Princess Heritage
by NightMyst
Summary: Kaolla Su avoids her heritage as a Princess of Molmol by escaping to the Hinata Inn. That is, until Keitaro and Kanako help her realize it was probably what she really wanted all along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Love Hina" is the property of Ken Akamatsu. I claim no ownership to any of these characters or the universe they live in. This work of fiction was created purely as a mental exercise to see if I could actually write something. If it happens to entertain anyone other than myself, all the better.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

Keitaro was having an awful day.

Despite having broken up with Naru almost a year ago, she was still coming up with a multitude of grievances regarding their former relationship. It seemed to happen almost daily, and for some odd reason it always seemed to be his fault.

This time, they argued about her desire to go out and see other people. The former fiancé announced her intent to do so at breakfast that morning and got support from everyone at the inn, including Keitaro. The young man merely wanted Naru to be happy and wished her well. Unfortunately, it appeared that his supportive response was not the reaction Naru sought and the longtime Tokyo university student left the dining room in a huff. Confused, Keitaro excused himself and went about his daily business.

The young man was later confronted by Mitsune, who harassed him about his callous disregard for Naru's feelings. When he asked why his former fiancé took his show of support as offensive, the resident slacker went on a tangent about how insensitive he was about their old relationship and how he should have opposed the idea and fought to get her back. The already befuddled landlord could only respond dumbly, saying that he really didn't want to get back with Naru. This only served to anger Mitsune further, causing her to storm out of the manager's quarters.

Later that afternoon, Keitaro was confronted by Motoko. The Shinmei-Ryu swordswoman accused him of trying to sabotage Naru's chances at happiness. Already reeling over from Mitsune's earlier tirade, the young man begged ignorance and asked what exactly was he being accused of. Motoko went on about how his support that morning was obviously false and that his treacherous plans to hurt Naru will not work. Legitimately confused, he opted for a direct approach and asked her what in blazes was she talking about. Unfortunately, his extremely frank question only served to anger the sword maiden. And in a span of one secret sword technique later, he found himself launched into the air in the direction of the inn's roof.

Shinobu was happily hanging up the laundry on the roof when she heard the scream. Turning toward the direction of the noise, she noticed her sempai flying toward her. Frozen in fear, the young girl screamed back as Keitaro fell from the sky only to land into the clothes lines. The combined tension of the lines and hanging clothes cushioned the landlord's fall, but it also served to scatter all the freshly washed and hug clothes all over the roof. Seeing the results of her day's work ruined, the young girl left the rooftop crying.

It took Keitaro a good while to untangle himself from the rooftop mess. Once down the stairs, he was confronted once again by Naru who asked what he did to upset Shinobu. He did his best to explain what had happened, but the former fiancé could only see red every time he tried to justify his actions. After being screamed at for over an hour, the frustrated landlord made his way to the Hinata Café to talk to his aunt and maybe calm his nerves with one of her soothing tea blends.

Unfortunately, this was not to be as he was accosted by the remaining tenant of the inn. Oblivious to the day's events, Kaolla Su had been in her lab busily working on yet another new gadget she hoped would uncover the secret behind Keitaro's resilience and immortality.

The precocious little scientist had a habit of developing some form of technological gadget and then using Keitaro as a test subject, most often by surprise. It had aroused Su's curiosity that despite the violent tendencies of her follow tenants, he still managed to survive. With a seemingly endless pool of technology at her disposal, most of them probably stolen from her home country, there was a steady stream of new inventions from the young genius as she was eager to discover what was so special about their resident landlord

Keitaro endured experiment after experiment, having resigned to his fate as Su's favorite test subject. Despite the trouble it caused him, he admired Su's genius and drive. It was hard not to get swept up in her exuberance as she obsessed about him and his invulnerability. The Hinata Inn's resident manager was unable to deny the adorable look on the princess's face when she explained the capabilities of her latest device. He just couldn't help but like the girl, even though he wished she'd turn it down a notch. After all, none of her experiments had been fatal, but they were still very, very, painful.

And so, on his way to the Hinata Café, Keitaro would find himself face to face with a Molmolian princess armed with some form of weapon and an evil looking grin. Before he could utter a word, she unleashed a torrent of energy particles on him that tore at his body and mind in ways he had not felt before. The young man experienced extraordinary pain, a blinding light, and then finally darkness.

When his vision slowly returned, Keitaro felt wave after wave of extremely foreign emotions. Never had he felt such rage, anxiety, frustration, and hate. The young man steeled himself, trying to get the dark feelings under control. Eventually, his inherent resilience reasserted itself and his psyche managed to force down the negativity he was experiencing. As his vision cleared, he shook the last of the cobwebs out of his brain and managed to regain some of his own motor functions.

It was then that Keitaro began to notice a sniffling sound. Turning toward it, he saw a teary eyed Kaolla Su. Her expression was full of sorrow, shock, and amazingly, guilt. The young man stared at her for a bit. Despite the pain he had endured, his first thoughts were of Su and why she was crying. He tried to speak, but somehow words weren't coming out. The princess fared no better, as she blubbered what sounded like an apology then ran off, dropping her strange gadget on the floor.

The landlord looked in fear at the device in fear that sparked and buzzed angrily on the floor. He began to back away when he heard a click, followed by a whining noise that got louder and louder. As he got to his feet, the device exploded blowing the young man toward a wall. And once again, all Keitaro knew was darkness.

Keitaro woke up later with to see Kanako's concerned face. She had been cradling his head on her lap protectively while waiting for his body to recover from whatever had knocked him unconscious. Smiling warmly at his sister, he thanked her for her concern and got up. When the Goth girl inquired who the principals were that assaulted him, the young man stated that it was a just a huge misunderstanding and to think nothing of it. Obediently Kanako asked no more questions, quietly escorting her brother to the manager's quarters.

When the young man finally went to bed, he tried to piece together the day's events and wondered how it all turned it this way. His thoughts eventually turned to the incident with Su, and he wondered what had happened during his blackout that would have caused her to run away in tears. As sleep caught up to him, he made a note to catch up with the princess in the morning and find out exactly what happened.

Unfortunately, Keitaro would never get the chance to find out. For the next several days, Su would be uncharacteristically absent during meals. Inquiries about the young girl's whereabouts would be met with very pointed and accusatory questions thrown back at him by Naru and Motoko. Unwilling to add any more drama to an already uncomfortable situation, Keitaro just kept doing his daily routine hoping that he could one day square things up with the formerly high-spirited princess.

For the next few weeks, Keitaro would sense the Su's presence while doing his odd jobs around the Hinata Inn. Each time it happened he would look around, but never actually find her anywhere nearby. He would call out pleadingly, concerned about her state of mind, asking for a chance to talk and perhaps settle things between them. Sadly, he would never actually get a response from the hiding girl.

A week later, he stopped sensing her around completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Keitaro started to worry when a few more weeks went by and he was still unable to feel Su nearby while making his maintenance work around the inn. When he could sense her, he could at least reason that she was okay. But now he was starting to imagine a multitude of problems that the young girl could get herself into without him being able to help. He tried to keep his mind busy with work but found that he could not entirely concentrate.

The young man's lack of focus was not lost on his co-manager, staff accountant, and secretary…all of whom happened to be his step-sister, Kanako. She who was sitting across the paperwork filled kotatsu fighting off her irritation which stemmed from her brother's constant flicking and twirling of his ballpoint pen. Unable to concentrate on her own work, she gave him an impatient glance and saw him staring once again into the maintenance ledger with unfocused eyes.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" asked Kanako pointedly. Keitaro stared at her a moment, then sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I just wish I knew if she was okay," he answered.

"You know she can take care of herself," Kanako answered, leaning back a bit, momentarily taking her attention from the paperwork she had sitting on the on the low table between them. "She's been away from the inn for extended periods before."

"Yeah, but this isn't the same. I'm her landlord and she's my responsibility."

"No, she's not," the Goth girl interrupted. "She's a tenant, not a dependent. You don't need to add her to your list of responsibilities. You have enough on your plate."

True enough, the ledger was full of things to repair all over the property. Even with the reduced number of incidents of violence and destruction caused by Naru and Motoko, there were still many things to fix.

"I don't see it like that, and you know it. She's more than just a tenant." Keitaro responded with his eyes narrowed.

This time, Kanako took of her glasses and gave him a teasing smirk. "Really? More than just a tenant? Finally moved on from Naru then, have you? I have to say that you certainly have a taste for exotic girls if Su got your attention…"

"Argh," Keitaro growled in frustration, "you know what I mean. Despite all of their nuances I still consider them friends. Yes, even Naru. So that doesn't mean I wouldn't be concerned if they were in some form of trouble."

Kanako looked at him curiously. "So what makes you think Su is in trouble?"

"Well, I think she's confused right now and she probably won't be thinking right…" Keitaro explained.

"I have difficulty equating Su with thinking right, big brother." The Goth girl snickered.

"Be nice," Keitaro said somewhat jokingly, "She's a good girl, deep inside. I just wish she'd stop avoiding me. It's been several weeks already."

"Why would she be avoiding you, anyway?" Kanako asked curiously, removing her own glasses and putting them on the table.

Keitaro thought for a moment. "You remember that one day a couple of months back when Naru and I had this argument about her dating other people?" He said with a little bit of bitterness.

"I don't keep track of your fights, big brother." The Goth girl answered with a shrug. "All I remember is that even after she broke it off with you, she kept blowing up over something or another. I thought it had been a while since the last one, though…"

"Yeah, well a few weeks ago she got mad because I told her I had no problems with her seeing other people…"

Kanako gave her step-brother a somewhat confused look. "Wait, isn't that what she demanded in the first place?"

"I know! It doesn't make sense. I've given her all the space she wants and then some. And now she announced that she wants to date other people. So I said I was okay with that, and then she blows up!" Keitaro sighed, running his fingers along his scalp, causing little tufts of hair to stick up between them.

"I suppose that could be considered confusing…" Kanako added tactfully.

"Yeah, well…then I got grilled later by Mitsune asking why I haven't tried to make up with her. How could I? Naru practically threatened me with a restraining order if I didn't leave her alone. But when I did, that set her off even more. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry, big brother. I wish I could share some insight on this but I'm at a loss." The Goth girl comforted.

"I know, I know…I just wish I knew how to smooth things over with her. I mean, I tried to make our relationship work, but it wasn't meant to be. It got…painful…" Keitaro said as he rubbed the back of his head. "She was just getting angrier and angrier, the longer we stayed together so I figured it wasn't going to work out anyway. Heck, she was the one that broke up with me."

"She was always a very complicated girl, big brother." Kanako said, shrugging.

"And then some. Anyway, she also went off on how happy I probably am because now I can go see whatever harpy caught my eye…" Keitaro ranted on.

Kanako looked at her brother in amusement. "Harpy?"

"Yeah, you know, fictional female winged creature. Steals boyfriends, apparently." Keitaro said jokingly.

"Wow. Should I be offended?" She added with a grin.

"Nah, I don't think she's taking our closeness as something serious." The young man replied with a shrug.

"She's not?" Kanako asked in surprise.

"No, I mean. I mean, I told her about us and our arrangement. I guess she didn't take it as anything to worry about." He corrected.

"An arrangement? Is that all it is between us, big brother? Just an arrangement? I'm hurt!" The younger Urashima cried in a distressed voice. Unfortunately, her frown didn't quite meet her eyes.

Keitaro was momentarily surprised by the emotional outburst, only to realize that his sister was probably just teasing him. Smirking, he tried to interrupt, "Kanako, you know I didn't…"

"I should have listened to the other girls but I didn't. I trusted you with my poor defenseless heart!" she complained, ignoring her brother. Her eyes were clearly twinkling mischievously.

"Knock it off, little sister…" he said, rolling his eyes despite being amused by his sister's antics.

Kanako turned away, raising her arm to her forehead in theatric tragedy, "You should be ashamed! To take advantage of a poor innocent girl like me. I should have known…"

"Innocent? You?" Keitaro guffawed, unable to control it. He finally fell backwards onto the floor, trying to muffle his laughter with his hands.

"HEY, don't be mean!" Kanako snapped back, her face slipping between being offended and amused.

Keitaro started chuckling even more, his eyes showing life once again, looking up at his sister in adoration. "This is why I'll always have you in my life, Kanako, "he sighed happily, staring at the ceiling. "You actually understand me."

Kanako crawled around the table to her brother's side and laid next to him on the floor resting on her side, "You're not really that hard to figure out, brother dear."

"Oh?" Said Keitaro as he looked up at his sibling curiously.

"Yes," replied the Goth girl as she smiled warmly, "after all, you are male. Therefore you are stupid and WILL make mistakes…"

"Hey! Wha…mmf!", started the young landlord, only to be silenced when his step-sibling surpised him with a kiss. He still managed to give her a stern stare…but didn't fight it off.

Kanako released his lips and continued, "But you are also an Urashima, which means that you are honorable and will always make up for these mistakes."

"You know I try to…" Keitaro said, smirking up at her.

"So if I just TRUST you," Kanako interrupted, "and not judge you, it will always work out in the end." She concluded, leaning down and giving her brother yet another soft kiss…which was happily returned.

"That's really all it is? Trust?" The young man asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, pretty much all your girl problems have been about trust. They have never trusted you, and you've never felt comfortable enough to trust them."

"Is that why we get along so well now, Kanako? We trust each other?" He mused, not entirely sure he agreed with her statement.

"Of course! Haven't I shown you how much I trust you?" Kanako said, waggling her eyebrows naughtily.

"Okay, I see your point." Keitaro laughed. Kanako loved how he never even blushed about it anymore.

"It's not just that, though…trust is a two way street," she continued as she undid a few buttons of her lacy blouse. Keitaro looked at her curiously as she took his hand and slid it inside her clothes, pressing his hand against her bra covered breast. She smiled at his dubious look, removing her hand when she was sure he wouldn't remove his.

"And *this* is how I can tell that you trust me." Kanako smiled, enjoying the feel of her step-brother's touch.

"Exactly how does my trust involve having my hand in your blouse?" Keitaro asked, gently fondling her breast.

"Simple. First, do you think Naru or Motoko would ever do what I did just now?" Kanako asked, leaning closer to get more of her brother's hand into her blouse. She mentally cheered as she felt his fingers slide under her bra to caress her soft skin.

The young man laughed. "Absolutely not! They'd launch me if I even asked…"

"I'm not talking about whether or not they'd let you if asked them. I'm asking whether or not they'd actually do it." The Goth girl stated.

"No, they never would. But that's pretty obvious." Keitaro replied, his hand completely cupping his sister's breast now. Her nipple felt quite firm in his palm.

"But what if they did? What if Naru actually took your hand and slid it into her blouse just like this? Do you honestly believe she would actually let you touch her like this and let you escape unscathed?" Kanako asked.

The landlord thought a moment and said, "Well, no. She'd probably beat me for my hand being in her shirt. In fact, she's actually hit me a few times for things she started when we were together…"

Not wanting to dampen his mood, Kanako interrupted her brother's rant by cupping his cheek with her hand. Turning his face toward hers, she said, "Whereas, you feel very comfortable where your hand is now. Don't you? You know I won't hurt you for something I instigated. In fact, you feel so comfortable that you've even slid your hand further into my clothes than I had intended…"

Keitaro froze. "Oops, hehe…" he said sheepishly, only to get silenced with a finger to his lips.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kanako said smiling, "just because you took it a step further than I planned doesn't mean that I didn't like it. Nor did it mean that it wasn't appreciated. It just shows that you're comfortable with me. And that can only be built through trust."

"It can't be that simple though." Keitaro said as he straightened his sister's bra and pulling his hand out of her blouse. She tried very hard not to look disappointed.

"It is. You also fulfilled your promise to me, remember? I'm finally running this dumpy old inn with you, and I couldn't be happier." She said with a grin.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Keitaro asked.

"Despite being in a *relationship* with Naru you still allowed me to run this inn with you. You can't imagine how much that meant to me. Now I get to live my childhood dream, albeit with some allowances. Because of that, I had resolved not to interfere with whatever future you wanted to have with whichever girl you chose. Just being near you every day, even at a 'family business' capacity was good enough for me." Kanako said as she crawled over and lay on top of her beloved step-brother, her head resting on his chest.

"That took me a while to believe, you know. Not that it stopped being an issue when I broke up with Naru. But I really did doubt it. Still can't believe it sometimes…" Keitaro said, stroking his step-sibling's hair. Kanako sighed, enjoying the closeness.

"Well, it wasn't like I could have had a formal relationship with you anyway, *big brother*," the young girl said emphasizing the last point, "so the only chance I had to spend time with you was in a co-management capacity, which was my dream all along anyway. Besides, now that you two aren't together, I need to make sure you remain content until a more eligible girl captures your heart."

"Are you sure that's enough for you, though?" Keitaro asked warily.

"As long as we always run this inn together and I see you every day, and you trust me to look out for your happiness, I'll always be happy." Kanako said, smiling.

"But what about the…other stuff?"

"What about it?" She responded, shrugging.

"Will you get mad if we…stop?" the young man asked carefully.

Kanako laughed. "Well, I can't say that I won't be disappointed. But at the same time I'm also realistic. I know that at any time, that little fantasy can end. However, I also know that you enjoy it as much as I do. Honestly, do you actually want to stop if you didn't have to?"

"Well…no…but I just want to make sure that you're happy and mffff…" Keitaro's musings were once again interrupted by Kanako's lips on his. She knew this technique would relax her big brother and decrease his stress. Her execution was flawless.

"And that's why I'll always be happy about it, big brother," the Goth girl said with a warm smile, "you have a wonderful heart, and I'll always know that you are looking out for me."

"Next time we have a conversation like this, we're going to have it in the Annex. That way, I can take measures so you can't constantly interrupt me." Keitaro said half-jokingly. The Gothic girl gave an uncharacteristically playful grin.

"You actually think I'd complain about spending time in the Annex?" The young girl replied mischievously.

"Hmm, true..." Keitaro begrudgingly admitted.

With her big brother momentary distracted away from his concern for Su, Kanako felt a good sense of achievement. She knew that the disappearance of their only foreign resident would come back to her co-manager's mind eventually, so she decided to try to help him. Making him happy was what made her happy, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Hinata Inn sat on a large plot of land in the foothills of Hinata City surrounded by several old but sturdy structures. The buildings were connected through a series of paths and walkways built into the land with care in order to preserve the local flora and fauna that dotted the grounds. Underneath were tunnels that linked the basements of various buildings to each other, and also allowed pipes and a boiler system to take advantage of the natural hot springs. It was a simple yet sound design which was extremely functional and required only a few people for upkeep.

It also provided many hiding places for anyone who didn't want to be found.

One such person was Kaolla Su, who had taken to sneaking into a certain manager's room and studying the repairs ledger. Through careful analysis, she determined where Keitaro would most likely be performing repairs…which then told her where she could go to avoid him. It was a sound strategy, if the Hinata Inn only had one manager.

Currently, the Molmolian princess was sitting on a small stone bench next to a large pond. The plants formed a convenient barrier, providing adequate privacy for her to be alone with her thoughts. Her quiet contemplation was interrupted by the member of the hotel management staff she did not account for.

"Why don't you just go talk to him…" Kanako said purposely to interrupt the young princess's musings.

"Aaaah! Ohmigod Kanako, don't do THAT!" shrieked Su. She had not expected anyone to be at this section of the grounds.

Kanako just gave her an impatient stare, showing absolutely no remorse. "Don't you think you've carried this on long enough?"

"It's just…I can't…" the princess of Molmol started, and then sighed. "I dunno what to tell him," she finally said, softly.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" the Goth girl said as she walked over to the troubled girl. "I tried to ask my brother but that only made him more depressed."

"Don't you mean, 'step-brother'?" challenged Su.

"So why don't you tell me what all this is about?" Kanako replied, ignoring her question.

"It's none of your business! Besides, I don't see why you even care," the dark skinned girl responded as she turned away. She looked down at the device she had been tinkering with for the past few days. It's state of disrepair showing just how much of her scientific drive was drained by the events that transpired.

"It's my business because I don't like my brother being distracted like this. He has enough things to take care of…"

"Like you?" interrupted Su. The two girls stared for a moment.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? Are you jealous?" asked Kanako.

"It's not right that you're with Keitaro. He should be with Naru!" Su spat back.

"Keitaro should be with someone who doesn't hurt him! He's been through enough pain!" the step-sister exclaimed loudly. The dark skinned girl's wince was not lost on Kanako.

"What happened, Su?" The Goth girl asked again. The princess just sighed and stared at the device on the ground, unable to look Kanako in the eye.

The young scientist thought for a moment and said, "I upgraded my trans-ion molecular composition scanner to use different wavelengths to take advantage of particle bounce resonation patterns in order to see if Keitaro's mass spectrum vector would change when subjected to a lateral phasing of…"

"Non-scientific terms, Su…" interrupted Kanako.

"Umm…I, uh…I zapped him with one of my gadgets, and he got angry with me" the princess replied dejectedly.

"Angry? At you?" The Goth girl asked, skeptically. Su just nodded, still looking at the ground.

"I don't believe my dear brother is capable of feeling anger toward any of you. His affection for all you girls has never wavered, despite your repeated attempts to cause him grievous harm." Kanako said darkly.

"I think this time he was really angry, though..." Su continued, "…when I overdid the resonation wave, I think it zapped his brain and somehow it let his real feelings show…"

"Real feelings?" The Goth girl asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I think…he's hated us all along. He was so angry and he said…so many things…I felt so bad…I didn't know…" said a teary eyed Su. The younger Urashima regarded her for a moment.

"As resilient as my dear brother is, he crumbles when it comes to hiding his emotions. He wears his feelings on his sleeve every day for everyone to see." Kanako said seriously.

"But what he said was true, though…" Su continued in between sniffles "…I checked back on my notes and realized that every single one of my scanners actually DID hurt him…I didn't know how much until he described how it felt…" Her tears were flowing freely now.

Despite the anger Kanako felt, she could not discount the obvious remorse being displayed by Su. It was an unfamiliar expression from the princess, as her childish exuberance seemed to be intractable. Still, she wasn't going to let the gaijin off lightly either.

"Then maybe you should stop hurting him." The Goth girl said simply.

"Don't you think I'm doing that already?" Su cried.

"No, NOW you're hurting him by disappearing. Your absence is nagging at him. This business is unfinished. And you two need to resolve this before moving forward."

"But I don't know what to say to him!"

"I suggest you start with 'I'm sorry', and then go from there…"

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes it is, just go up to him and apologize."

"But what if he hates me…" cried Su.

"He can't hate you. It's not in his blood. His heart is bigger than this Inn. You mean a lot to him, so don't hurt him more by staying away."

"But what about the things he said?"

"Just because he's immortal doesn't mean he isn't human." The Goth girl stated, ignoring the obvious irony of her own statement.

"So he could really be angry and you wouldn't know it!" Su challenged once again.

Kanako shook her head in frustration. "This is pointless. We're just going in circles. I've already told you that Keitaro isn't capable of being angry at you. His concern for your disappearance is proof that he isn't. You are a genius, should know better than this. If it didn't affect Keitaro so much, I wouldn't have even bothered to find you."

"Why do you care, anyway? He's yours now. You should be happy that you're the only person he didn't say awful things about…"

This gave Kanako pause and made her smile inside, but she continued. "I care because my brother's happiness is MY happiness. I learned that to receive love from a man with a heart as big as his I needed to think of his needs over my own. Since we began to have an understanding, I realized that my brother would give me the world without a thought. He gave me more than I could ever expect, much less deserve. It would be shameful for me to be selfish now."

Su frowned and turned away, wiping the tears. Regarding the young girl for a brief moment, she continued.

"And despite what you think about how familiar we are with each other, Keitaro and I are not…together."

This caught Su by surprise. "You're not?" she asked incredulously. Kanako nodded, finding a comfortable place to sit, then continued.

"No, we are not, at least not in any official capacity. Even though we are not related by blood, the law still sees us as siblings. So no formal union could ever happen." Kanako paused to let that sink in and then continued. "But that is beside the point; all I wished for was to run this Inn with Keitaro. It was a childhood dream that was laced with thoughts of a marriage and a deep long lasting relationship. But I grew up, and learned about the world, and realized that getting what I wanted meant destroying the man I loved. So little by little, I slowly let go of all the 'happily-ever-after' delusions I had and focused on helping my brother run the inn…and hoped for the best."

The Goth girl thought for a moment, and then continued. "Then after the inn was renovated, I noticed how harshly my brother was being treated by all of you girls. I was unhappy about it, and I'm sure you remember all the steps I took to correct it."

"Yeah, you tried to get us all kicked out." Su responded unkindly.

"And I was unsuccessful, because my brother wouldn't allow it. At first I wondered if he was crazy, and we argued constantly about it. Despite his invulnerability, I just couldn't stand seeing him hurt. I confronted him with this many times to no avail. Then later I began to notice a strange trend."

"Trend?"

"Yes, the instances where I saw Keitaro being pummeled into the atmosphere or getting blown up decreased." Kanako said.

"It did? I don't think it ever really stopped…got worse a few times, actually…" Su pondered.

"Correct. There was absolutely no change. However, Keitaro diverted me with hotel management tasks and errands so that the number of incidents I actually SAW went down. They still happened, but to me it looked like it got fewer since I was not actually around. That's when I began to understand my brother better."

"Understand what?" The princess asked.

Kanako took a breath and continued. "He didn't want anyone to change for his benefit. He just wanted everyone to be happy. So he put himself in harm's way because he seriously thought this would give us all that we wanted. If he ever stopped Naru or Motoko from lashing at him, they'd probably hurt someone else and get taken away by the police. This is their home, so he couldn't allow that. Likewise, he never wanted to get Mitsune in trouble with the law either, so he just made sure to allocate sufficient funds for her to 'steal' and cut corners in maintenance to account for her tardy rent payments. And most of all, he saw you as a budding genius with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. He never wanted you to stop charging ahead with your experiments, even if it caused him great pain. So he figured out how to set himself up to be ambushed whenever he overheard you talking to Sarah about a new gadget."

Once again, said genius was staring at the floor in shame.

"So I decided to give him something that none of you girls did: Peace of mind." Kanako said.

"What do you mean by that?" Su said sourly.

"I mean, that I made sure I was the one person in this inn he could be comfortable with and never had to worry about. Someone he could be close to, yet not have to do anything for." Kanako replied.

"Hmpf….he still does things for you," the princess countered.

"Yes, but the difference is that he doesn't go out of his way to make me happy, he does them because it pleases him. Whereas all the things he does for you girls are to make YOU happy."

The princess frowned. "I don't get it."

"Once I stopped trying to get him to kick you girls out, it made our conversations a lot easier since he didn't have to avoid talking about you girls anymore. I also made sure not to get mad anytime he mentioned any of you, this allowed him to relax and actually express how he felt. When we meet in the evening to discuss hotel management issues, we only spend a small portion of the time with the real work. The rest is just some quiet time for him to be comfortable and talk about whatever he wants. In the end, this probably convinced him to hire me as co-manager of the inn permanently."

"That's not all though, is it?" said a smirking Su.

"No, of course not. The relaxed atmosphere also brought him and I back to a time when we were both little siblings who just hung around each other. No expectations, just enjoying each other's company. Keitaro began to appreciate it greatly, especially after a rough day of dealing with the antics that plague the life of a MALE manager in an ALL GIRL dorm. I wasn't someone he had to worry about."

"Or so he thought…" the princess accused, knowing the Goth girl's attraction to her brother quite well.

"No, he didn't need to worry. I really did give up on my dreams of marrying him. I knew what trouble he would be in if I pursued it. And knowing Keitaro, he'd probably do something really silly to meet me somewhere in the middle. Now, with how casual we were with each other, I got to be with Keitaro as the co-manager of the inn…and at the same time I got closer to him than any of you girls ever could."

"But you still wanted him, though."

"Of course I did. He's a kind, handsome, and honest man. Who wouldn't fall for him? But I never hid it from him. To get him to open up to me, I opened up to him. So when the topic of my feelings came up, I laid it out on the table for him. Then I told him in no uncertain terms that I've accepted what my relationship with him could be, and that he should not try to make it up for me in any way. I had finally gotten him to relax and be the brother I remembered and loved. I wasn't about to lose that because of my odd emotional and physical needs."

"Odd?" Su retorted with a slight impish grin. The girl was finally calming down.

Kanako gave Su a smirk and replied, "He's still my brother. And I told him that despite that, part of me will always want to sit on his lap and snog him senseless or sneak into his futon at night. But I told him that NONE of that will ever happen because I love him too much, and that having him back forever is more important to me than one night with him.

"Wow. All right. But I don't understand how that led to how you two are now."

"I proved to Keitaro that I could hold my feelings in check. It wasn't difficult, as I had done it all my life. And this time around, I had even more incentive since it was now allowing me to have my dream. He doubted it all at first, but the more time we spent together, the more we regained the comfortable feeling we had when we played together as little siblings. We began to tease each like we did when we were young. None of it was ever hurtful. Mostly it was just jokes about my unsisterly feelings for him and how nervous it used to make him feel. Eventually, he got so relaxed that he began to flirt."

"Keitaro? Flirting? Really?" Su gasped in disbelief.

Kanako nodded. "It started with a little innuendo here and there with purpose of making the other person blush. As I had a lifetime of discipline training behind me thanks to Granny Hina, I always managed to stay ahead of him. It started when he asked me if I was enjoying my position as a co-manager. I just responded saying that '_there were OTHER positions I would have enjoyed more_.' He laughed, and quipped that he was glad since he enjoyed '_having me under him_.' Another time, he was saying how glad he was that I took over the accounting work since he hated it so much. So I just said I didn't mind since I would gladly '_do anything he ordered me to, no matter what position he put me in'_. Even though he was blushing, he still managed to say that he'll make sure to '_take full advantage of me in the future'. _

"Oh my god, he said THAT?" Su gasped, amazed that Keitaro could be so…forward.

"Yes, he did. As I said, he's a different person when he's relaxed and comfortable. From then on, we've just been extremely casual with each other. And I feel fortunate that despite not being in a formal relationship with Keitaro, I get the most contact with him…both physical and emotional." Kanako said finally.

"But didn't you say that you wouldn't hug or kiss him?" Su challenged again, albeit this time less viciously.

"I did. And this time, it's true. We may have a lot of physical contact now. But this time, I'm not the one kissing or hugging him, he's the one actually kissing and hugging me. There is a difference."

"But you're still doing it! It still counts!"

"Not really. This time, I'm not forcing myself or my feelings at him. I told him that no matter what happened nothing was going to change my feelings for him, and that I would be happy with whatever affection he wished to give me. So we were mostly platonic at first, then he got comfortable enough to hug, and then eventually kissing. Once he adjusted to our renewed closeness, he allowed me to take a few liberties with him…but I never abused them. Nowadays, he pretty much initiates almost all of our physical contact. And he does it because he enjoys it, not because it would make me happy.

The princess was silent for a moment, then asked cautiously, "So what if he wants…more?"

"That is up to him. Like I said, the entire point of our relationship is that Keitaro is in control of it. Just like I told him the other day, our relationship is based on trust. He trusts me not to pound him for touching me, I trust him not to touch me where I don't want him to."

"You actually have a place you don't want him to touch?" The dark skinned girl pushed.

Kanako gave her a level gaze, "What are you really trying to ask, Su?"

"If he wanted you to have sex with him, would you?"

"Given how open I have been with my feelings toward my brother, and how relaxed we are with each other now. What do you think?"

"You didn't answer the question!"

"Because I'm pretty sure you already know. Besides, I'm also trying to figure out what you are really asking."

"Fine! I want to know what you and Keitaro do in the Annex late at night!" The Molmolian demanded.

Startled, Kanako stared at the young girl for a moment. "I don't see why it is any business if yours, Su." The Goth girl answered.

"Hey! I told you what happened between me and Keitaro. Why don't you wanna be fair about it?" The dark skinned girl complained.

"Perhaps I'll tell you, after you settle things with my brother." Kanako eventually said with a smirk.

"I'll tell Naru and Motoko…" threatened Su.

"Tell them what? That I love my brother and would do anything for him? Do you honestly think that would change anything? They already despise my brother, and they've spent a significant amount of effort damaging his character. My brother is practically a sex offender in the eyes of the public despite not having ever been convicted or brought to jail."

"This will prove it!"

"No, it will confirm that Keitaro and I spend time together in the annex. A building that has been the property of the Urashima family for many generations and only family and their retainers are allowed in. It is also a historical building; as such any damage to the structure would greatly incense head of the family, Granny Hina. So if you really want to open this can of worms, go ahead and do so. But just remember, your conscience is already bothering you for your acts against my brother. Do you think this gets you any closer to redemption?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Keitaro dutifully cross-referenced the delivery manifest with the actual invoice Kanako provided and the inventory he made of the shipment of maintenance supplies. It had become standard practice after a few deliveries had been short one or two items, yet the company still billed the Hinata Inn the full amount.

This was a foolish thing to do as the Inn was property of the well respected Urashima family and had the backing of some very prestigious law and accounting firms. After a few well placed phone calls by Kanako, the errors were corrected and personal apologies were delivered, in person, by the company's president. Keitaro would have accepted the apology easily, but Kanako would not allow the dishonorable business practice to go unpunished. And thus, the building supply distributor would experience scrutiny with every delivery, at every property owned by the family. After all, the Urashima honored all their agreements, and they expected no less from those they did business with.

Kanako was very glad that her brother still maintained the family's honorable business traditions despite never having received formal instruction. She just wished Keitaro would not be so forgiving of people who were obviously trying to cheat him. Besides, she'd much rather that her dearest brother took advantage of such situations, than be taken advantage of.

Once the entire order was confirmed, Keitaro bid the delivery personnel a good day and wheeled this month's maintenance supplies toward the storage building.

As he turned the corner toward the unit, he was surprised to find Su standing by the door. She fidgeted as she looked at him with sad eyes, obviously nervous and unsure what to say. The young manager just blinked at her a few times as he tried to speak, but somehow everything he could think of just felt so inadequate. He wanted so much to comfort the girl, but was afraid that he might say something that would send her scurrying away again. Unwilling to let the poor girl suffer any longer, he decided to take his chances with silence. So, putting himself in the hands of fate, he took a deep breath, smiled warmly at the poor girl, and then opened his arms out invitingly.

Keitaro immediately found himself on the floor under a very distressed Molmolian princess. She gripped his shirt tightly as she cried against his chest, babbling out her apologies, afraid to stop for fear of what he might say if she did. The usually cheerful and rambunctious girl poured her heart out uncharacteristically, unable to quell the emotions from gushing out of her. In her distress, she failed to notice that somehow she was wrapped up in her manager's strong and caring arms. He squeezed her gently a few times as he listened to her troubled words, hoping that perhaps physical comfort would be sufficient to soothe her.

As the young girl quieted down, the Hinata Inn's landlord just leaned upward and whispered something in the young girl's ear. Su's eyes shot open, and then stared hopefully at her favorite manager's eyes. Keitaro just smiled back and nodded. Once again, Su's face was against his chest as she cried. But this time, they were happier tears. Despite the inherent risk of someone seeing them in such a compromising position, Keitaro just kept the weeping girl in his arms, petting her gently as her sobbing subsided. Some things were more important than personal safety, after all.

From around the corner, Kanako regarded the reconciling pair thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>During the next Hinata Inn management meeting, the paperwork portion of the agenda got done quicker thanks to a less distracted Keitaro. The young man still stared off into space a few times, but the look on his face made it seem like his mind consisted of more positive thoughts. His ever observant sister took the opportunity to needle him about it.<p>

"So, are you feeling better now?" Kanako asked.

Keitaro just looked up from his paperwork. "Hmm?"

"Su finally came around. I saw you two near the storage building."

"Y-You did?" the landlord asked nervously.

"Yes, I did. Though I will admit that I was very disappointed." Kanako stated flatly.

"Disappointed?" Keitaro asked feeling even more nervous.

Despite her years of practice, Kanako could barely hide her mirth in watching her brother squirm. She continued, "Yes, I was very disappointed. After pining over Su for weeks, you finally had her in your clutches but all you did was hold her. You even had a perfectly good warehouse right next to you too. It would have made an excellent secret lair. I'm amazed you didn't drag her inside it."

"What?" said a surprised Keitaro.

"In there, you could have easily subdued the princess and had your way with her like one of those movie villains. I think there's even a few coils of rope there somewhere, if the inventory reads right."

"Hey! I'd never..."

"Of course, the building isn't soundproof like the Annex. But still, nobody else was around to hear her yell for help. I certainly wouldn't have said anything…"

"Kanako…" sighed Keitaro as he rolled his eyes.

Deciding to let her brother off the hook, she smiled mischievously. "You're no fun, brother dear…" she teased.

"Be nice, little sis." Keitaro admonished. "Su was already feeling horrible."

"Yes, I'm sure having a conscience can be painful."

The landlord looked suspiciously at his sister for a moment. "Did you do anything to her?"

"Look...You never told me what happened between you two but it seemed like you were really concerned over her. So, I figured out how Su managed to hide from you and decided to see if she was okay."

"You did?" asked Keitaro, still looking wary.

"I did," Kanako continued. "When I found her, I decided that instead of just throwing a sack over her head and dragging her over to you, I figured it would be better if I just spoke with her first."

Keitaro blinked, not entirely sure if she meant that as a joke or not. Behind her calm façade, Kanako was mentally laughing at seeing her brother thrown off balance once again.

"So we just talked, and she tried to explain how she felt but somehow her genius brain couldn't process her feelings. She felt really guilty over what she had been doing to you, but this was a new emotion that her brain didn't know how to handle just yet. She is physically mature, but her emotions are only just now catching up. Her obsessive intellect took advantage of that and it tortured her inside."

Keitaro sighed. "Yes, I kind of gathered that from the things she said while I was holding her."

Kanako nodded. "Anyway, I told her how you were worried about her and that hiding from you probably hurt you almost as much as her experiments did. Then I suggested that probably the best way for you both to work things is out is to just talk."

"Well, we didn't really talk. I just held her while she kept apologizing over and over. I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

Kanako smiled. "I think it worked out better that way. She needed to let her feelings out and feel secure knowing that you didn't hate her."

"Well, I couldn't really hate her. I barely even remember what happened."

"What exactly did that device do to you anyway?" His sister asked, concerned.

"I'm not really sure. All I know was that it was painful, it made me dizzy, and it gave me a really big headache."

"Su said that you said some nasty things to her." Kanako prodded.

"I probably did. For a while there, I honestly didn't feel like myself. My brain felt scrambled and I was feeling all sorts of angry type feelings. It was really confusing and I could barely think. When I finally got myself together and pushed that all aside, I could barely move. Oh, and I hurt all over like you cannot imagine."

The Goth girl quietly seethed at hearing her brother's painful experience. The dark cloud over her head was very hard to miss.

"Hey," Keitaro said, interrupting his sister's dark brooding, "it's fine. I'm okay. And I've already forgiven her."

"I just don't like it when they hurt you…"

"I know you don't, and I appreciate your concern. Having you on my corner has made managing this inn so much easier. I can't tell you enough how much I enjoy it more now," the young man said with a warm smile.

"I'm…happy to help…big brother." Kanako said, smiling back.

The meeting fell to companionable silence as both Urashima's tackled the rest of the week's paperwork. After they came upon a resolution for refinishing the exterior of the Annex, Kanako remembered something…

"You know, Su asked about the Annex."

"Hmm?" Keitaro looked curiously at his sister.

"Well, it came up after she prodded me about our relationship. At first I thought she was blaming me for destroying your relationship with Naru. Let me finish!" Kanako quickly stated when she saw Keitaro about to interrupt. Her brother merely sighed, and nodded.

"Anyway, she then started asking about us. I told her pretty much what I talked to you about. You and I can never be a real couple and that all I want is just to be with you running this inn. No, I didn't tell her that being your co-manager had special 'benefits' as it wasn't her business. And besides, I've told you numerous times that I would fully support you if you ended up in a relationship ANY girl, including any of THEM, as long as they weren't abusive to you."

Keitaro nodded in agreement, "Okay, but what has this got to do with the Annex?"

Kanako took a deep breath and then dropped the bomb. "It seems that she's noticed you and me disappearing there late at night. I'm not sure how she spotted us as we've been very discreet. Regardless, she knows we go there, but doesn't have an idea what for."

Keitaro's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure she's ready to know. Or if she's even capable of understanding for that matter…"

The normally reserved Goth girl looked away nervously and said, "Umm…I may have…promised…to tell her if she made up with you."

"What?" Keitaro said in surprise. This was becoming a habit for this meeting.

"It wasn't really a promise. It was merely a convenient way to make her stop asking about it, and at the same time give her more incentive to finally talk to you." Kanako assured. "Besides, I didn't like how she seemed to disapprove of our relationship. She has no idea how much I missed being this close to you. I admit that I said it specifically to get under her skin."

Keitaro just stared at his sister a bit, and then chuckled.

"Looks like it was her that got under YOUR skin…" he said with a grin.

"Hmph…well, I got her better. I have a feeling that she doesn't really care that you aren't with Naru. I think she's more interested in trying her luck with you."

"I doubt it; I'm not that great of a catch." Keitaro brushed it off, despite the disapproving look he got from his sister. He pressed on, "I like and her and all, but I doubt she sees me as anything other than her landlord. Besides, Haruka and Granny Hina are both aware that we've gotten…close…and they have no problems with it. They also indicated that we have their full support in matters concerning the Annex."

It was Kanako's turn to show a look of surprise. "Really? You've spoken to Granny about us?"

"You're not the only who's glad to have their sibling back," Keitaro admitted much to the joy of his sister, "and I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get in trouble if people saw us and thought we were getting a little too…close."

"You did that…for me?" Kanako said, unable to believe that her brother took such a bold action without her knowing. Keitaro just nodded and smiled.

"T-Thank you, big brother. You cannot possibly know how much that meant to me." Kanako stammered out, her eyes to the table. It took all of her training not to burst into tears. She had already held Keitaro in high regard, but this act of compassion just put him on an even higher pedestal in her eyes. Any doubts she had left about her decision were quickly erased. Her heart was in his hands now, and she would gladly accept however he saw fit to treat it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Keitaro, looking a bit concerned.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just…happy…that's all. And it makes me very glad that you allowed me to be your…co-manager of this inn." Kanako responded with a small smile.

"Anything for my favorite little sister." Keitaro said definitely.

"Oh? So does this mean you have other little sisters that I don't know about?" The aforementioned little-sister challenged teasingly.

"Of course!" Keitaro said, enjoying the banter. "I have this little sister who makes sure my Inn's residents have good food, fresh clothes, and a clean place to live. And I have another little sister who makes plenty of gadgets to ensure I have regular shock therapy sessions."

Kanako couldn't help but smile at her brother's descriptions of Shinobu and Su. However, she wasn't going to let him sweep Su's painful antics under the carpet. "You know, I think one of those little sisters deserves a sound spanking." she said, only half-jokingly.

"Why would I do that? I happen to think Shinobu is doing a marvelous job..." said Keitaro teasingly.

""Oooooh…" said the frustrated Goth girl, unable to prevent herself from rising to the bait. "I was referring to the OTHER little sister…"

"Then it's a good thing I'm VERY familiar with giving spankings to 'little sisters', isn't it?" Keitaro said, smugly.

Kanako just laughed, not even noticing how she subconsciously shifted in her seat at the thought of spankings. It wasn't lost on Keitaro, however, who merely grinned and noted his triumph.

"Well, spankings or not, I just hope that THAT little sister stops hurting you, big brother." Kanako said finally.

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure she's going to cool it from now on. Whether it was my temporary insanity, or you talking to her, she was very apologetic and kept begging me to not hate her."

"Part of me wishes you did, it would have made her learn her lesson faster." Kanako said with conviction.

"You didn't tell her that I hated her, did you?" Her big brother asked with concern, wondering if this was the final straw that brought Su around.

"No, nothing like that. I know you would have been unhappy if I did that, despite how I felt she would have deserved it." The Goth girl said plainly. "I merely told her what a great guy you are and that you couldn't possibly hate her."

"Well, no, I couldn't." Keitaro admitted. "As much as her experiments hurt, they didn't kill me. And in the end, I think it helped Su figure some scientific stuff out. It seemed really important to her, after all."

"Hmph…maybe I should have stuffed her into a sack anyway. That would definitely make sure she'd never hurt you again..." Kanako said with a frown.

"I doubt she'll do it again. Su promised not to. She felt bad enough."

"She's not an Urashima. Her promises do not hold much weight with me."

"Well, it's not you that has to worry about it."

"You are much too forgiving, brother dear." Kanako said dismissively.

Keitaro turned to his co-manager and said in a very SPECIFIC tone of voice, "No, it's rather that I've learned when it is right to forgive, and when it is better to *punish*…"

Kanako's eyes suddenly widened in recognition as soon as she heard him speak...that way. She turned quickly to look at her brother and was met by his very purposeful stare. She gasped, turned her gaze quickly back to the low table, and then put her hands on her lap…her demeanor softening almost instantly. The suddenly submissive Goth girl sat nervously under his gaze, her heart rate quickly rising in a mixture of anticipation and apprehension.

Keitaro merely stared at her for a moment, and then returned to his work. Not daring to move or look back, Kanako's mind began to race, '_Oh my god, I can't believe he has this much control over me…with just that look!_' she thought.

After several minutes, the Hinata Inn's resident landlord wrapped up his work and placed the ledger books in a neat pile on the edge of the table. He looked over and confirmed that his…co-manager…was obediently remaining still and not looking at his eyes. Pushing himself from the table, he got up, and then walked behind the nervous girl, making sure she didn't see his affectionate smile.

Getting down on one knee, Keitaro stroked her hair gently, playing with the small, inconspicuous braid she always tucked behind her ear. Slowly, he reached around his sister and took each of her wrists in his hands. He then gently, but firmly, pulled them behind the unresisting girl's back, twisting them upward. She gasped, and obediently thrust her chest out. Leaning toward her ear, he whispered, "I think there's a certain room in the Annex that hasn't seen much use lately. Let's fix that."

In a very soft, yet very sincere voice, Kanako replied, "Y-Yes, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kanako walked through the halls of the Hinata Inn with her typical look of annoyance. It was an intimidating visage that ensured she would only be bothered by a tenant if the matter was of extreme importance.

Or so she thought.

Although it successfully repelled Naru, Motoko, and Mitsune, it seemed to have little to no effect on the younger members of the household. Shinobu would still cheerfully greet the Goth girl every morning, and the princess of Molmol was relatively unfazed by her demeanor. Despite this, Kanako still managed to keep emotionally distant to the girls in general, preferring to only open up to her beloved brother. Thus, she had a convenient excuse not to fraternize with the girls any more than was necessary for her role as co-manager of the Inn.

Unfortunately, this made using the hot springs inconvenient. Kanako did not want to be bothered by the tenants during her bath, whereas the rest of the girls always considered time in the hot springs a social event. She merely wished to relax alone and in peace. The only exception would be if Keitaro decided to join her in the bath. After all, he was the reason she wanted to soak in that lovely hot spring that morning.

Beneath her facade of indifference, Kanako was feeling quite happy despite the soreness she felt all over her body. Her brother treated her to an enjoyable evening in the Annex, acting upon his desires with almost no influence on her part. It was as it should be. She did not have to "top-from-the-bottom" anymore. Keitaro was very single minded in his actions, making sure she had no choice but to submit to whatever he wanted. She deeply enjoyed the feeling of having her options taken away from her, but only by her beloved brother.

Sadly, Kanako would have to wait on taking that bath until after the girls had left to do their daily routine. Otherwise, they would see the marks her brother left all over her body, and it would probably cause an unwanted uproar. It was really too bad. Truth be told, she was proud of the marks. A small part of her actually wanted to show them to the girls, just to see how they reacted. They would probably go into shock, or worse. Thankfully, Kanako's normal Gothic style of clothing consisted of long sleeves, opaque black stockings, and blouses with collars that covered almost her entire neck. As such, the results of Keitaro's delightful ministrations would be hidden from normal view.

Stopping at the family shrine, Kanako decided enough was enough and called out to the person who had been following her. "Come on out, Su…" she said impatiently.

"Hehe…um…Hiya Kanako," replied the dark skinned girl apprehensively as she came around the corner.

"Why have you been following me?" Kanako asked pointedly.

After carefully looking around, Su spoke softly. "Because…um, I mean…I saw you and Keitaro going to the Annex again last night…"

The Goth girl stared at her with narrowed eyes, "And what business is it of yours?"

"Look, I don't want to get him in trouble. Or you too! I just…wanna know…" Su asked rather quietly.

Kanako regarded the girl curiously. This sort of behavior was not what she had come to expect from Su. She was actually being quiet and reserved, with no sign of the childish playfulness and exuberance she usually had.

"Why?" Kanako finally asked.

The self-conscious princess gathered her courage and said, "…'cause I think…I know…what you two do…in there…"

Even with her years of training, Kanako barely managed to hide her surprise. What was this girl playing at?

"You think…you know…what?" Kanako said carefully.

"What you two do…but I just wanna make sure." Su replied anxiously.

"That did not answer the question."

"Kinda like how you wouldn't my question the other day?" the princess shot back irritably.

Kanako's eyes narrowed once more. "That sort of attitude won't help your case, princess…"

"No wait…look…" Su sighed and gathered herself again "…I'm not trying to get Keitaro in trouble. I know it's important to you both. I promise not to tell anyone..."

"This still doesn't answer why it is any of your business." Kanako pressed.

Gathering all her resolve, Su looked Kanako in the eyes and said pleadingly, "Because it has something to do with my past…back in Molmol…please…that's really all I can tell you right now…"

Kanako's eyes bored into the young girl's eyes, trying to detect any form of malicious intent. Could she trust her? Could she really understand the complex relationship she and Keitaro had been hiding from everyone? Would Keitaro even approve of her knowing?

The princess bravely stared back, her resolve unwavering. Gone was the playful little girl that Kanako had been used to. This time Su was standing her ground, determined to make her point that she was completely serious about her curiosity and its connection to her past.

Finally, Kanako sighed and said, "I need to confer with Keitaro. It will be his decision."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. It would really surprise me if you didn't run it by him first…" Su agreed, with a small smile.

The co-manager of the Hinata Inn regarded the princess once more, "Keep in mind. You have done very little to gain THIS level of trust with us."

"I know…I know…that's why I wanna give you this." Su tentatively handed her a CD contained in a very well protected case.

"And what is this?" Kanako asked, keeping her eyes on Su.

"It's all my research on Keitaro. He's real special, not just 'cause he's Keitaro and we like him lots…" Su stated, ignoring Kanako's skeptical look "…but also 'cause his DNA is extremely unique and could be the foundation of a lot of scientific discoveries and medical breakthroughs. I coulda won lotsa awards by publishing just my preliminary findings alone. But I don't wanna do that anymore. Not to Keitaro."

The princess looked at the ground shamefully, took a deep breath, and said. "I really feel bad for the things I did to your brother. I can never make up for all the suffering I caused. But what I can do is make sure nobody else does it to him. Before I came to see you, I degaussed my computers and re-initialized all my equipment. You can hire someone to check it yourself, but it will look obvious to even the most inexperienced hacker. It's completely clean, nothing left. I know I'm real young, but that disk holds all of my life's work. What you hold is all I got. Without it, I'm set back several years and probably will never recover it completely."

Kanako just started at Su, wondering if she could really believe her. The dark skinned girl picked up on this.

"You probably don't believe me, and probably think I'm crazy. But it's true. I'm serious when I say I want Keitaro, and YOU, to trust me. I meant it when I said that this has something to do with my past. I'm not the little girl you all think I am."

Kanako twirled the CD in her hands, noting how Su reacted. The young genius never took her eyes of the disk. The reverence she held toward it was proof enough that it was genuine. The girl was serious.

"All right. I will speak to Keitaro. And don't worry, nothing will happen do this disk."

"T-Thank you, Kanako." Said Su.

"Don't thank me yet, Su…Keitaro may still decide against trusting you."

"It's Kaolla." The young princess said quietly..

"Excuse me?" Asked Kanako.

"My name. It's Kaolla…" she finally said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Keitaro was interrupted from his archeology paper when he heard a knock on his door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, he called out "Come in!"<p>

He smiled when he saw Kanako enter the manager's quarters and close the door. She slowly walked up to his low table and knelt at his side. Keitaro watched her movements closely, noting her careful movements and concluding that his sister was most likely still recovering from their activities from the previous night. At one time, he felt guilty for this. But Kanako made sure to allay those feelings by showing him repeatedly how much she enjoyed it, and that she could take significantly more punishment.

Noticing his sister's somewhat submissive demeanor, Keitaro wondered if she was still feeling some residual effects of being in what she called "subspace". Even though he regularly devoted plenty of aftercare time to his sister, there were a couple of times where she was still in the mindset of their play time long afterward. Kanako attributed this to the intensity of their experience, and said that it was a testament to his abilities and her enjoyment of them that sometimes it took a while for her indifferent, no-nonsense persona to return.

"Can I help you, little sister?" Keitaro said.

"I had another conversation with Kaolla Su today. She asked me about the Annex once again." Kanako replied.

"She did?" he asked in surprise. "What did she ask about?"

"Much like the last time, she saw us enter the Annex last night, and wondered what we were up to."

Keitaro's eyebrows furrowed. "Any idea why?"

"She claims her curiosity is due to something in her past, but she was unwilling to specify any more than that."

"Her…past?" the landlord said, slightly confused.

"That's what she said." Kanako answered.

Keitaro had no idea why the princess would be so adamant about learning what goes on in the Annex. Having only recently reconciled with her, he wondered if the girl was merely an attempt to perform some duties in order to atone for her transgressions against him. She didn't need to, of course, as he had stated that he already forgave her. Yet it seemed very important for Su…err Kaolla, that is…to get into his good graces. And for some reason, she felt that the Annex, and whatever activities she thought he and his sister did in there, was the means to an end.

Granted, Keitaro couldn't argue that there might be some truth to that.

After some thought, the young manager spoke. "Even though I am not ashamed of our relationship, little sis, I'm not entirely comfortable of sharing THAT aspect of it to Su. She probably means well, but maybe she thinks we have some family project and just wants to help as a means to make up for her old ways."

"That was what I first thought as well," added Kanako, "except that she has been acting strange lately and the manner in which she approached us seemed like she was trying to be discreet. Something completely unlike the princess that we know."

"Wow, really?" Keitaro asked in surprise. Discretion was never something he associated with resident from Molmol.

"Not only that. She also made it clear that it was *your* permission she wanted, not necessarily *ours*. The implication is that she knew I would unquestionably defer any questions regarding our relationship to you. Now, why would she think that?" Kanako asked, deliberately making eye contact with her brother to reinforce her meaning. Keitaro's eyes widened in realization.

"I…see…" the young man said, his mind mulling over possibilities. It was starting to seem that the princess may really know more than she let on.

"There is more." Kanako continued. "I'm sure you're also aware that Kaolla has a unique intellect which is only matched by her rabid desire to dissect and analyze matters that interest her. Yourself, as an example."

Keitaro shifted uncomfortably, thankful that he somehow managed to escape being dissected.

"The Kaolla Su we are familiar with would stop at nothing to get to the root scientific mystery. And you and your immortality, my dear brother, represented a mystery with unimaginable potential for her. Yet, she was willing to part with her notes and virtually destroy her life's work, to put them in your hands in order to gain your trust." Kanako stated, placing the data disk she had been given earlier on the table.

"What? She…destroyed? But why? I didn't …" Keitaro sputtered.

"Her work isn't really destroyed. All of it is here, on this disk." The co-manager of the inn interrupted, pointing to the disk. "This represents something very valuable to Su, and she claims it is the only copy. Now she has entrusted it to you, to do with however you see fit. I believe she hopes this gesture will be enough to earn your trust."

Keitaro stared at the disk for a moment. It wasn't so much the disk, but what it represented. Even though he had nothing to do with Kaolla's decision, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt that she resorted to such extremes. "You know, I can't keep this. I would feel awful not giving it back to her. It doesn't seem right for me to have it. She doesn't have to do this sort of thing for me." He finally said.

Kanako nodded. "I assumed as much. It's just the way you are. And it's why we love you so much, big brother." She said with a small smile.

"Well, I just don't feel I deserve…things like that…" Keitaro muttered, blushing.

"You had no way of knowing what she was going to, big brother. So please don't feel guilty about it. Since it bothers you so much, you can return it to her."

"I will. I mean, I like Kaolla, I really do. A good part of me wants to trust her. I just wish there was a way to know that she's on the level without her doing something so drastic."

"There is." Kanako answered, to her brother's surprise. "The way she had been acting intrigued me enough that I contacted the one person I knew who would be most familiar with Kaolla and her background." Kanako assured.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Her brother asked curiously.

"Granny Hina," the Goth girl concluded.

"Wow, really?" Keitaro asked in surprise. He never thought to contact the family head.

"Yes, she was the one who admitted Kaolla into the Inn so I felt she would know her better than anyone else here. So I called Granny and talked to her about it. After enduring several minutes of her teasing me mercilessly about our relationship," Kanako said with a slight blush, "she said that we could trust the princess implicitly. I could not get any more details, as her skill at deflecting questions is legendary. However, she did confirm something that Su hinted at."

"Which was?"

"That she definitely is NOT the hyperactive and troublesome girl we think she is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A few days later, Kaolla Su found the disk in her room attached to a note. She sobbed a bit after reading it, then took the disk and hugged it to herself a moment. Her eyes filled with happy tears, she stared at the flag of Molmol as if asking the all seeing eyes how to move forward. A decision having been made, she placed the disk in an electronic safe disguised as a tree trunk. One way or another, she was going to use it to make Keitaro's life better.

Shortly afterward, the princess found Keitaro at the northern side of the Hinata Inn property. He was applying some form of wood preserver on the walls of a building that looked like it used to be a dojo. It was a secluded enough location that she was certain she could talk to her landlord without being overheard by any of the tenants of the Inn. Even though she was certain that the rest of the girls were gone for the day, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Heya Keitaro…" she called jovially.

"Hello Su, no school today?" Asked the young man. He was happy to see the resident representative of Molmol royalty being close to her old self again.

"I do, but I only had 2 classes and we're supposed to have study period for the rest of the day. All my stuff is done already so I snuck out…" the girl said with a sheepish grin.

"I see", said Keitaro. '_Well, it's not like she's behind in school work anyway…heck, she could probably teach them a thing or two_,' he thought as he finished covering the last panel with the wood preserver. Giving his work a second go-over, he looked behind him to see Su just happily watching him.

"Wouldn't you rather go do something fun? Like go to the arcades or something?" He said as he started putting away the nasty smelling chemicals. "It would probably be a lot more interesting than staying alone here."

"Nah, I would kinda rather be with you." said the resident genius with a small smile.

Keitaro looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the girl, "I'm sure you can find much more fun people to be with than me, Su."

"Kaolla." the dark skinned girl said.

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me, Kaolla. It's my real name after all." she said shyly.

"Right, western type name, got it." Keitaro nodded. He had gotten used to the different surname conventions having been part of international archeology teams. The young girl beamed happily.

"Still, I'm sure a young genius like you probably has more interesting people to hang around with than a second rate archeologist who dabbles poorly in hotel management like me." Keitaro said with a grin. This made the girl giggle.

"Umm…actually…most people are kinda afraid to be around me." she admitted sheepishly.

Keitaro chuckled. "Gee, I can't possibly imagine why." He said in a sarcastic tone while giving her an amused look.

The princess couldn't help but giggle once more. The amusing repartee warmed her heart as it reinforced the fact that Keitaro really did forgive her. It was just like what Kanako had said. He was such a kind soul, and probably more forgiving than he should be. Granted, he also made sure not to keep his back turned to her for very long. Old habits die hard, she supposed. Unfortunately, the princess could not help but feel a tinge of guilt for this.

Taking a quick look around her surroundings once again, Kaolla asked quietly. "Why are you so nice to me, Keitaro?"

"Err…what was that, Kaolla?" He responded, wondering what prompted her to ask that question just now.

"You're so nice to me." She said with her eyes downcast, her fingers gripping her skirt.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You're a bright girl with a big smile and even bigger brain." Keitaro said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but…my big brain came up with all the things that hurt you…"

"Kaolla, stop…" Keitaro interrupted. The guilty genius refused to look up as he approached her. "I already told you that I forgave you. You shouldn't feel bad about that anymore." He said with a smile.

"I know, but still…" she said, shaking her head.

"Now, now…there's no need to feel like that." Keitaro said gently. Unfortunately, all it did was draw Kaolla into a guilty silence.

Having acquired a bit of confidence thanks to his special relationship with his sister, Keitaro had an inspired thought and decided on trying a different approach.

"Uh uh, that is not allowed," he said in a playfully stern voice, "even though sad Kaolla is very cute, I'd much rather see happy Kaolla. Her smiles are much prettier than sad Kaolla's frowns."

The sad girl's eyes suddenly widened at what she heard. _'Did he say I was cute?'_ she thought. Warily, she looked up and found him giving her a thoughtful look.

Not letting her get her bearings, the landlord leaned forward, as if examining the suddenly shocked girl's face. "Hmm, surprised Kaolla is real cute too," he said thoughtfully causing the girl to blush. Keitaro rubbed his chin and said sagely, "And she's not frowning, so this is definitely better. But I still prefer seeing happy Kaolla." He nodded confidently.

Unable to stop herself, Kaolla let a stifled giggle escape. It was just too much, and despite her embarrassment the princess couldn't help but give her wonderful landlord a big bright smile.

"Success!" Keitaro cheered triumphantly.

Beneath her smile, Kaolla's heart skipped and she felt warmer inside. Once again, the young man managed to make someone fall deeper in love with him without any idea he was doing it.

"So, is happy Kaolla going to stay a while?" Keitaro asked in his playful, mock stern voice.

"Yeah," she said as she giggled happily, "I think so." The young genius felt relief. Keitaro's forgiveness was reaffirmed. Being called "cute" and having her smiles described as "pretty" didn't hurt either.

Keitaro was also quite happy with himself. He wasn't sure Kaolla would react to a flirtatious compliment, but seeing her smile made it all worthwhile. He had to admit that the princess was not only cute but pretty in an exotic kind of way. She also had some mysterious way to appear either younger or older, depending on her mood. It was as if his perception of her age was influenced by how she carried herself and her emotions.

Still caught up in a feeling of accomplishment, he couldn't help but continue the banter. "That's good to hear. Otherwise I'd have to bend you over my knee and spank some sense into you," said the landlord with an exaggerated wink.

Once again, Kaolla's eyes widened in surprise. '_Ohmigod! Did he really just say that?_' she thought as her mind raced. Unable to hide her shock, she stared at him in disbelief. The look on her face caused Keitaro to fall into uncontrolled laughter.

Realizing she had been teased yet again, she pouted outrageously which only served to cause more chuckles with the highly amused landlord. Eventually, Kaolla could no longer resist his infectious laughter and joined him.

"You're so mean sometimes, Keitaro." The princess with a playful pout after they had both settled down

"I'm sorry. I just thought a little bit of joking around might make you feel better." He replied, settling down on the floor to relax a bit before hauling his maintenance supplies away. He leaned against the wall, giving his work second look in case he missed a spot and deemed his work satisfactory.

The two were silent a few moments just looking toward the inn, both not quite ready to have this nice feeling between them end just yet.

Somehow, Keitaro's confidence may have been infectious. The Molmolian princess considered her dear landlord for a moment, and then decided to throw caution to the wind. Quickly reviewing the facts in her head about the two Urashima's disappearing to the Annex, the marks she had noticed on Kanako's body despite her discretion, and the insinuations that both Granny Hina and Haruka had made, Kaolla decided to go for broke.

"Y'know Keitaro," the princess said playfully, "coming from you a spanking don't sound too scary…"

"W-What?" gasped Keitaro, not quite believing what he just heard.

Kaolla giggled at Keitaro's reaction and pressed on. "Just sayin' that a spanking doesn't sound too scary…'specially comin' from you. You just don't seem like the spanking type." she said with a confident, yet playful, tone.

"Is that right?" The young landlord asked, looking at her curiously. "I suppose I've been pretty soft on you girls, seeing that you aren't afraid of my hand touching your bottoms."

"Well, you kinda already done that many times in the past, y'know?" The princess laughed. "I mean, you've had your hands all over us at one time or another…accidentally, of course. So yeah, not really scary at all…" The dark skinned girl laughingly added.

"You realize that the intent of a spanking is to hurt you, right? That's the implied threat." Keitaro said, grinning.

"Nah, you wouldn't hurt us. You're too nice." Kaolla said, winking slyly. "But seeing as I kinda owe you, Keitaro, I'd let you spank me if you really wanted to."

The young man smirked. "Well, you don't owe me anything for one….and secondly, it's not all that effective you'd actually let me do it."

Kaolla giggled. "It's your fault for being such a nice guy."

"Curses!" Keitaro exclaimed dramatically. "There must be something that would strike fear in the hearts of cute princesses…"

"Nope. Love to see ya try though." Laughed the dark skinned girl. There was that word again. She loved hearing it.

"You know, you take the fun out of being evil." The young man pouted.

"That's just it. You're not evil at all! You can't even make a spanking sound scary."

"Well, what if I made it a bare-bottomed spanking? Would that make it scarier? It would be more painful, plus the added exposure…" Keitaro pondered.

Kaolla barely managed to keep her reaction in check. A playful swat was one thing, but a bare bottomed spanking while she lay on her beloved landlord's lap? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it a few times when she started to physically mature and develop feelings for the young man. In fact, the thought of submitting to him in such a fashion actually excited her physically. And now hearing him actually say it, while looking directly at her, made her wonder if he could be even remotely serious. The possibilities sent a very charged tingle down her spine.

"Hah! You wouldn't dare!" She responded, trying to hide her feelings about it.

"If I was truly evil, of course I would! It's not something you'd expect, so it's definitely something I'd have to force on you. You have to admit that would make it scarier, right?" The young man said chuckling.

"Yeah, 'cept you know I wouldn't sit still for it. Think you can keep me on your lap while trying to pull my panties down? I'm a wily lil' princess, y'know?" Kaolla answered with a smirk.

"Kaolla, I have a pretty good idea how squirmy you can be." Keitaro said laughingly. Suddenly reminded of a discussion he had with Kanako earlier, he decided to up the ante. "Actually, if I was truly and completely bent I'd have caught you when you least expected it, dragged you into my evil-lair-slash-warehouse, tied you up with my large inventory of handy rope...that's what it's there for, you know... and then forced you onto my lap. That way, you wouldn't be able to stop me from pulling down your panties and spanking you. What say you now, little miss wily princess?" The young man said, waggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Once again the princess was assaulted by the memories of her private thoughts, many of which involved being at Keitaro's mercy in one form or another. Given her history, It was a very odd turnaround for her. Yet at the same time it also felt strangely appropriate. Not only did she feel that it was adequate penance for her awful deeds against him, but it also fed a need that she had been harboring for a while. A need that she realized she wanted Keitaro to fill.

"D-Do you really keep rope around just for…that?" Kaolla asked warily, hoping her body wouldn't betray how she felt just yet.

"Oh no, of course not." The young man laughed. "I just use it to lash down the old furniture from some of the historical buildings. It's a good quality rope in order to prevent scratching. Although I suppose it is soft enough to use on a naughty tenant if I need to."

"Only naughty tenants?" Kaolla asked, fighting off her blush.

Keitaro stopped himself from saying his first thought, and opted to use the more generally acceptable answer. He had used the rope for other purposes before, but he wasn't going to reveal that right now. "Well, they would be the only ones deserving such treatment. Thankfully, I'm not evil enough to do something like that." He replied.

"You know what, though? I'd probably still let you do it, Keitaro." The princess confessed, turning her head away as her blush become prominent.

"You'd...actually let me tie you up...and spank you?" Keitaro asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kaolla answered, looking back at him with complete sincerity, "…just you…"

The landlord stared at his foreign tenant a moment, suddenly noticing the change in her. No longer was she bouncing about and wiggling her toes in childish exuberance. Instead she had been sitting conservatively with her hands on her lap with a warm expression on her face. All of a sudden, she wasn't the playful little girl anymore. In her place was a young woman trying to make a good impression…to a prospective partner.

Finally he realized it. Kaolla had been flirting with him all this time! She liked him, and she was being very direct. Now, she was looking at him expectantly wondering what he would make of her confession. Her body was also noticeably agitated. Her knees betrayed the constant squeezing of her legs together, and her hands tried to pull her skirt over them in order to hide their movement. She even held her arms close to each other in an attempt to hide a possible reaction coming from her small breasts. She looked exactly like how Kanako did when she was…

Uh oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews. Though not required, they are certainly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"It's not funny, little sister…" said the rather annoyed landlord of the Hinata Inn.

"I disagree, big brother. I believe this situation is actually quite humorous," said the amused individual who was currently at great risk of losing her job as co-manager of the Hinata Inn.

"I was just teasing her!" Keitaro complained.

"I don't doubt you were. However, you have to realize that your teasing tends to affect those who have been infatuated with you for a long time…," said Kanako with a small smile. She was speaking from experience, after all.

"But it's Su! I mean, Kaolla…I mean…she's…" the young man struggled.

"…a young girl who has been growing up idolizing someone she considers a big brother?"

"Exactly! See? She thinks I'm like a big brother, so she shouldn't have those kinds of feelings…"

"Excuse me?" Kanako said pointedly, staring at Keitaro over her lowered glasses. He quickly reconsidered his argument.

"It's not the same! I mean, we're not normal…"

"Is that right?" The Goth girl challenged.

"We're NOT! Look, brothers and sisters don't normally have the kind of relationship that we do. I mean, yes, there's many stories about brother/sister complexes…"

"I REALLY hope you're not trying to equate our relationship to a plot device used in hentai manga," Kanako said with one eyebrow prominently raised higher than the other.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that Kaolla sees me as a brother! And I feel I'm taking advantage of her somehow." Keitaro said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"How could you possibly be taking advantage of her?"

"She trusts me! She looks up to me like I'm her big brother. Big brothers don't…take advantage of their little sister's crush..." Keitaro stopped himself as he could almost feel the smirk forming on Kanako's face.

"It's not taking advantage if we want it, big brother…" The Goth girl said in a matter-of-fact way.

"But it is! I mean, she's young and still growing up…she probably doesn't understand what she's feeling."

"True, she may not completely understand her feelings. But then again, she isn't a little girl anymore. Perhaps you had not noticed but it's been a very long time since she was that 12 year old girl you first met. And you certainly can't argue that her intelligence is lacking."

"This is different, though. Science is a bit different from emotions..."

"And I would agree, to a point. Remember, we're judging her from what we've known about her in the past. Recently she has shown a different side of herself…and part of me is curious as to why Granny Hina is asking us to trust her."

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt to get to know her better. But I don't know about teasing and flirting with her, though." Keitaro stated. Kanako just shook her head.

"I still don't see what the problem would be with that." The Goth girl stated.

"She might not know what she's asking for. If she's just 'crushing' on me then she might say things she doesn't really mean just to get near me. That would almost be like manipulating her. I would be taking advantage of her trust!"

"Do you feel you took advantage of my trust, big brother?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No! Not at all! But what we have isn't the same!"

"It isn't? Neither Kaolla nor I are related to you by blood yet we both adore you like a brother, plus a little bit more. In my case, I love you in both physical and emotional ways despite society's rules. I don't think her feelings are any different from what I felt when we first came to an understanding."

Kanako paused a moment as she watched the Keitaro's eyes light up in comprehension, then continued. "In the past, she saw you as an older brother. This isn't surprising as she is alone here with no family so you've become her protector of sorts. However, her attraction to you has evolved from something akin to sisterly love into something physical. So the only difference between she and I is that I realized a lot earlier in my life that I wanted you in my future, and have decided to do something about it. She may or may not want you in her future, but I bet she would really like to find out."

"Well, I suppose if you put it that way..." Keitaro thought out loud. Turning back to his sister, he saw her regarding him speculatively.

"Perhaps your problem isn't that Kaolla saw you as a big brother, but that you see Kaolla as a little sister." Kanako pondered.

"What? What makes you say that?" the young landlord asked, dumbfounded.

"It's just that your behavior isn't unlike how it was…when we first got together…" she responded. Keitaro looked skeptically at his sister a moment, causing her to sigh and gather her thoughts.

"When I finally convinced you that I loved you and that I would gladly be with you any way you wanted me to be, you were very hesitant to pick it up from where we left off many years ago. I think most of it was because of the physical violence you suffered during your relationship with Naru and the abuse from the rest of the girls here. I wasn't going to push you, but it was obvious that not only did you still love me but you also developed a physical attraction to me as well. Unfortunately, you were having mixed feelings about it." The Goth girl stated.

"Well…yeah, I mean...you were my…" Keitaro trailed off.

"Sister?" Kanako asked.

"Umm…yeah…" the young man agreed, wondering if what he was feeling for Kaolla Su now was similar to how he felt back then. He realized that being with Kanako was not easy for him at first. But somehow after working together closely, they managed to re-kindle their old brother/sister relationship and became more and more comfortable with each other as the days went on. Through Kanako's patience, as well as their constant talking, teasing, and play fighting, they eventually managed to break through the physical contact barriers he had developed through years of abuse from his tenants. The trust they developed with each other became the foundation of the relationship they had now.

Kanako smiled as she watched her brother lost in thought. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she crawled around the low table and gingerly climbed into her brother's lap. Keitaro subconsciously shifted slightly, allowing his sister to straddle him comfortably. The Goth girl sighed happily and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And if I recall correctly," Kanako grinned, "we ended up sitting like this after one of our teasing contests…"

Keitaro laughed, placing his hands on her waist. "That's right, you little sneak! You got me to dare you to sit on my lap…"

The Goth girl grinned and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "There was no sneakiness involved," she defended haughtily. "You foolishly dared me to do something I've always wanted to do all along. It caught me completely by surprise but I wasn't going to let you get away with it. It's your fault your mouth was faster than your brain."

"Fine, fine…it was my fault *you* tricked *me* into it." Keitaro jokingly conceded, his eyes showing mischief.

"That's rig…HEY! I didnmmph…" was all Kanako could say in retaliation, as Keitaro cut off her tirade with a firm and demanding kiss. The Goth girl sighed happily as she felt him pull her against him, his hands roaming all over her back. She instinctively rubbed her body against his, making sure he knew the surprise attention was appreciated. As she felt his tongue at her lips, she opened her mouth and granted him entry. They savored each other's taste for a moment before breaking off the kiss.

Keitaro grinned at his disheveled little sister. Her face was a mixture of confusion and desire. She knew he only intended to distract her, and she cursed her body for being so damn compliant to him. Still, it wasn't as though the intimacy was unwanted. She had already offered herself completely to her brother, and she was glad he was no longer afraid to take what was his. But she had a point to make about Kaolla Su, dammit!

"If you are done molesting me, big brother…" Kanako began.

"But I've barely started, little sister…" Keitaro said with a grin, his hands creeping up to his sister's chest. The Goth girl gasped lightly, enjoying the feel of her brother's fingers, and began squirm on his lap.

"So...do you…enjoy feeling up your…little sister?" The Goth girl said in a somewhat strained voice. It was getting very hard to stay on topic with the erotic feelings she was getting. If this kept up, she'd be grinding on his lap…hard…

"Of course I do, it's what little sisters are for, right?" He replied with a leer. Unceremoniously, he unbuttoned the girl's blouse, pulled her bra upwards to expose her breasts, and then cupping them gently, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

Seeing her brother commit completely to molesting her, she struck. "Don't you think…your OTHER little sister…would like…this sort of attention too?" She said with a sly wink.

"W-What?" Keitaro started, seemingly caught by surprise. His hand suddenly stopped its ministrations, yet unwilling to let go of the lovely softness of his sister's breasts.

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Kanako decided to push him further. Quickly peeking at the door to confirm it was locked, she began grinding onto his lap to ensure he remained aroused. "You know she likes you…wouldn't like to find out how much?" she said, while shrugging off her blouse.

"But…I…" Keitaro stuttered, his position wavering as he fought the roars of his libido.

"I bet she really does want to be tied up." the Goth girl said as she reached backward and removed her bra seductively. She continued to grind on his erection, congratulating herself for keeping him rock hard despite his indecision. "If she reacted the way you described after you told her our inventory of rope, I bet she's had ideas of that vein for a while now."

Keitaro stared right into his sister's eyes, and couldn't see any trickery behind it. She seemed sincere about her feelings regarding Kaolla Su. It wasn't as if he didn't suspect anyway, the signs were there during their brief conversation. Recalling the reactions of the princess that day, his hands slowly traveled down to Kanako's hips, making sure that she remained in a good position on his hardness. His sister's soft skin felt nice in his hands.

"And didn't you say that she was turned on by your teasing?" Kanako said, pulling her brother's hand down toward her ass. Leaning forward slightly, she pulled his hand under her skirt, and made it cup her panty clad bottom. Seductively, she asked "Don't you want to try and see how she'd react…to real bare bottomed spanking?"

The young landlord's eyes lit up at the thought. Kanako's grinned, seeing him really consider the idea. Leaving her brother's hands on her ass, she wrapped his arms around his neck once more, making her breasts press against his chest.

"Don't you think that would be fun, big brother? To play with an exotic girl like Kaolla? Your OTHER little sister?" She teased as she continued to grind against his very aroused member that threatened to burst out of his pants. Part of her wondered how long it would take before Keitaro dragged her to the Annex.

"Why are you doing this? Do you really want me go after another girl?" Keitaro asked, fighting the urge to ravish the girl in his lap. She rarely teased him like this in his room as she preferred the quick gratification afforded by the privacy and equipment in the Annex. He had always wanted to use Kanako in the Manager's quarters, but he was always afraid that someone would come into the room unexpectedly. At least the hole in the ceiling had been boarded up since last year.

"No, but I know you like her." Kanako said as she unbuttoned her skirt. "And even though you've promised to let me be with you, I don't want to deprive you of an opportunity of to have a relationship with someone who could be…more than just your co-manager…" She smiled at her brother briefly, then pulled her skirt over her head and tossed it to the side. "Besides, you like her don't you?" she asked

"Yes…yes I do…But I'm already happy just being with you…" Keitaro answered thoughtfully. He actually did like Kaolla. She was indeed cute, and the past couple of years were good to her. She was no longer a tiny, skinny little urchin, but a young, active, athletic girl with a slim yet feminine figure.

"I'm glad, big brother. But please don't discount her. She likes you too. She wouldn't have been so jealous of me if she didn't." Kanako said while adjusting herself on her brother's lap, making sure his erection rubbed her at the right spot. Satisfied with her position, she resumed her grinding and said, "Besides, I know how she feels…to be a little sister…and wanting my big brother's touch…"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kanako's breathing grew ragged as her desire also began to build. She knew she didn't have him completely distracted as he was still contemplating his feelings for Kaolla. But the confirmation that she could still excite him like this was both satisfying and thrilling. Part of her wondered what distracted him more, having his nearly naked sister on his lap, or the thought the princess doing the exact same thing.

"Kanako," Keitaro said, trying to reassert himself in this discussion, "We really shouldn't be doing this in my room." As much as he was enjoying his sister's attentions, he needed to make sure they didn't get carried away…too much.

"Doing what, big brother?" She asked in mock innocence, "All we're doing is talking about you giving Kaolla a chance." Her body never stopped grinding, and the scent put little doubt that Keitaro's pants had a significant wet spot that wasn't his doing. That possibility of her teasing him enough to…contribute to the wet spot…gave her a secret thrill.

The young landlord rolled his eyes and laughed. "Talking about the princess doesn't require you be on my lap, naked." He replied.

"I'm not naked yet, big brother. But I could be...if you would be willing to do something nice for me..." teased Kanako as she slipped her thumbs under the elastic of her panties enticingly.

Deciding to play along with his soon to be ravished sibling, he responded. "What did you have in mind, little sister?"

The Goth girl grinned. She knew she was going to pay for all the teasing she had been doing, but it was just so much fun getting her brother worked up.

"A promise," she responded, "a promise to give Kaolla Su a chance. A promise to seriously consider treating her like a little sister...like ME."

"I still don't get why you're doing this, *little sister*…" said Keitaro, emphasizing the last part to assure Kanako that he understood her meaning. She just smiled, leaned in, and kissed the tip of his nose.

Settling back on her brother's lap, Kanako replied. "Like I said, I want you to have a chance. I know where my heart is, and I know you're going to keep your promise to me. But I don't want you to ever feel trapped by our relationship. So I want you to have a shot at a formal relationship…with someone that won't hurt you. And for some reason, I feel the best person for that right now is the princess…"

Keitaro sighed. "Well, all right," he responded, "she seems to like watching me work, anyway. So it's not like there won't be opportunities for us to be alone together. Although I'm not sure if she'll want to after last time though…"

The Goth girl laughed. "I'm pretty sure that from now on, she'll do anything she can to be near you, big brother," she teased.

"You do realize that I didn't have to agree to any of this just to get you to remove your panties, right?" The young man said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know." Kanako said smiling. "It's not like I wouldn't have removed them if you ordered me to, but its fun to pretend I have a choice sometimes. Besides, I know you always try to hear me out. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Well, it's not like I can have my way with you in here, little sister. You're not exactly…quiet…" Keitaro said teasingly.

Kanako gave him a playful grin and slowly got up from his lap to remove her tiny knickers. She held onto them as she settled back on her big brother's lap, pressing her bare sex on the very hard tent on his pants. One way or another, she was going to make her brother's fantasy of using her for his pleasure in the Hinata Inn manager's quarters a reality. She just needed to give him a little push…

Fiddling with the wet bit of fabric and lace in her fingers, she rubbed her chin in a theatrically thoughtful way and pondered out loud, "Hmmm…you're right…if only there were something you could stuff in my mouth to keep me quiet…"

Kanako shortly discovered the resourcefulness of a very aroused hotel manager, and the versatility of duct tape.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: ** The reviews have been nice. Like I said, they're not required...but it's nice to see them. So here's a treat. Seeing that I'm behind about 20+ chapters in publishing anyway, I'm putting in an extra update. Glad you folk like the story. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Breakfast was an interesting affair the following morning.

The tenants of the Hinata Inn kept sneaking glances at the two Urashima's as they sat together at the table eating their meal. The co-managers were exchanging small talk while discussing today's delivery schedules in order to determine how to arrange their errands for the day. This was not an unusual occurrence in and of itself as the siblings always talked shop during meals. What made this morning unusual was that Kanako was doing something nobody had ever seen her do at the breakfast table.

She was smiling.

It wasn't like the big bright smiles that Kaolla Su always seemed to have, nor was it the embarrassed smiles that Shinobu tried to hide when Keitaro was talking to her. It was a contented smile…almost bordering on looking smug. The corners of her lips were raised just barely, enough to show a drastic change from her normal mask of indifference. The Goth girl was obviously happy about something. And it was irritating certain tenants of the Inn.

The other girls theorized that something happened last night. In the manager's quarters, where the siblings would retire to for the evening in order to do "paperwork". Their active imaginations ran various scenarios through their heads, each successive one getting worse than the last. It was driving some of them hopping mad.

In the past, the co-managers had a more subdued attitude in the mornings. Keitaro was juggling post graduate work and hotel maintenance, while Kanako struggled with the books plus whatever tasks Granny Hina seemed to constantly give her. Through hard work, the two finally managed to keep the Inn running in the black. Barely. There were still issues to resolve, not the least of which was structural damage caused by random acts of violence perpetrated by the tenants upon the invincible manager. But generally Keitaro would greet them in the mornings with a tired smile, while Kanako just regarded them with what looked and felt like silent hate.

But this time, the Goth girl was smiling. Smiling the morning after she spent a long time alone with Keitaro in his room. Kanako was smiling, and Keitaro looked…tired. The possibilities were driving Naru up the wall, while Motoko merely regarded the two with a look of disgust. Mitsune was dying of curiosity but knew better than to ask Kanako directly. And Shinobu just had a furious blush at what she thought they could have possibly done last night to make the younger Urashima so…happy.

The only girl that did not appear to be affected by the behavior of the Urashima siblings was Kaolla Su. The princess was happily shoveling food into her mouth oblivious to the tension developing among her fellow tenants. Kanako had to give the girl credit for her acting ability. She and the princess had locked eyes three times during breakfast, but none of the other tenants caught their visual exchanges. One thing was clear, though. The princess wanted to talk.

Soon both tenants and hotel staff finished their meals and Keitaro announced that he had to leave in order to run his errands. After briefly giving his sister a kiss on cheek, he bid everyone farewell and headed out. This left Kanako alone with a few agitated tenants.

"What happened last night, Kanako?" Asked Naru.

Suddenly, the entire dining room was quiet.

"What are you talking about, Narusegawa?" Replied the Goth girl unperturbed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What happened last night between you and Keitaro?" the former fiancé repeated in a heated voice.

"You were observed leaving Keitaro's room very early in the morning," specified Motoko. "And since nobody saw you return to your room last night, the postulation is that you spent the evening in your brother's room."

"Not that it is any business of yours, but why would it matter that I slept in my brother's room? As we are siblings, it is not something that we haven't done before. And besides, I happen to trust Keitaro. He isn't the pervert you make him out to be." Kanako said sharply. Naru just glared back, grinding her teeth.

"He's not who we are worried about." Responded Motoko. "We are more concerned about you and your intentions for your brother now that you two are…close. One would think it would give way to inappropriate behavior between the two of you."

"So you don't like how close Keitaro and I have become, then? Do I detect a bit of jealousy perhaps?" Kanako deflected.

"I don't give a damn about that how close you are to that pervert!" snarled Naru before Mitsune could stop her.

"We are merely concerned about the propriety issue as it is against the rules of the Inn. That is all." Motoko reaffirmed.

Kanako held back a condescending snort. "Somehow I doubt that, Aoyama. But I'll try to humor you. The rule you're referring to prohibits any tenant from bringing any male guests to stay overnight at the Inn. It makes no mention of this rule applying to staff or the management."

"What?" Gasped Naru.

"So even if Keitaro and I were to sleep in the same room, " Kanako continued, "no propriety rules would be violated. It is the same reason Ms. Konno has not been evicted despite her wanton advances toward Keitaro in order to fund her gambling habit."

"Hey!" The resident writer and slacker protested.

"The pranks you used to pull on my brother are common knowledge, Konno. But the propriety rules exempt you since the target of your actions was the landlord, and not a guest of the inn. Management is tasked to enforce the propriety rules, but they are not subjected to it." Kitsune was polite enough to be embarrassed.

"That's not fair!" Naru complained. "So are you telling me that Keitaro could molest any of us girls and get away with it?"

Keeping her anger in check, the Goth girl responded. "Outside of the fact that Keitaro would never touch any of you tenants without your consent, Keitaro is not exempt from the laws of the land despite your exaggerated attempt to twist the wording of the lease you all signed. Even with the latitude allowed him through his ownership of this Inn, he is honorable and cares for the well being of all you tenants regardless of how you have treated him the past."

"Hmph…so you say," Naru differed…crossing her arms in front of her. Kanako was about to reply when Shinobu piped up.

"Ummm…Kanako...am I considered…a 'staff' person?" Shinobu asked nervously. Naru's eyes flared with anger at the possible implications.

The co-manager of the inn turned to the resident chef and calmly stated. "According to the books, you are a Tenant who pays rent through non-cash means. This means you are still subject to the code of conduct enforced upon everyone."

"Oh…okay." The young chef replied. Her face was a mixture of relief and a little disappointment.

"Maehara, this was done for your benefit. If we were to record you as an employee, you would be liable for taxes based on the cash value of the work you put in. Keitaro didn't want you to worry about that. However, if you truly wish to work for the Urashima family, I can have a contract drawn up for you to look at."

Shinobu looked at Kanako thoughtfully at the moment, the gears in her mind clearly working. The co-manager of the inn smiled to herself while she allowed the girl her fantasies for a few moments before deciding to let her down gently. "Please keep in mind that regardless of the accusations being made by your fellow tenants, being an employee does not mean that Keitaro will automatically take liberties on you."

"W-What? Err…I know…I didn't…" Shinobu stammered. The Hinata Inn's resident chef blushed furiously at Kanako's perceptive assumption behind her motives. Mitsune grinned, having caught on as well.

"Just because he hasn't, doesn't mean he won't try anything." huffed Naru.

Kanako's eyes narrowed at the ex-fiancé. She would have lashed out in response if it wasn't for the promise she made with Keitaro when she became the co-manager of the inn. Luckily, her skills were not limited to physical abilities.

"Don't worry, Narusegawa. I have can say with complete confidence that Keitaro has absolutely no desire to take liberties upon your person." The Goth girl baited.

"And what makes you say that?" Naru challenged, obviously offended by the statement.

"Because my brother has been confiding with me ever since we started running this inn together. And I have learned that the one thing he wants in a relationship more than anything else is trust. He wants someone who trusts him, and someone who he can trust right back. Can you honestly say that you trust my brother, Narusegawa?"

"Like I could ever trust a pervert like him," the ex-fiancé scoffed.

"Whereas I trust him so implicitly that I would sleep in his room without worrying about his perversions. In fact, I trust my brother enough that I would slip into his futon at night completely naked and know that he wouldn't do anything without my consent." Kanako replied, shocking the tenants of the Hinata Inn with her frankness.

Motoko coughed and said, "Be that as it may, we are also aware of your feelings for your brother. As such, your consent would be irrelevant as you would most likely be the instigator. We would not put it past YOU to actually crawl into his bed and allow him to perform his perversions upon you. In fact, that is exactly what we suspect you did last night." The girls nodded in agreement, although for different reasons and concerns.

"And what business would it be of yours if we did?" The Goth girl asked indifferently, once again shocking the tenants.

"It's immoral!" cried Naru.

"How so? We are not blood related." Kanako answered.

"But you were raised together as siblings. Would that not make such…activities …equivalent to incest?" Motoko asked seriously.

"Such conventions are immaterial to me. Although I still call him my brother, I see him more as a childhood friend for whom my feelings for grew as we got older."

"Feelings that you cannot act upon according to the law." The resident swordsman added sternly.

"The law prevents us from having a formal union and acquiring the legal benefits therein. It has no bearing on a physical relationship between two unrelated individuals who are above the age of consent."

"So you can have yer cake an' eat it too," Mitsune said in obvious sarcasm, "Sounds like a nice setup for ya, sugah."

"A setup which any of you girls could have had, if you had the decency to see Keitaro for the kind and honorable man that he is instead of the pervert you have all accused him to be." Kanako said tiredly.

"So is that what this all is? Some setup?" Growled Naru.

"No," replied the Goth girl as she got up from the table, "I am merely giving my brother a safe harbor from all the uncontrolled tempests you all have been to him. Even though I can't marry him, I want him to experience the unconditional love and affection he deserves for all the hard work, kindness, and patience he has shown to everyone he has known…including all of you."

As Kanako walked toward the door, Mitsune sniped condescendingly, "Some sacrifice, sugah. Ah bet you just loved letting him park his 'boat' in your 'harbor'…"

The Goth girl paused a moment to flash a small yet smug smile back at the table before disappearing out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kanako sat in an obscure corner of the Hinata cafe typing away at a laptop. Next to her sat a cup of tea that had barely been touched. Not that it was bad tea, but she rarely ever finished whatever Haruka served her when she brought her work here. It was an unspoken ritual. Kanako would bring her work, Haruka would serve tea, and the tea would get cold.

The regulars more or less respected her privacy and usually ignored her, which was fine as it provided her with a more favorable work environment. Any patrons foolish enough to try and chat her up would usually get thrown out of the café on their heads. If they were lucky, this removal procedure would be performed by Haruka in her normally delicate yet unsubtle fashion. Eventually it became an unwritten rule not to bother the cute Goth girl sitting in the corner. Kanako liked it that way. Thus the café became her preferred workspace when Keitaro was out running errands.

Unfortunately, there was no way to stop an uninvited guest from interrupting her work if they were both determined and foolish. On this given day, such a description could not have been any more appropriate for the individual who just happened to be interfering with the sanctity of Kanako's domain.

"They're really angry at you, you know." Said a familiar voice.

Kanako looked up and noticed Kaolla Su looking at her with a friendly yet inquisitive look. Her head was tilted to the side expectantly, and her trademark carefree and playful smile was gracing her features.

"Their distorted sense of propriety is not my concern," replied the Goth girl as she resumed working on her document.

"It should be. Keitaro doesn't like it when you wind 'em up like that." The princess said with a grin.

Kanako sighed, realizing that Kaolla was right in some respects. Still, it wasn't as if their treatment wasn't undeserved. "Be that as it may, they had no business asking about any private business between me and my brother."

"Not saying they didn't deserve it, but Keitaro's gonna catch heat for it."

"I know. Perhaps I can deflect some of their wrath away from my brother." The younger Urashima pondered guiltily.

"Ain't gonna work. They're angry at both of you. Getting 'em angrier at you is only gonna make 'em angrier at him. What you need is to make 'em think of something else." Said the resident genius as she sat down, not caring to wait for an invitation.

Kanako looked at the foreigner squarely, "You sound pretty confident with your evaluation of your fellow tenants. Why bother me about it, then?"

"I just wanna help. I know what makes the girls tick, and what makes 'em explode. Not hard to figure 'em out once you realize they all like Keitaro. But you prolly already knew that." Kaolla said with a sneaky grin.

"Yes, "agreed Kanako, "that much I already knew. But I still don't see how that helps the situation, and what your motivation is to help us."

"I wanna help 'cause I like Keitaro too, okay?" the princess admitted sheepishly. "I don't like seeing him getting hurt anymore. Least I can do y'know?"

"This had better not be a trick, Kaolla." Kanako threatened.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not like that. Not anymore." The foreigner said, glumly. "Keitaro forgave me. Dunno why, but he did. Not gonna mess that up."

"So, this is merely your plan for redemption?"

"Nah, this is me wanting to take care of Keitaro. He's a nice guy, and he deserves a break. Kinda like what you said." She said, smiling slightly.

"So you want him to park his 'boat' in your 'harbor' too?" Kanako said with a sneer.

"Kanako!" the dark skinned girl gasped. Realizing the attention she attracted, she covered her mouth as she blushed furiously. "Ohmigosh! You're awful!"

"And you're not denying it, either." The co-manager of the Hinata Inn snickered. She congratulated herself for catching the princess off guard.

Still blushing, Kaolla leaned forward and spoke quietly but firmly. "Of course I'm not! I admit it, I like Keitaro a lot! But I'm not doing this just for…THAT…"

"Then what ARE you doing this for?" Kanako prodded once again.

"Dammit, can't I just help because I want to? Can't I help just 'cause it's the right thing to do? Doesn't Keitaro deserve it? Yeah, I'm no saint. But I don't wanna be one of the demons that mess up his life either, okay?" Kaolla said in a huff, and then leaned back into her chair pouting.

The Goth girl just regarded the girl curiously, detecting nothing but sincerity from the princess despite her frustration. This made her smile inside a bit more.

"Look, I know I don't have a shot at Keitaro now that he's with you," Kaolla admitted, "and you're good for him so I don't wanna mess that up for him. But he's been good to me, even when I didn't' deserve it. I can't thank him enough for that. So even if I can't be with him, I wanna do what I can to make him happy."

Kanako had surmised as much, but felt better hearing the princess say it in her own words. As she prepared to respond to the poor girl, they were interrupted by a new contributor to the conversation.

"Why are you giving the girl grief, Kanako?" Said the manager of the Hinata Café in an impatient voice.

"Hello Haruka" greeted Kanako, wondering how much of their conversation was overheard.

"The poor girl wants to help, so let her. We already vouched for her, so I don't know why the heck you're still stringing her along." Haruka said to the dark skinned girl's surprise. Kanako shot a look of displeasure at the café manager, who shrugged it off by taking another drag from her cigarette.

"W-What?" asked Su, looking back and forth between the two Urashima women.

Haruka turned to Kanako, almost daring her to interrupt her. The Goth girl wisely kept quiet as the older Urashima continued, "Kanako asked us about you, Su. Something about you wanting to see the Annex?" The princess quickly turned to Kanako with a worried look.

"Don't worry," Haruka soothed, "we didn't tell them anything. But you two probably need to have a long talk sometime. Besides, she wouldn't be this much of a hard-ass if she didn't like you. Haven't you noticed that you're the only tenant she actually calls by their first name?" The café manager took another drag as she rolled her eyes at the glare Kanako was giving her.

The princess looked back at the Goth girl with wide eyes, unsure what to say, daring to hope that she might have been right about the Urashima siblings all along. Kanako met her stare with a resigned sigh, and then turned to give a disappointed look at Haruka.

"Oh, stop that," waving off the Goth girl's impatient look, "she's a lot smarter than the rest of the girls. I'm surprised she hasn't picked up on that yet. You've at least spoken to Keitaro about her, right?"

"Yes," replied Kanako in a somewhat reserved voice, "he and I have…spoken…about Kaolla."

Haruka's keen eye noticed Kanako's hesitation. That usually only happened when an inquiry was made about something intimate between Urashima siblings. Wait a minute…

"This…'discussion'…did it happen last night?" Haruka gleaned.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Kanako responded with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I'm wondering why you're being so bashful about this 'discussion' you had with Keitaro about our cute little princess here." The café manager said, causing the wide eyed Kaolla to blush.

"Maybe I don't wish to discuss it while she is here."

"I thought you didn't' care what other people thought about you and Keitaro."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Keitaro is completely comfortable with being so open about our relationship. I personally do not care, but I have to think of him too."

"Oh good grief." Haruka said, shaking her head. "Hey Su, do you care that Kanako sleeps with her brother?"

"Umm…I…it doesn't…bother me…" The blushing princess answered warily. Both Urashima women stared at the girl a moment.

"You see?" Kanako pointed out.

"Okay, she's fidgeting. But I don't think she's really bothered by it…." Haruka argued.

"I'm not! Really, Kanako…I'm not. I'm happy for you!" Kaolla insisted.

"You do realize that Haruka isn't referring to just sleeping. She actually means that Keitaro and I are having sex."

"Yeah, I know. I mean…yeah…I'm a little jealous. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to help him."

"Even if you get nothing in return?" The Goth girl challenged.

"I've already gotten more than enough from him. If anything, I'm the one who owes him for all the patience he's showed me." The dark skinned girl said, firmly.

Kanako snorted. "You don't owe him anything. He expects nothing from you. In fact, the best thing you can do for him is to just be yourself."

"And I will, but that doesn't mean I can't do things for him when I can. Please, I just want him to be happy…even if it isn't with me…" Kaolla said sadly. Haruka turned away, hiding a knowing grin.

"Oh, what are you smirking about Haruka?" Kanako sniped, having noticed the café manager anyway.

"Maybe you're the one jealous of her." Haruka began, chuckling at the look of surprise from the princess.

"Ugh, will you PLEASE stop trying to stir things up? You're worse than Granny Hina! Look…what my brother needs are friends, not problems..." The Goth girl said, rubbing her forehead.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this! Just be honest with each other and give it a chance. I know that the two of you think the world of Keitaro and will do anything for him. If you work together, I have a good feeling it will work out for the best." Haruka explained patiently.

Kanako regarded the princess one more time. Although the princess smiled back eagerly, her eyes showed a hint of courage and determination that was unusual for Kaolla Su. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel anything but heartfelt sincerity from the girl. The ringing endorsement from Haruka and Granny Hina didn't hurt either.

"All right, Haruka. We'll see what happens." Kanako said finally. Kaolla beamed happily.

"Good! I'm sure you girls will discover that you have more things in common than you thought. In fact, I think it would be best if you were to treat her like…a sister." Haruka said with a knowing grin.

This time it was Kanako's turn to be surprised. '_What in the world does she…?_' With eyes as wide as dinner plates, she looked at Haruka in shock then at Kaolla at disbelief. The café manager laughed heartily at the younger Urashima sibling, enjoying the satisfaction of giving the manipulative girl a taste of her own medicine.

"Okay, now I'm REALLY curious. All right Kaolla, you're going to tell me how you think you can help my brother. If it works, then you and I will talk with Keitaro so we can finally get to the bottom of your curiosity over the Annex." Kanako said, shutting down her laptop. The Molmolian princess nodded excitedly in anticipation. Haruka looked at the two girls with a pleased expression and nodded approvingly.

"And I don't appreciate the meddling, Haruka." Kanako said as the café manager started to leave.

"You're welcome, Kanako," responded the aforementioned meddler with a wink before she walked off.

Once she was out of earshot, Kanako said "All right…sister...What's your plan?"

* * *

><p>It turned out that the plan was to misdirect the girls into believing they had been fooled by Kanako.<p>

It was a well known fact that Kaolla had gadgets all over the house, both for security and for watching Keitaro. The princess revealed that she had surveillance footage taken by her 'camera-tama's' that night and it showed the Goth girl going in and out of the manager's quarters twice. When the other tenants questioned why Kanako would make so many visits, Kaolla mentioned that Kanako's heat signature was abnormally high when she both entered and exited Keitaro's room. At their looks of confusion, the genius suggested that perhaps the she was sexually aroused at the time. However, since she exited the room in the same state, it was safe to assume that her advances were rebuked...both times.

This seemed to placate the girls somewhat. They were clearly disturbed at the idea of a horny Kanako visiting Keitaro's room late at night. But they took solace in the fact that she was unable to get relief. Naru, in particular, seemed very relieved at this revelation and actually cheered. The other girls practically held a victory celebration during dinner. It took Keitaro by surprise as the girls seemed to be very happy with him for some reason but wouldn't explain why. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he took it all in stride and enjoyed himself.

The success of Kaolla's plan was not lost on Kanako. Although the footage was completely fabricated, Naru and company fell for it. She and the princess exchanged knowing glances throughout the evening, secretly laughing at the rest of the tenants. It was amazing how effectively they had been fooled. Kanako realized that perhaps it would not be a bad idea to have a girl with such skills on her side. Once dinner was complete, she managed to discreetly give the dark skinned girl a nod of approval which caused the girl to beam happily.

Perhaps it was time to finally solve the mystery of Kaolla Su.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The following day, the Urashima siblings decided to take a break from their usual managerial duties and instead have a picnic at the scenic overlook located in the foothills just north of the Hinata Inn. It was a secluded little clearing surrounded by trees and a grassy area which eventually sloped down to a view of the Inn. The only way to reach the overlook was to take a little known path that twisted around some dense foliage and had tall plants on each side. And although the inn was visible from the overlook, the park itself was very hard to see from the Hinata Terrace.

While they walked, Keitaro asked if his sister knew why the girls were so "festive" the previous night. Kanako recounted the events after breakfast and at the Hinata café up to when she and Kaolla hatched their hasty plan of deception. While she was giving her detailed account, Keitaro somehow managed to snag her hand and showed no intention of letting it go. The Goth girl barely managed to hide her delight at her brother's forwardness in such a normal everyday situation.

"So that's what they were celebrating?" Laughed Keitaro.

"Yes, apparently my inability to seduce you is reason to rejoice," nodded Kanako.

"I see. I'm surprised you did not take it upon yourself to burst their bubble."

"No, it suited our purposes to keep the girls ignorant."

"You know I wouldn't have cared what they thought, Kanako." The landlord said, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

"I realize that, big brother, but we felt that you would appreciate not having to deal with irrational tenants after a long day of running errands all over Tokyo." The Urashima girl said warmly.

"Well, I do appreciate it. It really was a long day. I'll have to find Kaolla and thank her."

"Why not do that right now?" Kanako said, as they reached the clearing. Seeing her brother's curious look, she tilted her head toward a blanket that lay beneath a shady tree. Upon the blanket sat a very excited dark skinned girl waving frantically at them.

"How did she…?" Keitaro started to ask. He was flabbergasted. They had just decided to take the day off this morning. How in the world did the princess know they were going to be here?

Kanako smiled and shook her head. "Kaolla is nothing short of resourceful. My plan was to convince you to let her join us in your room tonight to have a private chat. However, I now realize that this place offers more privacy. I guess she was a step ahead of me."

"Did you know she was going to be here?" The young man asked as the pair walked toward the waving princess.

"I had a hunch she would be. She was peeking at us while we were packing our picnic lunch. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran over here once she figured out what we planned on doing."

"Hmm…I suppose you're right." Chuckled Keitaro, it was something Kaolla was prone to do after all. Oddly, he didn't really mind that she was here despite the unusual circumstances. He did, however, find it curious that neither did Kanako.

"Hiya Keitaro! Hiya sister!" The princess greeted, making room for them on the blanket.

The landlord blinked at the two girls who appeared to be in a brief staring match. Kanako just looked intently at the princess, who just smiled happily right back.

"Sister?" Asked Keitaro carefully as he sat down. Kanako just shook her head and sighed.

"Yes, it was Haruka's idea. She felt that it would be in our best interest to get to know little miss genius here better." Kanako replied, gesturing to the cheerful girl. "She even said, and I *quote*, that it would be best if I treated her like a sister."

"Why do I get the feeling we're being set up?" said Keitaro to nobody in particular. Kanako just shrugged.

"I thought that too. But I couldn't detect any maliciousness from Haruka. And it wasn't as if she was trying hiding something either. Outside of some secret involving Kaolla, she was pretty open about how she felt about her. I believe she is honestly trying to get us together for our benefit." The Goth girl stated.

"It isn't like you two don't have your own secrets…sister." The princess said, nonchalantly.

"Our secrets involve our families and goes back for several generations," replied Kanako defensively.

"I'm gonna guess about nine generations, right?" Asked Kaolla as she leaned forward expectantly.

"Yes…nine generations…exactly." The Goth girl answered carefully. _'Oh my god! What does this girl know?' _she thought.

"Yay, I was right!" Koalla cheered. Kanako frowned at the girl's excitement, while Keitaro just sat on the blanket confused.

"Umm…excuse me…right about what, exactly?" He finally asked.

Kaolla just giggled excitedly at Keitaro as she undid her pony tails. After a brief glance at Kanako, she looked around trying to see if anyone else was watching them. Wondering what was going on, the landlord turned to ask Kanako only to discover her looking around as well. Satisfied that they were unobserved, Kaolla dug into her hair a bit...finally pulling out a thin lock of braided hair…capped at the end with a sequence of colored beads.

"Hey, Kanako wears a braid like that!" said a surprised Keitaro.

Indeed, the young man was quite familiar with the braid. When the Urashima siblings were rebuilding their physical relationship, Kanako felt that Keitaro behaved too "gentlemanly" with her. He explained that he didn't want to try to initiate intimacy when she wasn't in the mood. Kanako lovingly explained that there would rarely be a time that she didn't want him, but her brother had a hard time believing it so instead he would hold back until she practically crawled on top of him.

In order to help Keitaro be more assertive, she turned to an old practice from her past. During her training, she was taught to wear a braid that ended in decorative beads. With her renewed relationship with her brother, she started wearing it again. This time, she even began to call it her "fuck me" braid. Kanako explained that she would wear it only on days she wanted Keitaro to use her. Unconditionally. So if he ever saw her wearing the braid, he had the "green light" to do whatever he wanted. Any fantasy at all, no permission or explanations necessary. All he had to do was take her and do as he pleased. Eventually he started taking the liberties offered to him, even taking Kanako by surprise a few times. So naturally, Kanako decided to always wear the braid.

Keitaro broke out of his daze and said, "So you're…"

"Yep, just like Kanako!" replied the excited princess.

"This had better not be a prank, Su…" threatened Kanako.

The dark skinned girl's mood immediately fell and she quickly backed up in fright. "It's not! Really! I swear!" She explained.

"But how? You're a princess! How is that possible?" The Goth girl retorted.

"It is…" replied Kaolla urgently, "…it's…it's why I left Molmol…"

"What the hell are you…" Kanako started only to stop when she felt Keitaro's hand on her shoulder.

"Kanako, stop…" he said.

"But she's…" The Urashima girl replied angrily.

"I said STOP!" Keitaro repeated, looking at Kanako intently

Kanako just stared back. Biting back her words, she tried her best to calm down. Eventually she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Training took over, and once again she was quietly kneeling on the blanket with her hands on her lap, awaiting instructions.

"Wow, I woulda never…" Kaolla began to say, only to stop when Keitaro shot her the same look. Unable to help herself, she suddenly felt compelled to assume the same position Kanako did. Sure enough, she eventually found herself kneeling on the blanket just like her fellow…sister.

After a few moments, Keitaro ran his fingers through his hair to recompose himself and then spoke. "Okay, obviously Haruka and Granny Hina knew a lot more than they let on. So let's do this calmly. All right?"

"Yes, sir." Both girls replied in unison, much to their collective surprise.

"Kaolla, you're a trained slave girl like Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah. 'Cept I think she's got a year on me though…" The princess replied, keeping her head downturned. Kanako's eyes widened at the confirmation.

"A year?" The young man queried.

"Yes, the black beads usually indicate length of training. Kaolla's braid has two beads, mine has three." Kanako answered.

"Is this what you've been trying to confirm all along, Kaolla?" The young man asked.

The princess nodded and said, "Yeah…I mean…I could tell Kanako had a lot of serious training. Wasn't hard to spot once I figured how she was different toward you than with everyone else. She must've gotten combat as her extra craft too. She's tough like Motoko, but she doesn't fight like her at all."

"What does that mean?" Asked the confused landlord.

"She is referring to training outside of serving." Answered Kanako. "The standard program was two years. Three year programs provided additional training other than pleasure. It varied depending on the client's need or the request of the actual student. Most of the time, it was cooking, dance, or another language. In my case, I was trained in a very specialized form of unarmed combat. So I was educated not only to serve, but to fight effectively without weapons to protect my Master. However, she has misinterpreted the meaning of my beads."

"Huh? It's the same pattern…" Kaolla boggled.

"Yes, but my beads are black and red marbled." Kanako replied, exposing her braid further in the sunlight.

"You're Lifetrained!" The princess gasped.

Kanako nodded. "Yes, I was in the program much longer than three years. In fact, I was one of the very few raised by the Academy to be a slave. They trained me from a very young age to both please and protect." The Goth girl said quietly.

"And you're an awesome fighter too, Kanako! She won't admit it but even Motoko is scared of you. You musta been really special!" added an awed Kaolla Su.

"I had to be. The family had…plans. There were arrangements made long ago which the Urashima's were trying to honor. So they decided to find a girl who could meet the requirement and adopt her into the family in order to circumvent various legal and ethical issues. That girl was me." Kanako stated, suddenly awash with feelings drug up by old painful memories.

"Ummm…is that how you met Keitaro?" The princess asked, wondering if she was overstepping her boundaries.

"Yes, I grew up with him. While he was being raised as the Urashima heir, I was being raised as a concubine to be sold. I suppose it made for an interesting upbringing. He was very kind to me, and I gravitated toward him because of that. In the end, my mind chose him to be the person I was learning these special skills for. So when we played 'house', it was probably a lot different than how other kids played." The Goth girl replied, causing both she and Keitaro to blush slightly.

Keitaro smiled encouragingly at his sister and contributed, "After a while, I began to see the differences between how Kanako acted, and how the other girls in the family did. As we both matured, I began to understand the aspects of her training and discovered the reason behind her unique behavior. I didn't like it, and let my family know. Since I was so young, they hardly listened to me. So I fought with them until I reached my majority, and then they HAD to listen to me. Luckily, I managed to get help from Granny Hina. They weren't about to go against both the family head AND the heir."

Kaolla Su stared at Keitaro in amazement. He fought his own incredibly powerful family to save his adopted sister? Yet again, here was another amazing facet to this man that she had not suspected.

"If things had gone according to plan, I would have been sold to one of the extremely wealthy lords that currently rule Hong Kong." Kanako said with a hitch in her voice. Kaolla turned back to the Goth girl in surprise.

"You know Granny and I weren't going to let that happen, Kanako." Keitaro said soothingly.

"I had hoped not. I was both surprised and relieved to find out I was…re-assigned." She said softly.

"Well, they weren't going to go against the Urashima heir. It would have destroyed the family." Keitaro chuckled. "Besides, you will always be my little sister. I don't care what their reasoning was for adopting you. One way or another, I was going to get you out of there. I made a promise, remember?"

Kanako fought her tears, remembering how her brother fought to save her from the lifelong role she was being trained from birth to perform.

"Wow…it all makes sense…" Kaolla said, looking at the two siblings in awe. "I mean…Keitaro's *the* heir…Kanako's supposed to be 'lifetrained'…but she's here with you…ohmigod…I can't believe it…"

"This needs to remain a secret between us…SISTER" Kanako said, emphasizing the last point, as she looked up at the blabbering Molmolian.

"No, no…I swear, I won't tell. This is just amazing. I thought you were cool before…but this is way more awesome than I thought…" replied Kaolla excitedly.

"It's very important to me that you keep this secret as well, Kaolla." Keitaro told the princess, driving his intent home with his serious gaze. This calmed the girl down significantly.

"Okay…okay…sorry…sheesh…gag order acknowledged, sir…" Kaolla said meekly, turning her gaze back down. Despite the seriousness of the subject, the Urashima siblings couldn't help but smile at the princess. Still, there was a question that nagged them and it needed to be answered.

"Kaolla, how is it that a member of Molmolian nobility…a princess of all things…gets trained to be a slave girl?" Keitaro asked.

Kanako looked up at the dark skinned girl, the question having been burning in her brain since this conversation started.

'_All righty. In for a penny, in for a pound…'_ The princess thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Molmolian princess stared blankly into space as she gathered herself. Much like Kanako, her life before the inn was hardly pleasant. It would be the first time she talked about it to anyone at length outside of when she first met Granny Hina. She was nervous about sharing her family's secret, but felt that the Urashima siblings would be the best people to understand her plight.

Kaolla fidgeted a moment, then started to explain. "Well…it's kinda how Molmol works. Our country got powerful because the royal family married off every daughter to some powerful guy in the world. Kings, lords, emperors, that kinda thing. In return, they got favors and stuff."

"This is not an uncommon practice. Monarchies have strengthened themselves this way for centuries." The Goth girl said.

"Yeah, 'cept the problem is that there's a lot more princesses around than you think. So Molmol decided to up the ante by offering princesses that are more…exciting…than the normally dowdy and stuffy ones all over the world. So, before they marry us off every Molmol princess goes to the academy to get…trained."

"What? That's insane!" Keitaro exclaimed, while Kanako remained thoughtful.

"It's true. They sent me there when I was really young. I barely figured out what sex was about. Then they were teaching me things to make men…happy…"

It was Keitaro's turn to stare at the princess in shocked outrage. "How could they do that? You were only a little girl!" It took him a long time to come to terms with his sister's treatment as it was. Learning that it happened to someone else, much less someone he actually cared for, was even more appalling.

"Well, by Molmolian law they can marry us off when we hit thirteen. So they wanted to make sure we knew how to please a man well before that time. It's just how it worked back home…" The princess said wearily.

"Is that why you're here and not in Molmol now, Su?" Asked Kanako, sounding slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I mean…I was smart…Some of the gadgets I made scared some people, so they mostly left me alone. The royal family didn't like how I thought for myself and decided that they could probably train the smarts outta me if they sent me to the Academy. But I figured out their plan and just went along, pretending to get 'brain washed'. There was no way I was gonna get outta there if I didn't pass. So I had to learn how to be the best slave girl I could be. I laid low after I graduated, hoping I wouldn't get traded so soon. Then I got a break when Granny Hina showed up."

"Granny was in Molmol?" Asked Keitaro. He knew his grandmother travelled a lot, but he never figured she would wind up there.

"Yeah, she didn't like how us Molmol princesses were being forced into the academy for years. So when she found out about me, she helped me out."

"Ah, and that's how you got here?"

"Granny Hina came up with this elaborate plan to get me out of Molmol. She made up some story about how a certain lord required a girl with certain skills, and she said that the Academy would provide her the additional training for a cut of the exorbitant finder's fee. The Molmol Royal Family didn't want to go for it at first, but somehow she sweet talked them into letting her take me. Anyway, once we were outta the country, Granny Hina dropped me off here." Kaolla explained.

"But Kaolla…doesn't your sister know you're here at Hinata? Won't that get back to your family?" Kanako asked.

"She knows I'm here, and she's told the royal family already. But for some reason, they didn't come get me. Dunno why…" said the princess, scratching her head.

Keitaro sat back in shock. He had known about the Academy and had been working with Granny Hina to change it from the bordello it had become and restore it to the respectable finishing school the Emperor had decreed them to create. Unfortunately, years of abuse allowed less reputable members of the family to use it for their own gains. Thus, dishonorable practices such as this happened. Thankfully, the majority of the Urashima family managed to weed out the bad apples and restore honor to their name. Still, learning about situations like what Kaolla went through made him feel terribly guilty.

"I'm…very sorry for what you went through, Su. I mean, the Academy is run by the Urashima family. I feel somewhat responsible for..." Keitaro started miserably.

"Hey, it's all right. I got outta there! I mean…I didn't really know what I was doing at the time...but I figured it out. Then when I was free I got it all out of my mind and just pretended it wasn't real. It helped that I was scientific about it 'cause that let me work it out easier. I'm tougher than I look, so I came out okay…" Kaolla said soothingly.

"But still, what you went through…" the Urashima heir started.

Kanako herself knew exactly what the training was like, and couldn't help at be amazed at how Kaolla turned out after going through the program so young. Although she spent significantly more time in the Academy than the Molmolian, it spoke volumes that the princess managed to keep that cheerful mask on and hide her ugly past for so long. Suddenly, the dark skinned girl's pseudo-insanity began to make sense. It was her defense mechanism. The princess had incredible resilience. And to keep such high spirits even after serious training? What sort of girl was Kaolla Su?

Realizing she just didn't have the words to re-assure the young man, Kaolla decided on a different tact. Trusting her heart, she crawled up to Keitaro, sat on his lap, and hugged him tight. Keitaro broke out of his funk in shock.

"Su! What are…", Keitaro yelped trying to get the princess off his lap.

"No…its Kaolla...remember?" She said smiling, hanging onto the landlord tightly, looking him directly in his eyes

"Fine…Kaolla…look…I'm sorry…" the landlord stammered.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kaolla said firmly, chuckling to herself at how flustered Keitaro was. It warmed her heart to see that he was trying to protect her yet again.

"Look, I'm not going to say that the academy was the greatest thing in my life. Yeah, they were molding me into some toy for someone, and my job would be to be everything someone wanted in a slave girl. They did a good job teaching me, but they never broke my will. So the stuff I learned to do…I didn't think anyone was ever gonna deserve that. But that changed when I met you." The princess said with a smile.

"Me?" Keitaro said, placing his hands on her waist. Despite his misgiving over Kaolla's experiences, having her on his lap just felt…right.

"Yeah, you! When I met you, I knew you were a good guy even though the other girls said you were a pervert. I even believed them! But even then, I felt safe to be near you. It was like I had a big brother again! I had a big strong patient guy who treated me like his little sister, even if he might be a little perverted…" Kaolla said cheekily, leaning into Keitaro a bit, enjoying the contact she had wanted for so long.

"Well, you've always been like a little sister to me, Kaolla. Even if being around you was dangerous." Keitaro said with a chuckle, despite knowing he was being mocked.

"I think that's why I went after you so much, Keitaro. I liked you. But I was kinda screwed up so I got hung up on why you just wouldn't die, instead of focusing on any other reason why I wanted to be around you so much." The princess said, caressing her beloved landlord's hair gently.

"It makes sense, big brother." Kanako interrupted. "Part of her liked you a lot, while another part of her wanted to protect herself from you. Being that you were an enigma that couldn't be destroyed, it satisfied both of her conflicting sides. She could be with you and feed her desire to eliminate you all at once."

"Umm…so I guess I should be glad that Kaolla kept doing experiments on me?" Keitaro asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with that knowledge.

"In a way, yes. Whether you knew it or not, you were allowing her to do what she wanted…even though her desires were dangerously polarized." His little sister explained.

"Yeah, but I figured it out now, though. You're awesome. You were nice to me, you were patient with me, and you forgave me for being so mean to you when I was screwed up. Kanako is so lucky that she has you. And I was hoping…you know…maybe…you'd let me be with you too." Kaolla said sincerely.

"What? Really? With me?" The landlord asked in shock.

"No, the OTHER invulnerable guy that treated me like a princess. Yeah, YOU! Silly!" The princess giggled, her tongue peeking out of her mouth cutely.

"But…Kaolla…are you sure?" Keitaro blinked. Turning to his sister for support, he found Kanako just staring at the princess, lost in thought.

Kanako finally put it all together. Granny Hina's endorsements, Haruka's encouragement, Kaolla's background, and the secrets in the Annex. It all made sense. Both she and Kaolla were subjected to training against their will. They both managed to excel through the hardships and swore never to allow anyone to subject them to those experiences again. They both hid behind a façade in order to hide their true selves from anyone. They both gravitated to the same wonderful man who wanted nothing more than to take care of them. And somehow, because of his kindness and the warmth of his heart, he managed to make them fall in love with him too.

Gently turning Keitaro's head toward hers, Kaolla said, "I'm very sure! I've been trained to make men happy…so I know exactly what to do for the guy I like. And I wanna make you that lucky guy, Keitaro." The princess punctuated this statement, with a soft kiss on the surprised man's nose.

"Me? Really?" Keitaro asked incredulously, and then turned to his sister for support. Kanako just smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, you! I like you a lot. Heck, I might even love you a lot. I know you already got Kanako but if you're both willing I'd like a shot at making you happy too." The princess stated, turning to her new "sister". For her part, the Goth girl merely smiled and nodded.

"But Kaolla…please realize…the gravity of what you're asking from me here…" Keitaro stammered on, looking between the two slaves, his brain was in conflict with so many emotions. Both girls found this to be quite humorous.

"I detect nothing but sincerity from her, big brother. I suggest you take her up on her offer." Kanako suggested helpfully.

"Are you sure, Kanako? What about…" The young man started.

"We've already talked about this, big brother. The princess…I mean, my new SISTER...is capable of giving you something I cannot. " Kanako said causing the princess to break out in a huge grin.

"I told you I don't care about that!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"I know, and I believe Kaolla knows that too. But that doesn't mean you should completely disregard her offer..."

"Taking care of you is more important to me than stupid rules and even stupider traditions…" Keitaro muttered.

"Will you honestly stop taking care of me if you were in a relationship with Kaolla Su?" Kanako asked, seriously.

Before Keitaro could respond, the dark skinned girl interjected. "Nope, he won't. I won't let him. Just 'cause I wanna be with Keitaro doesn't mean he only has to be with me." The Molmolian princess said defiantly.

"Kaolla? What…?" Keitaro asked in surprise.

"We may not be related and all, but Kanako and I…we…we're SISTERS now! We got a lot more in common than I thought. We both know how hard each other's lives were, through the training and stupid family stuff, and I'm not gonna just leave her hangin' like that. Yeah, I wanna be with you Keitaro…but only if Kanako is with you…" Kaolla finished sternly, causing Kanako to smile warmly at the girl.

"Wait a minute…NOW you're making demands?" Keitaro asked incredulously. How did this discussion get turned around like this?

"And I respectfully request that you consider her offer, big brother. I'm willing to do…whatever you want me to…in order to convince you to accept my new little sister into our circle." Kanako added cheekily, giving Kaolla a sly wink. The princess all but cheered.

"You know I get whatever I want from you anyway, little sister…" Keitaro reminded his conniving sibling.

"True…but this time around, I believe my offer will also include some…Molmolian incentives?" Kanako replied, shooting the dark skinned girl a conspiratorial look.

"Yeah! C'mon Keitaro, think about it. Unowned slave girl…right here on your lap…got good references….and a princess no less! Not a lot of us running around, y'know? You really gonna just let me get away?" Kaolla asked with a teasing grin.

The young man looked back and forth between his sister and the girl on his lap. Both had happy and eager faces, if you could call Kanako's teasing smirk that. There would significant changes to their lives if he did this. Yet despite his hesitation, somehow he felt that taking Kaolla up on her offer was exactly the right thing to do.

Before the two slave girls could come up with more ways to outmaneuver him, he exasperated half-heartedly," What is it with you slave girls always jumping on my lap anyway?"

"It is the most effective way to communicate with both of your brains, big brother." Kanako said with an 'innocent' smile. Kaolla giggled cutely, batting her eyelashes at the young man in a completely unfair yet totally effective manner.

"Wh..erk…ARGH! Fine!" shouted Keitaro, rolling his eyes as he realized he was getting double-teamed. He quickly grabbed Kaolla's wrists in each hand, and then pulled them behind her back. The princess beamed happily, offering no resistance at all, choosing instead to press herself against the young man's chest.

"First off, there will be a negotiation…" Keitaro said firmly, as he stared nose-to-nose with the dark skinned girl.

"Of course, sir…" Kaolla said with a grin, tugging at her wrists gently to test his grip. She was pleased to learn Keitaro's hold was quite secure. Playfully, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his in a quick Eskimo kiss.

Fighting not to grin, the young man added, "Once we establish boundaries, then we will discuss rules…"

"Anything you say, sir" Kaolla said, nodding eagerly. She suddenly wondered how much trouble she would get into if she interrupted him with a kiss…

"And keep in mind, I *already* have a first…and she will ALWAYS come first…" Keitaro tilted his head, gesturing to a smiling Kanako who nodded in acknowledgement.

The princess slave girl rolled her eyes. "Duh, I know THAT…but she's pretty cool so I'm okay with it…" The aforementioned first girl merely snorted,

"Then consider yourself claimed, Kaolla Su", announced the new owner of one of Molmol's greatest national treasures.

"Yay!" The new 'prisoner' cheered, happily…and perhaps purposely…bouncing on Keitaro's lap. Much like Kanako, she was a perfect fit for his lap, and he enjoyed to feel of having her there. Perhaps a bit too much...

The young man shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid a…noticeable reaction.

Noticing her brother valiantly trying to control himself, Kanako decided to save her brother from an embarrassing…although probably not unwelcome…development.

"Kaolla, he just claimed you. Don't start teasing him like that just yet…" Kanako scolded jokingly.

"But I've been waiting a long time!" Kaolla pouted, but still giddy about finally getting what she had always wanted.

"Not until after negotiations and rules are set, little sister!" The first girl stated authoritatively.

"Okay, can we talk about that now?" The new little sister asked eagerly.

"No!" Keitaro almost shouted, trying to gently push the princess off his lap. "Now, we eat. Formalities later."

"Oh goodie! I wanna show you my fun way of eating a banana…" Kaolla said suggestively.

Keitaro finally did shout, "Kaolla!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

There was an overall sense of relief when the trio finally descended upon the food. With an understanding of each other's backgrounds, answers to nearly every question they had for each other were plainly obvious. The secret they now shared allowed a special bond to form between them. There was no reason to hide anymore, not that they would have wanted to.

Although their small circle was formed merely minutes before, the two slave girls immediately fell into their roles. Keitaro was not allowed to help setting up the picnic. Kanako began unpacking the food while calmly directing Kaolla where to set it on the blanket. The new slavegirl was eager to please, following orders dutifully. The first girl showed amazing patience, occasionally reprimanding her sister slave for her over-exuberance, yet still allowing the girl to act as her natural playful self.

Keitaro couldn't' help but think that the two formed a pretty good team.

Once the food was set, Kaolla picked up a plate and fork and looked toward Kanako as if asking for permission. The Goth girl got an amused look and just nodded, picking up a plate herself. Excitedly, Kaolla put some food on her plate and knelt next to Keitaro. When the young man finally realized that the princess was going to try and feed him, he stopped her.

"Kaolla, you don't have to do that. We all eat together." Keitaro said, smiling.

"But Master is supposed to eat first!" The princess complained.

"First off, he doesn't like being called 'Master', so I only call him that during…special circumstances." Kanako snickered. "More often than not, I just call him 'big brother'. I think it would be a great idea if you were to do the same." She continued as she placed some food on her plate.

"Oh, okie. So am I feeding him the wrong way or something?"

"No, he just prefers it if we eat together. He hasn't let me feed him since we were little, so I doubt you'll be able to get him to let you do it now."

"Awww…" the recently claimed slave girl pouted.

"I'm not much into a lot of formal ceremony or traditions, Kaolla. I prefer eating with you, instead of before you." Keitaro soothed.

"But…but…" the princess stammered, her lips beginning to form a cute pout. Kanako just grinned, shaking her head.

Keitaro had always thought the princess was extremely cute, and her adorable pout was just too much. Deciding to take his first liberty on the new slave girl, he leaned closer to the princess and surprised her by kissing her firmly on the lips. To her credit, she didn't resist…but the blush she developed was so deep, it could probably have been seen from the Inn. Pulling away, he gave her a wink and a small smile.

"I appreciate it Kaolla, now be a good slave girl and eat something." Keitaro instructed as he grabbed a plate for himself.

Her blush still in place, the princess touched her lips while looking between her new master and the first girl. Seeing smiles from both parties, she resignedly began to place food on her own plate.

"You're too cute, Kaolla." Kanako said in between bites. "You can hop on his lap unabashedly, but one kiss and he's got you all blushing…"

"Well…it's 'cause it's…different…" Kaolla tried to explain.

"Obviously. You are touching each other with different body parts…" Kanako interjected smartly.

"Ohmigosh! You're awful! You're more perverted than Keitaro!" The princess complained, causing Keitaro to choke on the food he was chewing. Both girls laughed at his predicament.

"You two will be the death of me, you know that?" The landlord wheezed between coughs. Taking pity on their big brother, the two slave girls immediately came to his side. One held up a cup while the other poured juice into it. The suffering young man took the cup and drank greedily.

"I meant it, though. Sitting on his lap is nice, and I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did." Kaolla said cheekily. "But kissing is just…special…I can't really explain it."

Kanako smiled in understanding. "You don't have to, Kaolla. I was merely teasing you. After hearing your banana comment and watching you on my brother's lap, I just didn't think something as simple as a kiss would get you to blush so hard."

"He just got me by surprise, that's all!" The princess said defensively. The Urashima siblings just laughed.

"Is that right?" Kanako challenged, giving her brother a conspiratorial look.

"Yup…he just got lucky." Kaolla said firmly.

On his sister's cue, Keitaro put down his plate and once again leaned into the princess getting right in her face. With their noses barely touching, Keitaro said, "Kaolla, I'm going to kiss you again. Don't blush."

"Hey waimmph!" The princess barely got out before she was kissed soundly once more. Once the young man had her committed, he deepened the kiss, to which the girl instinctively complied. Keitaro continued gently toying with the girl's tongue, causing her to produce very pleased sounds. All too quickly, he broke off. Leaving the girl stunned…and very much blushing…

"Nope, still blushing. Even with a warning. Pretty hard too, seeing that it's visible even with your dark skin…" Kanako teased.

The princess just harrumphed adorably as she began to fill her own plate. Occasional snickers were heard. Raspberries were deployed. Eyebrows were playfully waggled. Tongues were stuck out. Winks were exchanged. And eyes were rolled. Eventually, friendly laughter joined the sounds of chopsticks and plates.

As the princess stared at the inn out in the distance, another question came to her mind.

"Hey Keitaro? If you're supposed to be the Urashima family heir, how come you're still running this old inn? Shouldn't you be in some mansion or something?" Kaolla asked.

The young man finished chewing a moment then responded. "Traditionally, this inn is bestowed upon the heir of the Urashima family. The practice dates back to the glory days of this inn when it was a secluded retreat frequented by very powerful people. It's a little run down now, but back then this inn had the facilities to be the equivalent of a 5 star hotel for its time. It was the home away from home for the leaders of the Urashima family."

"Yeah, but why are you the one doing all the work? Your family is pretty powerful. I heard you guys even had ties to the Emperor. I figured you'd have a staff of maintenance people here or something."

The landlord glanced at Kanako lovingly a moment, who in turn smiled right back. "I probably could hire a staff, but there really isn't any point. I have all the staff I need right here."

"But your family is rich! I'm amazed you're doing all the work!" The princess exclaimed.

"I guess it's a matter of personal choice. I'd rather do it all myself because I don't trust anyone else around you girls. Besides, everything in the conglomerate is still run by the family board under the direct supervision of Granny Hina. Outside of managing the assets on this property, I really have no other responsibilities other than keeping this place in order." Keitaro said simply.

"It's not as if Keitaro cannot get help for any major work. If we need to perform maintenance on a larger scale, such as getting a new roof for any of the buildings on the property, I can usually acquire the services of one of the family's many contractors." Kanako added.

"Any building, except for the Annex." Keitaro finished. Kaolla's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! So big brother," she said as she scooted over next to Keitaro, "am I allowed to know what you two do in the Annex, now?" The princess asked cutely.

"Whatever I want, of course." Keitaro said with a wink. Kanako snickered as the princess was once again rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure by now you've realized what we have in the Annex, haven't you?" The Goth girl asked.

"There's a dungeon in there, right?" Kaolla guessed. Both Urashima siblings nodded.

"In a sense. Among other things there is also some slave training equipment in a couple of rooms. The Annex had a very specific purpose when it was first built many years ago. Although it no longer serves that function, each person who inherits this property is tasked with ensuring that the Annex building remains fully preserved and functional. As such, only members of the Urashima family are allowed in it." Keitaro answered carefully.

"Umm…so…does that mean I won't get to see it?" The Molmolian slave girl asked sadly.

"That will depend on the results of our negotiation and establishment of boundaries, Kaolla." Keitaro said with a smile.

"Okay. But you already know that I'll do anything for ya, big brother," the princess said lovingly, "I thought you didn't like ceremonies and stuff."

"Yes, but there are still some formalities that I still have to adhere to even though I'm the Urashima heir. It is especially important in this case as you are not a member of the family."

"D-Does…does that mean I gotta…marry you or something?" The princess asked, unsure how she felt about that possibility.

The Urashima siblings looked at each and laughed. Kanako in particular had a twinkle in her eye as she grinned at big brother. Not wanting to make her feel bad, Keitaro wrapped his arm around Kaolla and gave her a re-assuring hug. Once again, the feeling of Kaolla in his arms just felt right.

"No, nothing like that." Keitaro explained. "The decree in place for the Annex mandates that only Urashima, and their 'retainers', are allowed inside. The rule was worded this way because another law was created later specifically to classify 'slave girls' as 'retainers' to the Urashima family. This way, even someone who works for the family cannot claim to be a 'retainer'. In fact, the family has not had any legal retainers for a long time."

Kaolla's mind started to reel in the implications. "Do you mean…?" She began to ask.

"Yes," Kanako acknowledged, "if you are to accept, then you will officially be a retainer for the Urashima family. Mind you, that doesn't mean you will be serving the entire family. The only person you would serve would be our big brother since he will be the one claiming you. And as he is the heir, it puts you in a very unique and historical position."

"H-Historical?" the princess asked. Kanako nodded.

"Not only you would be the heir's concubine, you would also become the very first slave girl whose services were retained by the Urashima family in many years. This is why big brother had to ask you multiple times if you were certain. Claiming you has significant legal impact to him."

"Really?" Kaolla gasped. "But…but what about you?"

"Even though I am a slave girl, I'm also a member of the Urashima family. The law does not apply to me. That's why Keitaro and I have always been able to escape into the Annex. Nobody else is allowed, and none of the tenants are stupid enough to break a law that is backed up by an Imperial seal." Kanako finished.

The Molmolian princess shuddered. She had considered breaking into the Annex just to satisfy her curiosity.

"Kaolla…you do not have to go through with it…" Keitaro soothed.

"NO! No…I DO…I wanna go through with it." Kaolla insisted.

"Are you sure, little sister? You can still have a relationship with our big brother even if you are not legally claimed." The Goth girl added. She didn't think the princess wasn't going to back out, but she wanted to give her the option anyway.

The Molmolian princess paused for a moment, and then looked at the two Urashima siblings seriously. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I mean…I can't explain it, but after all we've talked about it just makes sense. I like you two a lot. You understand me. Nobody else does, not even my family…and I don't like them right now, anyway. I wanna be here, with you," she said.

"I'm pretty sure Motoko and Sarah understand you too, Kaolla…" Kanako suggested.

"Nah, not really. Motoko don't talk much, she just ignored me mostly unless she thought Keitaro was molesting me." Kaolla sighed. "Sarah just liked seeing Keitaro blow up. She's got some beef with him because she thinks he took her dad away from her."

"I had a feeling she blamed me for something like that." Keitaro sighed, shaking his head.

"So yeah…it's not just me being all silly and jumping into stuff. I'm a lot more grown up than I look and talk. I've thought about it and really think it will be good for me. Hopefully, I'll be good for you guys too." Kaolla said, anxiously.

Keitaro just turned to Kanako once again, and this time she nodded. Her ability to discern people's sincerity had been a godsend for him, and in this critical time he really needed to know if the princess was really being honest. He really did care about her, but wondered if he would be forcing her into something she would later regret.

For the rest of the meal, the young man watched the two slave girls interact. Su's playfulness seemed to complement Kanako's disciplined demeanor. They were amusing to watch and worked so well together that it was difficult to imagine one without the other. And even though she seemed stoic toward the girl, he knew his sister cared for the well being of the princess. Perhaps it was time for him to take up the old traditions of his family before Granny Hina passed on.

As they began to pack up, Keitaro made up his mind. It was time to talk to some people and break out that old family seal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

For the next few days, Keitaro was out running errands until well past sundown. When asked, he would respond saying that he was taking care of some issues in regards to the family business and it took almost a day of travel. Most of the tenants accepted this as Granny Hina often sent Haruka on similar errands when she resided at the inn. Seeing as Keitaro was supposed to eventually take over for Granny Hina, it was not unexpected for him to run around doing similar tasks.

Granted most of the tenants didn't know the extent of Granny Hina's responsibilities. To them, she was merely a kind old lady that happened to own a very old inn with some historical significance. Motoko theorized that she was probably a member of some historical society, citing the imperial seals on various buildings on the property. Most of the girls agreed to this theory and left it at that.

Although it was not surprising to see Shinobu waiting for Keitaro in the common room whenever he was out running errands, seeing her vigil joined by Kaolla Su certainly was. The two girls idly chatted on the couch, trying to disguise their longing gazes at the door from each other. After several embarrassingly awful attempts at being discreet, the princess broke the ice and announced that they were both being silly. They were obviously concerned about Keitaro, and there was no shame in wanting to make sure their beloved landlord was okay.

Even though Shinobu felt embarrassed at using such an endearment toward Keitaro, deep inside she completely agreed with it.

Keitaro finally came home in a very good mood. Although he looked worn out, he seemed both elated and relieved. After his customary greeting to Shinobu to assure him he was okay, he turned to Kaolla who stared at him with a hopeful look. He just smiled warmly at her, pulled out a tri-folded document and nodded as he waved it at her. With a barely suppressed squeal, the princess charged into Keitaro and gave him a huge hug. The young landlord stood firm and held the sobbing princess tightly, gently petting the princess while whispering soft and tender words.

Shinobu looked wide eyed at the pair, flushing with embarrassment at the familiarity they were both showing. Even though she knew Kaolla was crying, it was also obvious that the princess was happy and extremely grateful. Whatever Keitaro did must have lifted some heavy burden from the girl. It had to be something really important, as it took him several long days to get it done. And he did it all just for the sake of one of his tenants. He was just amazing. Once again, her image of her Sempai got elevated even further.

Although feeling slightly jealous, the resident chef was unwilling to break up such a tender moment. Turning to walk away and give them privacy, she ran into Kanako who seemed to magically appear out of nowhere. Stifling her gasp, she looked at the Goth girl in fear. Would the inn's co-manager go into a jealous rage and separate the pair? It was something that the other girls typically did when they saw Keitaro being…close…with one of the girls. Wary of what may occur, Shinobu immediately got between Kanako and the hugging pair. Defiantly, she stared Kanako in the eyes digging deep inside herself for the courage to protect her Sempai. Nobody was going to hurt Keitaro while she was around, especially not right now when he just did something very nice to for her foreign friend!

Kanako just regarded the young chef in surprise. What was this girl doing? She stared back as Shinobu looked at the hugging pair and then back at her. She had her fists clenched and shoulders tensed. Her body language was clearly showed that she intended to protect the two from her! The Goth girl openly showed her surprise, smirked slightly, and then nodded with hands raised slightly to placate the girl. Turning her attention back to the pair, the co-manager was once again amazed at how many people loved her dear brother. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get that contract drawn up for the young chef after all.

Once Kaolla finally re-composed herself, she noticed that both Shinobu and Kanako had been watching them the whole time. Realizing that the contact she was having with Keitaro would not be constructive given the current climate within the inn, she looked worriedly at Shinobu. The young chef merely smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know what Keitaro did to make you so happy, Su…but it must have been something really important to you." Shinobu said.

"Y-You're not…angry?" asked Kaolla carefully. The chef's huge crush on Keitaro was common knowledge around the inn. She had never expressed her jealousy like the other girls did, but still…

"I'm not like the older girls, Su," Shinobu responded sounding a little disappointed, "I know Keitaro isn't doing anything perverted with you. But I'm really curious what he did to make you so happy."

Keitaro and Kaolla looked at each other, unsure how to respond to Shinobu's question. Luckily, Kanako came to their rescue. "Big brother resolved a long standing issue between Kaolla and her family back in Molmol. It appears that our princess could have been forced by her family to come home against her will at any time. I believe my brother took steps to make sure they could never make her leave the Hinata Inn unless she wanted to."

"What? Were they forcing her to go home? Su, why didn't you tell me?" The young chef complained. She liked the princess, even if she did seem crazy sometimes.

"They were not forcing her to go yet, but they COULD have. I believe Kaolla may have been keeping this to herself so as not to burden us with her problems." Kanako explained patiently. It was mostly true, after all.

"But wait…how come YOU know about it?" Shinobu asked suspiciously, looking between Kanako and Su.

This time, Keitaro came to his sister's aid. "She knew because she's my co-manager. It's part of our job to ensure the welfare of our tenants. We talked about Kaolla's situation and decided that she should be allowed to stay here as long as she wants. Now she can." He explained. Once again, this was mostly true.

Shinobu's eyes lit up in realization. "Hey! Is that why she was gone for a while?"

"Kinda," Kaolla said finally, unwilling to allow Keitaro and Kanako to shoulder the deception alone. "I had some problems to work out, but Keitaro and Kanako helped me. Now I'm all good. They've been really good to me. It's like a having a new big brother AND big sister!" She added with a grin. The Urashima siblings mentally applauded how cleverly she worded her absolutely truthful statement.

The young chef thought for a moment and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay now, Su. And I'm also very glad that you won't be leaving us unwillingly. It wouldn't be the same without you here."

"Awww! You're sweet, Shinobu. C'mere!" Kaolla said as she surprised the chef with an enthusiastic glomp.

"Ahhh! Su!" The chef gasped, blushing at the attention. As it became apparent that Su wasn't going to release her anytime soon, she looked pleadingly to the Urashima siblings who seemed to find her situation humorous. Taking pity on the girl, Keitaro decided to act.

"Kaolla, maybe you should let Shinobu go. She might be tired from having to stay up waiting for me." The landlord suggested.

Grinning deviously, Kanako added, "Yes, I'm sure she needs to relax after getting herself all worked up trying to protect you two from me as well."

"Protect us? From you?" Kaolla responded, looking between the Goth girl and young chef blushing nervously in her arms. Keitaro just watched, a single eyebrow raised.

"Yes. It appears Shinobu misread my intent when I watched you two embracing in the hallway. I believe she thought I would attack Keitaro in jealousy, so she bravely stood between us. Despite her small stature, she looked quite imposing." Kanako added 'helpfully', ignoring the chef's look of utter betrayal.

"You thought Kanako was gonna go pull a 'Naru' and go psycho on us?" Kaolla gasped. "And you were gonna hold her off all by yourself? Ohmigod, Shinobu! You're even more awesome than I thought!" The princess exclaimed, resuming her enthusiastic hugging and squeezing of the poor chef.

Struggling in the dark skinned girl's grip, Shinobu responded, "Su, stop…please…just didn't want you…hurt…" Unfortunately, this just fueled the Molmolian's attention for her even more.

Deciding enough was enough, Keitaro stepped in and gently untangled the poor girl from the arms of the princess. "All right, Kaolla. Cut it out. I'm sure Shinobu appreciates it, but she's looking pretty flustered right now."

"Awww, okies big brother." Kaolla said, smiling. To the amusement of the two slave girls, Shinobu quickly stood behind Keitaro once she was released.

"Be nice, you two," he scolded jokingly. "On top of her normal daily work, she was still kind enough to stay up and wait for me. And I agree that it was very brave of her to stand up to Kanako." Turning to the young chef, he said, "Thank you, by the way, Shinobu. But I'd rather you not get hurt my account."

"I know, Sempai…but, well… they've already hurt you enough times. And you were being so good to Su, and…" The young girl's words were interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her once more. This time however, they were larger, more comforting, and made her feel safe and protected. Unable to cope with the extremely pleasant contact from her long time crush, Shinobu blushed furiously in silence.

"I know, Shinobu, and I really appreciate it." Keitaro said as he squeezed her gently and let her go. Unaware of the state he was leaving the poor chef in, he turned to the other two girls and said tiredly, "And on that note, I'm heading to bed. No meeting tonight, Kanako. I'm too tired. And Kaolla, we'll talk tomorrow about your new status. Goodnight."

Before he left, Keitaro gave both Kanako and Kaolla brief hugs. Once the young landlord had disappeared up the steps, the two slave girls oriented themselves toward the crimson faced chef.

"You okay, Shinobu?" Kaolla asked teasingly.

"H-He…he hugged me…" Shinobu stammered.

"Yes, he hugged you. He hugged all of us." Kanako agreed patronizingly.

"But I…he…he's never hugged me! " The cook added, not so eloquently.

"You've never stood up to an older girl either; perhaps this is just a night of firsts." The Goth girl suggested.

"Yeah, you rock Shinobu! Putting Kanako in her place like that." Kaolla praised.

Shinobu nervously looked at Kanako and blurted, "Please don't get mad at me Kanako! I didn't mean to…I just…"

"Its okay, Shinobu. I understood what you were doing, and I am glad you did it. It's about time more people gave my brother the respect and kindness he deserves." Kanako soothed.

"Yeah, Keitaro is awesome. I like him a lot!" Cheered the Molmolian princess, ignoring the displeased look she got from Kanako.

"Y-You…you like him?" Asked Shinobu, amazed at Su's candid statement.

"Well, yeah! Don't you?" The dark skinned girl replied. "I know you like him lots. I've even seen ya stare at him many times!" Before the chef could even formulate a denial, she was cut off by the younger Urashima.

"It is okay to like him, Shinobu. Just be open about it. You know I already do, and I make no effort to hide it. Kaolla has no intention of hiding how she feels about my brother, and given what he has done for her today I do not blame her. Just remember that he will only return it if he feels comfortable with you." Kanako explained.

"But, what about Naru?" The young chef asked cautiously.

"What about her? She is unable to see Keitaro for the honorable, kind, and loving person that he really is. You see Keitaro for what he really is. He would accept you."

"H-He would? You mean he and I could be…" Shinobu asked, imagining the possibilities.

"His acceptance does not mean you would automatically become his girlfriend or wife. It just means that he would accept you into his heart and treat you more like a close personal friend, rather than just a tenant. Once he has accepted you, then a commitment may become a possibility. Unfortunately, there is little chance for this to happen for anyone, even someone as important to him as you."

"I'm…important to him?"

"Of course you are. He even called you his little sister once." Kanako replied, ignoring the smiling Kaolla Su who started to bounce happily.

Shinobu, on the other hand, was immediately crestfallen. "Oh…okay…" she said somberly.

"Why you sad, Shinobu? Isn't that a good thing?" Kaolla replied.

"Well…I'm glad I suppose. But I just thought that maybe, you know…I hoped he would…see me as something more…" The young chef said sadly.

"Something more? You mean, like how he sees Kanako?" The princess said with a grin, ignoring Kanako's stern glance.

"Well, no…he sees her like a sister, too…" Shinobu answered.

"So you don't wanna hug and kiss Keitaro all the time like she does?" Kaolla prodded further, giving the Goth girl a sly wink.

"Kaolla…" Kanako said warningly.

"I do! But it's not the same, I mean…she's his sister and…" Shinobu paused, suddenly remembering many situations where the Urashima siblings had been seen behaving very affectionately to each other. There was almost always physical contact between the two when they were together, and most of it seemed to be initiated by Keitaro. It was not uncommon for them to hold hands, embrace, and sometimes even kiss, in front of a tenant. Such displays caused much tension throughout the household because it was obvious that Kanako not only enjoyed the attention, but would return them in very non-sisterly ways. The chef's eyebrows slowly crept up to her hairline remembering each situation.

Noticing the young chef's mind clearly off and running now, Kanako hissed at the princess, "That was absolutely inappropriate, Kaolla…"

"But you said you don't care what they thought!" Kaolla defended.

"And I don't, but this is not about me. This is about Keitaro." The Goth girl declared angrily. "My brother needs more friends, not enemies. He doesn't need to lose Shinobu's support right now because of your stupid…"

"He won't," interrupted Shinobu. She was staring out into the distance with a distracted look. The two slave girls regarded her curiously.

"Shinobu?" Asked Kaolla warily. The young chef stared intently at Kanako, who met her eyes stoically.

"I think I get it now." The young chef said, straightening up. "So he considers you his sister, Kanako?"

"Yes, he does." The Goth girl nodded.

"But you don't treat him like a brother, do you?"

"No, I treat him like someone I fell in love with at a very young age and then grew up with. I believe I have stated this before."

"And he's…okay with that?"

"Yes. He accepts love in any form, as long as he accepts you in his heart."

"So he's yours then, why aren't you claiming him all for yourself?" Shinobu asked seriously.

"Because I am also realistic. I cannot have the relationship that I truly desire to have with him due to many reasons, not the least of which is how we are seen as brother and sister by the law. What people do not realize is that he is also Granny Hina's heir, and he has responsibilities that he will have to accept once she passes away. Some of these responsibilities will prevent him from ever having a normal relationship with anybody." The Goth girl said, turning to face Kaolla. The dark skinned girl nodded in understanding.

"As much as I could probably keep Keitaro all to myself, it would not be fair to him on many levels." Kanako continued. "He doesn't need to suffer because of my insecurities or greed. I want him to love and be loved, until such time when his responsibilities put such a strain on him that prevents him from loving anyone at all…"

"But, that's not right! I mean, Granny Hina is so warm and loving…" Shinobu started.

"Would you like Keitaro to love you like Granny Hina did?" Kanako asked pointedly.

"Well, no. But it can't be that bad! I mean, she didn't seem all stressed or anything..."

"It's not a matter of stress. It's a matter of what he is allowed to have and who he is allowed to have it with. Tell me, do you know anything about who Granny Hina was married to?"

"She never really talked about it…"

"And do you not think there was a reason for that? Granny Hina chose to live here, in this inn, with a bunch of troubled girls, instead of staying with the family in Hokkaido. Yes, she cared for you and treated you all like her grandchildren. But the fact remains that she was essentially living by herself. I have no idea what the Urashima could have possibly done to estrange their own head of the family from them. But whatever it was, Keitaro is next in line for it."

The young girl just stared at Kanako uncomfortably, unsure what to say. Kanako just looked toward the Manager's room and said, "Keitaro may not have a pleasant future ahead of him. So the least I can do is to make sure his past is filled with good memories. What you do for him from this point on is up to you."

The Goth girl managed to take a couple of steps toward her brother's room when Kaolla stopped her. "Where ya going Kanako? Didn't big brother say he was tired?" She said leadingly.

"He did. But he won't be when he wakes up in the morning. And I want to make sure I'm there, conveniently naked and available, when he does…" Kanako replied as she walked off.

Once she was out of earshot, Shinobu leaned into Su and whispered. "Is she really going to…?"

"Yep, wouldn't doubt it. Kinda jealous, wish I thought of it first…" Kaolla said longingly.

"Su!" The chef gasped.

"Oh c'mon, like you wouldn't do it if you had the chance." Kaolla said teasingly.

Shinobu just stared guiltily at the smirking princess, unable to deny the obvious jealousy on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The following morning found the Urashima siblings at the breakfast table discussing some vague family business involving the inn. As usual, the older girls pretended to ignore the two even though their collective curiosities demanded that they listen to every little detail mentioned. Every now and again, Kanako would insert a vague sexual reference just to see how much attention the obviously eavesdropping girls were paying. Keitaro would merely laugh it off, oblivious to the grinding teeth and chopsticks breaking across the table.

To everyone's surprise, a cheerful Kaolla Su bounced into the dining room gave Kanako a huge hug from behind. The usually apathetic Goth girl actually leaned back, allowing the princess to rub her cheek against hers affectionately like it was a common occurrence. Even more surprising was Kaolla did the exact same thing to Keitaro, who also responded similarly. There wasn't any nervousness or surprise on his part, just a warm acknowledging smile. Upon completing her displays of affection, Kaolla gave a subtle wink to Shinobu and took her seat.

Kanako found the irritated looks on the older girls extremely humorous. They were obviously disgusted that Kaolla was being so familiar with Keitaro, but since the princess had hugged the Goth girl first they couldn't claim that it was some trick or coercion on his part. Motoko looked like she was ready to draw steel, and Naru looked like she was going to break her 4th pair of chopsticks.

With breakfast done, the two youngest tenants got ready to head out to school. Keitaro found himself the victim of a drive-by hug from the princess. Shinobu looked like she wanted to do the same thing, but opted out at the last minute. With the two youngest tenants gone, the landlord found himself face to face with the Naru and Motoko.

"How come Su was acting very familiar with you this morning, Urashima?" The sword maiden asked.

Keitaro thought carefully, wondering how much he could actually share. "I think Kaolla is just happy that I facilitated an arrangement with her family that would let her stay here as long as she wants."

"And what will you demand from her in return?" Motoko asked pointedly.

"I wasn't aware that favors needed to be exchanged between friends, Motoko." The landlord said disappointedly. Did everything always have to lead to this?

"So you're friends with Su, now?" Naru challenged.

"I've always thought of Kaolla as a friend, Naru. Just like all of you girls…" Keitaro responded.

"Enough with your lies, Urashima. She is obviously happy about something, but it is not clear what part you had in this, and what you are obviously trying to obtain for it." Motoko retorted.

"What do you want me to say? Kaolla had something hanging over her head for a long while. I didn't want her to worry about it anymore. So I met with a few people, made a few calls, and now she doesn't have to worry about it." The landlord explained tiredly.

"And you expect us to believe that you expected nothing from this act? This is merely an act of charity?"

"I think having Su back to her old, happy self is reward enough." Keitaro responded truthfully.

"I don't' believe you for a moment, Keitaro…" Naru accused.

"You don't have to believe him, Narusegawa…but you do need to be aware of what time it is." Kanako interrupted from behind the two tenants.

The former fiancé cursed as she looked at the clock. She gave a dirty look to Keitaro, grabbed her backpack, and ran off. Motoko stared at Keitaro a moment, and then followed her co-tenant out the door. As the two disappeared, Keitaro just sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"They are merely jealous and are unwilling to express their feelings correctly, big brother." Kanako soothed.

"I wish I could believe that, Kanako." Keitaro replied distractedly. "It seems that every time I make someone happy, I end up making those two angry."

The Goth girl approached her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "I would say that it isn't your fault, but I guess that would be pointless," she said.

"Of course not," Keitaro replied with a soft smile, squeezing her back gently. "Now, since we did not have our meeting last night we should probably discuss today's business real quick." Kanako cheered internally when he didn't release her from his embrace.

"Your errands for the past few days put you behind on a few maintenance tasks, but none of them are particularly challenging. Most of them are just inspections, aside from the sliding panel that needs to be replaced on the 2nd floor." The Goth girl said, obediently keeping her arms wrapped around her beloved brother. This was much nicer than discussing work from across a table.

Keitaro nodded. "I'll check the ledger and make sure nothing is missed. What about you?" He asked, sliding his hand down his sister's back until it rested on the rise of her tight bottom.

Wishing he'd slide his hand further, Kanako replied, "I have a couple of bids from contractors which I will be declining, plus some bills that need addressing. Other than that, I'm available for whatever you want, big brother." She said, purposely leaving her statement open to multiple interpretations. The young landlord chuckled.

"Yes, I got that impression this morning, little sister." Keitaro laughed, giving her another loving squeeze.

"I just wanted to give you something pleasant to wake up to. It was a pity you wouldn't let me make your morning more…enjoyable." The Goth girl hinted, licking her lips suggestively.

"Just waking up to you was more than enough, little sister, and thank you for ensuring that I will distracted for most of the day." The landlord said with a smirk.

"I'm just being a good co-manager, taking care of your needs…whatever they may be." Kanako said with a straight face.

Realizing that allowing his sister to tease him like this would inevitably end up with them adjourning to the Annex earlier than he had planned, Keitaro just laughed and shook his head at his sister's feigned innocence. After giving her a loving stare, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. For her part, Kanako willingly allowed her brother kiss her as deeply as he wanted.

Unfortunately, fate decided to intervene on their pleasant moment in the form of the resident slacker.

"Y'all are so disgusting, y'know that?" A rather annoyed Mitsune Konno declared.

Keitaro sighed as he felt Kanako's hands quickly release him. He slowly released her from his embrace, but kept her to his side by keeping one arm around her. Turning to the somewhat irate tenant, he asked, "Can I help you, Mitsune?"

"Ah just can't believe you, Keitaro. She's yer sister!" The gambling addict said in disgust.

"And I've told you many times, we're not blood related. Our surnames are the only things we have in common, nothing else. Haven't we gone over this enough times?" Keitaro offered. Kanako merely kept quiet, enjoying her brother's protective display.

"But don't y'all feel weird gettin' all lovey' dovey' like that with someone ya grew up with as a sister?" Mitsune protested.

"Oh c'mon Mitsune," the landlord complained, "I've already told you we didn't grow up normally. We didn't even live in the same household! Kanako and I grew up like best friends, not siblings. To me, she's someone I care deeply about, and I call her 'little sister' more of an endearment rather than a title."

"Then you gotta pick bettah words, Keitaro, 'cause that don't sound right."

"Sorry Mitsune. It's what I've called Kanako all my life." Keitaro replied with a smile and shrug. "Anyway, if you don't need anything else…"

The freelance writer just huffed and headed off to her room. The siblings just looked at each other and shrugged, then walked hand in hand toward the terrace.

After a bit of silence, Kanako said softly, "Thank you for defending me like that, big brother."

"I told you I don't care what they think, Kanako." Keitaro replied, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know. But you did not have to do that to defend me. It only makes your life difficult here."

"My life is already difficult here, Kanako." The landlord laughed. "I would much rather they not take it out you."

"I can take of myself, big brother." The Goth girl insisted.

"Think of it this way, little sister," Keitaro suggested teasingly, "If they aggravate me for defending you, then I can always take it out on you later, right?" Kanako shuddered slightly in anticipation.

"Whether they aggravate you or not, that option is always available to you, big brother." She said with a welcoming smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." Keitaro replied with a wink. "On that note, I'd like you to prepare a room in the Annex for tonight…"

* * *

><p>A very cheerful Kaolla Su walked out of the train station followed by a conflicted Shinobu. The young chef had spent a good amount of time mulling over Kanako's words and wondered what to make of them. What did she mean about Keitaro accepting her in his heart? Was she suggesting that she confess her feelings? How would he take it?<p>

It was also hard for Shinobu to watch the princess being so familiar with their beloved landlord. Jealousy was a familiar feeling for her by now, but Kaolla had never been the source of it. Yet even though Kaolla was a clear rival, the dark skinned girl still managed to create a situation which opened a door for Shinobu to embrace her long time crush. Unfortunately, she couldn't gather the courage to take advantage of it. Why would Kaolla do something to aid her like this?

"You know," the princess said, interrupting her musings, "Keitaro would have loved it if you hugged him too."

Shinobu blushed at the thought. "I-I don't know about that." She replied in denial.

"Oh c'mon, he already hugged you last night. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like you. You know you'd love it." Kaolla remarked.

"But it's hard for me to…be like that with him."

"Why? It's just a hug. It's not like you're having sex with him or anything."

Blushing furiously, Shinobu retorted. "It's just hard for me, okay? I'm not like you! I can't be that way with people so easily."

"Why not? If anything, you should be the girl that gets to hug and kiss him whenever you want. Both me and Kanako have been mean to him a buncha times already, but instead of being mad at us, he lets us hug him and stuff. You've been nothing but an angel to him, dontcha you think you deserve it?" Kaolla asked.

"Whether I deserve it is his choice, not mine."

"He chose to hug you last night…"

"THAT…that was different…"

"I dunno. He coulda just said 'thank you' and went to bed. Instead he hugged you, and held you while he said you were awesome…for a long time too! That tells me he's okay with you, as long as you're okay with him." The princess stated, looking at the chef sincerely.

"I really don't know, Su…" Shinobu said finally.

"Was his hug that bad?"

"NO! It felt good! It felt…so nice…" the chef said with another blush.

"So why not hug him again? What could it hurt?" Kaolla asked playfully.

"He might...I don't know…he might not like me hugging him out of the blue…" Shinobu said evasively.

"Oh c'mon. Keitaro would love to get hugged by you. You're nice to him, you're cute, and you're chest is big enough now that he'd notice if you squeezed him real tight." The princess said, half teasingly.

"Su!" The chef scolded.

"I'm just sayin'," Kaolla said with a wink, "…there's nothing wrong with being friendly with Keitaro."

"But what if he, you know, wants to do…more…" Shinobu said nervously.

"You mean you wouldn't want him to?" The princess teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"NO!" The chef denied, blushing furiously once more.

"Yeah right, like you'd mind if he noticed you grew up." Kaolla laughed in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe not. But not until I'm ready, you know?" The chef admitted.

"Heh, Keitaro isn't like that. If he was, then he woulda taken advantage of us long time ago. We've all caught him looking at us. Heck, I do it on purpose and I know I'm not alone. A couple of us would love the extra attention." The princess said with a leer. "But nah, he's too nice and stuff. That's why he's the best."

"I just don't know, Su." The young chef sighed uneasily.

"Just think about it, Shinobu. Trust your heart. And trust Keitaro." Kaolla said with a grin before running through the school's gates.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

As the tenants began to filter back into the inn at the end of the day, neither Keitaro nor Kanako was anywhere to be seen. Without any targets for their aggression, the older girls decided to pursue their own individual tasks but not without first agreeing to raise their concerns with the Molmolian princess about her behavior. The plan was to interrogate Kaolla in the hot springs as trying to talk to her while she shoveled food into herself during dinner was a futile exercise.

Much to their surprise, the princess merely confirmed Keitaro's explanation. She had indeed been worried about the possibility of having to go back to Molmol, and gushed continuously about how grateful she was that Keitaro made sure that returning to her homeland would be entirely her choice. The older girls then cautioned her that Keitaro may take advantage of her gratitude and coerce her into perverse acts. Their concerns were met with an uncharacteristically irate princess who berated them about their inability to look beyond their mistrust of Keitaro and see him for the good person that he is. Sadly, this only managed to make the older girls make more accusations about him taking advantage of her young and innocent mind until she finally just left the bath in frustration.

Kanako later found Kaolla Su sitting on a small bridge that crossed over a pond on the Hinata property staring quietly at the reflection of the moon. This was supposed to be a happy day for the dark skinned girl, so it was surprising to find her in such a somber mood.

"Hiding from older girls, little sister?" Kanako asked.

"Heyas Kanako. Yeah, just don't wanna be near 'em right now." The princess replied, smiling a bit.

The Goth girl nodded. "I find that keeping my distance from them makes my day more pleasant."

"Hehe, yeah." Kaolla agreed. "I guess I'm just disappointed, y'know? I always thought they'd know better. I mean, they're older after all. Do they really believe that all guys have a motive behind being nice?"

"It's really hard to say. Perhaps they have just been around the wrong kind of men." Kanako replied, taking a seat next to the princess.

"Kinda hard to imagine ANY guy even wanting to be near 'em." The princess said, rolling her eyes.

The Goth girl just laughed. "Keitaro still tries. He refuses to see anything but the good in them, after all."

"It's amazing how patient he is. I guess that's why I love him so much." Kaolla admitted with a smile.

"It's not hard to love a man like him. It makes being with him very easy." The Goth girl said, smiling back.

"You're such a lucky girl, big sis. He's already so comfortable with you."

"He is comfortable with you as well, little sister. He doesn't even flinch when you embrace him anymore."

"Yeah, but do you think he'd let me do…what you do with him?" Kaolla wondered, staring at the still water below her dangling feet.

"Do you think you are ready for that?" Kanako inquired.

"To be honest, I wanted him at the picnic." The princess admitted, grinning sheepishly. "It's not like I'm sexually active or anything. But once I figured out how much I liked Keitaro, suddenly it all made sense. I guess my brain finally caught up with what my body was tellin' me. Now I can't wait!"

Kanako held back her surprise. "That's certainly a quick turnaround for you."

"Not really. Thinking back, I think I wanted him as far back as a couple of years ago. I mean, I've been jumping on his back, constantly wrapping my legs around him one way or another. And I've never really cared if saw me naked or peeked at my panties. I know he's not that kind of guy, but I'm amazed he didn't molest me." The princess said thoughtfully.

"You know him better than that."

"Yeah, I do. Still surprising to me, though."

"Should I worry that perhaps you may molest him, instead?" Kanako said suggestively.

The princess giggled. "Only if you let me, big sister. I know he's yours."

"He is no one's to claim. He is the one who does the claiming, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you're First girl. I know my place."

"Little sister, it is not my place to tell you how to be with our Big Brother. That will be his decision. However, I assure you that I have no problems with you being intimate with him." The first girl said honestly.

"Are you sure?" The dark skinned girl asked disbelievingly.

"Of course. I have seen what happens when a girl tries to keep Keitaro for themselves. What I have now came from trusting him with my heart. I see no reason to stop now." Kanako said simply.

Kaolla hesitated. "But…two slave girls…"

"Do you want to keep him for yourself, little sister?" Kanako insisted.

"No! I'd never do that to you Kanako!" The princess protested.

"Then I have nothing to fear, do I?" The older slave girl said pleasantly.

"I wish I was as trusting as you, big sis. I know I wouldn't trust me if I were you." Kaolla said sadly.

"Perhaps I trust you because in the end, I would still be First girl…and I can get back at any naughty, subordinate, little sister slave girls who double cross me," the Goth girl said with an evil grin.

Despite her somber mood, Kaolla couldn't help but giggle at Kanako's playful threat. "Oh boy, maybe this wasn't such great idea after all."

"Too late, princess. Big Brother owns your cute little bottom now, which means I can get at it if I want to." Kanako announced, waggling her eyebrows.

Kaolla laughed. "Wow…maybe you're the person I should worry about, not Big Brother. I bet you got him to claim me so you could have your way with me."

"An unclaimed slave girl with two years of training and a princess no less? You bet! Not a lot of you around, you know?" Kanako teased, using the dark skinned girl's words right back at her.

Unable to help themselves, both slave girls succumbed to laughter. With both of their spirits lifted, they stared quietly at the pond once more. The younger girl scooting closer to the older girl, leaning against her gently.

"You're a good person, big sis. I don't care what the other girls say about you." The princess said, smiling warmly.

"Good. I don't care what they say about me either, little sister." The older slave girl replied with a snort, and got a giggle in response.

"So, when do I get to throw myself at Keitaro, big sis?" The younger slave girl asked mischievously.

"Actually, I had intended to take you to the Annex tonight. But when I saw you looking down, I felt that maybe it wasn't a good time to…"

Kanako's explanation was interrupted by a wide eyed and excited Kaolla Su. "R-Really? Tonight? The Annex?"

"Yes, if you're willing. Even though the negotiations will merely be a formality, he still wants to get your thumbprint for the seal. Legally you're already his." The older slave girl explained.

Somehow, just hearing those words sent excited chills through the princess. "You betcha, I'm willing. Ready when you are, big sis." Kaolla said cheerfully.

"Then let's go. Keitaro is probably already there."

* * *

><p>It was a brief walk from the pond, around the terrace, to the Annex. Throughout the walk, Kaolla Su bounced excitedly, unable to contain herself. Normally, such behavior would have been irritating for Kanako. But somehow, the exuberance of the princess felt appropriate. It was an exciting moment for her after all.<p>

Taking a long look around, Kanako scanned the area in case any of the tenants happened to following them. Seeing none, she punched in a sequence of number in the door's electronic deadbolt and it clicked open. After one last look around, she led the excited princess into the building and closed the door.

The two entered a long hallway which was covered on both sides with wall scrolls. Each scroll was a painting depicting a slave girl in some form of bondage or punishment. The detail in the pictures was varied, suggesting that perhaps they were from different time periods. Modern low power halogens were used to illuminate the paintings, indirectly lighting their path to the other end of the hall.

"Wow, these are…nice..." Kaolla said, examining each painting carefully.

Kanako nodded. "All these scrolls were gathered from famous brothels all over Japan. We managed to separate the exceptional art from the cheap pornography." She explained.

As the princess studied each photo, she could not help but imagine herself in the predicament each woman was in. She wondered how it would feel to be bound in such ways, almost feeling the rope wrapped around her tightly restricting her movement. Her thoughts caused her body to grow warm, and a familiar tingle began to form between her legs.

"I dunno, big sis. These paintings look pretty hot to me. You don't think this is porn?" Kaolla asked, rubbing her legs together slightly. It didn't take long for her panties to get soaked. The older slave girl just grinned, noticing the effect the pictures had on the young girl.

The punishments detailed in the paintings got more and more intense as they got closer to the end of the hall, perhaps serving as both a warning and a reminder. There would be no doubt what a slave girl would be subjected to in this building. Reaching the end of the hall, Kanako chuckled at the awestruck princess who seemed to stare at the last few paintings in a mixture of fear and excitement. Coughing slightly to get her attention, she opened another door and led her in.

This next room was smaller, with several square locking drawers lining one wall, a column of wide drawers on another wall in between two large mirrors, and an ornate door at the other side. Kaolla realized as the door entered through snapped shut that there was no handle from this side. The only other way out was to be the ornate door on the other side.

"This is the Receiving Room. Slave girls come here to leave all their personal belongings in one of these drawers." Kanako said.

"Personal belongings?" Kaolla said curiously.

"Yes, personal belongings. Your clothes, underwear, jewelry, everything." The Goth girl replied.

"Everything?" The princess gasped.

"Yes, you're a slave girl. Remember? In here, you are not allowed possessions…as you are a possession yourself." Kanako said with a smile.

"So, does that mean I have to be…"

"Naked, yes. That is the rule for the Annex. Slave girls are not allowed clothes. I certainly hope you are not shy, little sister."

Nudity was not uncommon for the princess. She had often wandered the halls between her room and the hot springs completely undressed. Yet somehow, the thought of being naked…or more specifically being a naked slave girl…made it feel quite different.

Her musings were interrupted by Kanako opening two of the square drawers. Turning back, Kaolla noticed that Kanako had already begun to undress, carefully folding her clothes and underwear in the drawer as she removed them. In a way, it was similar to the changing room at the Hot Springs. Shrugging momentarily, the princess began to undress, similarly folding her clothes in the drawer. A few moments later, a completely naked Kaolla Su turned around…to look at an equally naked Kanako.

"Is everything in the drawer?" The older slave girl, asked. Kaolla nodded.

"All right then." Kanako said, closing the drawers with an audible click. Shaking the handle firmly, she continued. "Our clothes are now locked in these drawers. We will not be able to claim them until Keitaro wants us to."

"So…he gets to decide when we can have our clothes back?" The younger slave girl asked.

"Yes. He is our Master, after all." Kanako replied, causing the princess to gulp audibly.

"Are you scared, little sister?"

"No, just…embarrassed. I don't have as nice of a body as the older girls." Kaolla sighed, looking down at her nudity. While she would not be mistaken for a boy, the dark skinned girl's physique wasn't on par with Motoko's athletic build, or Mitsune's voluptuous curves.

"Our bodies are not that much different, little sister," The Goth girl said comfortingly. "And I assure you that our Big Brother isn't the type of guy that is dazzled by huge breasts. Despite my lack of endowment, Keitaro is always happy to see me naked. He lavishes my small chest with so much attention, I stopped being conscious about it. I'm sure he will enjoy seeing you as well."

"If you say so, big sis." The dark skinned girl said uncertainly.

The older girl nodded, walking across the room to the column of wide drawers. Opening it revealed a line of trays, all of which were empty save for one that contained a side leather collar. Kanako picked it up and stood before one of the mirrors, securing the restraint device around her neck. Satisfied with how it looked, she turned to see the younger slave girl looking at her collar with wide eyes.

"Surely you've worn a collar before, little sister." Kanako chided.

"I-I have…in training. But yours is different. It looks…so much nicer than what I had." Kaolla explained.

"That's because Keitaro made this himself." The Goth girl explained to the surprise of the young girl. "The Annex has a small leatherworking shop in case any of the restraints require any servicing. Keitaro managed to acquire several bolts of cowhide and deerskin for the repairs. He took some of the best hides to make this for me."

"Do you think I'll be able to get one?" The princess asked hopefully.

"I doubt you'll get through tonight without having some form of leather around your neck, little sister." Kanako said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The Urashima's favorite place in the Annex was what was once called the "Headmaster's Quarters". It was a complete living space with a pair of bedrooms, a small kitchen, a large and well furnished office, and an even larger bath.

The office had a door to receiving room, training center, and living area. It was appointed with a large desk, several wood drawers inset into the wall, a couch and two loveseats, on a large carpeted area, and various Japanese style fixtures. There were also several wall scrolls depicting more images of bound women. These were Keitaro's favorites, having been moved from various rooms in the Annex so suit his own taste.

The Urashima heir was sitting on the couch looking over the signed documents that legally made Kaolla Su his slave girl. Although he knew this was something the she really wanted, he couldn't help but feel that he took something away from her somehow. Still, he acted on her wishes and worked within the laws to ensure that neither the Japanese nor the Molmolian government would be able to act against the desires of the princess.

Keitaro was interrupted from his reading by the opening of the door to the Receiving Room. Kanako drifted into the room with a smile, a collar, and nothing else. Although he had seen her undressed many times, it still made his heart skip…and his arousal perk…seeing her walk naked into the quarters.

The young heir sat up on the couch as Kanako approached, allowing her to kneel between his legs with her hands behind her back. As he always did, he wrapped a hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply, while running his other hand all along her body. He groped her methodically, touching her all over as they kissed, reinforcing the fact that he was hers to do with as he pleased. The slave girl sighed happily in the kiss, whimpering slightly when his hand reached between her legs.

Kaolla peeked through the door, watching Kanako submit herself to their Big Brother. Her hands remained at the small of her back while she obediently allowed his explorations. The princess couldn't tell what he was doing with his hand, but it was definitely something that Kanako was enjoying. The naked Goth girl's whimpers turned into needy moans as she began to gently buck against her Master's hand. Suddenly, the bucking stopped, and Kanako stiffened with a loud, pleading whimper. With her eyes opened wide, the princess watched the erotic display intently, conscious of the wetness building between her legs.

Keitaro eventually broke off the kiss and smiled at his pouting sister. Removing his hand from between her legs, he placed a wet finger on her lips. Obediently, she wrapped her lips around his wet finger and began suck it in and out of her mouth. Her hands remained behind her back, fingers clenching and unclenching as she concentrated on her task. Eventually, she cleaned her wetness off his fingers, so she began to lick at the base of his fingers, looking for more traces of herself on his hand. Her task complete, she sat back on her feet, hands still behind her back, kneeling back on the carpet with her knees spread wide.

"So I take it, the older girls annoyed our little sister so much that she didn't want to be claimed tonight?" Keitaro asked. The young girl barely managed not to blurt out that she was right there.

"Actually, she's probably peeking from inside the receiving room, big brother." Kanako said, smiling toward the peeking princess.

"Oh really?" Keitaro said chuckling. "So I guess you finally got to act out THAT fantasy, did you?"

The Goth girl just smiled mischievously and called out to hiding princess. "Come on in, little sister. He won't bite...too hard."

Blushing deeply, Kaolla stepped out into the room in all her glory letting the door close behind her. "H-Hello Big Brother," she said with a smile as she walked toward the Urashima siblings. Selecting a spot next to Kanako, she knelt on the floor, and adopted the same pose as her new big sister. Taking a deep breath, she opened her knees, exposing her wet and aroused womanhood. With her hands at the small of her back, she stuck her chest out displaying her small but proud breasts prominently, feeling her nipples tingle in the open air. The dark skinned girl presented herself as best she could, hoping that her new Master would find her body worth looking at. Thankfully, the look of desire in his eyes confirmed what Kanako had said earlier.

"Hello Kaolla," Keitaro said with a smile, "I'm glad you could make it. After hearing about what happened in the baths, I would have understood if you wanted to wait for another night." Admiring Kaolla's pose, he nodded approvingly, letting his eyes feast on her deliciously exposed dark skinned flesh.

Despite her embarassment, Kaolla was still astonished that her beloved landlord was openly ogling her. Gone were the sneaky hidden stares, as they were replaced by admiring and very obvious looks. At first they felt uncomfortable, making her feel even more naked than she already was. But his kind and gentle smile soothed her, and she quickly grew to enjoy his appreciation of her exposure.

"Well, big sis cheered me up, so I guess I should thank her." The princess tried to say nonchalantly, suddenly wishing her breasts were smaller so that her aroused nipples wouldn't be so prominent on her chest.

Keitaro chuckled. "Yes, you probably should. You know I already have..." He said with a wink, causing Kanako to roll her eyes.

The princess giggled, "Yeah, I noticed. Is that how you greet each other in here?"

"Its how I greet him when I want him to take advantage of me." Kanako said, matter-of-factly. "So far, I've only managed to get him to ravish me on the spot once."

"That was before I was comfortable using you on a whim, little sister." The young man smirked.

"It still counts. Nowadays, I merely greet him that way because I love the feel of his hard cock against my belly." Kanako added, much to the surprise of the princess. "It is the only way I'm allowed to retaliate against his perverted copped feels and gropes."

"Oh right," laughed Kaolla, "you looked like you were having such an awful time." She had finally begun to relax, not even caring about being naked in front of a fully dressed Keitaro. Her arousal remained, however.

"It's only awful when he doesn't let me do anything about it. He's got permission to do anything he wants to me, but instead of taking advantage of it he just teases me. He also takes perverse pleasure in making me beg, so even if I beg him to fuck me in any hole he wants I don't always end up getting used until later." Kanako complained, much to Keitaro's amusement.

"Omigosh, big sis..." Kaolla said with a blush.

The Goth girl grinned and said, "In the Annex, there is no such thing as propriety. We are Big Brother's possessions, and he prefers that I be direct when he asks me what I want. It doesn't necessarily mean I will get what I want, but at least I'm sure he knows what I want if he decides to indulge me."

"I know, but still…"

"I'm sure you will overcome your shyness once you greet Big Brother the same way I did a few times. Nothing makes you feel owned better than feeling his hands all over you, touching you wherever he wants as he kisses you. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll ravish you immediately."

"Kanako…" Keitaro scolded. "She finally got comfortable being naked. You didn't need to scare her so soon." Kanako just sighed petulantly.

The princess blinked, realized that she had indeed forgotten her state of undress. She had been comfortable conversing with the Urashima's that her embarrassment had faded. Seeing that Keitaro appreciated what he saw helped a lot too.

"Nah, it doesn't scare me, Big Brother. I mean, yeah I'm nervous. But I really don't mind having you look at me…and letting you touch me." Kaolla said shyly.

"The same way I touched your big sister?" Keitaro asked. Kaolla glanced briefly at Kanako, who nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah. I kinda been wanting it. Was actually…kinda jealous…" The dark skinned girl admitted with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Well, maybe you should show him how much you want it, little sister." Kanako hinted.

"Umm…how?" Kaolla asked, a little confused.

"Usually, kneeling between his legs is sufficient. I have him trained well enough that he takes over from there…" Kanako said teasingly.

"I'll get you for that, little sister..." Keitaro mock threatened.

"Promises, promises, Big Brother…" The Goth girl replied playfully.

Giggling softly at the siblings, Kaolla crawled daintily over to Keitaro and kneeled between his knees. She looked up at him longingly, her lips curled in a sweet smile. The young landlord returned the smile warmly, sliding a hand around her back to hold her crossed wrists together.

"First, I molest our little sister, and then we talk about this 'training'…" Keitaro said teasingly at the younger Urashima who merely rolled her eyes in playful defiance.

Gently he pulled Kaolla's body toward his, causing her to get up on her knees and rub her belly against his aroused cock. The young girl's eyes grew wide, finally feeling her beloved Master's rock hard erection, her mouth opening slightly at the revelation. Keitaro took advantage of the girl's surprise by kissing her firmly, pressing his lips against hers in ownership. She pulled at her hands momentarily, and then sighed as he felt his firm grip keeping them securely in place. Eventually, Kaolla's eyes closed as her body began to submit to his touch and kiss.

Slowly, Keitaro began to explore Kaolla's helpless body. Their tongues danced while his hands roamed all over her torso unchecked. Just like her older sister, the princess began to moan softly as she felt her Master's hand on her side, her breast, her back, her bottom, and her thighs. Places she had never allowed any man to touch since she left the academy. Places that she would now willingly give her Master full access to. Finally, it made sense. This is what it felt like to be owned.

Kanako grinned when she saw Kaolla suddenly start to buck against Keitaro's hardness. She knew the girl was getting aroused, and was probably relishing the thought that her Master was just as turned on as she was. It was only a matter of time until she started begging…

Lost to her feelings of submission, Kaolla kissed back passionately, obediently submitting to her big brother's demanding tongue. Within the darkness of her closed eyes, she felt his hands slide back up to her chest, and gasped as she felt his hand cup her breast gently once again. This time, he gently caressed the sides of her breast, while his thumb occasionally made circles around her very erect nipple. Her body grew warmer with his ministrations, her mind reeling at the wondrous feeling of finally being touched by someone she had long adored.

Keitaro kept his new slave girl's mouth prisoner, a hand still holding her wrists in place, and slowly reached between her legs. He smiled mentally when he felt the wetness dripping down her thighs. Feeling the foreign touch in such an intimate place, Kaolla's eyes shot open and she instinctively struggled. Finding herself still securely held, she whimpered, her eyes slowly regaining their half-open aroused state, tensing slightly when she finally felt Keitaro's hands toying on her swollen nether lips.

Thanks to his many trysts with Kanako, the young man was familiar with stimulating an aroused slave girl. His fingers played in Kaolla's wet folds until he found her engorged bud. He avoided it at first, gently caressing the outer edges and then barely dredging his finger deep into her slit upwards. Keeping his grip on her wrists tight, he gently rubbed her bud with a delicate touch. As expected, the princess struggled once again, only to yield after a short struggle. It pleased the young man to know that her wetness increased each time she yielded to him.

Breaking off the kiss, Keitaro stared at the highly aroused slave girl.

"Open your eyes and look at me, little sister." He commanded. The young girl obliged, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm going to let go of your hands. Do not move them from behind your back. Understood?" He instructed further. The poor aroused slave girl merely nodded, eyes still looking at him wantonly.

With one hand cupping her breast gently, feeling her rock hard nipple, he continued to rub Kaolla's sensitive bud gently. Then slowly he leaned down, getting his first taste of his newest slave's delicious skin. He kissed those beautiful little breasts he'd wanted for so long, and paid great attention to the pair of rock hard nipples that kept brushing against his cheek. The girl's breathing became rapid, making urgent pleading sounds with each breath. She obediently remained in position as she felt his fingers against her swollen nether lips.

Grinning wickedly, Keitaro turned to his sister and asked, "So what do you think, little sister? Can I consider her claimed?"

Kanako chuckled softly trying to hide her own arousal, "I think if I were in her position, I'd let you do whatever you want Big Brother." The Goth girl couldn't believe how turned on she was watching Keitaro seduce the princess. This had never happened before. Her training ensured that she would keep her hands behind her back while kneeling. However, despite this she still felt the urge to slide her fingers between her legs and touch herself as she watched the Molmolian girl submit. Mentally, she wished she could close her knees so she could at least try to secretly achieve release. The inability to do either just made her arousal heat her up even more.

"Unfortunately, tradition dictates that she may not be allowed release unless she is claimed." Keitaro said sadly. Kaolla's eyes widened in concern, reluctant to lose her Master's touch.

Keitaro winked at Kanako and said, "So what will it be, little sister? Are you mine?"

"Y-Yes, I'm yours. Please." Kaolla said in a strained voice, struggling to remain still.

"But we still haven't gone over the list, there is still a negotiation to be done after all…" Keitaro added teasingly.

"P-Please…please Big Brother…" The princess pleaded once more.

"Please what, little sister?" Keitaro asked teasingly.

Kanako could barely contain herself, feeling her wetness begin to drip down to her knees. She almost felt like begging for her sister too. Unable to help herself, she spoke up. "I think little sister wishes to cum for you, big brother…just like I want to so badly right now…" Kanako asked desperately. She herself felt like she was going to explode and he wasn't even touching her!

Keitaro was so surprised by Kanako's plea that he ceased tormenting the princess momentarily. He regarded his sister for a moment, surprised that she was in such an aroused state. Her breathing was somewhat faster than normal, her nipples sticking out prominently, and between her open legs revealed her very swollen nether lips. He had had never seen her in this state before without significant teasing, spanking, or being exposed to erotic torture for extended periods. Had she really gotten so stimulated watching him molesting Kaolla? Noticing the glistening wetness on her inner thighs, he pondered a moment. Smiling wickedly as he resumed his ministrations on the poor princess he said, "Well, I suppose we can break tradition in this case, but on one condition…"

With both girls looking at him pleadingly, he announced, "I think Kaolla can be allowed to cum, but only if Kanako cums too…"

After they got over their initial shock, the two slave girls looked at each other expectantly. Kaolla barely managed to nod, her eyes looking at Kanako pleadingly. Kanako nodded, and crawled next to the couch looking straight at the princess.

"Please, big brother…may I touch myself?" Kanako asked huskily. At his nod, the Goth girl's fingers disappeared between her legs. After an initial shudder, Kanako's heart began to race as well. Keitaro turned Kaolla carefully, making the princess face the older slave girl as she pleasured herself. Both were so highly aroused that they could barely think.

The two slave girls stared at each other, eyes locked in deep rapture. Keitaro continued to tease the princess mercilessly, letting his fingers barely touch the poor girl's sensitive nub. Kanako continued to pleasure herself, watching her brother's fingers closely remembering how they felt when he teased her similarly. Every few moments, Keitaro would look directly at Kanako as he slid a finger into the princess, causing her to gasp. The Goth girl took the hint, and plunged a finger into herself as well each time he did so.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and desperate moans, Kaolla finally said, "K-Kanako…close…"

"Y-Yes, me…tooooh..oooh…" The Goth girl replied breathlessly, her fingers moving delicately yet purposely. She could almost feel her big brother's hands as if it was he who was molesting her. Watching him tease the princess was extremely arousing.

"Oooh…mmmh…ohgod…oh sister…" The princess moaned, body starting to shudder. Her hands remained behind her back, clenched in concentration, as she enjoyed her big brother's sensual touch. This only served to set off the Goth girl even more.

"S-Sister…sooon…oooh…so good…" Kanako replied between breaths, feeling her body nearing the edge.

"T-Together! Oh…oh god…" Kaolla panted, she began to tense up as Keitaro's fingers felt like they were injecting pleasure straight into her. Her eyes remained on Kanako as she watched her tease herself, and it only helped fuel her own need. Seeing the other girl's rapid breathing and stiffening body was becoming unfathomably erotic. Despite her own desire for release, she desperately wanted her sister to cum too.

Kanako could only nod her head as she was lost to the sensations of her fingers and her erotic thoughts. She had not experienced a shared orgasm with another slave girl since the Academy, and it was difficult to accomplish. But this time around, she could practically feel what her sister slave had been feeling…and it added to the teasing she was giving to herself. Their locked eyes acting as a bridge as if to share their pleasure with each other.

After a few silent moments, the older slave girl began to shake. Her fingers moving rapidly, she cried, "Ooooh…god….sister!...cumming…ooooohh!…"

Seeing the other girl's release pushed Kaolla over the edge, with just a few strokes of Keitaro's fingers, she finally came. "Sisterrrrr!" She cried.

Both girls shuddered, moaning loudly as their bodies peaked, shaking hard in the grip of their climaxes, both eyes wide open watching the other in the throes of their orgasms. The two leaned against the Keitaro and the couch, as their pleasure swept through their bodies, passionately sharing the "small death" together. With each breath taken, it was a breath shared. They were sisters in an even deeper sense now. Forever linked in passion by their loving Master.

Slowly, the shudders began to slow, adrenaline began to fade, and their strength began to ebb. Both girls began to slide down onto the carpet, succumbing to the lack of energy caused by the intensity of their shared climax.

Keitaro gently guided both girls down to the floor and smiled. Crawling over to each girl, he gave each a soft kiss in appreciation. The two girls merely sighed in acknowledgment.

Getting back on the couch, he leaned back gently, drinking in the sight of two spent slave girls. This was going to be more interesting than he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

A soft giggle from Kaolla suggested that the two slave girls had probably recovered enough to hold conversation again. This assumption was confirmed by Kanako's displeased retort.

"That was very mean, Big Brother." Kanako said from the floor as she stared at the ceiling.

"How so? You wanted to cum, didn't you?" Keitaro said with a grin.

"Yes, but you were still mean! And stop giggling little sister, you're only encouraging him." The Goth girl scolded.

"Oh c'mon, big sis. I told you I don't mind sharing. Didn't expect to share THAT though…" Kaolla said with a giggle.

"How could you find this funny? He practically made you have sex with me. What if he stepped over your boundaries?" Kanako explained.

"Do we even have a lot of boundaries after the academy, big sis?" Kaolla asked wistfully. "I really don't have any when it comes to you both. Besides, I can't believe how turned on I was watching you two."

"Y-You were?" Kanako asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I mean, if I wasn't so turned on my jaw woulda hit the floor when Keitaro ordered you to join me. It was just so HOT. You had that really erotic look in your eyes, the kind that looked like you were ready to eat me, in a good way! Heh, if big brother hadn't ordered me to stay put I woulda prolly jumped you." The Molmolian admitted.

Kanako blinked. "R-Really? Does this mean you…like…girls?"

The rolled over to look at her sister, and then gave a pleasant shrug. "Kinda. It's that way for girls growing up in Molmol. Not a lot of guys around, y'know? Besides, after the academy I only hung out with girls cause most of the guys in Molmol were jerks or just plain yucky. Then here in the Inn, the only thing sexual I've ever been exposed to was Motoko and Mitsune touching themselves at night. So it's not a big squick for me to be with a girl."

Kanako nodded in agreement. Her experience at the hands of the Academy made intimacy with other women normal…if not preferred. The men who had been in charge of her training had been very demanding, and most of her experiences were not pleasant. As a result, she vowed that she would not be intimate with any man who did not deserve her. Thus, she found she could only develop a bond of trust with other females…with the exception of Keitaro. It was the happiest day of her life when she learned that he managed to get her assigned to him exclusively. There would never be another man for her for the rest of her life.

"Wait…wait…Motoko and Mitsune?" Asked a shocked Keitaro.

"No, no! Not together!" Kaolla laughed. "Ohmigod, you really are a pervert Big Brother!"

"Hey!" Keitaro laughingly shot back.

"Don't forget that your body is now owned by said pervert, little sister." Kanako cautioned somewhat teasingly.

"Yeah, I know, but Keitaro loves me so it's all good." She said, turning to flash a smile at the blushing landlord. "But yeah, I've caught both Motoko and Mitsune touching themselves late at night. Mitsune even has a couple of the expensive silicone toys. I'm not sure what Motoko uses, but whatever it is it makes her moan louder than Mitsune. And you know what? They both blurt out Big Brother's name when they cum!" The princess giggled.

Keitaro goggled at the revelation that the straight laced Motoko would even loosen up enough to perform such an act. Mitsune was walking sex, so it was not hard to believe. But Motoko? Turning to his sister, he noticed her covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh god…I knew they wanted you big brother, but I didn't think they wanted you THAT much." Kanako groaned. "That's why they hate you. It's unresolved tension. They're going to hate you until you fuck them silly!"

"Woohoo! Go get 'em Big Brother!" Cheered Kaolla.

"Erm…thank you, but no. I prefer being intimate with people who aren't constantly trying to kill me or rob me." Keitaro huffed.

"But don't you like 'em?" The younger slave girl asked.

"I do like them. As friends. But not as lovers."

"Wow, that's really weird, Big Brother. They're hot girls." Kaolla remarked. She was still amazed that the young man was enthralled by her body. She never saw physique as anything more than mediocre. How could he find her more appealing than the older girls who had nicer bodies?

"No, it's just the way he is." Kanako replied as she slowly got up. "Our Big Brother is really not interested in the older girls. While he may enjoy the occasional accidental peek that they often give him 'accidentally', he honestly doesn't want intimacy unless it's with someone in his heart. Personally, I think he has a small breast fetish." She ended with a smirk.

"I don't care about the size of your breasts, little sister." Keitaro defended.

"Exactly my point. My body turns you on, and from what I noticed Kaolla does it for you too. We both have small breasts. It's a logical conclusion." Kanako remarked. Keitaro just rolled his eyes at his sister who feigned innocence.

"So you still want to play with my small breasts Big Brother?" Kaolla asked shyly. "I mean, I did try to hurt you and all…"

"I want to play with ALL of you, Kaolla, not just your yummy little breasts. It's not just about your body's shapes and breast sizes that I like. It's that it's YOUR bodies." Keitaro said with a genuine smile.

"Awwww…you're such a great guy, Big Brother. You sure you wanna share him, big sis?" Kaolla said sweetly.

"Without reservations, little sister. I doubt I will find a better man than our Big Brother. He has plenty of room in his big heart. Besides, he has proven he can handle two young slave girls easily. He had us on the carpet exhausted, and he had not even penetrated us."

"Hey, he penetrated you! I saw it!" Kaolla proclaimed.

"Fingers do not count. Besides, he did the same to you…" Kanako defended.

"Oh yeah, huh?" The princess said sheepishly as she turned toward the young landlord. "So, um…any way I can get you to do it to me again? Soon maybe?" She asked, blinking her eyes at her big brother cutely.

"As much as I enjoyed playing with you, little sister, I would really rather get all the formalities done before we go any further. There will be no more penetrations of any kind until AFTER negotiations." Keitaro said firmly.

"Awww…even if I asked nicely?" Kaolla asked, batting her eyelashes cutely.

"No." Keitaro reiterated.

"You sure? I mean, c'mon. You just have the usual list, right? Like the one from the academy which is basically a bunch of yes-or-no questions. I'm sure you can tell if I'm saying yes or no even when you're deep inside me. Unless you decide to use my mouth, of course…." Kaolla explained suggestively.

"Kaolla…" Keitaro warned.

"That should not be a problem. Whenever we hid in the Annex to have our hotel management meetings, I managed to hold a meeting with him and answer all his questions despite his use of my mouth." Kanako added 'helpfully'.

"Kanako!" The landlord complained.

"I got it! If he uses my mouth, how about I get him during the yes or no questions? Then if I have to give a detailed answer, you can take over for me!" Kaolla suggested.

"An excellent suggestion, little sister." The older slave girl agreed.

"Keep this up and you two slave girls will be tied up and suspended upside down for the duration of the negotiation." Keitaro warned once more.

The two slave girls looked playfully at each other a moment.

"You think we can get penetrated while upside down?" The princess asked.

"Not unless he decides to use toys in us. The only orifice he would be able to reach is our mouths." Kanako answered.

Kaolla brightened and said, "Well, that's easy enough. He just has to make sure our heads are at crotch level and…"

In the end, the two slave girls spent the entire negotiation dangling by their ankles which were secured to spreader bars hanging from the pulleys secured to the ceiling. Both were made to wear pony bits, and sensitive parts of their helpless bodies were subjected to a generous amount of clothespins.

Neither girl was penetrated the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kaolla woke up naked on an unfamiliar futon in a strange room. Instinctively holding the sheets up to cover her nudity, she anxiously glanced around. As she recognized the architecture and trim, she realized that she was still in the Annex. Her panic dissipated at this revelation and she began to relax, soaking in her surroundings. The room was not as lavish as the Headmasters Quarters but was still very comfortable and pleasantly decorated. A small part of her wondered what it would be like to decorate her own room like this.<p>

Remembering the events that transpired last night, she smiled and blushed, dropping the sheet she used to cover herself. Noticing another futon in the corner neatly rolled up, the princess decided to get up and stow away her beddings similarly. As she shuffled about in the room, the room's door panel slid open to reveal an equally naked Kanako.

"Good morning, little sister," she greeted warmly.

"Good mornin', big sis! Did you put me to bed? I don't remember getting here…" Kaolla asked, pushing the rolled up futon into the other corner.

"Actually, Big Brother did. You fell asleep at his feet shortly after he got your thumb print for the seal. It was actually quite adorable. I guess being suspended took a lot out of you." The Goth girl teased.

"Hell yeah, it did. Being tied up is hard work!" The princess replied with a grin, getting a laugh from the older slave girl.

"Come on, we should head back to the Master's Quarters. Keitaro should be there waiting for us."

* * *

><p>A short walk through the halls put them back in the Urashima's favorite room in the Annex. The two slave girls found Keitaro once again sitting on the couch. The two slave girls grinned at each briefly then padded over to their Big Brother, kneeling daintily at his feet with their hands behind their backs and their knees apart. The Urashima heir regarded them both with a loving smile.<p>

"Good morning, little sisters. I trust you two enjoyed yourselves last night?" He asked.

"The evening was very enjoyable, Big Brother. Even when you were punishing us." Kanako replied.

"Yeah, you meanie!" Kaolla pouted playfully.

Keitaro laughed. "I suppose you thought it was appropriate to top-from-the-bottom, so to speak?"

"Just wanted to be nice to you, Big Brother. You let us cum. Thought it woulda been a nice way to say 'thanks' y'know?…" The princess said petulantly.

"Next time, just try saying 'thank you' little sister." Keitaro said, chuckling softly.

"Wouldn't it be nicer if you said 'thank you' all over my face and chest?" Kaolla asked with an obviously fake innocent look.

Kanako snorted as she watched her brother cough uncontrollably, mentally giving the princess points for amusing her. "Face it, Big Brother, your new slave girl is just as perverted as you are." Kaolla just nodded and grinned amiably.

"Building your tab early, little sister?" Keitaro warned once he recomposed himself.

"Just trying to catch up to my big sister, y'know?" The princess giggled, giving Kanako a wink.

The Goth girl laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please…You do realize he will remember this and get back at you, right?" She warned.

"Countin' on it!" Kaolla said, nodding enthusiastically. The young landlord just laughed and shook his head.

"Well, before I end up putting you in stocks," Keitaro said jokingly, "I have something to give you, little sister."

"Oh?" The dark skinned girl perked.

"Yes, come kneel in front of me." Keitaro ordered.

The dark skinned girl complied, knee-walking toward him. Resuming her submissive pose between his knees, warmth began to form in her belly as she remembered the last time she was in this position before him. Smiling inwardly, she wondered if she would ever think of her beloved Master without getting aroused.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Keitaro held up a sturdy looking slave collar up to her face. Overcome by surprise, she gasped, then immediately squealed in delight. The two Urashima's laughed as the delighted slave girl could barely control herself. It looked like the poor girl wanted to so badly to jump for joy.

Keitaro gingerly wrapped the collar around the excited girl's neck, sliding it until the D-ring was prominently in front, and then buckled it into place. Leaning back, he gave his little sister an approving nod.

Touching the collar, Kaolla turned to her sister, who smiled warmly. Unable to control herself, she jumped into the young landlord's arms in joy. The Master and slave rolled backwards onto the couch. And despite the threat of punishment, the princess began to cover his face with kisses as she sobbed in joy.

Overwhelmed by the exuberant princess, Keitaro urged. "K-Kaolla…all right…c'mon littls sismmmph…" He was silenced by a needy and grateful kiss. Slowly the slave girl began to calm down, although still sighing happily. Eventually, they broke off the kiss. The young man leaned back on the couch catching his breath, as an extremely happy and collared slave girl sat on his lap snuggled into his chest.

"You're in so much trouble, little sister." Kanako laughed. "I don't think I've built up a tab like yours so fast. You are going to be in for some serious punishment."

The princess sniffed and giggled happily. "Don't care! I didn't know how much I wanted this until now." She turned and looked her beloved Master in the eyes, her fingers touching her collar. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Big Brother! I can't tell you how much this means to me. Anything you want, any time, I'm yours. I mean it." She proclaimed with shining eyes.

"I'm just glad you liked it, little sister." Keitaro said lovingly, tenderly squeezing the happy little slave girl.

Kanako just watched quietly, allowing the two to have their moment. Although she felt a little jealous, she realized that this was an important moment in the princess's life. She smiled, remembering the first time Keitaro put a collar around own neck. It helped her understand how the young girl must feel, even though she wished she could share the moment too.

Almost as if she read the Goth girl's mind, Koalla's head shot up and she turned toward Kanako.

"Ohmigod, Kanako! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hog big brother!" She cried, unwrapping herself from Keitaro and quickly crawling over to her slave sister.

Kanako laughed gently. "It's okay, little sister. I know how it felt when I got collared by someone I loved. I wouldn't want to deprive you of that." She said, smiling warmly at Keitaro.

"I know, but still…I promised that I wouldn't take him away from you…I just want you to know that I wasn't gonna…and I mean it!" The princess said firmly.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear it." Kanako replied, honestly touched by Kaolla's sincerity. "You're a good person, Kaolla. I'm proud to call you my sister."

"Yay!" The princess cheered, jumping into the Goth girls arms. Although caught by surprise, Kanako managed to catch Kaolla and safely brought them both to the floor. Both slave girls laughed, as they rolled around the floor a bit in a tight embrace. As the princess rubbed her cheek against her sister's face, she noticed Keitaro sitting up on the couch with a lustful daze.

"Hey," the princess whispered, "what's with Big Brother?" She gestured toward the couch with her head.

Kanako turned to see Keitaro staring intently, his mouth hanging agape. Looking back at the princess, she realized that they had somehow wound up in a very compromising position. Laughing quietly, she whispered back, "I think our brother wasn't prepared to see two naked slave girls rolling around the floor together like this with their legs intertwined like this."

The princess blinked, leaned up to take stock of their position, and then giggled. "Ohmigod!" She whispered laughingly. "He's an even bigger pervert than we thought!"

"Would you like to get back at him for being mean to us?" Kanako whispered conspiratorially. The smile that grew on Kaolla's face was all the answer she needed.

Slowly, the Goth girl rolled on top of the grinning princess until she straddled one of the dark skinned girl's legs. Giving Kaolla a sly wink, she looked at Keitaro saucily, and then lowered her face upon her sister's, pressing their lips together firmly.

Kaolla's eyes went wide for a moment, and then closed as she surrendered to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the Kanako's torso lovingly, placing one arm on her back, and another on her bottom. Enjoying the contact, she opened her lips invitingly, and was rewarded by the sweet taste of Kanako's tongue. She mewed softly as her Kanako made sweet passionate love to her obliging mouth.

The Goth girl hid her surprise at Kaolla's acquiescence. Even though the princess admitted a willingness to have sexual contact with a girl, she had no idea how far she wanted to go. Hearing the pleased sounds from the girl fueled Kanako's passion, she slowly began to run her hands along Kaolla's naked body, feeling up the unresisting girl with abandon. As the two girls began to feel each other's warmth, their bodies began to respond, unconsciously grinding their moistening pussies against each other's thighs.

Kaolla inhaled deeply as she felt Kanko's thigh push against her tingling womanhood. She responded by pushing back against it, trying to get some friction against her swelling nether lips. This, in turn, pushed her thigh against her sister's pussy…which was slowly becoming heated as well. In a few short moments, both girls began to grind against each other's thighs unconsciously.

Realizing that they were carrying their ploy a little too far, Kanako stopped her grinding, broke the kiss, and then looked down at the princess who looked back at her with lustful eyes. Leaning down to whisper into her ear she said quietly, "I want you to know that I didn't just do this just to get back at him."

"I'm glad," Kaolla whispered back, "'cause I like being like this with you, big sister."

Kanako paused a moment and stared at the elated slave girl beneath her. Despite distancing herself, she could not help but feel something more for the princess. "Good," she said smiling, "because I like being this way with you too."

"Yay!" The princess quietly cheered while she held Kanako by the waist. As the Goth girl shook her head in mirth, she noticed their landlord passed out on the couch.

"I think we were finally too much for Big Brother," Kanako proclaimed victoriously, gesturing to unconscious form on the couch.

"Oh god, that's so funny!" Giggled the princess. The two slave girls shared a quiet laugh at the young man who was passed out cold.

"Hey Kanako?" The princess whispered quietly.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Just wanted you to know, I like you lots too." Kaolla said with a blush.

Kanako just stared, her heart momentarily skipping as she swam in the adoring look in the princess' eyes. "I'm glad, little sister. I like you a lot, as well." She said finally. The princess merely replied with a tight hug, and many happy sounds.

After a few moments, the Goth girl finally said, "We should probably wake up Big Brother soon. We still have the rest of the day ahead of us."

"Okies, but can I cop a quick feel on him before he wakes up?" Kaolla said with a grin.

"Little sister!" Kanako scolded in surprise. "That would be inappropriate!"

"Oh c'mon, I just wanna feel it. I wanna know what I'm up against."

"Up against? Good god, you're even MORE perverted than I thought…"

"Hey, I told ya I've been waiting a long time…" Kaolla whined.

"That is no excuse to molest our Big Brother while he is incapacitated."

"But this might be the only chance I'll get!"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for you to be on the 'business end' of his manhood in the future."

"Awww, please big sis?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"I said, No!"

"He won't even know what happened!"

"And that's what makes it wrong!" Kanako declared.

"I'll make up stories and tell him you groped him instead..." The princess threatened teasingly.

"What? Kaolla!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Keitaro woke to a pair of slave girls sporting naughty grins. When asked why they were acting suspiciously, both feigned innocence and claimed that they were merely happy to see him finally awake. The constant lustful stares made him wary of turning his back on them, though. Still, despite his sexual frustration, he was happy to see the two sister slaves getting along well.

The Urashima siblings led the princess to the Kimono room, named after the vibrantly colored wall scrolls which depicted elegant women dressed in beautiful kimonos. Not only did it serve as a changing room, it also served as an exit from the Annex. At one side of the room was another row of locking drawers which Kaolla recognized. The Goth girl explained that these were the same drawers which they put their clothes in, but accessed from the other side of the wall. Once they were given permission to remove their collars, each girl wrapped themselves around Keitaro, gave him a kiss, and then handed him their collars before they got dressed. Apparently, it was their gesture to remind him of what he owned, and hoped that it would be sufficient until the next time they were naked for him again.

As Keitaro locked up the Annex, the now fully dressed slave girls went to the inn for breakfast. As they walked down the path, Kaolla piped up with a question.

"Hey big sis, how often do you go to the Annex with Keitaro?" The princess asked.

Kanako pondered a moment, "It varies. There are times we've gone almost every night, and there have been times we go as long as three weeks before a visit."

"Wow, three weeks? How could you stand it?"

The Goth girl laughed. "We don't convene there just to have sex, little sister. It's more of a hideaway for us. Despite having a naked and willing slave, sometimes all Big Brother wants is to cuddle and talk."

"But I betcha wouldn't mind if he used you every time you two went there." The princess offered with a grin.

"Of course not," Kanako said with a wink, "I love the attention Big Brother gives me, and I enjoy giving him pleasure right back."

"So you two ever done it in the Inn?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"We've been very careful not to get too intimate in the inn. Even with the sturdier doors and locks, it's just too easy to get walked in on. There's just not enough privacy. But we did do it once, though."

"Was that the same day when the older girls got after you at breakfast?"

"Yes," Kanako admitted, "and despite the trouble I still think it was worth the effort. Big Brother has had fantasies of using me in various locations in the inn, and so far I've never managed to help him fulfill them. Even with carte blanche to my body, he still feels he is imposing on me. Plus, he does not wish to disrupt the harmony among the tenants."

"Not like Naru and Motoko would barge into Keitaro's room anyway. I've heard 'em talk about how it's prolly all dirty and smelly from all the screwing you two are doing in there." Kaolla said matter-of-factly.

Kanako raised an eyebrow at the princess, "They said THAT?"

"Yeah, that's why they don't go there. The older girls talked about it a bunch. Even Shinobu is afraid of going in there now 'cause she's afraid of what she might walk into." The princess explained.

Kanako made a mental note to report this to Keitaro, as it finally solved the mystery of why their laundry was always delivered in a basket OUTSIDE their respective rooms unlike everyone else.

"Perhaps it is for the best since it provides us with a semblance of privacy." The Goth girl pondered. "Regardless, Big Brother and I prefer having our trysts in the Annex."

"Don't blame ya. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we could just live there instead?" The princess suggested with an impish grin.

"In the Annex?" Kanako asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in response.

"Why not? The other girls would never go in there. And then we could be with Big Brother every night with no problems!"

"Tempting as it may sound, Keitaro would never agree to it. He would probably think he'd be shirking his duties as a Landlord if he did."

* * *

><p>Despite their busy morning, the two slave girls arrived at the dining hall before any of the other tenants appeared. Shinobu had just finished placing the food on the table, and greeted them jovially commenting on their remarkable timing. Kanako ate quietly as the two younger tenants engaged in their usual morning chatter. The serenity of the room dropped at the entrance of the rest of the girls.<p>

Breakfast became somewhat subdued as Motoko tried to apologize for hurting Kaolla's feelings last night. She refused to change her stance regarding the Urashima siblings, but was still genuinely remorseful of upsetting the princess. Kaolla tried to argue that the managers did not deserve such accusations, only to have Naru and Mitsune intervene claiming that perhaps she was too young to understand when she was being used. Sensing the tension build, Shinobu looked desperately at Kanako who appeared to be just moments away from lashing out at the girls. Luckily, Keitaro's appearance at the table brought the discussion to a close before it could escalate further.

Oddly enough, the landlord's presence quieted all conversation. After briefly thanking Shinobu for her excellent work, he began to fill his plate smiling warmly at his sisters. Oblivious to the tension, Keitaro started chatting pleasantly at Kanako, Kaolla, and Shinobu. The younger girls were guarded at first, waiting for an insult to be thrown from across the table. Remarkably, none ever came, and they were slowly swept into cheerful chitchat with their beloved manager. He seemed to be infallibly happy this morning, and it was becoming downright infectious. By the meals end, Kanako had a smirk almost permanently pasted to her face, while Kaolla and Shinobu were in giggles.

Shinobu was elated. A grim situation was turned around merely from Keitaro's presence. It already warmed her heart to see people happily consuming a meal she worked hard to prepare. It pleased her even more that somehow Keitaro managed to clear away the dark cloud building over the meal. The young landlord was becoming impossible not to love. He just kept on giving her something new to love about him at the most unexpected times. Seeing the adoration shining in the eyes of both Kanako and Kaolla, she made up her mind. She really needed to stop listening to the older girls, if they couldn't see how much better he made their lives then they probably never would.

* * *

><p>"That was pretty bold of you this morning, Shinobu." Kaolla remarked as skipped to school alongside the blushing girl.<p>

"Please don't tease me about it…" pleaded the chef.

"Not teasing you at all. I'm really proud of ya!" The dark skinned girl replied with a grin. "You even caught Kanako flat-footed again!"

"I-I just wanted to thank Keitaro, that's all." Shinobu defended weakly. "We were running late, so I couldn't stay to clean up after breakfast. It was really nice of him to volunteer."

"Well, I bet he'll do dishes every morning if you promise to hug him like that again." Kaolla said, waggling her eyebrows.

"It was just an innocent hug! What are you saying?" The chef defended vehemently.

"Innocent? That was a full body glomp that lasted almost a minute! I bet there wasn't a part of your body he didn't feel. Betcha right now he's mentally imagining how that hug woulda felt if you didn't have clothes on."

"Su, please stop! It was hard enough to just hug him…"

"Oooh? You felt him get hard, too?" The princess said with a leer.

"SU!" Shinobu cried, stamping her foot in frustration. Her blush reached all the way down her neck now.

"Okay, okay, sorry," said the giggling princess, holding up her hands in surrender. "I guess I'm just happy, y'know?"

"I can see that…" the chef said in a slightly irritated tone. Quickly, she resumed her stride toward the school.

"I think it's awesome. Keitaro totally deserved a hug for being so nice to you. I woulda hugged him again if I didn't think it would set off the older girls." Kaolla said, briskly catching up to her co-tenant.

"Yeah. I just don't understand why they're so angry. Sempai is a really nice guy. Why do they hate him so much?" Shinobu wondered.

"They don't. They actually like him." The princess answered confidently.

"What? How can you say that?"

"Guess I'm talkin' from experience." Kaolla responded cheerfully. "After I got my head together, I figured the reason I hurt Keitaro is 'cause I liked him. I just didn't know what to do about it. But now that I figured it out, it's all good. Now instead of hurting him, I just hug him and stuff."

"I don't think Naru and Motoko are like you…err…that way, Su." Shinobu doubted.

"Think so? Dunno about that. I used to sleep with Motoko, and she used to say Big Brother's name in her sleep. And she wasn't angry when she said it, either…" The princess said with a leer.

"T-That doesn't mean anything," the chef stated, despite having heard the sword maiden herself a few times late at night. Denial was an awful thing.

"And Naru, she's a piece of work. She got mad at Big Brother when he sealed the hole in her floor…after she asked him to do it! What's that about?" Kaolla said laughingly.

"She said it was because it felt like losing a piece of nostalgia, didn't she?" Shinobu pondered.

"Heh, and they said I was crazy? Demand one thing, and then get angry when it gets done? That don't make sense at all. It was probably just for show; she never wanted that hole sealed in the first place."

"Okay, but what about Kitsune?"

"I think she wants him so bad it hurts. Y'know she's got some adult toys in her room, right?" The princess asked.

The resident home maker nodded. She had encountered the…devices…when she retrieved Kitsune's dirty laundry. The toy looked very detailed despite its blue color. Part of her wondered if she would ever be ready to see the real thing after that.

"Well, you ever wonder whose name she yells out when she uses it?" The princess said with a wink.

"No way! Kitsune? Really?" Shinobu gasped.

"Molmol scout's honor!" The princess answered, holding up her hand in some weird gesture.

"Oh my god, so that means..."

"Uh huh, they're just cranky 'cause he's not giving them any!" Kaolla said laughingly.

"SU!" Shinobu gasped again.

The princess giggled. "Oh, c'mon! Tell me you don't think those girls are so tense that a good lay wouldn't do 'em good…"

"What's happened to you, Su? You never used to talk like this!" The young chef remarked, unable to contain her surprise at the Molmolian's language.

The dark skinned girl just smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. I grew up, I guess. I've been hiding behind my gadgets trying to run away from who I am. But I'm okay with it now. And when I figured it all out, I wasn't a kid anymore. So I guess I'm catchin' up for lost time."

The two girls walked the rest of the way to school in silence. One skipping along merrily, the other processing what she just learned. Try as she might, with what she already knew about the tenants, and Su's candid remarks, she could not help but agree that the crazy scientist might actually be right.

* * *

><p>Back at the Inn, Kaolla's slave sister was doing some grilling of her own.<p>

"So should little sister and I start preparing for another addition to your harem, Big Brother?" Kanako said teasingly.

Having gotten used to his sister's teasing, Keitaro just chuckled as he did the dishes. "Be nice, Kanako. She was just thanking me for taking care of her work."

"I'm sure she was. But she's also had a crush on you for years. Play your cards right and she might thank you in…other ways." The Goth girl added suggestively.

Keitaro snorted. "Shinobu isn't that kind of girl, little sister."

"How do you know? It's not like we knew about Kaolla, did we?"

The landlord paused a moment. "Okay, fine. But still, that would be an extremely huge coincidence if she was another…graduate." He said humorously.

Kanako chortled "Should I go ask Haruka?"

"I'd rather not tempt fate." The landlord said uselessly, knowing his sister was going to ask anyway.

"It never hurts to check. Besides, she fits the basic requirement."

"Requirement?"

"Yes, her chest size is about as big as mine and Kaolla. She can't be any bigger than a B cup. This makes her a perfect fit for your profile." Kanako said teasingly.

"What?" Keitaro laughingly shot back.

"You clearly like our bodies. I'm very familiar with your facial expression when you're ogling me, as it is similar to how you regarded Kaolla last night. And recently, I've seen you observe Shinobu with a similar look. The most recent being when you helped her hang up the laundry." The Goth girl explained with straight face.

"I have NOT been checking out Shinobu!" Keitaro defended.

"Oh come now, Big Brother. She's a cute little thing, and the casual clothes she wears when she is doing her household chores are far too revealing not to notice her developing body. I'd do her in a heartbeat."

Keitaro turned to his sister in surprise, and then slowly laughed while shaking his head. "By all means, little sister. I'm sure she can learn a thing or two from you."

"That would be the idea. I just want to make sure she's well trained by the time you get a crack at her." The Goth girl added with a grin.

"Good god, Kanako! This is Shinobu we're talking about!" Keitaro finally exclaimed, drawing a teasing look from his sister.

Kanako laughed. Keitaro just rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister wasn't entirely kidding.

"Just keep building up that tab, little sister." Keitaro warned jokingly as he turned his attention back to the sink.

"Have to make sure to stay ahead of Kaolla." The Goth girl said with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

A couple of days later, Kanako was back at her usual table at the Hinata Café typing correspondence on her familiar laptop. A half empty cup of tea was sitting at her side, as was her ever present notebook. Sitting primly in her Gothic attire with her glasses sitting down the bridge of her nose and fingers flying over the keyboard, she radiated the image of a hot and sexy librarian. With empty seats around her looking very inviting, it was no surprise that a few other patrons actually tempted fate. Amazingly, Haruka only had to throw two stupidly amorous males out of the café that afternoon.

Kanako's third admirer may have been equally as amorous as the previous two, but was better mannered about it. It also helped that she was very cute.

"Heyas big sis!" Greeted Kaolla Su as she embraced Kanako tightly from behind.

"Hello little sister," the Goth girl replied casually, smiling when the princess rubbed her cheek against hers lovingly. Her attention remained on her laptop, however.

"Is Big Brother, home yet?" The dark skinned girl asked as she took a seat.

"Unfortunately for us, he is not." Kanako answered, without missing a beat with her typing. "He is actually delivering a certain document with a certain thumbprint to a certain imperial archive."

Kaolla Su's eyes lit up. "Wow, so it's gonna be official then?"

"It was official when he put together the paperwork several days ago. Today's appointment will make it more ironclad, as it gives the already official documents the backing of the second party making it in line with the mandate of a certain Imperial decree. It never hurts to be certain and thorough when handling legal matters." Kanako said in an official tone.

"Wow…big brother ever tell you that how sexy you look when you talk all 'proper' and 'official' like that? You're like the hottest teacher wet dream ever." The princess said with a leer.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, little sister." The prim and proper girl replied, fighting off a smile.

"Darn, I was hoping it would get me between your legs, at least." Kaolla responded, waggling her eyebrows.

"Be careful what you wish for. I might not be as gentle with your hair this time around," Kanako mock threatened.

"Spare the rod, spoil the schoolgirl!" the princess replied with a giggle.

"Hey! Knock it off you two." Haruka scolded as she walked over from the counter. "I won't have you girls getting the rest of the customers all hot and bothered by watching you two vixens flirting."

Behind her, several patrons quickly turned back toward their own tables. Haruka was unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes at such typical male behavior.

"Hee hee, sorry Haruka." Kaolla apologized sheepishly. Kanako just sniffed and resumed her typing.

"So is it official, then?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, its official," replied the Goth girl, "not that it should come as any surprise to you."

"Don't know what you mean, Kanako." The café manager said, taking a puff from her ever present cigarette.

"You know exactly what I mean." Kanako alleged. "You and Granny Hina knew about the similar history between me and Kaolla. It seems like too much of a coincidence that two…graduates…were living in the same location."

"Kanako, the only reason YOU are here is because of Keitaro. He started working on your situation well after Su was already a resident. Granny Hina helped getting you re-assigned to your brother because that was the ONLY way to get around your contract. She believed that once you got free, you would want nothing to do with the family and would ask Keitaro to move you someplace far away. After all, there were many properties available to the Urashima Heir. This was the last place we thought you and he would end up. We can hardly be blamed for setting you two up with Su." Haruka said lazily, flicking the ashes off her cigarette.

Kanako looked at the table thoughtfully and had to agree. The events that led to her hiring as co-manager did happen well after the princess was very well established. Still, she felt due diligence was not followed and she wanted to know why. "So how come you didn't warn me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You mean, besides our promise of secrecy to Su?" Haruka responded frankly. "As far as we knew, you wanted nothing to do with your training or anything associated with it. We didn't want to re-open old wounds so we kept your background quiet when you got here. It was just like what we did for Kaolla. She didn't want anyone else to know either, so we kept it under wraps."

The two slave girls looked at each other for a moment. Kaolla eventually nodded. She did ask to have her secret remain hidden. Haruka grinned at the thoughtful looks on the two girls.

"So you see, "Haruka said into the silence, "there really wasn't anything for us to warn you two about. This is just Keitaro's amazing luck once again. He surprised the family not only by getting you released, but also by hiring you officially as his personal staff. That alone was an achievement because it not only made sure they could never get you back, but it also fulfilled some promise he made to you. So no, none of this was a setup."

"It just seems so far fetched, Haruka." Kanako said finally.

"Tell me about it." The café manager sniffed. "It came as a shock to us when we later found out that not only did you and Keitaro pick up where you two left off romantically…yes, we knew about you two way back then…but also that you decided to offer yourself to your brother officially as a slave girl. Granny literally fell out of her chair when Keitaro told her about it."

"You…knew about us…at the Academy?" Kanako said with mild surprise.

"Although young siblings have been known to play house, it wasn't normal for the wife to always be naked and collared." Haruka said with a smirk. Kaolla looked wide eyed at Kanako who was uncharacteristically blushing.

"But that's beside the point, I didn't come over here to mull over your conspiracy theories. I just wanted to congratulate Su on becoming an official…retainer… to the Heir." The café manager said with a knowing grin.

"Thanks Haruka!" Kaolla said cheerfully, while Kanako looked suspiciously at the older Urashima.

"Why do I think you are still hiding something, Haruka?" The Goth girl asked suspiciously.

Haruka just grinned. "You just need to be less suspicious, Kanako. Not everyone is out to get you. I suggest you talk to Kaolla about her country and their customs. You may find it, enlightening." She said as she walked back to the counter.

Kanako stared at the café manager's back with narrowed eyes, and then turned to the cheerful Kaolla. "Would you happen to know what she's talking about?"

"I dunno," the princess said with a shrug, "I mean…I know a lot about Molmol 'cause I lived and went to school there. But it's not like you can't find the info in a book."

"It seems that the older an Urashima gets, the more annoying they become." The Goth girl grumbled.

"Hee hee…so does that mean we gotta worry about Big Brother being annoying later?" The princess said laughingly.

Kanako paused a moment and replied, "I suppose there are exceptions…"

* * *

><p>Keitaro came home to a warm reception. He had gotten used to the hugs he would get from Shinobu and Kaolla when he set foot in the inn, so it was with slight curiosity that he discovered Kanako waiting to welcome him today as well. After greetings were exchanged, the resident chef returned to her duties leaving the young landlord with two slave girls who seemed like they were dying to talk to him discretely about something. Deciding to find out what was on their mind, he informed them that the hotel management meeting would be held in the Annex tonight. The two girls happily agreed it was a great idea and went on their merry way leaving the young man rather puzzled.<p>

After a pleasant dinner, Keitaro once again earned himself another huge hug from the resident chef by offering to help with the cleanup. The work went quickly even though Shinobu was constantly being teased by Kaolla about something. The young landlord couldn't tell what it was outside of Kaolla saying 'I told you so' in a sing-song voice, but he had a feeling it involved him for some reason. As soon as the work was done, Shinobu begged off saying something about homework and scampered off. Once again, the young landlord found himself feeling like he had missed something whilst his two slave girls with merely smiled at him with knowing looks.

The two new sisters went off for their evening baths in the hot spring while Keitaro brought all of his paperwork to the Annex. He worked quietly for about an hour in the Headmaster's quarters when he was finally joined by his slave girls. The two walked in smiling with nothing on but their respective collars. They both kneeled gracefully with their knees apart, and their hands submissively behind their backs. Keitaro regarded both girls a moment, making sure they saw him looking them over.

"You can do more than just look, Big Brother." Kanako mentioned. Kaolla just giggled.

Keitaro grinned and said, "It's just that you two spend too much time clothed during the day. So I need to just stare at your naked bodies for a while in order to get my fill."

"Awww, poor Big Brother. It's too bad we can't just walk around the inn naked, big sis." Kaolla remarked teasingly.

"Indeed. I have had to restrain myself from giving our beloved brother a naked lapdance in the middle of dinner for fear it would cause him an inappropriate kind of distress." The Goth girl added.

"Kinda like the distress he's having right now?" The dark skinned girl asked, gesturing at the tent developing in the young man's trousers. Keitaro blushed but kept staring.

Kanako disagreed. "Exactly. It is our responsibility to make sure Big Brother is always nice and hard. That way, we can get him to use us with minimal provocation."

"I gotcha big sis. I'll help ya keep him nice an' horny for us." Kaolla giggled.

The landlord laughed, enjoying how the two slave girls tended join forces in teasing him. "Keep this up and you two will end up getting bound and gagged again, little sisters." He teased back.

"Wouldn't that prevent you from using our mouths in more pleasurable ways? Kanako asked teasingly, drawing another giggle from the princess.

Keitaro just laughed, shook his head at the two slave girls. Perhaps it was time to make them put their money where their mouths were. "Then how about you two come over and show me how your mouths should be used, little sisters?" He slyly replied.

The two slave girls grinned at each other excitedly, then crawled over toward the couch and got closer to their beloved brother. Kanako wasted no time in undoing Keitaro's belt and trousers, causing Kaolla to gasp softly when she finally pulled out his lovely cock. The Goth girl grinned at her fellow sister slave as she began to lovingly stroke and caress it into hardness. The younger slave girl seemed to be mesmerized by her hands, and her mouth was slightly open with anticipation. Grinning to herself, Kanako bent down and delicately licked the crown, getting it well moistened with her saliva, while keeping an eye on enthralled princess.

Keitaro groaned in pleasure upon feeling his sister's warm wet tongue. He reached up and stroked her hair gently as she continued to lick and taste his wet tool, worshipping it lovingly. Gently he pushed her head down, and she complied by slowly sliding him into her mouth. The young landlord sighed pleasantly as he felt Kanako's lips tighten around his shaft, and her tongue sliding the underside of his cock as she began to bob up and down slowly. Once she established a rhythm, the Goth girl opened her eyes a moment and looked toward the princess who was still watching in rapt attention. The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, and then she theatrically placed her hands behind her back while her eyes twinkled teasingly at Kaolla Su. Her eyes closed once more, and then increased the pace of her bobbing slightly to coincide with her needy moans.

"Show off," said Kaolla with a smirk. The Goth girl merely made a soft chuckling sound around the young man's cock. She continued bobbing, allowing her saliva to liberally coat Keitaro's manhood for better lubrication. Through the use of her lips and tongue, she pleasured her brother expertly. As the sounds coming from him started to become urgent, she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Kanako's skill was too much for her brother, as he began to feel his body succumb to the loving ministrations of her mouth. His breathing had already gotten ragged, and she already tasted the precursors to his inevitable release. With a gentle yet urgent grunt, he climaxed, filling his sister's mouth with his seed with each spasm of his body. While any normal girl would have probably been overwhelmed, Kanako's training allowed her handle the volume of Keitaro's discharge. She swallowed noisily and lovingly, sucking gently to ensure she received every drop. With the last of his spending done, the Goth girl withdrew her brother's rod from her mouth, taking care to suckle the tip gently.

Smiling, Kanako turned to the younger slave and opened her mouth to reveal a significant amount of unswallowed seed. She then turned to her brother, and then made a huge display of swallowing the remnants, and then licking her lips.

Keitaro's mind nearly shut down at the sight, only to recover when the Goth girl giggled naughtily.

"You are not a nice person, big sis." Kaolla said with a pout.

"Actually, I'm a very nice person as Big Brother can attest to." Kanako replied playfully. Keitaro just laughed, petting her gently once more.

"But I wanted some!" The princess said, pouting some more. "I thought you were gonna share…"

"You're going to have to earn it yourself, little sister." The Goth girl defended, gently fondling Keitaro's half-mast manhood.

"Yeah, but now it's gonna take longer..." Kaolla pouted as she took Kanako's position between their brother's knees.

"I know." Kanako said with a smile. "This will be Big Brother's first experience with your delicious little royal mouth. It's something I'm sure he's fantasized about for a while now. I wanted to make sure it lasted long enough to satisfy his wet dreams."

Kaolla blinked at the Urashima siblings cutely. "Really? You been fantasizing about me, Big Brother?"

The young man blushed, rolling his eyes at the older slave girl who just smiled and remained unrepentant. "Only in the last year or so, little sister," he said, "I just never acted upon them because it would have been improper of me. I was just your landlord, after all."

"Awww, but I always wanted you Big Brother!" Kaolla interjected. "Even when I was mean to you, deep inside I knew really liked you. All you had to do was ask! I probably woulda said yes to anything you wanted, even when I was going through my bad little girl phase…"

"I didn't start noticing you until you grew up, little sister. Despite what training you got when you were young, I still had my morals and honor to answer to. I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that." Keitaro remarked.

"Yeah, I know." The princess said with a sigh. "But I just wanted to let you know you coulda had me anytime. You're a good guy, and probably woulda treated me better than whoever I coulda got sold to when I was only thirteen. Heck, maybe I woulda not been so screwed up if I was with you."

Keitaro smiled, and then leaned forward giving the princess a soft kiss which was returned lovingly. Once they broke apart, he whispered into her ear, "Well then, how about you show me what I missed out on, little sister?"

The princess grinned brightly, and then set upon showing her big brother that she was just as good with her mouth as Kanako was. By the end of the evening, there would be no doubt that Kaolla was a 2 year academy graduate as she proved capable of pleasing Keitaro in any way he asked. When the three finally succumbed to sleep on the large bed in the Headmaster's quarters, Keitaro began questioning whether his body, and his sanity, would be able to keep up with two very skilled and capable slave girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s):<strong>

First story arc complete. Second story arc starting up in a few days. Just finished writing it, actually.

The story has reached 40 chapters. Hope you guys like it so far.

Good god, I don't remember this story being THIS smutty...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Keitaro decided to officially hold all Hinata Inn management meetings in the Annex moving forward, much to the delight of the two slave girls. It gave them a quiet place to work (and play), plus the absence of the Urashima siblings decreased the level of tension in the inn. The only person unhappy about this arrangement was Shinobu, but she realized that in the end it provided a better living atmosphere for everyone.

Unfortunately, a new source of tension was developing between Urashima siblings and the tenants. The older girls had begun to notice that Kaolla always seemed to be around Kanako, and they felt that the young girl should not associate with someone with questionable morals. Thus whenever Kaolla found herself alone with one of the older girls, this subject always seemed to come up.

This time, it was Naru who cornered the princess.

"But Kanako is a good person, why don't you want me hanging around her?" Kaolla complained.

"Because they're going to corrupt you, Su, if they haven't already!" Naru said seriously.

"What do you mean? Kanako is really nice once you get to know her. Yeah, she's kinda aloof but she doesn't really bother anyone. You girls are the ones always after her and stuff…" The princess said petulantly.

"Don't you remember how she tried to get us all kicked out?" The former girlfriend and fiancé asked.

"Ohmigod! That was like ages ago! You still carryin' a grudge about that?"

"That doesn't mean she won't try it again."

Kaolla just regarded Naru curiously. "Why are you girls so mean to Kanako? She hasn't done anything to you for a long time! I mean, she even goes outta her way to not bug you all."

"She's just not a good person to hang around with, Su. Trust me on this." Naru urged.

"But why? What makes her a bad person? She doesn't hurt or harass anyone! She stays outta everyone's way, pretty much. Heck, she hangs out at the café with Haruka during the day to do work. And when she's here, the only time she's outta her room is…" Kaolla paused, looking at the older girl speculatively.

"Is what?" Naru harrumphed.

"…is when she's with Keitaro." The princess finished, drawing a fierce stare from the older girl. Could it be that simple? She already knew all the girls liked Keitaro in varying degrees. Was their hatred for Kanako based purely on simple jealousy?

"Do you girls hate Kanako…because she's with Keitaro?" Kaolla asked simply.

Naru hesitated a moment, then replied defensively. "N-No…I mean, yes, we don't like Kanako's relationship with Keitaro. But we're not j-jealous or anything!"

"Oh, is it because of the brother-sister thing? They're not even really related! They got different moms and everything." The princess explained, waving it off.

"It's still not right! She's still his sister and this is incest no matter how you look at it!" Naru said firmly.

"But didn't you girls hate her back then, too? I mean, she only got together with Big Brother after you broke up with him." Kaolla explained.

The retort on Naru's lips was momentarily held back as her brain picked up on a more pressing issue of contention. "Big brother?" She gasped.

"Yeah, big brother!" The princess said with a grin. "That's what I call Keitaro now 'cause he's been so nice to me even though I was mean to him. He's just like having another big brother, so that's what I call him."

"What? He's a pervert! He's being nice to you just to get close enough to do perverted things to you!" The older girl exclaimed.

"He is NOT!" Kaolla defended. "He's had hella chances to perv on us but he hasn't 'cause he respects us! All of the stuff that happens to him is 'cause he's clumsy, or 'cause we kept knocking him all over the house." The princess was silent a moment, realizing that she probably contributed to how the older girls felt about Keitaro.

Naru, unfortunately, was unrelenting. "Or so he says. I don't believe he's as clumsy as he makes himself out to be. And the reason we assaulted him is because we were defending ourselves!"

"But that's stupid! What if it was really an accident? What if some of the times he fell on you was because he was being knocked around by Motoko?" Kaolla asked, unable to believe the older girl's narrow view of things.

"Motoko would not punish him unless he deserved it!" Naru spoke for her co-tenant.

"Oh c'mon!" Kaolla exclaimed in disbelief. "You girls whack big brother if he so much as breathes the wrong way. Heck, didn't ya smack him around when YOU walked in on HIM changing in his own room? Motoko does the same thing! She's the one that gets so into her practice that her hakama unravels all the time! But she doesn't bother stopping her kata to fix it except until Keitaro shows up. Then she blames him for being a pervert and pounds on him!"

"Mitsune is even worse! She actually sets him up knowing that you girls will always believe her over him. And the sad part is that she admits to tricking him later and you all have a laugh at it, even though Keitaro was hurt. None of you ever even apologized! You can't tell me he's deserved it every time you girls launched him into space." Kaolla finally took a breath, not realizing how vehemently she had been ranting.

"Those are extremely rare cases and special circumstances." Naru replied, unimpressed with Su's tirade. "Keitaro has proven time and again that he is a pervert and deserves this treatment. I assure you that our actions against him have been fair and just."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" The princess cried in disbelief. "I had tama-cameras all over this inn by the time Keitaro moved in as the landlord. I'd watch how we'd smack him around because I thought it was funny at the time. But you know what? Something happened that made me realize how awful I was being. Then I looked back at all the footage and couldn't find ONE time that he deserved what we did to him. Not one! Remember when I was gone for a few weeks? That's what I was doing! I was watching my old tapes over and over. I used to watch them to figure out why he wouldn't die, but now I was watching to see how cruel we've been to him. There was nothing fair or justified about anything we did. And I know that deep inside, you know it too!"

"W-What are you talking about, Su?" The older girl asked defensively.

"Geez, Naru. I've been in the same room when you and Mitsune talked about how you girls would purposely flash your panties at big brother 'by accident' just for cheap thrills. You were the one that even said how harmless he was 'cause all he'd do is get a nosebleed and faint. So you already knew he'd never abuse us, yet you still thought we needed protection from him? Just 'cause I was young doesn't mean I was stupid. I knew what you were doing back then, but I didn't care because I didn't know any better. Now I do, and I know it was wrong both then AND now!"

Naru just stood there speechless, as Kaolla eyes filled with tears.

"I trusted you girls," the princess sobbed, "I thought you girls were doing the right thing. But it wasn't. You weren't looking out for us younger girls. You were just looking out for yourselves and not caring who you hurt in the process. I can't believe I looked up to you! I wanted to be just like you, Naru. I really did! Now, I don't even know if I wanna be near you."

"Every one of us is screwed up in some way. I mean, yeah Motoko has her thing about turtles…but her sister's marriage has given her this weird complex about men. Mitsune drinks and gambles way too much. Shinobu came from a broken home so she's real guarded about herself. You, Naru, you just can't trust anything with a dick. And me? My family only wanted me for what any rich king would offer them! I had to live wondering who my family was gonna sell me off to so that they could get richer! That's all I was, Naru… some object for sale!"

"Oh my god, Su…I didn't know…" Naru said, unsure what to say. She slowly approached the princess only to freeze when the young girl flinched back in anger.

"Get away from me!" Kaolla spat out uncharacteristically, her eyes filled with tears. "I promised myself that only the people I trust will ever get to touch me. I don't trust you, Naru. I don't trust you or the rest of the rest of the older girls. None of you really cared about me or Shinobu. All you girls ever cared about were yourselves and the make believe world in your heads. The only person who really cared about us was the same great guy who cared for everyone in this inn, no matter how screwed up they were. As much as you girls hated Keitaro, he's what held us all together. If it wasn't for his patience and his heart, we'd all be screwed! You call him a pervert. But that pervert has been the most awesome, kind, loving, patient, giving, and honorable guy I've ever met!"

As Kaolla stared her down, Naru got the feeling they were no longer alone. The older girl slowly looked around, and one by one the rest of the tenants were coming into view. Their faces were a mixture of teary eyes, guilty looks, and fierce expressions.

They stared at each other, digesting what the princess said, struggling to find a rebuttal to her claims. But no matter how hard they tried, each alleged act of perversion by Keitaro had a plausible, if not blatantly obvious, explanation. Had they really been looking through horse blinders all this time? Did it really take a troubled young girl to open their eyes to the lie they had been living?

Shinobu looked unhappily between Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune with tear filled eyes. Kaolla's disillusioned tirade resonated in her heart, realizing that deep inside she had known the truth about the older girls as well. She wanted so badly to believe in Naru and Motoko, but it was very hard to continue the denial with everything laid out in the open. She had respected them, even worshipped them. Yet even though she knew they were good people with their hearts in the right place, they were also human and were just as vulnerable to their own emotional baggage as she was to hers.

In the midst of their introspection, Kanako walked up to Kaolla and placed a comforting hand on the younger girls shoulder. The princess immediately turned and embraced her adopted older sister, crying openly in her bosom. Wrapping her arm around the crying girl protectively, the Goth girl regarded the older three, daring them to refute Kaolla's claims.

Unable to cope with the situation, Naru immediately tried to find a scapegoat. Y-You!" She growled, pointing at Kanako. "You got her mind all messed up! You did this to her!"

"Oh please, Narusegawa, enough with the delusions," the Goth girl replied disappointedly, "everything Kaolla has said was based on her own conclusions. You keep forgetting that despite her childish behavior, this girl has a very capable mind. She is not the child you think she is. You can't hide your past actions under the pretense that you did it for her or Shinobu's benefit. She is able to see through them now, and she figured it all out with no help from me."

The former fiancé was unrelenting. "But it was all perfect! We were all happy! Until you and your brother came along!"

"The world does not revolve around you, Narusegawa. Did you really think you could live in your fantasy forever? Society will only tolerate you so far. Even now you have very few friends outside this inn because of your inability to deal with men properly. Do you really think other men will be as tolerant as Keitaro? Will you really blame him for your own weakness? Or do you blame all men in general? You know yourself that you live a lie. Are you really trying to blame me for Kaolla and Shinobu growing up and learning the truth?" Kanako answered with narrowed eyes.

Motoko attempted to help her friend and added, "She is still correct. If you and your brother never showed up, then there would have been no problems."

Kanako took a calming breath and answered. "Did you really think that you could live in his little sandbox forever without having to deal with the real world, Aoyama? This inn protects you from the outside world and allows you your delusion. What if that were to be taken away? Or worse yet, what if it never existed? There is a specific reason why my big brother inherited this inn from Granny Hina. I will not go into details, but I assure you that if Keitaro never arrived, you would have all been evicted many years ago. The ownership of this inn has ramifications to both Urashima family and the Japanese Imperial Government."

"T-That's not possible! Granny Hina would have protected us, politics or not!" Naru said worriedly.

"She did protect you. That's why Keitaro is here. He is how Granny is circumventing the laws and allowed you all to live your delusional lives in this inn. And in gratitude, you are all dishonoring her by abusing her favorite grandson just because you can't accept your own failings."

"How dare you!" Motoko exclaimed, threatening to draw steel.

"Then take this as a challenge, Aoyama." Kanako said firmly. "Can you swear on your honor that every act of violence you have committed against my brother, and every accusation you have made against his character completely true? If so, draw your sword and we can settle this… in the old ways."

Motoko blinked. Such words had not been uttered against an Aoyama in generations. This was not just a trial of combat, but a trial of honor. To accept this challenge, her convictions would be placing her honor on the line. There would be no turning back from this. The sword maiden turned to Naru for support. The ex-fiancé merely looked back at her apprehensively.

When the eyes of the two combatants faced once again, an old legend of about two wandering samurai came into play…

_As the legend goes, two samurai met on opposite sides of a narrow log bridge. There would be no room for both to cross at the same time, so they decided that the better swordsman should cross first. Since neither would concede who the better swordsman was, they agreed that the decision would be made by the crossing of steel. The two men merely stared at each other with their hands on their swords, sizing each other up. After a few minutes, both samurai just turned and walked away. Both men realized that they were both equally matched, and refused to allow their disagreement to be settled merely by fate. _

Thus Motoko stood on that threshold, staring Kanako in the eyes, years of honor demanding that she cross that legendary bridge. Fate would have nothing to with this challenge this time around. Today, that bridge would be crossed NOT because of their fighting skill, but by virtue of their honor.

Motoko reflected on what she had heard and looked back on her life, knowing that her honor was now in the balance. Amazingly, she found truths within herself. Truths that she been denying for so long. Truths about her actions, about her morals, and about her honor. Truths that clearly showed who the better person was. Her reflection complete, she bowed to Kanako. And much like the samurai of legend, the lesser individual did indeed walk away.

"Motoko?" Naru asked, as her friend began to ascend the stairs.

The sword maiden paused a moment and said without looking back, "I-I…I'm sorry, Naru." Moments later, she was gone.

In her shock, the former fiance turned back to Kanako and found that both Kaolla and Shinobu were also staring at her. Unable to cope with her emotions of grief, guilt, and frustration, she ran clumsily up the stairs.

Mitsune, who had been quietly watching the proceedings, saw that the balance of power in the inn had shifted. Unsure what to do, the resident slacker meekly followed her friend.

"That went well." Said Haruka in a sarcastic voice. Kanako looked over her shoulder and noticed the café manager leaning against door jamb of the entrance.

"How long have you been there, Haruka?" The Goth girl asked.

"Long enough." Was the grinning response.

Kanako sighed and turned to Shinobu who had been riveted at her spot near the couch. "How about you, Shinobu? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." The young chef replied.

"I have a feeling that the older girls will most likely be having their meals in their rooms tonight. So don't overexert yourself with dinner." The Goth girl remarked.

Shinobu looked up the stairs for a bit and said softly, "I-I trusted them too."

"Really sorry about this, Shinobu…" Kaolla said from her spot in Kanako's arms.

"No…you were right. I think deep inside I knew it too. I just wanted to believe in them." The chef said sadly.

"Yeah, no kidding..." The princess sniffed.

"Are you okay, little sister?" Kanako asked gently.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for being here, big sis." Kaolla said sincerely, squeezing Kanako tight. Shinobu regarded them with slight jealousy, wishing she too had someone who would comfort her like that.

As if on cue, a familiar voice was heard from behind the smiling café manager.

"Hey Haruka, can you move a sec?" Asked Keitaro, "I can't get by with all these groceries…"

In a blink of an eye, Shinobu was upon the hapless landlord, holding him tightly as he stood there with grocery bags bulging dangerously. Unsure what exactly was going on, the young man opted to carefully comfort the sniffling chef first…then ask questions to the other snickering girls later.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Once Shinobu calmed down and everyone was recomposed, the princess and the Urashima siblings volunteered to assist her with dinner that evening. It worked out well as once again Kanako and Kaolla seemed to work great as a team, flawlessly accomplishing all the mundane chopping and cleaning tasks under the direction of Shinobu. Keitaro wasn't allowed to help, and was sequestered to the counter with a cup of tea. The two slave girls found it humorous that their Master was so easily outmaneuvered by the young chef.

In between tasks, Kaolla would somehow sneak up next to Keitaro to steal a hug or two, causing her demeanor to improve with each contact. The young man just laughed at her antics, and obliged her with a tight embrace each time she got close. Both Kanako and Shinobu laughed at the princess, amazed at how the simplest things seemed to cheer her up. This went on until the two Urashima siblings got into a discussion roofing contractors. Keitaro once again felt a warm body next to him so he casually wrapped an arm around the individual and held them tightly against him. As he absently allowed his hands to wander while he spoke, he suddenly noticed that BOTH of his slave girls were standing in front of him with triumphant grins.

Realizing exactly what he was doing and who he was doing it with, Keitaro froze and slowly turned to see a very red faced Shinobu in his arms. Thus began a comical stammering match between the apologetic chef and the even more apologetic landlord as they attempted to untangle their arms from each other without dropping any tea cups or cooking implements. Their reverie was interrupted by the sound of laughter as the two slave girls hooted and cheered at the two's shy antics.

Once the entire kitchen regained composure, trays were prepared and delivered to each of the older girl's rooms. Dinner was eaten at the kitchen counter, with Kanako and Kaolla mercilessly teasing the landlord and chef. Although she never lost her blush, Shinobu took the teasing sportingly and even laughed at the many volleyed innuendos. Eventually, Keitaro decided that the two slave girls had enough fun and asked them to drop the subject for the sake of the young chef. Both girls grinned inside as his eyes clearly indicated that there would be retribution later, and their bodies began to grow warm and tingle in anticipation.

As he was not allowed to help in the cooking, Keitaro convinced Shinobu to leave the cleanup to him and suggested that all three visit the Hot Springs to relax. His generosity was rewarded by three very gracious hugs, and a couple of firm kisses. Once the three girls cleaned up and took their respective spots in the soothing spring, the inquisition began.

"So, how was it?" Kaolla asked Shinobu leadingly.

Once again, a blush graced the young girl's face as she responded. "It was nice…"

"Just nice? She must not be referring to the same hug, little sister." Kanako remarked.

"Yeah, she's prolly talking about the other landlord she hugged earlier." The princess laughingly answered.

"Obviously, she must blush like that with every landlord that hugs her out of the blue." The Goth girl nodded.

"Oh, stop it you two! What did you want me to say?" Shinobu said as she splashed water at her two tormentors.

"Well, did you like it?" Kanako answered, smiling.

"Of course, I did!" The chef answered emphatically.

"Good, that's what we wanted to hear." The Goth girl replied.

"Yeah, we woulda not set you up if we didn't think you'd like it, Shinobu." The princess said cheerfully.

"I just don't understand. Why are you two doing this?" The chef asked.

"Outside of seeing your cute blush?" Kanako asked, causing the young girl to color once more. "I can probably speak for Kaolla by saying we do it for both you and our Big Brother."

"F-For us? I don't understand." Shinobu asked, confused.

The princess responded. "Yeah. We like you. Keitaro likes you. We know you like him. So we just like putting you two together to see if you guys will ever do something about how you two feel. Besides, it's real funny watching you two be all awkward and stuff."

"But, I don't understand. Aren't you two…jealous?" The chef asked carefully.

"Being with Keitaro requires a…different…kind of relationship." Kanako answered. "But suffice it to say that he loves us very much and he has gone to the ends of the earth for our happiness. We have no worries of him ever leaving us, so we feel secure in allowing him to express how he feels to other people. It is a very small price to pay to be with him. Only honest, honorable, and trustworthy people will ever get into his heart. That is a small list, and your name is in it."

"So you're really okay with me…and Keitaro?" Shinobu inquired once more.

"Of course we are. The question is, are you okay with us AND Keitaro as well?" Kanako answered.

"You mean, like sharing?"

The Goth girl nodded. "Yes, we currently share in Keitaro's affections. It's the only way to be with him. You saw what happened with him trying to be exclusive with Naru."

"Wait…wait…even you, Su?" Shinobu asked, shocked.

"Yeah! I told ya I loved the guy, he said he loved me back. He's made me happy ever since." Kaolla said with a smile.

"Wait..wait…but what about Kanako?"

"He loves her too! He's really romantic with her." The princess announced happily.

"Don't you…get jealous?" The chef asked the princess candidly.

"Nah. I understand how much they love each other and I'm okay with that. And even though they're so close, they still somehow make me feel loved. Never been happier." Kaolla announced happily.

"I just don't understand how that works." The chef stated, shaking her head.

"We do not have a normal relationship, Shinobu. But it works for us and we're all happy. You're a good person and we wouldn't mind sharing Keitaro with you to make you…and him…happy as well." Kanako said.

"Shouldn't he decide who he wants to be with?" Shinobu asked seriously.

"Yes, and he has already made us a promise that he will be with us forever." Kanako answered honestly.

"How can you say that? Are you guys married? Did he give you a ring or something?" The chef asked incredulously.

"In a sense, yes. The tokens he has given us have more meaning." The Goth girl answered, looking at her sister slave who was nodding in agreement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kanako." Shinobu muttered in frustration.

"That would be the point of being vague about it, Shinobu." Came her simple response.

The Hot Springs was silent for a moment, until the princess finally spoke up once more.

"Are you mad or something, Shinobu?" Kaolla asked worriedly.

"I really don't know how I feel, Su." The young chef said, heatedly. "I mean, I don't know what you two are trying to do with me and Keitaro. You say you're okay with me getting close to him, and then you turn around and tell me I have to share. It's like I have to have your approval to be with him or something."

The two slave girls looked at each other curiously, wondering what caused Shinobu's mood to sour.

"Perhaps I can make things clearer for you, Shinobu." Kanako said, leaning toward the young chef seriously. The young chef tried not to be intimidated, but failed.

"In the end, Keitaro is the one that will decide what sort of relationship he wants, and with whomever he wants. That is the very foundation of our relationship with our Big Brother, he is the one in charge of it all and he makes all the decisions. We exist to make him happy, and in return he has promised to keep us safe and happy as well. Our relationship is a two-way street based on loyalty and trust."

"In order to understand it, you must have an open mind. And that's the problem you are having at the moment. You cannot comprehend the ability of someone to love more than one person and have everyone be happy about it. You keep talking about jealousy where it doesn't even exist in our relationship. Kaolla may say she's jealous, but deep inside she's very happy when I'm with my brother. Much like how I feel when Keitaro is with her. But since our relationship is something you cannot understand, you're fabricating excuses and reasons which you CAN understand thus making yourself upset."

"You are failing to realize that if you attempt to corner our big brother into the mundane relationship dynamics that you understand, much like what Naru tried to do, then not only will you end up heartbroken and alienated from the man you love, but you will also end up hurting him as well. And neither I nor Kaolla will have had anything to do with it. Keitaro is a very different man, being with him requires a different form of loving. So I suggest you stop trying to pigeonhole Keitaro only into the forms of relationships you know about."

"I-I won't be bullied by you…" Shinobu said, hesitantly.

"No bullying, merely the truth. You're in denial, just like Naru." Kanako said simply.

"I'm nothing like her!" The chef said angrily.

"Is that so? Then how come you keep refusing to accept what we tell you about being in a relationship with Keitaro? Tell me, how important is it for Keitaro to keep his promises?" The Goth girl asked pointedly.

"He does everything he can to keep them. It's always been like that."

"And in your mind, when you are with Keitaro, are you with him alone, or with others?" Kanako prodded further.

"A-Alone." The chef responded.

"So you want Keitaro to break his promise with us just to be with you?" Kanako asked.

"No! I'd never make him do that!"

"But if he's alone with you, then he will have had to. Or are you saying that he only keeps certain promises and not others? He is that casual with his heart?" The Goth girl argued.

"No! He's never done that. He keeps even the little promises he makes to me. Ones that I don't even care about, he still make sure to keep it. That's what makes him so great!" Shinobu cried.

Unimpressed, Kanako responded. "Then why do you keep insisting that WE are the ones preventing you from having a relationship with Keitaro? Because he's Granny Heir, he will NOT be allowed to marry ANYONE. Period. So all he can give are promises. Promises to love, cherish, nurture, and protect. Promises that have a deeper meaning than any marriage vow. Promises that are allowed in the types of relationship that works with his heart. Promises he has already made to US."

The Goth girl allowed a few moments of silence before she continued.

"So in the END, Shinobu, we won't be the ones that prevent you from being with Keitaro. Your closed mind will. Open your heart, and open your mind. Selfishness and insecurity are the two main reasons Naru lost Keitaro. I would really hate for a good person like you, someone who Keitaro already likes, to fall into the same trap."

With that, the Goth girl stepped out of the spring, grabbed her towel, and walked out into the inn without bothering to get dressed. This left Kaolla and Shinobu to mull over her words.

After a bit of silence, the princess spoke up. "Hate to say it Shinobu, but she's spot on. I wanna put it in a nicer way but I can't."

The young chef sniffed. "It's not fair. I want him too."

"And nobody's stoppin' ya. So how come you don't wanna share then?" The princess asked.

"Because how will I know that he won't love you girls more than me?" Shinobu said finally.

"Can't be greedy. Just gotta trust him." Kaolla said with a smile and shrug.

"I-I don't know if I can do that, Su." The chef said sadly.

"Then big sis is right. Only thing holdin' ya back from Keitaro is you." Kaolla sighed.

"That's not fair! How would you feel if he liked Kanako better than you?"

"He kinda already does having been in a relationship with her since they were younger…"

"And doesn't that bother you?" Shinobu demanded, unable to believe what she heard.

"Nope. He still loves me, and I get his attention whenever I want it. Didn't ya notice that when we were cooking?" Kaolla answered, smiling with head tilted to the side.

"Well, what if you found out he liked her body better than yours?" The young chef challenged.

"Not much difference in our bodies, Shinobu," the princess said with a giggle. "Haven't you looked at Kanako? She's built just like you and I. We're not all curvy and shapely, but we're hot in our own right. We got nothing to worry about."

"W-What about them having sex?" Shinobu asked hesitantly.

"What about it? It's not like he isn't having sex with me too." Kaolla said with a grin.

The frank remark from the princess caught the chef completely by surprise. After a few stammers, she finally managed to speak coherently.

"Y-You…you…sex with Keitaro?" She asked finally.

"Yep, he's an awesome lover. I should thank Kanako for that, I guess." Kaolla said happily.

"So, he took your virginity?" Shinobu asked in shock.

"No. I wish he did, though. It happened a long time ago during a not-so-good time in my life." The princess said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Su…I didn't know." The chef said quietly, shocked at this revelation.

"Hey, not your fault. Besides, it made my first time with Keitaro much better. Can't wait to do it again, actually" Kaolla said with a small smile. The young girl began to relive her moments with Keitaro. A randy grin began to grace her features as she looked out into space thoughtfully, her thighs suddenly squeezing into each other.

After a long silence, Kaolla's reverie was interrupted by Shinobu when she asked, "W-Was it good?"

The princess leaned back against the rocks and closed her eyes with a smile. With a sigh she said, "I heard people say that sex is the best with someone you love. Well, I love him lots. So what can I say? It was real special and he was even better than I ever imagined."

"But he also has sex with Kanako. Aren't you worried that he might like sex better with her?" The chef asked pointedly.

Kaolla just sighed and shook her head. "See? That's what won't work in a relationship with Big Brother. That insecurity thing you have. You're worried that if he loves someone else, and enjoys having sex with them more, that he will leave you. Isn't that it?"

"K-Kind of…" Shinobu answered quietly.

"That's what I figured." The princess remarked. "So yeah, you don't trust him enough. That's prolly why Kanako got a little miffed. She holds Big Brother's promises sacred.

"I still don't understand why you don't care if he loves Kanako more than you." The chef wondered.

Kaolla shrugged and replied, "I guess it's how I was raised. Love is love, no matter what way you look at it. Besides, they allow multiple marriages in Molmol so I grew up around people with this kind of relationship. Come to think of it, it's actually kinda weird to have only ONE spouse in a Molmolian marriage. Anyway, I know that no matter how much he loves Kanako, it doesn't change how much he feels about me. Not only did he promise me that, but it also shows every time he's with me. He's got a lotta love in that big heart of his. It's all about trusting how he shares his love. And for me, his promise is good enough."

"I…I just know if I can do that, Su." Shinobu said, uncertainly.

The princess sighed. "Then, that's just too bad. Big Brother's a great guy. Wish you trusted him more…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

After an unusually quiet dinner, Keitaro excused himself and announced that he was headed to the Annex to finish a project he was doing in the workshop. Having gotten used to their landlord disappearing for hours on end inside one of the many buildings on the property, the girls gave him no mind. With a quick stop at the manager's quarters to retrieve a pair of heavy boxes, he quietly dragged a loaded hand cart toward the building only to meet up with Kaolla Su.

The princess was curious about what he was up to and offered to keep him company while he worked. Smiling, the young man thought it was an excellent idea and they both walked toward the annex in companionable silence. Once inside, they parted ways at the entry hall instructing her to meet him in the workshop once she was properly "attired". With a naughty grin, the dark skinned girl gave him a soft kiss and skipped away to the receiving room.

Keitaro had just finished opening both boxes when Kaolla entered the room completely naked except for her collar and a smile. After giving her beloved Master another soft kiss, and allowing him to grope her while she giggled, the princess knelt submissively upon a large pillow conveniently placed in an out of the way corner yet still in full view of the work table.

"So watcha working on, Big Brother?" The princess asked looking at the various sketches and drawings on the wall.

"A full body binder, actually. I had an excess of leather straps, buckles, and grommets after I replaced the old restraints in a couple of the gothic chairs so I decided on trying my hand at making a bondage harness." Keitaro said as he began unpacking one of the boxes.

The princess perked with interest. "Oh really? Can I see it?" She asked.

The young man pointed to a series of leather straps with buckles on the ends which dangled from a hanger on the wall. "It's that, right there," he said, "I've got the upper body and arm restraint part of it done. The bottom half isn't done yet. I need to finish the rest of the straps and bind the belts on."

"Wow, it looks complicated," said Kaolla, unable to make heads or tails of the leather contraption.

"It's not all that hard to figure out once you get the first two straps in place. But the rest of the restraints will take time to buckle. It should hold you pretty securely, though." The young man remarked as he counted out the necessary studs needed to finish the belts.

"That is a lot of straps, Big Brother. You built that just for me?" The slave girl asked with a grin.

"Well, for either you or Kanako. You two are about the same size." Keitaro responded with a smile. "Hey, would you like to give it a try?"

"Of course!" The dark skinned girl said, nodding enthusiastically.

The young man chuckled as he unbuckled the unfinished bottom half of the restraint, then carried the arm and torso binder toward the slave girl. "All right, stand up and put your hand on your sides," he ordered.

Kaolla stood gracefully, placing her arms at her sides, her heart pounding with excitement. She blushed when Keitaro gave her a soft kiss prior to wrapping a leather strap around her neck.

As he began to secure the various straps in place around the young girl's body, he remarked casually, "This collar is where it begins, the large padded flap attached to it acts as a spine to hold the other straps as they go down your body. There are additional straps for your arms to keep them folded behind your back. Then all buckles are secured in front, except for the arm binders."

"Wow," the princess said as she began to feel the first few straps tighten around her body, "it's gonna be real tough to move in that, Big Brother."

"That would be the point of restraining you, little sister. Among other things…" Keitaro answered with a grin.

As the young man began to work securing his slave girl into his leather contraption, Kaolla began to share the details of her encounter with Naru. Having spent a significant time with Kanako, she had managed to put most of the ill feelings she had behind her and could talk about the incident openly. She nonchalantly described how they first spoke about Kanako's influence, and then ended up arguing over the older girls blaming him in order to deal with their emotional baggage. Keitaro buckled the straps silently as he heard the tale, feeling a pang of guilt not having been there even though neither of his girls told him about the incident.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kaolla," The landlord said apologetically while buckling the strap that went beneath the young girl's breasts. "I had a feeling that tensions were already high. That's why I moved the management meetings to the Annex so that Kanako and I wouldn't bump into the tenants as often…"

The princess gave him a soft smile over her shoulder. "Not your fault, Big Brother. Really. I guess I just got tired of the double standards, y'know? They were the ones with problems, but they kept on blaming you for it. I just didn't like hearing them talk bad about you anymore." She said sincerely, as she felt him folding her arms behind her.

Keitaro smiled a bit when he noticed his slave kept her arms positioned obediently while he lashed them together in a leather sling. "You still didn't have to get into a fight on my account, Kaolla. I can easily take care of myself, and you know your sister can." He said as he secured the sling to the elbow straps.

"Actually, I do have to Big Brother. It's not right, not fair, and not funny anymore. I just want them to stop lying to me and Shinobu about you. They're not calling you a pervert to protect us from you; they're calling you that because they just can't handle dealing with men." Kaolla said thoughtfully, as she struggled momentarily to test her restraints. She smiled wide seeing that they held her securely.

The landlord chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. It's hard not to admit being a pervert when I'm here enjoying having you naked and tied up." He admitted, as he secured the arm sling to the spine pad. "You're only a few straps away from being completely in my mercy. I'm sure that's perversion in some sense."

"Nah, it don't count if I like it too." Kaolla giggled, using her elbow to present a loose strap helpfully.

Keitaro thought a moment while taking the loose strap and securing it around the young girl's waist. "Don't you think that you're just letting me do perverted things to you because of how you feel about me?" he thought out loud.

The dark skinned girl shrugged, causing the straps under her breasts to dig into her skin slightly. "Okay, I guess that's true. But what's wrong with doing perverted things then if we both like it? We're not doing anything crazy dangerous, or really depraved and stuff. What was that saying again? 'Safe, sane, and consensual'? You keep us safe and everything. I mean, look at this thing you have me in. I can't move at all, but none of my arms or fingers are even tingling!"

"There are still 2 straps left, little sister." The young man joked, even though she did make a good point.

"Oh, c'mon. I know that large one is gonna go around my waist. Then I bet that last one is gonna go between my legs, which I'm lookin' forward to by the way." The princess said with a mischievous grin. "Neither of 'em is gonna cut my circulation or anything. So yeah, I'm gonna be tied up but I'll also be comfy and safe."

"Actually, the last one connects to the leg harness. I wouldn't want anything between your legs since I want to play with what's there." Keitaro teased as he secured the waist strap.

The dark skinned girl smiled, and twirled around to face her Master, hitting him softly with the strap. "Okay, so you're a pervert. But I love you, Big Brother. I like the perverted things you do to me."

Keitaro smiled warmly and replied, "I love you too, little sister. But I don't really think that tying you up is really all that perverted. I think what I do to you while you're tied up, is."

Kaolla grinned and said, "I really hope you do something, Big Brother, 'cause being tied up makes me horny." She glanced down to her chest, sticking out due to her arms bound behind her, and presented a pair of very erect nipples. Further down, her thighs were rubbing together. Deep inside, she was cursing that the last strap wasn't between her legs. It would have given her something to do for her stimulation.

"You shouldn't have said that," the young man teased, "I might get inclined to make you wait."

"What? Nooo! Don't' do that to meeee!" Kaolla complained playfully, struggling deliciously in her restraints once again.

"Nope, you're trying to top from the bottom again. And you know that's against the rules." Keitaro said, as he got down and began to attach a pair of cuffs around the young girl's ankles. She obediently kept her feet still as he secured the two leather restraints together with a double ended clip.

"Awww, that's not fair. I just said I was horny! I didn't tell ya to do anything specific…" Kaolla reasoned while trying to balance herself.

"Yes, but isn't that pretty much like asking to be used?" He suggested. He suddenly pulled the harnessed girl downward, making her fall into her cradled arms. With an arm behind her knees and the other under her bound arms, he lifted her off the ground. Kaolla gasped at her sudden loss of footing, and her feelings of helplessness instantly quadrupled. Now she was truly at his mercy. She looked up at him nervously at first, then calmed as she realized she was safe…yet helpless…in his arms. Slowly, she looked up at him with a subjugated expression, and the depth of her submission was clearly reflected in her eyes. Despite her bondage, her body was already trying to offering itself to him subconsciously.

Slowly he walked out of the workshop carrying his prisoner safely in his arms. "Remember that discussion we had outside the annex a few weeks ago? The one where I described what I'd do to you, if I was an evil villain?" He asked teasingly.

"Y-Yes," was the helpless girl's reply. Being kidnapped, tied up, and carried away by Keitaro was one of Kaolla's fantasies since that day they spoke. Now that it was actually happening her body was screaming with desire. Her breasts were squeezed through the restraints across her chest and her rock hard nipples were quite prominent. And due to her position in his arms, her wetness was leaking down between her legs and moistening her bum as well with each step he took. The thought of Keitaro using either of her nether holes made her even hotter.

"Good. Because now that I have you in my evil clutches, you're going to get that spanking we talked about." Keitaro explained, his eyes twinkling.

The princess leaned into her big brother's shoulder with a contented smile. "And maybe more?" she asked hopefully.

The young man just grinned.

* * *

><p>While Keitaro was fulfilling one of Kaolla's fantasies, Motoko was sitting on the roof of the inn staring at the lights of Hinata City in quiet contemplation. Behind her, Shinobu was retrieving the day's laundry from the clothes lines. The resident home maker was uncharacteristically late at this task, much like she had been with her other duties ever since she had that conversation in the hot springs with Keitaro's two slave girls. The rooftop remained quiet for a long while as the two girls opted to leave the other in their respective thoughts.<p>

Before the younger girl could leave with her loaded laundry basket, she heard Motoko call her name.

"Shinobu," the sword maiden said, "can I ask you something?"

"Umm…sure." The resident chef answered, wondering if she was about to receive a lecture on her Sempai's influence or perversion again. She wasn't really in the mood for it, but quietly bit her tongue.

"Have you put any thought to Su's remarks from the other day?" Motoko asked.

Shinobu withheld a condescending snort. There wasn't a tenant in the inn who hadn't been thinking about it. Each girl dealt with their thoughts in their own way, two of which chose going down the route of denial. Hoping that perhaps Motoko would handle herself differently, the younger girl opted with a more polite response.

"I think everybody has been. Why do you ask?" Answered Shinobu.

Sensing Shinobu trying to avoid the question, the Shinmei-Ryu warrior took a more direct approach. "Do you agree with what she said?" She prompted.

The younger girl sighed, not really wanting to deal with the question at the moment. "Does it really matter, Motoko? It's pretty much in the past now."

"Please," the older girl urged, "I just…I would like to know your opinion. Just as a favor."

"All right," said Shinobu as she set down the laundry basket she had been holding, "what do you want to know?"

"Do you agree with Su that I have been…dishonorable…to Keitaro?" Motoko asked.

"Not sure about dishonorable, but you're been pretty unfair to him." The chef replied.

"Unfair?"

"Yeah. There lots of times you hurt Keitaro even though what he did was accidental."

"How many?"

"I never really counted, but it happened a lot."

"Did they happen as often as the times when Keitaro actually deserved his punishment?"

"I don't think Keitaro ever deserved punishment…" The chef said softly.

"His perverted acts must be punished, Shinobu." Motoko chastised.

"But they were accidents! All of them! He's never done anything on purpose." Shinobu reasoned.

"All of them? I find that hard to believe…"

Shinobu took a deep breath, disappointed. She truly believed that the sword maiden would at least be level headed enough to think things through. "Then I don't really want to talk about it anymore," she said as she picked up the laundry basket once more.

"Wait!" Motoko cried. "You must understand…"

"There's nothing to understand," Shinobu said firmly, "you're acting like Naru and Mitsune blaming everything on Keitaro again. I'd rather not talk about what you all think about him anymore."

"Don't you think that perhaps you are biased because of your crush on him?" Motoko challenged.

"WHAT?" Shinobu exclaimed in disbelief, nearly dropping her basket.

"Everyone knows of your infatuation with him, Shinobu," the sword maiden explained, "don't you think that maybe this is clouding your judgment?"

"How stupid do you think I am, Motoko?" The chef retorted angrily.

"I did not mean to offend you. I was merely stating fact. Do you deny your affection toward him?"

"What does my crush on him have anything to do this? Whether or not I liked him didn't change how mean you girls were to him."

"Perhaps you only felt it was mean because you liked him?"

"Oh my god, you ARE delusional!" Shinobu exclaimed with her hands in the air.

"It is a valid argument, Shinobu." Motoko justified.

"No, it's not! Whether or not I like Keitaro doesn't change how you girls hurt him for no reason. I'm not a dumb little girl anymore, Motoko." The younger girl argued. "Maybe you didn't notice, but I grew up. I knew why you girls were hurting him, but I never said anything because you girls were older. I looked up to you girls and believed you actually knew what you were doing. But I've come to grips with how I feel about Keitaro. I know he isn't perfect, but he's not the sex offender you keep claiming he is!"

"All right. Perhaps, talking to you about this really *is* pointless. You are clearly too infatuated with him to see reason." The sword maiden said, sadly.

"At least I admit my feelings for him, unlike you..." Shinobu spat.

"W-What do you mean?" Motoko asked cautiously.

"Do you honestly think nobody knows about your little collection of short stories? The ones that seem to have a common theme? And somehow they're always about two people who are almost an exact match to you and Keitaro?"

"Who told you about that? Have you been searching my room?" The older girl accused, angrily.

"I didn't have to. You've left your notebook at the dining room table so many times, it was only a matter of time until someone looked in it. Mitsune was the first one to peek. She showed a couple of stories to me and Kaolla to see if I could recognize the people in them." Shinobu argued back.

"Those are private! My writing is a personal hobby. How dare you invade my privacy?" Motoko cried angrily.

"If it's private, then don't leave it lying around where a couple of young girls can read it! Your stuff is more graphic than health class!"

"That still does not give you the right to tamper with what is not yours."

"You're an absolute hypocrite! What would you know about respecting what wasn't yours? You were the one having sexual fantasies about some other girl's boyfriend!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Keitaro is not the man in my stories!" Motoko denied.

"Fine! But he *IS* the man who's name you yell out when you touch yourself late at night!"

"W-What?" The older girl replied in shock!

"My room is right under yours, Motoko, and Kaolla is right next to you. We've both heard you, but I was too young to figure out why you were crying out his name back then. Kaolla reminded me of it the other day, and once I learned more about my body and stuff in health class it made sense. Both you and Mitsune do it, but you're louder!"

"Have you no shame? How could you invade my privacy like this?"

"How am I invading your privacy when I hear you from my room?"

"You should not have been eavesdropping!"

"Oh my god, you girls ARE delusional. You all want Keitaro but can't cope with your feelings so you blame him for it!"

"I have no feelings for that vile pervert!"

"No feelings? So you write about him, fantasize about him, and constantly flash him, but you don't have feelings for him?"

"I do not expose myself to him; he's the one that practically strips me naked!"

"Motoko, he wouldn't dare touch you. Not only because you'd kill him but also because he respects you. Each time that something either Mitsune or Kaolla did threw him into the hot springs while you're in it, he covers his eyes, turns around, and tries apologizes. Of course, he never gets the chance since you girls belt him first. If he really wanted to peek at us, he could have found plenty of hiding places and we would have never known. Heck, Mitsune already showed me two places she'd hide so she could peek at HIM in the springs."

Before the sword maiden could reply, Shinobu continued. "And Kaolla was right; you HAVE been pretty sloppy with your hakama. You've flashed your bound breasts to everyone a bunch of times while coming down the stairs from your morning practice, and then get mad when Keitaro notices. We've all talked about it and wondered if you actually did it on purpose."

"I did no such thing!" Motoko defended vehemently.

"No wonder Su doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Talking to you older girls really is pointless." Shinobu said as she turned for the stairs.

"Stay away from him, Shinobu!" The Shinmei-Ryu warrior warned.

"Grow up, Motoko. I'm safer around him than I am around you…" the young girl muttered, walking away.

Once the young girl disappeared, Motoko cursed silently to herself. She had hoped that through conversing with Shinobu, she would somehow validate her beliefs. Yet, the young chef's words rang true. The sword maiden found no deceit in the girl's words, no rebuttal to the facts that Kaolla Su brought to light, and no answer to the challenge Kanako issued to her honor. Was she really mistaken all along?

Motoko returned to her spot at the edge of the roof where the Hina blade laid on a long cloth waiting for her. She knelt before it and resumed her meditation. For the next couple of hours, she would try to reach for the sword only to shrink back away from it. Finally around midnight, she fell forward exhausted with her hands mere inches from the blade. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration, sweat dripping from her brow, she reached for the sword one more time. It rebuked her once again.

Motoko cursed silently. Not only were her beliefs being challenged, but now her own sword was rejecting her. This was irrefutable proof that she was completely and absolutely wrong about Keitaro. She could no longer hide behind her own ignorance. Denial was no longer an option. She would have to talk to her sister, and perhaps the elders of the Shinmei-Ryu. Her honor was indeed stained. Now she needed advice on how to redeem herself if she ever wanted to draw that sword ever again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The following morning at breakfast, Motoko informed everyone that she would be returning to her family school in Kyoto in order to take care of personal business. The reaction to the announcement was mixed due to the prevailing tension that lingered in the inn. Despite this, Keitaro still offered his support to the sword maiden and wished her well on her endeavor, whatever it may be.

Although she accepted it graciously, the landlord's encouragement only added fuel to the internal turmoil within the Shinmei-Ryu warrior. She had been conflicted since her discussion with Shinobu last night and it seemed that no amount of meditation could resolve it. Instead of finding clarity, her introspection only managed to paint a picture that got progressively uglier. By dawn, Motoko could only conclude that her honor was indeed tainted, and would now seek the advice of those older and wiser than she. It was a particularly bitter pill to swallow.

After her belongings were packed, Motoko stopped at the kitchen where Shinobu had been cleaning up the remnants of the morning's meal with the assistance of Kanako and Kaolla Su. The chef and sword maiden privately shared a short whispered conversation, and then parted ways each wearing serious looks. Once the Shinmei-Ryu warrior departed from the inn, the princess approached the dazed looking chef.

"You okay, Shinobu?" Kaolla asked with slight concern.

"Y-Yeah. I guess Motoko is having personal issues that she needs to deal with." Shinobu answered vaguely.

"Anything you are allowed to share?" Kanako asked simply.

"Well, maybe. I mean, it's about what we've all been talking about. Or rather, the stuff we've NOT been talking about." The chef answered.

"And that would be?" The Goth girl asked again.

"She's been down since Kaolla had her argument with Naru. And it got worse when she tried to talk to me about it."

"Talk to ya about what, Shinobu?" The princess inquired.

"Keitaro. It's always been about Keitaro," Shinobu sighed.

"And what is she accusing my big brother of doing now?" Kanako asked seriously.

"Nothing!" Shinobu said quickly. "She's actually been fighting with herself about whether or not Keitaro deserved what he got from her. I think hearing Kaolla and I defend him made her rethink a lot of things. Somehow, I get the feeling she's having second thoughts about what she's done and is feeling guilty."

Kanako snorted and said, "She certainly has an odd way of showing guilt…"

"She's really a nice person, big sister. Please don't be mean." Kaolla defended.

"Yeah, and I think she's figured out she's been wrong all this time, Kanako." Shinobu added. "She may not like it, but she's going home to figure out what to do about her honor thing."

While there was no love lost between Kanako and Motoko, she still knew that the Shinmei-Ryu put a high regard on their honor. In their world, tarnishing one's honor would require resolutions of a rather draconian nature.

"Did she indicate what she intended to do about it?" Kanako asked pointedly.

"She said something about talking with her elders about…it…" Shinobu responded, pausing when she saw the Goth girl suddenly turn away and curse quietly.

"What's wrong big sister?" Kaolla asked, slightly concerned.

"The Aoyama are very old and backwards in their ways. Even though Keitaro did not perish from Motoko's violent acts, other people who do not share his amazing resilience would not have been so lucky. Her family may require her to redeem her honor through very old…and very permanent means." Kanako replied.

"WHAT?" The two younger girls shrieked.

"She is a practitioner of an old art. She may need to atone in the old ways." Kanako stated, rubbing her forehead.

"We gotta tell Keitaro!" Kaolla said urgently.

The Goth girl nodded. "Yes, we will tell him. But we must be cautious not to scare him into trying to stop Motoko."

"Why not? She could get killed!" Shinobu protested.

"Motoko is a prideful warrior and will not welcome interference from Keitaro despite how noble his intentions are. He could inadvertently make things worse for her if he gets involved." Kanako answered.

"How could he make it worse? It's not like he's holding a grudge against her or anything! As far as I know he's already forgiven her. Why wouldn't they take that into consideration?" The chef said nervously.

"I am not saying that they wouldn't take his words into consideration. But if they happen to ask Keitaro the details of EVERY infraction Motoko had committed, her fate would probably be sealed well before he finished explaining her actions during his first year here. Think about it: If you were an impartial judge and presided over a hearing detailing ALL of Motoko's dishonorable actions for the past several years, do you think that Keitaro's forgiveness would have any effect on the verdict she would receive?"

After a moment of thought, Kaolla said nervously "Well…maybe he doesn't have to tell them about all of it…"

The Goth girl shook her head and replied, "Keitaro is incapable of lying. The elders would see through his deception easily. Not to mention Motoko would be honor bound to point out any instances where big brother was stretching the truth."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Shinobu asked fearfully.

"Not for Motoko's benefit. For the sake of her honor and her family art, she must find a way to atone for her actions on her own. All we can do is inform Keitaro and urge him not to interfere…for her sake."

* * *

><p>Keitaro did not take the news of Motoko's "personal business" well.<p>

Fearing for the life of his tenant, the young man tried to bolt from the inn to chase after the sword maiden but was held back the urging of his little sisters. Kanako, in particular, calmly stated that they could only theorize what the Shinmei-Ryu warrior would be up against in her quest for redemption. Additionally, being the heir to her family's school should also make things go over easier. Once the entire situation was re-evaluated, Keitaro begrudgingly agreed that leaving the matter in Motoko's hands would be the best option. The poor landlord could only hope that the words of support he gave her would be adequate enough to pull her through her personal crisis.

As the four of them sat quietly contemplating on the dining room table, Shinobu decided that to act upon something that had been plaguing her own thoughts for a while.

"Keitaro," she asked, "Can I ask you something?"

The young man nodded, still somewhat dazed.

"What's your real relationship with Kanako?" Shinobu inquired.

Caught by surprise, he asked, "What do you mean?" Beside him, the two slave girls looked at the young chef curiously.

"Well…I just want to know…is she your girlfriend?" The young girl asked nervously.

Keitaro blinked at the chef a few moments, and then turned to his little sister slaves. The two girls merely looked back and shrugged, giving him expectant looks. Kanako, in particular, looked back with a slightly amused smirk. Seeing that he was going to get no support, the young man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Finally he said, "Like I've said before, Kanako and I can't really have a formal relationship…"

"I'm not talking about that." The young girl interrupted. "I want to know if she's your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my little sister." Keitaro explained.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, then why are you sleeping with her?" Shinobu asked.

The young landlord was once again blinking in surprise. At the sound of a stifled snicker, he turned and saw the two slave girls trying desperately to look innocent. Well, it wasn't as if he was trying really hard to hide it anyway…

"Actually, I'm having sex with both Kanako AND Kaolla. But neither of them are my girlfriends," Keitaro said as looked at his two little sisters. The term didn't really apply in this case.

"Why are you sleeping with both of them? Don't you love Kanako?" Shinobu asked.

"I love them both, Shinobu. They are both very dear to me, and I do my best to love them equally. But no, neither of them is my girlfriend."

"But I don't understand. How can you do that to them? Why are you stringing them along like this?" The chef said urgently.

Sensing Kanako about to jump down the young girl's throat, Keitaro raised a placating hand up to avert her outburst. The Goth girl merely stared then sighed angrily, complying with her big brother's command.

"How am I stringing them along?" The landlord asked.

"You can't love them both! When you finally decide who you'll be with, you're going to end up hurting the other! That's not right!"

"How can you say that?" Keitaro asked. "Do you see either of them unhappy?"

"Maybe they're happy now, but do you think you can do this forever? Don't you think you should stick with one girl to spend the rest of your life with?" The young girl pressed.

Keitaro just stopped himself from making the retort at the tip of his tongue and took a deep breath. He then noticed his two little sisters looking at him pleadingly, wanting to come to his defense. He raised a finger to both girls and nodded, asking their patience just a moment longer.

"Shinobu, I can see that this is upsetting you but I'm afraid the relationship I have with my little sisters is a lot more complicated than what you may think." The young man explained patiently.

"And why do you insist on calling them your 'sisters'? Don't you think that's weird?"

"Like I said many times, 'sister' is an endearment. Just like calling someone 'sweetheart' or 'darling'…" Keitaro explained further.

"So you don't feel weird about that at all?" Shinobu asked disbelievingly.

"Not at all." The landlord said with a shrug. "I mean, none of us grew up in normal households. Kanako and I didn't live in the same house and grew up like playmates. Our family had different…plans…for each of us. I grew up under family supervision and had little social interaction outside of my time with my time with my sister. When I grew up and figured out what was in store for me, I realized that I was lucky that I even had Kanako in my life. So no, I don't feel weird about my relationship with her at all."

"W-What about school? Or classmates? Didn't you make friends?" The chef asked, shocked at the revelation.

"No, it was impossible for me to make friends because my family situation. They kept trying to groom me into a perfect authoritative family head. It was like being brainwashed. I wasn't fun to be around and most kids avoided me. I was amazed that Kanako even tolerated me." Keitaro said with a chuckle.

"I loved you from the moment we met when we were little, big brother. I would have never left you." Kanako said softly, her head lowered.

"I know, Kanako, and I love you for it." Keitaro said, placing his hand on hers. "I think it was being with you that prevented me from growing up to be a tyrannical jerk."

The Goth girl smiled, and shook her head. "No, that would be due to Granny Hina's love and patience."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I loved you long before Granny Hina got to me." The young man said with a warm smile.

"But Keitaro, of course you'd love her. She's your sister!" Shinobu urged.

"Shinobu, Keitaro and I lived in two separate houses and we were raised by different sets of people…" Kanako said frankly.

"Wait, what? Different people?" Shinobu asked in confusion.

"Yes, I was adopted and became an Urashima in name alone. But while my adoption papers show that Keitaro and I have the same legal parents, I was primarily raised by Granny Hina with the help of some special nannies. So neither of us had a chance to develop the sibling bond that you seem to think we have." Kanako explained.

"So, you guys never had a chance to be brother and sister at all?" The young chef asked.

"Not in the way most people think of brothers and sisters. But that's what we called each other as we grew up and fell in love. That's why I'll always call him big brother…" The Goth girl said with a smile.

"…and I'll always call her my little sister." Keitaro added, finishing his sister's statement.

"Oh my god, now it makes sense! So he's not really your brother at all!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Actually, he is very much my brother. As I said, I was adopted legally and..." Kanako stated.

"No, no, no! I mean, he's your brother…but not really your brother! That's why you don't find it weird! You were more like neighbors than anything else. Oh my god, everything makes so much sense now!" The chef cried, finally seeing the light.

"Glad you figured it out, Shinobu." Kaolla giggled.

"How come you didn't tell me about this, Su?" Shinobu asked.

"Actually, this is the first time Kanako explained it this way. I never knew about the other stuff. Kinda makes sense now that I think about it…" The princess said thoughtfully.

"What? Then how come you've been okay with all this?" The chef nearly shrieked.

"Ummm...'cause I'm used to it from living in Molmol?" Kaolla explained with a happy shrug. "My big sister Amalla is one of my big brother's wives. When the family figured out that her and Lamba's blood passed the DNA screen, they were married so that we would retain the Molmol Monarchy. Lotsa rich families back home did it all the time to hang on to their fortunes and stuff. So yeah, I got no problems with big brother lovin' on big sis…"

"Are you serious? That's REALLY how it is there?" Shinobu asked, shocked.

The princess nodded. "Yeah, it's been like that forever. So it's nothing new to me…" She replied nonchalantly.

"This has to be the weirdest relationship in the world…" Shinobu said, shaking her head.

"Nah, not weird at all. Once ya figure out how rough it's been for Kanako, and how Keitaro did everything in his power to make her life better, it's not hard to see why she fell so hard for him. He's really the best guy in the world." The princess said cheerfully.

"By the same token, Keitaro also managed to ensure that Kaolla could never be taken away from the one place she actually considers home. And he did this out of the kindness of his heart, despite how …unfriendly…she has been toward him in the past." Kanako added without any intended malice.

"Hehe…yeah, so it's kinda hard not to love the guy." The dark skinned girl agreed.

"I just want to keep my little sisters happy." Keitaro said with a smile.

Shinobu watched as the trio looked lovingly at each other. It was plainly obvious that there was a connection between them, and that it would probably just get deeper with time. Although she couldn't comprehend how their relationship could possibly work, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous over it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

It was the middle of the week and every tenant of the Hinata Inn seemed to have someplace else to be. Naru, Shinobu, and Kaolla were off at school. Mitsune had a rare meeting with her publisher. And Kanako was at the Hinata Café doing her correspondence work.

This left Keitaro alone to perform a few of the maintenance tasks he had been avoiding in order to keep the peace in the house.

Although the absence of Motoko allowed the tension to decrease, the Urashima siblings still thought it best to avoid the older tenants in order to keep things peaceful. Unfortunately, this also meant that several maintenance tasks lapsed. Now that the inn was empty, Keitaro seized the opportunity to replace ceiling tiles, light fixtures, and repaired broken floor boards that he had noted in the maintenance ledger.

Keitaro surprised himself by finishing the work in record time, so he decided to reward himself with a visit to the hot springs. He was not soaking long before he was joined by his sister, who he was happy to see taking a break as well.

"So how did you know I was here, little sister?" Keitaro said as he watched Kanako slide into the water.

"Well, the sign outside that said 'Male in Bath' was rather hard to miss." Kanako replied nonchalantly as she waded next to her brother.

"But what if it wasn't me in here? We could have had a male guest, you know…" The landlord said jokingly.

"I believe Naru and Motoko have scared any male within city limits from ever visiting this inn. So I had a good hunch it was you in here."

"I see," the young man laughed.

"However, even though sharing the hot springs with you…alone…is reason enough for me to drop my work, there are actually a more pressing reasons for me joining you." The Goth girl stated.

"Oh?

"It appears that Granny Hina has officially made me your secretary and directed all correspondence to you through me. She said it was something to do with you being a regent?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, in the process of claiming Kaolla, Granny suggested that I take up the long standing tradition of the Heir being a regent of the Imperial Academy. Apparently, it would give my claim more clout. It sounded like a good idea at the time, so I put my seal on the document to make me one."

"I see. And you are aware that you are pretty much the only regent of the academy?"

Keitaro blinked a moment. "Err…I am?" The young man asked.

Kanako laughed softly as she slid next to her brother, and leaned against his shoulder. "You are. Granny Hina removed the only other remaining regent from the Imperial Academy board. She claimed it was one of your mandates as the heir. I take it she didn't tell you everything?"

"Well, yes and no. It was my plan all along to change the way the Academy was run, but overthrowing the incumbent regents was not part of it." Keitaro muttered. He loved his grandmother dearly, but she had a really strange way of interpreting his requests.

"Then I guess you being the only regent, this means that you have complete control over where the academy goes from here." Kanako said, seeing her brother's mind working.

"Good, because I want to make sure no girl goes through what my little sisters went through." Keitaro said confidently, wrapping his arm around Kanako and squeezing her gently.

"Then you are also aware that any new applications and graduates must go through you?" The Goth girl said with a grin.

"Erm…no…what?" The young man said in shock.

"Applications to the academy must go through the board of regents. Since Granny Hina made sure you were the only regent, which also happens to be the Heir, all of them must now go through you. She said it was something to do with the amendment to the old Imperial Decree and the changes you were making."

Keitaro stared into space for a few moments, trying to recollect the plans he had made with the Urashima Matriarch. "Okay, I suppose that WAS what I was trying to accomplish. We were mandated to turn the school around, and I thought we were accomplishing that by throwing out all the people who were breaking laws and taking advantage of the students. But I wasn't exactly planning on wholesale changes and becoming the only regent." He said with a sigh.

Kanako laughed softly and said. "This is typical for Granny Hina. While she may grant our requests, there is always something she expects out of us in return. She excels at manipulating situations so that they benefit everyone while still providing her with much amusement. You wanted to change the Academy into something better, and at the same time wanted someone honorable and trustworthy to run it. Putting you as the only regent effectively satisfies both."

"Yeah, but I didn't want the job. I have no idea how to run the Academy. I can barely manage this inn..."

"Actually, big brother, you are managing this inn just fine. Despite the low revenue, the inn and the rest of the property, is actually maintained to the historical society's standards. However, your concern for running an educational facility has merit. This is why Granny Hina sent over another document which addresses your concern. However, she has made specific instructions on how this document must be presented to you."

"Instructions?" Keitaro asked.

Kanako nodded. "Yes. And I'm afraid she has used her authority as Head of the Family to forbid me from telling you more. The only thing I may share is that I may only present her document to you the next time we are in the Annex together."

The landlord blinked a few moments. The only times Granny Hina had insisted to have documents viewed in the Annex were when the old family seals were required. They were all kept in the Annex because of the increased security and privacy it provided. In fact, he had to take them out of the safe in order to place his stamp on Kaolla's claim document. So whatever she had in mind probably needed to be kept close to their chests.

"All right. I suppose we can talk about it in our next management meeting. Is this something that Kaolla is allowed to know about?" Keitaro asked.

"Actually, Granny Hina has indicated that Kaolla is required to be there. I have been instructed to brief Kaolla prior to the presentation in order to work out the details." The Goth girl answered vaguely.

"Details?"

"I cannot share any more, big brother. I'm very sorry. Please trust me in that I am doing nothing to undermine you or your desires in any way." Kanako asked, her eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"All right, all right. It's not that I don't trust you, but I somehow get the feeling that Granny Hina is setting me up again. Don't worry about it." He said, giving his sister a comforting hug.

"Thank you, big brother. I don't know if I could have been as trusting as you. I was…praying…that you would not order me to tell you." Kanako said softly, cuddling up to her beloved brother.

"I'm not about to put you in that situation, little sister. While I know Granny Hina means well, I just don't put it past her to add some caveat just to play a prank on us. And I understand why you want to stay on her good side. I know full well what could happen if you go against her. Since we both owe her for helping to get you assigned to me anyway, I am not about to put you in a position to choose between us." Keitaro said, kissing his sister softly through her hair. He could almost feel the relief being lifted off her shoulders.

Kanako maneuvered herself in front of her brother, and looked at him expectantly. Chuckling to himself, he nodded. The young girl smiled and gracefully climbed upon her brother's lap, straddling him. Sliding herself forward, she wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a soft kiss. The Goth girl did her best to show him her gratitude with both her body and her mouth, all the while wishing they were in the Annex so she could thank him the way she really wanted. The landlord returned the kiss lovingly, sliding his hands up and down the slave girl's body as their tongues danced. Eventually Keitaro broke the kiss, and held his sister against him gently, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could do this more often," Keitaro said, leaning his head against the rocks.

"You are welcome to have me on your lap naked at any time, big brother." Kanako responded.

"You know what I meant." Keitaro said with a smirk. "This hot spring is so nice. I work so hard to keep it clean. I wish we could come here together more often."

"Mixed gender bathing is against the inn's rules, big brother." The Goth girl said softly, her eyes closed as she relaxed against him.

"I know. I should punish you for joining me when the sign clearly stated there was a male in here." The young man joked.

"Oh no, please don't. I'll do anything." Kanako replied halfheartedly, her lips curled in a slight smile.

Keitaro chuckled, kissing his sister gently through her wet hair. "You know, you could try to resist a bit more realistically."

"Resisting isn't as much fun when I'm not tied up or held down." The Goth girl said still cuddled up against her brother.

The young man laughed. "Whatever am I going to do with you, little sister?" He said.

"Whatever you want, big brother." The Goth girl replied teasingly, pressing her body against him a bit to ensure she felt her soft breasts. She began to grind slowly, hoping to elicit a reaction from him. After a few moments, she was rewarded by his stiffness pressed against her belly.

After a few minutes of Kanako's grinding, and Keitaro lovingly showing his appreciation for it, the young man finally piped up, "You know, the reason they don't allow mixed gender bathing is so that nobody has sex in here."

"Yes, but this inn has many other rooms with no such restrictions, big brother," answered the Goth girl as she continued to grind against his erect manhood. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her not to lean forward and simply impale herself on it.

"Are you asking to be used, little sister?" Keitaro chuckled, feeling his sister's rock hard nipples rubbing against his chest.

"Not at all. I'm just saying that if you wish to seek relief for your current sexual state, there are many other rooms in this inn into which you could drag any naked, wet, and willing slave girl who happen to be within arms reach." Kanako suggested in a matter-of-fact fashion.

The young man chuckled. "But wouldn't that just reward naughty slave girls who purposely tease their owners into said sexual states in the first place?"

The Goth girl pondered, yet kept her hips grinding. "I suppose such slave girls could be punished after their owners have achieved their release."

"What if the slave girl actually wanted to be punished in the first place?" The landlord said with a smirk.

"Then I guess their owners would have to punish the slave girl first, and THEN use them for their sexual release." Kanako said, nodding confidently.

"What if the master punished the naughty slave girl by making her watch while he ravishes his OTHER slave girl repeatedly until she passed out?" Keitaro said, grinning evilly.

"Then the naughty slave girl would probably say that she's very sorry, that she loves her big brother very VERY much, and that Kaolla and the rest of the tenants won't be home for another two hours." The Goth girl said, trying to look innocent.

Keitaro laughed, shaking his head at the sheepishly grinning slave girl. He then raised her off his lap slightly, and then lifted her up into his arms while she shrieked in surprise. Slowly, he walked out of the water cradling his very shocked sister in his arms. Kanako simply wrapped her arms around Keitaro's neck and nervously looking around while he carried her out of the hot spring and into back into the inn. Realizing where they were going, she cheered inwardly, no longer caring that they were both naked and dripping as they walked down the hall toward her room.

Kanako's excitement grew as they approached her room. She had always wanted Keitaro to come into her room in the middle of the night and wake her up with him on top of her. She imagined him holding her down forcefully and doing as he pleased, not caring who would hear them as he ravished her in the dark. And now she could hardly believe her brother was being so bold, carrying her to her room with the intent of using her for his pleasure. The thought alone caused her body to respond with need.

Not bothering to close the door behind him, Keitaro gently laid his sister down on her bed then crawled on top of her. He took each of her wrists in his hands and placed them above her head, then leaned down to kiss her forcefully. Kanako struggled meekly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting her lips and tongue, their mouths pressed firmly almost to the point of hurting. Slowly he lowered himself between her legs, twisting slightly to get in position, and then pushed himself inside her. The Goth girl mewed happily, wrapping her legs around her brother trying to get him to penetrate her deeper.

Once he was fully sheathed, he broke the kiss said teasingly, "You've always wanted me to make love to you on your own bed, little sister. You don't mind, do you?"

Kanako just shook her head while looking up at her big brother pleadingly. It didn't matter if her ornate looking gothic style sheets would be stained by their wet bodies rolling around on her bed. She was so turned on at being ravished in her own room that she would have agreed to just about anything.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Kanako was once again working at her favorite table at the Hinata Café. And just like every other time, she was only working for an hour before she was harassed by the precocious princess and the aloof café manager.<p>

"So you tell him about it, yet?" Haruka asked the busily typing co-manager of the Hinata Inn.

"No, I intend to tell him about it this evening for our management meeting," Kanako replied, not missing a beat in her correspondence.

The café owner laughed. "Why do you kids even bother calling it that? It's basically just time you two set aside for each other to screw."

"While that may be the usual result of our meetings, that is not what we intended when we decided on holding them in the Annex." The Goth girl answered patronizingly.

"Oh c'mon, big sis. You know you like it just much as I do." Kaolla joined, giggling. "What's the big secret anyway?"

"I'll share it with you this evening, little sister. We will have time to discuss it while we prepare in the Receiving Room." Kanako stated firmly.

"Is it really all that important to keep it hush-hush? All this discrete stuff gets kinda old." The princess remarked with a pout.

"I'm sorry, little sister. But in this instance, I was mandated to do so by Granny Hina. And I do not wish to disobey the head of the family."

"You know, Granny Hina almost asked me to join the meeting so I could make sure you followed through." Haruka said with a grin.

Kanako looked at Haruka with narrowed eyes and said, "Keitaro wouldn't allow it."

"Wouldn't have been his choice," the café manager said laughingly. "Besides, even though Granny is happy with how he's come around, she still thinks he's too soft on you girls. He can't be that way if he takes her proposal seriously."

"His behavior towards my sister and I is completely different than when he is interacting with the tenants. For some odd reason, he really thinks that if he is truly patient, the girls will eventually come around. Otherwise, he is perfectly capable when he is in the Annex." Kanako argued.

"Then he needs to put Naru and Mitsune in their place sometime," Haruka replied in between drags from her cigarette, "Otherwise, he won't be able to help Motoko."

"Haruka!" The Goth girl shouted, sending her hands up in the air in dismay.

"Aw crap…" The café manager cursed realizing her blunder, her hand on her own forehead as she shook her head.

"What? What about Motoko?" Kaolla asked anxiously. The two Urashimas looked at each other thoughtfully.

"It should be fine to talk about Motoko, just not the proposal." Haruka said carefully.

"I can't believe you! And you're supposed to Granny Hina's confidential courier?" Kanako asked incredulously.

"Oh, knock it off. I'm discrete and you know it." The café manager huffed. "Besides, you need to fill her in anyway. You might as well give her the lowdown on Motoko now so she can help you with Keitaro later."

"You guys! C'mon! What's going on with Motoko? Tell meeee!" Kaolla shrieked.

"Calm down, little sister, and I will explain." Kanako said, looking angrily at Haruka.

Haruka snickered at the nervous princes. "Its okay, Su. I'm pretty sure Motoko will turn out just fine." She said, giving the Goth girl a sly wink.

Kanako gave the café manager a stern glare and explained, "Apparently, Motoko is currently unable to practice her sword arts because of the internal conflict she is having between herself and her honor."

"Huh? What happened? She's like in a slump or something?" Kaolla asked curiously.

The Goth girl shook her head and replied. "Not quite. A lot of the techniques of the Shinmei-Ryu are based off energies from within their bodies honed through practice and lots of meditation. This is because entire point of her art is to make the ki energies manifest at their command for both combat and healing. Without the proper channeling of these energies, their techniques are nothing more than fancy sword dances. And unfortunately, Motoko is no longer able to access them."

"Okay, so she just needs a recharge then?"

"No, her problems are directly caused by her internal conflict," Kanako answered. "You see, the Shinmei-Ryu pride themselves in becoming symbols of purity that are blessed with divine abilities in order to smite evil and demonic influences. Much of their training is spent meditating in order to purify themselves of negative thoughts and energies because it allows them to fully utilize their Ki. Their devotion to purity works both as a catalyst for their abilities and as a check-and-balance system to ensure that their techniques cannot be used for evil purposes. This means that the abilities can only be used by a warrior whose heart, soul, and honor, is pure…"

"Oh! That purity and honor thing she talked to Shinobu about!" Kaolla realized.

"Yeah," Haruka said as she exhaled a cloud of smoke, "She's got issues with her perception of honor right now. Some warriors rely on confidence, but her art relies on a clean conscience to make it work."

Kanako nodded. "Correct. And in Motoko's case it is compounded by the fact that she's the heir to the school and they carry a large weight on their honor. Use of their art for unjust causes is dishonorable, even more so when deadly force was utilized. Usually once one's honor is stained like this, there is no turning back. In the old days, they redeemed themselves taking their own lives. Thankfully, the school has crept out of the dark ages and dishonored ones either get kicked out of the school or become lesser practitioners who serve at their respective dojo's in penance for the rest of their lives."

"Wow, that's still pretty harsh. Not sure Motoko could handle either of those." The princess commented.

"To her credit, she came clean to her elders and threw herself at their mercy. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough. She not only has to atone for her misdeeds but somehow find a way to perform honorable acts in order to regain the balance within her. Otherwise, she will be unable to perform the higher level techniques of her art and will most likely be unseated from her position as Heir to the school by her family." Kanako explained.

Haruka snorted. "If they haven't already…"

Kanako nodded. "Which is why her older sister came to meet with Granny Hina. The Aoyama have a long history with the Urashima dating back to when our family first got the Imperial Decree. Both families were members of the Imperial court long ago and were advisors to the Emperor. The head of the Aoyama even owned a graduate of the Academy at one time. Anyway, the Aoyama were concerned about Motoko's behavior causing a rift between the families because the Urashima Conglomerate actually manages some of the assets that the Shinmei-Ryu school relies upon. The elders of the school expected the Urashima to demand blood in compensation. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for Motoko, Granny Hina would not accept their barbaric form of restitution. Instead, she recommended another way for her to give …penance."

"And I'm amazed Motoko actually jumped at the chance. Smart money had her picking the old ways instead," Haruka snickered.

"That's mean, Haruka!" Kaolla said fearfully. "Motoko's a tough girl. She can handle anything!"

"I hope so, for big brother's sake," Kanako stated. "He'll probably beg Granny Hina to let her off the hook. Unfortunately, it would be rather unbecoming for the Heir to allow her actions against him to go unpunished. Besides, Motoko will do anything to cleanse her honor, she may even demand that she be allowed to go through with it, and he'll have to live with it."

"That's awful!" Cried the princess.

"He's the Heir. It's what he has to do." The Goth girl sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Even though Keitaro entered the Annex after his sisters did, he still spent a significant time alone in the HeadMaster's Quarters working on hotel related paperwork. He didn't mind much, as it allowed him to focus and get things done quicker. As much as they tried to be helpful, it was just very hard for Keitaro not to stare at his two naked slave girls.

After working for about half an hour, Kanako and Kaolla finally appeared wearing their usual slave attire. Once again he couldn't help but ogle at the kneeling girls, and they were perfectly okay with his leers. Kanako slowly placed an envelope in front of her bearing Granny Hina's family seal. Suddenly, Keitaro was reminded of his sister's message regarding the message and wondered what special instruction she had ordered. His curiosity would be short lived.

"Is that Granny's letter, little sister?" He asked.

"Yes, big brother. May I relay her message to you?" The Goth girl asked.

The young man's eyebrows furrowed a bit at his sister's formality. She was sticking to the traditional protocol used by couriers. He nodded in acknowledgement, and the girl continued.

"Big Brother, as you are aware Granny Hina has ensured that you are the only active Regent of the Imperial Academy of Exceptional Servants. I have paperwork in hand that you need to approve so that the school can proceed with its day to day operation. She has given me special instructions to have you review the documents, place your seal, and then have it returned by confidential courier at your earliest convenience."

"All right. You're scaring me with all this formality, by the way…" Keitaro said jokingly.

"I'm merely obeying the instructions given by our family head, big brother. In addition to paperwork, Granny Hina has given me a letter for you to read. She has given me specific instructions prior to allowing you to read it. Are we allowed to act upon her orders now, big brother?"

"Of course you can little sister. What is this all really about?" The young man asked, slightly worried.

Kanako turned to Kaolla and gave her a nod. The princess giggled excitedly and crawled toward the concerned young man. She returned to her knees, bowed low to the ground, and placed her hands on her big brother's legs, sliding them up toward his belt, and began to undo them.

Startled, the young man asked, "Koalla, what are you…?"

"Just doing as ordered, big brother." The princess replied with a wink. Keeping one hand squeezing on his manhood, she undid the belt and trousers with her hand, and gently pulled out his flaccid cock. The dark skinned girl gave the confused young man a wink, turned to grin at Kanako, and took him gently in her mouth. Slowly she began to work, sucking him gently, working to get him into an aroused state.

"Kanako, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Keitaro asked, not entirely amused. While he enjoyed Kaolla's ministrations, he wasn't in the mood for games like this.

"Please trust us, big brother. We are only doing as instructed. I have Granny Hina's letter for you to read now. Kaolla has been instructed to continue pleasuring you while you read it. If she happens to make you cum, I am to take her place. We are not to stop until you finish reading her letter." Kanako explained.

"Granny Hina put you two up to this?" The landlord asked incredulously.

From his lap, Kaolla made a positive sounding hum. Taking him out of her mouth momentarily, she said between licks. "Yeah, read it myself. That's why we took so long. Kanako and I debated who got to have you first. I got the nod, hehe…" She said giggling, and then returned to her delicious work.

Kanako nodded in agreement. "You may read Granny's instructions for us if you want, Big Brother. Neither of us mind performing this task for you. In fact, we enjoy it immensely. However, the slave girl who isn't serving you is supposed to ensure you read the letter promptly. So if you please…"

"So this isn't you two taking liberties on me?" Keitaro asked seriously. This was crazy. Even at Granny Hina's standards…

"No, big brother. Granny Hina indicated that you may react this way. She did give us the option of serving you in other ways, but she was adamant that you had to be '_being pleasured by a slavegirl in some fashion_' while reading her note."

"Granny Hina really said that?" He asked in shock.

"Please read her note, Big Brother." Kanako said, handing him a letter with the Urashima Head's seal.

Looking down at his lap, he asked, "Are you going to be okay doing that while I read this, Kaolla?"

The dark skinned girl made another positive sounding hum, looking up at him with her mouth full and her eyes smiling. Taking him out of her mouth for a moment, she said, "You know we love doing this for you big brother. Heck, I'd suck you from under the table during dinner if you wanted me to." She said with a grin, and then returned to work on his glistening cock.

"You know, it might be difficult to read this while I'm being distracted." Keitaro said finally.

"That may be Granny Hina's intent, big brother." Kanako replied, watching the princess work. She had to admit, the young girl seemed to really enjoy what she was doing.

Petting Kaolla gently as she worked, he broke the seal on the letter and read the note:

"_Dearest Grandson:_

_As you read this note, I trust that your slave girls are performing the duties I have instructed of them. This was not done on their whim. It was my intent that you be serviced by at least one of your slave girls while you read this letter. They have also been instructed not to stop until you have finished reading, so I implore you read this note in its entirety. After all, your other girl will probably want a chance to pleasure you too."_

"Oh good god, Granny…what are you up to?" Keitaro muttered to himself. The two slave girls giggled in amusement, although one was slightly muffled.

"_By the time you read this note, you will officially be a registered Regent in the Imperial Archives. One of your duties is the welfare of all slave girls, both trainees and graduates, under your care. While it is your responsibility to ensure the fair placement of a slave, you also effectively have partial ownership of any girl going through the academy. This privilege was abused by your predecessors, but I trust that you will find an honorable use for it."_

"_This is one of the reasons why I ordered that you be serviced by one of your slaves while you read this letter. I need you to be in the correct mindset to be a Regent. You need to be both honorable so as not to abuse the privilege, but at the same time realize that slave girls inherently want liberties taken on them. You have two girls who have pledged their lives, their hearts, and their bodies to you. While I trust you not to abuse them, I also trust you not to treat them like delicate China. A used slave is a happy slave, after all. You need to remember this as it holds true for all Academy graduates in general."_

Keitaro paused to look at the girl happily working on his lap. As her eyes were closed, she did not notice his scrutiny, and thus casually continued to slide his manhood in and out of her mouth while occasionally humming delightfully. No sign of fatigue, just a happy slow bobbing, with the occasional pause to catch her breath. Her enjoyment of her task was obvious. And turning to his younger sister, he caught her licking her lips jealously. They both really wanted this! The young man pondered this a moment and then returned to the letter.

"_Moving forward, no slave girl will be admitted to the academy unless they are a confirmed submissive and truly wish to serve. This will be easy enough to determine as the Academy instructors are well versed in judging people, and are thus capable of detecting any girl who may have either been coerced or forced into the training program. After all, one of the primary lessons given to slave girls is the ability to read their Masters. It is simple enough to use the same skill to determine deception, as Kanako has shown excellent aptitude in"._

"_Furthermore, the Japanese Government has also legislated very specific laws to punish those who force anyone into the Imperial Academy, and we are charged to report any such infractions as we spot them. So you can be assured that whoever is in the Academy, really and truly wants to be there."_

"_Now, in order to make you an adequate Regent, you need to be trained in how to run a school. You are not expected to take over operations of the Academy right away. It would be beneficial if you were to first learn by running a small school with limited classes, work with an experienced teacher, and employ someone who has worked in the Academy administration who can assist you in learning the day to day work of a Regent. I will make sure to assist you in your education as well since this is a job I want done RIGHT! So do not worry, you will be provided all the necessary assistance you need." _

"_In order to begin your education as a Regent, you will need a local facility which can act as smaller version of the Academy. Conveniently, you are also my Heir, which makes the choice of venue obvious. I have included paperwork to have you re-open the Annex so that it may be used for what its intended purpose was many decades ago: To be the First Imperial Academy for Exceptional Servants. I have already filled out the rest of the legal paperwork and the Japanese Historical Society has already granted us permission to make it a school again. The modern updates you have made to the building not only make it a perfectly functional teaching facility, but also makes sure you do not neglect the other girls you care for who live in that that large dump next door."_

Keitaro could hardly believe his eyes.

When the Urashima family first got the Imperial Decree to create the academy, the Hinata Inn was to be its face. Not very many knew about the decree, only the highest ranking members of the family knew about it. They spread word about the academy among the many powerful economic and political leaders at the time. Eventually, it spread enough to generate steady applications and clientele. The Annex was the first facility to train and house prospective slave girls. It had all the necessary amenities that were required by the emperor's decree. The Annex fulfilled its task effectively until the bigger and more adequate facility was completed elsewhere. Once all training was moved off to the new site, the entire Hinata Inn complex was closed down and designated as a Historical landmark under the ownership and maintenance of the Urashima family.

And now Granny Hina wanted to re-open the Annex? To bring back the original site of the Imperial Academy? Is this for real?

"_To have a school, you must have 3 things: an administrator, a teacher, and a student. As Regent, you will fill the role of Administrator with the help of Kanako. She was actually an assistant to one of the Administrator's Aides back in the Academy. While it may bring up some old and unpleasant memories for her, I feel that with your help she will see this not as a dredging the past but as an opportunity to make a better future for you both. After all, she seems intent to stay at your side no matter what."_

Keitaro looked thoughtfully at Kanako a moment. While it was true that re-opening the school may cause his little sister to have unpleasant memories, he also knew that she was fully supportive of him and would never leave his side. He smiled warmly and made a mental note to make sure take even better care of his little sister if he happened to pursue this endeavor.

Noticing her brother's gaze, the Goth girl lowered her eyes submissively and straightened her pose inviting him to stare at her as he pleased. While she didn't have the curves as the older tenants, she knew that he adored her body and his lustful gaze always made her feel like the sexiest slave girl in the world. She could almost feel the touch of his gaze as he looked her over, and it made her body react accordingly. Within moments, her sensitive parts were tingling with desire.

Keitaro couldn't help notice his sister's reaction to his gaze. Not only was her nipples rock hard and aching to be tweaked, but the glistening between her wide open legs were unmistakable. Already aroused by Kaolla's delightful ministrations in his lap, his already active libido was now making new suggestions on how to actually use two slaves at once. Before he lost concentration completely, he quickly returned to Granny Hina's letter.

"_For a teacher, I have enlisted the help of our relatives in Okinawa. The most honorable, honest, and passionate teachers at the Academy have always been the Otohimes. So, I have enlisted the help of your cousin, Mutsumi, to be a teacher at the newly refurbished First Imperial Academy. They had been training her to be an instructor at the facility, but were adamant because of her apparent lack of focus. However, I have it under good authority that not only would she be an excellent teacher, but she will also make it easier for Kanako to be part of this project as the Otohimes were the only other people at the academy that treated her with kindness aside from you and I."_

The thought of Mutsumi being an instructor at the Academy made Keitaro's mind boggle. He knew of her family's affiliation and their dedication to the school. The skill of the Otohime's was unquestionable, but would they have taught her enough to be an actual teacher? The girl did not have an ounce of dominance in her system. Wasn't that required to teach a slave? How was this going to work?

"_Lastly, you will need a student. This will probably be your biggest incentive to do this. I have one particular student in mind that is in need of instruction from kind and honorable teachers. At the time of this writing, the plan to enroll her had not been finalized However, I have a very good feeling that the by the time you read this, everything will be in place. To find out who you first student will be, you will need to speak with Kanako._

_At any rate, I leave you to your two slave girls who have been diligently servicing you as you read this note. Please reward them for honoring and serving you by not only loving them, but treating them they way they want to be treated. As I said before, as used slave is a happy slave._

_Be well my favorite grandson,_

_Granny Hina_

Unsure of what to think of what he just read, Keitaro leaned back a bit and pet Kaolla gently. She mewed happily as she sucked. The young girl didn't seem to be trying to bring him to orgasm. Apparently, she was content to just suckle on him as long as he liked. Still, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Not tired yet, little sister?" He asked.

The princess paused a moment and hummed a negative. Opening her eyes momentarily, she gave him a saucy look, and then gradually took his entire length into her mouth and throat. The young man gasped a bit at the pleasurable sensation, fighting hard not to drop his head back and just make her bring him to off.

"You know, your sister is starting to look jealous." Keitaro said jokingly despite his aching arousal.

"I'm perfectly happy watching her work, big brother." Kanako remarked. "Besides, little sister really wanted this. She has already promised me…favors…for the privilege of serving you while you read the letter."

"F-favors?" The young man asked.

"Yes…favors. Little sister reminded me of the tradition for the First girl to evaluate the skills of a subordinate slave girl to ensure that she will please their Master properly. So she has offered to...showcase…her skills to me whenever I desire, provided we get your permission first."

Kaolla drew her beloved brother's cock out her mouth momentarily to respond. "Yep, I woulda let her have me anyways. But you own us, so we gotta have your permission first. Plus, we figured you'd wanna watch." She said in between licks, and then resumed bobbing over his lap once more.

"You think so?" He asked once more, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. We have seen your reaction when we are physical with each other. And since neither of us have an aversion to being with another girl, who are we to deny our Master the pleasure of seeing us together? We are here to make you happy after all." Kanako said teasingly.

Although, Kaolla's splendid oral servicing was already working wonders for Keitaro's arousal, the thought of his two slave girls doing ANYTHING together brought it to an even higher level. Shortly, the princess stopped bobbing a moment, and appeared to be taking time to swallow. Sliding her big brother's cock out of her mouth a moment to lick the crown, she looked over to Kanako and giggled, "Mmm…pre-cum…I think we said something he liked…"

Kanako snickered and replied, "Well, we both knew he was a pervert…"

"Hey!" Keitaro complained. The two slave girls just laughed.

Kaolla distracted her big brother once more by taking him deep into her mouth. Giving Kanako a conspiratorial look, she began tightening her lips and bobbing a bit more intently in an attempt to bring her big brother to climax. Keitaro tried to give his older slave a stern look for her wisecrack, but was slowly succumbing to the princess's ministrations. Kanako merely smiled at her big brother, maintaining her submissive pose to ensure he had a good view of her body. With a naughty smile, she slipped her fingers between her legs to open her swollen folds and expose her pink insides to him. Deep inside she cheered at the glassy eyed look her brother developed, loving how she could turn him on. Eventually, the young man succumbed to both the visual and oral stimulation. He eventually threw his head back, grunted heavily, and then his body shook tightly as he finally released into Kaolla waiting mouth.

The princess sucked greedily as her big brother's body spasmed, making excited whining noises in between breaths. Keitaro bucked gently, gasping softly with each shot he spent into her mouth, until he slowed down and ended with a shudder. When he finally relaxed, she suckled gently as she drew him slowly out of her mouth. She smiled at him lovingly, and then turned to give Kanako a conspiratorial smile gesturing to the somewhat prone man sitting on the couch. Kanako grinned back, and crawled up to her sister slave.

When they noticed their big brother finally recovering from his orgasm, they held each other close as they waited for him to notice them. Once his eyes finally refocused, Keitaro saw his two slave girls holding each other closely as they knelt on the carpet. Both girls smiled wickedly at him, and then turned to give each other a deep kiss. Even though he just recently climaxed, the young man found himself starting to get aroused once again watching his two slave girls making out.

And then he noticed the small trickle of white fluid leaving their joined mouths…

"Oh…my…god…" Keitaro said, unable to believe his eyes. His two slave girls were sharing his seed as they kissed!

As if on cue, but both girls turned to their poor hapless Master and opened their mouths, revealing his seed shared between them. And then both girls quickly closed their mouths, made a big show of swallowing, opened wide to show him their now empty mouths, and then finally flashed him very big grins.

"Did…you two just…." Keitaro said once again, words failing him utterly. The young man struggled not to let his mind shutdown as both girls did their very best to show him how much their enjoyed their tasty treat, licking their lips, rubbing their bellies, and making contented and satisfied sounds. Despite being very familiar with both of his girls, he started to feel dizzy and even felt the approach of a very embarrassing nosebleed. With much effort, he managed to stay conscious. Barely.

Unable to help themselves, both girls laughed while still holding each other tightly. They both reveled at the thought of completely incapacitating their beloved Master, without even touching him.

"Okay…that was completely and utterly UNFAIR!" The young man mumbled once more.

"You didn't like it big brother? We did it just for you!" Kaolla said teasingly.

"And what part of 'oh my god' sounded anything remotely negative, little sister? Good grief, you girls are going to kill me! I have never seen something so…naughty…" He said, still unable to get over the erotic sight he saw. His manhood was already agreeing with him, staying at half-mast, needing only a little encouragement before he'd be ready to go once more.

"I think that proves he enjoyed our display, little sister…" Kanako said wickedly.

"Yeah, I think you're right big sis. Gotta love him, can't keep him down for long." Kaolla agreed, laughing.

"I really, REALLY, hope that wasn't something Granny Hina suggested." The young man said, finally.

"Nah, that was a spur-of-the-moment thing," said the princess happily. "We're a couple of the Academy's best, big brother. We're pretty good at improvising once we figure out how to get our Master's motor running."

"Indeed. And we have added incentive in that we love you very much, so you know we'll go the extra mile for you when we can, big brother. Although, I have to admit that it's quite easy to find ways to please you when Kaolla and I work together." Kanako stated.

"Hehe…yeah, it's real fun being sexy for you with big sis!" Kaolla happily agreed.

"I'm not sure if owning BOTH of you is such a good thing anymore…" Keitaro admitted, much to the amusement of the two girls.

After much giggling, Kaolla motioned to their big brother's organ and said, "I think it's your turn, big sis."

"I suppose it is little sister." Kanako said, giving the dark skinned girl a quick peck on the lips before separating from her to kneel between their big brother's legs. The princess just giggled as she knelt in place.

Keitaro goggled at his little sister. After swallowing his seed mere minutes earlier, she was now between his legs picking up where Kaolla left off. Slowly, Granny Hina's words in his letter began to make more sense. He knew that both his little sisters loved pleasing him, but he never really realized the extent they did, and what they would do to make him happy. While acknowledging his love for them to the tenants of the inn made them happy, they seemed to be happier when they were doing things FOR him. He resolved to ensure that his two sisters would get plenty of opportunities to make him happy in the future.

"Ummm…you might wanna continue reading Granny's letter, big brother…" Kaolla suggested. Kanako made a muffled giggling sound from his lap.

"Actually, I had already finished it," the young man said sheepishly.

"Already?" The princess asked. Keitaro nodded.

The Goth girl made a laughing sound, and just kept working on his cock anyway. She proceeded to take him inside her mouth in long strokes, making sure to make plenty of delicious contact with her tight lips and wet tongue. Kaolla giggled at her big sister's antics, wondering how long she could keep him distracted.

Finally putting the note down, Keitaro gently stroked Kanako's full cheek. She whined sadly, not having made her big brother come a second time. Kaolla, realizing why her sister was making a complaining sound, just giggled.

"Sorry big sis, I guess he's a fast reader." The princess said.

"I know. I had my heart set on making him cum twice." Kanako said, pouting.

Keitaro just laughed, as he stroked his sister's hair gently once more. "That's okay, little sister, you did well. Both of you actually. And I want to apologize to you both for not giving you the time you deserve. I'll try to be a better Master in the future."

"It's okay, big brother. We still love ya!" Kaolla said with a grin.

"Indeed. We live to serve you, big brother. I just hope you let us." Kanako nodded.

"Well, we're going to work on that." The young man said. "Now, are you aware of the suggestion Granny Hina said in her letter, little sister?"

Kaolla looked away nervously and said, "While I could not read your letter from Granny, she had already corresponded with me regarding her plan. I will admit that my first reaction was not positive, but she eventually convinced me that it will be nothing like my old experiences at the Academy."

"Kanako, if you are even the least bit uncomfortable about this, I won't agree to it. You are more important to me than any of this." Keitaro said, smiling.

"I know that, big brother, and I love you for it. But I have also promised not to be a burden in your life. You need this in order to better fulfill your role as Regent…and eventually succeed Granny Hina as head of the family. You've done so much for me that I cannot possibly let my personal feelings affect your future. To be honest, being with you has made a lot of my past a lot more bearable now. Because of the relationship I have with you two, I've suddenly discovered good things about my training…and have enjoyed every second of being your slave girl. I will be perfectly fine with Granny Hina's plan, especially because this time I won't be just a student, I'll actually be the Headmaster's pet." Kanako said, finishing with a soft smile.

"Awww…you're awesome, big sis." Kaolla said, embracing the Goth girl tightly. "Gotta admit, being a slave girl isn't all that bad if I'm with you. You and big brother make it so easy. It's like it's what I was meant to be. Dontcha ever feel that?"

Kanako returned the hug warmly and said, "Well, as much as I did not like what I went through. I agree that being owned by Keitaro, and being your sister in slavery, just feels right."

"Awwwww…you're just a big ol' softy. And to think I was afraid of ya before, big sis." The princess giggled. "Hey, wanna see me make out with her again, big brother?"

"Erm…not right now, please. I actually need to know something else from your sister first." The young man said.

"You are wondering who the student is going to be, correct?" Kanako asked.

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, Granny Hina said that it would probably be my biggest incentive to re-open the Annex."

Kanako took a deep breath and said. "Granny Hina knows of a girl who is having a hard time dealing with personal issues due to some bad deeds she performed in the past. This girl apparently needs to perform some form of penance for it. So she suggested that this girl go through the 1 year Academy program."

The landlord whistled. "Wow, she must be feeling pretty guilty about something to actually consider being in the academy as penance. I mean, it's nothing like what you two went through and I'll probably make the curriculum a lot less harsh. But I don't really like the sound of it since she seems somewhat coerced. I'm sure she's got other ways of paying her dues, right?"

"Unfortunately, this girl feels that this may be her only way." The Goth girl stated.

"Yeah, but see that's what I don't want. She feels she HAS to be here! That's not right. I want the Academy to cater to actual submissive girls who feel that they are incomplete unless they are serving someone. That's how this is supposed to work. We give them training, and then we place them with people who not only cherish them, but allow them a safe outlet to be a submissive."

Kanako shook her head. "Actually, big brother. I believe this IS exactly what she wants. It's not only penance, but perhaps a re-discovery of herself. After all, this girl has been lying to herself about a lot of things for quite some time. From my experience in the academy, the program actually opens your mind and you learn a lot of things about yourself. In retrospect, I think that's why I'm a fairly decent slave girl to you. It's not just from what I was taught, but it was also from what I learned about myself. That's why I'm very sure about us, big brother. I know me, and I know what I need. And what I need in my life…is you."

Keitaro regarded his sister curiously for a moment, unsure what to say.

Kaolla took this chance to pipe up. "Gotta agree with her, big brother. She knows what she's talking about. I mean, I kinda figured it out a lot slower, but I still got it. Once I got myself together, I knew what I wanted in life. It's why the three of us work. Don't ya ever wonder why it's so easy to be together? I think what we have works because I know about me, I know what I am, I know what I want in life, and I know when what I have is RIGHT. And right now, we're that RIGHT thing."

Keitaro thought for a moment, and then joked. "I feel like I missed out on these epiphanies. Are you two suggesting that I go through the academy to find myself too?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you will find yourself quickly, once you step into the shoes of a Regent." Kanako said confidently.

"You sure are trying to sell this pretty hard, Kanako. You that certain about this?" The young man asked.

The Goth girl nodded. "I do. And being your slave girl, I also know you very well big brother. I'm sure you will do whatever it takes to help a troubled girl with personal issues whom you've known for several years."

"But I don't know of any troubled girls who are seeking…penance…" Keitaro said, suddenly slowing down as comprehension dawned upon him.

The two slave girls just looked at him expectantly.

Finally, the young man asked, "Oh my god, are you serious? Is that really who it is?"

Kanako nodded. "Yes, big brother. The first student of the newly re-opened First Imperial Academy of Exceptional Servants…will be none other than Motoko Aoyama."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Unwilling to commit to Granny Hina's plan without consultation, Keitaro made a reservation at the Hinata Café to get some advice from Haruka. As he, Kanako, and Kaolla entered the restaurant, the café manager started in on them right away.

"Oh wow, are you going to hold your 'hotel management meeting' here? Do I need to close down the restaurant so you can have your orgy?" Haruka mused as she led them to the more private dining room at the back of the tea shop. It was actually designed to be a meeting room in which attendees could partake of the fine tea's from the café while discussing things in private.

"No, Haruka," Keitaro said as he sat down on one of the comfortable chairs with a sigh, "we're actually here for official business."

"You do realize that as a Regent, you could be screwing Kanako and it would STILL be official business, right?" The café manager said with a grin. The Goth girl merely smirked while the princess giggled adorably.

"Yeah, I gathered that after I read the stuff I got from Granny Hina," the young man replied. "However, I really do need to talk to you about something important..."

"Of course, of course," Haruka said absently. Turning to the slave girls, she asked with a grin, "So, which one of you is going to be under the table this time?"

"I wanted to, but I think big sister is gonna pull rank on me." Kaolla said pouting.

"Seniority rules, little sister. I believe I should have the privilege of pleasing him during his first official meeting as a Regent." Kanako responded.

"Yeah, but you'll prolly travel with him so you'll get to do it a lot more often than me. At least lemme do him during local meetings…" the princess complained.

"She's got a point, Kanako. You should at least let her do him when he holds meetings here." Haruka added with a grin.

Kanako nodded. "I suppose that does make sense. Very well, I will consider swapping out with her for local appointments."

The entire time, Keitaro had been shocked by the direction of the conversation. How in the world does it always end up here? Wanting to put a stop to their thought process, he interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait…don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course you do, big brother. If you prefer to be pleased by Kaolla instead, then I have no objections to it." The Goth girl replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to, Keitaro." Haruka added with a snicker.

"What if I didn't want her to?" The young man complained.

"You don't like my blowjobs, big brother?" Kaolla pouted.

"I-I do…but that's not what I meant!" He blurted out.

"Oh, so you want Kanako to do it then? Don't blame ya, she's awesome at it." The princess cheekily remarked.

"I can help you practice, little sister. The Annex has a couple of practice benches like the ones they had at the Academy." The Goth girl stated confidently.

"Will you guys stop this? Neither of you have to give me a blowjob right now! I'd rather just ask Haruka about Motoko and Mutsumi. Besides, I'd rather not do that in front of my Aun…OWW!" Keitaro said, wincing from impact of Haruka's foot to his shin.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" The café manager said firmly.

"What the heck do you want me to say? And…hey, Kanako…what are you doing?" Keitaro asked, watching his sister crawl under the table.

"I wish to look at the injury you sustained from Haruka…" The co-manager replied before she disappeared.

"You don't have to do…" he said, until he felt his trouser leg lifted. He merely sighed, as he felt her hands massaging his shin and calf.

"Fortunately, your injury appears very minor, big brother." The Goth girl said from under the table. "However, while I am down here I should get started so you may begin your business with Haruka."

"Good…wait…What?" Keitaro said, almost jumping when he felt his sister's hands undoing his zipper.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Keitaro?" The café manager asked, snickering lightly. It was hysterical how the young man was so easy to distract.

"It's about Mutsumi…hey! Kanako! Wait! I don't want to do this in front of my Au…in front of Haruka!" Keitaro said in embarrassment as he felt his manhood being pulled out of his boxers.

"It's not like I can see anything, Keitaro," Haruka said smartly. "So you don't have to worry about me peeking at you or watching what she's doing."

"But this isn't…ooh..." The young man started, but then stopped once he felt warm lips wrapped around his cock. He gasped, and then sat quietly with his eyes closed for a bit. All anyone could hear was a soft slurping sound from under the table as he was once more bewildered at the newest predicament he seemed to get himself in.

"Now then, what did you want to ask me about?" The oldest Urashima asked triumphantly, leaning back on her chair. Kaolla just giggled at her big brother's confusion.

"Haruka, I can't…not with Kanako…" He started again, trying to scoot down to prevent himself from being revealed to the room. Unfortunately, this seemed to embolden Kanako who began to use her hands as well as her mouth.

"Keitaro, let her do her job. Consider this part of your Regent training. Both your slave girls want this. Let them serve you. Besides, this privilege is both yours AND hers. Don't feel bad using a slave while doing YOUR job." The café manager said firmly, taking a pull from her cigarette.

"I understand that! But should they really be doing it while I'm doing business? And in a public place like this?" The young man asked anxiously, looking between the slave girl under the table and his…relative.

"First off, it's not as if we're in the middle of a full restaurant. This is a private area and secluded enough to compensate for your shyness. Trust me when I say you're not the only guy who's gotten blown in this room. And secondly, being a Regent isn't as stuffy or formal as you may think. Even though Regent business and meetings aren't a room full of people screwing while talking shop, a Regent may use a slave girl in front of a client or another Regent in order to showcase her abilities, evaluate her talents, or to simply prove a point. You need to accept that because Granny Hina wants you to completely redefine what the Academy is all about. She's showing a lot of trust in you because she knows that even though you've had a hotel full of easily malleable girls, you've never taken advantage of any of them. The girls you will encounter as a Regent will be even more suggestible, and you will be required to use them occasionally. She has faith that you will treat them a lot better than the old bastards that used to run the school."

"Wait, wait, you're calling the girls at the inn 'malleable'? Are we even talking about the same girls?" Keitaro asked incredulously. Kanako stopped sucking for a few moments to chuckle, but kept her lips securely wrapped around his manhood. Even Kaolla giggled for a little bit.

Haruka laughed as well. "I forget that you never learned how to read people like we did. It would have been part of your grooming as the Heir if you didn't go against them to get your sister free."

The young landlords subconsciously reached down and pet the Goth girl lovingly causing her to sigh happily. "No, my brainwashing ended when I figured out their ruse. And anyway, all of my tenants are pretty headstrong. No way would they be susceptible to coercion or anything. They'd probably kill or rob whoever tried."

The café manager grinned and said. "That's because they hide things from you, but not to the other girls. Deep inside, they really want you and will do anything for you. However, their baggage caused them to build defense mechanisms to protect themselves. You could have gotten through to them by working out their trust issues, or just lashing back at them from the get go. Either way, they would have been putty in your hands."

"Not that I agree with you or anything, but I'm perfectly happy with my two little sisters, thank you very much." Keitaro replied, petting Kanako lovingly. In return, the Goth girl applied a generous amount of tongue and suction causing the young man's breathing to hitch a moment. "Yeah, definitely happy." He said.

Kaolla merely giggled, regarding her sweet brother lovingly.

"So, are you getting used to this yet? You going to be okay being pleasured by one of your girls while you do normal Regent business?" Haruka asked.

The young man regarded his little sister a moment, who had slowed her pace down to a steady slow rhythm just to keep him on edge. "I suppose I am," he said, "but it's still pretty weird having her do this while we talk. I'd rather we do this sort of thing privately."

The café manager grinned and said, "I'm sure they appreciate that too, Keitaro. But at the same time, understand that these two crazy girls are in love with you and want to show it. Unfortunately, you're in charge of the relationship which means they have to wait for you to initiate things. Plus, they instinctively want to serve you. They want to be paraded around and be on display so that everyone knows they are YOUR property. You need to provide them enough outlets for that. Usually the more blatant, like getting blown in front of company, the better."

"Really?" Keitaro asked.

The princess nodded in agreement. "Yeah, really big brother. I mean, I'm proud of being your slave girl and all, but I don't wanna cause problems for ya. But I'm not gonna complain if you ever put me and big sis on a leash and then drag us into the living room to watch TV while everyone else is there. Heck, I'd be ecstatic!" Kaolla said happily.

"Okay, I can understand that. But that's nothing like being used in public like this…"

"I was also serious about sucking you off under the table during dinner, big brother." The princess said with a grin. "And I can't even tell you how much I'd LOVE it if you took me to the balcony that overlooks the hot springs, bent me over the railing, and started doing me from behind while in plain view of ALL girls in the hot springs below us."

"Kaolla!" The young man gasped, much to the dark skinned girl's amusement.

Haruka chuckled and said, "Keitaro, just like you show your affection by hugs and kisses, initiating things such as this in semi-private settings not only shows that you love them, but that you're also proud to own them. They've made a choice to become your property, and part of that is because they want to show everyone they are completely and totally yours."

The landlord pondered a moment, regarding the happily smiling princess who was nodding in agreement. "All right, I suppose I see how that kind of makes sense. If it makes my little sisters happy I'll try to be more assertive about it, but I'd rather not do this all the time." Keitaro said, petting Kanako gently causing her to make more happy sounds.

"Hey Kanako, you okay down there?" Haruka called, taking care not to peek under the table.

Keitaro felt his sister's mouth release his manhood and heard, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine down here, Haruka…"

"You sure? I think your big brother got the message. You can probably come up and sit down if he doesn't object." The café manager said, giving the young man a knowing grin.

"No, thank you. He hasn't asked me to come up, and I am perfectly comfortable down here. This is the longest he's ever let me suck on him and I intend to make the most of it." The Goth girl said from under the table.

Keitaro rolled his eyes as both Haruka and Kaolla laughed. The princess recovered first and said, "You're making me jealous, big sis."

A muffled voice replied, "I'd gladly share with you little sister, but there wouldn't be much room down here."

The young man smiled and said, "You've made your point, Kanako. Come out and I promise to abuse both you and Kaolla a lot more than I have recently. Just remember that I won't always be nice, and it won't always be sex. It might be spankings, bondage, rubber play, hot wax, electricity, or whatever catches my eye in the Annex."

In an uncharacteristically soft and fragile voice, Kanako asked, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now fix me back up and come sit next to me, little sister." Keitaro chuckled, shaking his head.

After a few more licks, the young landlord found his manhood gently returned into his trousers and zipped up nicely. The Goth girl crawled up from under the table, pushed a seat next to him, and then sat down, leaning against him slightly. Keitaro smiled, wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her lovingly through her hair.

Haruka smiled and said. "Good. That's what I wanted to see. Most men would want a girl to finish what they started. Slave girls wouldn't have an option to decline. I'm glad you can still think straight even though Kanako had you all hot and bothered."

"I wouldn't say I was thinking straight," Keitaro stated jokingly, "But I think I can manage to keep myself under control with the help of my two girls."

"Most men would also kill for a chance to own just one slave girl, let alone a whole school. That's why Granny Hina got the old Regents removed and put you up as the only Regent instead. We wanted to make sure that you wouldn't abuse the privileges that will be given to you. Glad you're making us feel better with her decision to bump you up." Haruka said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"I'm still not sure I want to be responsible for that many girls," Keitaro said honestly.

"We don't expect more than one or two students a year and no more than five students will be enrolled at any given time. That way your instructor will still be able to provide adequate personal training." The café manager said.

"Speaking of instructors, I'd like to talk to you about Mutsumi." The young man said as he absently stroked his sister's thigh. The Goth girl leaned into him more, loving the contact.

"What about her?" Haruka answered, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"Why did Granny Hina recommend her to be a slave instructor?" He asked.

"Maybe because she'd be good at it?" The café manager said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"But shouldn't an instructor be…well…you know…dominant?"

"Not necessarily. Mutsumi works more like a mentor than a teacher. In essence, she is a submissive and would probably make a great slave girl. While her general carefree nature makes her look like a bad choice, it is her excellent empathy and ability to explain things frankly that make her a great instructor."

"Really? Would that actually work?" Keitaro wondered.

"It's how all the Otohime instructors worked. She learned it all from her mom, after all. You remember her, right?" Haruka asked.

"I think so. Soft spoken, kind, and nobody could say 'no' to her? She was actually nice to me and Kanako when she didn't have to. In fact, she never even turned us in when she caught us playing when we shouldn't have." The young man answered thoughtfully.

"Yep, she never turned you in to your parents. She did tell Granny Hina about you two, though." The café manager said with a grin.

"S-She did?" Keitaro asked. Similarly, his sister perked up, interested in hearing the answer herself.

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons we knew about you and Kanako…and about the games you two used to play together." The older Urashima said with a wink.

Unbidden, Keitaro blushed at the memories of being caught "playing" with Kanako. During her time at the academy, she had gotten accustomed to removing her clothes during her training that it felt natural to do the same when she was alone with her older brother. And while she hated it when the instructors put her in restraints, she enjoyed it when Keitaro was the one binding her. Memories of the play spankings, pretend punishments, and bondage games drifted through both Urashima siblings…making them feel warm inside.

"Yeah, I guess I do remember." The young man answered carefully, placing his hand on Kanako's under the table. The Goth girl remained stoic, yet smiled internally.

"I bet you do," Haruka snickered, "but anyway she's Mutsumi's mom. While the other instructors used pain and fear to motivate their students, she used a more holistic approach that brought out the best in a girl. Heck, I think she even had a part in training both of your little sisters."

Kaolla nodded with a grin. "Yeah, Ms. Otohime was nice to me. It was like she was just another trainee, only smarter. I didn't mind it when I had to be trained by her."

"And Mutsumi is from the same mold. Outrageous amount of patience, extremely kind, very knowledgeable, and a personality that's extremely hard to disobey. She'll make an excellent teacher." The café manager stated.

"You think she'll be able to handle Motoko?" Keitaro asked seriously.

Haruka snickered. "It's either her or you. Mutsumi has the tools, skills, and knowledge. Whereas you are the one she owes the debt of honor to."

"Why can't I just forgive her and be done with it? I don't want Motoko to go through something she doesn't want." The young man said.

"Doesn't work that way, Mr. Regent." Haruka said, taking a drag from her cigarette. "Her thing with her honor demands penance. She needs to feel that she's suffered, otherwise she won't feel that she has redeemed herself."

"Her art is all about honor, justice, and purity," Kanako interrupted. "The Shinmei-Ryu warriors are trained to utilize their spiritual energy by calling upon it to destroy what they perceive to be an imbalance brought on by evil or corruption. But the key is that they must be balanced themselves, and for this they must put themselves above mortal evils. Basically, it's their conscience. Unless they feel justified that the foe they face is truly evil, then they cannot fully utilize their abilities. The injustice she feels she has done to you has caused her to fall from the high pedestal she placed herself upon."

"Okay, so why can't she just accept my forgiveness? I can see why she did it. She meant well, so it can't be all her fault, right?"

Haruka shook her head. "You're too forgiving, Keitaro. You realize that normal people would have gotten killed by her actions, right?"

"Yeah, but it didn't happen to any other person, just me! No harm done…"

"It doesn't work that way, big brother." The Goth girl said carefully. "She has to live with the fact that she could have killed you tenfold if it wasn't for your unique resilience. In her mind, she has killed over a hundred people. As awful as it may sound, it might have been better for her if you died with her very first attack. That way she would have learned her error before she piled up so much into her belief of how immoral and perverted you are. Now that she has learned how wrong she was, she has realized how long she had been cruel and unjust to you. This knowledge is what is causing her guilt, and it is demanding that she step up and take her penance. Otherwise, she will never regain her balance…and her honor."

"And you can't be easy on her either," Haruka added. "If she doesn't feel that she's suffered enough, she'll never balance out. Heck, in the old days Shinmei-Ryu warriors killed themselves over stuff like this. Motoko probably doesn't feel death is enough, which is a good thing since it means she won't do it while nobody is looking…"

"That's a horrible thing to say, Haruka!" Cried Kaolla.

The café manager exhaled a cloud of smoke and said, "Just saying the truth, princess. It's her own stubborn nature that painted herself in this corner. Think about how long it took and how much had to happen before she realized she was wrong. You think her conscience is just going to let her accept Keitaro's forgiveness? No, now it's going to work against her and make her work real hard to earn it back."

"Well, I'm not about to make her suffer like you girls did." Keitaro said as he looked between his two little sisters.

"You can't let her skate through this, Keitaro. If she feels you're coddling her, then she won't believe she's put in her due. Besides, she'd probably feel that you're intentionally preventing her from redeeming herself. The girl might even hate you for it despite how much she really likes you. No, you have to put her through her paces for her honor to be satisfied."

"But I can't do that to her, she's a friend!" He cried.

Haruka took a long drag from her cigarette, and then replied in a cloud of smoke. "Then be a friend and help her get through this, but don't deny her the ability to redeem her honor. She needs to do this for herself AND you. It's your duty as the Urashima Heir not to allow such things to happen to any family member, including yourself, without repercussions. It's your responsibility as Regent to ensure she gets the training she both needs and deserves. And she's depending on you as a friend to let her atone for herself in order to clear her conscience."

"Please big brother, do it for Motoko." The princess said quietly.

Kanako nodded. "It is what she both wants and needs, big brother. I may have had my disagreements with her. But I respect her desire to atone by voluntarily agreeing to something both Kaolla and I were forced into. Please do not dishonor her by denying her this."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Although Keitaro was still hesitant to admit Motoko as a student to the Academy, he did agree that Mutsumi would be a good choice for an instructor. With two thirds of the requirement decided upon, Keitaro signed and stamped the necessary documentation and handed them over to Haruka for delivery per Granny Hina's instructions. Apparently, the Urashima Matriarch felt that he should focus more on being a Regent, than of being a courier. Still, he would have liked to speak to the family head in person in order to discuss the finer details of the re-launch of the Annex.

Mutsumi's acceptance of the instructor position came in the form of a letter and a phone call, both of which were fielded by Kanako as her first official act as the Aide to the Regent. Any concern the Goth girl had in supporting her brother in this endeavor was quickly eliminated after her long conversation with the long time Okinawa resident. It seemed that the Otohime's had been aware of Kanako's predicament with the Urashima family, and were fully supportive of her permanent re-assignment to Keitaro despite everyone else's objections.

The new instructor expressed great delight in being able to work under Keitaro's administration, and even congratulated the Goth girl not only in her position as the Aide, but also as having been declared First Girl. This took Kanako by surprise, unaware that her relationship with her brother had spread further than their immediate family. Mutsumi explained that the beloved landlord was actually a topic of much discussion among the Okinawan's during the last few years. He was the Heir, after all.

It turned out that Keitaro's effort against the former Urashima Elder Council, both with and without the help of Granny Hina, he had sent enough waves throughout the family structure that the normally carefree Okinawans took notice. When news of Keitaro defying everyone and claiming Kanako reached them, they were impressed to see that the Heir wasn't going to be the puppet he was being groomed to be. Unanimously, they pledged their full support to the young man through Granny Hina and asked to be kept up to date with his progress. This came as a great surprise to Kanako, and she wondered how her big brother would react to learning he had more influence in family politics than he previously thought.

Keitaro was only marginally happy with the decision to hire an outside contractor to take over the job of maintaining the buildings in the Hinata Inn complex. He was the landlord after all, and he didn't want to abandon his tenants. Additionally, he didn't want to jeopardize the girls by allowing strangers into the property. Granny Hina managed to assuage his fears by informing him that not only were the contractors trustworthy, but were also part of the old Imperial Household Ministry. So not only would these contractors be honorable, but they would also be very discrete. Having more experience in maintaining the ancient historical structures didn't hurt either.

As everything was slowly coming together, Keitaro spent some time talking with Shinobu about how Granny Hina has given him some new responsibilities and that the maintenance work he had been performing would be taken care of by contractor trusted by the Urashima family. The young chef was more concerned about seeing less of the young man than the thought of strangers in the property. Keitaro comforted her by stating that he'd always make time for her, and that having other people doing the hard labor around the inn meant that he may actually end up being more available to her when she needed him. This appeased the girl somewhat, and despite her worries she wished the young man the best of luck in whatever Granny Hina had in store for him.

He was certainly going to need it when he finally decided to deal with Motoko.

* * *

><p>Naru was surprised to see an old familiar face loitering in the common room as she came down for dinner.<p>

"Mutsumi? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello Naru! I hope you don't mind, but I will be living here for little bit to help Keitaro with a project." The carefree girl answered wistfully.

"Project?" The former fiancée asked curiously.

"Yes! It seems that Granny Hina has given him some new responsibilities. And I'm here to assist him with it." The Okinawan girl replied.

"Assist?"

"Keitaro has hired Ms. Otohime to do some work in the Annex for him." Kanako interrupted as she and Kaolla walked into the room.

Naru stiffened upon seeing the Molmolian along with the Urashima sibling. The princess merely gave the older tenant a pleasant smile, causing the older tenant to wonder exactly where she stood with the younger girl at this point.

"Oh, please Kanako…call me Mutsumi. Let's not be too formal. We are…peers…after all." Mutsumi said in a friendly manner.

"Peers?" Naru asked, unable to add more than single word responses to the conversation.

"Yes! We both work for Keitaro now, don't we?" The Okinawan said pleasantly.

"Well, yes…we both…work…for him now…" The Goth girl said carefully.

"Exactly! So wouldn't it be much better if we kept things informal? It would make so many things easier, after all..." Mutsumi said with a carefree smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear absently while looking out to the dining room as if searching for someone.

Both slave girls blinked as they noticed the braid peek out momentarily from under the Okinawan's hair, only to disappear back into her long tresses when she turned back toward them.

While Kaolla wasn't sure what to make of this discovery, Kanako merely snorted and said, "Yes, I suppose it would make things easier."

"Wonderful!" Mutsumi said as she clapped her hands together. "So where should I put my things? I want to get ready before we meet with Keitaro."

"Kaolla and I have already prepared a room for you. Follow me." The Goth girl said, leading the new tenant to her room.

As the princess started to follow, she heard Naru call out.

"Su, wait! Can I…can we talk for a second?" The former fiancée asked.

The princess looked between her big sister and the anxious tenant. Kanako merely nodded, then disappeared around the corner with Mutsumi.

"Come on, Naru. Let's go talk on outside."

* * *

><p>The two girls walked in silence out to the terrace. It was an overcast day, causing the colors of the Hinata structures to look a bit darker than usual. Kaolla noted that the pond actually looked more black than green. Luckily, there were no fish in it. She briefly wondered if the new maintenance contractors would do something about that.<p>

"I'm really worried about you, Su…" Naru started.

"Naru, if you start saying bad things about Keitaro and Kanako, I'm leaving." The princess said impatiently.

"Why are you defending them so much?" The older girl asked.

"Cause they're nice people! They've both done good things for me and made my life so much easier even when they didn't have to. They treat me better than my family did back in Molmol." The dark skinned girl answered plainly.

"And you don't think they have an ulterior motive for this?" The former fiancée asked seriously.

Kaolla laughed and said, "No. If anything, I'm the one with the ulterior motive…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just something Haruka said a while back that got me thinking. For all the things big brother and big sister have done for me, I haven't really done that much for them. It's not like they're asking for anything. In fact, they're just glad that I'm happier now. I do what I can to help them both out with inn and stuff, but it's not enough. They made a great impact on my life, and I really want to pay them back for that. Thanks to Haruka, I think I know exactly how to do that." The princess said smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Su…" Naru said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I don't really think you're worried about me. I think you're more worried about you." Kaolla remarked, tilting her head cutely.

"What?"

"I think you're worried about all the stuff that's going on that you're not a part of. Used to be everything that happened in the inn went through you and Motoko. Now, big brother and big sister are running the place…like they should be. And I don't think you like it."

"Of course not! Nothing good can come from having those two…"

"Watch it, Naru..." Kaolla warned.

The older girl sputtered a moment, and then said in a huff, "I just don't trust them, Su."

"Meh…you're just evading again. You're not worried about them. You're just upset that you don't get your way around here anymore." Kaolla said, waving off the older girl's statement.

"What do you mean?" The former fiancée demanded.

"You and Motoko always got all 'high-and-mighty' and acted like you knew everything around here. You shoved your opinions on us whether we wanted it or not. I'm not saying that it was all bad, since you did give us good advice on a few things. But now that Shinobu and I grew up and realized that you older girls were wrong about a lot of things, you aren't happy that we don't worship you two like goddesses."

"We were not being 'high-and-mighty' like that!" Naru defended.

"Oh c'mon…you never let us have a say in anything. You were either right, or we were wrong. You older girls always had the final say. Now that we've figured things out you're upset that we don't treat your words like gospel anymore."

"You two have not completely grown up, Su. You and Shinobu still have much to learn about life!"

The dark skinned girl just rolled her eyes and said, "Duh…no kidding. Even though neither of us can even buy a drink yet, we're still of legal age. Of course we still got lotsa things to learn! But this time, we got other people to get advice from, not just you older girls. And I think that's what bugs you the most. You wanna be the one that's always right…even when you're wrong."

"I've never said I was always right!"

"When was the last time you actually said you were wrong about something, Naru?"

The older girl pondered a moment, then said, "I can't really think of anything recently…"

Kaolla just smirked and said, "Okay, how about this? Do you really believe Keitaro wants to force his perversions on us?"

"Of course he does!" Naru exclaimed.

"Several weeks, no complaints, no accidents, and we all feel safer around him than we do around you older girls. You sure about that?" Kaolla responded.

"He's just…trying to lull you into a false sense of security!"

"Oh, c'mon Naru. Can't you just admit you still like the guy and hate the fact that he's closer to everyone else but you?"

"W-What?" The older girl said in shock.

"When you older girls aren't around, we girls each give Keitaro a hug goodnight before we go to bed. Yeah, even Shinobu. He hugs us right back and sometimes even kisses us on the cheek if we're lucky. He's never taken advantage of it, Naru. He's just comfy with people he trusts and makes sure we know he cares. Is that really what a pervert would do?"

"H-He's…he's never done that with me!"

"You ever let him?"

"Of course!"

"Without punching his lights out?"

"Only when he was being perverted!" Naru defended.

"How the heck is "hugging" even remotely perverted?" The dark skinned girl asked in confusion.

"He tried to grope me!"

"So he tried to grab your butt?"

"Su! Your language!" The older girl complained.

"Ohmigod, how old do you think I am, Naru? Twelve? Just answer the question! He couldn't have gone after your chest if his arms were around you, so it had to be your butt he was after, right? What happened? You guys were hugging, and he slid his hand down or something?"

"No, I would hit him before he could move his hand."

"What? So you hit him before he moved his hand from your back?"

"Yes, because I knew he was about to grope me."

"How did you know? Did he say he was gonna do it? Did you feel him about to move his hand?" Kaolla asked skeptically.

"No, but I knew he was about to do it, so I punched him."

"So he wasn't doing anything at all, you just didn't trust him…so you punched him?" The princess asked incredulously.

"It was only a matter of time." Naru said confidently.

"Ohmigod, you're even more screwed up than I ever was."

"I am NOT screwed up!"

"Are you kidding? You just complained about how Keitaro didn't show you affection. And then you tell me that when he tried to, you punched him even though he didn't do anything perverted!"

"He was going to!"

"You were his fiancée! Didn'tcha agree to marry him? You were engaged for at least a couple of years! You telling me you never let him touch your butt? Are you crazy? You ever let him get to second base?"

"Second base?"

"His hand. Your chest. Yes or no?"

"He's touched my chest many times!"

"I'm not counting the stupid accidents! I'm talking about you and him, maybe on a date or something, physical intimate contact between two consenting adults. You ever WILLINGLY let him touch your chest?"

"N-No…" Naru stammered.

"So physical relationship wise, he's gotten further with Mitsune than he ever has with you?" Kaolla stated condescendingly.

"He's been touching Mitsune?" Naru said angrily.

The princess frowned at the older girl and said, "Don't even go there, Naru. You KNEW Mitsune was doing it to extort money from him. She'd grab his hand, put it on her chest, then blackmail him into letting her skip a month's rent or she'd tattle on him to you. And then you two would laugh about it later in the hot springs. Even went shopping on his dime once. You don't think I was paying attention?"

"I bet he still enjoyed it, though…" The former fiancée cursed bitterly.

"Of course he'd enjoy it. He's a perfectly normal hetero guy. Of course he's gonna enjoy the attention from a gal if she gives it to him. It's just like how we girls like the attention from guys too. It's a perfectly normal thing."

"I never wanted that kind of attention from him!"

"Remember that conversation we had about you and Mitsune flashing your panties at Keitaro?"

The older girl sputtered, unsure how to respond.

"Why did you even get engaged to him? You obviously didn't trust him, so why even promise to marry him?" Kaolla wondered out loud.

"You wouldn't understand, you're too young." Naru defended.

"No, you're either delusional or psychotic. I don't know how you could have gotten engaged given how screwed up you are. Thank goodness big brother got over you and hooked up with Kanako. She'd never abuse him like you did."

"They're both Urashima's, so they're both perverts. That makes them perfect for each other." Naru spat.

For the first time in her life, Kaolla Su had to call upon her training in order not to slap the girl. It took almost all her willpower, but she managed it. Barely.

"Good. Then quit pining on him. Stop fighting with him and trying to get him back. It's not gonna happen no matter how hard you try. He's willing to be your friend, so just leave it at that and stop trying to get him to rekindle your old relationship. If you can't handle seeing him with other girls then you better just leave the inn." Kaolla said darkly.

"Why should I leave? This is my home too!" Naru cried.

"Then quit being a wet blanket about everything! He and Kanako are together now, so you're just gonna have to deal with seeing the man you couldn't trust enough to love being hugged and kissed by somebody else who did. They're both important to me, and I'd die for them. If you even try to stop me from showing BOTH of them how I feel about them then I'll put you through a hell more painful than what I put Keitaro through during my attacks and experiments." Kaolla said, then spoke over her shoulder and yelled, "And that goes for you too, Mitsune!"

From behind the terrace, a frightened squeal was heard followed by the frantic shuffling of feet. Both girls remained quiet until the sounds disappeared into the inn.

Staring the older girl directly in the eyes, Kaolla said, "Just warnin' you, Naru. Keitaro is too nice to kick you out. And Kanako made a promise not to do anything against you for big brother's sake. But I'm not them. I don't have to be as nice. And I'm NOT the little girl you think I am."

* * *

><p>The resident slacker wasn't the only one to hear the heated conversation between Naru and Kaolla.<p>

"She seems pretty well informed," said Mutsumi airily as she opened her window.

"The princess had her turtle cameras all over the inn to spy on Keitaro while she was experimenting on him. So she pretty much knew exactly how his life was. It took her a while to figure out that what she was doing to him was wrong, though. She's been great for him ever since her turnaround." Kanako remarked.

"Hmmm…yes, it's amazing what love can do to a person, isn't it?" The scatter brained girl mused.

The Goth girl nodded. "And she's serious about it too. Keitaro feels the same for her. Beneath that playful exterior is a very devoted and passionate slave girl."

"Indeed, you are all very lucky, Kanako. Would it even be worth it for me try my hand at Keitaro's heart as well?" Mutsumi asked, waggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Kanako just laughed. "That's for him to decide, Mutsumi. You know that."

"I know, but perhaps I wanted to know how you felt about it…" Mutsumi asked thoughtfully.

"I feel that Keitaro should be given a chance to marry someone. Unfortunately, it's not a good idea for a Regent to do that since he will almost always be in the company of a slave girl or two…" The Goth girl said.

"But what if he was married to someone who was open to letting Keitaro have many partners?" The Okinawan girl asked.

"I suppose it would work. But those kinds of girls are rare. And nobody in their right mind would willingly share Keitaro."

"Isn't Kaolla already sharing Keitaro with you?" Mutsumi pondered.

"Oh please, let's stop talking about this before I start feeling this was all a set up by Granny Hina." Kanako half-heartedly evaded.

"Fine. Fine. But will you at least tell me if you'd be okay with me trying to seduce Keitaro?"

"Will I be allowed to watch?" The Goth girl smirked.

"You can even direct if you want…" Mutsumi said happily.

Kanako just laughed. "He had a hard time just letting me suck him off from under the table while talking with Haruka. I'm not sure he'd be all that willing to let me watch you seduce him."

"Ahh, so that's what Granny Hina said about him needing more Regent training." The carefree girl said thoughtfully.

"He's already ahead in terms of administration skills. His problem with the managing the inn was caused by his constant rows with the older tenants. Once his situation here calmed down, he actually got everything pretty well squared away. He's also very thoughtful and knows to ask questions, so that will make him a good person to process an applicant."

"So he won't automatically take her to the couch, then?" Mutsumi mused.

Kanako snorted. "No, we probably need to work on that." Both girls laughed merrily.

"I'm not after him for myself, Kanako." The Okinawan girl said airily. "I've just had feelings for him since we were little and wondered if he ever felt the same. Besides, we're cousins so it would never work out legally anyway."

"So all you want is a piece of him every now and again?" Kanako asked candidly.

Mutsumi sighed and said, "No, not like that. I mean, I won't object to him taking me if he insists. He is Regent, after all. But as I'm sure you know that a slave girl performs a thousand times better when her heart is in it. I do like Keitaro, and I would really like to know if there's room for me in his heart. I'd like to be able to offer myself to him, not because he is Regent, but because he is Keitaro. And I want to know if you would be okay with that."

"I still want to know why you think my opinion matters…" The Goth girl muttered.

"You're First girl. The first in his heart. Everyone else is secondary." The Okinawan replied.

"It's not like that with him. He treats all of us equally."

"I know, and that's what makes him so wonderful. But much like how Su defers to you, I would defer to you as well. While I cannot forbid him to take me, I can make sure that he doesn't feel any love behind it. And from what I know about him, he'd never use me more than twice before he got bored of me."

Kanako snorted. "He's not like that at all. You'd never even get a chance if he didn't care for you first."

"Then I suppose I'm asking whether or not it's okay for him to care for me. Stop thinking about him for a moment, Kanako, and think about you. We're your sisters. None of us would willingly hurt a sister. You know Su never would, why would you think I would as well?" Mutsumi said, uncharacteristically serious.

Kanako pondered a moment and said, "I just want him to be loved, Mutsumi…"

"Then he will be, by all of us. But rest assured, he will always know who comes first." The scatter brained girl replied wistfully.

"That remains to be seen. You're a childhood friend, and you've got excellent proportions for a female. Given the opportunity, I'd probably try to seduce you myself. I do not doubt Keitaro would feel the same..." The Goth girl admitted.

"Ah, so is that it? Afraid of competing with a well endowed childhood friend who never hurt him? This lack of confidence is unbecoming of a Lifetrained graduate, Kanako."

Kanako sighed and said, "Perhaps he has become a lot more important to me than I had realized. I've done my research and learned about your connection to him. I'm afraid that it puts us both on equal standing. Keitaro is male after all and…"

"And your lack of faith in your Master is much more unbecoming. Tell me, exactly who was it that was his very first slave girl? The one whose wrists he bound first. The one whose bottom he first spanked. The first one he tied up, sat on his lap, and then tickled mercilessly…."

"Y-You know about that?" Kanako gasped, amazed at the thought of someone else knowing such an intimate memory she had with Keitaro. When they were younger, he had grown to enjoy seeing his sister squirm. And once he discovered what tickling did to her, her fate was sealed. She blushed furiously as she remembered it.

"The one who's neck he wrapped a collar around first? Hmmm…that one's going to be very tough to follow…" Mutsumi said in a thoughtful voice.

Kanako blushed deeper still, and smiled a bit.

"You're part of a sisterhood, Kanako. You may not feel it, but it's why Kaolla feels so strongly loyal to you. It is why I feel loyal to you. You are the first in Keitaro's heart. Those of us who desire him recognize that, and will always defer to you first. We slave girls are a respectful lot, and those of us who are true to ourselves and relish who we are will always follow certain rules. It was a happy side effect of the being with other slave girls in the Academy."

"I was never part of the normal population, Mutsumi. My training had always been…specialized." The Goth girl said softly, as she remembered the loneliness and hopelessness she felt back then. Keitaro was really the only reason she made it through. The returning memories were making it hard to stay together.

"I suppose that's right. But that's okay, the rest of us would look out for you instinctively. You are Lifetrained and therefore someone who went through a much more difficult path. That alone makes you worthy of our respect, and our support."

"I-It's just so much to take in. I love him so much. He has done so much for me. I just want him to be happy…" Kanako said, teary eyed.

"And do you think he'd ever be happy without you? From what I understand, he went against the family to get you released. Surely that sort of effort deserves not only undying devotion, but perhaps a bit more faith…?" The Okinawan girl asked patiently, smiling at the usually aloof First girl.

Kanako regarded the Okinawan girl skeptically for a moment but found nothing that could indicate she was being deceitful. There was nothing but sincerity in her words and body language. In fact, the girl was so painfully obvious that she doubted the Okinawan was even capable of hiding her feelings. Everything was out in the open for the world to see…if you could read her.

The Goth girl shook her head and chuckled softly. "Haruka was right. You are perfect for this job." She said, sniffing away her tears.

"He'll always be yours, Kanako. I just want to know if it's okay for me to enjoy it if he happened to want me every now and again." Mutsumi said happily.

"Oh for goodness sakes. Fine! Yes, you can enjoy it. Yes, you can show him how much you adore him. Yes, you can use ALL your skills…even THOSE. Yes, you can love him back if you two connect. And yes, you better not double cross me." Kanako said, her laughter reflecting how much better she felt.

"I wouldn't dream of it double crossing the First girl! She would probably punish me severely if I did! Why, she might do something absolutely wicked like tying me down to one of the fabulous four poster beds in the Annex, use a couple of dozen clothespins on very sensitive parts of my body, drip hot wax all over me using candles that I'm having delivered next week, and then sit on my face until she was…satisfied…that I had suffered enough." Mutsumi said in mock fear.

Kanako couldn't help but laugh. "Good, just as long as we're clear," she said with a grin.

The Okinawan girl giggled playfully. "Crystal. Besides, hurting you would mean hurting Keitaro, and not only do I not want that, I don't think my mother would like that, either. She told me to tell you 'hello', by the way…"

The Goth girl smiled. Ms. Otohime was still taking care of her…well after she had escaped from the Academy.

"Thank you, Mutsumi. All right, I'll let you get settled. Once you're ready, come down and we'll go see big brother."

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_

_Thanks for the reviews and PM's. The betas loved them, especially the one about LoliBeta. (*laughs*)_

_My apologies for the long span between updates. I just came back from a week's vacation in San Diego, Ca and I was told by my...friends...that I would do no writing or editing while we were gone. I thought this meant my normal work, but it turned out that my fan fiction hobby was included as well. Thankfully they treated me well and I'm refreshed and inspired to continue writing the last story arc. _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Mutsumi walked in on Kanako consoling Kaolla Su whose mood was dampened by her most recent altercation with Naru. Although she wasn't completely morose, her halfhearted responses to the attempts at levity by the younger Urashima led them to believe that her discussion with the former fiancée took a lot more out of her than initially believed.

Still, the princess didn't want to ruin the Okinawan's return to the inn with her funk. Mutsumi merely waved it off and suggested some rather racy forms of cathartic activities she could indulge in with the help of Keitaro, Kanako, or both. Nothing cheers a slave girl up like a pretty intense scene, after all. The two owned slaves stared at the scatter brained girl in amazement, marveling at the detail she was describing certain activities they had never heard of…a few of which were most definitely going to be proposed to a certain landlord somehow. Sensing their interest, Mutsumi offered to try and work the activities into the planned curriculum in a manner that would hopefully pique Keitaro's interest. Kanako thought this was a great idea, mentally thanking the Okinawan girl for distracting her little sister long enough to get her out of her sour mood.

A surprisingly more cheerful Kaolla bolted toward the entrance of the inn at the sound of their beloved landlord announcing his arrival. The young man hadn't even closed the door when he was tackled to the ground and kissed firmly on the mouth by an extremely needy princess. Despite being absolutely stunned, Keitaro managed to return the favor, responding to his little sister's kiss affectionately. Making a note to ask her what's going on, he decided to just enjoy being with the young Molmolian regardless of how their current position could be interpreted by a tenant who may happen to wander by.

The two were interrupted by a polite cough and a giggle coming from the living room. The princess merely broke off the kiss and winked at the dazed young man, mouthing the words '_I love you_' before she got up to rejoin her sister. Mutsumi and Kanako couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered smile on the young man's face despite being obviously clueless as to what was going on. Deciding to just accept the gift he was given, Keitaro merely shrugged and went about welcoming the Okinawan girl back to the inn, inviting her to join him and his two sister slaves at the Hinata Café after dinner. Mutsumi graciously accepted the invitation, saying that she was looking forward to both working for him, and catching up with him after all these years.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting…" Kaolla said, settling onto a chair in the private dining room of the café.<p>

"Yes, I couldn't help but wonder if I had missed something…," Mutsumi admitted, settling herself on the seat across from Keitaro. The scatter brained girl had been making it a point to keep herself out of Keitaro's immediate vicinity for the time being.

The Okinawan girl's choice of seating was not lost on Kanako, who simply gestured to the empty chair on the young man's other side. The Okinawan merely shook her head and smiled.

"It's just that things had been tense in the household lately," Ketiaro explained. "Both Kaolla and Shinobu have had heated discussions with the older tenants regarding their treatment of me in the past. I would much rather they not trouble themselves, but I do appreciate their concerns and am honored they would stand up to them for me."

"You're worth it, big brother." The princess said, smiling.

"I'm glad you think so, Kaolla. But it's not worth it to ruin such a wonderful dinner like that." The young man mused.

"It wasn't ruined, big brother. We managed to welcome Mutsumi with a good dinner despite the somewhat rude commentary from Naru." Kanako offered.

"Yes, please don't be concerned Keitaro. It was a wonderful meal. You are fortunate to have Shinobu as part of your staff." The Okinawan girl added.

"She really isn't part of my staff," the young man said. "She's technically a renter even though she works at the inn."

"Oh, I thought she wanted to work under you Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked, smiling with her head slightly tilted inquisitively.

"And then some…" Kaolla said leadingly, causing a snort from Kanako.

Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Can you two PLEASE stop trying to set me up with Shinobu? I get the feeling she's getting uncomfortable with it."

"They've been trying to set you up?" Mutsumi asked, glancing momentarily at Kanako.

"Our resident chef has had a crush on Keitaro for a long time. We felt that she would get over her nervousness and behave normally if she would just be open with our big brother." Kanako explained.

"And the poor girl tries to play it cool but she's obviously embarrassed. Her face is all red, and I'm sure she's starting to find it very uncomfortable." Keitaro added.

"But she didn't seem to blush when you hugged her earlier." The Okinawan girl pondered.

"She used to, now she's okay with it. Now we're waiting on Keitaro to finally notice that she's a big girl and actually start groping her." Kaolla said cheerfully.

"Oh my!" Mutsumi said, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"I am NOT about to grope Shinobu or do anything like that. She's a good person and she's pretty special to me. I just want her to feel comfortable at the Inn because we're the only stable family she has. Her home life hasn't been pleasant, so I've tried my best to make this a home for her." Keitaro said, smirking at the princess who was trying very hard to look innocent.

"You are such a wonderful man to make the effort, Keitaro. I'm sure she appreciates it." The scatter brained girl said airily.

"Thank you Mutsumi," Keitaro said sincerely, giving his two sister slaves a warning glance.

"They are only looking out for your benefit, Keitaro. It's what good slave girl's do." Mutsumi defended.

"I'm sure they are Mutsumi," Keitaro responded, "but I'm perfectly happy with having just them…even when they get rather mischievous at times."

"I'm sure they mean well…or perhaps they are just trying to get into trouble so that you'll punish them…" The Okinawan girl said thoughtfully.

"Yes, there is that." Keitaro replied, smirking at the two slaves who turned away to hide their guilty looks.

Mutsumi decided to bail the two slave sisters out by changing the subject. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the school. I wanted to thank you for the job offer and was wondering how you wanted to go about working with our first student."

"I was actually hoping you had some ideas. I haven't the slightest idea how to work with Motoko. You see, I don't think…" Keitaro remarked.

"Motoko? As in Motoko Aoyama?" Mutsumi asked in surprise.

"Yes, you didn't know?" The young man asked. To his side, Kanako just rolled her eyes.

"No, I did not. This is certainly a surprise." The Okinawan girl mused.

"I had a feeling Granny Hina left out some details. It wouldn't surprise me if she withheld this information until you committed to the job." Kanako muttered.

"Oh, I would have taken the job regardless, Kanako. I was merely surprised that Motoko is finally embracing her submissive side." Mutsumi said distractedly.

"Motoko? Submissive?" Keitaro asked in surprise.

"It's not so much as she has a submissive side, but more like she has a desire to be in a powerless position." Kanako answered.

"Are you kidding? Motoko? She'd kill anyone who tried!" The young man blurted out.

"Perhaps she would, if the wrong person tried. But for the right person and in the right circumstance, I think she would be quite…compliant." The Okinawan disagreed.

"I have a hard time believing that Motoko would be compliant to ANYTHING." Keitaro said, chuckling.

"It's true, big brother. She's different when she's not around you. Plus, there's stuff we know about her that we can't really share." Kaolla offered, not wanting to reveal the details of sword maiden's writings…and her clandestine activities at night.

"Bear in mind, Keitaro, that we are trained to read people. I ask that you trust our judgment of Motoko in this matter. We do not base our assumptions on hunches. Even with the small amount of time I've had to observer her, Motoko seems to be unhappy with the amount of options at her disposal. I tend to believe that she would enjoy not having any. Would you agree, Kaolla?" Mutsumi explained, surprising the young princess.

"Well, yeah, it's kinda been there all along," Kaolla explained. "Outside of the personal stuff I know about her, it's also kinda obvious how she sizes up Keitaro during their fights. Even though she knocks him around, it looks like she's kinda disappointed about it later. It's like she really wants him to win against her. She's at the top of her game, and she's lonely up there. She goes on these kendo competitions hoping that someone challenges her, but it never happens. There's really only been ONE guy who's done it…and its big brother."

"And for a while, she did acknowledge his ability. She even offered to train with him in an effort to raise his skill level to hopefully match hers. Here was one man who was tougher than her, wouldn't die, and could theoretically wear her down. I think it struck a chord in her." Kanako said thoughtfully.

"Wait? Me? Seriously? How can that be? She always yells at me for being a pervert or something!" The young man argued.

"Defense mechanism enabled by the perception of men due a personal issue from her past, probably emphasized by your former fiancé's behavior." The Goth girl explained.

"Hmmm…you may be right. Although it was my understanding that Motoko came to that opinion of Keitaro without Naru's help." Mutsumi pondered.

"True. Either way, they both contributed to each other's opinions on men. Perhaps even reinforcing it over time." Kanako concluded.

"But that doesn't make sense, how can she like me when she hates me for being a pervert?" Keitaro asked.

"Because she's still a woman, and still wants the touch of a man. Deep inside, she has had a need that cannot be satisfied in her current life. And that is what the new Academy will be giving her." Mutsumi said absently.

"I wish I had your certainty. I just find this all hard to believe. I mean, from what I've gathered, she's not doing this willingly. Her family and her school are forcing her into this. That's not right. And this is the sort of thing I've been trying to avoid with the new Academy." Keitaro remarked.

"While there were not many avenues available to her, big brother, they did exist," Kanako explained. "Motoko agreed to this option after conferring with both her older sister and Granny Hina, both of whom are also excellent judges of character. They knew that if this offer was placed on the table, Motoko would take it. So despite what you may believe, she was not coerced into this, she accepted it willingly."

"But I thought you said this was for her penance…" Keitaro wondered.

"It is. That is still the main reason for this. Her honor is still stained and she needs to suffer in order to feel redeemed. Otherwise, her honor will not be satisfied in her eyes, her family and school. The new First Academy is a convenient way to accomplish both." The Goth girl said.

"You make it sound like this was what she wanted all along." The young man said dubiously.

Kanako shook her head and replied, "No, I doubt that this was some grand plan on her part. She really felt strongly that you were as evil and perverted. But she also developed feelings for you, along with fostering ideas of being able to submit. She did not intentionally get herself into this predicament specifically to get her under your power. However, when the opportunity presented itself…it gave her a convenient excuse to get what she wanted."

Mutsumi nodded. "Besides, would it really be surprising that Granny Hina would come up with a method for Motoko to restore her honor, suffer her penance, and give in to her secret desire at the same time?"

Keitaro thought for a moment, and then chuckled. "No, this sounds EXACTLY like something Granny Hina would come up with." He said as he shook his head.

"Plus, it would also motivate you to open the new First Academy. Otherwise, Motoko would be experiencing her penance with less caring people…in Hokkaido." Kanako postulated.

"Well, I'm not going to allow that to happen," Keitaro muttered. As much as he hated the feeling of being manipulated by Granny Hina, he did agree with her reasoning and none of her actions have been anything less than benevolent. She truly did endeavor to move towards goals that benefitted the most, yet were detrimental to none. If you didn't count working your tail off as detrimental, that is…

"So Mutsumi, any ideas on how we can help Motoko?" He asked.

"Several, actually," Mutsumi said with an airy smile, "it will actually be much easier than we thought since our student will probably be more compliant than we thought. I would like to discuss the options with my family first before I present them to you, if that is okay…"

"I'm okay with that. Is there anything we need in order to admit Motoko as a student, paperwork wise?" Keitaro asked, turning to Kanako.

"I shall acquire the paperwork necessary for you to sign and seal, big brother. But much like Kaolla's claiming, she will need both her thumbprint and signature on the documents in order to testify to her willingness to undergo the training. We can go over them during our next meeting." The Goth girl replied.

"Thank you Kanako, I'll need your help to understand that process. Hopefully it isn't too different from what I did to claim Kaolla." He said, smiling at the cute princess.

"Is there anything I can do, big brother? I'm not an expert on the academy or anything, but I wanna help Motoko too." Kaolla wondered.

"Actually, there is a great way you can help, little sister." Keitaro said, smiling. "Motoko is currently at the Shinmei-Ryu school in Kyoto. When we have everything in place, I would like you to go there and bring her back to the inn. Even though she will be stoic, she'll probably have lots of questions. I'd like you to answer them to the best of your abilities. You could make things a lot easier for her by giving her the perspective of someone who's been in the program."

"I suggest that you accompany her, big brother," Kanako suggested. "While I don't doubt that Kaolla would do an excellent job, I believe the face of the new First Academy should be there to retrieve the first student. Your presence would go well towards appeasing the Aoyama elders which would only benefit her in the long run. Then, if Motoko has questions, she can easily ask Kaolla as she would have better perspective on what she will endure."

"You'd let me take a trip alone with big brother?" The surprised princess asked the Goth girl.

"Of course. I trust you to take good care of our big brother. Besides, you know I can get to you anytime I wanted if you tried anything…foolish…" Kanako replied with an evil grin.

"Oh my, you're certainly scary Ms. First girl…" Mutsumi giggled.

"Nah, she's a softie. She knows I wouldn't do anything stupid. Besides, it's not like I wouldn't let her do whatever she wanted to me anyway." Kaolla laughed.

"I suppose I'll just have to start biting harder…in OTHER places…" The Goth girl said, causing the dark skinned girl to subconsciously shift in her seat.

"You meanie, I still have that mark in the insides of my thighs!" The princess pouted.

"Can you two NOT flirt right now?" Keitaro asked in a somewhat pained voice. It was hard enough…err…difficult enough to concentrate on Academy business without the banter between the two sister slaves.

"Awww…we're sorry, big brother…kinda…" The princess apologized half-heartedly.

"It's not like you can't have either of us crawl under the table and take care of you, big brother." Kanako offered, winking slyly.

"It would be well within your authority as a Regent, Keitaro. This is Academy business, after all. It is your privilege to use any slave girl in your care as you see fit." Mutsumi added cheerfully.

"Yeah, and I want my turn too!" Kaolla piped up enthusiastically.

"Kaolla, you know I'm trying hard not to think of you girls as sex objects…" Keitaro argued.

"Which is unfortunate, since it is not only what they want, but also what they are entitled to as your official retainers." The Okinawan girl remarked, absently.

"But that's what the sort of thing that my predecessors abused!" The young man stated. "I'm not about to treat the academy as my personal brothel!"

"Despite how each girl in the academy would probably submit to you willingly?" Mutsumi asked, staring out into space a moment. "Isn't your new policy to foster a young girl's desire to be submissive by providing her training to not only do so safely but also in a manner that would be both fulfilling to her and the one that owns her. Until you place them with a kind and caring Master, you are in fact who owns them. That's what Granny Hina led me to believe when she told me of this position. Wouldn't your stance actually deny them that fulfillment?"

"Of course not! I intend to take care of any girl we admit into the academy and allow them the full benefit of our family's experience without the risk of being used by those unworthy to care for a devoted slave girl. What happened to my sisters will never happen to any other girl, ever." The young man proclaimed.

"And how do you intend to make sure they are able to fulfill their desire to submit? Do you know of any honorable Master's currently available who know how to take care of a slave and are actually seeking one?"

"Well, no…that's why we have...Regents…" Keitaro said, slowing down as his mind caught up with his words.

"Ah, so you would then allow Academy students the pleasure of serving you yet deny it from your two sisters who care for you deeply?" Mutsumi asked, her face showing the beginnings of a pout.

"What? No! I mean…" The young man backtracked.

"Certainly your two sisters have earned some privileges for pledging themselves to you completely. I mean, they did commit themselves to you unconditionally. Perhaps you did not want them to begin with? I suppose that's why their necks have been bare even though they are both registered…"

"Of course not! I'm proud to be their Master and would love for them to wear their collars openly. I just didn't want to cause any problems with the other tenants…"

"Hmmm…yes, I suppose you need to respect the feelings of the girls whom your two sisters have been actively protecting you from. Naru and Mitsune have been nothing but supportive of you after all, unlike your two little sisters…" Mutsumi remarked. The other two slave girls merely stared, stunned at her blatant sarcasm.

"That's not true at all! C'mon Mutsumi, they're not that bad…" Keitaro argued.

The Okinawan girl continued thinking out loud. "Of course not. They are obviously important to you, which is probably why you allow them the privilege of abusing and extorting you. On the other hand, Kanako and Kaolla are merely slave girls of no importance and do not deserve the fulfillment of taking care of you or being used for your pleasure. I will warn you that such masochistic tendencies are unbecoming for a Regent but…"

"Mutsumi, stop saying that! That's not true at all…" The young man exclaimed, his frustration growing.

"Then I'm afraid you have me all confused, Keitaro. Your aversion to using your slave girls is very disconcerting. At one point you claim to be loving and caring, even showing it to me in many ways, yet you deny your slave girls one of their very basic needs. You allow yourself to be abused by others, and prohibit the ones that care for you to protect you…thus causing them to suffer the agony being unable to keep you from experiencing pain and suffering. And worst of all, you claim not to want to make any slave girl suffer…but turn around and prevent them from experiencing the fulfillment of openly showing that they are your property. While I see your desire not to abuse your privileges, don't you think that depriving those in your care the opportunity to serve you…in EVERY way…is an even greater injustice?"

Keitaro stared at Mutsumi a moment. While she may have been blunt in her use of extreme examples, her words did ring true. He had been unfair to his sisters in many ways. Not only did he hide them away in the Annex, but his lax attitude towards the other tenants probably did cause them undue stress. He guiltily thought of the promise he made Kanako take, not to interfere with his interactions with the tenants. He recalled the anxiety being unable to help Kaolla Su, and could completely understand how the girls would feel that they were on the outside looking in when it came to the abuse he suffered from the tenants. He recalled how he tried to downplay their relationship to Haruka, even when she had known of their interactions from a very young age. He recalled Granny Hina's words, imploring him to take care of his slave girls…they way they SHOULD be taken care of.

And finally, he remembered something uttered by his sister in a very fragile and anxious voice a few days ago.

"_Promise?"_

Seeing the recognition in his eyes, Mutsumi smiled pleasantly and said, "As much as being a Regent is very important, I think being the Master of Kanako and Kaolla is even more so. Don't you think?"

At a loss for words, Keitaro merely turned to his two sisters, who were both looking at the table intently, unwilling to voice the painful truth to their beloved brother. Their silence was proof enough.

"Y-Yes…yes it is…" He said finally. Both girls looked up at him hopefully. He returned their gaze with a loving smile…and an unspoken promise. He would have to make this all up to them somehow.

"Good! Then I'll be happy to give my signature and stamp as acceptance of the instructor position for the First Academy. I would much rather work for a good Master than a good Regent…" The Okinawan girl happily announced.

"Wait. What stamp? Didn't you already accept?" Keitaro asked, suddenly confused once more.

Mutsumi shook her head and replied, "Only verbally. Mother said that I'm not officially an instructor until I've been stamped and sealed as part of the Academy. Seeing that we have not done that yet, I've just been acting as an unofficial advisor. I would really like to get that all done in the Annex soon, if you don't mind."

"Is that why you had not asked to go to the Annex until now?" Kanako asked knowingly with a small smile.

"Yes! As much as this café is private, I felt that any official Academy business should be done in the Annex. However, as we were just chatting and brainstorming, I figured I could at least give you my opinions on Academy matters. I would have gladly done anything he asked anyway, so paperwork would merely be a formality. Besides, he owned me the minute I arrived anyway." The Okinawan girl said airily.

"Wait…owned? By me? How?" The landlord sputtered.

Kanako snickered and said, "As Regent, you automatically own any unclaimed slave girl…"

The confused landlord blinked a few times, then turned to Mutsumi and asked, "Does that mean?"

"Yes, I'm registered too. See?" The scatter brained girl replied, turning her head to pull out the telltale braid for the young man to see.

As Keitaro stared at the familiar braid and bead pattern, he began to wonder if every girl in his life was going to show some affiliation with the Academy. The thought both intrigued him and worried him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

The paperwork involved in accepting both Mutsumi and Motoko was overwhelming to Keitaro. Even though Kanako had organized them in a manner which she felt the easiest for her big brother to read through, there were still many references to other documents that made things impossible to comprehend without multiple passes. The Imperial government, it seemed, decided that instead of having forms signed in triplicate, opted to just have clauses in multiple documents forming a rather confusing legal jigsaw puzzle. It took a better part of a few days in order to go through it properly.

Kanako's insistence that the work be done in the Annex didn't make the job easier. Her contention was that Keitaro needed to get familiar with doing work at the HeadMaster's quarters. It was going to be his primary place of work, after all. And one way or another, he was going to have to get used to being around a new naked girl…or three.

Mutsumi had taken to talking to all tenants to get an even better understanding of Motoko's mindset. Kaolla, in particular, was an extremely useful source of information as she provided video feeds of all of the Shinmei-Ryu warrior's incidents with Keitaro. All tenants were jovial to the scatter brained girl, not assuming anything unusual from her line of questioning. They had expected her to be curious about a missing tenant, after all. So each girl offered their observations and opinions unaware of the rather inventive mind processing each of their recollections of Motoko.

What was most intriguing was Mitsune's opinion of the troubled sword maiden. Although the resident slacker did not have any Molmolian technology at her disposal, she still managed to provide an accurate glimpse of what the troubled girl was going through during her last few days at the inn. The Okinawan girl was surprised to learn that not only was Motoko no longer able to perform her exotic sword techniques, but she was also unable to wield a sword at all. Mitsune had observed the Shinmei-Ryu warrior continually meditating for several days, and then trying to reach for her sword only to pull back as if the effort was causing her pain. This would require some looking into

Kaolla continued to assist Shinobu doing work around the inn whenever she wasn't keeping Keitaro company while he worked in the leatherworking shop in the Annex. The two young girls had gotten closer after sharing similar epiphanies in regards to the older tenants. What had first began as a comparative behavioral study of Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune, eventually became a lesson in 'what not to do' later in life. Seeing the narrow view the older girls had of the world made them realize the bigger picture, and the importance of keeping an open mind to anything that would contradict their initial beliefs. If a genius level Tokyo University student could make such a huge mistake regarding Keitaro, who's to say they wouldn't do the same?

Outside of speaking with Mutsumi, Naru and Mitsune generally kept themselves scarce except for mealtimes…and even then their appearance was rare. While there wasn't any outright animosity between the older and younger girls, both sides preferred to remain silent so as not to start any arguments.

Although Keitaro was unhappy over the tension at the dinner table, the young man was at a loss as to how to resolve it. He discussed the issue at length with Mutsumi and Kanako, both of whom agreed that it was really a matter the older girls needing to face reality. There was no way Shinobu and Kaolla would ever trust their opinions if they could not admit their own mistakes. It saddened the young man to remember happier times around the dining room table, aside from the occasional orbital launch. Even then, he still felt partially responsible as his passive nature merely enabled the older girls to develop such odd opinions of himself, and men in general. Part of him wondered if there was even a choice that would have been best for everyone involved.

As the last of the paperwork necessary to re-open the First Academy was getting handled, it came time for Keitaro to finally list the members of his staff and submit the documents giving them permission to utilize the Annex as per the Imperial Decree. This meant that he would need to get together with ALL his girls to get seals and signatures.

It was the first time he had to acknowledge that Mutsumi was actually one of his girls.

* * *

><p>Prior to gathering in the Headmaster's quarters, Kanako and Kaolla escorted Mutsumi through the long picture filled hallway depicting slave girls in various forms of bondage and discipline. The Okinawan girl paid them no mind, except to stop in front of one particular painting and say that she had always wanted to try that. Kaolla laughed, as it was the same picture she admired during her first trip through the hallway. As the Okinawan girl and the Molmolian princess shared their opinions of how such a predicament could be both painful and pleasurable, the Goth girl merely smiled remembering both times Keitaro had subjected her to it.<p>

Once they made it the receiving room, Mutsumi dutifully followed Kanako's instructions to store her clothes into one of the locking drawers in the wall. The Okinawan girl nonchalantly disrobed, not even hesitating to remover her underwear. Despite her training, the Goth girl could not help but feel jealous of the other girl's shapely form.

Sensing the eyes on her, Mutsumi just said softly, "While he may admire my body, his heart will always be yours…"

Kanako sighed, "I know, Mutsumi…but it's just a little difficult. When I was competing with Naru for big brother's affection a while back, I could not help but feel jealous of the lustful gazes he gave her when she wore that skimpy swimsuit."

"He was also younger back then. You can't keep thinking about his reactions to Naru when he was also a virgin and subject to the whims of his hormones." The Okinawan girl mused pleasantly.

"Yeah, big brother was kinda silly about girls back then," Kaolla offered giggling. "If he was as adjusted to seeing us naked back then like he is right now, he prolly woulda not gotten into half as much hot water when he kept getting tricked into walking into the hot springs."

Mutsumi giggled softly. "Very true. If he quickly turned around and walked out instead of standing there getting a nosebleed, I'm sure neither Naru nor Motoko would have ever noticed."

"I know! He was like that each time he saw our underwear too. Hey, didn't ya flash your panties at him at one time Mutsumi?" The princess asked jokingly.

"Oh my, yes! I do believe that did happen during a boating trip. Perhaps I shouldn't have worn such a short skirt back then."

Kanako smirked, "I think I heard about that. Thankfully, he doesn't gawk like that anymore. The older girls kept flashing their panties at him for a while…just to have an excuse to beat him for it. But now when either Kaolla or Shinobu do it, he just stares for a little bit then goes back to what he was doing."

"Giving him some fan service so he would claim you? I didn't know you were such a daring girl, Kaolla." Mutsumi teased the suddenly red faced princess.

"It wasn't like that!" The dark skinned girl exclaimed.

Mutsumi and Kanako just looked at each other, then gave her identical smirks.

"Okay, so it WAS exactly like that…but STILL…I finally grew up! I wanted to know if he liked my body, y'know?" Kaolla proclaimed guiltily.

Mutsumi laughed and said, "It's perfectly all right as long as you don't hate him for liking what he saw. We slave girls like to be appreciated after all."

"I just wish I knew how we could get him to openly 'appreciate' us more," The princess pouted

"I always preferred the naked lap dance approach, myself..." Kanako commented, feeling somewhat better about herself.

"No kidding, big sis. When I finally got my B cups, I woulda killed to sit on big brother's lap and rub his face against my chest." Kaolla admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure he would still appreciate it, Kaolla." The Okinawan girl offered.

"I dunno. It's kinda embarrassing to be around your really big boobs, Mutsumi." The princess admitted as well.

"You aren't conscious about me being naked in front of your Master, are you?" The Okinawan asked seriously.

"Kinda. I always wanted a body like yours."

"And I've always wanted to have a Master like yours. At the end of the day, while he may appreciate the novelty of a new naked girl in his presence, only two of us girls will STILL be at the top of his heart."

"It's not like he couldn't claim you if he wished, Mutsumi." Kanako said frankly.

"Cousins. We have a blood relationship. Can't happen." Mutsumi said with a smile and shrug.

"So you can't have children. Doesn't mean you can't make him happy in other ways…"

"The same ways you can…"

"But we won't have your body…"

"And I'll never be First girl…or become the Regent's first retainer in over a hundred years…"

"Those are just titles…"

"Just titles? They were bestowed upon you by your Master...who you both should have more faith in…" Mutsumi said seriously.

"Despite our training, we are still human. And so is our big brother." Kanako argued.

"And I'm not perfect either." The scatter brained girl said with a sigh. "While I do not doubt that Keitaro would do anything for me, he does not regard me in his heart the way he does you two. We were all trained by the best to be excellent judges of character. Why are we even having this discussion when we all know deep inside exactly who his heart belongs to? It's been obvious from the day I got here and that has never wavered. I know you've both have seen it, and your Master is incapable of hiding it as he has never been trained how. He is what he is. A young man completely and utterly devoted to his two doubting little sisters!"

Kanako and Kaolla looked at each other guiltily.

After a while, the younger slave said finally, "Wish we could be as sure as you, Mutsumi."

"Have you ever been wrong in your judgment of a person, Kaolla?" The Okinawan girl asked.

"Well, yeah…the older girls kinda fooled me…and a while back I really thought big brother was as bad as they made him out to be…." The dark skinned girl admitted guiltily.

"When you actually used your trained skills, have you ever been wrong?" She corrected.

The princess thought for a moment and said, "Well…no…"

"Kanako?" Mutsumi asked impatiently.

"Never…that's why it always bothered me that Big Brother never trusted my opinion of the older tenants..." The Goth girl muttered.

"But he trusts you now explicitly, doesn't he?" The older girl asked.

"Yes…" Kanako admitted, sighing.

Mutsumi smiled warmly and said, "Then shouldn't you trust him too?"

All three slave girls stared at each other silently for a bit. Mutsumi retained her patient expression as the two sisters fidgeted.

Finally, Kaolla chuckled and said "Heh…Haruka was right. You ARE good!"

"I get that a lot…" Mutsumi said, winking slyly at Kanako.

"We can only hope that she uses her powers for good." The Goth girl replied with a smirk.

"I'd rather use my powers to make a special man feel good." The Okinawan girl said dreamily.

"You know he'd love it if you did." Kanako said, rolling her eyes.

"And you know he'd hate it if you felt uncomfortable with it…" Mutsumi remarked in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah…which means that he'd deny himself your awesome body if we felt the least bit threatened by you. We already know that's the reason he was trying to get out of doing what all other Regents did. He loves us THAT much. We get it. You win, Mutsumi. You get to have fun with him too…" Kanako said laughingly, shaking her head.

"So will you two please stop listening to the evil green monster sitting on your shoulder and just trust in what you see in him with both your brains AND your hearts?"

"Yes, yes. You've made your point." Kanako said smiling. The princess also nodded, with an equally apologetic smile.

The Okinawan girl clapped her hands in delight and said, "Good! I was starting to think I was never going to get Keitaro to fuck my tits and cum on my face…"

"MUTSUMI! Ohmigod!" Kaolla said, as she fell over in shocked laughter.

"Good grief, little sister…it's not like you haven't made similar lewd offers to him before." Kanako said, despite finding the Okinawan girl's language humorous herself.

"I know…but it's so awesome hearing HER say it!" The princess said, giggling as she pointed toward the scatter brained girl who was trying to look innocent.

"It's fun to say naughty things, sometimes. Keeps people wondering." Mutsumi said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>As expected, Keitaro could hardly keep his eyes off Mutsumi when she entered the Headmaster's Quarters. The girl's body was indeed stunning, and given that she was also a trained slave girl, she knew exactly how to carry herself in order to be pleasing to the eyes. And even though Keitaro tried valiantly not to give her more than a short glance, it was just so difficult not to stare when she gracefully knelt and assumed the familiar submissive pose.<p>

While the Okinawan girl enjoyed the young man's attention, her mind was still on the two self-conscious slave girls with her. She smiled warmly at the young man, and then tilted her head slightly toward the two sister slaves. Keitaro blinked for a moment and turned to see Kanako with her usual smirk and Kaolla with a very cute pout. Shutting his eyes a moment, he cursed inwardly realizing that he had failed to control himself as he had planned. He tried to stammer an apology, only to completely butcher the words miserably. Feeling like a complete fool, he just hung his head in shame.

"You shouldn't feel like that, big brother. We understand completely. Mutsumi has a very nice body after all," Kanako offered.

"I-I just…feel like I'm disrespecting you two somehow. And just after I had promised to be a better Master for you both…" Keitaro said guiltily.

"Being a better Master does not mean you stop being human, Keitaro." Mutsumi mused.

"Yeah…I mean…she is HOT," Kaolla giggled.

"And it's not like you haven't seen her naked before, big brother…" The Goth girl teased.

"But it's different! I mean…you two should know this. I mean, I had seen Kaolla naked several times because of my accidents in the Hot Springs. But when she presented herself to me for the first time in here…well…it was different. It wasn't me sneaking a peek or Kaolla flashing me. It was the very first time I could look at Kaolla and not feel like I was violating her somehow. While she offered herself to me willingly, it was also my right and privilege to ogle her as I pleased. I felt like I was connecting to her somehow by subjecting her to my gaze. I always feel that way when I look at you two girls…it's really hard to explain…"

Both Kaolla and Kanako were shocked to hear this admission from their big brother. While he was unable to explain how he felt, his emotions were plainly obvious in their eyes. They understood the connection he felt, because they felt the same whenever he gazed at them. It was just so surprising that he would actually admit it.

"But you don't feel that way when you look at me, Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked, pouting slightly…although her eyes twinkled teasingly.

The young man chuckled, "Not exactly, Mutsumi. I mean, I do like you. And yes, you have a very nice body and it's difficult to just not stare at you. But I feel like I'm violating you, and hurting my little sisters."

"And I would agree that you shouldn't hurt your little sisters," the Okinawan girl agreed, "but you also have to remember that we are all slave girls. We're supposed to be looked at. But how you feel while you look at us is up to you."

Keitaro eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Ummm…I'm not sure what you mean…" he said.

"Maybe you don't need to." Mutsumi said absently. "Perhaps I can explain it better through example. Would you let Kaolla kneel in front of you, please?" She asked.

The young man agreed, and watched as Kaolla crawled over in front of him and knelt. She looked up at him anxiously.

"Now, what do you think of Kaolla's body?" Asked the Okinawan girl.

Unsure what to say, Keitaro opted for blatant honesty. "Well, I love it. I mean, I like her slim curves and dark skin. It took me a while to realize it, but she's not a little girl. She's very exotic, sexy, and I'm glad to own her."

"And what do you think of her breasts? Take good look and tell me how you feel about them."

Keitaro shrugged, and then stared at his little sister's chest and said, "I love them. They're nice breasts, and I love the way they feel in my hands. And when I bite and tease her nipples, she makes the most awesome sounds and…Ummm, are you okay Kaolla?"

The princess had progressively blushed deeper and deeper as her big brother spoke of her body. While she never thought much of herself, she knew she could always rely on her Academy trained skills in order to please Keitaro and keep him happy with her. Her reliance on her skills wavered upon meeting Mutsumi, who not only had similar skills…but had a much more pleasing physique. However, hearing him say how much he loved her body, with such unquestionable sincerity, made her finally realize what Mutsumi was trying to show. They way he looked at Mutsumi was completely different from how he looked at her. There was something else behind it besides physical attraction, and it was there in spades.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine big brother. I'm just glad you like me…" She admitted, trying to disguise her self-conscious fears.

"I wouldn't have stared at you and your sister so much when we spent our evenings here if I didn't, little sister…" he joked.

"And speaking of little sisters, how about Kanako? What do you think of her body?" Mutsumi asked cheerfully.

"H-He doesn't have to…" Kanako started. She had already realized what the Okinawan girl was trying to prove. He did look at Mutsumi differently than he looked at her and Kaolla. While Keitaro stared at each of them with lustful appreciation, the gaze he held towards his sisters also had pride, desire, possessiveness, and love. There really was no question which slave in the room he held the highest regard for. To her amazement, his affection really WAS centered on her.

"What can I say? She's beautiful. I love looking at her..." The young man said, grinning. All three girls looked at his eyes and knew that he clearly meant it. He was truly an open book.

"P-Please big brother…you don't have to…" The Goth girl stammered. Somehow, the open honesty showed by her brother caused her to drop her usual mask. His words struck her were she was most vulnerable, feeding her need to be loved and wanted by the only man who would ever own her heart.

Mutsumi merely smiled, giving Keitaro an encouraging look while pointing to Kanako with her eyes. Somehow sensing his sister needing him, he complied. Surprising both his sisters, he smiled as he approached the uncharacteristically quiet Goth girl. She just looked back at him anxiously.

"In fact," Keitaro said as he wrapped his arms around Kanako possessively, "I think that I have the hottest slave girl the Academy every trained." He kissed the Goth girl's neck, just above her collar, and continued. "My little sister is just all kinds of sexy, and looking at her only makes me want every part of her hot little body more. In fact, let me show you what I love about her…"

The young man began to kiss and caress every part of Kanako's body as he described how much liked them. His words affected her emotionally and physically, exponentially increasing the sensuality of his actions. She had never felt such an erotic examination before. The poor girl could only shudder as he touched every part of her body…yet maddeningly avoided her sensitive parts. The way he kept his hands and lips away from her more intimate places was driving her crazy. And when he finally began to apply a few feather light touches along her breasts and nipples, she began to debate if turning around and pouncing on her brother was worth the risk of punishment.

Both Mutsumi and Kaolla watched Kanako's torment with much amusement and a slight touch of envy. While they would have loved to be the victim of Keitaro's examinations, they couldn't help but notice Kanako's struggle to control herself. The two girls were amazed at how long she was holding out and knew it was only a matter of time before she started begging.

With his hands tantalizingly caressing the insides of his sister's thighs, Keitaro offhandedly remarked. "Perhaps we should conclude our business quickly, Mutsumi. I have a feeling my First girl will need some attention soon."

"I would not object to you giving your First girl the attention she needs while we conducted our business, Regent Urashima." Mutsumi said in a teasing yet respectful tone.

Keitaro grinned and turned to his sister, regarding her pleading eyes lovingly.

"You know…I think that would be an excellent idea…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Keitaro and Kaolla watched the countryside roll by as they rode the train to Kyoto. The appropriate documents were signed, stamped, and sealed, making the First Academy officially eligible to accept new trainees. And now, the Regent and his retainer were on their way to the Shinmei-Ryu dojo in order to pick up their very first student.

There had been several more meetings in the Annex ever since that night Mutsumi officially signed up. Most of it involved policy matters as the former First Academy used to include the inn as well. Some of the documentation had to be reworded, lest the Japanese government assume all tenants were also Urashima retainers. Although given how most of the women in Keitaro's life seemed to be affiliated with the Academy, it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea. Still, the young Heir followed Granny Hina's recommendations and his newly appointed staff would do the best they can to ensure that the new First Academy would have all the necessary legal protections.

It had been an enjoyable trip for the princess. She still couldn't believe that her older sister allowed her to accompany their beloved brother on this trip and wouldn't stop thanking her profusely. Her only instruction was to make sure to take care of their big brother, leaving it open to so many interpretations. Kaolla mulled over the possibilities endlessly, until her brain ground to a halt when she felt Keitaro hold her hand.

Surprised, she turned to look up at her brother questioningly. The young man seemed to notice that the princess was distracted, and took the opportunity to take a liberty he had always wanted to do. So squeezing her hand gently, he smiled, and then resumed watching the landscape fly by them. Once he felt Kaolla cuddle up next to him, he sighed happily. Being with someone you love really did make a trip go by faster.

If he could have read her mind, he would have heard Kaolla's heartfelt agreement. For the duration of the trip, she forgot about the annoying older girls in the annex, she didn't think about Motoko's training, and she didn't worry about what running the First Academy will do to her beloved big brother. She was on a train, holding hands with Keitaro, behaving like a girl madly in love.

For the rest of the train trip, Keitaro and Kaolla exchanged a lot of smiles, several kisses, and an occasional endearment as they cuddled. Not surprisingly, the princess just couldn't stop smiling. And at that moment, she wished that Kyoto was just a little further away.

* * *

><p>The meeting with the Aoyama elders went relatively smoothly. They had received word that Urashima Heir had been making bold political moves and expected a fierce negotiation in order to allow Motoko to be placed under his care. Keitaro began to realize that the elders had no idea about the Academy or what Motoko would be doing when he began to field questions regarding whether or not she would be fit to perform her duties as Heir to the God's Cry school when she returned. It seemed like they didn't particularly care what Motoko had to do, as long as she would be come home unharmed. Thankfully, he had been prepared for this, as having had to go through all the paperwork necessary to open to Academy yet still keep its existence discreet gave him the necessary verbiage to respond to their many questions without revealing too much.<p>

Outside of the Aoyama family head, the only other person who knew about the Academy was Motoko's older sister Tsuroko, who was with her when Keitaro and Kaolla finally got done dealing with all the legal and traditional aspects with the elders. Truth be told, he would have preferred to just forgive penitent sword maiden and be done with it. Unfortunately, it was traditional for the Shinme-Ryu to take the harder path, and the older Aoyama sister was not going to allow Motoko to digress from this tradition.

Besides, the opportunity to take her sister down a few pegs and make her realize her feelings about a certain landlord was too good to miss.

Dressed in a plain servant's robe, Motoko remained quiet as Tsuroko exchanged pleasantries with the Urashima Heir and his...little sister. Although they had met a while back, she had not expected the young foreigner to be a graduate of the Academy. The revelation caught the Aoyama sisters by surprise, and Keitaro was surprised that Motoko did not lash out in response. He assumed her calmer demeanor was due to the meditation she had been doing while in introspection over her actions.

Part of him wondered if she could teach it to Naru somehow…

"I find myself coming full circle, Regent Urashima," Motoko started.

"Please Motoko, you can still call me Keitaro. I'm not big on formalities." The young man replied.

"I'm afraid my sister will not be able to comply with that request, Regent. Tradition demands that she be respectful to the individual she will be serving her penance to." Tsuroko mused. Keitaro couldn't tell, but was she actually enjoying this?

"It's okay Motoko. He doesn't let us be formal with him either." Kaolla said grin.

"So he is a good…Master…then, Miss Su?" The older swordswoman asked.

"Yep! He takes really good care of me and Kanako." The young girl answered happily.

"That is good to hear. What sort of duties does he make you perform, if I may ask?" Tsuroko asked leadingly, her eyes revealing a naughty twinkle.

"Anything he wants." The slave girl answered with a grin, knowing exactly what the older swordswoman was asking.

"Ummm…Kaolla…let's not…" Keitaro tried to interrupt.

"And does he want it often?" Tsuroko asked in an amused voice. Both Keitaro and Motoko looked at the older Aoyama in shock.

"Not often enough if you ask me. And it's not for lack of us trying, either…" The dark skinned girl answered, rolling her eyes.

"Su!" Motoko blurted out.

"What? It's not like we're trying to hide it or anything. He owns me, and my job is to make him happy. And I love doing it." Kaolla said proudly. The older Aoyama merely snickered behind her hand.

The younger sword maiden gathered herself for a moment, and then calmly asked. "If you do not mind me asking, were you…coerced?"

Tsuroko started, "Motoko, that's an inappropriate question!"

"Nah, it's okay. I figured she'd like to know. And no, Motoko, big brother didn't force me into anything. I wear this willingly and happily." The princess answered, pointing to the leather collar she wore that bore the Urashima seal etched into it.

"But…why?" The penitent girl wondered.

"Can't really answer that outside of the Academy, Motoko. Sorry." Kaolla replied apologetically.

"So, you do not wish to be…free?" Motoko asked, much to Tsuroko's annoyance.

"Right now. I got more freedom than I ever had. Wouldn't trade it for the world." The princess said with a smile.

"I…do not understand…" The younger Aoyama admitted.

"Kinda figured that. Thing is, it's not something I can really explain. You just figure it out yourself during training." Kaolla said simply.

"So you learn about yourself, while you are trained to please men?" Tsuroko prodded, ignoring the blush that formed on her sister's face.

"Kinda. I mean, there's some basic things you learn. As you develop skills, you learn more about your body like what it can do, what it can take, and what it can feel. A lot of it is really in your mind. And it's not just sex. The more you learn about what to do, the more you learn what you can do, and eventually you figure out what you want to do. In the middle of all that, you sorta change and learn about yourself. It's like a learning through adversity thing, y'know? Plus there's lotsa of things Dominants like to do to submissives, and the training makes sure you are at least aware of most of them. Sometimes, if a Dom figures out that you're more…capable…with certain types of play then they can push that training to determine your limits. Then it becomes noted on your portfolio and reported to your prospective owner." The princess said knowledgeably.

"You make it sound more pleasant than what has been described to me..." Motoko said, turning to Tsuroko accusingly.

"It wasn't fun for me when I went through it, Motoko. Not gonna lie. But you and I had different circumstances which led us to the Academy. But I have to admit that if I didn't go through with it then I'd miss out on so many great things…like being with Keitaro." Kaolla replied, looking lovingly at her big brother.

Keitaro smiled back and added, "There has been a change in management in the Academy. As Regent, I'm going to make sure that we bring out the best in every applicant. The only way to do that, is to make sure that the there is no coercion on anyone's part that forces the applicant to be there. I believe that to get the best out of a girl, she must not only want to be there, but actually has submissive tendencies that she wishes to explore."

"But what about those that do not have such tendencies?" Motoko asked carefully.

"One of the things I learned at the Academy was how to read people," Kaolla explained. "It was supposed to help us slave girls figure out what our Masters like and then use our knowledge to please them better. The side effect was that we learned how to look at a person and figure them out real quick. It's kinda why Academy girls were special and much sought after. Anyway, each of us graduates are pretty good judges of a person. We can tell if someone's got tendencies or not."

"I bet that skill comes in useful. How accurate is it?" Tsuroko said in an amused voice. Discretely, she pointed to Motoko with here eyes, then gave the Molmolian a knowing grin.

"Haven't been wrong yet!" Kaolla replied with a grin, nodding to the older Aoyama confirming her suspicions.

"Well, that is good to know! I'm sure Motoko will be in good hands with you, Regent Urashima." Tsuroko said pleasantly, smiling triumphantly at her younger sister.

While Motoko did not miss the exchange between Kaolla Su and Tsuroko, she had no idea what passed between them. She looked between the two, wondering what she had missed. For their part, the other two merely shared a conspiratorial look and thought the very same thing.

"_Denial."_

* * *

><p>Keitaro got the feeling that there were more questions Motoko wanted to ask, but did not wish to air them in his or her sister's presence. His suspicions were confirmed when Kaolla asked if she could spend time with the younger Aoyama alone before they left. Knowing that there will be a limited amount of time before the last train leaves Kyoto for the day, the young man was at a loss as to how to accommodate his little sister. Seeing his distress, Tsuroko suggested that they spend the evening at the guest accommodations on the school grounds and leave in the morning. The young Regent graciously accepted and let his little sister wander off into the grounds with Motoko.<p>

Tsuroko led Keitaro to a small two story cottage a short walk uphill from the Aoyama family home. Apparently, it had been used by visitors to dojo who wished to learn about the arts which were taught by the Shinmei-Ryu and thus had an excellent view of the training grounds where students would take their morning exercises. The young man had been admiring the well maintained grounds when the Tsuroko spoke.

"I really hope you do not take it easy on my little sister, Regent Urashima." She said.

Taken aback, Keitaro turned to the older Aoyama and asked. "What do you mean?"

"In order for Motoko's sense of justice to balance the wrongs she has done upon you, she must feel that she has suffered as much, if not more so, than you have at her hand. This means that if your new curriculum isn't intense enough, then my little sister's effort is all for naught." Tsuroko explained.

Keitaro sighed. "I know that. So as much as I consider Motoko my friend and want things to be easier on her, I have committed the Academy into giving her training similar to what my little sisters had experienced."

"Sisters?" Tsuroko asked.

"Due to circumstances beyond their control, both my sister Kanako, and my newly adopted little sister Kaolla, were forced into the Academy against their will. It is my goal to make sure that never happens again, but at the same still make the Academy available to submissive girls who wish to have a safe and secure outlet for their desires, and place them with honorable and deserving Masters."

"How noble. You might actually change the image of the Academy just yet." The older Aoyama said with a grin.

"The old guard has been removed. I'm the only Regent of the Academy. So while I cannot undo what has been done in the past, I can make sure that moving forward the Academy will regain its original status." Keitaro explained.

"And what of the privileges of being a Regent. Am I to assume you intend to partake of the services of those under your care?" Tsuroko asked teasingly.

Keitaro sighed. "It isn't like that. While the older regents thought nothing of the slave girls they took advantage of, I am deeply involved in a relationship with two girls who were victims of such abuse and have sworn to myself never to take advantage of such a position. Unfortunately, the privileges given to Regents were not without reason. So currently, my entire staff is actively working to make me believe that the privilege is actually more like a responsibility."

"Oh? How so?" Tsuroko asked.

"In order to graduate from the Academy, a slave girl is…tested…by a Regent…constantly." Keitaro said carefully.

The older Aoyama grinned and said, "Ahh…so there is no way Motoko isn't getting into your clutches then?"

Keitaro gave her an amused look and replied, "No, I suppose not. But can I ask why you seem so interested in getting your sister under my tender mercies?"

"Because she wants it." She answered confidently.

"How can you be so certain? Did she admit this to you or something? I mean, no offense, but I wasn't aware you two were talking regularly. She only came back here maybe once or twice a year. I'm not sure how you know about how she feels…"

"True, we did not talk as much as we should have. However, when we did, you were the only person she would talk about. She shared stories of your alleged perversions, and claimed she would do everything in her power to prevent you taking advantage of the girls in your care. However, as I listened closely, it wasn't the other girls she was concerned with. She was more focused on what you could possibly do to her. After a while I began to realize that she wasn't really expressing her fears for her virtue, but in fact she was using the accusations she made to disguise her desire for you to actually perform the acts on her. And I think that because you were so honorable, it irritated her to know you'd never do what she wanted."

"The other girls have told me something like this, but I have a hard time believing it." Keitaro said uncertainly.

"It is much easier to see the situation when you are outside of it, Regent Urashima." Tsuroko said simply.

"You know, I'd much rather you call me Keitaro." The young man remarked.

"I know that. But it has a much more official tone, and it will help my sister remember her place with you if she addresses you like that." The older woman said humorously.

"Why does it seem like you're enjoying your sister's predicament?"

Tsuroko straightened slightly and said, "Much like my sister, we warriors of the Shinmei-Ryu are instilled with a very strong sense of justice. I have been aware of my sister's actions against you and have longed for her to see the error of her ways. However, she refused to listen to my words and arrogantly pursued your destruction despite her obvious infatuation with you. You will forgive me if I feel she has finally gotten her 'just desserts'…"

"So, you don't feel worried about the paces your sister will be put through once she enters the Academy?" Keitaro asked.

"No, because I know my sister very well. She much more durable than you give her credit for, so I don't believe she'll be harmed in your care. Plus, this is something she needs. For a long time she has been at the top of her game, looking down on the rest of the populace. It is about time she is taught some humility. And lastly, I'm tired of arguing with her about the virtues of being in a healthy relationship with a man. I want her to finally see for herself what its like, and realize how wrong she has been."

Keitaro's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…she's?"

"Yes, she's untouched. Although it doesn't matter much since it is impossible to go through the rigid training of the Shinmei-Ryu and come out without…physical changes. None of the female practitioners have had an intact hymen past the first year of training." Tsuroko answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How can you be casual about your sister's sexual status?" The young man asked in shock.

"It is a fact of life for a Shinmei-Ryu warrior," she answered with a shrug. "Plus, I may have offered my sister some suggestions in order to help relieve her…stress. While she denied ever doing them, the amount of 'theoretical' questions she asked about them led me to believe otherwise."

The Urashima Heir merely shook his head in amazement, turning to look back on the grounds once more. "It is uncomfortable enough for me because I still consider Motoko a friend. I'd really rather not make her suffer or humiliate her…"

Before she walked toward the door, Tsuroko said, "That is unfortunate, because at the moment that is exactly what she needs."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Keitaro lay gazing out the large picture window into the stars as he lay comfortably in his futon alongside a dozing Kaolla Su. They had both awakened to the bright moonlight and marveled at the night sky afforded by the relatively unpopulated valley where the Aoyama family compound resided. The absence of the city lights allowed the moon and stars to create interesting silhouettes in the room, adding character to the already charming accommodations in the guest house.

The two lovers had taken advantage of the privacy of their accommodations, making quiet and tender love in the moonlight. It was something Kaolla Su had never experienced before, since every other time she had sex she was in some form of restraint. She reveled at the loving attention her big brother gave her, enjoying his gentle touches and soft caresses. The young girl tried to give attention back in return, but found herself too overwhelmed by the sensations being afforded her. In the end, she just decided to lay back and allow Keitaro to act upon his whims, since he seemed to be enjoying the taste of her skin and wetness. His hands and mouth wandered all over her young body, and she couldn't help but feel lovingly possessed. She adjusted her body obediently each time he demanded it, taking her in every way he wished. And she was rewarded with a couple of breathtaking orgasms that resulted from his actions.

After a couple of hours of passionate lovemaking, Keitaro allowed his little sister to rest, letting her lay on him as he pet her gently. He began thinking about the days events: The discussions with the Aoyama Elders, the brief but frank conversation with Tsuroko, and the quiet talk he had with his little sister after she came back from her alone time with Motoko. There was no turning back at this point. The Heir to the Shinmei-Ryu school was definitely going to be trained to be a slave girl. It was really going to happen. But despite all the assurances he received, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Hmmm…If you let me get something from my bag, I'll let you do me there, big brother…" He heard his little sister say sleepily, interrupting his reflection.

"Excuse me?" The young man asked, confused.

"My butt. You've had your hand on it for the past few minutes. I thought maybe you were thinking about doing me there." She said, smiling despite her eyes being closed.

"What? Wait…no…I mean…yes, but…" Keitaro stammered, completely taken by surprise with her offer. The young girl giggled into his chest, and just squeezed him back lovingly.

"You're so funny, big brother." She said, finally opening her eyes and staring demurely at him.

"I was just thinking about things, that's all."

"You don't have to think about it. If you want my bottom, it's yours for the asking…" The young girl replied teasingly.

"Not about that! I was thinking about Motoko!" He whispered loudly.

"So you want Motoko's bottom but not mine?" Kaolla pouted.

"What? No! Kaolla…stop that!" Keitaro stammered.

The princess giggled a bit and said, "I knew what you meant, big brother. But you're so much fun to tease sometimes."

"You're lucky I love you, little sister." The young man said as he smirked in the dark.

"I ain't so little anymore, big brother…but I love ya right back." The dark skinned girl responded, pressing her breasts against his chest for emphasis.

Keitaro just chucked and squeezed her tight. "Anyway, I was just thinking about what's going to happen when we get Motoko back home." He said.

"Don't think it'll be a problem. Motoko's got a good idea what she's up against, and I think she's ready for it." Kaolla said sleepily.

"So she's dreading it, then?" Keitaro prodded.

"Nah, she's looking at it more like some form of test. Or like some special mission, if that makes sense. She isn't looking forward to it, but she isn't scared of it either. And after our talk, she's going in with eyes open." The princess replied.

"I'll take your word for it, little sister. I'm just worried about what she may say to the other tenants." He said worriedly.

"Well, she's not gonna blab too much since isn't exactly proud of what she's done. And she's aware that she has to be discrete about all this. You can talk to her more about that when you finally get her stamp and all."

The young man nodded. "I suppose you're right…" He said, slowly losing himself to his thoughts.

"Thank you, by the way…" The princess said, softly.

"For what, little sister?"

"For taking me with you on this trip." She said with a smile.

Keitaro smiled warmly. "You're very welcome, little sister. It's been a lot of fun having company this time around."

"I just bet…" She said teasingly, waggling her eyebrows.

The young man laughed. "It's not just because of THAT, okay? I actually enjoyed your company as well. It made the long and boring train ride go by faster. You're a lot of fun to be with, little sister."

"I'm glad. I hope I get to take another trip with you sometime." She said, resting her head on her big brother's chest.

"You actually want to sit on smelly trains with me for hours on end?" He asked jokingly.

"If it means I get to hold your hand and snuggle with you the entire time, then yeah…in a heartbeat." Kaolla said happily.

Keitaro smiled warmly, leaning up to kiss the young slave girl through her hair. Her happy sigh was quite audible in the quiet room.

"And…being ravished in the middle of the night is nice too." She said, hiding her smile.

The landlord laughed, squeezing his little sister lovingly yet again. "Yes, I can't argue with that." He said, chuckling.

"You know, Kanako and I have been wondering why you've never asked either of us to join you in your bed, big brother. Even if it's just to sleep, we'd both love it if you let us keep you warm at night." Kaolla said hesitantly.

"Probably because I've been afraid of people walking in on us, little sister." The young man replied honestly.

"Has that really happened in a long time, though?" The princess asked.

Keitaro thought a moment, and then shook his head. "No, I suppose it has not. Old habits die hard, I guess…"

"Ummm…big brother…not saying that you need to do this…but…you know, Kanako and I would really like it if you did. Please don't take this like me begging or something…but…well…you're gonna have new slave girls under you soon and…" She said anxiously.

"Kaolla…you know you're always going to have a bigger part of my heart than any slave that happens to come through the academy. I'll make sure you and your sister are very much aware of that." He said lovingly.

"We don't really wanna be a bother, big brother. It's just scary sometimes, that's all." She said softly. Despite being absolutely certain of Keitaro's love for her, she still felt worried at times. She inwardly cursed her emotional immaturity.

"Well, perhaps you'll feel better if you let me tell you my plans?" He said, leaning up and kissing his little sister through her hair again.

"S-Sure…" replied the young girl.

"Okay, first thing is that all three of us are moving into the Annex." Keitaro said, pausing to wait for a reaction from the princess.

Kaolla sniffed a couple of times then shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. The three of us really can't live in the inn anymore, especially not with me becoming Regent. We've accommodated the rules of the Inn as much as we can but the fact of the matter is that there is no way to us to live the way we want without the hassles of the other tenants. So as much as it will make Shinobu sad, I think it will be better all around if you, me, and Kanako moved to the Annex."

"W-Will that be okay? I mean, it's a historical building and all…"

"It will not be the first time that a historical site was someone's residence. Besides, it was already worked out by Granny Hina a long time ago when she began her scheme of making me the Regent. It's fully furnished and it won't take much to get every room functional. The facility was meant to house and train 8 slave girls at a time anyway. There will be plenty of room for the three of us." Keitaro remarked.

"Ummm…does this mean we all get to stay in the Headmaster's room all the time?" Kaolla asked hopefully.

The young man nodded. "For the most part. I will probably move in completely while you girls move your essentials yet still keep your own rooms in the inn. We will probably be staying in the sizeable living area that serves as a common room in Headmaster's quarters most of the time. The office is still going to be off-limits to slave girls without special permission, though."

"But…why would we need to keep our rooms at the inn?" The princess asked.

"Slave girls are not allowed to have personal property, and this is a primary rule that we cannot change. So we can't just move all your stuff into a room in the Annex. You girls will keep your rooms in the inn in order to keep your personal property. There is a real world outside the Annex after all. However, we will spend almost all of our time in the Annex for our day to day lives. I will provide everything you need for daily living much like how it was at the Academy. I'm hoping that after living this way you will find that you need less and less from your personal rooms outside of keeping up appearances to the vanilla world."

"Even food?"

"Originally, one of the Academy instructors taught culinary skills and thus they would staff the HeadMaster's kitchen with a slave or two in order to provide meals for the school on a rotating basis. Unfortunately, that is not possible for us at this time. So as much as I would like to just have all our meals at the Annex, none of us will ever be as competent as Shinobu. And since it is unlikely that our resident chef is hiding a certain braid in her hair, I'm afraid we will be having most of our meals in the inn."

"I dunno, big brother. Shinobu is pretty submissive to you…" Kaolla hinted.

"There's a difference between being submissive and being a slave girl, little sister." Keitaro replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like we don't have room for more students. Plus, Mutsumi is gonna be a great instructor and…" The princess added leadingly.

"Kaolla, we are NOT dragging Shinobu into any of this…" The young man warned.

The dark skinned girl snickered and said, "She's already up to her yummy little breasts in this, big brother."

"No she's not! And besides, I'd much rather play with YOUR yummy little breasts, little sister." Keitaro replied with a grin.

The young girl giggled and said, "Well, you can play with my yummy little breasts any time you want, big brother. But hear me out about Shinobu, okay? I think she's mature enough to handle it. You know…about our relationship and stuff. Not saying she needs to be a slave girl or anything, but I think it'll be better all around if we were just up front to her about all this. She already knows about Motoko's honor thing, and she's figure out real quick that whatever she's doing in the Annex is prolly part of her penance. Besides, she's gonna see you spend a lotta time with Motoko and get jealous…"

The Urashima Heir regarded the princess curiously and said, "I doubt I'll be spending as much time with Motoko as you seem to believe, little sister. And as for Shinobu, I'm not sure I want to 'come out' to her just yet."

"Oh, c'mon…it's not like she doesn't know we all sleep together…" Kaolla mused.

"It's one thing for her to know that I have sex with you and your sister, and it's another thing for her to know I do it while you both are tied over a barrel."

The princess giggled. "Oh c'mon…I bet she'd like it…" She began to say.

"Kaolla! We will NOT be subjecting the tenants to random sexual torture experiences. I am perfectly happy having you and your sister for that. I don't need anybody else. " Keitaro said firmly.

"So you don't even wanna do it to Naru or Mitsune? Out of revenge or anything?" She asked, somewhat seriously.

"No, not really," the young man sighed. "Look, I can see why you or anyone would think I could probably get some pleasure in getting back at the older girls by subjecting them to the things I do to you and your sister. But it's not that way with me. What I have with you and Kanako is special. Whether it would be a rough scene like the intense whipping I gave you two in front of Mutsumi the other day, or the gentle lovemaking we did just a while ago, it's the same to me. It's intimate, it's special, and I only want to do it with the people I love. I can never do it for revenge or anything."

The princess simply stared at her big brother a moment, confirming what she had already known. He was absolutely sincere.

"I believe you, big brother," she said as she rested her head on his chest once more, "but it's kinda hard to imagine not wanting a piece of Naru or Mitsune. They have hot bodies after all."

"So does Mutsumi, but I don't like them the same way I like you and your sister. So as much as I may find them attractive, they're not the ones I want to drag into my futon." Keitaro said with a smile.

"Does that mean you're not gonna let Mutsumi get a piece of you? You know she wants it." Kaolla said teasingly.

The young man laughed and replied, "I know she does, and she isn't subtle about it. Maybe if all three of us are comfortable with it, I'll let her have a go. I do like her, and her casual attitude about it helps her case. In time, perhaps I will be okay with it. But only if you and your sister feel good about it too."

"Actually, we kinda already talked about it," the princess admitted. "We both felt kinda silly after talking to Mutsumi and decided to have a little heart-to-heart about it. The bottom line is that we felt we failed you by doubting your love for us. The turtle girl was right all along, we could see how much you loved us but and neither me nor Kanako were mature enough to accept what was obvious. You're a great guy, big brother. Both of us even admitted that if you were a Regent while we were still in training, we woulda prolly put our names in to be your Evening Service."

Keitaro smiled warmly as he squeezed his little sister gently. Evening Service was the term used when a slave girl volunteered to be a Regent's plaything for a night. It was considered an honor for the Regent, as he would be experiencing the company of a slave who came to his room willingly. Such had not happened in the Academy for many years, and thus the Regents were more apt to get company through an actual assignment through the Headmaster.

"You honor me, little sister." He said warmly.

Kaolla just smiled and shrugged. "Just the truth. You're an awesome guy. We didn't like being there, but if you were, we woulda loved to be yours for a night or two. We're pretty sure every other slave girl who goes through the Academy will feel the same thing. Can't say I'd blame them if they asked. And we're hoping that if it happens, you give 'em a chance."

"Even Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked incredulously. Wasn't this the same girl who was self conscious earlier?

"Yeah, even Mutsumi. She's been very nice and we're okay with her now. The girl is trying so hard not to make us uncomfortable with it, but the fact is she's known you for a long time and has been nothing but nice to you. I think the girl deserves to be treated good. Kanako and I both agree that she has every right to get a crack at the Regent." Kaolla said with a grin.

The young man chuckled. "All right, I'll consider it. But I'd still much rather have my little sisters in my futon though…," he said, smiling.

"Coulda fooled me, big brother. You must have other little sisters out there 'cause I know you haven't….eeeeek!" The princess shrieked as she felt her big brother roll on top of her. Her teasing demeanor vanished instantly and was replaced by a look that conveyed both her surprise and her needy surrender. Before she realized it, her body was already adjusting to accommodate him as he positioned himself against her aggressively.

Kaolla would shriek a couple more times before the guest house was finally quiet for the rest of the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

The ride back to Hinata was just as fun for Kaolla as the trip to Kyoto. For the entire trip, she was holding Keitaro's hand, snuggling up next to him, or actually sitting on his lap. The train was amazingly sparse for the time of the day, and the princess took full advantage of it by making sure to get as much physical contact with her beloved brother as she could. The young man happily obliged her, even squeezing her every now and again just to hear her sigh of happiness. And amazingly, Motoko never reacted. She merely looked on with an air of indifference.

Kaolla would occasionally peek over her shoulder and give their returning swordswoman a wink or grin. The older girl would merely furrow her brow in response and sigh. It happened often enough that Keitaro started to wonder what was going on. He never did find out what Kaolla had talked to Motoko about the previous night, and he got the impression that it was probably something private between them. Whatever it was, the princess seemed to be making a point of being affectionate with him…and the sword maiden was begrudgingly acknowledging it.

Internally, Motoko was still digesting the conversation she had with Kaolla. The younger girl had somehow seen through her façade and confronted her about her feelings toward Keitaro. After much prodding, and the realization that any form of denial was pointless, the older girl finally admitted to having a physical attraction toward the Urashima Heir. It had begun as something akin to a crush, but grew as her maturing body began to develop needs she no way to account for. She had repressed the effects of puberty for so long and mentally she was still compartmentalizing sexuality with perversion.

Sadly, exposure to Naru's irrational logic made matters worse. Unable to face her own desires and unwilling to be a traitor to her friend, Motoko lashed out at Keitaro constantly. Despite how certain her justification was to assault him, she still felt attracted to him. So in her very confused mind, each assault became her expression of desire, jealousy, passion, and need.

Coming to terms with her faults made Motoko realize that she had to come clean with her attraction to the young landlord as well. Not only was she lashing out without just cause, she was also using it to mask her desire for him. Therefore, in order to achieve redemption she not only had to admit she was wrong about him, but also admit to the fact that she also desired him physically. And to make matters worse, she had absolutely no social skills to fall back up on in order to make this admission any less embarrassing.

Kaolla seemed to understand her plight and talked about her own confession to Keitaro. Despite how her apology and admission of her feelings to the young man was mangled in a hormonal stream of desperate words, the young man not only forgave her, but also acknowledged her feelings and opened the door of possibly exploring them further once she calmed down. No demands were made, no compensation asked for, just his usual forgiveness and caring. The point was clear: if a blabbering emotional wreck of a princess could do it, certainly a trained warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu could as well.

The rest of their conversation Motoko asked questions centered on what Keitaro may or may not do to her. It seemed that Tsuroko filled her mind with images of debauchery that her mind instinctively rebelled against them, but at the same time she worried that her debtor would not find her worthy enough to actually take advantage of. Kaolla merely shared that despite giving herself to her big brother completely he had never abused the privilege. If anything, he didn't abuse her enough! Even though she was his slave girl, he did more things for her care than he did for his pleasure. However, he did take his liberties on her occasionally...and when he did they tended to occur when they meant the most.

Such was the point Kaolla was trying to make sitting on Keitaro's lap. The young man merely held her close, his hands at her hip…exactly at the beltline of her short skirt. Because of the short blouse worn by the princess, his hands partially rested on her bare skin. It would not have taken much for him to slide his hand up inside the young girl's shirt and cop a feel of her chest from inside her blouse, or slide down and grab her nice little bottom. However, he did neither. Keitaro merely sat there, holding his little sister closely, happy with the contact he was getting. The stolen kisses and the purposeful wiggling on his lap did not affect matters either. This was certainly not the behavior of a lecherous pervert. And a small part of Motoko was not entirely happy about this.

* * *

><p>Kanako was once again sitting at her favorite corner of the Hinata Café when she heard something that sounded like a Molmolian guided missile approaching.<p>

"Heyas Kanako!" Kaolla exclaimed as she ran toward her.

"Hello little sister, did you have a good trrmmhh?" The Goth girl managed to say before she enveloped in a hug and was kissed soundly yet lovingly by the excited princess. Her eyes blinked in surprise a couple of times before they finally closed as she submitted to the kiss from her fellow slave girl. Emboldened by the response she received, the princess deepened the kiss and was rewarded with the older girl's loving compliance.

From behind the counter, Haruka could only stare slack jawed in shock. Her cigarette hung precariously off her lower lip.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, the princess broke off and said shyly, "Sorry big sis, I just really missed you…"

Kanako just laughed and said, "I missed you too, little sister. So I take it you enjoyed your time with big brother?" Her heart was still somewhat fluttery from the kiss.

"Uhuh! It was so awesome! Thanks so much for letting me go with him!" Kaolla responded with an enthusiastic nod, hugging the other girl tight yet again.

Grinning and shaking her head, the Goth girl returned the embrace. "You are welcome, little sister. You even got to spend the night alone with him. Did you happen to give him the 'royal treatment' princess?" She said teasingly.

"Oh boy, did I ever! Can't wait to tell you about it…" The princess said, nodding excitedly.

"I look forward to it. Hot springs, later?" Kanako asked.

"You betcha! I gotta go see Shinobu now. Laters, big sis!" The dark skinned girl said, sneaking in another quick peck before she ran off.

The older slave girl touched her lips as she watched the dark skinned girl disappear out the door. She chuckled, realizing that she didn't really mind being kissed by Kaolla at all.

"That girl is so in love, it's scary." Haruka said as she approached the contemplating Goth girl.

Kanako smiled and said, "It is not surprising. Keitaro is very easy to fall in love with, after all…"

"I meant with YOU, Kanako. That girl loves you. A LOT. Probably as much as she loves Keitaro." The café owner said teasingly.

"She was just thanking me for letting her join Keitaro on his errand to fetch Motoko…"

"Give it a rest, girl. She loves you. And you love her right back. Nothing to be ashamed about." Haruka said with a smirk.

"I am not ashamed of my relationship with Keitaro OR Kaolla!" Kanako defended.

"Good! Glad to hear it. Can't wait to tell Granny Hina about it." The owner of the Hinata Café snickered as she watched the younger Urashima smack her forehead with her palm in frustration.

"If you must…" the other girl sighed.

"Hey, this is the kind of thing she loves hearing about! Keeps her alive longer." Haruka said laughingly.

"There are times I wonder if that is a good thing…" Kanako muttered.

* * *

><p>While Kaolla was being welcomed back by Shinobu, another form of re-introduction was occurring in Motoko's old quarters.<p>

"You will be my…instructor?" Motoko asked.

Mutsumi nodded. "Yes! I look forward to working with you, Motoko!" She said, smiling.

"This is certainly not what I was expecting. I was led to believe that the instruction would be done by a male." Motoko said with a frown.

"Usually it is, but male instructors have caused issues in the past which Keitaro has pretty much eliminated. I assure you I can do just as good of a job and make it worthwhile for you." The Okinawan girl said confidently.

"I would listen to her, Motoko. She's very good, and comes highly recommended." Keitaro said, smiling warmly at Mutsumi.

"Mmm…a compliment from THE Regent. You certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted, Keitaro." Mutsumi said, basking in the praise.

"I wouldn't have hired you if you weren't the best, Mutsumi." Keitaro said with a grin.

"You mean you didn't hire me just for my looks?" the Okinawan girl asked teasingly.

"Who am I to turn away great skills in such an excellent package?" The young man replied. Flirting with this girl was fun.

"Oh my! A 'package', am I? Does that mean you intend to 'unwrap' me sometime?" Mutsumi asked with a wink.

"That all depends on how well you do with our student here." Keitaro replied, gesturing toward the flabbergasted Shinmei-Ryu warrior. She had never seen the young man speak so…forward.

"Mmmm…so she's my incentive. You certainly know how to get the best from a girl, Regent." The Okinawan girl stated slyly, theatrically sizing up the worried student.

Motoko looked between Keitaro and Mutsumi curiously. She was surprised at their flirting and wondered how serious they were. She was also slightly concerned about Mutsumi being her instructor. She had known the Okinwan girl for a while, and she sincerely doubted that she would actually experience any suffering in her hands. Perhaps they were going to make her redeem herself in non-painful ways. While a part of her was somewhat relieved, another part wondered what ELSE she might be forced to experience.

Despite her doubts, Motoko continued with her questions. "W-Where will the training be performed? Here in my quarters?"

The Okinawan girl giggled. "As much as that would be fun, I'm afraid that's not possible. Luckily, Keitaro has managed to get the Japanese government to allow the re-opening of a nearby training facility."

"Training Facility?" The sword maiden asked.

Keitaro nodded. "How about you get yourself settled, Motoko? I'm sure the rest of the tenants would love to see you again. Perhaps you can use this time to inform them that you'll be…working with Mutsumi…on an Urashima family project. Just be mindful to be discreet. After dinner, you can even join the girls in the Hot Springs if you like. Afterwards, meet Mutsumi at the terrace. She'll take you to where your training will be held"

"Very well, Regent Urashima." Motoko said with a short bow.

* * *

><p>While Motoko and Mutsumi got re-acquainted with the rest of the tenants, Keitaro took the time to look over the Academy paperwork to ensure that everything was in order for Motoko's training. He had already done this prior to his trip to Kyoto, but felt the need to look it over once more in a feeble attempt to settle his nerves.<p>

The re-opening of the First Academy seemed so distant while they were still doing the paperwork, refurbishing the facility, and maintaining the equipment. But now that Motoko was here, Keitaro now had to finally face the reality of his choices. The school was officially open now, and he was the Regent. While he knew he had Kanako, Mutsumi, and Kaolla to rely on, he still felt a little bit of nervousness. Was he really ready for this? Was Motoko really ready for this? Was Mutsumi ready for Motoko?

Fortunately, a gentle voice interrupted his musings.

"Welcome back, big brother," He heard Kanako announce as she entered his room.

"Thanks Kanako, good to be back." The young man said, smiling. As his sister got close, he pulled her to him and held her closely.

To her credit, the Goth girl merely allowed herself to be embraced and then submitted to the kiss that immediately followed. She had now been kissed by the two people she loved the most and couldn't be happier. Almost. If only they were already in the Annex…

Once they broke the kiss, Keitaro asked, "So did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"A letter was delivered to you via confidential courier late yesterday. It looks like it came from Molmol. It even has the official royal seal." Kanako reported, pointing toward the eggshell colored legal sized envelope with ornate symbols in the corners.

Giving his sister a gentle squeeze, he released her and went over to his desk. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he examined the contents. After he read the document a couple of times, Keitaro turned to his sister and asked, "Have you gone over this?"

"Not yet, big brother. I was unsure whether or not I should. It was marked confidential and I did not wish to overstep my bounds." The Goth girl replied.

"Kanako, not only are you my sister, but you're my partner in all this. Of course you can look at this stuff. You're going to be involved in a lot of things when it comes to my duties as a Regent, and any official family business as the Heir. You were practically my secretary when I was running the inn, and we made it official when you became my Aide. I'm afraid you're not getting out from under me, little sister." He said with a wink.

Kanako just smiled and said, "It's where I prefer to be big brother, you know that."

"Yes, indeed I do." He replied, smiling at her warmly, and then turned his attention back to the document. "It seems like Molmol is officially recognizing my claim over Kaolla and sending over their congratulations. They're even…apologizing…for taking so long to acknowledge it. That's weird. Her status hasn't been official that long. I didn't expect them to say anything until about next year or so…"

"The Imperial Archive is rather keen on keeping records up to date, big brother." The Goth girl offered.

"Yeah, but this is different. This is them apologizing to me, not making excuses to the archive. They're getting squeezed by someone and it isn't us."

"Perhaps they finally got word that you are a Regent? They are trying to get back into your good graces, after all." Kanako suggested.

When Keitaro filed his claim over Kaolla, he did it as the Heir to the Urashima Family. That alone would have given him plenty of clout over whatever outstanding claims were being held over her. Once filed, the Imperial Archive would have immediately informed the Kingdom of Molmol, so it's not as though it was done secretly. However, he did make an official statement to the royal family to cease the practice of forcing very young princesses to attend the academy. The new academy would only accept applicants who were not only coming in voluntarily, but would have reputable and honorable sponsors. Infractions were to be met with significant fines, legal action, and removal of their membership to the Academy. While it was not an empty threat, he was not expecting this sort of response. But then again, it was only recently that he officially became the Regent…

"Perhaps, little sister. Either way, they intend to send an emissary over to deliver some sort of package. Apparently, it's what they send to everyone who they marry off a princess to." Keitaro said, still looking over the document.

"A package?" The Goth girl asked curiously.

"Yeah, we might want to ask Kaolla about it. Perhaps she knows." The young man replied.

"She and I will be seeing each other later in the hot springs. I shall ask her about it then, as soon as she is done telling me about all the things you two did together while you were away." She said suggestively.

"I was nothing but nice to her, big sister." The young man said honestly.

"I know you were. I think that what she wants to brag about. Don't worry, big brother. It's a girl thing." The Goth girl said wickedly.

"Fine, fine. Anything else I should know?" Keitaro asked, rolling his eyes. His two sisters have been very close lately, so it was not surprising that they'd be confiding like this.

Kanako shook her head. "No. The Annex is fully prepared. Motoko's paperwork merely requires a thumbprint and seal. Naru and Mistune are still keeping to their rooms. Oh, and Shinobu started serving snacks and drinks to the cleaning contractors."

"She has? So she approves?" The young man asked in surprise.

"Yes. Several old ladies handled the interiors while a few old men took care of the grounds. They were all very humbled by the facility. It appears that they held some reverence to the Hinata Inn grounds and were honored to be here. They even shared stories regarding the various buildings to Shinobu." Kanako explained.

"Stories?" Keitaro asked nervously.

"They did not discuss the Annex," Kanako assured, "but they did manage to relate stories about the various buildings and their function during various Imperial regimes."

The young landlord just stared in surprise. He had spent so much time studying ancient ruins that he never realized the historical significance of the very place he lived in. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed by this.

"The poor girl was nervous at first. But she was fine after she realized that there were still lots of work for her to do around the inn. She did miss you though, you should go down there and say hello…"

"I will. But I would much rather enjoy talking with my sexy little sister right now." Keitaro said with a smile.

"Oh? I suppose I can summon Kaolla for you then…" The Goth girl teased.

"I was referring to YOU, little sister." Keitaro said sternly, pulling his sister back into his arms. The younger Urashima smiled as she felt him squeezing her possessively and then slid his hand to her posterior for emphasis. "I'm not sure why you two keep thinking I'm referring to someone else when I talk about you. I'm even holding you with my hand on your yummy bottom for goodness sakes," he said, grinning as he felt her up through her clothes just to remind her of how much he enjoyed touching her. As his hands explored, he made an interesting discovery.

"Did you happen to forget something, little sister?" He said as he was unable to feel for her usual tiny knickers.

Kanako grinned and said, "I've been going without for the past few days, big brother. I find it easier when I go to and from the Annex. See what you've been missing out on by not taking liberties on your slave girls?"

The young man shook his head and laughed. "You are a bad girl, little sister…"

"Promise to punish me for it later?" She asked hopefully.

"We'll see." He replied with a grin.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"So all three of you will be moving into the Annex?" Asked the chef of the Hinata Inn sadly.

"Unfortunately, Shinobu. I don't want to fight with Naru and Mitsune over my relationship with Kanako and Kaolla anymore. It's not fair to subject them to any of this. I never cared when it was just me being harassed, but now it's becoming a problem for my little sisters." Keitaro replied.

"But…haven't they calmed down enough? I mean, they're hardly around anymore. Usually they just stay in their rooms. It's so lonely around the inn now. There used to be so many people in the dining room during meals, now it's either the three of you, or just the older girls joining me. How come we can't have meals like a big family anymore?" Asked Shinobu, her eyes watering a bit.

"Well, it would make for a rather awkward meal, for one. I'm sure Naru and Mitsune are feeling uncomfortable about this entire situation too. I don't want to force them to keep to themselves but I just don't know what to do anymore. If I could only get them to see reason, perhaps make them stop being so negative about me and my sisters somehow, then maybe we'd all be okay."

The young chef nodded. She was acutely aware of the tension and had been praying that all the tenants would figure out a way to get along again somehow. Sadly, her hope was never realized. Keitaro not only had two sisters fighting for him, but he had also become assertive in making sure nobody spoke ill of the two girls close to his heart. Because of this, conflict was almost always inevitable. And as much as Shinobu knew it was completely unfair to think about it, part of her longed for the better days where Keitaro was a pushover and everyone else was happy. They weren't all just tenants and a landlord, they were her family…and she just wanted her family back.

"We'll still show up for meals, Shinobu. That won't end. If we're only appearing in the inn for an hour or so at a time then maybe things will calm down some." Keitaro said soothingly.

"I don't think so, Sempai. I think part of the reason we have all this tension is because people are afraid of talking about the real issue. Unless that gets aired out, it won't really end." The young girl said sadly.

"Issue?" He asked.

"Yes. They like you, Sempai, but they don't want to admit it to themselves. It's so obvious too. They're doing everything they can to get your attention but they're going about it the wrong way. So instead of working out their feelings, they just take out their frustrations on Kanako because they're jealous of what she has with you. It's only a matter of time before they start going after Su too." Shinobu said softly.

Keitaro sighed and said. "I've heard as much. Even though I find it hard to believe, I'm not sure what I can do about it if it were true."

"Well, do you think that Motoko could talk to them?" She said hopefully.

"Motoko?" The young man asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She and I talked for a bit. Motoko feels really bad about how mean she was to you, and hopes that she can atone for herself by working for you. Maybe if you two could work things out between yourselves, she could probably talk to Naru and Mitsune on your behalf?"

Keitaro regarded the young girl thoughtfully as an idea began forming in his head. He began to smile as a plan started to form. "You know what, Shinobu? I think you're on to something," he said happily.

"I-I'm glad to help, Sempai." The chef replied, blushing a bit from the praise.

"For now though, we will probably still move into the Annex. I think seeing us less will make it easier for the older girls to adjust somewhat. Hopefully by the time that happens, I will have made a good enough impression on Motoko for her to speak positively on our behalf." Keitaro stated confidently.

"You know that Motoko likes you too, don't you Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"I've heard that too, Shinobu. But like I said, it's just very hard for me to believe." The young man said, shrugging indifferently.

"But why, Sempai? Don't you trust us?" The young girl asked. She felt a little hurt that her words weren't enough.

Keitaro thought for a moment. "I guess it just depends on what you want me to trust you with. I believe you when you tell me what's in your heart, Shinobu. But I have a hard time believing anyone when they say they can tell what's in someone ELSE's heart. I don't believe it's possible to really understand the inner working's of one's psyche unless it's theirs. The only people who can know that are Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune. So while it may seem that they like me, only THEY know if they really like me or not."

"But…what if they don't know themselves, Sempai?" Shinobu prodded.

"Then there's no way to tell. I mean, how would they know if they like me if they don't know themselves? Sure, someone may feel a bit confused and wonder what you're feeling. But deep down, I think they do know. In that jumble of emotions is the real feeling they have. The clutter is just there to hide their emotions or assist in their denial of it," the young man explained, speaking from experience.

Keitaro remembered how hard it was for him until he came to terms with how he felt about Kanako. Looking back, he knew exactly how much he loved his little sister. He just didn't know what to do about it. The indecision caused doubt and confusion until he finally brushed aside his fears and focused on what was most important to him. In the end, this allowed him to finally accept his true feelings for her.

"I don't know, Sempai. Sometimes, when a person is confused like that it's easier for other people to tell what's going on if they're on the outside." The young girl argued.

The young man thought for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Maybe the picture is clearer when you're further back from it all. I don't know. I guess I just have a hard time believing that someone likes me if I don't hear it from them. I mean, despite how much I trust you Shinobu, can you really be absolutely sure about how Motoko else feels about me? And could she really feel that much for me if doesn't trust me enough to tell me herself?"

"Well…admitting it is hard sometimes, Sempai…" Shinobu said, blushing slightly.

"I completely understand that. I remember feeling that way when I confessed to Naru a few years ago. But it was something I had to do for both of us. We would have kept playing games with each other until one of us stepped up. I just felt it was very important to let her know how I feel in order to move forward with my life. Luckily, that sparked a catalyst for her to make up her mind and take a chance with me. It was the only way to push any chance we had for a relationship forward." Keitaro remarked.

"It's not like Motoko or any of the girls could even start a relationship with you now anyway, Sempai. You've already got Kanako." Shinobu said, unable to hide her slight jealousy.

"So does that mean that since I'm in a relationship, I'll never really know how Motoko feels about me?" He asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, yeah. What would be the point of going through an embarrassing confession if there was no chance for you to ever be with that person?" Shinobu asked pointedly.

The young man just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess I just assumed that if someone really felt that strongly about me, it wouldn't really matter if I was in a relationship or not. I mean…just because someone tells me they like me, does that automatically obligate me to act upon it? Is that really the intent behind a confession? Why does expressing your feelings have to come with such expectations?"

Shinobu stared at her beloved Sempai thoughtfully, slowly realizing his perspective about sharing feelings was somewhat different from hers.

Keitaro sighed and shrugged. "Maybe my inexperience in relationships is making this hard for me to understand. I didn't really have much social interaction growing up, so maybe I have a different view about relationships and how they are built. Maybe I'm thinking too much about the act of admitting feelings and not the reasons or motivations behind why one would do it in the first place. I guess it's foolish to think that anyone would actually do something as deep and personal as admitting their feelings without expecting to get something in return," he said finally.

For a brief moment, Shinobu experienced a moment of clarity. Her Sempai was a selfless individual, perhaps a little too selfless. She, like many others, had always seen confessing one's love as an investment into a relationship. It was an act that required a clear and decisive response, far from the simple act of communication it truly was. Her Sempai obviously thought differently. He kept telling everyone how he felt about Kanako and Kaolla, and how everyone else were still his friends despite how awful they had been to him, but he never expected anything out of it.

She already knew that her Sempai was very different from everyone else. And she almost kicked herself for not already realizing that his views about things may be different than hers. Keitaro's newfound confidence allowed them to speak more openly, and this allowed her to have many enlightening conversations with him. She regarded him thoughtfully, thinking back to those discussions and slowly realized her Sempai's complicated emotional outlook. Shinobu looked over to the young man who seemed to be lost in thought. She reflected on their dialogue for a bit before coming to a decision.

"Sempai?" She asked, calling for his attention.

"Uh…yeah?" Keitaro answered as he was diverted from his musings. The young chef simply stared at him, searching longingly into his eyes. It was an odd feeling for the young man as he felt as if his soul was being judged by the young girl. Trusting in her completely, he merely stared back, waiting for whatever question the she might formulate next. To his surprise, she broke from his gaze, took a deep breath, and then walked toward the confused young man.

"Shinobu, wha…" Keitaro said as the girl wrapped her arms around him purposely, looking him in the eyes once again.

"Just listen, okay?" Shinobu interrupted. The young man wisely remained silent, seeing the girl preparing herself.

Tightening her embrace, the chef continued, "I-I love you. I've loved you for a long time, Sempai. The same way Kanako does. I just…wanted to let you know. It took me forever not to fall apart near you but I've finally grown up and I know what I want in life. One way or another, you're going to be in it. Just not sure how yet…"

"But Shinobu I…" the surprised landlord started, unsure how to react.

"I know you have Kanako and Kaolla, so I know I can't be your girlfriend or anything. I'm not really asking for that. I get what you're saying. I don't want to be pushy, and I don't really want anything from you right now except to believe what I tell you. Just please…try to think of me as more than a friend, but not exactly a girlfriend." The resident chef said firmly despite being extremely red faced.

"More than a friend, but not a girlfriend?" The landlord asked. How was that going to work?

"Yeah. Maybe like a little sister…but not like THAT! Not yet, at least. I don't know. It's just…You're special to me, Sempai. I don't want to be just your friend or your housekeeper, okay?" Shinobu said, finally stammering through her words.

The landlord regarded the young chef in surprise a moment, and then recovered with a smile. "All right, Shinobu. I'll do my best. And yes, I love you too. I never believed it when Kanako and Kaolla told me that you liked me. So it means a lot more to me to hear it from you. You're very special to me. I'm honored that you feel this way for me."

"I'm sorry I never told you, Sempai. But the other girls…" She started.

"It's okay, Shinobu. I mean, I had a hunch…and everyone else gave me enough hints…but I was never really sure. Actually, I'm also sorry I never listened to my little sisters either. They've been telling me about you too."

"Well, I admitted it to them first." Shinobu said softly.

"I see. I guess that's probably why my two evil little sisters keep on trying to push us together." Keitaro said, chuckling a bit.

"But why would they do that if they already have you, Sempai?" Shinobu asked, trying to fight off her blush to no avail.

"I honestly don't know. I think they believe it would make me happy to be closer to you. If you are uncomfortable with it, I can ask them to stop." The young man said in apology.

"It's not…bad, Sempai. I know they're okay with sharing. But I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. I mean…I like you. I just don't want to be…trespassing on you…or something." The girl answered awkwardly.

"Well…I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Shinobu. If the girls become unbearable at any time, I can tell them to stop. Although Kanako and Kaolla are the centers of my world, you are still a very dear person to me. While I wouldn't complain if we got close, it probably wouldn't be fair to you. My new responsibilities under Granny Hina prevent me from having…official relationships. It's really very hard for me to explain. In fact, I probably wouldn't be allowed to explain it to you unless you got…involved…" Keitaro said carefully.

"Involved?" Shinobu asked.

"Like I said, it's really very hard to explain without revealing details that I'm not allowed to share with just anyone." The young man answered.

"Not even me?" The young girl asked, somewhat upset. What was so important that he could share with his sisters but not with her?

"As much as you are very dear to me, Shinobu, I can't. It would get both of us in trouble." Keitaro answered.

"Trouble? With who?" The chef asked worriedly.

"Umm…have you ever noticed all the Imperial seals all over the various buildings on the property?" The landlord asked, hoping the girl would realize the significance.

"You mean, like the one in the Annex?" Shinobu asked.

Keitaro nodded and said, "Yeah, like the one on the Annex. There's reasons those seals are there, and that nobody but Urashima family members are allowed in those buildings. Violating these rules carry serious repercussions with the government."

"Is that why we have those special government people cleaning up around the complex now?" Shinobu wondered.

"Yes, that's part of it. I will be involved in a part of the family business and will be running it from the Annex." The young man wondered.

"And Kaolla, Motoko, and Mutsumi, are also part of this business?" Shinobu asked, slightly jealous that other girls get to work with Keitaro directly.

"In a sense, yes. I'm Kaolla's new guardian. She becomes my ward, and therefore part of the Urashima family by default. Mutsumi is my cousin, and I've hired her to work for me. Motoko will be…working under Mutsumi….probably with the assistance of Kaolla." The young man answered. While he left out specific details, he was still absolutely correct in his explanation.

After mulling over Keitaro's words for a few moments, Shinobu asked tentatively, "I-Is there a reason you don't want me to work for you, Sempai?"

Keitaro considered the young girl's question a moment, unsure how to respond. Eventually, he started to explain, "It's not really a matter of whether I want you or not, Shinobu. It's more a matter of who I'm allowed to hire into this…venture. It's a very exclusive family business, and our mandate from the Japanese Imperial government prohibits us from hiring anyone who is not already in the business…or not already a part of the Urashima family."

"Umm…is the job, hard?" The young girl prodded.

"Well, there are several jobs in the business. I can honestly say that Motoko and I will have the hardest jobs, although we will be doing very different things. Once again, I can't really share what the jobs are. There is a rather strict non-disclosure rule involved." Keitaro said honestly.

"Is Kaolla's job, hard?" Shinobu asked.

"It was. She already went through the…training…before. Her job is easier now since she only has to help Motoko." The young man replied, wondering if he has already shared too much.

"Sempai…I don't mean to be pushy…but I'm pretty sure I can be just as good as Kaolla..." The young chef asked, giving him a very determined look.

"Wait…what?" He asked in surprise. Clearly the girl wasn't aware of what she was asking, but the young man wasn't about to let her know too much.

"I want to work for you, Sempai. Not just be a tenant. I want to be your employee. Just like the other girls," Shinobu clarified.

"Shinobu, it's not that simple…" Keitaro tried to explain.

"Then make it simple, Sempai. I'm a big girl now. I can handle it." The chef replied, showing Keitaro the same formidable look that she showed Kanako a while back.

The Urashima Heir regarded the young chef a moment, admiring her resolve. Part of him wondered if he could really pull off his job as a Regent if the girls he loved could intimidate or manipulate him so easily. Smiling awkwardly he asked, "Are you sure, Shinobu?"

"Give me a chance, Sempai. Please." She asked, her eyes looking determined yet with a hint of pleading.

Keitaro had thought about letting Shinobu in on the secret regarding the Academy ever since he decided to move into the Annex. Without him living there, the responsibility for going around the inn and checking to see if anything required maintenance would fall on the resident housekeeper's shoulders. It was simple enough for her to report any issues to the Imperial Housing contractors, but that was supposed to be his job as a landlord. And having constant contact with the government maintenance people without being read into the Academy Decree statute would cause a lot of problems. The issue wasn't whether or not the young girl could be trusted, but that he had no idea how she would react to the information he'd share. She was open enough to accept he had a relationship with two girls, could she be open enough to accept the knowledge of what the Annex was originally designed for?

The young man sighed and said, "I have to talk to Granny Hina about this first, Shinobu. She's the head of the family after all. I will ask her opinion and we will see happens from there, all right?"

"T-Thank you, Sempai." Shinobu said.

"Don't thank me just yet, Shinobu," cautioned Keitaro. "You may not like what you find out. And then you'll be stuck holding onto a secret you hate for a long time."

"Is…is it really that bad?" The young chef asked carefully.

"It will really depend on your point of view. I can't tell how you will feel once you find out. It varies from person to person. I just hope I don't burden you with something you despise," the young man replied.

"So…it's a mental thing?" Shinobu pondered.

"I suppose you could say that," Keitaro said with a nod. "In fact, I think it's pretty safe to say that a mindset similar to Kanako, Kaolla, and Mutsumi, would be able to…relate…to this entire thing pretty well."

The young girl frowned and said, "But Sempai, they're all very different girls."

He smiled and said, "Not as much as you think…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Keitaro spent a good deal of time on the phone with Granny Hina talking about Motoko and the re-opening of the First Academy. While the Urashima Matriarch did not seem overly concerned, her questions regarding the completion of the various tasks she assigned him were pointed and purposeful. The young man felt relieved that he managed to answer all her questions to her satisfaction. That is, until he brought up Shinobu's desire to be informed of the re-opening of the First Academy. Upon asking whether or not it was possible to reveal the details of the Academy to the young chef, Granny Hina responded in her typical manner whenever her grandson asked her something that was both personal and embarrassing: laughter and teasing.

Eventually, the Urashima Matriarch calmed down enough to give Keitaro her endorsement of the young chef and even suggested that she be made an official employee of the Heir. She directed the young man to have Kanako draw up an employment contract that had a few specific documents which included the non-disclosure agreement regarding the Annex and the Imperial Decree. The wise old woman agreed that employing Shinobu in an official capacity would make his life as overall manager of the Hinata properties much easier if she was read into academy statute. While the young man was glad how easily his grandmother agreed with his reasoning, he couldn't help but feel he was being set up for something again.

Later that day, Keitaro shared his experience with Shinobu to his two little sisters only to be the brunt of even more laughter and teasing. After significant threats of punishment, Kanako and Kaolla finally calmed down despite constantly exchanging winks and knowing glances. The young man spoke to both girls at length about his concerns and was surprised to learn that despite how their attempts at bringing him and Shinobu together seemed merely for their enjoyment, they actually agreed with Granny Hina's assessment of the young chef and felt that she was honorable enough to keep their secret.

All that was really missing was some form of contract to make Shinobu an employee to the heir, and include verbiage to ensure that she would be discreet about the history of the Annex. Not surprisingly, Kanako had a contract already drawn up from the last time the young chef's inquired about being made an employee. All it needed was the additional documents and clauses that Granny Hina recommended. So despite his uncertainty, he decided to follow the advice his grandmother and little sisters. Keitaro instructed Kanako to complete the contract and have it presented to the young chef tonight at their next meeting over at the Hinata Café. This way, they could get the paperwork for both Motoko and Shinobu completed in one fell swoop.

It was going to be an interesting meeting at the café that night.

* * *

><p>"May I ask why Shinobu is joining us this evening, Regent Urashima?" The Shinmei-Ryu swordswoman asked as the private dining room in the Hinata Café began to fill. The young chef couldn't help but fidget under her gaze.<p>

"I was wondering about that too," added Mutsumi curiously, "Could it be that you have some interesting news to share with us about you two?"

Kanako and Kaolla snickered for a moment, and then tried valiantly to compose themselves when Keitaro turned to give them a rather stern look. Deciding to forestall any misunderstandings, the young man began to explain, "Shinobu approached me yesterday asking what part of my family's businesses I am involved with in Hinata. Specifically, she wanted to know what sort of work I was doing in the Annex and how you girls were helping me with it. Unfortunately, certain laws prohibit any of us from sharing this information to anyone who is not a member of or working for the Urashima family. Because of this, I've decided to offer her a permanent position as a Hinata Inn staff member reporting directly to myself and Kanako."

Shinobu blinked for a few moments, surprised that Keitaro went to such lengths just to reveal what they were working on. Part of her began to wonder if she had somehow gotten into something way over her head.

Kanako opened up a folder and placed a document and a fountain pen in front of the confused young girl. "This document will not only make you my big brother's employee, but it also provides all of us legal protection from any issues that occur once we share our family's Imperial directive to you."

"I-Imperial directive?" The young girl asked nervously.

"Yep! This isn't like some clique or anything, Shinobu. We really ARE involved in something important that we can't just share with anyone." Kaolla answered.

"That is correct. Everything we have done so far is part of assisting Keitaro in doing the job Granny Hina has given him. We do not take our tasks lightly. But before we can share anything with you, we require your stamp and signature on this document." Kanako added.

"Even you, Mutsumi?" The chef asked.

"Oh yes! Being Keitaro's distant cousin, I'm part of his family and I'm aware of what Granny Hina is expecting from him. I've been brought on to assist him in any way I can." The Okinawan girl answered airily.

"So why is Motoko here then?" Shinobu countered.

"We can't really answer that unless you sign up and become Keitaro's employee as a domestic servant of the Hinata Inn." Kanako answered.

The young chef looked at the document nervously, contemplating what to do.

Seeing her hesitation, Keitaro said soothingly, "You don't have to sign it, Shinobu. In fact, you don't have to do anything. There won't be any changes in what you do around here whether become my employee or not. That document really is more for our protection, than it is for your employment. You can walk away and nothing will change."

Unfortunately, the young man's words only helped stoke the flames of Shinobu's curiosity even more. Change was exactly what she had been wanting. But was this really the change she had been looking for?

"N-No. I'll sign it, Sempai. I trust you." Shinobu said quietly, reaching for the pen.

"He trusts you too, Shinobu. He's taking a very big risk just getting you involved…" Kanako stated frankly.

"She really won't be involved, little sister. This is only so that we can tell her without getting any of us in trouble." The young man scolded.

"She's right, you know," Mutsumi contributed. "The only safe way for everyone is if Shinobu becomes a retainer. This contract is a somewhat risky loophole." The young chef perked at the word 'retainer'.

"I realize that, girls. But it will be very difficult not to get Shinobu in the loop given that she's intimately involved in the day-to-day running of the Inn. Being an employee gives her a plausible excuse for involvement." The young man explained.

"Sempai, I really don't want to get you in trouble. It's okay if I don't know…" The young chef said nervously.

"No, Shinobu. It's fine. Doing this will not only keep all of us out of trouble with the law, but it also lets me take care of you better." He said, smiling.

"T-Take care of me?" Shinobu asked in surprise.

"Of course! I can officially give you a salary for your hard work at the inn, and being my official employee makes you eligible for benefits offered by the Urashima conglomerate. This way, you get medical insurance and tuition assistance."

"And you get to work for big brother! Think of all the wonderful things you can do for him! I bet you're gonna make him real happy with you…" Kaolla said cheerfully, despite the suggestive implications. Unfortunately, those were exactly what popped up into Shinobu's mind causing her to blush profusely.

"Kaolla, stop that. Don't make her nervous. I'm not hiring her for…that!" Keitaro scolded.

"I'm just sayin'…" the dark skinned girl said, winking at the blushing girl. Kanako and Mutsumi smiled discretely behind their hands in amusement. Motoko merely pursed her lips.

"Shinobu, don't mind Kaolla too much. I'll never make you do anything you don't want," the young landlord soothed.

"I know, Sempai. Su just likes teasing me. I'm used to it now." She said, smiling shyly as she signed her name on the form. In short order, Kanako signed the document as a witness, followed by Keitaro's signature and seal. The young chef was now officially an employee of the Urashima Heir.

"Yay! So does this mean Shinobu is one of us now?" The princess asked cheerfully.

"No, it means she's now my employee." Keitaro corrected.

"Yeah, like all of us." The dark skinned girl added with a grin.

"Kaolla…" The young man warned.

"How come I can be your employee but not be like them, Sempai?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"That's probably 'cause you aren't wearing one of these!" Kaolla said, pulling her leather collar into view.

"Kaolla!" Keitaro scolded.

"What? It's not like we need to hide it from her anymore…" The princess reasoned.

"I was hoping to break it to her a bit gentler, little sister." Keitaro grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't believe there is a realistic way to do that, Keitaro. I'm sure Shinobu would appreciate Kaolla's direct approach more than any sugar-coated attempts." Mutsumi mused.

"It also leaves no room for misinterpretation," Kanako agreed.

"Misinterpret what? Why is Kaolla wearing that? What's going on?" Shinobu asked anxiously.

Keitaro looked around at all the girls, took a deep breath, and began to explain. "Kaolla wears that because she's a slave girl."

"S-Slave girl?" Asked a shocked Shinobu.

"Maybe it's better if I start from the very beginning. You see, many generations ago, the Urashima family received an Imperial decree…"

Keitaro began to explain the history behind the Academy and the politics behind it. Both Kanako and Mutsumi would interject occasionally, adding certain facts and explaining details that were generally unknown except to trainees and instructors. Eventually he started speaking about more recent history and revealed how corruption occurred right around the turn of the century. The world wars were not kind to Imperial Japan and much of the Academy wound up in the control of corrupt government officials who bribed less reputable members of the Urashima family. Finally, he spoke of his first exposure to the Academy and how he met Kanako. Motoko and Shinobu listened in rapt attention when he started to explain their odd childhood and his battle with his family regarding his sister and the corruption. The Goth girl looked at her brother proudly as he spoke of cornering the family once he got out of their thumb, and then surprising everyone by working with Granny Hina to take controlling interest in many of the company's holdings and then taking back the Academy by force. Mutsumi nodded encouragingly as he enumerated the changes he had made, such as the removal of the last corrupt Regent, the claiming of Kaolla Su, and finally the re-opening of the First Academy in the place of its roots…the Annex.

The Shinmei-Ryu warrior stared at Keitaro as she digested his words. While his explanation corroborated what she learned from her sister, he managed to bring to light the various facts that made the Academy less fearsome than she had originally anticipated. She knew that training would not be easy, as both Kanako and Su spoke of the hardships they endured under the corrupt Regents. However, she was heartened knowing that while she would be put through her paces, she would not be abused and taken advantage of as the other two slave girls were.

Shinobu merely sat in shock, finally putting together the facts behind the Annex, the Imperial Seals, and the secrecy behind Keitaro's work. While she didn't completely agree with the Emperor's mandate, she was proud that her Sempai saw the benefit of the Academy and how hard he pushed to turn it into something that would elevate his family's honor. The young girl was also amazed at what he did not only for Kanako, but for Kaolla as well. She couldn't believe how badly he was misjudged by the older tenants. How could they miss what an amazing and honorable man he was? She vowed to do whatever she could in order to support Keitaro, and would try to keep an open mind about his job and the Academy from now on.

"So does this mean Kanako wears a collar too?" Mutsumi asked, breaking a few folk out of their quiet contemplation.

Kanako smiled and pulled down the high lacy collar of her Gothic style blouse to reveal a collar similar to what was worn by the princess. "Yes, Mutsumi, I also wear one proudly," she revealed.

"That's so fun! You girls are so lucky!" The Okinawan girl said excitedly. Motoko, on the other hand, looked at the two collars speculatively.

"No, I'm the lucky one. I get to have two wonderful slave girls," Keitaro said smiling.

"Regent Urashima, I wish to ask a question that has been with me for a while but I have been afraid to ask it for it may seem disrespectful." Motoko asked carefully.

"Ask away, Motoko. I would much rather be direct with all of you anyway…" he replied.

"I was just curious why you would refer to your two slave girls as your…sisters." The sword maiden asked quietly.

"Simply because that's how I've related to them ever since I met them," Keitaro explained. "While Kanako was really a close friend of mine from childhood, she was introduced to me as my sister. So as we grew up and got close, we both chose to keep referring to each other like that. When she calls me her 'big brother', it sounds more like an endearment than a position in the family. Similarly, Kaolla saw me as a big brother when she first met me, and I always saw her as a little sister to take care of. When our relationship changed, I couldn't call find a more endearing thing to call her than my 'other little sister'. And given that I was already using that endearment to Kanako, it just felt natural to call Kaolla that as well."

"So…it's not a sister complex thing, Sempai?" Shinobu asked cautiously. Motoko leaned slightly forward, interested in the response. The rest of the girls at the table were too stunned to react. Luckily, Keitaro had a quick response.

"I can't really say, Shinobu," the young man answered honestly. "I don't know how it feels to have a real blood related sister. Kanako and I grew up in different places, and were treated in different ways. Our only interaction was playtime during certain times of the day and evening. We each spent our meals, holidays, schooling, and family interactions separately. So while she is my sister on paper, she's really more like a lifelong friend to me. I don't love Kanako or Kaolla because I see them as 'little sisters', I love them because they are two very special girls…and that's the only endearment I can think of that would give my feelings for them any justice."

"Love you too, big brother." Kaolla said bashfully. Kanako merely smiled in that special way that she only reserved for Keitaro. It spoke volumes over anything anyone else could say.

"Ummm…is it true that you actually consider me a little sister too, Keitaro?" Shinobu asked shyly. The two slave girls couldn't help but look at each and share a knowing grin.

Keitaro just smiled and said, "You're a very special girl to me, Shinobu. You should know how much since I already told you. So yes, in way… you're my little sister too."

Mutsumi looked between the smiling Regent and the blushing chef then asked, "Oh my! Did you happen to confess certain feelings to our adorable little chef here, Keitaro?"

"Yeah, but not after she confessed to him first." Kaolla answered gleefully. Next to her, Motoko tensed a moment, but eventually relaxed after she closed her eyes. The reaction was not lost on Kanako.

"How exciting! Congratulations, Shinobu!" Mutsumi exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"It's not like it's anything special. I just…wanted him to know I felt." The chef admitted.

"I'm sure you will find that being honest will always be the better option, Shinobu. Being open with your feelings for him will turn out being much better for you in the long run. And you already know that none of us mind if you and big brother got close," Kanako contributed. Motoko began to bristly slightly until Keitaro spoke up.

Keitaro merely rolled his eyes and said, "For goodness sakes, she admitted her feelings just for the sake of admitting them. She didn't do this to start a relationship. She just wanted to be honest, and I respect her for that. I intend to treat her the way I always have, and any closeness that happens will be her choice. I'll only be as friendly as she wants me to be."

"As friendly as she wants, eh?" Kaolla said, giving the blushing chef an exaggerated wink.

"You girls are so awful! Maybe I should have had Shinobu sign her form without you girls around…" Keitaro scolded half-heartedly.

"We are merely welcoming her into the circle, big brother." Kanako said, grinning.

"Yes! We wouldn't tease her if we didn't like her." Mutsumi explained.

"Just our way of making Shinobu feel welcome, y'know?" Kaolla addes, grinning sheepishly.

"You girls certainly have a strange way of showing it," Keitaro replied dryly.

Shinobu realized that her Sempai was once again trying to protect her. Even though it was just simple teasing, she still felt honored that Keitaro would go out of his way to deflect them away from her. "It's okay, Sempai. You don't have to make them stop just for me," she said as she smiled warmly at her beloved landlord.

"Well, I don't want them to get started on you like that. Besides, we also still need to take care of Motoko." Keitaro replied.

"Agreed. The sooner we get Motoko's paperwork done, the sooner we can get back to teasing big brother's newest cuddling prospect." Kanako stated in a tongue-in-cheek fashion. Kaolla and Mutsumi giggled mirthfully.

"Oh yes! And this way, Keitaro gets two cuddling prospects!" Mutsumi said, winking at Motoko teasingly.

Despite her valiant effort, the sword maiden could not stop her blush. The color on her face was not lost on the rest of the girls. Motoko sighed, realizing that she was probably in for worse teasing than Shinobu. Thankfully, Keitaro came to her rescue.

"Girls, this is serious," the young man stated firmly. "Before I can make her an official trainee, she needs to fill out some paperwork per the Imperial decree. It's a big step for Motoko and I don't want her to think we are not taking her decision seriously. This will change her life! As the representatives of the new First Academy, I want to make sure she feels assured that she will be treated fairly and receive the best training we can offer."

Every slave girl at the table straightened up as soon as Keitaro spoke in THAT official tone of voice. They quickly dropped their playful demeanor and took on a more submissive and respectful pose. The effect on each of them amazed both Shinobu and Motoko, making them realize who really had control of the discussion. While the Regent allowed the girls to be playful and carefree, when he demanded their attention he got it. There was no question who owned these girls.

Not to mention, the stern and confident Keitaro sparked some rather interesting feelings that needed investigating.

"My apologies, big brother," Kanako said softly as she laid out several documents on the table. "Here are the forms as required by the decree. The last document will require her thumbprint."

If Shinobu had not seen it, she would have never believed it possible. Her eyes practically bugged out at the sight of the surprisingly submissive Goth girl. She watched slack-jawed as Kanako walked Motoko through the signing process demurely and respectfully.

"Please look them over, Motoko. And let me know if you have any questions." Keitaro asked, still remaining in his business like tone.

"I'm afraid that I don't know enough about what I am looking at in order to tell if anything is out of order, Regent Urashima." The sword maiden confessed as she looked at the documents neatly organized in front of her.

"Well, then perhaps we can make it simple. Do you really wish to receive training to be a slave girl, Motoko?" Keitaro asked simply.

Shinobu gasped slightly at the direct question, and then noticed that the other slave girls immediately looked up to see her response.

"Y-Yes, Regent Urashima," Motoko replied softly.

"Why do you wish to receive this training, Motoko?" Keitaro inquired.

"I have acted dishonorable toward you in the past, Regent Urashima. I wish to atone for my wrongs. I believe that this training will not only allow me serve you in penance, but will also allow me to learn something of myself that I had not known before." She replied, realizing how easy it was to feel submissive during this inquiry.

"Were you coerced or forced in any way to take this training?" He continued.

"No, Regent Urashima." Was the honest reply.

"Do you understand that you will be taught how to please men in many ways, and that you will be made to trained on how to participate and perform many types of sexual interactions?"

Motoko swallowed noticeably and answered, "Yes, Regent Urashima." Shinobu's eyebrows climbed to her hairline as she thought of the implications.

"Do you understand that you will be required to obey the rules and instructions given to you by the school's instructors and administration? And do you also understand that failure to obey will result in punishments in a manner which may or may not go beyond your requested boundaries?"

"Y-Yes, Regent Urashima."

"Do you understand that by signing these forms, you are effectively giving yourself completely to the First Academy of Exceptional Servants? That your mind and body become the property of the Academy until we deem you ready to serve at your best capacity?"

"Yes, Regent Urashima."

"And lastly, do you understand that your aptitude and skills will be tested by…a Regent…on a regular basis throughout your training and that their input will be a primary factor in whether or not you graduate from this academy?" Keitaro asked, hiding his discomfort.

Motoko took a deep breath and then nodded, "Yes, Regent Urashima". Shinobu looked on in shock, finally realizing what the sword maiden's role in the Academy will be. Looking around, she watched the other slave girls staring at her intently.

Turning to his little sister, he asked, "Kanako?"

"She is being truthful and does not appear to have been coerced, big brother." The Goth Girl replied.

"Kaolla?"

"I think she really means it, big brother." The dark skinned girl replied.

"Mutsumi?"

"She shows a sincere desire to both learn and redeem herself, Regent Urashima." The Okinawan girl replied.

"All right. Motoko, please sign the forms. Kanako, please point out where her signatures need to be." Keitaro instructed.

The sword maiden felt as if she was sleepwalking through the signing process. She just stared dumbly as Kanako rattled off the names of each document and pointed out various clauses that she needed to take note of. Shortly afterward, they were done.

"Good job, little sister." He said, smiling a bit. "Congratulations Motoko, you are officially the first student of the new First Academy of Exceptional Servants."

"Ummm…can I cheer now?" Kaolla asked sheepishly, completely breaking Keitaro's serious tone. Next to her, Mutsumi and Kanako stifled their snickers.

Keitaro rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes, you can cheer now."

"Yay, Motoko!" She cheered coming around the table to hug the dazed sword maiden.

"Welcome to the Academy, Motoko. I promise to do my best in teaching you," Mutsumi said pleasantly.

Shinobu, on the other hand, was still in shock. Her mind was reeling at seeing not only Kanako behave submissively, but also at Motoko formally volunteering to receive training on how to be a slave girl. The dumbfounded chef would have probably kept staring if it wasn't for the Goth girl catching her attention.

"Are you all right, Shinobu?" Kanako asked.

"Did…did Motoko just..?" The chef asked.

"Yes, she just did. It really happened. Right in front of you." The Goth girl confirmed.

"Then…she's…is she really?"

"Yes, we're pretty certain that she is."

"But she's always been so forceful…so powerful…and very strong willed…" Shinobu stammered as she watched Motoko smiling slightly under praises of Kaolla and Mutsumi.

"Like myself?" Kanako asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, like you…oh…" The young girl answered absently, then gasped realizing the point she almost missed.

"Being submissive is not about being weak, Shinobu. It is about giving yourself to someone. An exchange of power, to put it simply. Preferably someone you care deeply about. Strength, in all forms, have very little to do with it." The Goth girl explained, looking lovingly at her big brother who was looking over the paperwork that just got signed.

"And will she really…with Keitaro?" Shinobu asked, carefully.

Kanako grinned and said, "Yes, and I have a feeling that even though she seems uncomfortable with it, that deep inside she's REALLY looking forward to it."

"D-Does this mean that Keitaro will only be close to submissive girls?"

"No, he will be close to anyone who wants to be close to him…and doesn't hurt him."

Shinobu's mind was still reeling at all the revelations. Not only was she having difficulty completely understanding what had occurred, but her limited knowledge of this lifestyle kept bringing up dark and scary ideas to her mind. Finally, she asked somewhat carefully, "So has he ever…forced himself on any of you?"

The Goth girl snorted and said, "Unfortunately, no. We have to practically throw ourselves at him sometimes even though we've made it clear that he can have us whenever he wants. Thankfully, he has gotten better and takes the initiative a lot more often these days. Hopefully, he'll actually take us forcefully sometime in the near future."

Unable to hide her surprise, Shinobu asked, "You really want him to…do that?"

Kanako grinned wickedly and said, "I cannot think of anything hotter than Keitaro taking me by surprise and ravishing me forcefully. As his slave girl, it would be the most effective way of making me feel owned and wanted. Do you really think I would have given myself to him if I didn't want him to do these things to me?"

The young chef just blushed. As scary as it sounded, the Goth girl made a pretty good point.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

While knowledge of the history and purpose of the Annex did not change Shinobu's day to day activities, it made her feel better knowing that her Sempai had trusted her with some very privileged information. So many things made more sense now. Everyone on Keitaro's staff spoke of the First Academy openly around her, and it felt very comfortable knowing that they were no longer hiding anything from her. For the first time, she actually felt like she was treated like an adult.

Since that evening, she had spoken to all of the slave girls at length about their roles and relationships with her Sempai. They were all very open and direct, and the young chef found it extremely refreshing. It certainly was a strange dynamic, and it took a long conversation with Mutsumi before she finally began to wrap her mind around it. It seemed like so much of it revolved around trust, something which had been in short supply at the Inn for the past few months. Despite the romantic notion of giving ones self to someone else completely, the young chef wasn't sure she would ever be capable of anything like that…even with Keitaro. Luckily, the sister slaves seemed to be quite aware of this. So even though Kanako and Kaolla still encouraged her to pursue a closer relationship with their big brother, they all agreed that the young chef was not obligated or required to join them in the lifestyle they had chosen.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop Shinobu from feeling slightly jealous when Kaolla would describe the details of her trysts with Keitaro in the Annex. While the activities sounded both interesting and exciting, they were also extremely scary and painful at the same time. Could it really be as fulfilling as she described it?

This prompted the young girl to ask Motoko why she voluntarily joined the Academy to receive training. Was it really just for penance? Or was there something more? The sword maiden merely blushed, stating that her honor demands that she go through the entire program and graduate. She saw the training as a challenge, and the Heir of the Shinmei-Ryu would answer the call. Remarkably, Motoko's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of her skills being…evaluated…by the Regent. Shinobu couldn't help but wonder if she might be a bit more eager than she let on.

Out of curiosity, Shinobu asked whether or not she would be allowed to visit the Annex. The slave girls informed her that it would be up to Keitaro. While the documents she signed permitted her to know about the Academy, it didn't specify whether or not she would be allowed in it. The young chef did find it odd that the slave girls recommended she ask their beloved landlord what her attire should be if she were to be allowed to visit. Somehow, the conspiratorial grins Kaolla shared with Kanako and Mutsumi made her wonder exactly what they meant by "proper attire".

* * *

><p>"Thinking about the paintings, Motoko?" The Okinawan girl asked as she began undressing in the Receiving Room.<p>

"Y-Yes…they were…interesting." The sword maiden replied, the images still dominating her brain. She had been fascinated by the very well done art that graced the hallway despite how they very blatantly depicted slave girls in various forms of bondage and discipline. Much like Kaolla, certain ones resonated with her more deeply than others.

"Hopefully, they didn't scare you." Mutsumi mused, folding her clothes into one of the drawers.

"I admit that a few intimidated me, but not enough to scare me away." Motoko confessed. Her nervousness was evident as she began to remove her own garments and placed them into the drawer her instructor left open for her.

"That's good to hear. Their intent is to prepare you mentally and help place you in the correct mindset. Much like how slave girls are not allowed clothes or belongings in the Annex. It reinforces the feeling that you are someone else's property now." The Okinawan added as she fastened her own personal collar around her neck. She had hoped that Keitaro would give her one, but decided to wear the collar given by her mother instead. Being an uncollared slave girl in the new First Academy just didn't sit well with her.

"Are you sure it wasn't just to make it easier for…the Regent…to molest us?" Motoko asked, somewhat nervously as she undressed.

"While that is also true, it wasn't the main intent. Besides, I have something else for that…" Mutsumi said with a smile

"And what would that be?" The anxious student asked.

"We'll get to that once you're completely naked and ready, Motoko." The Okinawan replied, standing next to her open clothes drawer. She wasn't going to lock hers without getting her student ready first.

Under the gaze of her new instructor, Motoko was finally naked and all her garments were placed in the appropriate drawer. Mutsumi looked in the drawer, nodded her approval, and closed it shut. She then shut her own drawer and led the sword maiden across the room to the long drawers. The instructor smiled as she saw what the Regent thoughtfully left for her and her student. Happily, she pulled out Motoko's personalized training restraints.

"W-What is that?" The sword maiden asked.

"These are your restraints," Mutsumi replied. "Trainees are to be restrained at all times. It is up to the instructor or a Regent to decide whether or not a trainee can be released from their restraints during lessons or testing. Keitaro was kind enough to supply you a complete set of comfortable cuffs and bindings."

Motoko looked at the leather contraption nervously, unconsciously covering herself with her arms. Despite her mental preparation, the thought of being restrained still scared her a bit.

"Whenever you're ready, Motoko, I would like you to raise your hair so that I may wrap this part around your neck." The Okinawan girl instructed, holding up the collar portion of the restraint up for her student to see.

After taking a deep calming breath, Motoko lifted up her hair allowing Mutsumi to fasten the collar around her neck securely. It had a very solid looking D-ring in front, and the back had a long leather flap that dangled down her back to which to smaller cuffs were attached. She tugged the collar a few times to ensure it was secure before she proceeded to unstrap the wrist cuffs.

"All right, now give me your wrists one at a time." The instructor ordered.

The sword maiden took another deep breath and placed her left arm behind her back. Her heart began to race as she felt the cuffs being wrapped around her wrists. She felt it tighten just slightly, only to have it loosen just slightly and maintain a snug fit. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she instinctively placed her other arm behind her back. Despite her instinct to flee, she remained still while her other wrist was similarly secured. Then much to her surprise, she felt yet even more leather wrap around her upper arms, just above her elbows. She wondered what they were for until she felt the arm cuffs get pulled slightly together. Soon, her arms were securely folded behind her, causing her to stick her chest out slightly.

"That looks very good on you, Motoko," the Okinawan girl said with a smile. "How about you see if you can wriggle yourself out of that while I put your ankle cuffs on?"

Motoko nodded as she tried to twist her wrists and move her arms trying to get out of the restraint. Unfortunately, the leather contraption prevented any movement that would allow her to free her wrists. She twisted her body slightly, trying to give her arms additional purchase, but the position of the cuffs on her arms left no options. At a last resort, she tried to reach the buckles with her fingers only to realize that they were out of her reach. Before she knew it, Mutsumi had buckled the ankle cuffs securely, and snapped a short chain between them. Slowly she began to realize how helpless she was. For the first time in her adult life, she was truly at someone else's mercy.

"So do your arms hurt at all, Motoko?" Mutsumi asked.

"N-No. The restraints are secure yet not constricting. I am unable to get myself free." The sword maiden answered nervously.

"Good. So how does it feel to be in the same predicament as the third painting in the hall?" The Okinawan girl asked cheekily.

"I-I feel nervous," Motoko answered honestly. "Being naked and bound is a new experience. I feel quite vulnerable being unable to defend myself at the moment." Unconsciously, she kept trying to subtly wiggle her arms out of the restraints despite how fast and secure they held her.

"Defend yourself? From what? Or should I ask…from who?" Mutsumi asked leadingly, watching the trainee's body react to being bound. While her student was quite nervous, she wasn't in a panic and she obviously had full control over her flight instinct.

"F-From whatever you or Keitaro have planned for me." The sword maiden admitted.

"You know we don't intend to hurt you any more than is required for your training, don't you? And neither Keitaro nor I bear any ill feelings toward you. Everything you experience, despite how uncomfortable or exhausting, will be for your benefit as outlined in your slave contract." The Okinawan girl soothed, as she picked up a leash.

Eyeing the leash anxiously, the bound student replied, "I know. I fear my Shinmei-Ryu training does not help matters. It is a new feeling for me to be in such a defenseless state."

"It's natural to be scared when you're tied up for the first time. I know I was. But this time you're fortunate that you're with people who won't take advantage of you. At least, not yet." Mutsumi said with a wink.

Motoko looked at the Okinawan girl worriedly, realizing that she had no way to fight off anyone who chose to make perverted advances on her person. Not even Keitaro.

"Don't worry, Motoko," Mutsumi soothed. "That won't happen for a while. For now, we'll focus on getting you used to being constantly naked and in restraints. Eventually, you'll get to a point where you will feel naked without them. For now though, we have lots of equipment and furniture available to help you get used to being tied up and put on display. While they won't stop anyone from touching you, they will prevent any form of sexual intercourse."

"I-I am to be put on display?" The bound student asked nervously.

"You're a slave girl now, Motoko. You need to accept that you are now property, and will often be put on display by whoever owns you. Granted, neither your family nor the Regent intend to have you sold to anyone. But it is part of your slave training in order to get over any shyness and embarrassment over being looked at. And since Keitaro pretty much owns you now, he is entitled to observe your naked form whenever he wants." The Academy Instructor stated jovially.

Motoko tensed a moment, and then relaxed as she took in a deep breath. This was what she agreed to. Given her past mistakes, Keitaro was entitled to much more than merely perusing her naked form. After all, he did own her now…in a legal sense. She had to learn to accept the fate she had put herself in.

Before she could get deeper into her introspection, they were interrupted by the opening of the door from the portrait hallway and a new person entering the room. Motoko instinctively began to squirm in an attempt to cover herself to no avail.

"Heyas! Sorry I'm late!" Greeted a cheerful Kaolla Su.

"Not a problem, Kaolla, Motoko and I hadn't even gotten started yet," Mutsumi said happily.

"Wow, that arm binder looks like it fits you perfectly Motoko. Does it budge any?" The princess asked as she gave the bound sword maiden a once over.

"N-No. It is quite secure..." The helpless sword maiden answered. What in the world was Su doing here?

"That's so awesome! I didn't think it would fit you, but I guess I was wrong. Big brother does great work!" The dark skinned remarked as she walked around Motoko's bound form.

"This was made by K…Regent Urashima?" Motoko asked.

"Yep! He fixes the equipment and stuff around the Annex. And if he has extra leather and stuff, he makes these restraints. I'm usually his test subject." Kaolla answered happily as she began to undress.

"Test subject?" The bound girl asked, wondering why the princess was here.

"Uhuh! He puts them on me to see if I can get out of them. Says it's because I'm more limber than Kanako or something. He even tickles me sometimes if he thinks I'm not trying hard enough to get free. Personally, I think he just likes seeing me squirm. I don't mind, though. It's fun! And if I'm lucky, he actually takes advantage of me afterwards." The princess said with a wink, closing the drawer she had placed her clothes in with a bump from her hip.

"If you're…lucky?" Motoko asked as she watched the now naked princess walk across the room and open up the same large drawer Mutsumi accessed to get her restraints.

"Hehe…yeah. Big brother isn't like the old regents that always wanted to sample every slave girl that came near 'em. He cares about us and doesn't want us to get abused like that anymore. That's what makes him so great…and so annoying at the same time. I love him a lot, and I wanna make him happy. I just wish he'd let me make him feel good without me having to beg. I didn't become his slave girl to be treated like a delicate china doll. I wanna be abused by my Master, darnit!" Kaolla said while pouting playfully.

Mutsumi laughed and inquired, "I thought he had gotten better, though?"

"Yeah, he has and it's been great! Kanako and I are really happy at how assertive he's been since the Kyoto trip so I shouldn't really complain. It's just that sometimes I wish he was as pervy and demanding like the old regents, you know?" Kaolla said sheepishly as finished putting on her collar.

"I can completely understand that," the Okinawan girl said with a smile.

"You actually want him to…use you more?" Motoko asked curiously. Tsuroko had led her to believe that it was a common practice by Academy regents to use the slave girls under their care often, so Keitaro probably had both slave girls constantly on their backs. In addition, it was also a common belief among the older tenants that Keitaro had sex with Kanako every time they were alone. Hearing that the young man was not as sexually aggressive as she expected was a bit disconcerting.

"You bet!" answered Kaolla as she began to wrap a pair of cuffs around her ankles. "Even though we spend a lot of time together, we didn't really have sex all that much. It's funny, Kanako and I pretty much gave our bodies to him, but he's so worried about abusing us like how the old Regents did that he kinda treated us with kid gloves. Heck, I don't know how Kanako can stand it. They've been together for years, and he only recently started using her regularly. Did you know that before he collared me, he only slept with her in the Inn ONCE?"

"Just once? Are you certain?" The bound sword maiden asked. She was informed by Mitsune that the Urashima siblings practically had sex every night!

"Yeah. Big brother didn't wanna to upset you older girls so they only did it in the Annex. Didn't work though…" the princess sighed as she began to work on putting on her wrist cuffs. The sword maiden merely looked away guiltily.

"Hey now, none of that. He's already forgiven you. He even told you that you didn't have to go through with this." Mutsumi soothed, stroking the bound student's hair gently.

"I know, Mutsumi. I just don't know if I can forgive myself." Motoko said softly.

"Well, that's what your training is going to be about," the Okinawan girl said cheerfully. "You're here to redeem yourself to Keitaro by showing him how good you are at being a slave girl! I know you feel bad about the unpleasant things you did to him in the past, and I doubt you'll ever forget them. So what we'll do is teach you more…interesting…ways to interact with our beloved Regent. That way, you'll be able to create so many pleasant and fulfilling memories to replace the upsetting ones until they become a thing of the past. That is what you really want, isn't it?"

The sword maiden blushed and fidgeted under the knowing gaze of the two slave girls. "I…umm…y-yes..." she sighed finally.

"Hehe…that's kinda what we thought," said Kaolla. "We figured that after Tsuroko told you about the Academy, you'd jump at the chance to get into it. I mean, think about it: you get to learn how to make a guy feel good, you get to perform what you learn on Keitaro, and you can be close to him indefinitely while not having to admit how you feel about him."

"No! That's not…I mean…I don't…" Motoko stammered.

"My room has been next to yours for years, Motoko. And I'm a light sleeper." The dark skinned girl said with a wink. Mutsumi merely smiled and shrugged.

Unable to help herself, the sword maiden blushed furiously. It was bad enough that her current state left her feeling rather exposed and vulnerable. Realizing that both Mutsumi and Kaolla had already seen through her reasons for accepting this penance made her feel even more so. "Please don't tell him..." She begged softly.

Mustumi smiled warmly and said, "We won't. But trust me when I say that you should probably think about telling him sometime soon. Preferably before he has to…test you."

"But…why?" Motoko asked.

"Our beloved Regent has only recently begun to use his slave girls in a…satisfactory manner." The Okinawan girl said, winking slyly at the giggling Kaolla Su. "And even with my affectionate history with Keitaro, he still has not obliged himself with my body despite how I've blatantly offered it to him. While he has a healthy libido, he also has an even healthier respect for those he cares for. And I fear that unless you two establish an appropriate level of closeness, he may hesitate when it comes time to evaluate your skills."

The restrained sword maiden pondered this a moment. While she believed that Keitaro probably did not partake of his slave girls as often as she had initially been told, a small part of her wondered if it was because of their physiques. Both Kanako and Kaolla had slim figures and small chests, and Motoko wondered if this had anything to do with why he did not use them as much. On the other hand, the sword maiden knew she had a significantly more attractive figure and a more substantially endowed chest. Surely she could tempt him, remembering the times he caught him looking at her exposed body in the past. However, it still didn't answer why he wouldn't jump at the chance of sleeping with Mutsumi. She was voluptuous and well endowed. Certainly he would have found her desirable. Was it because of their blood relation, perhaps?

Motoko broke out of her internal musings and said, "I find it difficult to believe that he would ignore a helpless captive that is conveniently naked and restrained…"

Mutsumi smiled at Kaolla conspiratorially and said, "Very well, would you be willing to test that theory? I'm willing to bet that if we were to put you in a vulnerable and easily accessible position, Keitaro will not take advantage of you as you expect."

"To test such a bet, I would have to put myself at his mercy!" Motoko argued.

"He already owns you. It's not as if he isn't entitled to your body already." The Okinawan girl replied.

The sword maiden thought for a moment and said, "And what would I have to gain from making this bet. I stand to get ravished unwillingly if I agree to this."

Kaolla snickered and said, "Unwilling?"

Motoko merely blushed and looked away, cursing how well they could read her.

Mutsumi just winked at the princess and said, "On the very unlikely chance that he DOES take advantage of you, I will first offer my congratulations since you managed to get further with him than I have. And then I shall allow you to continue your training with less formidable restraints."

"What do you mean…less formidable?" The bound Shinmei-Ryu warrior asked, curious.

"I mean that instead of going through your training in that delicious and very effective looking arm binder, I will merely restrain you using simple leather cuffs like Kaolla is currently wearing right now." The Okinawan answered.

"Su is hardly restrained..." Motoko challenged.

"That's because I'm haven't locked her cuffs together yet. Kaolla, turn around please." Mutsumi ordered.

The princess obligingly turned around, putting her wrists behind her back. The Okinawan instructor took out a double clip from the long drawer and locked the dark skinned girl's cuffs together. For good measure, she also locked a short chain between the girl's ankle cuffs as well.

"There! So instead of what you are wearing now, you'll be restrained like this!" The Okinawan said, turning Kaolla around gently so that the sword maiden could see her level of restraint. While the cuffs did allow more freedom than the arm binder, it still held the young girl securely.

Motoko seemed to consider it, seeing how she would have slightly more freedom. "And what if I lose this bet?" She asked carefully.

"You tell him how you feel." Mutsumi said happily.

"What?" The sword maiden asked in shock.

"Preferably after I teach you how to kneel properly. And then sometime before your first evaluation, I want you kneel in front of him, look him in the eyes, and tell him that how you've loved him for many years now." The Okinawan said with firm nod. Kaolla merely snickered at the stammering Shinmei-Ryu warrior.

"But…I can't…" Motoko sputtered.

"Otherwise, I'll make you wear this during training until you tell him." Mutsumi said as she pulled out a bright red ball gag attached to a leather strap.

"You wouldn't!" The bound Shinmei-Ryu student complained.

"This way," the Okinawan instructor continued despite the Motoko's protests, "you won't be able to say a thing. And I won't allow you to say anything else during training until after you admit your feelings to him."

"You're awful, Mutsumi." Kaolla said smirking.

"Aren't I, though?" Mutsumi said, winking at the now restrained princess.

"I can't wear…that!" Motoko complained.

"Sure you can! I've worn bigger ones, and that's a pretty comfy size." The princess remarked.

"Y-You have?" The sword maiden asked in surprise, forgetting that Kaolla had already been through this before.

"Trust me when I say I've had bigger things in my mouth, Motoko." The dark skinned girl said with a wink. Motoko could only gasp and blush.

"Oh my! You're such a naughty girl, Kaolla. You do realize that I'm extremely jealous of you for that, right?" Mutsumi said teasingly. The Okinawan girl's attempts at enticing their beloved Regent into taking her were pretty much common knowledge by now.

"We're working on it, Mutsumi. We've already told big brother we're okay with him sleeping with you. Just gotta keep reminding him, I guess." Kaolla said with a smile and shrug.

"May I ask what Su is doing here in the first place?" Motoko asked, wishing to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be your classmate, Motoko!" The princess announced.

"Classmate?"

"Oh yes! Our beloved Regent suggested that you would probably have an easier time during training if you had someone to train with. Su happily volunteered to be your training partner. So now you don't have to feel so alone in your training since you now have a classmate!" Mutsumi said pleasantly.

"You mean…you'd go through training again…with me?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah! Why not? I figured this was the best way I can help you and Keitaro. It wasn't so bad when Ms. Otohime trained me at the Academy, so I know Mutsumi will probably be just as good. Might even be kinda fun. Besides, it also means Keitaro will have to evaluate me. Often." Kaolla said with a toothy grin.

Mutsumi laughed. "You sneaky girl! So that's why you volunteered for this!"

"Naaah! I did it for Motoko. She's a good person deep down, and I didn't want her to do this alone. Getting extra time with Keitaro is just icing on the cake." The princess said honestly.

"Well, despite your ulterior motive, I still appreciate it Su. It really does make me feel better." Motoko admitted gratefully.

"Hey, anything for a sister…" Kaolla said, smiling.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

The first few weeks went quickly for the trainees under Mutsumi's new and improved First Academy training regimen. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't without challenges for Motoko.

In between training sessions, Mutsumi would usually drag the two "trainees" into the Headmaster's quarters so that she could spend a few minutes making idle chit-chat with the Urashima Heir and his Administrative Aide. Motoko dreaded these visits as it put her in a particularly vulnerable position while in Keitaro's presence. To make matters worse, the Okinawan trainer would always fasten her leash to a recessed eyelet on the floor making it impossible for her to get up and walk away. Her attempts to face the opposite direction were discouraged by well placed "love taps" from Mutsumi's ever present bamboo rod. Thus, she had to endure the humiliation of kneeling on the floor, naked, restrained, and facing Keitaro for the entire duration of the visit.

Kaolla, on the other hand, loved the visits. While she was not permitted to speak, she always got tender loving attention from her older adopted siblings when she came by. Even during animated conversations, the princess would somehow find herself in her brother's arms being gently embraced and sometimes even getting absently fondled. It was the young man's simple yet effective way of making sure she knew how much he appreciated her volunteering to train with Motoko.

Sometimes, Kanako would purposely bait the princess into the conversation by making a naughty comment about a previous tryst she had with either her or their big brother. Kaolla would often react with a rebuttal of sorts before realizing it, condemning her to spend the rest of the visit wearing a gag. At first, the dark skinned girl would whine pitifully until she realized that she got even more attention with it on. Eventually, it became an automatic part of the visit to put a gag on Kaolla as soon as she showed up. Keitaro even made sure to make it more interesting by changing the type of gag each time. And the princess made sure to show Motoko that she could handle anything they used to silence her.

In fact, the Shinmei-Ryu warrior started to realize that Kaolla wasn't merely there to provide moral support but also to provide her with a challenge. For the longest time, Motoko could not help but see the young girl as naïve and delicate. This was part of the reason why she felt the need to protect her from their landlord's alleged perversions in the first place. But within the first couple of weeks of training, her impression of the dark skinned girl was completely altered. Kaolla showed that she could manage the harsh punishment, strict discipline, and erotic sexual exercises that they were subjected to with Mutsumi's rigid training regimen. Nothing scared the little princess. In fact, she even looked forward to some of the more mentally and physically demanding lessons. While unspoken, the underlying message was obvious…and Motoko received it loud and clear.

Thankfully, Kaolla was also extremely supportive of Motoko and encouraged her at every turn. The younger girl would often notice the sword maiden's difficulty and usually provided her with an encouraging nod, wink, or smile. Mutsumi was a very "hands-on" trainer, and was very specific about how she wanted certain exercises performed. Even a novice such as Motoko should have had no issues following her directions. Regardless, the princess still needed to help the struggling Shinmei-Ryu warrior on several occasions. It not only made training a lot easier, but it also helped to allay Motoko's fears of intimate physical contact while in restraints.

However, Mutsumi was also aware that if Motoko developed dependency on Kaolla for support, it could undermine her training. To prevent this, she asked their beloved Regent to appear every now and again during training and retrieve the princess under the guise of giving her an 'evaluation'. The young man happily obliged, and diligently showed up at various times to lead the happily unresisting Molmolian slave girl away via her leash.

Whenever Keitaro visited, Motoko would watch him nervously. Mutsumi hinted that one day he would come for HER instead of the princess. So she met each visit with significant trepidation wondering if that was the day he'd finally take liberties on her. The thought of what the Regent would do worried the young Aoyama, especially since Kaolla would always return exhausted. Happy, usually pretty sweaty, often sore, and always exhausted. Much to her relief, the young man seemed perfectly happy selecting the princess each time.

Then again, Motoko was also human and had a healthy amount of self esteem. So despite her wariness, there was still a small part of her that wondered why Keitaro had NOT retrieved her in the middle of a training lesson yet…

* * *

><p>A freshly showered Keitaro entered the main bedroom of the Annex's Headmaster's suite to find Kanako already in bed waiting for him. It was the first mandate the young Regent actually instituted that he felt rather selfish about.<p>

After the Kyoto trip, the Urashima Heir decided that he enjoyed having company in his bed at night. While he enjoyed the wonderful sex he had with Kaolla, he found that he enjoyed cuddling with her sleeping form almost as much. So once he and his little sisters got settled in the Annex, he would pull one of them aside during the day and inform them that they would be joining him in his bed that night.

The two slave girls were ecstatic. While sex wasn't necessarily guaranteed, it offered them an opportunity to have some time alone with their beloved brother. More often than not, he met their physical needs and used them anyway. However, they soon learned that the aftercare he provided fulfilled their emotional needs as well. Without even knowing it, the young man once again managed to make his two sisters love him a lot more than they already did…without even trying.

As soon as Keitaro got settled in bed, Kanako wrapped her naked body around him and laid her head gently on his shoulder. She sighed happily as she inhaled his sweet clean scent. Once Keitaro wrapped his arm around her, she could barely stop herself from purring.

"Happy, little sister?" Keitaro asked in a slightly amused voice.

"I am in bed with the man I love. I cannot imagine anything what would make me happier." Kanako answered honestly.

The young man chuckled and replied, "I love you too, little sister. I can't imagine why the old Regents preferred to make slave girls sleep at the foot of the bed when they summoned them. This is infinitely better for both parties."

"The old Regents were selfish individuals, big brother. All they cared about was their sexual needs. It was not uncommon for a slave girl to be sent back to their dorm once the Regent had finished their…business…with them. Besides, none of us desired to spend that much time with them anyway." Kanako said softly.

"Well, I'm very glad you enjoy spending time with me, at least." The Urashima Heir stated, leaning over to gently kiss the Goth girl's head through her hair.

"Of course we do, big brother. In fact, I don't doubt that we would have often volunteered to be your Evening Service had you been one of our Regents many years ago." Kanako stated, rubbing her cheek against his soft skin.

The young man smiled and said, "Kaolla said that too. Although, even though I'm honored by it I'm not sure if I would have deserved it. I was a real jerk back then until I got out from under the family's thumb."

"You may have been abrasive to everyone else, big brother, but not to me. You were always very warm and kind," The Goth girl said lovingly.

"Ever think that I might have been nice to you because you were always naked when we were alone together?" Keitaro teased. Kanako gave him a knowing look and turned away to hide her smile.

At an early age, the young Heir had become particularly standoffish to everyone as he struggled to define his identity between what he had been taught by his grandmother, and what he was being groomed to be by his immediate family. Much of his cooling off time was spent in various hiding places around the Academy grounds, several of which he shared with his sister. While emotionally in turmoil, he tried to be pleasant with her as he knew deep inside that Kanako had nothing to do with his mood. However, it still made the late-afternoon breaks pretty straining for both of them. Unsure what else to do, the Goth girl decided to utilize the skills she had been taught and shock her big brother out of his unfriendly demeanor by removing all of her clothes and sitting on his lap stark naked.

It worked.

The young man nearly bolted in fright but was unable to move for fear of hurting the person who had been his only friend. In his confusion, Kanako began to talk to him. Unable to concentrate on hiding his emotions and embarrassed at being unable to keep his eyes off her naked form, he finally let his guard down. Slowly, she began to break though the young man's shell and determine the reasons for his mood. After a lengthy discussion, they wound up sharing their problems with each other and ended up feeling better about it. A connection was made.

As weeks went by, the discussions turned more personal, then more intimate, and eventually more heartfelt. Keitaro would later comment that they would have probably never gotten closer if she didn't shock him like she did. The slave girl merely retorted that if he ever wanted to see her naked again, all he had to do was ask. Unable to help himself, he did…and moments later Kanako was once again unclothed and on his lap. Seeing the young man's honest embarrassment and confusion delighted the slave girl into making sure she did it often. Later, she would rarely wear clothes around him at all.

Kanako chuckled softly into his chest and said, "I wouldn't have taken my clothes off for you if you weren't nice to me, big brother."

"You mean, it wasn't because I was the Heir?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"Heir or not, I would not have done so if I didn't want to. The only people who could order me to do anything against my will would be the Headmaster, an Instructor, or a Regent. By the time we met, I was already used to constant nudity due to my training. Outside of training, my clothes were merely the packaging around the commodity I was. And although I was still young and had only known you a short time, I had already chosen you as the person I wanted to own me. So when we were alone it just felt more natural for me to be unclothed for you."

"It's one thing to be naked around me, and another to be my Evening Service, little sister…"

"Like I said, I had already chosen you. I didn't think it would ever happen, so I pretended that you were my owner so that I could somehow live the fantasy I wanted in order to escape the harsh reality I was in. We had already begun exploring each other anyway so taking the next step would not have been so far fetched. Besides, being your Evening Service would have been a dream come true for me, big brother. No other individual in the Academy was worthy in my eyes," Kanako said honestly.

Keitaro regarded his little sister lovingly for a moment, and then squeezed her gently. "You know, it paints a very sad picture about the quality of the Regents and their treatment of slaves when you realize that no girl has offered herself as Evening Service for decades. Our primary responsibility is the care and well being of the slave girls in our care. It's rather sad that while they took advantage of the benefits of their position, they never lived up to the requirements of the job. I'm really hoping I can change that."

"You've already changed it, big brother. I may be biased, but I'm sure that even if I hadn't given myself to you I would feel very happy about being a slave girl under your care." The Goth girl said confidently.

"Perhaps I should ask Motoko for her opinion," Keitaro mused.

Kanako laughed softly and said, "You should. While I'm sure she hates some aspects of her training, I'm certain that she is also unhappy that she ISN'T receiving the treatment she had originally anticipated."

The young man gave a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Let's just say that we slave girls have had many fun discussion in the bath about you, big brother." The Goth girl said with a smile.

"Anything I should worry about?" The Urashima Heir asked laughingly.

"No, nothing like that. I'm sure you're already aware that Mutsumi wants you very badly, right?" Kanako asked.

"She may have hinted a few times…" Keitaro chuckled.

"And you know that Kaolla and I really don't mind if you had sex with her, right?"

"Yes, yes, you've told me." The young man said, trying to play it off.

"I'm serious, big brother. Mutsumi has loved you for a long time. She has been nothing but supportive about you and your relationship with us. That poor girl has done everything in her power not to make us feel uncomfortable about how she feels about you. I know for certain that she doesn't want to interfere with our relationship. Both Kaolla and I approve of her. Not that you need it, but you've got our blessing if you wish to get closer with her." The Goth girl said firmly.

"I…I just don't want her to expect more than I can give..." Keitaro said hesitantly.

"Then tell her that. She's a slave girl, so she's tougher than you think. She's also in love with you, so she really just wants to make you happy. Mutsumi can be very convincing if she wants to. So the fact that she has not talked herself into our relationship shows that she respects all of us." Kanako stated.

"Are you sure that she hasn't talked herself into it already? I mean, here you are telling me it's okay to sleep with her. Perhaps she has subliminally coerced us…" The young man wondered.

Kanako shook her head and said, "I don't believe so. Despite her excellent reasoning skills, she's very easy to read. Because of that, she just keeps her feelings out in the open. She holds back a lot because she knows that neither Kaolla nor I trust anyone easily. The poor girl really does want you to be happy, and she knows that interfering with what we have would sadden you immensely."

The young man thought for a moment and said, "I just don't want to be greedy, little sister…"

"It isn't greedy when it's being given to you freely, big brother. Like me, Mutsumi has loved you since you were both very young. She held her feelings back in deference to Naru before, and now she's holding herself back in deference to Kaolla and me. She's working very hard to support you right now not just because she's your employee but also because she wants you to succeed. This is the only way she feels she can express her devotion to you without making either Kaolla and I feel threatened."

Smiling a bit, the young man said, "All right, all right, I'll seriously think about it. She truly is a great person. And not only is she doing a great job with Motoko, I think Kaolla is having a good time too."

"She's doing a better job than you think, big brother. While our first student may seem very hesitant, she has gotten used to her slave training regimen. In fact, she almost forgot to get dressed before returning to the inn the other day," Kanako said with a grin.

This time, Keitaro laughed. "You're joking!"

The Goth girl shook her head. "Mutsumi has mostly gotten our newest trainee over her embarrassment of being naked around you. She doesn't even wear underwear or chest bindings under her usual servant robe anymore. Motoko's apprehension is no longer about you looking at her nude form. Now she is more concerned about what you might do to her. She even asked our little sister what it is that you keep summoning her away for."

"Oh? And what did Kaolla tell her?" He asked.

"That you occasionally have an itch that you wish her to scratch for you," Kanako said cheekily.

Keitaro chuckled and said, "Great, so now Motoko has even more reason to think I'm just like every other selfish and perpetually horny regent…"

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing, big brother. Having a horny Regent around means we slave girls will have more opportunities to serve and be used," she said suggestively.

"That's assuming all of my slave girls want to be used. I don't believe Motoko is in that category." The young man scoffed.

Kanako smiled knowingly and said, "Not yet, perhaps. But I think that may change very soon..."

* * *

><p>Mutsumi was wrapping up a lesson when Keitaro entered the training room. She had just removed a pair of anal plugs from Kaolla and Motoko who were still restrained to a pair of padded leather horses. Each girl wore leather ankle and wrist cuffs that were locked to strategically located eyelets which kept them spread open nicely. Upon hearing the Regent enter, the Okinawan trainer turned to greet the young man, oblivious to the humiliating predicament she was leaving the trainees in.<p>

"Good evening Regent, you're a bit late in summoning Kaolla aren't you?" Mutsumi said jovially.

"Well, I had peeked in a couple of times earlier and didn't want to interrupt." Keitaro answered.

"True. It would defeat the purpose of their training if they are not stretched for an extended period." The Okinawan girl nodded.

Both restrained slave girls looked at each other as they struggled reflexively at the sound of their beloved Regent's voice. They realized that their prone positions left their recently used bottoms completely exposed, and that their nether lips were most likely still wet and swollen from the teasing that Mutsumi had performed on each of them during training. In short, they were in the perfect position to be used for pleasure if Keitaro so desired…and instinct made them react accordingly.

While both girls shared the same thought, they each struggled for purely different reasons. Kaolla was already aroused after Mutsumi's ministrations, and the thought of her being so vulnerable around her big brother turned her on immensely. She was quite ready to be taken away by the time he arrived. In fact, she wondered if she could convince him to somehow use her right there in front of Mutsumi and Motoko.

Motoko, on the other hand, felt humiliated that her bottom and femininity were so lewdly exposed to the man she had abused for so long. She too had gotten aroused through the Okinawan girl's excellent teasing and the bound sword maiden blushed as she imagined the state of her wet and vulnerable pussy. The thought of the tempting display she was affording the Regent caused her to wriggle involuntarily once more. She struggled realizing that her helpless state would be the perfect opportunity for Keitaro to use her for his pleasure in order to enact his revenge for her past transgressions. As it became apparent that her struggles were futile, she calmed down and merely tugged at her restraints waiting in humiliation for what fate had in store for her.

"And how are they coming along in their training, Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked.

"Both girls are exemplary students. Kaolla has been excellent in going through training a second time and has been very helpful. Motoko has proven to be very resilient and has adapted to the training quite well. We had just finished doing 30 minutes of anal plug training. As you can see, they both responded very well to it." The Okinawan girl replied.

Keitaro chuckled. "Yes, I could tell. It looks like you did more than just use a plug on them, though. You didn't happen to distract them while they were…full…did you?" He said as he noticed their very swollen and aroused nether lips.

"I've learned that sexual stimulation while being taken anally makes the experience more desirable. Would you not want your slaves to associate being taken from behind as pleasurable, dear Regent?" Mutsumi said with a wink.

"This is true. But as much as they look very inviting being tied down like that, it hardly seems fair to leave them aroused and wanting." The Regent said with a smirk.

"Yes, if only we had a Regent who could take care of that…situation…" The Okinawan trainer hinted airily. At this statement, both bound slave girls looked at each other again with desperate eyes, despite having somewhat contradictory reasons for being so.

Keitaro laughed and said, "Yes, if only. Now would you be a good girl and release Kaolla?"

"Of course, my Regent." Mutsumi said with a smile. The scatter brained girl walked back to the restrained princess and deftly unlocked her cuffs from the padded bench. Once released, the dark skinned girl stood up gracefully and walked over to their beloved Regent with her hands submissively behind her back.

Keitaro wrapped his arms around the dark skinned girl possessively as he kissed her deeply. Kaolla merely sighed happily in response, allowing herself to be held and groped. After a few moments, the young man held her close as he whispered something in her ear. The young girl's eyes widened for a moment as a bright smile slowly formed on her face. She winked at the young landlord conspiratorially and then walked over to the bound sword maiden to undo her restraints.

"Kaolla? What are you doing? I didn't…" Started Mutsumi, only to pause when she suddenly felt a leash being snapped to the collar around her neck. She looked down wide eyed at the leash and followed it to the hand of her beloved Regent.

"K-Keitaro?" The Okinawan girl asked in surprise.

"I didn't come here to fetch Kaolla, Mutsumi. I came to fetch you." Keitaro said, smiling as he fiddled with the leash a bit.

"Me?" The Okinawan girl asked hopefully, quickly turning to the princess who merely grinned and nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, you. You're done with the girls for the day, aren't you?" The young man asked.

"Yes. We are done training for the day." Mutsumi answered nervously. Was he really doing this? Had he finally accepted her? Was he finally acknowledging how she had been offering herself to him all this time?

"Good. Then Kaolla can take care of Motoko. And you can take care of me…" Keitaro said, winking slyly.

Instantly, the Okinawan girl's demeanor changed from the usually calm and carefree instructor to a happily nervous slave girl. "I-It would be my honor, my Regent." Mutsumi said with her eyes shining.

"No, Mutsumi. It's mine..." He said with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Mutsumi was taken completely by surprise when she was cornered in the hot springs by the person she least expected to be curious about her evening with Keitaro.

"What about it did you want to know, Motoko?" She asked the blushing sword maiden.

"I merely wish to know what he does to the slave girls he summons," the Shinmei-Ryu warrior replied. "He has taken Kaolla away several times, and last night he took you. I am just curious what he…does…to you."

"He had sex with me, of course." The Okinawan girl said, smiling.

Motoko sighed and said, "I know that! But is he rough with you? Does he restrain you? Or force you to do anything…strange?"

"Does it really matter, Motoko? When the time comes, you won't really have a choice either way…" the Okinawan trainer answered.

"Just allow me this, please. I just…want to know. I cannot help feel apprehensive about all this and feel that I can better prepare myself if I knew what he did to you…" Motoko stammered out, not noticing that in her effort to gather information from Mutsumi the other girls had begun filtering into the hot springs.

"Don't think that will help ya, Motoko. I think Keitaro does different things to each of us." Kaolla stated as walked toward the shower stalls. She was followed by Kanako and Shinobu who apparently had heard the exchange while they were in the changing room.

"Besides, wouldn't it be better if you just admitted that the reason you wish to know what he did to Mutsumi and Kaolla is so that you can fantasize what it would be like if he did those things to you?" Kanako said frankly as she sat on a stool and turned the shower on.

Motoko just blushed, not even bothering to deny it. She silently cursed their ability to decipher her feelings so easily.

"Don't worry, Motoko, I was just teasing you. Much like Kaolla, I don't mind sharing how I spent my time with Keitaro. We're all sisters after all." Mutsumi offered.

"Some more than others..." Kanako added as she scrubbed herself clean.

"Yeah…even Shinobu is a sister too…" The princess said from the next stall.

The young chef shook her head and said, "I don't know about that, Su. You all earned your places with Keitaro. I just bullied and used guilt to get Keitaro to tell me what was going on. I really don't deserve to be part of this or even know about the Annex."

"I don't think that's what she is referring to, Shinobu" the Goth girl soothed. "While we slave girls do watch out for each other, I think Mutsumi was referring to our little circle of girls who love Keitaro and wish to take care of him. Is that not right?"

Mutsumi nodded and smiled. "Yes! We've all opened up about our feelings for our beloved Regent in one way or another. Granted, not all of us have admitted our feelings to him specifically…" She hinted teasingly, giving a certain sword maiden the eye.

"But…I don't…" Motoko defended half-heartedly.

"I already told everyone else what you said in the Annex at the beginning of training, Motoko." Kaolla said, smiling as she slid into the hot springs.

"Su!" The Shinmei-Ryu warrior cried in outrage.

"What? It's not like it was a big secret." The princess said nonchalantly.

"You're not as discrete about your feelings as you think you are, samurai-girl," Kanako said in a frank yet still friendly manner.

"And I sort of already knew about it from when we found out about your stories, Motoko." Shinobu said quietly. Deep inside, the young chef felt honored that not only Kaolla considered her something akin to a sister, but that Mutsumi and Kanako did as well. It only strengthened her resolve to help both Keitaro…and his little sisters.

"Will I never keep a secret to myself when I'm around all of you?" Motoko muttered self-consciously.

"Not when it comes to your feelings. If it's safe combinations or swiss bank account numbers, then we'd have to resort to other means of interrogation." Mutsumi teased.

"Like having Keitaro sweat it out of you." Kanako said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yes! He does have a way with getting anything he wants from us, doesn't he?" The Okinawan agreed…then joined Kanako in sizing up the wary sword maiden.

Shinobu giggled a bit. It was funny watching someone else being the brunt of the teasing for once.

"Aww, leave her alone you guys!" Kaolla said laughingly. "They're just kidding, Motoko," The princess said soothingly.

"I wish I could believe that, Su." Motoko said, staring back at the two teasing slave girls warily.

"Do you really wanna keep secrets between us, though? I mean, seriously. Whatcha got to lose anymore? It's just us slave girls here now, Motoko. We've all got some bad stuff to work out from our past, so why not share? It's easier to deal with our baggage if we're all open about it. We ain't gonna judge ya. And besides, do you really think anything can shock us after what we've all been through?" Kaolla said plainly, much to everyone's astonishment.

"You're certainly full of surprises, Kaolla!" Mutsumi said appreciatively.

"It's true, though! I doubt there's anything that can shock us anymore. It's just better when we're all open about everything. I know I felt better after I came out about my days in the Academy to big brother and big sis. It was a bit awkward at first, but in the end it came out great for all of us," the dark skinned girl explained.

"Tell me about it…" Kanako muttered, remembering how much the revelations about the young girl had literally changed their lives.

The princess swam over to the Goth girl, hugged her real right, and said, "Hey, you love me and you know it, big sister..."

Kanako was unable to help but smile. "Yes…yes, I do. Damn it," she replied with a sigh. Unconsciously, the older slave girl wrapped her arms around the precocious little princess lovingly. The dark skinned girl merely giggled and grinned.

"See Motoko? You can be open about your feelings like Kanako!" The princess said jovially. "She's okay with everyone knowing that she loves me and big brother lots…and that she thinks Shinobu looks real HOT in her tight little casual clothes when she does chores around the inn."

"Kaolla!" Kanako exclaimed as the young girl's very frank...and very accurate...statement took her completely by surprise.

"Oh my!" Mutsumi blurted, looking between the shocked Goth girl and the embarrassed young chef before bursting into pleasant laughter. On the other hand, Shinobu was torn between being amused at how well Kaolla set up her big sister and the awkward knowledge that the older GIRL found her attractive.

"What? Isn't that what you told big brother the other day? You even said you'd do Shinobu in a heartbeat…" Kaolla added, much to Kanako's shock. This only set Mutsumi to laugh harder while Shinobu began to giggle despite her embarrassment. Even Motoko began to smile at the Goth girl's predicament.

Upon seeing the other girls laughing, and how well she got pegged by her little sister, Kanako merely shook her head and smirked. "Don't forget that I can get back at you for this, little sister," she mock threatened.

"Countin' on it!" Kaolla said, winking slyly at Shinobu as she grinned from within the Goth girl's possessive arms.

Unwilling to develop any awkwardness with the young chef, Kanako decided to be direct. "Despite the fact that I DO find you attractive, Shinobu, I know that you are not into girls and I respect that. So please don't worry about me acting upon my physical desires on you. I'm quite happy taking advantage of my little sister whenever I feel like playing with a girl." She said, sliding her hand up and giving the dark skinned girl's breast a gentle squeeze in emphasis. The princess just sighed happily.

Blushing at the intimate display, Shinobu just smiled and said, "That's okay Kanako. It's nice to be noticed actually…"

"Keitaro had already noticed that you've grown into a lovely young woman for a while now, Shinobu. I'm sure you've caught him undressing you with his eyes a few times. Isn't that why you started to wear those skimpy clothes?" Mutsumi asked, tilting her head questioningly.

The young chef looked at the scatter brained girl in surprise, and then noticed the knowing smiles from both Kanako and Kaolla. Even Motoko had a small smirk at Mutsumi's statement. After blushing even more profusely, she nodded.

It would have been difficult for the Hinata Inn's resident housekeeper to deny it. She really had been dressing less and less conservatively ever since her new relationship with her Sempai made things more comfortable between them. It was subtle at first, but with each tweak to her wardrobe she began to feel both thrilled and flattered at the looks she would get from her beloved landlord. The appreciative glances she got from him were rewards that greatly outweighed her initial hesitation for fear of provoking a physical response. Unsurprisingly, the young man remained honorable, keeping himself at a distance and only making physical contact with Shinobu whenever she initiated it. Not once did he ever go beyond what she was comfortable with. This allowed the young girl to safely express herself and gradually increased self esteem to a level she never thought she could attain.

"I-I just like it when he looks at me like that. It makes me feel good about myself," Shinobu said in a small voice.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. We love it when our Regent looks at us like that. All of us do!" Mutsumi said confidently, turning to look at Motoko and giving her a knowing smile.

"Yep, even Motoko!" Kaolla piped up, winking at the rather embarrassed sword maiden. Motoko looked to object but was interrupted by the Goth girl.

"But luckily for big brother, he doesn't have to mentally undress Motoko since she's already quite naked when he stares at her like that." Kanako said with a smirk. Shinobu blinked repeatedly at the Shinmei-Ryu warrior in surprise.

Motoko looked disappointedly at the three other slave girls before turning away in embarrassment. "It is not like I have a choice in the matter. I am forbidden to wear clothes in the Annex and so I am always naked and kept in restraints during training. There is no way for me to cover myself up. Thus Regent Urashima can gaze upon my body as much as he pleases and I can do nothing about it," she defended.

"As if you would. We don't need to read you to know how much you've started to enjoy having him stare at you." Kanako said teasingly.

"Not…allowed…clothes?" Shinobu asked in astonishment.

"Slave girls are not allowed to wear clothes in the Annex, Shinobu. It's in the rules." Mutsumi explained.

"So when you're all in the Annex in Keitaro, all of you girls are naked?" The young chef asked, unsure about how she felt about this development.

"Yep! It's just like it was in the old Academy, except that now I don't worry about who might be leering at me. I mean, we're all girls so I got nothing to hide. And since big brother is the only Regent, I don't really have a problem with anyone seeing me naked during training anymore." Kaolla said happily.

"But you all gather in the Annex every afternoon. Does that mean you all have sex with Keitaro all the time too?" Asked Shinobu, feeling disappointed…and a bit jealous.

"Just because big brother is surrounded by a room full of naked slave girls doesn't mean that he's constantly using us for his pleasure. Even though we'd be happy to please him any hour of any day, he seems quite happy just to keep us close and gaze at our nudity. Occasionally, he will pick one of us to use and abuse, but that doesn't happen as often as you might think. And it's not for the lack of us trying either," Kanako explained.

"And I just recently became intimate with him for the first time yesterday afternoon, even after I've told him many times that he could have me whenever he wanted ever since he hired me." Mutsumi said with a smile and shrug.

"Yeah, poor Motoko is the only one still waiting for her turn," Kaolla said pouting playfully drawing a frown from the aforementioned slave girl trainee.

"You mean, he hasn't done anything to Motoko at all?" Shinobu asked skeptically. Although it was unlikely given what she knew about their beloved landlord, a small part of her believed that Keitaro would have exacted his revenge on the sword maiden immediately on the very first day. Having it confirmed was still surprising, though.

"He has done nothing but look at her admiringly. And as much as Motoko enjoys it, I'm pretty sure she'd rather that he do something more," Mutsumi said teasingly.

"And what makes you think I want…" Motoko started only to get her denials interrupted.

"Oh c'mon Motoko. It's obvious how much you like it since your nipples get rock hard and you open your legs a little wider when you "pretend" not to notice him staring at you. And don't even act as if you haven't been shaving your legs diligently and trimming your bush to make your pussy look nicer. We've been bathing with you for years and it's kinda hard for us to miss the extra care you've been taking with a part of your body that used to be only seen by us girls." Kaolla said cheekily.

"Besides, we know you like him. What would be the point of making him enjoy looking at you if not to entice him to partake of you?" Mutsumi asked airily.

Motoko looked sternly at the smirking slave girls, and then crossed her arms and looked away. "They why hasn't he?" she huffed finally.

The sword maiden's reluctant admittance was instantly met with cheers and applause. Even Kanako was applauding despite the smirk she had on her face. Shinobu was smiling as she recalled how her own admission of fondness for Keitaro was received. It really was fun seeing someone else being teased for once. Despite her embarrassment, Motoko couldn't help but smile a bit.

"If you are all finished cornering me into admitting my desire to have physical relations with Ke…Regent Urashima, I would like to know why it was so important that I admit it in front of everyone," Motoko stated with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Cause it's fun!" Kaolla said cheerfully, earning herself a pinch from her smirking older sister.

Mutsumi smiled and said, "Actually, it's because our beloved Regent firmly believes that you want nothing to do with him so he's stuck in a very awkward position right now. He knows it's his responsibility to evaluate you and provide you with an outlet through which you can experience the joys of submission, but at the same time he doesn't really want to force you into anything. In short, he doesn't see you as a slave girl."

"Didn't all the papers I signed effectively make me his slave girl?" Motoko asked, frowning a bit.

"Legally, yes. But deep inside he still sees you as the strong willed force of nature that stands firm in your convictions. He is unable to wrap his mind around the fact that you can be both a formidable warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu and a submissive slave…for the right person." The Okinawan girl explained, purposely leaving her statement open ended to make a point.

"But Kanako is just as formidable as I. How come he has no problems seeing her as both?" The sword maiden argued..

"Perhaps it's because I've never struck my big brother in anger…" Kanako said simply.

"Kanako, that's mean!" Kaolla complained at her big sister's awfully direct statement.

"There's no point in sugar coating this, little sister," Kanako replied. "If we intend to be honest with each other then we have no other option than to resort to the plain, blunt truth. Despite my long relationship with big brother, it still took me a long time before he was comfortable with being physical with me. Granted he has gotten better, but it still took time. Even with people that he had a long and loving history with like Mutsumi."

Motoko sighed sadly and asked, "So have my efforts all been in vain?"

"No, not at all. But you need be honest with yourself moving forward. Are you really doing all this just for a shot at Keitaro? Or are you really sorry for what you've done in the past and wish to atone for it by being his slave?" Kanako asked.

The sword maiden thought silently for a moment then replied softly, "Can it not be both?"

The Goth girl snorted and said, "Good. Now you ARE being honest. Don't worry, we would have never let Keitaro accept you as a trainee if we didn't believe that you had a submissive side in you. The problem is that you've buried it behind your art."

"W-What are you talking about?" Motoko asked worriedly.

"We all know that the Shinmei-Ryu are proud warriors with very firm beliefs. You assaulted Keitaro because you felt that he was a threat to yourself and everyone in the inn. However, the entire point of your animosity was not just because you felt he was being perverted, but also because you hoped that one day he'd turn around and fight back. Deep inside, you wanted him to both defeat and conquer you." Kanako said frankly. The sword maiden merely blushed and looked away guiltily.

Shinobu watched Motoko's reaction and couldn't help but agree. The young chef remembered reading a short story like this in the older girl's notebook. At first, she couldn't believe that someone like her would have such a steamy "bodice ripper" type fantasy like that. Now in retrospect, she realized that the handful of stories Mitsune pointed out DID portray the heroine as being subdued or under the control of the male protagonist. And he always seemed to be described similar to Keitaro…

"Ooooh…to be a prize by conquest. How romantic!" Mutsumi said dreamily.

"Wasn't that kinda like how I was back then? I mean, I wanted to be with big brother. But I was so messed up in the head so I hurt him instead," Kaolla asked.

"Yes, but in your case, little sister, you realized your error and decided to make amends on your own. Motoko needed outside help. She had the disadvantage of negotiating between her lifelong training and her inner desires. I think she found herself trapped with no possible outlet until Granny Hina made this offer. Is that not right, Motoko?" The Goth girl asked.

The blushing Heir of the Shinmei-Ryu nodded, seeing no point in denying anything. "You are correct. While I honestly did wish to atone, I also had selfish desires as well," she said honestly. The Academy graduates looked at each other and grinned, nodding approvingly.

"Wonderful! So will you stop pretending you don't want him now?" Mutsumi asked cheerfully.

"Do I have a choice?" Motoko sighed.

"Do you want to have a choice?" Kanako posed, smirking knowingly.

"You know, a gagged slave girl can't say 'no' …" Kaolla joked, drawing a giggle from Okinawan.

"I suppose we could have Keitaro throw a sack over her head, drag her over to some discrete corner of the Annex, and then have him ravish her…" The Goth girl suggested teasingly.

Motoko stared pointedly at Kanako with her eyebrows furrowed. The warrior part of her was offended that they thought such an attempt would even succeed. Granted, the thought of Keitaro actually subduing her provoked some very interesting feelings…

Unsure whether or not the slave girls were kidding, Shinobu blurted out worriedly, "Motoko would kill Sempai if he tried!"

"Not if she's tied up. That's part of the reason why we always keep her helpless and available in the Annex," mused Mutsumi.

"You said that was for training!" Motoko complained.

"It is. But I decided to use more thorough restraints not only because you looked lovely in them, but also because we were afraid you might lash out at our beloved Regent accidentally." The Okinawan trainer reasoned. Kaolla nodded in agreement, and then shrugged while smiling sheepishly.

The blushing Shinmei-Ryu warrior pondered a moment then asked, "If I were to give my word that I will never lash out at Regent Urashima again, will you cease restraining me so severely and allow me to be bound similarly to Su during training?"

"I guess that depends on whether you're ready to admit your feelings to him or not." Mutsumi said simply.

"Why does it always have to come back to that?" Motoko sighed.

"Because that's the way he is. For him to want you, you must first let him know that it is okay for him to want you. The best way to do that is to admit that you want him. That will help you form that special bond of trust between the two of you. It's the only way for you to truly come full circle…sister…" Kanako replied.

Unbidden, a smile slowly formed on the sword maiden's face.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"I'm here with your tea, Regent Urashima," said a familiar voice following the shutting of the main door to the Headmaster's quarters.

Keitaro's brain stalled a moment when he realized whose voice it was. "Motoko?" he asked in surprise as he turned toward the door.

The blushing sword maiden nodded and said, "The First girl decided to have me serve you your tea this afternoon. I hope you do not mind."

"N-No, not at all. Please." The young man said, gesturing to the empty corner of the low table devoid of papers and forms.

Motoko knelt gracefully at the side of the low table and prepared a cup of tea for the confused Regent whom she hoped was watching her. Once finished, she knelt at the young man's feet and gently held up the cup she had prepared. She smiled warmly at his bewildered face and cheered internally as he shakily took the cup from her hands. Once Keitaro took a sip and gave her an approving nod, she gracefully took a spot next to the tea tray and knelt submissively ensuring that the young man's view of her naked body was unobstructed. As she crossed her wrists behind her back, she fought her blush to no avail.

"I'm surprised that you're the one serving me tea today, Motoko. Usually this is Kaolla's responsibility," Keitaro said as he put the cup down on the table.

"Mistress has been teaching me how to serve beverages and the First girl suggested that I practice by serving the Regent his afternoon tea," the slave girl trainee replied.

"Mistress?" the Urashima Heir asked curiously.

"It is how I am instructed to address Mutsumi during training. While awkward at first, I have gotten used to it and now the title actually helps make training easier," Motoko answered.

"I see," chuckled Keitaro. "By the way, where are the other girls? They usually join me for tea."

"Mistress is currently in the First girl's room with Kaolla Su. They are all plotting the next step in their plan to make me expose my body to you more, Regent Urashima," the trainee said with a slight blush.

The young man blinked. "Next step? What was the previous step?" he asked worriedly.

"That I serve you tea this afternoon, Regent Urashima. Alone." Motoko answered shyly.

Keitaro shook his head as he laughed a bit. "I don't understand why they're even doing this. I see you often enough when we're all gathered in here every day," he mused.

"That is true. However, the First girl feels that you spend most of your time looking at either her, Kaolla, or Mistress Otohime. So she decided that if I served you tea alone, you would have nobody else to look at but myself." She answered, blushing a bit.

The young landlord rolled his eyes humorously and said, "Well, I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Motoko."

"For all intents, I am your slave girl, Regent Urashima. I have been for more than 2 months. You are entitled to look…if not more…," the sword maiden answered softly.

Keitaro sighed and said,"I know, Motoko, but it's not that simple for me. I always feel like I'm violating you in some way. Despite all that has happened, you are still my friend. I care about you and how you feel. I understand why you're going through with all this and I'm trying to support you in any way I can."

The trainee shyly looked away and asked, "Am I not…attractive to you, Regent Urashima?"

Caught off guard, the young man responded, "What? Of course, you are!" Where did THAT come from?

"I meant no disrespect, Regent Urashima. But of all your slave girls, I'm the one you look at the least. And right now…even while we are alone…you hardly look at me," Motoko said softly.

"No, wait! It's not like that, Motoko. I honestly find you very attractive! Beautiful, in fact! But like I said, I just don't want to do anything you don't want…" Keitaro babbled.

"And what made you think that I don't…want…?" The blushing slave girl trailed, keeping her attention directed to the wall scroll hanging to her right. Deep inside, she guessed that his hesitation was probably due to her violent past. It pained her to see that despite offering herself, Keitaro still couldn't seem to get past her old ways. Her emotions were a huge jumble. Feelings she had been suppressing for a while were now fighting a war inside her. Mutsumi was right. She had to come clean.

"Motoko? What are you…" the young man asked, looking at his newest slave girl in surprise.

"Y-You have known me for a long time, Regent Urashima. I know your memories of me were not pleasant, but I hope that despite that you were able to see my commitment and devotion to what I believe in." Motoko said with a hitch in her voice.

"Definitely! That's why I don't blame you for anything, Motoko. I had already forgiven you and…"

The sword maiden cursed quietly, then turned angrily toward the young man with tear filled eyes. "But I *am* to blame, Keitaro! I was wrong! I allowed my stubbornness and ignorance to cloud my judgment in order to commit unwarranted assaults upon you. I was a horrible, cruel, and unfair person! I was awful to you! How can you forgive me so easily?" she asked.

"Because you were acting on your convictions, Motoko! It's what I respect the most about you!" Keitaro assured.

"But I don't want to be forgiven! I want to be PUNISHED!" Motoko exclaimed, crying openly now.

The startled young man blinked repeatedly for a few moments and said, "M-Motoko?"

The slave girl turned away and said, "You may be able to forgive me, Keitaro…but I cannot forgive myself! The same stubbornness and commitment I had which you respected is the also same that prevents me from absolving myself of blame. I cannot live down what I have done without penance. This has gone beyond my honor as a Shinmei-Ryu warrior. Now, it is much more than that…"

"Much more? What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko sobbed for a few moments, and then asked, "Would you be able to forgive yourself if you PURPOSELY hurt Kanako and Su?"

"Never! I'd feel so horrible that I'd probably kill myself! They're the best thing that's ever happened to me…and…" The young man blurted, slowing down as he saw Motoko's eyes soften as she stared at him. He had seen that look before. It's how Kanako looked when…

The sword maiden sniffed a few times, then turned back to Keitaro and said, "I love you, Keitaro! I have for a long time but tried very hard to fight it. Despite how much I hurt you and despised you for your perversions, my heart couldn't help but fall for the wonderful, kind, and forgiving man that you are. I even lied to myself, trying not to believe what I knew deep inside. Instead of vengeance, you just took care of me and accepted me for who I was. You became impossible not to love. You're the only man that I've ever felt that way for, ever. But instead of giving you love back, I gave you pain! Repeatedly! For so many years! How can you expect me to live with myself after that?"

Unable to stand it anymore, Motoko covered her face with her hands and began to cry openly as her guilt finally overwhelmed her. Keitaro rushed from the couch and knelt in front of the sobbing girl, taking her in his arms. For several minutes the Heir to the Shinmei-Ryu school cried into the young man's shoulder. Wave after wave of emotions poured out of her, each bringing on memories of what happened in the past, and thoughts of what could have been. It really wasn't about honor or the family style anymore. It was about her heart and how she hurt someone she loved.

Keitaro didn't care that his shirt was getting drenched with tears. Motoko needed him. He could feel how much she needed him, and he'd be there for her. She wasn't just his tenant and his friend at this point. She was also his slave girl. He held her well past when her sobs finally subsided.

"Are you okay, Motoko?" He asked carefully as he stroked her hair.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry…" Motoko said as she tried to disentangle herself. Unfortunately, Keitaro was having none of it and held her fast. She just looked at him in surprise, and saw a warm yet stubborn smile in response. They regarded each other for a few moments until she finally gave in and allowed herself to be held. It actually felt rather nice...

"Nothing to be sorry about, Motoko. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you." Keitaro said as he gave her a loving squeeze. He struggled not to lose himself in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I hope this does not lower your impression of me..." She said, slightly embarrassed.

The young man chuckled and asked, "What makes you think it would?"

"I have been crying. It is unbecoming of a warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu," Motoko replied.

"Pft…I don't care about that right now. All that matters to me is that you're my slave girl and I'll be here for you." Keitaro said smiling.

The sword maiden looked up him hopefully and asked, "Am I really…your slave girl?"

"Of course you are. Got papers and everything." He said with a smile.

"But you hardly look at me, and you never touch me…" Motoko said sadly as she pressed her face back against his chest.

"Do you actually want me to do those things to you?" Keitaro asked seriously.

"I-I wouldn't be here if I didn't, Regent Urashima. I knew what I was getting into, especially after speaking with Granny Hina, Tsuroko, and Su. I was hoping that once I was legally yours, you'd at least try to do perverted things to me. While part of me was relieved that you did not do so immediately, part of me was also both sad and disappointed..." The sword maiden said quietly.

"Sad and disappointed?" The young man asked, gently caressing her hair.

"I was sad because I thought you found me unattractive, and disappointed that you were preventing me performing my penance with you." Motoko said, enjoying the sensation of his hands in her hair.

"But aren't you already doing penance going through your training?" Keitaro wondered.

The sword maiden cuddled into his chest a bit more and said, "While the training is rigorous and demanding, it has nothing to do with you. I am meant to serve YOU in penance, Keitaro. What I do under Mitsune's care does not change matters. Both my honor and conscience will not be satisfied unless I start applying what I learn from my training toward giving you happiness and pleasure to offset the pain and suffering that I have rendered you in the past."

Before he could reply, Motoko leaned into Keitaro's face and looked at him pleadingly. "And besides," she said, "I love you. I know you have Kanako and Su, and I do not intend to disrupt what you have. But I wish to try and love you in whatever way I am allowed…if you will have me. Despite my past behavior, I really do wish to be closer to you…maybe have a physical relationship…and…"

Unable to stand it any longer, the sword maiden leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly upon Keitaro's. While she had little experience in kissing, she tried to make up for it with exuberance, passion, and willingness. She held him close, pressing her body against his, hoping that perhaps the feel of her naked body would entice him to at least react. She need not have worried.

While the young man was taken aback, he began to respond to the kiss in earnest. His hand quickly found her face and neck, gently cradling her head properly as he savored the sweet taste of her tongue. She mewed happily when he deepened the kiss, and she willingly allowed her mouth to be invaded by his probing tongue. He kept his hand behind her neck as his hands wandered along her sides, barely touching her chest, and then up and down her back. As their tongues danced, she desperately wished he'd let his hands wander more.

Eventually the need for air forced them to break apart, and they looked at each a moment before the finally relaxed once more. Keitaro smiled slightly as Motoko unwrapped herself from her beloved Regent. She blushed furiously as she turned away, returning her hands behind her back and kneeling submissively for him once more.

"I-I'm sorry Keitaro…I just…" Motoko stammered, only to be silenced by a pair of fingers pressed against her lips.

"Stop. Don't worry about it. I'll let it slide since I've been so awful to you," the Regent said as he stroked Motoko's hair gently.

"No, you haven't!" The sword maiden blurted out. "You've been nothing but wonderful to me! In fact, maybe you should just avoid me since I've been so horrible to you. That would be fitting punishment and…"

"Motoko…" Keitaro said in a warning yet friendly tone. The slave girl quickly shut up.

"All right, since I've been neglecting you for a while now…I'm willing to let go of most of this afternoon. However, you still need to be punished. I think I have an excellent way to do that, and make up for lost time," he said as he gave her a sly wink.

Motoko merely watched as her beloved Regent slid the kotatsu toward the couch. He hummed happily as he arranged papers in stacks on the table and moved the tea tray accordingly. Once done, he sat down on a spot on the floor, shifted slightly toward the table, and then leaned against the couch. Satisfied that everything was in its proper place, he waved the slave girl over to him.

"Now then Motoko, I want you to sit here on my lap," Keitaro instructed.

"O-On your lap?" Asked the shocked sword maiden.

"Yes, I want you to sit straddled on my lap," he repeated…patting his lap invitingly.

Slowly, Motoko crawled over and slid her leg over the young man's slap. She blushed, realizing that she probably gave him a very good flash of her womanhood. Suddenly, she was glad she took the time to make herself presentable…down there. She quickly settled, adjusting her position as instructed by her beloved Regent.

And then she noticed it.

Keitaro smiled and said, "Now then, Motoko. Your punishment will be to help me with my paperwork by handing me whichever document or form I ask for. Occasionally, I might even ask for my tea. You are to hand me whatever I ask for, understood?"

"Y-Yes, Regent Urashima," she replied…unable to believe that she was actually sitting on Keitaro's lap. Naked. He actually ordered her to do it, and she complied. It amazed her how a simple request could turn out to be so meaningful.

"Now, since you're on my lap, there's no way for me to avoid looking at your body, is there? I'm afraid I'm going to be looking at you from time to time. And unfortunately, I won't always be looking at your eyes…" he sighed theatrically.

Motoko merely blushed and smiled. "Whatever pleases you, Regent Urashima," she said, straightening up a bit to make her body more…viewable.

"In fact, I've been looking at you a lot already. And there are no other slave girls in this room so you currently have my complete and total attention. Now, do you still doubt that I find you attractive?" The young man said with a grin.

The sword girl blushed even deeper despite the very happy smile. "N-No, Regent Urashima. I'm very sure I know what you think of my body now," she said as she shifted on the young man's lap.

Motoko had felt his erection the minute she sat down and it thrilled her to no end. It was physical and tangible proof. The look in his eyes already assured her that his feelings were sincere, and the unmistakable rigidness of his member pressing against her left no room for doubt. He did have desires for her, and this knowledge was extremely intoxicating for the enslaved sword maiden.

With the position of her legs, she couldn't help but open herself up causing her to brush his stiffness against her moistening womanhood. It was an unusual feeling for her and she found it quite erotic…especially when she rubbed it against that ONE spot. She desperately tried to push down the urge to grind against his lap by thinking of other things. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind kept coming back to how Keitaro was FINALLY between her legs and her arousal was threatening to overwhelm her. Before she knew it, she felt herself getting hot and moist just by being in such a provocative position. She wondered if she'd be able to keep herself from humping the young man until Mutsumi came in to check up on her.

"Oh, and by the way, Motoko," Keitaro stated, interrupting her musings. "When I concentrate on something, my hands tend to wander…" he said with a wink.

Motoko swallowed audibly and could only respond with a nervous smile…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

When Kaolla and Kanako moved into the Annex with Keitaro, they chose the same room the princess slept in when she entered the building the first time several months ago.

It was one of the larger rooms built to accommodate 4 slave girls with minimal belongings. Between the two girls, they managed to furnish the room comfortably while maintaining a décor that suited both girls. Each girl contributed their ideas, making the room blend between a tribal and gothic motif. When it was all said and done, it actually worked very well. And since neither of the girls brought along any of their clothing, accessories, or other types of belongings, the room was a perfect fit. Keitaro had only been in the room twice in order to help the girls move furniture. Otherwise, he had never entered the room in order to give the girls a haven of their own.

It was also the second most popular room in the Annex outside of the Headmaster's quarters since it was the place all slave girls would congregate in whenever they were plotting something involving their beloved Regent.

"So how do you think she's doing in there with him alone, Mutsumi?" Kanako asked.

"Depends on what you think she's doing in there," the Okinawan trainer said with a smile.

The Goth girl rolled her eyes and asked, "Okay, what do you think she's doing in there?"

"Whatever Keitaro wants, of course," Mutsumi evaded teasingly.

The Goth girl smirked. "Don"t you think you're giving both Motoko and Big Brother too much credit? There's a reason why he hasn't touched her." She remarked skeptically.

"I know. But I have a feeling that our trainee will jump on this opportunity much like she did when the option to become a student of the academy presented itself." The other girl said confidently.

Kanako grinned and said, "And what makes you think Motoko will be brave enough to confess her feelings to Keitaro today?"

"I've been preventing her from having an orgasm in class while talking constantly about what our beloved Regent has done to me the last few times he summoned me. I've also been making Kaolla cum very hard during training, making sure that she yells out Keitaro's name in the process. Between the two of us, I think we've got Motoko in somewhat of a sexual frenzy." Mutsumi stated.

Kanako laughed and said, "You know, that could backfire rather badly. Keitaro is not the type who enjoys his slave girls being aggressive."

"I realize that," the Okinawan girl replied, "but I also have faith that Motoko's Shinmei-Ryu training will see that aggressively pursuing our beloved Regent would be inappropriate for her station. Therefore, I believe that working her into such an aroused state constantly will provide her the appropriate push to make her finally confess what she has been feeling for him."

"Well, I know you're certainly pushing my little sister," the Goth girl said as she gestured to the bound sleeping form on the bed.

Kaolla was lying on her stomach sound asleep. Her arms were pulled behind her back, and her wrists and ankle cuffs were all secured together with a very short chain and padlock putting her in a very effective hogtie. To complete her bondage, Kanako gagged the sleeping girl with a strap that held a ball with several holes in it. It was an adorable sight and the two older slave girls decided to let her to nap peacefully as they had their afternoon tea.

"I don't mean to push her so much. It's just that she cums so easily that I can't help making her do it once or twice. Her orgasms are even harder when I make her think of Keitaro while I tease her." Mutsumi said with a smile.

"Is that even necessary? I think we all think of Keitaro when we cum." Kanako said with a smirk.

"I suppose that's true. Keitaro is a wonderful lover and I can't help but associate him with intimacy at this point. You're such a lucky girl, Kanako." Mutsumi said.

The First girl nodded and smiled. "I know. I think about how lucky I am every day. And I've learned that the more I share, the more I get back. Keitaro has been giving both Kaolla and I extra attention after he started playing with you. I see it in his heart that he cares for you, but he's also been very cognizant of my past insecurities that I never doubt my position in his heart. I really don't have any problems with you playing with him at this point. It's just so amazing. He's also been very diligent about taking care of ALL of us in all respects. It's not just sex for him. He cherishes us. He protects us physically, emotionally, legally, and financially. He's really coming into his own as a Loving Dominant."

"We had a feeling he would be that way. That's why my family permitted me to work for him. They knew that my status as an unclaimed slave girl would effectively make me his." The Okinawan girl said with a smile.

"Did you actually go through training at the Academy, Mutsumi?" Kanako asked. She had wondered about the somewhat air-headed girl's background was for a while.

"Yes. From a young age I worshiped my mother, and I decided to be just like her when I grew up. So when I got older, I was instructed by my mother and the other Otohime teachers in the ways of a slave girl. Much like you, my lessons were private and specialized since I was a 'family prospect'. Unfortunately, I did not manage to escape the eyes of a couple of regents. Thankfully, they were so afraid of what Keitaro was doing with the Academy that they mostly left me alone. I still had to go through them to graduate, though. But being with him now makes it all worth it." Mutsumi said happily.

Given the histories between the Otohime and Urashima families, the circumstance that made Keitaro the heir, and Mutsumi's specialized training, a strange thought kept nagging in Kanako's head. She regarded the Okinawan curiously for a moment, and then asked, "Was your family planning on offering you to Keitaro?"

Mutsumi smiled and nodded. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that..."

"They actually considered offering you to him even though you were cousins?" Kanako asked, unsure how she felt about this.

"My family felt that despite legal constraints, I could safely pursue my chosen profession if I were…attached…to the Urashima Heir. Marriage would have been ideal, but not necessary to achieve that. Had you not set the precedent, it would not have even been considered," the Okinawan girl admitted.

"Precedent?"

"Yes. When Keitaro announced in no uncertain terms that you were his slave girl, complete with legal backing, it established a family precedent that allowed the Heir to own a slave despite their family relation. So if it was okay to own you, they felt it would be perfectly fine if Keitaro owned me as well," Mutsumi said, smiling.

"So they sent you here even though they knew Keitaro already had a slave girl?" Kanako asked pointedly. Something about this just felt underhanded…

Mutsumi laughed a bit and said. "I wasn't sent here to replace you, Kanako. I was sent here to help Keitaro. Even though you were already here, it wasn't as if the Heir couldn't have more than one slave. The Otohime's already considered you First girl even before I got here so replacing you was never part of any of our goals. Besides, part of the reason my family supports your relationship with Keitaro is because what he did for you also allows me to be happy. I'm legally protected now. So in that regard, my family would be most upset if I interfered with your relationship in any way."

Kanako thought for a moment, and then nodded. "All right. That does make sense. For a while, I was under the impression that you were doing all this for altruistic means. It makes me feel better that you had motivations outside of just being with my big brother."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want Keitaro. I do love him, and want to be with him. But so does every other girl in this inn. I've acknowledged my place and respect the order of things here. You ARE First girl, after all. However, I do have other goals too. While I am helping our beloved Regent re-establish the First Academy, I am also building a foundation for my career with the Urashima family. That I happen to work under the Heir, and get used by him occasionally, is icing on the cake," Mutsumi said with a wink.

Kanako was about to reply when the sound of chains interrupted her train of thought. She turned over to see Kaolla's eyes flutter open and take stock of her surroundings.

The princess awoke to find herself hogtied on her sister's bed. While she had not expected to be free, she was surprised that her ankles had been restrained too. She wiggled around a bit as she felt for the chain that secured her cuffs together. With dexterous fingers, she managed to feel for the chain and searched for a way to free herself. When she found the padlock, she groaned. There was no getting out of this without a key. Gingerly she looked around and saw her fellow slave girls smiling at her.

"Mmmmph?" She asked, her eyes gesturing to her locked restraints.

"Hello Kaolla. Have a nice nap?" Mutsumi asked, crawling up to the bed.

"Mmhhmm...mmph?" Kaolla nodded, and then gestured to her restraints again.

"Oh yes, your big sister did that. Something about getting back at you for some teasing?" The Okinawan girl said, winking slyly.

The dark skinned girl's eyes widened as she remembered, then glanced nervously at the grinning Goth girl. "Hmmmmmmnnn!" She wined pitifully through her gag, shaking her head vigorously.

"And will you look at that? I think it's about time I checked up on Motoko! So why don't I just leave you here with our sexy First girl since she's been dying to talk to you." Mutsumi said with a smile.

Kanako laughed as the scatterbrained girl nonchalantly left the room despite Kaolla's gagged whines and protests. As soon as the door shut, the restrained slave looked at the Goth girl's wicked grin and mewed pleadingly. Slowly, the older slave crawled onto the bed beside the bound princess. She turned the younger girl onto her side and began to caress her defenseless body.

Kaolla just looked up at her big sister anxiously as she was felt up. She struggled uselessly against the older girl's roaming hands, unable to prevent the cupping and squeezing of her young breasts. Despite twisting herself away from the onslaught, she failed to save her nipples from being pinched and fondled. In the end, she found her body pressed firmly against the older girl, with a leg cleverly tucked in between hers keeping her pussy open and vulnerable. As she began to feel the Goth girl's deviously talented fingers slide between her legs she resorted to begging the First girl for mercy with her eyes.

"You do know why I'm doing this, don't you little sister?" Kanako asked, smiling wickedly as she cupped the girl's pussy teasingly.

"Mmhmmh," nodded the subdued princess. She had been expecting this, after all.

"And even if I get back at you, this won't stop you from teasing me again later, will it?" The Goth girl asked.

The dark skinned girl was silent a moment, then giggled through her gag. Despite her noncommittal shrug, the naughty twinkle in her eye was unmistakable.

Kanako just rolled her eyes and said, "I thought so. But since you're going to be naughty anyway, I think I'll make sure to make your little punishment nice and memorable this time around." She then leaned back and reached toward her nightstand and began rummaging through the drawer. After a few moments, she brought up her hand and showed the princess her Wartenberg wheel.

"Mmmmphh! Mmmmhhhmmmph!" pleaded the princess with her eyes wide open in fear. The Goth girl just grinned, keeping the writhing girl close and caressing her gently until she ceased moving. Exhausted from her struggles, the dark skinned girl laid her head against her older sister's arm in defeat. Seeing that Kaolla had finally stilled, Kanako gently unstrapped the young girl's gag. The helpless girl licked her lips, swallowed her drool a moment, and then batted her eyelashes cutely at her big sister.

"Umm...big sister?" She asked, slightly out of breath from all her struggling.

"Yes?" The Goth girl asked, fighting off a grin.

"Uh…I love you?" Kaolla said brightly, flashing a very guilty smile.

"You certainly will little sister…" Kanako replied as she pulled the helpless girl in closer for a long deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Mutsumi entered the Headmaster's quarters to find her OTHER trainee dozing on their beloved Regent's lap. She found it odd that he was sitting on the floor next to the kotatsu, and wondered why the furniture was arranged in such a manner. Deciding that the young man probably had a good reason for doing so, she merely shrugged and knelt at his side.<p>

"Has our trainee been treating you well, Mr. Regent?" The Okinawan girl said with a smile.

"She's been perfectly fine, Mutsumi. She was nervous at first, but after we talked for a bit she relaxed and took instructions pretty well," Keitaro answered as he shifted a couple of folders around the table while balancing the dozing sword maiden.

"Instructions?" She asked teasingly.

The young man chuckled "I just made her sit on my lap. It was the best way I show her that I found her attractive, give her some much needed attention, and actually get some work done at the same time. It wasn't a lap dance, but it was very nice. Motoko makes a lovely lap warmer," he said as he caressed the sleeping slave's back appreciatively.

"I've been meaning to ask the First girl if she could assist me in teaching proper lap dance techniques. Kaolla told me that she has watched her perform on you and said that she was extremely talented," the Okinawan said suggestively.

Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "If you are referring to the incident I THINK you are, I will remind you that I had only started getting physical with Kanako again after being sexually frustrated with Naru for over a year, and that I had never actually had someone perform like that for me."

"Never? So you had not visited that gentleman's club near the University?" Mutsumi asked curiously.

"Absolutely not!" Ketiaro denied. "Even though that club was popular with a lot of male students because it was filled with many attractive Tokyo University coeds, none of them ever did anything for me. Besides, I was dating Naru at the time anyway..."

"It was my impression that Naru never actually got physical with you, my Regent. That's why I assumed you would have actually visited the establishment in order to…work off...your frustrations." The Okinawan girl offered.

The Urashima Heir chuckled as he pet Motoko gently. "Okay, I admit that being with Naru…or should I say…never having 'been with' Naru…was rather frustrating. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it since it just felt...inappropriate. Besides, would it really be a good idea for the manager of a girl's dorm to visit a strip joint? The girls here were already nervous about my perversions as it was…"

"But you were not a pervert, my Regent," interrupted Mutsumi. "Both Kaolla and Shinobu have vouched for you. And if you were, Motoko would not be submitting herself in penance right now…"

The young man smiled and shrugged. "But am I really not a pervert, Mutsumi? I'm constantly surrounded by naked girls and I enjoy looking at them. In fact, I have a rather sexy girl on my lap at the moment and I like it. And let's not even start talking about what I've done with them or watched them do," he argued.

"Is it really bad if it's done out of love? Or if we actually want it from you?" the Okinawan asked with her trademark airy smile.

Keitaro sighed and said, "I suppose not. I guess I've been trying to hard to be respectful to the girls for so long."

"And I'm sure it was, and probably still is, very appreciated, my Regent. However, it is not entirely appropriate in this setting. Don't you think?" Mutsumi asked, looking around the room.

"I'd like to think I've been a proper Master and have been abusing you slave girls appropriately, thank you very much," the young man said, grinning as he unconsciously slid his hand down to Motoko's delectable bottom and gave it a loving squeeze. Much to his surprise, the 'sleeping' girl suddenly gasped.

Mutsumi grinned victoriously.

"Umm…are you awake now, Motoko?" Keitaro asked cautiously.

"Y-Yes, Regent Urashima," answered the formerly sleeping slave girl who debated getting up from her position snuggled against his chest.

"As much as it looked very comfortable and adorable, I don't believe our trainee was actually sleeping, my Regent," Mutsumi said with a smirk, ignoring Motoko's look of betrayal.

The young man looked between his trainee and his instructor. "M-Motoko?" he asked, slowly removing his hand from her ass.

"Y-You don't have to remove your hand, Regent Urashima…" the embarrassed trainee said, avoiding his eyes.

"She's right, you know," agreed the Okinawan girl. "You own her body after all. It's perfectly fine for you to touch her whenever and wherever you like."

"I know that! But still…" Keitaro argued.

"Unless you don't find her attractive. I have a feeling that's why she deceived you into believing she was asleep. She might have thought that you were never going to touch her unless you thought she was unaware of it happening…" Mutsumi theorized.

"That's not true at all! I just wanted to make sure…" the young man started, only see his newest slave looking at him with unhappy yet hopeful eyes. He turned to the Okinawan girl only to see her eyebrow raised and giving him an expectant look. Finally, he chuckled and shook his head.

There was no question they were his slave girls. They have pretty much given him their hearts, bodies, and souls. They've even shown him this on so many occasions. So why the hell could they manipulate him so easily?

"Motoko, sit up and place your hands on my shoulders," he ordered. Motoko's eyes widened in surprise as she sat up and complied, holding the young man's shoulders gently.

"Very good. Now, you are not to remove your hands from my shoulders unless I tell you. Is that clear?" Keitaro instructed, looking the surprised slave directly in the eyes.

"Y-Yes, Regent Urashima," said the confused sword maiden.

"You are my slave girl, aren't you?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes, Regent Urashima." She acknowledged.

Keitaro placed both of his hands on her hips and asked, "Which means your body is mine, correct?"

Motoko blushed and answered, "Yes, Regent Urashima."

The young man slid his hands up the surprised slave's body and gently cupped her breasts. The sword maiden gasped at the intimate contact, holding her breath as she felt him give her soft mounds a gentle squeeze. After a few moments, she resumed breathing as she familiarized herself with the feel of her beloved Master's hands.

"And that means THESE are mine, correct?" Keitaro asked, keeping his eyes locked on the surprised slave girl.

"Y-Yes, Regent …Urashima…" she answered, suddenly aware of how sensitive her nipples had become. She fought the urge to moan as she felt them stiffen and rub against his palms.

After massaging the girl's breasts gently, the young man slid his hands down her body to her sides, then slid them around her back, and then down to her bottom. He gave her lovely ass cheeks a squeeze and asked, "And this is MINE as well, correct?"

Motoko was unable to hide her disappointment once he removed his hand from his chest. Fortunately, this was quickly forgotten as she felt his hands groping her bottom. Her breathing hitched when he felt him pulling at her ass cheeks, feeling her nether orifices opening involuntarily due to his actions.

"Yes…Regent…" She answered as she felt her pulse quickening, loving the feel of his hands all over her after waiting for so long.

Keitaro smiled and pulled her bottom toward him, intentionally making her brush her womanhood against the erection he had developed in his crotch. Once again, there would be no doubt what he thought about her body. He was rewarded with the feeling of growing warmth around his stiffened organ. He guided her body into a gently grinding motion until he felt her move autonomously.

Motoko barely managed not to squeal when she felt his hardness brush against her pussy once more. His hands had already gotten her body responding, and it wanted a lot more than what it was currently getting. She had always used…other things…to tease herself with. Now, she was actually rubbing her sensitive nub against layers of cloth which trapped her beloved Master's rigid cock. The object of many of her late night dreams. She could barely believe it was happening!

"And lastly…THAT is mine as well…isn't it, Motoko?" he asked, gesturing down toward her crotch with his eyes.

After a brief pause, the sword maiden blushed heavily and softly admitted, "I-It was always yours…Master…"

This time it was Keitaro's turn to be surprised. His eyes were locked onto Motoko's, as if asking questions to her very soul. He didn't need his little sisters' skills to tell she was being completely honest. He just knew. She was really and truly his.

The shock of Motoko's sincere admission rocked Keitaro. She was always his? Did she mean this like Kanako meant it? Or like how Kaolla and Mutsumi meant it? They've all said similar things before…

Much like an epiphany, he realized it. This was what they had been trying to get him to understand all along. They were ALL his girls. They always were. Why did it take him so long to figure this out? Had they not offered themselves to him completely? Had they not devoted themselves to him unconditionally? Have they not told him they loved him in so many ways? How stupid could he be? Why did he fight so hard against Kanako's loving affection when they got back together? Why was he so nervous about claiming Kaolla? Why did he take so long to take Mutsumi…

Oh my god, Mutsumi was right here watching this!

"Mutsumi, I…erm...Mutsumi?" he asked, looking around to find his slave trainer. He heard a giggle from the direction of the door and turned toward it.

"I believe I need to see what my other trainee is up to, my Regent. She's a very good slave, but she tends to get herself into trouble if left alone for too long. I'll just leave Motoko here with you, all right?" She said teasingly as she headed for the door that led to the main hall of the Annex.

"I'll take good care of her Mutsumi," Keitaro said as he smiled warmly at the embarrassed slave girl on his lap.

"You always do," the Okinawan girl smiled as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Corrected an awful typo. Thanks to the reviewers for catching. Time to give a couple of betas another spanking.

Granted, it's not really punishment if they enjoy it...I suppose...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

In a nondescript tea house near the Hinata train station, Naru Narusegawa sat impatiently fiddling with her lukewarm cup of bland green tea as she waited for the arrival of her best friend.

The former fiancée had been seething ever since she had been publicly dressed down multiple times by the youngest tenants, eventually causing her to be unceremoniously tossed from her comfortable and predictable life at the Hinata Inn. Thinking back, she was amazed at the audacity of their statements and accusations of misrepresentation against their landlord. They had some nerve suggesting that she was acting out a personal vendetta! Could those two really not see the danger they were in being so close to the Urashima siblings? It was all she could do to keep Keitaro in line and prevent him from subjecting them to his perversions. Yet instead of gratitude, they humiliated her by belittling her efforts, questioning her judgment, and made her actions against the resident sexual predator look unjust and heartless.

It was the fault of the two Urashima siblings. Everything was wonderful until they showed up. Granny Hina should have never left the inn to that pervert. It would have been better for everyone if she would have just ordered Keitaro do whatever business it was that took her from the inn. Instead she put Keitaro in charge, effectively putting a perverted fox in charge of a hen house full of innocent girls. And to make matters worse, she let him hire Kanako to be his co-manager! That vengeful bitch tried to get them all kicked out accusing them of abusing her big brother. What she really wanted was to turn the Inn into a private love nest where they could act out all of their incestuous fantasies together.

She knew they were having sex. A lot of it. Why else would they always meet up in his room every night? She hardly even saw them anymore. Naru cringed at the thought of how Keitaro's room probably looked and smelled by now being the site of nightly sexual marathons between the two Urashima siblings. At least she was able to get all the girls to avoid his room. It was better to confront him at the dinner table if there was an issue to be discussed anyway.

Naru wanted her home back. The only way to do that was to remove the Keitaro and Kanako. While Granny Hina was a kind old woman, she was obviously becoming senile allowing all this to happen. The former fiancée would correct this. It was the least she could do for her former landlady. She was sure that once she got the Urashima siblings kicked out, Granny Hina would gladly be their favorite landlord again. She might even get back in good terms with Shinobu and Kaolla again. And hopefully, whatever information Mitsune found during her research could help them do that.

The older girl broke out of her musings when she noticed an exhausted Mitsune Konno enter the shop and make a bee line to her table.

"What's wrong Mitsune?" Naru asked curiously.

"Oh my gawd, Naru. Ah dunno 'bout this anymore! Ah know you just wanted to git some dirt on those two but ah didn't expect ta be put through th' ringer for it…" Mitsune said quietly, cautiously looking around.

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me to look fer dirt on Keitaro, right?" Mitsune asked. "Lookin' up stuff on that boy ain't easy. Ah managed after pullin' some favors though. Seems that outside o' flunkin' the Tokyo University entrance exam twice, his public record's pretty clean. An all ah got outta th' University is that he's on some kinda 'unpaid family leave' from his position in the archeology department. Plus, he ain't broke! His family? They're actually the owners of a really, REALLY, big conglomerate. Ya know about the Urashima Group, right? The one that owns businesses all over Japan? That's them, an' he's the heir to it all. Can you believe he's gonna inherit all that? You were sittin' on a gold mine, girl! I can't believe you let him go!"

"R-Rich?" The former fiancée asked.

"He's LOADED! My gawd, there ain't nothin' on him when ah looked at criminal records and credit reports, but he's mentioned a kinda vaguely in the business papers. It didn't sound like it was him but ah managed to get a couple of finance guys ta let me in on what he's been doin'. It turns out he's been a real busy boy lately! He's been workin' with Granny Hina and stirrin' up the pot makin' all sorta changes in th' Urashima conglomerate. Your former man went after all th' crooks in his family's businesses until they got jailed, fired, or both. Somethin' about some investigation by the Ministry of Trade, Industry, and the Economy that he's workin' with them on trying to get the Urashima Group back on the straight an' narrow. And amazin'ly, he's turnin' his whole damn family enterprise around from right here in Hinata! Everythin' ah read says he's got an office in Hokkaido, but ah know he's never spent more than a day over there. All this shit he's into he gets done from right here at the inn! It's amazin'! All them 'errands' he runs? That's him meetin' with his lil' peons 'cause they don't wanna do anythin' without his approval. He's been all over the place an' yet he ain't never made the Urashima Group give him a private jet or limo or nothin' to get around. He still takes the train wherever he goes. Can ya' believe it? Keitaro's as grounded as all get out!"

Naru considered this a moment. While she knew that Granny Hina was well off, she didn't realize that Keitaro could possibly be as wealthy. It still didn't make him less of a pervert in her mind. In fact, his financial resources made him even more dangerous as he could use money in order to coerce the younger girls into doing perverted things with him. She didn't like the greedy look in Mitsune's eyes, either.

"Okay, fine. So he's wealthy. He's still a sexual predator that has to be stopped. Did get anything at all that we could use against him?" Naru asked.

"Ah already told ya he's clean! So unless ya got pictures o' him getting' his cozy on with some underage girl, boy, or farm animal, there ain't nothin' we can use to blackmail him and stuff. Every dang girl at the inn is over the age o' consent so we can't just use 'em for a lolicon scam." The Hinata Inn's slacker responded ruefully.

"I didn't ask you to look for stuff to blackmail him with. I just want him and his sister fired from the Inn!" The former fiancé exclaimed.

Mitsune slapped her forehead with her palm and said, "Aw, shoot. You mean we ain't doin' this to bleed some Yen outta those two?" She scoffed. "What the hell's the point o' diggin' up dirt then? If you wanted him gone, then you gotta prove he's doing something illegal or somethin'. An' there ain't nothin' in the law that says a guy can't run a girl's dorm. Especially if it's part o' the dang lease."

The former fiancé growled at the mention of said document. "I still can't believe we had to sign that stupid lease just to keep living there."

The freelance writer laughed ironically and said, "Heh…it's how real estate works, sugah. You really gonna let a buncha crazy girls live in yer house without protectin' yerself and yer property? Ah mean, we practically live in a museum yet we still busted up the place regularly. Ah'm amazed we hadn't gotten thrown out from all the damage we caused…"

Naru scowled at her best friend and said, "That pervert DESERVED it, Mitsune! If he didn't show up, there would have NEVER been any damage to the inn."

While Mitsune had her own faults, being delusional was not one of them. Otherwise, she would have never been able to pull off any of her scams. She knew very well that Keitaro had not been at fault for most…if not all…of the incidents he had been accused of. The young man was just clumsy and naive and she took complete advantage of it. Still, Naru was her friend. It was job to support her, right?

"Look, all ah'm sayin' is that it ain't smart to be involved in wreckin' property that's got Imperial friggin' seals on em! You know what they'd effin' do to us?" The slacker complained.

"Granny Hina wouldn't let anything happen to us," the former fiancé said confidently.

"Okay, that's just nuts. Granny's got pull, but she ain't got THAT much pull! We got lucky to get away with what we did. Ya know how we got all these new people maintain' the grounds now? They're from the Imperial Housing Ministry, and they're only sent in to patch up places that are important to the Japanese government. And we've been bustin' the place up at Keitaro's expense! With them around we can't be doin' that kinda crap anymore." Mitsune retorted.

"It's not like we've punished him recently…" Naru defended.

"That's 'cause Keitaro's been tryin' to stay way the hell away from us! He moved outta the manager's room and into the Annex. Kanako and Su even moved in with him! He's only around durin' mealtimes, and since Shinobu cooks our meals separately we hardly see them anymore. When's the last time you seen anyone but us at the dinner table, Naru?" The slacker remarked.

"They…moved?" The former fiancée asked.

"Where the hell have ya been, girl?" Asked the flabbergasted Mitsune. "They moved almost five months ago! It happened after Keitaro came back from Kyoto. Shinobu was real bummed about it at first but she got over it when she realized we ain't fightin' that much anymore. Now she's all happy 'cause her Sempai ain't gettin' clobbered all the time an' she sees him 'bout as often as she used to. Hell, ah dunno how he's managin' to give Shinobu time when he's doin' all sortsa' business from the Annex, it looks like."

"Business? What kind of business?" Naru asked curiously.

"Ah ain't got a clue," Mitsune grumbled. "All ah know is that everyone except Shinobu is in on it. Couriers keep showing up at the Annex, exchangin' stuff with Kanako. You know what's funny, tho? It looks like Keitaro's makin' em wear uniforms or somethin'..."

"Uniforms?"

"Yeah. Kanako always answers the Annex door in a powder blue yukata with pink flowers on it. Same color Su wears when she goes to the kitchen and picks up their lunch from Shinobu. Ah even saw Mutsumi and Motoko walkin' around the inn in somethin' like it once. It's real pretty too, even if it's got a big ol' Urashima crest on it's back," the slacker reported.

"You know, I think do recall seeing Motoko in something like that. That was the Urashima crest? I thought it was part of her family thing," Naru pondered.

"Oh yeah, you know what else ah noticed 'em wearin'? Collars!" Mitsune announced excitedly.

"Collars? Like, around their necks? As in dog collars?" The confused former fiancée incredulously.

Mitsune nodded her head and said, "Kinda, only bigger and better made. Actually looked kinda pretty too. Ah got a good look at it when Mutsumi walked by me the other day. Thought it was like some fashion statement from Okinawa or somethin' until ah remembered seeing Kanako wearin' one when ah was spyin' on her. But the kicker is that the turtle girl's collar also had the Urashima crest on it just like those yukatas! I betcha Kietaro is makin' the girls wear 'em!"

"He's making them wear COLLARS?" Naru asked in shock.

"Ah betcha he is! Now, ah usually can't see Kanako's 'cause she wears them high collared Goth clothes so her neck is covered but ah betcha she's got one on all the time. Su's been wearin' one for a while now, but ah never thought much of it 'cause she's always been weird 'an all. Then the other day, ah saw Motoko wearin' one! Samurai girl of all people was wearin' one like it was nothin'. Crazy, ain't it?" Mutsune said, giggling.

The former fiance frowned, unable to stop the avalanche of thoughts being spawned from her wildly imaginative mind. She kept coming up with several reasons for a man to make a woman wear a collar, and each time they were accompanied with images of slavery, torture, debauchery, and the general degradation of women. It was perversion of the worst form! He not only corrupted his own sister, but also the innocent Su and the scatter brained Mutsumi. And now he somehow managed to subdue Motoko as well. If this kept up, he was probably going to capture them as well. Nobody was safe. This man had to be stopped!

"We have to call the police!" Naru urged.

"What? Why?" Mitsune asked in surprise.

"WHY? Because Keitaro is probably going to go after us next! He's obviously figured out some way to either brainwash or take control of the girls. I think it has something to do with those collars. We have to stop him before we wind up in his clutches!" Tokyo University student replied anxiously.

"Just 'cause they're wearin' collars?" The freelance writer asked incredulously.

"Yes! That shows that he has them under his control. He's obviously started to make his move on us girls. We might be next!" Naru said fearfully.

Mitsune laughed. "Good gawd, girl. It's just a freakin' collar. Lotsa people wear 'em alla time, especially the goth and punk crowd. Hell, even ah own one!"

"Y-You have one?" asked the former fiancé in shock.

"Hell yeah! Its part o' this little leather ensemble ah put together when ah went 'undercover' that one time. Remember that underground Goth club that opened up downtown? Real exclusive an' ya had to be a special V.I.P. or somethin' ta get in? Well, mah publisher hooked me up with one o' the joint's members. Instead o' an interview, he said he'd take me there but only if ah dressed the part. He showed me this picture of a girl in this killer leather outfit thinkin' ah'd balk…but ah didn't. Ah agreed, an' it was a date. So ah' bought some sexy leather duds, got all dolled up like he told me to, an' he took me there as promised. That was a fun night, lemme tell ya!" The slacker said teasingly.

"Mitsune! That's dangerous!" Naru exclaimed.

"Aw hell, Naru. It was just some harmless fun," Mitsune scoffed. "Ah admit ah was scared, but in the end ah had a blast. With mah outfit, ah fit right in an' ah ain't never felt sexier in mah entire life! Still, ah ain't no rookie when it comes to partyin' with strangers, so ah prepared myself for the worst. But as it turned out, the guy was real nice and took real good care o' me…even when he didn't have to! And all ah had to do was let him gimme a spankin' while we wuz there!"

"A spanking?" The former fiance almost screeched.

"Hell yeah! An' maybe ah'll tell ya what ELSE happened in the club that night when yer all growed up and can handle it." The freelance writer said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Naru could only gape at her best friend in astonishment, unable to stop images of Mitsune being involved in various acts of debauchery. The fox girl merely laughed at the various expressions cycling through the face of her shocked friend.

"You're too funny, girl! Ah swear yer such a prude!" Mitsune said, laughing.

"Despite what you think of me, it doesn't negate the fact that there is something going in the Annex. Can you think of any reason why a bunch of girls would suddenly wear collars with the Urashima family crest on them?" Naru asked.

"Ah can think of a couple. None of 'em ah can talk to ya 'bout since yer all sweet an' innocent an' all that. Don't wanna freak out yer lil' virgin mind, y'know?" The slacker said in a patronizing yet teasing manner.

"Will you cut that out? I'm being serious here!" Naru complained, surprised at her best friend's behavior.

"So am ah, darlin'," Mitsune said with a smirk. "Ah ain't got no idea what's got yer panties in a bunch over this. You dumped that boy, remember? So now there ain't nuthin' you can do 'bout your former man is gettin' some from somebody else. You told him ta' leave ya alone an' that's what he did! But now even though he got outta the inn an' outta your hair, you STILL won't leave him be. What's he done to rile you up like this?"

"You wouldn't understand, Mitsune…" The former fiancée grumbled.

"Try me, sugah. Ah been watchin' yer back for YEARS 'cause ah figured ya got hurt by some guy before an' ah didn't want'cha hurt again. But ah checked up on ya, Naru. There ain't nuttin' in yer past that ah could see that could explain why ya got all this 'man hate'. And ah known ya since before puberty, girl. Only other guy you ever let near you was Seta, an' ah'm willin' ta bet he didn't want anythin' to do wit'cha, didn't he?"

"H-How would you know?" Naru asked.

"Cause he wouldn't do anythin' with ME either! You were just a lil' girl with a crush at the time, Naru. Ah was actually going through puberty and knew what mah body was askin' for. Even tho' ah was just a couple o' years older, ah was already fillin' out nicely in all the right places. Ah musta gave Seta the mother of all peep shows growin' up, lettin' him know he coulda done more'n just LOOK…but he never bit! Hell, ah wasn't alone neither. A couple o' other gals were also diggin' on him but he wouldn't touch any o' us. And before ya even say it, he ain't gay! Ah seen him makin' out with Haruka one time, an' another time doin' some serious heavy pettin' with this other blonde chick. It was so dang hot, it made me jealous as all hell. He's all man, darlin'. We younger girls just ain't his type." Mitsune said with a sigh.

"You…tried…with Seta?" Naru asked, unable to believe her friend could betray her like this.

"Aw hell, Naru. Ah was young an' full o' hormones. None o' us were in our right minds at that age. You tellin' me you were stakin' a claim on him when you were twelve? Git over yerself!" Mitsune scoffed.

"I just can't believe you did that behind my back! I trusted you!" The former fiancée said, feeling quite betrayed.

"Oh, come on! You really gonna be all upset 'cause o' somethin' that happened when we were little girls? Fer cryin' out loud, neither o' us had a shot at Seta! You are really somethin' else girl…" Mitsune remarked, shaking her head disappointedly.

"I wasn't the one stealing someone else's boyfriend," Naru huffed.

"Boyfriend? Are you effin' kiddin' me? You callin' Seta yer boyfriend just 'cause ya had a crush on him when you were TWELVE? Ya realize how stupid that sounds, right? Is this why yer so hung up on Keitaro even after you dumped him? You still think he's still yours even though ya kicked him to th' curb? Oh man, you REALLY need to get some help, Naru…" Mitsune snorted.

"Well, I certainly don't need help from backstabbing friends like YOU," the irate Tokyo University student spat in disgust.

"Fuck it…Ah don't need this," the freelance writer said angrily as she got up from the table. "Talk to me when ya get yer head on straight. If that's even possible…"

"Oh sure, go back to the inn. You can be that pervert's newest plaything since you have so much experience in being one after all," Naru said contemptuously.

Mitsune glared at the former fiance a moment, and then leaned into her face while gripping the table tightly in anger. "Now you listen to me you crazy lil' BITCH," she said emphasizing the last point for effect, "ah ain't messed up in the head like you and think all men are perverts. There's a whole lotta them out there, ah know. But ah also know a good man when ah see one, and Keitaro's one of 'em. Hell, he's better than good...he's damn perfect. An' you know what? Ah liked him too. But ah kept m'self offa him 'cause ah knew ya took a shine on the guy. And lemme tell you, if ah didn't care 'bout 'cha ah woulda' rocked that boy's world so hard he'd be eatin' outta mah hand. But instead o' takin' care o' prolly best thing ta ever happen to ya, you just had to be yer stupid self and dump a perfectly good man 'cause o' yer messed up head."

Naru was at a complete loss of words and could only stare at her friend in disbelief. How could she say such things to her?

After staring her 'friend' down a few moments to let her words sink in, Mitsune pressed on, "Now, ah dunno if ah can handle talkin' to ya anymore right now 'cause you pissed me off somethin' fierce. An' that's a pretty big deal since ah don't git mad often, but you sure done it today. So ah'ma gonna go and cool off at a pub, get a few drinks in me, an' maybe find a nice guy to screw for a few hours. Hmmm. Think Keitaro ain't too busy right now? Maybe ah should go callin' on him later. Might even put on that purdy lil' collar ah got and see how much he likes it..." She hinted patronizingly.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Naru said angrily.

"Really, Naru? Ya don't think ah might invite your FORMER fiancé into mah room later and let him do somethin' ta me you ain't never let him do? You know, like put his DICK inside me? Wherever he wants? Ah dunno, sugah. Sounds kinda fun, actually. Ah'ma hafta think about that. Ah'm sure you will too now, won'tcha?" Mitsune said, sneering as she walked purposely out of the tea shop.

A little while later, Naru left the coffee shop after settling her bill for the tea…and paid for the damage she inflicted on the table, chair, and tea set.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Special thanks to CowgrrlDeed0t for helping me get Mitsune to sound the way I wanted her to. I had a great time working with her putting this chapter together. In fact, we had so much fun that my betas refused to speak to me for a week afterwards...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Haruka opened up the Hinata Café and was surprised to discover Mitsune asleep at one of the corner tables.

While she didn't necessarily appreciate having anyone trespass into her establishment in the middle of the night, she was also aware that this wasn't the fox girl's normal behavior. It wasn't the first time this had happened. And remembering the events that led to the previous incident, the tea shop manager let this infraction slide in favor of finding out what was troubling the girl.

"Wake up, Mitsune. So help me, if your drool stains that table you're buying me a new one," the café owner said loudly.

The freelance writer's head shot up at the sound of her voice, then dropped down groggily as she mumbled, "Good gawd, Haruka. Mah head smarts like all hell. Have a little pity please?"

"And why should I feel sorry for you? I doubt anyone actually forced you to drink as much as it took to get you this way. Looks to me like your pain was self-inflicted," Haruka said with a smirk.

"Spare me the lecture an' gimme some o' that hangover blend, pretty please?" Mitsune groaned out.

"Fine. It'll take a while to steep. Maybe while you wait, you can convince me to actually let you have some by telling me why you did this to yourself." The café owner said seriously.

"You ain't mah mother, Haruka." The fox girl growled.

"And you're not a customer, either. The door's that way…" Haruka said simply.

"No…wait…stop! Argh! Yer a cruel woman, y'know that?" Mitsune complained, holding her head gingerly.

"I've been called much worse, and rightfully so." The café owner replied unsympathetically.

"All right, look. Ah had a fight with Naru yesterday. The girl downright pissed me off an' ah went out to a pub ta get over it." The resident slacker admitted.

Haruka regarded the hung over girl curiously and said, "There are OTHER ways to cool off after an argument, Mitsune…"

"Yeah, well, ah couldn't find a guy to screw with so ah drank instead…" Mitsune muttered.

The café manager snickered. Such behavior was pretty typical for the fox girl. "Most guys aren't patient or brave enough to consider sleeping with an aggravated girl, Mitsune. Would you actually consider sleeping with an angry man?"

"Hell, Haruka…it ain't like ah'm gonna be stickin' anythin' in them! Ah was the one lookin' to git screwed! Woulda let 'em do mah ass too if they asked. All ah wanted was fer some guy ta gimme a long hard fuck so ah could get mah mind offa all this crap for a while." The hung over girl bleated out.

Haruka shook her head helplessly. "What did you and Naru fight about, anyway? You girls are usually thick as thieves," she asked.

"Pft…that girl ain't in her right mind." Mitsune muttered.

"Hasn't been for a while, but I think you already knew that. What's so different about it now?" Haruka prodded.

The freelance writer proceeded to recount the discussion she had with Naru starting with the information she had gathered and ending with the heated argument that left her in a very foul mood. The café manager listened thoughtfully, curious as to how much Mitsune actually discovered through her research. She was happy to learn that while the writer's search was pretty thorough, nothing about the Annex was revealed due to Keitaro's adherence to the strict rules governed by the Imperial Archive. However, learning that the slacker had been spying on the Urashima siblings was still rather worrisome.

Finding the tea ready, she began putting the tea pot and a pair of cups on tray and asked, "So did you actually carry out your threat?"

The slacker chuckled and said, "Nah, ah just said it to piss off Naru. She got under mah skin, so ah decided ta return th' favor. Besides, ah rather not get Kanako or any o' the other girls any more pissed off at me."

The café manager barely stifled her chuckle as she carried the tea over to Mitsune's table.

"So do you know what Keitaro's up to, Haruka? Ah mean, ah totally get the traditional uniforms an' all since we practically live in a museum. But what's with the collars?" The freelance writer asked as she watched her salvation being poured into the cup in front of her.

"Being that I'm an Urashima and he's deeply involved in one of the family businesses, I think I got a good idea of what Keitaro is doing. It goes way back to when we were members of the Imperial court. Unfortunately, I can't share any of it with you because of the same Imperial mandates that protect the property and are enforced by the Japanese government." Haruka stated simply.

"Then how come Kaolla and Motoko are in on it? They ain't family, are they?" Mitsune asked as she sipped her tea.

"No, but they also come from very old families that have ties to the Urashima and to the Japanese government," Haruka answered carefully. "These ties were bound by traditions and practices dating back to the previous regimes thus making all of our family's privy to affairs of state not commonly shared with everyone. This is for the security of the Emperor, after all. Thus, it was a simple matter to make arrangements with the families of both girls to allow them to work under Keitaro." In some respects, this was true. Both the Aoyama and Urashima have been members of the Imperial Court for years. It made for a plausible excuse.

"Hm. So this is one o' those industries that you can only get into if yer family was already in it?" Mitsune said, frowning disappointedly.

"Pretty much," the café manager said as she took a sip of her own tea.

"So what happens if someone who aint' supposed to know digs deep and figures it out?" The writer asked carefully.

"Why? Did you find something you shouldn't be aware of?" Haruka answered calmly, steeling her nerves.

"Naw, but Naru might if she keeps diggin'. That girl's madder'n hell at Keitaro an' Kanako right now, and she prolly won't be usin' her common sense. Ah don't like her much right now, but that don't mean ah want the world to come down on her if she does somethin' stupid…" Mitsune answered worriedly.

"I don't know, Mitsune. I'm sure the punishments are pretty severe. And I bet neither of us really wants to find out." The café manager answered simply.

"Okay, lemme ask this then: Why are the girls wearin' collars? Is Keitaro makin' 'em wear em 'cause he's on some power trip or somethin'?" The freelance writer asked, changing the subject somewhat.

Haruka snorted, barely managing to react at how the slacker's question was so close to the truth. "I honestly doubt that Keitaro is making any of the girls wear anything," she said, giving herself congratulations for making a statement that was deceptive yet true in so many ways.

"So yer sayin' that the girls are prolly wearin' 'em just 'cause they want to?" Mitsune asked.

"Well, if you think about it, my nephew is so damn respectful of all of you girls despite how you've treated him in the past. I doubt he would force any of you girls to do anything against your wills even though they officially work for him. So to me, it's more logical that the girls are probably wearing those collars just to get a rise out of him." Haruka said cleverly.

While Mitsune didn't miss the café manager's offhand stab, she did agree to her supposed assessment. "Yeah, ah can see some o' them doin' that just to tease the guy. We used to mess with him often enough. Just can't see Motoko bein' party to the joke though," she responded.

"Can you think of a better way to screw with Keitaro's mind than seeing Motoko wearing a collar?" Haruka said with a wink.

The freelance writer blinked at Haruka a moment, and then chortled, "Oh gawd, yer right! The boy's head would prolly explode!"

The café manager grinned. "Indeed. Think of it as a form of civil disobedience from the girls."

As Mitsune laughed, Haruka made a note to inform Kanako of this development.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you even bother wearing clothes anymore, Shinobu," Kaolla laughed as she and Motoko helped the Hinata Inn's resident housekeeper hang laundry up to dry.<p>

"What are you talking about, Su?" The young chef asked.

"I believe she is referring to the amount of skin you are showing relative to the amount of clothes you are wearing," offered the Shinmei-Ryu warrior with slight amusement.

As Shinobu became comfortable with her closer relationship with Keitaro, she began to dress more provocatively in order to draw his attention. It had begun with merely wearing tight blouses with 2-3 buttons undone and flappy mid-thigh skirts that had a tendency to flip up at the slightest gust of wind. Gradually, the young chef got more comfortable with her body and thus her clothes began getting smaller and shorter. Today, she was wearing a plain sleeveless shirt which she had tightly knotted just under her breasts to expose her flat little tummy and a pair of cutoff jean shorts that hung low on her hip. On her head she wore a bandana to keep her hair out of her face while she worked thus completing the look of an adorable, if not sexy, little home maker.

"It…It's not too much, is it?" She asked nervously, looking down at her attire.

"It's definitely not too much. Just don't be surprised if you catch my brother or sister gawking at you," the princess giggled as she clipped another blouse to the clothes line.

"I get the impression that her objective in wearing such clothes is exactly that," Motoko said, smiling as she flapped a damp towel in the wind before hanging it.

"Well…kind of…but it's pretty comfortable too actually," Shinobu admitted. The more revealing clothes really did make housework easier, especially on hot days like today. It was a nice bonus over the looks she got from her Sempai.

"If you're comfortable wearing those clothes then it doesn't matter," the sword maiden remarked.

"You're really okay with me dressing like this, Motoko?" The young chef asked warily.

The older girl shook her head and said, "It would be rather hypocritical of me to judge you for something that I would probably do myself, given the circumstances."

"You know…you don't hafta wear a servant's robe all the time, Motoko. You're allowed to wear whatever you want outside of the Annex," Kaolla said helpfully.

"I feel that I have to, Kaolla. Wearing these tawdry clothes seems to be the only form of meaningful penance I have to contribute towards the demands of my art and honor." The former sword maiden said softly.

"Huh?" The princess asked. Even Shinobu looked over with a curious look.

"My purpose in entering the Academy was to atone for my mistakes by becoming a slave girl and serving Keitaro until my honor has been restored," Motoko explained. "Unfortunately, I do not feel that I have suffered or have been punished at all. Not even through the worst that Mistress Mutsumi has put me through. If anything, becoming a slave girl has been more of a blessing than a curse. We wear these collars to symbolize our slavery, but do any of us even feel remotely displeased about our stations in life?"

"Nah, not really. But that's cause big brother is a great Master. He makes it easy to be slave girl, even when he's mean to us." Kaolla said happily.

"I agree. I've since realized that he is a wonderful man. And while I am happy to be his slave girl, I do not believe that my honor will be restored if I am happy with my punishment. And unless that happens, I may never hold a sword again," Motoko said thoughtfully.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that Motoko, and I thought you were doing well too," the princess said sadly.

"I am. I am doing extremely well. That is the problem. I have discovered a side of me that had been unfulfilled for a long time and it has given me great happiness. I find myself wondering if I even wish to regain my lost art." The Shinmei-Ryu warrior said honestly.

"Wow, really? I thought it was really important to you!" Shinobu said in surprise.

"It is. Or at least, it was. I needed to restore my honor in order to wield a sword and practice my art, and would have done anything to achieve that. That is one of the many reasons I chose this path. But now that I walk the way of a slave girl, I find myself uncertain if I wish to return to the sword arts," Motoko admitted.

"Why can't you do both? I mean, Kanako is a slave girl…and she's still practicing her martial arts. If she can do it, why can't you?" The young chef asked.

"We have very different skills associated with our styles. Perhaps it is because her art was based around having someone to protect, as opposed to my skills which are meant to destroy," the sword maiden remarked.

"I don't get it. You two could probably take on an army by yourselves. Would it be any different if you were fighting to protect versus fighting to destroy? Seems like it's just a matter of how you look at it if you ask me..." Shinobu mused as she hung the last of the damp clothes.

Motoko blinked at the young chef's simple yet remarkably insightful statement. Could that really work? Was it really that simple? She looked over to Kaolla who merely smiled and shrugged.

"Makes sense to me," the princess offered as she gathered up her empty baskets.

"Perhaps I have not been focusing my penance properly," the sword maiden wondered out loud.

Shinobu rested her elbows on the railing that surrounded the rooftop and remarked, "I'm not trying to demean your penance or anything, Motoko. I'm actually proud of you for it. I just think that you should be able to be both a slave girl AND a swordsman. And I'm not saying it just because Kanako can. Like right now, I know you've pledged to never to hurt Keitaro again, right? Well, do you think you'd be okay if someone else did?"

"It would displease me greatly," Motoko answered honestly.

"Well, you're a swordsman, right? If you were capable of preventing Sempai from getting hurt, wouldn't you?" the young chef asked.

"Without question. Unfortunately, I cannot as I do not have my skills anymore."

"Why not? Did you just forget them as soon as you became a slave girl?"

"No. Not that. It's just slightly complicated…"

"Okay, so simplify it. If Sempai was in trouble, what's stopping you from picking up your sword and helping him?" The resident housekeeper asked.

Motoko sighed and said, "The Shinmei-Ryu arts are heavily connected to one's Ki, our spiritual life essence. We manipulate our Ki through significant mental training and discipline, which is why achieving balance and maintaining purity is important. In my case, I have lost that balance through my mistakes so my art is acting against me. Now *I* am the evil that my Ki wishes to defeat. So unless I redeem myself and regain my honor, my skills will be unavailable to me.

"But you can at least pick up a sword and smack someone around in the normal way, right?" Shinobu asked.

The sword maiden shook her head. "No. My art prevents its misuse by those who are not pure. It is how the checks and balances work. Because of my dishonor, I am deemed unworthy by my own Ki. Thus my mental disciplines cause me extreme pain if I touch a sword, be it wooden or steel. That is the nature of the Shinmei-Ryu."

"Wow. Is that why you haven't been practicing in the mornings anymore?" Asked Kaolla.

"Yes. I suppose I could consider this my punishment. It feels as if my arts have shunned me." Motoko said softly.

"So how come it didn't stop you when you hurt Sempai in the first place?" Shinobu wondered.

The sword maiden thought for a moment, then said "I suppose that since I perceived him as a threat, my art treated him like one. I had deceived myself into believing he was a pervert and a risk to all of our virtues. It was only after I finally came to the realization that I was mistaken about him that my art began to judge me. I tried very hard to reason with myself and justify my actions, but it was not to be. I realized in my heart that I had wronged an innocent man. And unfortunately, I had trained my art so well that even I had no defense against it. I will never regain it unless I feel, deep in my heart, that I have truly atoned."

"And the slave training isn't helping?" The princess asked.

The sword maiden shook her head and said, "While the training is challenging, I no longer consider it atonement. In fact, it is something I look forward to now. Just as I have accepted that Regent Urashima is honorable, I have also accepted my feelings for him. I now see my training as a means to please the man who owns my heart. So while I may suffer at Mutsumi's hands, in the end it will allow me to give pleasure to our beloved landlord whenever he lets me. In my heart, this is not punishment."

"Well, it's pretty silly for your art to prevent you from protecting the man we ALL love. Letting him get hurt would be a bigger dishonor if you ask me," the young chef said with a shrug.

"The honorable path is not always fair," Motoko quoted.

"Tell me about it. I mean, if I'm hearing this right, you're honor is acting as your conscience. And if I were you, I'd never get over feeling bad for hurting someone I love. I still feel bad that I didn't help Sempai when he was getting hurt, and I doubt I ever will. I'd probably never hold a sword again if I was a Shinmei-Ryu," Shinobu thought out loud.

"In my mind, I have already killed Regent Urashima many times. Living without the art that could have killed the man I love is a small price to pay for the happiness I have now," Motoko said with a smile.

"Well, then maybe you can stop wearing that awful robe and dress nicer. It ain't gonna change things anyway. Might as well give big brother more eye candy, y'know?" the princess said suggestively as she gestured toward the young chef.

"Despite my desire to appear more visually pleasing to Regent Urashima, I doubt I have the courage to dress as provocatively as Shinobu," Motoko said, smiling despite her slight blush. For her part, the resident home maker had a fairly prominent blush of her own despite her proud smile.

Kaolla laughed and said, "We've all seen you naked at this point, Motoko. Even big brother. What have you got to hide?

"Well, I also do not have such garments. Outside of my school clothes, I have only worn a Hakama and Gi," the sword maiden admitted.

"So? Shinobu's stuff is just her usual clothes that she tweaked a little. I betcha she put that together from her old stuff she doesn't wear anymore," the dark skinned girl reasoned.

"Actually, she's right," the young chef acknowledged. "I stained this shirt a few months ago while cooking, but I figured if tie it like this I can hide the stained part. And these jeans were torn up at the knees so I cut them into shorts. They looked awful until I cut them really short like this. It's not perfect, but it's good enough to do housework."

"Not to mention how it makes you look hot, right?" the princess teased. Shinobu merely nodded and blushed

"Still, Shinobu is much more skilled in these domestic arts than I am. So even a seemingly simple thing such as recycling my wardrobe would be beyond my abilities," Motoko sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can come up with some way to slut you up for big brother's viewing pleasure," Kaolla said reassuringly.

Shinobu couldn't help but laugh at Motoko's shocked look. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It appears that my portrayal of Mitsune's accent is making it difficult for some readers to understand her. At first, I thought it was just my betas being upset with me but I now realize that maybe they were right. I am re-writing all chapters that contain her dialogue in order to make our resident slacker more readable. I should be able to put it out when I make my update next week. For now, have a Happy Christmas everyone.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Keitaro and his slave girls were enjoying a quiet evening in the Annex. The Regent and his Aide were casually going through their daily Urashima family related correspondence while the rest of the girls were hanging about enjoying each other's company.

Kaolla and Mutsumi were sharing stories of the old Academy to Motoko, who was listening with rapt attention. The two experienced slave girls were enjoying making the new girl squirm by sharing the more intense training methods that second year trainees were subjected to. To the princess, it was therapeutic. It allowed her to look back at her past in a more positive note and she felt glad that she actually had someone she could share it with. For the Okinawan, it allowed her to see which methods were more likely to have positive results with Motoko as it seemed that the sword maiden seemed to have an endless supply of questions when it came to certain types of training.

They were interrupted by a strange chime emitted by the updated security system of the Annex. All the girls turned to Keitaro and found him looking toward the door to the Headmaster's quarters thoughtfully.

"Are we expecting visitors, Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

The Goth girl frowned and said, "None that I am aware of. I shall see who it is." And with that, she got up and headed toward the entrance.

"What was that, big brother?" Kaolla asked warily.

"That alert means that a member of the Urashima Family has used their personal code to enter the Annex," the young man replied.

"Any idea who it might be?" Motoko asked worriedly.

"No idea. Access to this building isn't given without significant acknowledgement from the Imperial Archive. The 'permitted' list had to be approved by the Japanese government. Even then, not a lot of people have the clearance to enter unless they're accompanied by me. Whoever entered is family and is allowed access to the Annex." The young man replied thoughtfully.

Kaolla and Motoko looked at each other nervously at the prospect of a total stranger entering the room. While they were not restrained, they were still quite naked. According to the school's mandate, they were to present themselves properly to the Regent's visitors. They steeled themselves with their training and adopted the appropriate submissive pose, all the while hoping that their beloved Master would send them out of the room.

"I wonder who it is, then." Mutsumi pondered, oblivious to the worries of the other slaves. Nudity had never been an issue for the Okinawan.

Keitaro shrugged and said, "Well, outside of the people in this room, the only people I know who even have access to this building are Granny Hina…"

"…and me," interrupted Haruka as she entered the room. She was followed by a slightly perturbed looking Goth girl.

"Heyas Haruka!" greeted Kaolla cheerfully. Seeing the café owner enter immediately made her feel so much better.

"Hey kiddo…Hello Mutsumi…. Hey, looking good there Motoko," said the café manager with a wink.

The sword maiden looked away with a huge blush, unconsciously covering her naked form with her arms. Upon noticing her trainer's disappointed look, she quickly shifted her hands behind her back. Unfortunately, it was too little too late.

Mutsumi sighed regretfully yet playfully at the embarrassed slave girl and said, "Aww Motoko…and you were doing so well too. You know I'll have to punish you now, don't you?"

"Y-Yes Mistress," said the embarrassed Shinmei-Ryu warrior.

"Aw c'mon, Mutsumi. Give her a break, it's just me." The Tea Shop owner said with a grin.

"Motoko represents the school now, Haruka. She must behave in accordance to our high standards. In this building, slave girls are not allowed to be modest. I would be negligent in my duties if I were to excuse her so easily," the scatter brained girl said airily despite maintaining an official tone.

Seeing the pitiful look on Motoko's face, Keitaro decided to pull rank. "Hey Mutsumi, why don't I take care of her punishment this time?" he asked.

"Only if you promise not to go easy on her, my Regent. I'm doing this for you after all," Mutsumi said happily.

He grinned mischievously and said, "I would never undermine your marvelous training, Mutsumi. Come over here, Motoko." He pointed to a spot next to his feet. Motoko nervously crawled over to Keitaro and knelt at his feet. The young man turned her around so she leaned against the couch and his legs while facing the rest of the room.

Petting the worried slave girl lovingly, he reached across the low table and pulled a square ceramic bowl containing various padlocks, locking clips, and short chains. As he rummaged in the bowl, the slave girl at his feet unconsciously began to fiddle with the cuffs around her wrists. She wondered what was coming next.

"So what brings you here, Haruka?" Keitaro asked as he began pulling a few items from the bowl and set them on the table. Mutsumi noted what they were and nodded approvingly.

"Got some news from Granny Hina, and a warning from Mitsune. What do you want to hear about first?" The Tea Shop owner asked as she watched Keitaro lock Motoko's wrist cuffs behind her back. The slave girl tugged at her now restrained cuffs uselessly while giving her Master a somewhat nervous yet still very submissive look.

The young man paused in the middle of rummaging through the ceramic bowl. "A warning?" Keitaro asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, looks like she and Naru have been spying on you kids trying to find something to get you removed from running this inn." Haruka said with a smirk.

Kanako snorted. "I wish I could see their reaction when they realize that removing big brother would effectively get everyone evicted," she said mockingly.

"Everyone? Really?" Motoko asked worriedly from her spot at her Master's feet.

The Goth girl nodded and said, "Tradition dictates that no other Urashima will be allowed to reside here aside from the Heir or the Head of the family. Since this inn has always been passed from heir to heir, it naturally became Keitaro's official residence. As far as the Japanese government is concerned, an Urashima has to reside in this facility in order to allow non-family members to be here. So if he ever decides to leave, the Housing Ministry will push the Imperial government to close this place from the public."

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, Motoko. So don't worry," Keitaro said soothingly as he absently played with a pair of nipple clamps…using it to pinch the skin between his thumb and forefinger. He had been fiddling with them as they spoke, and the sword maiden had been staring at them worriedly ever since he picked them up earlier.

"Even though they can't get you removed, they can cause problems if they snoop around too much. You and Granny Hina made a few enemies when you started doing wholesale changes to the conglomerate. If they get together with Naru it could certainly make things inconvenient," the café manager warned.

"I doubt they would risk losing their pensions, not to mention what the Imperial government will do if they violate the terms of their severance contract. It's the only thing keeping them from joining their cohorts who are already in jail. However, I'll still talk to Granny Hina about it and see what she thinks," the Urashima Heir said as he slid his hand down Motoko's front and gently grabbed one of her breasts.

Motoko gasped a bit and but said nothing, blushing furiously at being openly fondled in the middle of the discussion. Instinct made her tug at her cuffs to get free but quickly realized it was pointless. She merely fell back to her training, leaning back to allow her Master to do as he pleased despite her embarrassment.

The rest of the slave girls cheered internally at both Motoko's reaction and at Keitaro dominating the nervous slave girl in such a manner while conducting Academy business. He was coming along beautifully. Mutsumi could not help but feel proud that the sword maiden had taken to her training marvelously despite her obvious nervousness.

Haruka had not missed the young man's actions either. His training seemed to be going very well. She will have a few good words about him when she spoke with Urashima matriarch again. "Oh, and speaking of Granny Hina, she got some correspondence from the Kingdom of Molmol recently," said the tea shop owner.

"Oh? What did they want?" Keitaro asked as he gently teased the sword maiden's nipple absently. Motoko looked up at her Master pitifully, unable to stop her nipples from getting erect. She knew what was going to happen next.

Haruka grinned at the worried slave girl at Keitaro's feet and said, "Apparently, their emissary is coming to the Inn sometime this week to discuss your claim on Su."

Once again, Keitaro's brow furrowed. "They're not going to dispute my claim, are they?" he asked as he fastened the clamp around Motoko's helpless nipple. The slave girl inhaled sharply as she felt the tightness of the device's grip. She looked down at her breast and pouted sorrowfully at the implement of torture attached to it.

"They better not…" growled Kanako. The brief thought of the princess being sent home ignited a sense of possessiveness she never realized she had.

Granny Hina's confidential courier chuckled at the reaction of the Urashima siblings. "No, I think they're more interested in what you have in store for her in the future," she said in a placating tone.

"Any ideas what they're after, little sister?" Keitaro asked as he proceeded to apply his chosen method of punishment upon Motoko's other helpless breast. For her part, the sword maiden silently squirmed a bit against his legs.

"I think they're just trying to see what they can get outta ya, big brother. I mean, in their eyes you kinda claimed me for nothing. This might be one of those 'return-on-investment' things. The royal family has always been kinda greedy," Kaolla offered thoughtfully.

"So you think they want monetary compensation?" Kanako asked.

"Probably. They'll take anything that either gets 'em more money or more power." The princess said with a shrug.

"Well, I doubt I have much to offer them," Keitaro said as he fastened the second clamp to Motoko's other nipple. The young man made a mental recount of his assets as he absently played with the chain that connected the two clamps. The slave girl looked pleadingly at Mutsumi as her arms and shoulders struggled helplessly in her discomfort. The Okinawan girl merely smiled and nodded, approving of the punishment being carried out upon her charge.

"You're kidding, right? You know how much control you got over the conglomerate after what you and Granny Hina did?" Haruka said laughingly.

"Control? We deposed a few corrupt board members and corporate heads. It's not like I took over their jobs or anything. There are enough people still left in place to run their respective organizations." Keitaro said, dropping the chain and gently petting Motoko lovingly. The slave girl sighed unhappily and rested her head on her Master's lap, hoping that her submissive behavior might entice him to remove the uncomfortable devices attached to her breasts earlier.

Haruka and Kanako looked at each other for a moment, and then began to cackle gleefully. "He has no idea, does he?" The café manager asked. Kanako just shook her head, causing Haruka to laugh even harder.

Unamused, Keitero narrowed his eyes and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed the amount of correspondence you've been receiving from the corporations which used to be run by the crooks you sent away?" Haruka chortled.

"Well, yeah. They keep on sending me documents and such telling me what they're working on and what they have in mind for the next couple of fiscal years. Never knew the family was into all this stuff, to be honest. I have no idea why they keep on wanting my input…" Keitaro answered, pausing when the other two Urashima's in the room began to laugh once more.

Once they calmed down, Kanako wiped a tear from her eye apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, big brother. We meant no disrespect. It's just one more thing that we love about you. You have been so focused in forcing the Urashima conglomerate to follow an honorable path that you probably have never realized how much you have changed the entire organization."

"What do you mean?" The young man asked, absently playing with Motoko's collar.

"When you get correspondence, who do you get them from?" Haruka asked with a smile.

"Umm…whoever we left in charge. Usually the acting CEO or someone high up in the company that we trust to make good decisions," Keitaro answered.

"So basically the people you left to run those companies are constantly asking you for your input. Have they actually done anything without your approval?" The café manager asked.

"Well…no…" Keitaro answered warily.

"So how is that any different from actually running the companies yourself?" Haruka chuckled.

"Because I'm not telling them what to do!" The Urashima Heir argued, realizing exactly what his aunt was hinting at. He didn't really change the way they did business this much, did he?

Haruka grinned and said, "Leadership isn't about telling people what to do. It's about making decisions. Granny Hina taught you how to evaluate an organization and figure out how to make it run better. That's what you've been doing. They won't move without your approval. It's your show. You're their boss now. This is what is going to prepare you for when Granny Hina is ready to hand over the reins."

The young man thought about it a bit and realized that it made sense. He was getting a significant amount of correspondence from all the branches nowadays. It used to be just from a few of the smaller business, but as time progressed it appeared that every company he helped restructure was now constantly communicating with him. His intention was just to provide oversight on behalf of the Urashima family, but as time went on the verbiage in the proposals he received looked as if they considered him their company chairman instead of a detached board representative like how the old Regents used to be regarded. They really WERE looking to him for direction. This wasn't part of his plan at all.

"But…I don't think I'm ready…to take over for her…" Keitaro said worriedly.

Kanako shook her head. "It would not be very different from what you are doing now, big brother. You are already doing her job, just on a smaller scale. Despite how you and Granny Hina have managed to keep most of the conglomerate running autonomously, you still control nearly a third of it all. And since you've shown under no uncertain terms that you will not tolerate dishonorable practices, people are motivated to work for you without worrying about any hidden agendas or outside influences," she explained.

"Yeah, they already know you can't be bought. Despite your net worth you hardly touch any of your liquid assets. It's what Granny Hina loves about you and what drives the rest of the family crazy. You won't believe how jealous a lot of your cousins are. And since you're also a Regent, most gold diggers will stay clear away from you since you'll almost always have a pretty girl at your side," Haruka said with a wink.

"I don't intend to treat the girls like trophies, Haruka…" Keitaro stated as he pet Motoko possessively. He looked down and saw her stare at him lovingly, arching her back a bit to show her uncomfortably clamped nipples, perhaps hoping that he would take pity on them.

"No disrespect intended, my Regent, but have we not talked about this already?" asked Mutsumi pointedly.

The Urashima heir blinked at his instructor in surprise and then turned to see disappointed looks from Kaolla and Kanako. Even Motoko forgot about her punishment momentarily and gave the young man a saddened look. Haruka just snickered as the young man cursed silently.

"As a Regent, you are expected to have at least ONE attractive girl at your side at all times. It's part of the position's mystique and is expected by pretty much the entire Urashima conglomerate. Even though people around you will have assumptions or theories about your relationship with the girl they see you with, only a handful will actually know what she REALLY is. Don't expect to ever travel alone again," Haruka said laughingly.

Thinking about it, Keitaro realized that the older Regents usually did have a slave girl at their side when they travelled to meetings and such. It was just one of the many ways they tended to flaunt their positions. He never realized that his slave girls might actually want to be put on display like that. His ownership was something they were proud of, after all.

"Is that why you asked me to join Kaolla on her trip to Kyoto, little sister?" he asked his beloved sibling.

"Not particularly. I really did want you to spend more time with her, big brother. That Kaolla's presence made you look the part of a Regent was merely icing on the cake," Kanako admitted, causing the dark skinned girl to grin at the memory of the trip.

"And whenever you DO go back to Kyoto, I would suggest you bring a different girl," Mutsumi stated confidently, momentarily flashing Motoko a knowing look before turning her attention back to her Regent. The sword maiden blinked, realizing that the next girl Keitaro would take to the Aoyama family grounds might easily be her.

"That might happen sooner than you think. The Aoyamas have also been speaking to Granny Hina," Haruka reported. Motoko immediately perked up, causing her chains to jingle a moment.

"Oh? What did they want?" Keitaro asked, hooking his finger into the D-ring attached to the restrained sword maiden's collar possessively. The young man's actions suddenly gave the slave girl some rather pleasing chills down her spine.

"They want to know if Motoko has been serving her penance honorably and whether or not she will be able to return as the Heir to the school," Haruka continued.

Keitaro smiled at the Shinmei-Ryu warrior sitting helplessly at his feet and said, "I believe Motoko has been serving her penance admirably and I have no doubt that she will be able retain her position as their school's heir."

Remembering their last conversation, Kaolla held her breath and debated revealing what she had learned during her discussion the other day. Fortunately, she was beaten to the punch.

"I'm afraid I will not be able to fulfill my role as heir to my family's school, Regent Urashima," Motoko said quietly.

"What? Why? I thought you were doing great!" Keitaro asked worriedly.

"That is just it. I am doing very well. In fact, in all my life I had never been happier and more complete than in these last few months being your slave girl. Unfortunately, my acceptance of my new role defeats the purpose of my training. I'm supposed to be serving you in penance…yet I find myself serving you more because of my feelings for you, rather than for atonement," the Shinmei-Ryu warrior admitted. The young man merely boggled at the slave resting at his feet.

Upon seeing her big brother's confused look, Kanako stepped in. "I believe Motoko has found that being a slave girl is much to her liking, big brother. And since she no longer feels that her slave training is punishment, she can no longer work toward her atonement this way."

The Shinmei-Ryu warrior nodded, and recounted her explanation of her art, her ki, and how her tainted honor was preventing her from even holding a sword. Kanako, Mutsumi, and Haruka, were listening carefully as they individually assessed the difficulties the slave girl explained. They looked at each other wondering what to make of this.

As the discussion progressed, Keitaro just felt guiltier and guiltier for having taken away a part of Motoko's life. The young man looked down at his slave and regretfully said, "I-I'm sorry, Motoko. I didn't mean for this to…"

Unwilling to allow her beloved Regent to suffer from guilt inappropriately, the sword maiden interrupted. "Please don't feel bad, Regent Urashima. None of this is your doing. It is my own fault for being unable to see you for the good man you are. I have learned much from the experience. And from what I've learned about myself, and my slavery to you, I'll gladly walk away from the sword if it means I can be your slave girl. If only for a short while…" She said honestly.

Kaolla and Mutsumi hid their grins behind their hands while Kanako merely rolled her eyes with an amused smirk. "That's a rather abrupt turnaround for you, Motoko. Will you really be okay with that?" She asked pointedly.

"I believe so, First girl. Prior to my entering the Academy, I could not wait to hold my sword again. Now, my slave training has fulfilled the void that my combat training left. I find that I have no urge to return to the violent ways of the Shinmei-Ryu anytime soon." Motoko answered.

"Don't be so hasty, Motoko. You still have a several months until you complete your year of training. Perhaps you will change your mind by then." Mutsumi offered.

"Perhaps, Mistress. All I know is that being Regent Urashima's slave is what makes me happy at the moment. I intend to make the most of the year I have been given under his ownership, and hope that he allows me to please him in any way I can. Even when he punishes me like this," the sword maiden said, blushing as she shook her chest gently to make the chains jingle again.

"I see you've taught her how to work the hierarchy, Mutsumi. Should I worry about this one moving on my big brother?" Kanako said jokingly.

"It's not like you can't pull rank on her, big sister. Like you said, she knows the hierarchy," Kaolla said with a grin.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Keitaro argued. He was being sized up by the girls again. How the heck did this conversation wind up this way again?

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at how her nephew constantly got undercut by his girls.

"Not unless you wish to discontinue her training, my Regent. She's your slave girl while she's in the program. Order among the sisterhood must be maintained," the Okinawan girl explained frankly.

"Mistress has made the order of things quite clear. I respectfully defer to the First girl in all things." Motoko said in a submissive tone. She met the Goth girl's eyes for a moment, and then lowered them promptly.

This time it was Kanako's turn to blink at the sword maiden in surprise. Seeing Kaolla's enthusiastic nod and Mutsumi's pleased smile, the Goth girl merely smirked and shook her head.

"Told you Mutsumi was good," Haruka said with a grin.

"She's my best instructor after all," Keitaro said, winking at the Okinawan who beamed happily at the praise.

"I suppose it's pointless to ask you if you really know what you're getting into, Motoko?" Kanako said with a serious yet amused expression. While she had expected the sword maiden to use her predicament to get more physical with her big brother, she did not expect her heart to get this deeply into it as well.

"I am merely acknowledging your authority over me, First girl…as any slave under Regent Urashima. While we have had differences before, we are now owned by the same man with whom you are first in his heart. It is especially fitting since I have also wronged you in the past. So my penance is not only served to him, but in small part to you as well," the penitent Shinmei-Ryu warrior responded with a slight smile.

"Hehehe…she's pullin' out all the stops on ya, big sister…" Kaolla said mirthfully.

"I know. Suddenly I don't feel too bad that big brother hasn't removed those nipple clamps yet," Kanako said with a grin.

"Actually, I believe Motoko needs to earn her way out of those clamps," Mutsumi said teasingly as she gave her beloved Regent a sly wink. Motoko flashed the Okinawan girl a betrayed look.

Haruka laughed heartily and said, "I knew it! I knew there was a little sadist hiding inside you, Mutsumi…"

"Coulda told ya that first week of training," laughed the princess.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure she earns it…" Keitaro said while giving Motoko a teasing yet purposeful stare.

With an audible gulp, the restrained and clamped slave girl could only look back at her Master warily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the lack of update last weekend. I was in Las Vegas celebrating New Years with friends.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

At Keitaro's instruction, Shinobu made preparations to receive the Molmolian emissary with the help of Kaolla and Motoko. Since the Royal family's correspondence did not indicate a specific arrival date, a room was made available and an open reservation was made for the private meeting facility at the Hinata Café to be catered by the inn's young chef. As an added touch, the princess even hung her country's flag at the entrance of the inn. Once everything was in place, everyone continued their daily duties waiting for their foreign visitor to arrive.

When the emissary from the Kingdom of Molmol arrived a few days later, she turned out to be someone they were already familiar with.

"Amalla? What are you doing here?" Kaolla asked, surprised to find her older sister milling about in the Inn's common area.

The older Molmolian smiled and said, "Well, nobody came to the door so I let myself in. I was surprised to see our nation's flag out there. It was quite welcoming."

"That's what it was for. I gotta do everything all official like since the Royal Family considers this place the Urashima family seat. So you're accompanying the Molmolian emissary?" The younger princess asked.

"Actually, I *am* the emissary," Amalla said with a smile.

"Really? That's cool! I was afraid it was gonna be some old guy from the council …"

"Normally it would have been. However, I was selected by the family because they felt it would better…facilitate…communications with the young Regent," the older Molmolian said suggestively. She remembered Keitaro from her last visit, and was certain that he would be quite receptive to her.

Kaolla merely smirked. It really should not have surprised her. The Molmol Royal Family wasn't stupid and preferred to bargain from an advantageous position. Amalla was an Academy graduate and was expected to have no difficulty coercing the young landlord through her skills at both reading and seducing men. They had something in mind, and they felt that sending the older princess would stack the odds in their favor. It might have even worked, if the Regent in question happened to be someone other than Keitaro Urashima...

"Hehe. Well, I'm not sure on what you're here to offer him, Amalla…but big brother isn't that easy to sway," the young Molmolian said with a snicker.

"Big brother?" the older princess asked, slightly confused.

"I meant, Keitaro. He calls me his 'little sister', so that makes him my 'big brother'," the younger girl said with a grin.

"I see. Lamba will be heartbroken when he hears this," Amalla mused.

"Oh right, like he doesn't have enough 'little sisters' to comfort him," laughed the precocious little scientist.

Lamba Su was Kaolla's blood related sibling and they had been close growing up together in Molmol. Unfortunately, they grew apart when he matured and began to accept his duties as the crowned prince. Once he started being attracted to girls, he started to collect wives. Kaolla thought that perhaps her older brother would claim her as well, but he never did. He had no interest in either of his sisters, and it broke the young girl's heart. His arranged marriage to Amalla didn't help matters. Despite rarely having physical relations with the Lamba, the older girl used the marriage to needle the young genius about it endlessly, sometimes even spitefully. In the end, it caused Kaolla to shy away from her siblings and turn to other pursuits eventually leading her to discover her natural talents in science and engineering.

"This is true. Lamba has so many wives that he hardly has time for me anymore. Perhaps your new 'big brother' could offer some comfort for my loneliness," the older princess said with a theatrical sigh.

"You could ask him. I wouldn't hold my breath though," Kaolla said laughingly.

"You doubt my skills, Kaolla?" the older girl warned teasingly.

"Don't doubt that you're good, Amalla…but you gotta realize you're going after my big brother, who's not only the Urashima Heir but also a Regent," the younger girl said with a smirk.

"Men are all the same…" Amalla scoffed, only to grow silent at her sister's laugh.

"That's what I thought until I met Keitaro," Kaolla laughed. "He's different than other guys. He's kind, patient, loving, and real respectful. You're not gonna get far with him unless he likes you."

"I'm sure I can make him like me. Very few men can resist a slave girl who is both motivated and well trained," the older princess said confidently.

"You realize he's already got FOUR slave girls, right?" the younger slave girl said with a knowing smirk. She was going to enjoy dropping the bomb.

"F-Four?" Amalla said in surprise. She wasn't aware that Keitaro had claimed anyone else but her younger sister.

"Yep, he's got four girls…myself included. Three of us are graduates, and one is in training. Y'know what else? One of us is an official Instructor for the Academy. And the other slave girl, who just happens to be his First, is Lifetrained." Kaolla said with a smirk, enjoying the dismayed look on the older girl's face.

"I see…" said the older princess, unsure what to make of this development.

"Yeah, you probably met her before. I think she was here when you visited last time." The younger girl said, laughing internally at finally getting Amalla off balance.

"Yes, we met, but we hardly spoke," confirmed a voice that approached from the direction of the kitchen. Both princess turned and saw the Hinata Inn's assistant manager approach.

"Heyas big sister!" cheered Kaolla as she ran over to Kanako. The older girl smiled warmly and caught the running girl in a tight embrace. She showed no hesitation when the young girl leaned up and gave her a soft kiss.

"Big sister?" asked Amalla curiously, hiding her own surprise at seeing the two girls kissing so openly outside of Molmol.

"Yeah! You see, Kanako is Keitaro's sister. So that makes her my 'big sister'. She and big brother have been together since they were little. Anyway, they both run this inn and have been taking care of me. Then one day, they discovered I was an Academy graduate too so they claimed me. It's been a blast ever since!" The younger princess said excitedly.

Kanako snorted. "While Kaolla may have left out several important details, that is pretty much how she became a part of our lives," she said, looking at the younger girl lovingly.

Amalla took in the sight of the Goth girl. She was still as daunting as she was during her last visit, and the older princess always felt that something was…off…about the younger Urashima. Learning that she was not only a slave girl but also Lifetrained made all the pieces fit into place. While the Molmolian may have had the more attractive physique, the Urashima slave girl carried herself in a way that allowed her own inherent training to make herself shine above anyone else in the room if she so desired.

The older Molmolian bowed slightly and said, "Hello again, Kanako. Or should I say, First girl."

"Kanako is fine," the Goth girl acknowledged. "Welcome back to the Hinata Inn. We have a room ready for you and private meeting quarters at the Hinata Café for our discussions. If you will follow me, please." She said, leading the older Molmolian toward a room at the northeast corner of the ground floor.

Keeping herself a few paces behind the First girl, Amalla asked, "If I may ask, when will I get to see the Regent?" She needed to set the plan in motion immediately.

"He has been informed of your arrival but is currently indisposed," the Goth girl responded.

"Is he with Mutsumi right now, big sister?" asked a suddenly curious Kaolla. Their beloved Regent was usually free at this time of the day.

"Actually, he is currently in the Kimono Room making Motoko earn her clothes back," Kanako said, giving the younger slave girl a sly wink. This caused the younger slave girl to giggle.

"Were you referring to Mutsumi Otohime and Motoko Aoyama?" Amalla asked with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, they are my big brother's other two…retainers." Kaolla said as she led the older Molmolian into her assigned room.

"I…see…" responded the emissary warily. So those were the other two slave girls. From her previous visit, she remembered that both girls were both attractive and had a special place in the Regent's heart. The aforementioned trainer her sister mentioned had to be the Okinawan. Several members of the Academy faculty were Otohime's and they were all excellent instructors. Suddenly, her objectives were not quite as simple anymore.

Kanako turned to the older Molmolian and gave her a serious look. "As First girl, I am reminding you of our statute of non-disclosure because not everyone in this Inn is familiar with our affiliation with the Academy. There are two residents who are not aware of Keitaro's position and our connection to him. Both of them are due to return home at the end of the day. So you are ordered not speak of Academy matters unless you are certain that everyone around you is actually associated with it," she said firmly.

Amalla nodded. Protocol rules dictated that an established First girl had authority to speak to her on their Master's behalf. As an unclaimed slave girl, she was currently under the care and supervision of the resident Regent. This effectively made her Keitaro's slave girl for the duration of her visit. The older Molmolian decided to re-assess her position and opt for a more diplomatic approach when dealing with the Regent's retainers. Besides, it would be better to be in his good graces when she finally presented the Royal Family's offer.

"If I may ask, who are the two that I may not speak of Academy matters with?" the older princess asked.

"The only residents unaware of the Academy are Naru Narusegawa and Mitsune Konno. Both have been very inquisitive and were reported to have been prying into our business recently. While we have taken all legal precautions in the event that they DO uncover this aspect of the Urashima family business, we would rather not have to subject ourselves from the inconvenience of their curiosity. Additionally, the Regent still considers them his friends and would prefer it if they did not end up being prosecuted by the Japanese Imperial Government," the Goth girl stated plainly.

The Molmolian emissary blinked. She was briefed upon the legal chess game both Granny Hina and Keitaro had been playing in order to secure their hold on their family's industries. The Regent was definitely serious. No wonder he had managed to upturn the Urashima Conglomerate executives her family had been bribing in order to grease the exports of Molmolian industries into Japan.

Suddenly, this trip wasn't going to be as fun as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a pleasant affair with Amalla exchanging greetings with everyone before taking a seat at the table. Unsurprisingly, neither Naru nor Mitsune were around for dinner. This allowed Keitaro and his girls to relax and speak freely without worrying about what may be overheard.<p>

Even though they had already met before, the girls had many questions to Amalla pertaining to her life as both a princess and a slave girl in Molmol. She fielded all questions gracefully, even surprising Kaolla with certain facts about her responsibilities that she wasn't aware of. One particular question of interest was regarding the Princess Heritage.

Amalla confirmed the Royal Family's practice of sending every princess in the family to the Imperial Academy for training to be a slave girl. All over Molmol, every family seemed to have an abundance of girls. The low birth rate of males made the maintenance of family lines tenuous, causing many of them to die out. The Royal Family was no exception, and they came to realize that they could not only save their familial lines but also capitalize on their nation's population deficiency by leveraging their nation's most abundant resource against the interest foreign men had with them.

Every female in the kingdom was beautiful and generally submissive despite having a mostly matriarchal society. This alone would have made a Molmolian princess an attractive bride, but it never seemed to be enough to guarantee landing a rich and powerful foreign husband. This prompted their attempt to make their princesses more appealing to foreign leaders by utilizing their natural submissiveness to turn them into skilled slave girls. Successful training would add to their already exotic appeal tenfold.

Through word of mouth, the Royal Family learned of a facility in France that trained submissive girls into obedient slaves. They sent a few princesses to this facility only to realize that the proprietors were lax and aloof, and their training regimen either turned the girls into masochistic robots, or caused them to rebel and escape. Many members of the Molmolian Nobility were up in arms about this fiasco and the idea of training the princesses was almost scrapped…until the discovery of an older and more successful slave training academy in Japan.

It turned out that the Emperor of Japan had decreed the establishment of training academy for young submissive girls under the management of one of the most powerful families in the country. The facility was well run and had been turning out exceptional slave girls that were desired by many powerful men throughout South East Asia. The Academy was extremely exclusive, and membership to the Academy Network and its resources was difficult to obtain. Despite this, the Royal Family managed to gain membership as their small nation was still a political and financial power to be reckoned with.

Once they were established, Molmol sent their first princess into the Academy. She returned a year later possessing impressive skills, both in and out of the bedroom. The young girl was introduced to a wealthy Indonesian Lord who was immediately taken by her. After several days of negotiations, a bride price was agreed upon and paid. Shortly afterward, the princess was married to the rich and powerful lord and a permanent relationship was established between the two families. The union opened several business prospects for the Nation of Molmol. The whole endeavor turned out to be extremely profitable for the Royal Family, and thus the tradition of sending every princess to the Academy was formed.

Amalla explained that all this happened a few generations ago, and the practice was still carried on today. It was their heritage as a princess of Molmol.

Upon seeing the pitiful looks casted in her direction, Kaolla quickly pointed out that she didn't blame her family for doing what they did to her and her fellow princesses. The Molmolian government just had to do something in order to survive and protect themselves. Knowledge that one day she would be trained to be a slave was just something a princess lived with. It was just part of daily life…sort of like serving their country in the military. Some, like Amalla, even looked forward to it. The only real problem was the corruption that occurred within the last century that led to many Regents to abuse their authority. Thankfully, that was no longer going to happen since Keitaro was going to be running the Academy.

As dinner progressed, it became obvious to everyone present that Kaolla actually favored being with Keitaro and Kanako, than her own blood sister. Shinobu found it extremely curious, especially since the younger princess would refer to her older blood sibling by name yet lovingly refer to the Goth girl as her 'big sister'. In fact, none of them remembered the dark skinned girl calling Amalla by anything other than her real name during her last visit. She couldn't help but wonder how the two ended up estranged from each other. The young chef made a note to ask her friend about this sometime.

At the completion of their meal, Keitaro once again volunteered to clean up in order to allow the young chef to spend some time in the hot springs with the rest of the girls before they met at the Hinata Café. As she had become accustomed to, Shinobu thanked the young man with a tight hug and a firm and meaningful kiss. Naturally, this drew hoots and cheers from the resident slave girls.

The young chef had gotten used to physical contact with her beloved landlord. And with her attire getting progressively skimpier, she could almost guarantee that he would touch her on bare skin whenever they embraced. It gave her a sexy thrill whenever she felt it, and knew that she could safely indulge without having to worry about things going too far. She really wasn't ready for anything more than that just yet, and she was extremely thankful that Keitaro would never go further than what she was comfortable with. It was yet another thing she loved about him.

Amalla, on the other hand, couldn't believe that a rich and powerful man like Keitaro would lower himself by doing manual labor. Wasn't this Shinobu's job? He could have easily hired a full staff to run the Inn but instead relied upon the part-time resident housekeeper whom he seemed to have to cover for occasionally. And he did this all for a simple hug and kiss? What sort of man was Keitaro Urashima?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

"Looks like they're here," Haruka said as she got up from the table. She had been chatting with Keitaro about the relationship between the Urashima family and the Kingdom of Molmol. It wasn't anything that the young man didn't already know, but one could never be too prepared.

Keitaro turned to see all his slave girls enter the room along with Amalla in tow. As they began taking seats, he noticed that Shinobu wasn't with them. This surprised him, as the young chef had been really interested in the affairs of the Academy of late.

The next surprise was Kaolla. Instead of taking a seat, she stood at the young man's side and merely looked at him expectantly. Keitaro instantly realized that this was usually what his girls looked like when they wanted to sit on his lap. Seeing no reason to decline her request, he nodded and suddenly found himself with a lap full of Molmolian princess. Once the young girl was settled, she wrapped her arm around his neck and sighed happily. The rest of the girls snickered at her antics.

Amalla did not miss the not-so-subtle hint Kaolla was dropping before her.

From past experience, the Molmolian emissary expected a private discussion with the young Urashima Heir. The old Regents used to insist on it as they were quite familiar with the princess and took every opportunity to get 'alone time' with her. This gave Amalla plenty of leeway to utilize her very special skill set in order to coerce them into granting political and economic favors to her country. Most of the time, she didn't even have to remove much of her traditional Molmol outfit and jewelry. It was already revealing enough as it is, and was designed for easy removal which suited her purpose. Unfortunately, not only were the other slave girls unwilling to let the Regent meet with her privately, but the young man himself seemed to prefer having them around.

"Umm…I'm not sure where to start. So how about I just ask what the purpose is for your visit, Amalla?" Keitaro asked as he tried to start the discussion.

The Molmolian Emissary cleared her throat and announced, "I have come to inform you that the Kingdom of Molmol officially recognizes your claim to Kaolla Su. In this envelope are documents carrying the official seal of Molmol confirming your claim, making your ownership of Kaolla valid in Molmol as well as here in Japan." She slid a large envelope bearing the country's seal to Keitaro, who quickly opened it and looked it over.

"In addition, the Kingdom of Molmol wishes to know your future intentions with Kaolla," Amalla added.

The young regent looked up from the document he was reading and asked, "Intentions?"

The older princess nodded. "Yes. While we realize that we have been lax at recognizing your claim, we have also not heard of your intentions toward Kaolla despite her being in your care for a number of years."

"Wait, years?" Keitaro asked, looking at both of his sisters in confusion.

"Yes, years. You see, when we received notice of your claim for Kaolla, we discovered that you had already made a similar claim on her in the past. The previous of which occurred around… October, 1998." Amalla said as she flipped through her papers, then pulling out the appropriate sheet and placing it on the table.

Everyone around the table leaned forward to look at the document. From his position, Keitaro could clearly see that the document indeed indicated that Kaolla was re-assigned to the Urashima family. Something was missing, though…

"Wait, that's the day I arrived here for the first time!" Keitaro realized.

"It is also the same day that you learned of Granny Hina's plans for you, big brother. Wasn't it?" Kaolla asked absently. She knew the Urashima matriarch did something with her papers, but she never really knew what she did.

"Yes, I remember. But I don't recall her mentioning anything about this. I didn't even know you were a slave girl at that time," the young man thought out loud.

"And it would not have mattered anyway, as your personal seal as Urashima Heir did not arrive until several months later. I would know as I was the one that mailed it to you," Kanako added.

"True. I couldn't have acknowledged this anyway since my name isn't on it. There are actually a lot of things missing on this document. I don't see any declarations, proxies, possession clauses, and acquisition verifications. Worst of all, there's no claimant! How was that supposed to work? The only managing entity here is the Academy which makes no sense at all," the young man said, adjusting his glasses as he perused the form.

Amalla winced internally. The young regent actually knew the required clauses in a slave claim. In the past, no other Regent had any idea what a slave claim even looked like. They usually had their executive aide's verify its completeness. This general ignorance was what the princess often relied on in order to misdirect them in the past. Yet somehow, not only did this young man know about legal proceedings and documentation, he knew exactly what clauses were necessary to make the document legally valid. She might have had a chance to slip this under his nose if she could have distracted him somehow. However, with the other slave girls around she had no means of distraction to throw him off balance. This wasn't working as her legal advisors had planned.

"So does that mean that Kaolla was running around as an unclaimed slave?" Mutsumi said curiously. Weren't there rules about this?

Keitaro shook his head. "Not really. The 'escape clause' wouldn't apply to her because this is an error in the documentation. There was still a verbal agreement between Granny Hina and the Kingdom of Molmol. Even though the papers are largely incomplete, she's still officially under the care of the Urashima family. That agreement would still stand. It's strange how Granny screwed up the paperwork though," he said, adjusting his glasses as he looked over the document.

Haruka snickered. She knew better than to assume the Urashima Matriarch committed a clerical error. The entire point was to get Kaolla out of Molmol without compromising her freedom. If anything, this was a deliberate error. And from the knowing look she got from Kanako, it was obvious that she had figured it out as well.

"So I take it Kaolla is still in training?" Amalla asked. The papers may have prevented her from cornering the Regent, but she wasn't about to let them off the hook so easily.

In a moment of inspiration, Haruka piped up, "Actually, she only recently started. Her training was postponed until after the re-establishment of the First Academy here at Hinata."

"Haruka?" Keitaro asked worriedly, wondering what his aunt was getting at.

"So she had been residing here unclaimed for several years?" Amalla asked, somewhat theatrically. Unfortunately for her, the café manager wasn't buying it.

"Hey, you could have asked us about her years ago if you checked your papers better. Not our fault your people didn't double check her status. You even visited us before, remember? Why didn't you ask about this then?" Haruka asked with a grin.

"We were unaware of the documentation error at the time…" Amalla started.

"Well, that's not our fault…not that it matters anymore. Kaolla's finally in the training program Granny Hina promised. So it's all good, right?" the Tea Shop owner asked teasingly.

"Yes, but we were unable to specify a sponsor for her!" The Emissary argued.

"Why does that matter? You didn't have one the first time around, either. Besides, Keitaro owns her now so it's all good," responded Haruka happily.

"That would leave the Kingdom of Molmol uncompensated for her training!" The older princess complained.

"It's not like you had to pay for it. Granny Hina took her back free of charge," the café manager contended.

"And if it becomes an issue, I'm sure my brother will refund you the training fee you INITIALLY paid during her first term here at the Academy," Kanako added, pushing the knife in further. She had realized that Kaolla was right about the Molmolians. They really WERE just after money, and it wasn't sitting very well with her.

Unwilling to push it further, Amalla decided to let the subject drop for the moment. "Very well, might we get an update on her training status now?"

"Does it even matter to you guys anymore? Like I said, Keitaro owns her now," Haruka retorted.

"I beg your indulgence. I'm merely curious at this point," the older princess replied.

"She's doing marvelously. She's even mentoring our dear Motoko during her training, in fact," answered Mutsumi happily.

"And how is she to train with, Ms. Aoyama?" the emissary asked, turning to the sword maiden.

Motoko gulped. "S-She's wonderful. She has lots of experienced and has been an immense help for me. I could not have gotten as far as I have in my training if it weren't for her support and company," she said honestly.

"I'm surprised given the big gap in between her training. Six years can be a really long time." Amalla prodded, hoping to elicit some form of response to invalidate that she had been under instruction all this time.

"Well, Kaolla can be hard headed at times so it has taken a while to get her to re-absorb certain concepts. However we are certain that her work with Motoko will motivate her to finally finish her training properly this time around." Kanako said, fighting off a grin.

"Hey!" said the young princess as she sat up a bit from her big brother's lap.

"I HAVE had to discipline you a lot of times, Kaolla," Mutsumi said teasingly.

"That's cause you guys like being mean to me!" she replied with an adorable pout.

"Well, she must have made a very good impression on Regent Urashima for him to claim her despite having to go back to training," Amalla remarked, backhandedly.

"What I can say? She made an impression on me. Several, in fact," Keitaro said, giving the princess a teasing look. For her part, Kaolla stared at him slack jawed until she realized she was being teased.

"Hmpff…meanie…I already said I was sorry for that…" harrumphed the princess as she turned away, much to everyone's amusement.

"Kaolla?" Keitaro asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't like you right now, big brother." Kaolla said grumpily, still turned away.

"Is that any way to talk to the one who owns you, little sister?" Kanako said teasingly.

"You're a meanie too, hmph…" the little scientist harrumphed, trying to fight off her own smile.

Chuckling softly, the young Regent slid his hands around the pouting slave girl and squeezed her gently. Everyone saw her fight off her smile valiantly, unwilling to give in to Keitaro's loving ministrations so easily. Kaolla kept her arms crossed in front of her despite enjoying her big brother's loving arms. Eventually, the young man leaned into her ear and whispered something that caused the dark skinned girl's eyebrows to shoot up and cause her to blush. When she looked to her brother in surprise, he quickly leaned in and stole a kiss. The battle was lost at that point and the young princess finally surrendered, smiling sheepishly in her brother's arms.

Amalla sighed. She should have realized that the Urashima would have covered their tracks well enough to ensure that Keitaro's claim to her little sister could not be disputed. She really had very little leverage at this point. For the first time, Amalla realized that she was most likely going to fail her first mission handed down by the Royal family.

"So what else did you have for us, Amalla?" asked Keitaro as he cuddled with the happy princess on his lap.

"There is still the question of your intentions, Regent Urashima. What do you have planned for her future?" Amalla asked, trying to gauge the young man's commitment to the younger princess. She still had one more card to play.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? That's really not any of your business anymore. She's his under the law in both countries," Haruka said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, but Molmol still retains the right to negate the terms of a claim if we find that Regent Urashima is unwilling to uphold the caveats we had prescribed in taking Kaolla as a slave," the older princess explained.

As a member of the Academy network, each party that sponsored a slave to go through training were allowed to set forth some rules to which claimants had to follow. This was put in place to ensure that the young girl was cared for properly by her new owner. Even though rules such as this were already put in place by the Academy in order to ensure the welfare of their graduates, sponsors were allowed to add additional clauses to not only ensure that the claimed slave would be taken care of up to their standards, but to give them a way to negate the claim if they felt the girl would be hurt, abused, or neglected by their new owners.

Unfortunately for the Molmolians, they did not have much to say in Kaolla's sponsorship articles. They were in such a hurry to get rid of her that they failed to put in anything more than their basic boilerplate items. It wasn't much, but it still had one clause that they could work with.

"I assure you that I've followed every condition the Kingdom of Molmol has set forth. She's well cared for and set aside a trust in order to see to her future. I have also allowed her freedom to express herself and her beliefs. She has no restrictions that prevent her from following the traditions and practices from her country of birth. And as you can see, Kaolla is very happy to be my slave girl," Keitaro said confidently.

"That is not entirely true, Regent Urashima. There is one tradition you have not allowed her to follow," Amalla stated formally.

"And what might that be?" asked the confused Regent.

"You have not married her," the older princess said frankly.

"What?" the young man asked.

The room sat in stunned silence. Keitaro was quickly running through all the steps he followed in claiming Kaolla Su. But neither he, nor Kanako, actually saw anything that pertained to marriage. Haruka's eyes narrowed, realizing the tact the Molmolians were following.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember seeing anything in the Molmolian sponsorship articles that mentioned anything about marriage," Keitaro said, looking warily at Kanako who merely shook her head in response.

"We admit that it is not explicitly stated. However, the clause we put forth indicated that Kaolla must be allowed to follow the traditions of her homeland. And marrying their claimants is certainly a tradition that we wish to have upheld," the emissary said firmly.

"The topic of marriage was not specified anywhere in the documents as it has legal ramifications to both parties. Unless specifically stated in the sponsorship articles, it is not required for the slave girl and her owner to be wed," Haruka added, clearly unhappy at the underhanded ploy the Molmolians were attempting.

"True. But marriage is still a tradition for my people. It is important to us as our population is dwindling and we need an infusion of new blood…"

"More like an infusion of new money. The country of Molmol has specific laws pertaining to marriage with foreigners. The most interesting one being that any foreigner who marries a Molmolian gives up 80% of their net worth to the girl and her family," the café owner said sardonically.

Kaolla turned to look at her blood sibling in shock. "Does that law actually exist?" she asked.

"Yeah, it does. Molmol made a fortune once they put it in place. They never really enforced it. It was more of a heavy stick that they used to threaten whoever they managed to get married to one of their girls. More often than not, they settled on 20% of the hapless men's assets along with lucrative business contracts that spanned multiple years," Haruka said with a frown. Although the law was certainly imposing, most of the men that acquired a Molmolian slave girl were so well represented financially that it posed no threat to their assets. However, it was still a sticking point for any further negotiations.

Amalla swallowed audibly and said, "T-That law was put in place to protect our people! We not only require outsiders to support our population, but we also need them to invest in our economy as well! We are a small country and…"

"How in the world does this scam even remotely do anything for your people? The only thing this law does is line the pockets of the Molmolian nobility. More often than not, the funds you gain are probably re-invested into the grey markets that you don't want talk about," the café owner said in disgust.

Across the table, the eyes of the Urashima siblings narrowed. Kaolla wasn't looking any happier, either. Despite her intellect, she actually didn't know about this law. Suddenly, the reason why her fellow princesses were always being rushed into marriage made sense.

"Given that the marriage clause was struck from her paperwork, your excuse to make me marry Kaolla is very flimsy. In fact, it reeks very prominently of graft on your government's part. This is something that is clearly against the rules of Academy membership," Keitaro said pointedly.

"Rules?" Amalla asked nervously.

"Yes, something that the old Regents had been amiss about…and something I've been meaning to correct once I was assigned to this position by my family head," the young man replied.

With the encouragement he received from Kanako and Mutsumi, the young Regent had been diligently learning the rules and practices of his post. He had been embarrassed when he recognized his lack of knowledge regarding the history of the Hinata Inn compound and its significance in Japanese history. It fueled a need to for him to learn all he could about the Academy and the political, economical, and humanitarian reasons behind the Emperor's mandate. The part time archaeologist was fascinated as he found articles and scrolls dating back to period when the decree was first formed. It felt like he was unearthing a priceless artifact…right in his own home!

As soon as Haruka mentioned the old Molmolian law, it triggered a chain of thoughts in the young man that brought forward many things he had learned about the Academy's rules and how it was designed to not only protect not only the slave girls, but it's sponsors, claimants, and everyone involved. The Royal family's attempt to coerce him to marry Kaolla clearly violated several of these well established rules.

Amalla kept her expression stoic despite feeling hopeless inside. Nothing was working. The plan brought up by her family's legal advisors was of little help. In fact, she debated pursuing the matter further fearing that she might inadvertently reveal something she and her family wanted to keep hidden. From Haruka's tone, at least one Urashima knew that the Kingdom of Molmol was involved in rather questionable practices.

Finally, she managed to calm herself enough to keep her response as diplomatically neutral as possible. "I-I understand your concerns and am willing to present your grievances to my country's leaders. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused," the emissary said nervously.

"Did you have any other purpose in coming here other than to legally corner me into a union with the Kingdom of Molmol?" the Regent asked crossly.

"Well, I…" Amalla started.

"Because I'm sure you realize that she's still legally mine with or without Molmol's permission, right? Seeing that you really haven't offered anything that would be mutually beneficial to Kaolla, myself, AND the Kingdom of Molmol, I don't see any reason why I should even accept anything that could have come out of this meeting."

"No! It's not like that…" the older princess grasped. This couldn't be happening!

"And since we can clearly prove graft on your country's part, the Regent may have to consider looking into removing Molmol's membership from the Academy as we can most likely prove several charter violations at this point," Kanako added.

"You can't!" Amalla pleaded in horror. Removal from the Academy would dissolve many of the few remaining business relationships they had. It was the security and the reliability of the network that allowed them to establish so many lucrative contacts. The Royal family would have her hide for this!

"Considering how those two turned the Urashima conglomerate upside down, I wouldn't question their ability to do anything when it comes to protecting someone they love," Haruka snickered.

The older Molmolian looked between the two Urashima siblings nervously, trying to contain her fear.

"Big brother…everyone…please…stop…" Kaolla said, finally.

"Little sister?" Keitaro asked, the momentum of his anger suddenly abated.

"Don't…don't take it out on her, okay? I know how it is in Molmol. She's just doing what she's told. She's a slave girl too, remember?" The younger girl said softly.

"She just tried to extort us, Kaolla. I refuse to stand for that," the young Regent said stiffly. He had spent a better part of his adult life removing the corruption from his family's enterprises, so Amalla's attempt clearly struck a nerve.

"She prolly didn't have a choice," the dark skinned girl argued.

"We all have choices, little sister," Keitaro stated.

"No. We don't. Not us. We're princesses of Molmol. Our life isn't ours. We're for sale the minute we're born. She's just doing what she was told. Like a good slave girl," Kaolla stated, looking pitifully at Amalla.

"It's not the same, little sister. I know you well enough that you'd never do anything to hurt someone else, even if I asked you to." Keitaro said confidently.

"D-Don't be too sure of that, big brother. I love you. If it meant making you happy, I'd probably do whatever you asked. No matter how awful it would be," the young princess said honestly.

"She's right, big brother. In certain circumstances, I would probably do so as well. You have that much power over us," the Goth girl admitted.

"But…that's insane! I'd never make you girls hurt yourselves…or anyone!" the landlord exclaimed.

"That's why Granny Hina made you a Regent, Keitaro. She knew you'd never abuse your little sisters. But you have to realize, not every Master is as honorable as you. There will be other owners who will not be as kind, and send their slaves to do unscrupulous things," said Haruka, who promptly took another drag as she stared at Molmolian emissary.

Keitaro looked between the two Molmolian princesses. He didn't trust Amalla and felt that she was still hiding something. However, he still needed to treat her diplomatically.

"Perhaps we should table this discussion for another time. Amalla, I don't want to make any statements regarding my plans for Kaolla at this time. In the grand scheme, it is really none of anyone's business but ours, anyway. Please take your papers with you. I need to meet with my family head and discuss the items that were brought up here today. We can schedule another meeting for a later time." The young man said after a slight pause.

"T-Thank you, Regent Urashima," said Amalla. Even though Kaolla came to her rescue, she knew she was still on shaky ground with the young Regent. It was going to be impossible for complete the Royal Family's instructions at this point.

Giving Kaolla a soft kiss, he gently gestured for her to get off his lap. The younger princess hugged him gently before getting up and taking a seat next to her big sister in heart. As he got up from the table, he gave the Molmolian emissary a stern look and said, "And by the way, keep in mind that you are in the Urashima family seat. Until I decide what to do with Molmol's membership in the Academy, I am effectively your Master and you are under my authority while you are here. You may leave at any time. But if you do decide to stay, you will have to follow certain rules. The First girl will instruct you so listen to her carefully. We'll talk again…eventually."

And with that, the young man got up, nodded at Kanako, and left the room. The intensity of his emotions could be felt well after he was gone. It was Haruka that finally broke the ice.

"He doesn't trust you right now, and I don't blame him. I think you better start thinking about coming clean real soon otherwise things could get real ugly." The café manager suggested.

"T-That is not as easy at it seems," Amalla responded.

"You are not the only one familiar with being subjected to a lack of good choices," the Okinawan girl offered.

"Yeah, I mean…wat'cha got to lose? If anyone can forgive you, it's Keitaro," Kaolla offered.

"Which is much more than we can say for ourselves," Kanako interjected.

"Kanako!" the younger princess complained.

"She tried to use you to swindle us, little sister…" the Goth girl stated roughly.

"Yeah, but she didn't have a choice. Remember?" Kaolla argued.

"That remains to be seen. Like big brother said, she is still hiding something. We all see it. I will accept nothing less than full disclosure at this point. And I already know how to tell whether or not she is lying." Kanako said, looking formidably at Amalla.

"As do I," Mutsumi chimed in absently...yet her underlying tone was clearly anything but.

Chuckling at the emissary's worried look, Haruka chuckled. "Bit off more than you could chew, didn't ya?" She said with a wink.

Amalla cursed mentally and sighed. This was not the best showing for Molmol's best emissary and negotiator. She knew from the beginning that her country's claims were weak to begin with. However, she felt that she could rely on her skills…and the Regent's libido…in order to sway the odds in her favor. Unfortunately she never counted on having the Urashima Heir to be as devoted to his slaves as they were to him. The Academy had certainly changed under the leadership of Keitaro Urashima.

In the end, the older princess merely chose to be silent, for now. She needed to speak to the Royal Family before she did anything else. Hopefully, they would realize the futility of what they wanted and just leave Kaolla and the Regent alone. If not, she would need to come clean with their plans and hope that Keitaro was as forgiving as her sister said.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Keitaro wandered aimlessly around the Hinata Inn compound trying to calm himself over his irritation with Amalla and the country of Molmol. It bothered him immensely that Kaolla was treated like a trading commodity by her own family without regard to her feelings. He understood that there were many unusual things about their culture, and realized that the trading of their princesses was a common and accepted practice by their country's nobility. But he just couldn't mentally compartmentalize Kaolla, the princess, versus Kaolla, his little sister slave, when it came to how the Royal Family treated their own precious daughter.

Just because she had accepted her fate didn't mean he did. Or did he? He was thankful that he took the extra steps to ensure that the adorable dark skinned girl could never be taken from him, but didn't his actions also ensure that she couldn't leave him if she wanted to? Did he secretly consider Kaolla a commodity when he made all those legal maneuvers to make her his? After all, the end result of his actions effectively allowed him to do whatever he wanted with Kaolla…within reason. The Academy had rules, after all. But outside of those, wasn't all this posturing merely his way of protecting what he owned?

It didn't help that Kaolla actually liked being treated like a possession. It was how she was raised and she associated her owner's possessive nature with love and caring. She even reveled at their physical interactions, getting more aroused whenever he took her more forcefully than normal. The young girl willingly admitted she enjoyed that kind of play, and stated that she was happiest when she was put in situations where all choices and options were taken away from her. Unsurprisingly, every other slave girl seemed to agree with her sentiment. In their own ways, they had all expressed their willingness to put themselves completely in his hands. It was their way of conveying how much they loved him, trusted him, and wanted to be completely his.

The young man broke out of his thoughts when he realized he was at the familiar doorstep of the Annex. He chuckled slightly as he pondered the irony of winding up at the entrance of the building which had been the source much of his musings. With nothing else planned for the evening, and his slave girls most likely vigorously interrogating Amalla, he decided to relax by spending an hour or two in his leatherworking shop.

Keitaro had not been working long before he heard a new person enter his workshop. Thinking it was his usual companion, he called back "So is your sister finally talking, Kaolla?"

"Kaolla is still in the Hinata Café with Mistress Mutsumi and the First Girl, Regent Urashima," answered a voice that was definitely not owned by a princess.

"Motoko?" he asked. He turned toward the door and saw the naked sword maiden standing there hesitantly.

"My apologies if I am intruding, Regent Urashima. But Mistress and your two sisters sent me here to keep you company while they…questioned…the Molmolian emissary," the former sword maiden said apologetically.

"No, that's fine. I was just surprised to see you here. Usually, Kaolla is the one that spends time with me in here," the young man said with a smile. He didn't mind the company, after all. And he was glad that Motoko was finally comfortable being alone with him in the Annex.

"So am I allowed to keep you company, Master?" the slave girl trainee asked anxiously.

"Of course! Please come in," he said, smiling warmly as he waved her inside. For some reason, he actually felt more relaxed now that he had company in the workshop. Besides, a naked Motoko was always a nice distraction to have around.

As Keitaro turned his attention back to the flail he was repairing, the sword maiden strode toward the work table looking around the room nervously. The room was very unwelcoming. The floor was a stone slab, and the walls were mostly steel grating to which several restraints and whipping implements hung in various stages of repair. There was also a padded sawhorse, a standing square frame made of pipes, and a pile of cushions tucked away in the corner.

"If I may ask, where does Kaolla…kneel…in this room?" the slave girl asked warily as she looked around.

Keitaro looked around and chuckled, "Oh yeah. I used to make her sit in a kneeling pad right there in the corner. It worked out great until I started testing my restraints on her regularly. So nowadays, I just have her sit on this end of the table here and she leans against this pillar while I work."

"I see. Would you like me to sit there as well, Regent Urashima?" the sword maiden asked.

"I'd like that. Here, let me help you up," Keitaro said as he put down his tools and led the slave girl to the spot Kaolla usually sat. Motoko blushed as he put his hands on her bare waist. Realizing his intent, she put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him softly. Almost immediately, she felt herself lifted from the floor and placed on the end of the table. The sword maiden was surprised to learn that her beloved Regent was stronger than he looked, as he lifted her with almost no effort. Once she was set down, both Master and slave looked at each other thoughtfully. The physical contact was surprisingly pleasant, and neither wanted to lose the other's touch just yet.

As Keitaro looked up to see the blushing sword maiden looking down at him expectantly he remembered his conversation with Mutsumi. She had been working with him to get him more assertive. Her suggestion was simple. If he was to ever get a slave girl in a compromising position, he was to make an effort to take advantage of it. He wasn't to take it all the way…at least not every time. But if he ever had a chance to sneak in a hug, kiss, grope, or any form of intimate physical contact, he should do so. And this moment seemed like a perfect opportunity.

Motoko was taken by surprise by Keitaro's firm arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. Despite having already been sexually intimate with her beloved Regent a few times, she still could not help but blush whenever she felt his touch. With her body firmly pressed against him, she was unable to resist his deep and firm kiss. Not that she had any intention of doing so, as she deeply enjoyed his newfound assertiveness. She even expressed her approval by kissing back tenderly, and wrapping her shapely legs around his waist and keeping him pressed against her naked body.

The kissing went on for a few minutes with the young man's hands making its rounds around the sword maiden's bare form. When the two finally came up for air, both wore expressions with a mixture of love, desire, and amusement.

Emboldened by Keitaro's assertiveness, Motoko decided to act upon a yearning she had wanted to bring to her beloved Regent's attention.

"Regent Urashima…would I be allowed to make a request of you?" the sword maiden asked nervously.

Keeping his hands on her thighs, the young man responded, "Well, it would depend on the request, Motoko. What did you have in mind?"

"Are you still…upset…with the emissary at the moment?" she asked.

Keitaro looked up at his trainee for a moment and sighed, "Yeah. I'm still a bit annoyed at Kaolla's sister AND her family. That's actually why I'm in here. I figured it was a safe place to work off some steam and maybe finish a project or two."

Motoko swallowed audibly and then asked, "W-Would it be acceptable for me to help you…'work off some steam'…Regent Urashima?"

The young landlord blinked for a moment and fought off a grin, "What did you have in mind, Motoko?"

The sword maiden flexed her fingers nervously and took a deep breath as she worked up her courage. She knew she shouldn't be making such requests, but she had wanted this for a while now. "Much like how Kaolla helps you by being a test subject for the restraints you make, I was wondering if you would like to use me as a test subject for the pain implements you create," Motoko said finally.

Keitaro didn't bother to hide his surprise. "You want me to…test…the whips and floggers I've made…on you?"

Motoko looked down and nodded. "If it is not out of bounds for me to ask, Regent Urashima, I wish to provide you with an outlet for your frustration this evening. I am your slave girl, and it is both your right and privilege to use me in such a fashion. My Shinmei-Ryu training has made me extremely durable, so pain is no stranger to me. And since the purpose of my admittance to the Academy is penance, I thought it may also help me work through the issues with my honor if I were to finally experience punishment by your hand," she said softly.

The young man started thoughtfully at his trainee as she spoke. While he still felt a great level of annoyance with the Molmolian emissary, he didn't want to take it out on Motoko. It was one of his personal rules never to cause pain in anger. However, he knew that this was more complicated than that. Motoko had always shown an affinity for pain. Mutsumi had often commented how the Shinmei-Ryu slave girl responded very well to the cane and riding crop. However, the Okinawan also knew that the trainee was not a masochist. It wasn't about the pain. It was the combination of both discipline AND punishment. Motoko wanted to be subdued and conquered. And it wasn't just because of her desire for penance…

In retrospect, he had been lax in that regard. He had promised not to go easy on Motoko's training. Yet for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to actually perform his duties on the sword maiden as he had planned. Both Mutsumi and Haruka had both called him on it recently. And despite the Okinawan's loving demeanor, her words were always very blatant and direct. His hesitation for executing his duties on their student would inadvertently prevent her from restoring her honor. It shamed him that it took Motoko to beg for him to realize this. Perhaps it was about time he owned up to the promise he made.

"Come to think of it, Motoko, it isn't such a bad idea," Keitaro said.

The sword maiden's eyes widened as she realized what he could mean. Slowly, she lifted her gaze and looked at the young man hopefully. Her heart raced when she saw his loving smile. Gently, he lifted her back up from the table and set her back on the floor. As he was wont to do, he kissed the slave girl that happened to be conveniently in his arms. It was returned with hopeful hesitation.

"Go pick a set of wrist and ankle cuffs from that rack over there and put them on," he instructed as he walked toward the other side of the room.

Motoko nodded and then quickly padded to the rack. After a brief perusal, she picked a set cuffs made of thick leather and had durable looking D rings. The brand new leather creaked as the restraints were wrapped and fastened in place. Yet despite their rigidity, they were surprisingly comfortable. Once she was done, she nervously paced back to find Keitaro holding a short chain with locking clips on both ends and a leash. When she saw her beloved regent signal her to turn around, she spun gracefully and placed her wrists conveniently together. Her heart skipped when she heard the loud click of the padlock and felt her cuffs secured. She gasped as she felt her locked wrists being pulled up behind her back, causing her to thrust her chest out. With another click, she felt the weight of her secured arms tugging slightly on her collar. Turning to face her Master once more, she watched anxiously as he attached the leash to her collar…and felt her heart flutter she felt his firm but gentle tug.

"One more thing before we go," Keitaro said as he reached across the table to pick up a contraption made of leather, metal rings, and a short metal bar covered in rubber.

When he positioned the bar across her mouth, she realized that it was a bridle gag. She opened her mouth willingly and bit into the rubber bar to hold it in place. As Keitaro began to strap the bridle in place, she remembered how it looked on Kaolla. It already looked formidable when it was being worn by the younger girl, but she could have never imagined how it felt to have the leather straps around her head and bit gag securely held in place. She couldn't even move her jaw! There was no way for her to form coherent words if she tried. Of course, this probably was the point of such a device…

When she finally noticed Keitaro admiring his handiwork, her excitement was nearly overwhelming. Her body was hot with anticipation, and her arousal was made plainly obvious by her rock hard nipples and the glistening folds between her legs.

The young man pulled the now gagged slave girl toward him with her leash. As he groped her helpless form he asked, "All right. Do you remember your safeword, Motoko?"

The slave girl responded with a nod. Mutsumi made sure to drill the word into her head during training. Granted, she wondered how she was going to utter it while gagged. She barely even managed to acknowledge his question coherently. She shook off the thought and looked into his eyes lovingly, trusting her Master completely. Despite her body's needs, she blushed when she felt his hands wander to places on her body that revealed how aroused she was. His eyes made a naughty twinkle when he made this discovery.

Stepping back from his now anxious slave, he tugged the leash gently once more and said, "All right, then let's see if we I can work you hard enough that you'll still feel it tomorrow…"

All the bound slave could do was gasp as she was led away with her leash.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in the offices on the top floor of one of the more prominent looking buildings in Yokohama, a senior executive of one of the Urashima Conglomerate's smaller corporations was busily finishing up yet another proposal intended for the Urashima Heir. It was Ryuuki Torasama, one of the men that Keitaro found trustworthy and honorable enough to leave in charge when he made sweeping changes in his family's business empire. It was another 'all-nighter' for the executive, but he was so excited about this new project that he wanted his company's benefactor to be aware of their plans first thing in the morning.<p>

Business had been great since the young heir stepped in and made drastic changes across the upper management of their organization. After the old leadership structure had been replaced, the employees experienced such a radical cultural change that employee satisfaction went off the charts and productivity was at its all time best since their company's founding. Several folk were pessimistic at first, theorizing that once the' honeymoon' period with the organizational change had passed, the new management team would succumb to the same temptations that led to the corruption of the old regime. Surprisingly, this never occurred. The people left in charge were those who had been in the company for several years and were passionate about the industry they were in. And with sound leadership from their parent company, namely Keitaro, they were beginning to take back their lost market share.

The executive was just finishing up his proposal when the phone rang. He stared at the ringing device curiously, wondering who it could be at this hour. "Torasama speaking," he said as he answered it.

"Ryuuki, this is Hiro. Hiro Watanabe. Remember me? I figured you were working late, as usual. Got a minute?" replied the voice on the phone.

The middle aged man paused for a moment. Hiro was one of the top ranked members of the organization that was removed during the Urashima Heir's restructuring project. Ryuuki hired him a few years ago and watched the young man use his skills and knowledge to quickly climb the corporate ladder. He had been doing extremely well and was looking at a decent future until he got caught up in corporate politics. Because of his involvement in nearly bankrupting the organization, he was lucky to be let go with a very minor severance package. The only provision was that he was not allowed to make contact with the company anymore. So what in the world could he possibly want with him?

"Hiro? Ummm…all right. What is this about?" answered Torasama warily.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to contact you anymore but I have some information for your boss," the man on the phone said.

"My boss?" Did he mean…

"Yeah, you know, the guy who fired me. Keitaro Urashima."

"I don't really work directly for him, Hiro. We take our directions from Urashima Corp in Hokkaido," the executive responded.

"Oh please. You and I know the kid practically runs the place."

"No, he doesn't! All of our plans have to go through our parent company's managing board. You know that, you used to be who we sent to meet with them every month," Ryuuki defended. This was actually true. Proposals did go through the main office. Of course, the fact that every response came from the young Urashima heir made him suspect this, though.

"Exactly. That's why I'm sure he's running the place. All the managing board was ever did was stall and delay projects until someone gave them incentive to approve it. And usually it was through favors or bribes. I've been there. I know exactly how it used to work in Hokkaido. But nowadays you're actually getting clear instructions on your corporate direction, right? I'm willing to bet my severance that those instructions are coming from none other than the Urashima kid," the voice on the phone reasoned.

"Hiro, he's just a few years younger than you. He's not exactly a kid." Torasama said warningly.

The man on the phone sighed. "Fine. Fine. I know you guys like him and he's done great for the company. I get that. Look. I screwed up and I acknowledge that. I shouldn't have fought so hard to join the upper management clique and forego my responsibilities. I got caught up in the games and was probably going to help tear the organization down if I wasn't let go. Urashima was smart to fire me. But I want a second chance. I want my old job back. Not on the board, but with you and the Yokohama team again. I hear the guy is pretty forgiving, and I was hoping that you could help me by putting in a good word."

"I don't know, Hiro. I shouldn't even be talking to you to begin with..." the middle aged executive answered warily.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. But hear me out, I found out a few things when I got my promotion and spent time in Hokkaido. Stuff that I'm not supposed to talk just anyone about. And now, someone's been snooping around and asking me questions about it. I figure he'd like to know," the former salaryman explained.

"Hiro, you better not be trying to blackmail Mr. Urashima," the executive warned.

The Torasama family were one of many that the Urashima Heir helped reunite during his effort to set the organization back on the honorable path. Among those grateful for his efforts, an unspoken agreement was made to protect the young man at all costs.

"What? No! God, Ryuuki, are you kidding me? I'm not like that! And besides, talking about this stuff to the wrong person would land me serious jail time! I just want to come clean to the guy about the person who came by and asked me a lot of questions. I'm hoping that this would be a good enough peace offering so that maybe he could consider letting me have my old job back. Not in management, but maybe working under you again," the man on the phone clarified.

Torasama was mollified somewhat but remained wary. "I don't know, Hiro. I like you and all but I'm not really all that close to Mr. Urashima."

The man on the phone laughed. "I didn't expect you to be drinking buddies with the man, Ryuuki. I figured you guys aren't likely to do anything without his approval. You probably send him a lot of correspondence, right? I was hoping that the next time you send him something maybe you could attach a memo telling him that I called you and wanted to talk to him about something really important. Call it 'due diligence' if you want. That way the only one getting in trouble will be me."

The executive thought about it for a moment and felt it was reasonable enough. He wasn't really allowing the former salaryman to affect the company, and the young Urashima Heir would probably appreciate the warning. "All right, Hiro. I'll add a memo stating that you called me and that said that someone's asking you questions. Did you tell this person anything?" he asked.

"Not a thing! Serious jail time, remember? Still, this girl shouldn't be asking questions like that…"

"A girl?"

"Yeah, it was a young girl. Right around college age. Cute too. Anyway, she's been going after everyone that got removed from the Urashima Conglomerate because of your boss. Nobody's said anything yet, but if she keeps digging she might find someone who will talk. I doubt she'll give up even if she knew she, and whoever she speaks with, could end up in jail," the man on the phone warned.

"All right. I'll pass the word along. We'll see what happens from there," replied the executive.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Mitsune wondered if she had somehow fallen into a rabbit hole.

It was rare for the freelance writer to wake up early and join the other tenants in the hot springs for a morning bath so she expected a slight awkwardness as she inserted herself into their daily routine. However, she did not expect the girls to be so carefree and friendly with each other. All of Keitaro's "employees" were quite lively despite the early hour and there was teasing and banter coming from all the girls, including Shinobu. Hearing the young chef throw snarky comments back at the Goth girl made Mitsune's jaw hit the floor. And the comfortable laughter from the other girls made it seem that this was a normal occurrence.

The other surprise was their casual attitude towards nudity. Mitsune had wondered why all the baskets in the changing room were empty. None of the girls seemed to care that they were walking to and from the hot springs naked. Such behavior was somewhat expected from Mutsumi and Su, but watching Motoko, Kanako, and Shinobu walking out with nothing but a towel draped over their shoulders made Mitsune's eyes bug out. Were they really that comfortable with their bodies? Don't they realize that Keitaro might be right outside? When did this start happening? How could the girls have changed so much right under her nose?

Perhaps the most surprising thing of all was Motoko…or more specifically her bruises. They were all over her back and backside. How did that happen? Did she get into a fight? The Shinmei-Ryu warrior was a formidable fighter who had come out of all her kendo matches at Tokyo University untouched. Only her sister could beat her, but she was in Kyoto. Obviously, someone else had bested the sword maiden and had given her a sound beating. This thought was scary on its own. But how come none of the other girls seemed concerned about it? It was clear that they noticed the marks on her body but everyone seemed to treat it as if it was something natural. Motoko even looked like she was quite proud of them.

What the hell was going on? Casual nudity without regard to an obvious male presence. Girls in collars and uniforms. Bruises being treated as commonplace, if not with slight reverence. And all of the girls working for one man.

Where had she seen this before? There was something strangely familiar about the current state of the household. Their day to day lives had developed a structure and there seemed to be an established hierarchy in place amongst the girls. Amazingly, they seemed to be quite happy about it. The only other place she had seen this was when she went undercover to that Goth club. Everyone seemed to behave the same way the "servants" did in that special section of the place and…

Mitsune's eyes widened as her mind slowly oriented itself around this thought. Could it be? Is that sort of thing really happening right under her nose? Is that why everyone seemed to be hiding in the Annex nowadays? How could she have missed this?

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She began to grin, wondering if she could take advantage of this information somehow.

* * *

><p>"I saw the lovely bruises on Motoko's bottom during our bath this morning, big brother. Was that the reason for the surprise attention you gave me this morning?" Kanako said with a smirk.<p>

Keitaro laughed as he settled back on the couch. He had molested his sister as soon as she knelt at his feet to greet him that morning. Much to her delight, she was summarily pushed down across the back of the couch and was shortly crying out his name as he used her for his pleasure. The Goth girl didn't mind the attention. In fact, she was delightfully surprised by his initiative and happily allowed him to do as he wished. She even provided a significant amount of vocal encouragement, egging the young man to utilize a bit more force than usual. In the end, she was rewarded with a couple of very nice orgasms and the pleasant feel of his warm seed inside her when she was finally allowed to do her actual work for the day.

"No, little sister. I did that just because I wanted to," the young man replied with an easy smile.

Kanako smiled back. She was really enjoying these changes in him, and every slave girl in the Annex was happy for it. He was still hesitant at times, but the girls didn't mind. Keitaro had gotten to the point that he exercised his liberties like it was second nature now. His actions even begun to display a touch of possessiveness when he interacted with them. Overall, he was evolving into a wonderful mix of dominance and compassion, feeding into the deepest desires of all the slave girls.

"Well, I'm very glad to be of service to you, big brother," the Goth girl said with a wink. "You certainly make it fun being a slave girl. You should have seen Motoko in the bath. She was practically glowing when she walked in."

"She's doing okay then? I wasn't too rough on her last night?" Keitaro asked worriedly.

Kanako laughed. "Absolutely not! I doubt you even got close to exceeding her limits. But it was perfect for a first heavy scene with her. I believe she found it significantly more enjoyable being subjected to your cruel mercies than Mutsumi's."

"You think so?" The young Regent asked in surprise.

"I do. Especially since she admitted to acquiring an orgasm during the heavy paddling," the slave girl added with a sly smile.

Keitaro chuckled and said, "When she slumped over I thought she fainted. I almost considered releasing her but it was obvious she was enjoying it as much as I was."

"I'm not surprised. I enjoyed my time on the padded horse, too…" she said suggestively.

"I'll make a note of it," he said with a smirk.

"And speaking of people who need beatings, Amalla left this morning to visit the Molmol Embassy. I believe she has re-assessed her position and realized that she may be unable to get leverage she needed in order to bargain with you," Kanako reported.

The young man snorted and said, "She can stay there for all I care. The only reason I'm still being hospitable is because she's Kaolla's family. Does our little sister have any idea what the purpose of Amalla's visit was?"

The Goth girl shrugged and said, "Not a clue, actually. The Molmol Royal family is involved in many questionable business and political practices so she's afraid this may be a scheme to get their hooks into you. She's decided to electronically infiltrate the Molmolian Embassy to see what she can find. Their technology is far superior to ours so it will be challenge. But Kaolla still wishes to try it anyway."

Keitaro blinked. In the midst of his Regency and business with the First Academy, he had overlooked the fact that Kaolla still had a significant amount of technological resources at her disposal cleverly stashed away in her room at the inn. "Well, I suppose it's okay as long as she stays out of trouble. I should probably thank her for being proactive," the young man said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you should thank our little sister by summoning her to your bed tonight, big brother," Kanako said with a grin.

The young Regent couldn't help but laugh. "Is that all you slave girls think about?" he said jokingly.

"You make it easy not to want to think of anything else, big brother. It is very hard not to love you when you take such good care of us," the Goth girl said honestly.

"Even with all the duties I've assigned to all of you?" Keitaro asked. It hasn't been all fun and games. The girls had been subjected to many duties, both clerical and otherwise.

Kanako nodded. "As much as our daily tasks keep us quite busy, we enjoy it because our work benefits you and your goals in the end. Not just for the First Academy, but your plans for the Urashima Conglomerate as well."

"Well, they weren't really my plans. Granny Hina was actually the mastermind behind all of this," the young man admitted.

"While she may have initiated the changes, big brother, her work alone lacked the inertia to generate the radical evolution that occurred. You were the one who mandated the general practice audit and revealed all the corruption within the various organizations. Your honesty and inexperience allowed you to bring up the questions that people were afraid to ask. You saw through the pointless political games and tore apart the 'good-old-boy' network that existed in the Conglomerate. It gave people hope that their hard work would actually be rewarded again. And once people realized that you had honorable intentions, they rallied behind you easily."

"I just did that because I was tired of how the Regents were abusing their authority. They were the source of much of the corruption after all," Keitaro remarked.

"And as a result, you took away the source of their political and financial power. It was a small matter for Granny Hina to remove them from their positions after that. Unfortunately, there needed to be at least one Regent in charge of the First Academy in order to follow the terms of the Imperial Decree. Luckily, she knew someone honorable and trustworthy enough to do the job," Kanako said with a smile.

Keitaro couldn't help but laugh. "So you're saying she wasn't setting me up for this all along?"

"While I would not put it past Granny Hina to have set this all up from the very beginning, I do not believe that is the case. I am under the impression that she is just as surprised about this turn of events as you are. She just happens to have a knack of sensing an opportunity and then taking advantage of it in a manner that amuses her," Kanako said with a smile.

"Well, I can certainly believe that. She seems to be cackling about some secret every time I talk to her. I get the feeling we've got more surprises yet to come," the young man said warningly.

"I have no doubts that you can handle whatever comes our way, big brother. And you'll have us girls supporting you all the way," the Goth girl replied confidently.

* * *

><p>Amalla nervously walked through Molmolian embassy pondering her report to the council. They were not going to be pleased with her news. A small part of her wondered if her status as the Royal Family's most influential emissary would allow her a bit of leeway in this case. As she navigated her way past the Embassy's elaborate security systems, she mulled over ways in which to give her report a more positive spin.<p>

The meeting was to be held in the central conference room deep inside the building which had no access from the outside with the exception of a formidably secured door. In order to enter, the older princess was subject not only to facial and vocal recognition, but to a full handprint and retinal scan as well. Eventually, the older princess entered the secure conference room where several large monitors showed various members of the Molmol Royal Family and council already in the middle of a heated discussion. The princess stood patiently in a bright light waiting for the council's attention. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

"Well, now that she is here, maybe we should ask her about the new Regent," said one of the people on the monitors.

There was nodding amongst all the participants in the video conference. Finally, one of the regally dressed women on the biggest screen spoke up and asked, "Princess Amalla, how goes your discussions with this new Regent?"

"Not very well, Council Leader, the new Regent is not as easy to coerce as the old Regent's we used to deal with," Amalla answered.

"You are one of our best negotiators, Princess Amalla. Surely you were able to use your…skills…to make this new Regent more receptive?" a woman on another screen asked.

"I'm afraid that I have not had an opportunity to spend time alone with Regent Urashima to even attempt to persuade him, Madam Councilor."

"It is imperative that you manage to do so, Princess Amalla. Not only is he the only Regent but also the family heir. Hina Urashima has made her family business vulnerable to takeover by putting all her eggs in one basket. We cannot miss this opportunity to acquire control over their conglomerate in order to restore many of our lost avenues of trade with Japan," an old man sitting next to the Council Leader stated resolutely.

"I'm aware of that, councilor. Unfortunately, we have no leverage on the man. The methods recommended by our legal advisors were flimsy, at best. Regent Urashima has protected himself by meticulously covering all his bases. We have yet to find a legal avenue to use against him," Amalla reported calmly.

"Perhaps he will be more receptive when you finally speak with him alone and use your gifts. He is merely a man, after all. You already have permission to offer yourself in any manner you deem necessary in order to gain his confidence. Deep down, every Regent we have dealt with has been the same. They are always happy to have another toy to play with," said the woman on the other screen dismissively.

"He already has plenty of toys to play with, councilor. The new First Academy is actually at his residence. At the moment, he has four girls at his beck and call. One of them being Princess Kaolla…"

A woman sitting next to the Council Leader scoffed, "The lost princess should be no match for you, Princess Amalla. While you two may have had equivalent training, you have benefit of actual experience and more pleasing physical attributes."

"Princess Kaolla has actually grown into an attractive young woman and has captured the heart of the Regent. He is quite devoted to her," Amalla insisted.

"Nevertheless, we believe that you should be able to gain favor from the young Regent despite his affection for Princess Amalla. Very few men can resist the advances of a Molmolian Princess, especially one as well trained as you," a man on yet another screen commented.

"Then perhaps I should mention that Regent Urashima already has a considerable harem in his possession. Of the four slave girls he currently owns, one is an Academy Trainer and another is a Lifetrained slave girl who also happens to be his First Girl," the older princess said pointedly.

Amalla chuckled inwardly as she watched the council's collective surprise. There was a sudden murmuring amongst the various council tables on each screen. This went on for a few moments until the Council Leader emphatically called for silence.

"We were unaware that Regent Urashima had the resources to even own a Lifetrained slave. This only makes your mission even more important. We need to have control over this man's assets through whatever means necessary," the Council Leader stated firmly.

"If we were to offer you to the Regent, do you believe you can work your way amongst the harem and usurp enough control in order to become his First, Princess Amalla?" asked the woman on the other screen. The princess barely managed to keep her surprise in check.

"I'm afraid Regent Urashima is too deeply involved emotionally with his First girl for me to have any chance. If anything, the only person who could usurp her position is Princess Kaolla," the older princess answered in controlled calm. Deep inside, she was in turmoil. How could her family sacrifice her so easily? She had always been the favorite of the family and council, hearing these words today shattered her image of the nobility.

"Is it possible for you to convince Princess Kaolla to marry Regent Urashima and acquire his assets through our foreign marriage law?" asked yet another council member.

A few council members shook their heads. "Too many people know about that law by now. This is why the last two owners have not married the princesses we have offered them. We may need to insist that the Academy teach better coercion skills for the next generation of princesses," the man sitting next to the Council Leader remarked.

"Even that may not be possible anymore. I'm afraid not only does Regent Urashima know about Molmol's foreign marriage law, but he is also considering removing our membership to the Academy because of it on the basis of attempted fraud," Amalla announced flatly.

The council was once again caught in a stunned silence. They looked at each other worriedly, unsure what to do about this latest development. There were a few murmurs and whispers exchanged amongst the various people on the screens. Some of the councilors even had extremely nervous looks. This meeting wasn't turning out the way they hoping it to be.

All murmuring stopped when the Council Leader cleared her throat. "Princess Amalla, you are to remain at the Hinata Inn and attempt to become closer with Regent Urashima. Use whatever means you feel are necessary. You are also instructed to speak with Princess Kaolla and somehow communicate to her our country's needs. Perhaps you can appeal to her loyalty to the country of Molmol to assist you in this endeavor," she instructed.

"I will do ask you ask, Council Leader. But I'm afraid I will be unsuccessful. The lost princess has been estranged to us. She barely acknowledges our blood relation at this point. I'm certain she is merely being civil as absolutely necessary in order not to cause trouble for her owner. We must find another means to acquire leverage on Regent Urashima." Amalla advised carefully. They were already on thin ice as it was.

After a brief period of whispering amongst all the conference tables, the man sitting next to the Council Leader finally said, "Perhaps it is time to consider speaking with that girl who came to the Embassy recently?"

"Agreed. We may have have her pursue this avenue while we seek other options," seconded a woman on yet another screen.

The council leader nodded then turned to her attention back to the now curious princess. "Very well. Princess Amalla, the Molmol Embassy was recently visited by someone who had been pursuing information regards to the Urashima Heir. She was referred to us by a former business partner who was forced into early retirement earlier in the year because his involvement in our…creative…trade practices. This individual has expressed interest in any information pertaining to the Regent that could have him unseated."

The Molmolian Emissary stared back at the Council Leader with her eyebrows raised up to her hairline. Fighting off her surprise, Amalla asked, "Unseated?"

The elder woman nodded. "Yes. This person is under the impression that Regent Urashima can be removed from the Hinata Inn if she were to find any information to expose him as a 'menace to society'. While she has very little in the way of evidence, she has spoken to many individuals whom the Regent has had removed from their prominent positions in industry and is actively stirring the pot by asking them very uncomfortable questions. Japanese law prohibits our former partners from speaking of the Academy and the duties of a Regent. However, as an Embassy we are not bound by Japanese law within these walls. If she has found something useful, we may be able to utilize it as leverage against him."

"So what is that you wish me to do, Council Leader?" Amalla asked. She didn't like where this was going.

"You are to contact this individual and invite them to the Molmol Embassy. Once she is inside, you are to extract whatever information she may know about the Urashima Heir and determine if she knows something we already do not. In exchange, you may inform her of Regents and the Academy."

The princess swallowed nervously as she pondered how she would respond. This wasn't looking good. She was well aware of the privileges given to Regents, and such benefits were not without serious penalties if laws and restrictions were violated. Was Molmol so desperate that they would journey on a road to obvious destruction? Not only were they risking a political incident with Japan, but a trade boycott from the Urashima Conglomerate as well. Such action could cripple the country's economy severely.

Unsure how to react, Amalla opted not to disclose her opinions for the moment. "Very well, Council Leader. Who is this individual and where may I find them?" Amalla asked finally.

"Conveniently, she can be found at the same place you currently reside. Her name is Naru Narusegawa," answered the Council Leader.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Ever since Keitaro moved Kanako and Kaolla to the Annex, there was very little activity at the main south wing of the inn. The two slave sisters rarely visited their rooms anymore as they had little use for most of their personal items. Anything they required for their day to day lives were provided by Keitaro, so the rooms essentially became a personal storage space for the life they used to live.

The only thing the two girls would actually come back to their rooms for were clothes, and even then they did it only once or twice a week. Personal clothing was becoming a strange concept for the girls nowadays as they had become accustomed to spending most of their day naked. It was a natural part of being a slave girl, after all. Whenever they were outside of the Annex, they often chose to wear yukatas that bore the Urashima crest classifying them as official retainers to the Heir. They were the same uniforms worn by the personal retainers of the Urashima Heir several generations ago when the First Academy was built, and Keitaro felt it appropriate that the girls wear them as they were essentially his retainers now.

Because of the lack of activity in this part of the inn, Shinobu always saved any work required for this part of the building last. Hardly anything needed to be done outside dusting, so it allowed her to relax as she leisurely completed her chores undisturbed. This time, however, she was surprised to find Kaolla's room occupied.

"Hello? Who's in here?" the resident housekeeper asked warily.

"Just me, Shinobu," replied the young princess jovially.

The young chef released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Kaolla? What in the world are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just doing some research for big brother," the dark skinned girl answered. "Looks like Molmol wants something from him, but Amalla won't tell us what it is. We're a little worried about what they might be planning so I'm trying to hack into the servers at the embassy and see if I can find anything."

"Okay. But why are you doing it…naked?" Shinobu asked. Kaolla was actually sitting Indian-style on her chair banging away at her terminal completely nude, save her collar. Behind her was another chair over which her yukata was draped lovingly.

The princess just smiled and shrugged. "Why not? It's still my room, right? Nobody's gonna care what I do in here anyway so I figured I might as well be comfy. You should try it!" she suggested.

"Ummm…I don't know, Kaolla. I'm not comfortable being naked…" Shinobu replied.

Kaolla laughed. "Oh right, like you aren't practically naked when you're working around the inn. Seriously, you're not leaving a lot to the imagination with what you're wearing right now!"

The young chef couldn't exactly disagree. Today, she had her hair once again covered by her now familiar bandana and was wearing a somewhat revealing yet functional jogging bra along with some tight fitting workout shorts. She intended to wear the ensemble under her apron later just to see how Keitaro would react. He had promised to help her with the dishes tonight, after all.

"Hey, I've still got my body covered! See?" Shinobu defended haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. I'm just saying that with wat'cha got on, it won't take much to imagine you naked. That top doesn't really cover all that much and those shorts look like they were painted on. It's not really much different than being naked. So why not go full monty and give big brother a thrill?" the princess teased.

The sexy housekeeper just rolled her eyes and said, "You know I'm not comfortable with that, Kaolla. Besides, he's got enough naked girls around him as it is." She then proceeded to dust the blinds in the young Molmolian's room. Aside from the few scattered gadgets on the electric workbench, there really wasn't much else to clean. The princess had kept the room surprisingly tidy.

"Yeah, but we're not you, Shinobu. Besides, don't you think big brother deserves a nice little tittie flash for being such a good helper in the kitchen?" The dark skinned girl prodded.

"Oh my god, you're terrible!" the young chef laughed despite her blush. "Look, we've told each other how we feel and we're happy with how things are now. It feels natural and comfortable, and I like it that way. With how often I wind up in his arms, you can't tell me there's a shortage of contact between us anymore. Nowadays, I practically make out with him in front of you girls! What else do you want?"

"Well, we kinda noticed that his hands never leave the small of your back. Wouldn't ya like it if…y'know…he slid his hand somewhere soft and…"

"Good grief, Kaolla, stop that!" Shinobu said laughingly as she shook her head. "Like I said, I'm happy with how things are. The big reason I'm okay being physical with Sempai now is because he does EXACTLY that. He keeps his hands where I'm comfortable having them. And while I'm probably ready for him to touch me in other places, I'm not in a hurry. He's already earned the right to go further with me, so I'm just waiting for a special occasion to give him the green light."

"Woohoo! So if he's good tonight, you'll let him grope you during dinner later?" the princess asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"If you drop the subject, I'll think about it, all right?" the young chef responded lightheartedly…then laughed at the comically eager look on Kaolla face. Eventually, the two succumbed to giggling at each other's antics.

"So anyway, did your hacking actually find anything useful little-miss-naked-princess?" Shinobu asked humorously.

"You mean, aside from the photo booth pictures of you on big brother's lap while his hands were up your blouse?" The princess asked jokingly.

"Yeah, aside from those, what else did you find?" she asked laughingly, filing the idea away in her mind. No such pictures actually existed, but that didn't mean they couldn't exist in the future…

"Actually, quite a bit. I found that Molmol is going bankrupt. Much of my home country's income, outside of princess trade, was actually from technology exports. It looks like they were getting away with paying only a small part of the actual taxes and tariffs because they were working with some shady people here in Japan. Now that people found out that they were cheating, they're being forced to pay back taxes and fines. They've depleted a large portion of the national treasury but they still owe a lot. It's putting a huge crimp in their economy and they might go broke by end of the year," Kaolla said simply.

"Wow, really? It seemed like they had so much money. What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"Looks like they had their cash all tangled up in a bunch of bad investments and bribes. Now that they can't afford to grease palms, it's cutting into their export revenue. They don't have a lot of sources of income left. Prolly didn't help that they never got any money from selling me, either" the princess added nonchalantly.

"So you think that's why Amalla is here? To make Keitaro pay them for making you his slave girl?"

"Probably, but it won't do them any good. They didn't have an outstanding claim on me 'cause nobody wanted me. Might have been 'cause of my reputation for not being a 'nice princess', y'know? They were happy to just get me outta their hair back then. But now that they've discovered who actually claimed me, they're falling all over themselves trying to make a buck. Luckily, Keitaro and Granny Hina caught Molmol in a technicality so they really can't do anything to me at this point. The best they can do is push to get reimbursed for my training fee, which isn't really much compared to all the money they coulda made on me. And that's prolly gonna be moot anyway if big brother decides to kick them outta the Academy network," Kaolla said confidently.

"Kick them out?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah. In order to trade slave girls from the Academy, you gotta be part of the network. There's a long process that you gotta go through before you get in. Anyways, part of the rules says that you can't use a slave girl to scam someone. But Molmol apparently did and has been doing it for years now. That alone is grounds for their removal. Usually it has to go through all the Regents, but since the only one left is Keitaro…they don't really have a shot."

While she wasn't really certain that she understood it all, the young chef heard enough to know that Keitaro's claim on Kaolla was not in jeopardy. "Okay, so if that's the case, why is Amalla still staying here then?" she asked.

Kaolla shrugged. "Dunno. I wouldn't put it past her to be up to something, though…"

"Can't we just kick her out, then?" Shinobu asked.

"We probably could, but it wouldn't be a good idea for Keitaro to start some form of international incident with Molmol. Amalla is still an official emissary. She's allowed to hang out here to work on…diplomatic efforts… for a week before we can even think of kicking her out."

"No offense, Kaolla…but that girl worries me…"

"I know. She worries me too…"

* * *

><p>Motoko was headed back to her room at the inn after the completion of today's training. She looked thoughtfully at the spotless hallways and stairs, once again marveling at the work of the inn's ever reliable housekeeper. The young girl seemed to be inspired to go above and beyond in her chores because of her budding relationship with their beloved Regent.<p>

The sword maiden was uncomfortable with the familiarity developing between the two at first. But little by little her resolve against it began to fade when she realized how much of a gentleman Keitaro had been with Shinobu the entire time. It was obvious to the Shinmei-Ryu warrior that their resident chef was still very much infatuated with their landlord, but he never made even the slightest advances toward the young girl to take advantage of it. He let her set the pace and take the lead, and she quite happily indulged herself without even worrying that he'd overstep his bounds. Yet again, he proved that her past impression of him as a conniving pervert was incorrect and that the penance she now served under him was very much deserved.

She mused about her so-called "penance". None of the awful things she had anticipated being subjected to at the mercy of the man she abused came to fruition. Even the slave training she was receiving had not been anything like what she had expected. Not that it wasn't difficult; Mutsumi provided an amazing balance between being an unyielding Mistress to a very compassionate and empathic fellow slave girl. But outside of the discipline and heavy scene training, she really hadn't felt that she had physically suffered that much at all. In fact, she had become accustomed to the training…even yearning it at certain times. She now understood why despite seemingly giving up their hearts, bodies, and freedom to a man, Kanako and Kaolla had gained so much more out of life than anyone else in the inn.

Motoko was thinking about her place in Keitaro's heart when she felt something different about her room. She looked around her meticulously cleaned room warily, trying to find out if any of her possessions had been tampered with. It was then that she noticed something new sitting on her kotatsu.

It was the Hina Blade.

She stared at her former sword wondering how it got here. When she saw it last, she had been in conference with the Aoyama family elders discussing how to cleanse the stain from her honor. It sat in front of them as they spoke, the aura around it dark and unwelcoming. It was as if the bound demon that resided within it was laughing at her plight, mocking the ideals she had believed in. Upon agreeing to the terms laid out by the Urashima Matriarch, the Aoyamas confiscated the blade and chose to keep it stored in the family armory in Kyoto until Motoko had finished serving her penance. That was not supposed to happen for another few months. So what was it doing here now?

"Surprised to see your sword after such a long time, little sister?" asked a voice to her right.

Motoko turned quickly to find her sister meditating quietly by her window. "Tsuroko! This is a surprise. I had not known you were coming to visit today," she greeted happily.

"This was an unscheduled visit, so you could not have known," the older sword maiden replied cordially. "I arrived earlier and spoke with Kanako for a bit. She informed me that you were normally in training at that time so I decided to just wait in your room until you were done. I hope I have not come at a bad time."

The slave girl shook her head. "Not at all, sister. My formal training for today has been completed and I have only one outstanding task given to me by the Regent to complete. Unfortunately I am unable to accomplish that task at the moment…" she replied.

"Oh? I'm not keeping you from your duties, am I?" asked Tsuroko.

Motoko smiled and said, "No you are not, sister. It is the Regent himself that is keeping me from this task. My job is to clean and sterilize whichever restraints and furniture were used during today's lesson. He showed up halfway through the exercises and decided to stay and watch. Then after witnessing what ordeal Mistress Mutsumi was subjecting Kaolla and I through, he decided that his trainer should have the pleasure of experiencing it herself as well. I suspect that Mistress Mutsumi is currently feeling very restrained…and very full…at the moment."

"Oh my!" said the older sword maiden in surprise, hiding a grin behind her hand. "And what exactly is Regent Urashima doing to Mutsumi?"

"Today's remedial exercises were triple penetration practice. A slave girl must be able to pleasure her Master in whatever way he desires her to…with whatever orifice he desires. Seeing that Mistress Mutsumi is very talented with her mouth, I believe she is currently pleasuring the Regent orally while her pussy and bottom are filled with very formidable rubber phalluses," Motoko stated in a matter-of-fact fashion.

Tsuroko couldn't help but laugh her sister's clinical description. "And what about you, Motoko? Do you feel you can please your Master using whatever orifice he desires?" she asked teasingly.

The younger sword maiden grinned naughtily and said, "Not only do I feel I can… I *know* I can."

"Really? So I take it you and Regent Urashima have already been intimate?" the older sword maiden prodded, her eyes twinkling humorously.

"Many times, sister. He has already used me for his pleasure in many ways, not the least of which involved each of my orifices…at least once. Unsurprising, considering his impressive stamina. He even stated that every experience had been very satisfying," Motoko replied with a smug grin.

Tsuroko just leaned back and laughed, unable to help herself. She was eventually joined by Motoko, who finally understood her sister's fascination about her newly discovered sexuality and realized the humor behind her questions. This was certainly something that neither woman would have considered talking about so openly with each other several months ago.

"I'm sorry, little sister. I am just so fascinated in this change in you. It's part of the reason why I am here. I have been worried about you and wanted to know how you have been. I'm glad to see that not only are you doing fine, but you seem to be happy as well," the Headmistress of the Shinmei-Ryu said once she calmed down.

Motoko smiled and answered, "I am doing very well, sister. The training was nothing that I had expected. While there are several aspects of it that are physically and emotionally demanding, I have not found them as bad as I expected. I have to come to learn a lot about myself, and my slave sisters have taught me to be honest about my feelings. Being that I am an open book to an Academy trained slave girl, I had no means of hiding how I felt. In the end, I learned that opening up and trusting my sisters…and my Master…was the best thing I could I have done."

"And how do you feel about being a slave girl, sister? What of the training you are going through and the lifestyle you are living? How do you feel about it?" Tsuroko asked.

"It is hard to explain. I used to find the things I have been subjected to appalling. However, I find that not only am I enjoying the training, but I'm finding it emotionally fulfilling as well. There is still a part of my mind that feels that I shouldn't surrender so much control to a man. But instead of making me adverse to slavery, the rest of me is feeding on how "wrong" it is supposed to be and it's causing me to find the ordeal both romantic and erotic. Somehow, being a slave girl… more specifically being Regent Urashima's slave girl…makes me feel complete."

Tsuroko regarded her sister pensively. While she was happy that the epiphanies Motoko had experienced brought her much needed clarity, the Headmistress of the Shinmei-Ryu wondered if this would have any effect on her life after she completed her training. The younger sword maiden was to be the Heir to the school. Would she be able to manage her responsibilities if she were to decide to continue living this lifestyle?

"Motoko, have you put any thought as to what you will do with your life once your training is complete?" the older woman asked carefully.

The slave girl thought for a moment and replied, "I'm afraid I have not. While so many things are clear to me now, my plans for the future are uncertain."

"Is it because you do not wish to step away from the lifestyle you are currently in?" Tsuroko asked worriedly.

"No. I would be lying if I said that I could easily walk away from being Regent Urashima's slave girl once he releases me in a few months, but there is another more complicated matter that prevents me from taking up the role of the school's heir," Motoko answered.

"Oh, and what is that?" The older sword maiden asked.

"I no longer feel that I am being punished, sister. What started as penance has become more of an experience of enlightenment. Despite being trained to be a slave, I find myself enjoying my lessons and looking forward to my punishments. What I despised, now I cherish. I actually wish to please Regent Urashima, and my body yearns for him to inflict his loving discipline upon me. My mind boggles at how I actually desire for him to force himself upon me, to tie me up and punish me, to use me for whatever sexual perversion he desired. How is this punishment? I actually want him to perform the acts that I had accused him of attempting upon myself and my fellow tenants. Is this really punishment if I enjoy it?"

Tsuroko pondered for a moment. Her sister did have a valid point. How does one serve penance without suffering? "So you actually enjoy what he does to you?" she asked.

Motoko nodded. "Just recently, Regent Urashima subjected me to an evening of pain for the very first time. He utilized nearly every implement hanging on the dungeon walls and his work left marks all over my body. There was much pain, and I managed to endure it all. But to my surprise, the punishment and discipline actually aroused me to the point that I experienced an orgasm without any tactile stimulus in any of my erogenous zones. And it wasn't a small orgasm, but a massive, blinding, powerful one that literally made me collapse in my bonds. Even under heavy punishment, I experienced the most intense of climaxes. Is it really punishment if it makes my body achieve sexual release?"

The older Aoyama smiled and said, "Perhaps you are over thinking this a bit little sister. While there are many forms of penance, they all boil down to an attempt to suffer, in the way that another had been made to suffer, in the path of forgiveness. Correct?"

Motoko nodded. This was basically true.

"However," Tsuroko continued, "your case is unique as the grievous harm you committed upon Regent Urashima cannot really be repaid since he is unlike other men. It is impossible for you to undergo what he went through multiple times and survive. So the concept of 'eye-for-an-eye' does not apply in this situation, thus you need to consider other means of atonement. For instance, if you think of a case involving theft, the penitent individual is expected to return what they had stolen and perhaps a bit more for punitive reasons."

"Well…yes…but such a case is irrelevant as I had not stolen anything from Regent Urashima. The entire point of my penance is punitive. The punishment must fit the crime after all," Motoko asserted.

"A crime that you cannot atone for through normal means. So we must consider other alternative means of penance, like giving restitution in the form of an offering…but on a much larger karmic scale," Tsuroko explained.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, sister," Motoko said sadly.

"Simply put: Since you cannot realistically suffer under Regent Urashima's hand in penance, perhaps giving him something of great value to you would be sufficient to satisfy not only your honor, but his conscience as well?"

"His conscience?"

"Yes. Despite your violence toward your beloved landlord, he not only forgave you easily but also refused to make you to suffer in spite of your honor. While your honor demanded it, he could not bring himself to hurt you in anger. He considered you a friend even then, and I have a feeling he considers you something even more now. This is probably why even after all our convincing it still took a long for him to actually physically torture you. Except this time, he wasn't hurting you in vengeance or anger, but doing it out of love," Tsuroko explained with a smile.

"L-Love?" the younger Aoyama asked, unable to stop her blush.

"Yes, love. You have expressed your feelings to him, have you not?" The older sword maiden prodded.

Motoko blushed even more and nodded. "Yes, I have. It was impossible to hide my feelings as every other slave could read me so easily. In the end, I put my trust in both my sister slaves, and in my Master, and told him how I felt. Being open about my feelings was the best thing I could have done. Life has been wonderful ever since," she said with a soft smile.

"Indeed. So in the end, you gave him your most precious possession. Something you have kept close and refused to give to anyone. Something that only YOU could give to your beloved Regent. You gave him your heart." Tsuroko concluded confidently.

The younger Aoyama blinked a few moments as she digested her sister's words. While deep inside she knew her crush on her beloved landlord had been going on for a lot longer than she was willing to admit, she didn't really feel the fulfillment of being in love until she actually admitted her feelings. He already owned her on paper, but it wasn't until she expressed how she felt that she became completely and utterly his.

"But…what does the admission of my feelings toward Regent Urashima have to do with my penance? I am still unable to wield a sword," Motoko said sadly.

"Did you not say you felt complete being his slave girl?" Tsuroko asked.

"Well…yes…"

"And you have accepted your faults sought his forgiveness?"

"Of course, I would not be here otherwise…"

"And have you not only offered yourself to him in many ways, but also offered your heart as well?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And as of now, truthfully, little sister…would you be able to choose your beloved Master over your own sword?" Tsuroko asked seriously.

Motoko's eyes widened. Even in the face of her sister…the headmistress and face of the Shinmei-Ryu…she felt in her heart, and in every part of her being, that she would gladly walk away from her old life to be his slave girl. "Yes. Yes, I would," she admitted.

Tsuroko smiled. "That certainly sounds like someone who has given a most precious possession to the one they love. To turn away from the life they knew. To admit feelings they had long kept hidden. To become someone else's possession in not only in mind and body, but their heart and soul as well. That certainly sounds like something that would affect the balance the scales of honor, would it not?"

The younger Aoyama merely blinked. Could she dare to hope? Was giving herself completely to her beloved Regent really what her honor demanded? Full disclosure, full honesty, full forgiveness?

"There is only one way to find out for certain," Tsuroko hinted, tilting her head toward the sword resting on the small table.

Brimming with excitement, Motoko approached the table. Had she redeemed herself? Was her honor restored? Would her spiritual energy deem her worthy to wield a sword as a warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu once more? Thoughts of her art raced through her head. Her trials, her accomplishments, the honing of her skills, and the thrill of reaching of calling forth her ki to perfectly execute her techniques…

…techniques that hurt Keitaro…

This sudden thought brought her pause as she felt a wave of guilt pass through her once more. As she thought of her lost techniques, she saw more and more of herself using them against her beloved Regent. The younger sword maiden began to reflect on her actions, her beliefs, and how her narrow view of men clouded her judgment, thus putting her in the situation she was in today…

… Keitaro's slave girl…

She began to think about the decision she made, taking advantage of the opportunity to both redeem herself, and satisfy the needs she had kept hidden deep inside. Needs that were apparently obvious to her sister, and came to light when she accepted her penance and became a part of the small sisterhood of slave girls under her beloved Regent's care. Then she began to think of her slave training, and how what was once appalling was now something she physically yearned for. Her discovery of herself, the revelation of her desire to be subdued and conquered by the man she loved, the feeling of pride at serving and pleasing him, and how she had never felt more complete than when she knelt at his feet. Could she really consider leaving this all behind?

The soft touch of her sister's hand on her shoulder broke Motoko out of her contemplation. She blinked momentarily and looked between her sister, and the Hina blade which sat on the table. She could easily reach toward it, and find out if her penance was at an end. But somehow, the younger Aoyama couldn't bring herself to do so.

Tsuroko smiled as she watched her sister struggle with her conflicting feelings. She had a good idea of what her sister was experiencing. Long ago, her family put her in a similar position making her choose between the man she loved, or fulfilling her responsibilities as the headmistress of Shinmei-Ryu school of swordsmanship. It was then that she learned the value of compromise and balance. Both were important to her, and she wasn't going to allow anyone…not even her family…to take either away. So after much negotiating, the Aoyama begrudgingly allowed Tsuroko to retain both.

The Aoyama elders reasoned that Tsuroko would not be the headmistress long. They expected Motoko to develop into a fine swordsman and eventually take over the school. After all, she was the Heir to the Shinmei-Ryu and conveniently had a natural distrust for men. Surely she wouldn't cause them as much trouble as Tsuroko did. If they only knew…

"You know, Motoko," the older sword maiden said, "as much as I'm curious to know if you've fulfilled the demands of your honor…I would be perfectly happy to wait until after you've finished your training to find out…"

"T-Tsuroko…?" The younger sister asked hesitantly.

"After all," Tsuroko continued, "Regent Urashima was kind enough to extend this offer to you. Not only did it allow you a convenient way to serve him in penance, but it also allowed you admission into his historically prestigious academy. Very few girls gain admission into this school, so it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity…"

"But…the Shinmei-Ryu…" Motoko started, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"…can wait. I don't see the point in rushing toward the life changing situation our family decided to thrust upon your lap. It's your life too, sister. Make the most of it. Unless, of course, you're in a hurry to get out of Regent Urashima's clutches," the older Shinmei-Ryu warrior teased.

"No! Absolutely not, I…" the younger Aoyama replied instinctively before she could stop herself.

Tsuroko just laughed, then gave her sister a brief but firm hug. "I'm happy for you, Motoko. I know you will have a lot on your mind at this point, but please don't think about it too much. Besides, it is not every day that one's private fantasy gets fulfilled," she said with a teasing wink.

Motoko could only blush, unwilling to give her sister additional fodder to tease her with. Her slave sisters did that enough as it is.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Naru walked into the dining room late in the evening to discover Shinobu cleaning up the remnants of dinner. She found this surprising since the other tenants usually had their meals much earlier in the evening. The condition of the dinnerware confirmed that the table had been left alone for quite a while. Part of her wondered why it was taking the resident chef a while to clean up.

"Hey Shinobu," she called out, "Any food left for me?"

The younger girl politely nodded and said, "Yeah, I left you and Mitsune a couple of plates from dinner. They're both covered and sitting on the bar over there."

The former fiancé nodded and took a seat on the bar. Despite having sat for a while, the plate was still pretty warm and she was treated to the wonderful aroma of food as she uncovered one of the plates. It was a testament to the young girl's culinary skill.

As Naru began to tuck into her food, she watched Shinobu diligently and quietly cleaning up. It was an odd feeling for the Tokyo University student since she was used to having the young girl strike up a conversation with her over one thing or another to pass the time while she worked. Unfortunately, that all changed a few months ago with their disagreement over Keitaro. Since then, their contact had lessened significantly. Nowadays she hardly ever saw the young chef anymore, let alone talk to her.

Deciding to try and reach out to the girl, Naru spoke up, "You're cleaning up kinda late, Shinobu. Busy day?"

"Nah, just the usual. Keitaro had promised to help me clean up so I was just waiting on him to finish his phone call. Apparently, it was real important and he's been on it for a while. He wrote me a little note saying that he's trying to finish up and help me, but I figured I might as well get a head start," the young girl said politely.

"Ah, I see. So is he this busy all the time?" asked Naru in between bites.

Shinobu shrugged. "Depends, really. He's usually got time to show up for meals. Although I remember a couple of days when I had to have Kanako or Kaolla deliver him his food. Today seemed like a normal day until he got this phone call. He had been waiting for it all afternoon but it didn't really happen until during dinner. He's been talking to whoever it was ever since."

"You have any idea what it was about?" asked the former fiancée, suddenly slightly curious.

"Not a clue. Not that it's any of my business anyway," said the young chef as she waved it off.

"It should be your business, Shinobu. You live here after all. You should be aware of what's going on," Naru insisted.

"Why? He's a busy man with all the things he's doing for Granny Hina. It's probably another task she wants him to do. Besides, I trust Keitaro. He wouldn't hide things from me if it were really important for me to know," Shinobu defended. She was speaking from experience, after all.

"Really? Then what about what's going on in the Annex? Has he told you about that?" prodded the former fiancée.

"What about it?" asked the resident housekeeper.

"Haven't you wondered what Keitaro has been doing ever since he moved into the Annex? And how come he and several of the tenants have been staying there for hours at a time?"

"No. I haven't. Like I said, if I need to know…Keitaro will tell me," Shinobu answered. It was true after all. She had never wondered because he had already told her. She wasn't about to admit this to Naru, though…

"I can't believe you're not even the least bit curious. For all you know he's got sinister intentions for us in there. Not only had he got Kanako and Su involved, but he's even managed to get his hooks into Motoko and Mutsumi. Doesn't that scare you at all?" Naru insisted.

Shinobu was about to make a nasty retort about nosy former fiancées when a new voice joined into the conversation.

"She isn't scared or curious because she already knows," said Amalla as she walked into the kitchen.

"She does?" asked Naru in surprise. For her part, Shinobu merely swallowed nervously in an attempt to remain calm.

"Yes. I believe she is quite aware of the business Regent Urashima is involved in," offered the Molmolian emissary.

"Wait, she knows Keitaro is a Regent?" Naru asked once more. She had heard the term before during her investigations, and it concerned her that Shinobu even knew about it.

Amalla nodded, smiling conspiratorially. "I think she knows a lot more than that. In fact, I think…"

"Amalla! Enough!" interrupted the aforementioned Regent rather crossly.

Every girl in the room gasped at the formidable tone in the young landlord's voice. He strode into the dining area with a look of contempt, giving the older girls very serious looks. He nodded reassuringly at the young chef before orienting himself purposely toward Naru and Amalla. There was no question he was displeased with this line of questioning.

Both older girls were stunned by his dominating presence. This was a Keitaro that neither had ever seen before. His eyes bore into them, deep with controlled fury. Under his stern gaze, Amalla found herself losing control of her own body as it acted on its own accord. Much to her surprise, she found herself on 'auto-pilot' as she slowly knelt onto the floor of the dining room in the familiar slave girl pose.

"_Oh my god, what's happening to me?"_ thought the Molmolian emissary as she turned her eyes down respectfully. It was a familiar feeling, but she couldn't place it.

Naru and Shinobu stared at the now submissively kneeling foreigner in surprise. And while part of him was similarly shocked at the dark skinned girl's behavior, Keitaro felt it unimportant in relation to the interrogation Naru brought his beloved Shinobu into. He glared at his former fiancée, holding his annoyance in check over her meddlesome behavior. You could almost feel the room's temperature drop at the cold look he gave her. A part of her brain even considered kneeling on floor similar to Amalla. Unconsciously, her eyes turned downward as well.

After a calming breath, Keitaro turned Shinobu and softly asked, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes…I'm okay, Sempai…" the young girl replied, her emotions flooding out with gratitude.

"All right. I'm sorry they bothered you, Shinobu," he said, sincerely regretting that the young chef had to endure this.

"It's okay, Sempai. I didn't tell them anything. I'm just glad you're here now," she replied back.

"And I'm sorry that my phone call took too long, it was a really important matter. Just leave the rest of this mess to me, you should go on and relax for the rest of the evening," he suggested.

While the young girl was more than happy to get away from Naru and Amalla, she felt guilty leaving such a messy dining room behind for her beloved landlord to clean up. She wasn't all that keen on leaving the two older girls alone with him either.

"A-Are you sure, Sempai?" she asked.

Keitaro finally smiled and said, "I'm sure, Shinobu. You've worked hard enough today. Let me take care of this."

The younger girl smiled back and said, "Okay, Sempai. Thanks so much." As has become her habit, she walked over to her beloved landlord and embraced him tightly. When he embraced her back, she felt the familiar thrill of his touch on her bare skin. She blushed, suddenly remembering how she was dressed and her intent behind it. Despite her disappointment at losing this opportunity, she leaned up and gave Keitaro a kiss that was quite lovingly returned.

Both older girls looked at the passionately kissing pair in surprise. While Amalla had already seen the young man get familiar with the young girl, it was a first for Naru. It appalled her that the girl didn't seem to mind, kissing back her beloved Sempai with unabashed enthusiasm. As their audience struggled for words the two broke apart hesitantly, exchanging tender words as they parted. Shinobu finally left the room shortly afterward.

Once the young chef was gone, the young Regent considered what to say to the two older girls. His hardened eyes regarded them once more, frustrated that he could not come up with a more…diplomatic way…of dealing with them. This confrontation was long overdue. He just wished he didn't have to deal with both girls at the same time.

"What are you girls up to, Naru?" He finally asked his former fiancée.

"W-What's going on with you, Keitaro?" Naru started. "Why were you kissing Shinobu like that? She's just a young girl and…"

"She's an adult, Naru. Or did you forget that she's actually going to Tokyo University like you are? She's not a little girl anymore, and she's entitled to make her own choices," Keitaro answered.

"Her own choices? Who are you trying to fool? You've coerced her into participating in your perversions! Don't think that I haven't noticed how scantily she's been dressing herself recently. I should have known you were behind it. You're making her dress like this for your perverse enjoyment, aren't you?" Naru accused.

"I'm not making her do anything, Naru. She's dressing that way on her own," he said flatly.

"You expect me to believe that? I don't know what it is about you but I know you're now brainwashing the tenants of this inn! First it was Su and your sister, now you've even managed to get Mutsumi and Motoko under your thumb. I'm not surprised you went after Shinobu next. She's the most innocent girl here. I bet you couldn't wait to get your hands on her…"

"What in the world are you talking about? I'm not brainwashing anybody! Everything the girls are doing have been of their own free will," Keitaro argued. This was true, for the most part.

"Hah! Then what happened just now? How come I couldn't move or say a thing for a while? And why is Amalla kneeling on the floor like that?" Naru insisted.

"I don't know! Why ARE you kneeling on the floor like that, Amalla?" Keitaro asked the kneeling Molmolian impatiently.

"I-It…felt…like the appropriate thing to do…" the Molmolian emissary responded from her position on the floor. While she sat there puzzled at her own behavior, she felt no inclination to actually get up. It was all very confusing to her.

"See? You brainwashed her too!" Naru accused once more, pointing at the princess on the floor.

"What in the world are you talking about? What brainwashing? I haven't done anything!" He shot back.

"Well, whatever it was, you did it to me too! I couldn't move at all!" the former fiancée exclaimed.

"Naru, listen to yourself. You're starting to sound crazier than you usually do! Are you even aware of what you're accusing me of? I have no clue why you just stood there quietly, but that's something you did on your own…"

"You liar! I know you're up to something, something that involves all the girls in this inn. You've got a lot of enemies now that you're a big shot in your family's organization. I found out the names of all the people you got fired. I've been talking to them, and it's obvious that you got them afraid of you. It's only a matter of time before I find someone who isn't and they'll tell me what I need to get you thrown out of this inn!" Naru exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Naru. You're chasing down something that will get you in really deep trouble in the end," the young man warned.

"Is that a threat?" the former fiancee growled.

From her spot on the floor, Amalla bit her tongue. If she could get Naru to calm down, she would make a valuable ally. But first, she had to get the irate girl to the Molmolian Embassy.

"Take it any way you want, Naru. But realize that you're also being a disruption for the residents of this inn. I've done everything I can to stay out of your way and keep the peace, but you insist on picking fights with me and your fellow tenants for no reason. If you keep this up, I'm going to have to terminate your lease…" the young landlord warned as diplomatically as he could.

"Hah! You think that scares me? I'll have you kicked out of here soon enough! Your stupid lease is worthless if you're not the landlord anymore," the former fiancée said confidently.

Keitaro could only rub his forehead in frustration. "Naru, if I get thrown out of this inn then EVERYONE gets thrown out. The entire Hinata Inn complex is a Historical Landmark under the care of my family. The only reason you're allowed to live here is because *I* live here. If there is no Urashima residing here then this place will be closed down by the Imperial Housing Ministry. You should know this. It's part of your lease…"

This took Amalla by surprise. The Urashima family seat was a historical landmark? Just what sort of connection did Keitaro's family have with the Imperial government?

"Hah! You're bluffing. I bet those seals aren't even real. You just put those up on the buildings to keep us out of them. I bet you're hiding a lot of perverted things in buildings all over this place."

"They're real, Naru. Don't mess with those buildings. If you don't believe me, you can either look it up at the Imperial Archive yourself, or ask Granny Hina," Keitaro suggested calmly. There seemed to be no reasoning with her anymore.

"I intend to. I want Granny Hina back! I want my home to be back to the way it was. Before you got here, it was all perfect! Now you've turned everyone against me! This is all your fault!" Naru accused bitterly.

"Whatever you say, Naru," sighed Keitaro. As it became obvious that Naru couldn't be reasoned with, the young Regent decided to just drop the subject before he said something he would regret. He had already warned his former fiancée, so any trouble she caused would be all her own fault. Seeing Amalla still on the floor, he gave her a similar warning.

"Amalla, I'm not sure what you're up to but I don't like it. You were obviously goading Naru into interrogating Shinobu about Urashima family business and THAT will not be tolerated. Kanako already spoke to you about this, yet you deliberately disregarded it. I'm extremely disappointed in you because I know you know better than this. Please tell your family that I do not wish to pursue any further discussions with Molmol at this time. I'll let you pack up your belongings and spend an evening here so that you may say your goodbyes to Kaolla. Please be gone by tomorrow morning," the young landlord said firmly.

"But Regent Urashima, I…" the Molmolian emissary started.

"Amalla! Did I not just remind you about discussing Urashima family business openly?" The young man scolded once more.

The princess found herself stunned once more. What was it about this man that made her wish to comply with his wishes? Why did she feel so remorseful for disappointing him? How did he have such control over her? Unable to help herself, she meekly nodded.

"I sorry we couldn't work things out better, Amalla. I was hoping that your visit would allow you to reconnect with Kaolla but it seems you have a more important agenda. Just remember what I said…both of you. Good night." Keitaro said, not caring that Naru was intently seething at him. The young man merely sighed and headed out toward the Annex. He could finish cleaning the place up after these girls were gone for the night.

Once the landlord was gone, Amalla regained some of her bearings and got up slowly from the floor. As she straightened her skirt, his words rang back in her head. Somehow, the princess was finding the young Regent extremely compelling. As she pondered this, she didn't notice Naru looking at her curiously.

"Are you…okay…Amalla?" the former fiancée asked.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. Just…dazed…I suppose…" the emissary replied.

"What happened? What made you get on the floor like that? Were you drugged or something?"

"I honestly don't know. That has never happened before. This was only the second time I've spoken with him since I arrived. And I had my dinner at the Embassy…"

"That's still very weird, and I know Keitaro had something to do with it."

"You think so?" asked Amalla, who decided to play along. She had to determine what Naru had found out about the young Regent.

"I'm sure of it. I've talked with a bunch of people. He's been hiding a lot from us. And I bet it's got something to do with how he's get control over all the girls in this inn. There's something really new about him, and it spells trouble for us. That man needs to be stopped," Naru insisted.

"Perhaps we could work together? I would like to get my sister out from under his thumb," the emissary asked, hoping to coerce some cooperation from the former fiancée.

"Of course! Su was a great girl before she got involved with Keitaro. We need to get her and the rest of the girls out of his influence," the perpetual Tokyo University student agreed.

"Even Kanako?" Amalla asked, just to see how far the rather fanatic girl wanted to go.

"Especially Kanako! She's his sister. Whatever he's doing to her is immoral! We need to separate them for her own good,"Naru confirmed.

"The perhaps we should pool our resources. I know of a place in town that we can meet in private. We should discuss what we know there so that we are away from any possible interruptions."

"Yeah, I'd rather not get brainwashed by Keitaro again," Naru agreed.

After agreeing upon a specific time the next time, the two women parted ways and retired to their rooms.

As Amalla began to pack, she began to wonder what bothered her more: cooperating with the rather unstable Naru, or facing Keitaro's wrath. Sadly, she was out of options. In her arrogance, she failed to properly do her research on the young Regent and determine how to approach and coerce him. He wasn't behaving like the old Regents did and it was making it impossible to figure out how to manipulate him. Given how terribly things turned out, the usual approach was no longer possible. The Molmolian princess had no choice but to extract what she needed from Naru and hope that the Royal Family would find something useful to use against the Urashima Heir.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Mitsune spent the better part of the day doing research using the resources available to her as a writer.

She was not a 'trendy'writer. Her confidential sources didn't give her privy to pop stars, gossip, or what hot new fad was going on. She actually wrote about the stuff that most folk didn't talk about. The other side of society. The stuff people don't really notice in their day-to-day world. Things that happened in places that people purposely kept out of mainstream view. Nothing really sensationalized, just tidbits regarding the 'after hours' society from the perspective of people involved in it. So she dug deep to find something to support her theory around Keitaro and his girls.

The slacker giggled at that. Keitaro's girls. It was a completely ludicrous yet amazingly accurate statement. While the young man's first impression left much to be desired, it would be an injustice to say that he was merely their landlord. He was a lot more than that. He became the unwavering rock that every girl at the inn depended on despite their effort to make his life miserable.

Everyone's reasons to initially mistrust the young man were obvious. His accidents were just too convenient, allowing him unprecedented familiarity with every girl in the inn. That in itself was also hard for the resident slacker to admit. The accidents were just that…accidents. She even orchestrated many of them in order to coerce the hapless young man into letting her skip a month's rent, or three. And watching how every other girl in the inn reacted to his mishaps was extremely entertaining. How stupid could they be to not realize that every incident involving Keitaro was an accident? It was sitcom gold. Mitsune even considered writing a pilot episode for an anime based on it, but shelved the idea because she didn't believe anyone would be into anime with harem storylines.

A harem. The freelance writer had to laugh at the irony. With how the heart of every girl at the inn gravitated toward Keitaro, he could have easily had his pick of any of them. Some of them would have even shared him. Mutsumi was obviously open to the idea, and from what she had learned about Molmol Su was probably real familiar with having more than one partner. Instead he was so flippin' honorable that he never considered even testing the waters.

That is, until he made the huge mistake of dating Naru.

Oh god, what a mistake that was. What in the world did he ever see in that psychotic bitch? Every other damn girl was willing and available, her included! Yeah, they were all being coy about it, but that's because girls aren't supposed to be the aggressors. So why did Keitaro have to pick the resident 'head case' out of all of them? Sure, she had a hot body and had a smile that could light up a room. But dammit all, couldn't he tell the girl wasn't right in the head? And how in the world did he tolerate her phobia of physical intimacy for so many years? Love is all fine and good, but it's nice to have a little action every now and again to back it up. Heck, seeing as every nipple in the hot springs got real stiff whenever all the girls got to talking about Keitaro, he could have probably crawled into any of their futons in the middle of the night and they would have done him in a heartbeat.

Except Naru, of course.

Then again, a lot has changed since. Not only was Naru officially an ex-fiancee, but it looked like Keitaro got himself an actual harem. And the resident slacker couldn't' believe it happened right under her nose.

It was so damn obvious, too. Keitaro had always been affectionate with Kanako for the most part. It just got a lot more blatant once Naru was finally out of the picture. The familiarity he had with Su wasn't a surprise either. The girl had been jumping on the guy's shoulder forever that she didn't even think twice when he saw her cuddling on his lap very now and again. Mutsumi had always been a sweetheart to the young man as well. So while it wasn't unusual to see her and Keitaro hugging, she failed to recognize that some of those actually weren't forcibly initiated by the Okinawan.

The biggest surprise should have been Motoko. The samurai girl always had it in for the young man, using all of her family sword skills on him. Why didn't she notice they started to actually talk civil to each other? She kept making eyes at him too, the kind of eyes that suggested Keitaro may be subjected to a brand new…and more intimate…set of skills.

But no, the shocker was actually Shinobu. They all knew the girl was shy and could barely keep herself together when she was in the same room as their landlord. So how did she go from shy little housekeeper to sexy 'maid-to-please' without her noticing? The girl got really comfortable with Keitaro, even got into a teasing match with the guy at one time. And what about those clothes? Damn, if that girl wasn't showing a lot of skin nowadays. They've all seen each other naked so it was no big deal to her. But it looked like she was intentionally parading herself in front of Keitaro and loving every moment of it. Oh sure, he tried really hard to keep his eyes above her neck, but Shinobu looked like she was having none of that. She made sure he got a lot of good looks, taking her dear sweet time and pretending not to notice him before she straightened herself up whenever she noticed him staring.

Yep, a bunch of girls all hung up on one guy. And from the looks of things, not only are they really close to the man, but they know all about each other too. That's a harem. A harem in which Keitaro was large and in charge.

Plus, there were the collars. Those damn things had to mean something.

From her experience, collars were not in popular use except for very few circumstances: Goth clubs, punk rock venues, brothels, and S&M clubs. For her own peace of mind, Mitsune had to eliminate the possibility that their beloved landlord was running a brothel. This was easy enough as there was absolutely no foot traffic to the Annex except for Keitaro, the girls, and the occasional confidential courier who never entered the building. The girls were also never picked up, or escorted somewhere. So whatever was going on was strictly on premises only. Besides, Motoko would probably kill any man who dared come near the place except for Keitaro. The same was probably true for Kanako.

The lack of foot traffic also eliminated any form of club. It would have been impossible to run a club from the Annex anyway as it had imperial seals on it. Nobody in their right mind would ever trespass into those buildings. And most folk would probably decline any invitation if they received one.

So while it couldn't be any form of club, Mitsune firmly believed that whatever was going on had to involve some form of alternative lifestyle. Rarely were a bunch of women so collectively open about their nudity, sexuality, and affection, unless they were involved in some form of cult. Keitaro didn't really seem like a cult leader type, and that didn't really explain the collars or the bruises in very specific areas on ALL of the girls. The only thing the freelance writer could come up with was that Keitaro and the girls were most likely involved in the BDSM scene.

Was that it then? Keitaro had become a Dom? The resident slacker giggled once more. She just couldn't see it. Having lived long enough with the man, she knew that the only way he could muster any form dominance would be in some very poorly written fan fiction. People would probably eat that up, though. Maybe it would be a story about how their beloved landlord finally snapped and began to get back at them. Or better yet…maybe he shows up at the inn as an absolute badass in the first place because he was raised by wolves, ninjas, aliens, or whatever kind of badass people happened to run the badass factory in badass fantasyland.

At any rate, she had to keep digging. From deep within her gut, the freelance writer knew that whatever Keitaro and the girls were up to would be something worth writing about. She just had to figure out what the heck it was.

* * *

><p>"So that's what you think she's after?" Keitaro asked as he gently squeezed the naked, dark skinned, slave girl that occupied his lap. It was tea time once again at the HeadMaster's offices in the Annex. So naturally, he was joined by his Instructor and her two students. And for some reason, the youngest slave girl managed to once again acquire the highly contested spot on his lap despite being in training restraints.<p>

"I think so, big brother," Kaolla answered, "Whether you wanted to or not, you kinda eliminated a lot of Molmol's industries when you got the old Regents fired. The horny old geezers were willing to cut corners and break laws in exchange for some quality time with a princess or two. So now that you're not only the only Regent left, but also the Urashima heir, they're trying real hard to get their hooks into you."

"I would agree. There is no other plausible reason for Molmol to send an Emissary to see you. And they did not just send any Emissary, but an Academy trained slave girl who has worked with Regents before. The flimsy issues Amalla brought up during our meeting were pointless and easily covered through official correspondence. Quite frankly, they were laughable at best. So it is not implausible that Amalla may have been sent here to seduce you for leverage in a negotiation," Kanako added.

"Yeah, really. The Regents really loved Amalla, especially since she'd usually bring one or two of our cousins with her to help her 'negotiate'…" the young princess said with a snort.

"So they thought to gain goodwill with Regent Urashima by offering him sexual favors?" Motoko asked, unhappy at this possibility.

"It's just how she works. I'm actually surprised she didn't bring extra help. The old Regents were too easily manipulated by sexy girls. I figured she'd pull out all the stops and bring an extra set of tits for insurance. And seeing as Keitaro looks a lot like my brother Lamba, my cousin's prolly woulda jumped on him as soon as they saw him." the young princess said thoughtfully. She remembered how much attention the prince received as he was growing up, and seeing how her big brother was in much better shape after working so hard at the inn most Molmolian females would have probably eaten him up.

Keitaro was aghast not only at how the old Regents openly used the Academy as their private brothel, but also at how Molmol was practically prostituting its young girls for political and economic gain.

"Were your cousins also Academy graduates, Kaolla?" asked a curious Mutsumi.

Kaolla nodded. "Not yet. Molmol doesn't send 'em unless they got a prospective owner already lined up. But since all the young girls back home were typically 'hot-blooded', I'm sure they were happy to help out. Also gave 'em a chance for exposure…in more ways than one," she said with a laugh.

"Hot blooded?" Motoko asked curiously. The term was used to describe her older sister once, but she was never sure what it meant exactly.

"Yeah, like…y'know, frisky?" The young girl said laughingly. "Because the population of healthy males in our country is really REALLY small, a lot of us Molmol girls got pretty casual about sex…especially with foreigners. We just don't get any that often, y'know? The ones that didn't have bisexual tendencies got especially frustrated. It's the other reason why a lot of us princesses didn't really fight all that hard against our heritage. The Academy gave us an outlet. My cousins were actually looking forward to going because they actually wanted to be pampered little sex kittens."

"It's a great life, provided you're with the right man," Mutsumi said, giving Motoko a sly wink…promptly causing a blush.

"Well, that was the point of the Academy. To find the right Master to care for a submissive girl like that. The old Regents screwed it up by abusing their privileges. I'm sure the girls enjoyed it for the short term, but the Imperial Decree is about long term commitment. Not only were we supposed to screen the girls, but we were also supposed to check the prospective owners. Everything had to match and regular correspondence was required to ensure both Master and slave were doing well. Unfortunately, that hadn't been happening," Keitaro said guiltily.

"It will now that you are in charge, big brother," Kanako said smiling. "I have faith that you will succeed in correcting what was so horribly corrupted by the previous regime."

The young man nodded, and then paused as if remembering something. "Oh, that reminds me, were you able to follow up on the information I got last night from that contact?" he asked.

Kanako sighed and said, "Yes, big brother. I personally met with Mister Watanabe and determined he was being truthful. I've confirmed with him that it was Naru who had been making inquiries to all the former Executives and Regents regarding you. Although I don't know what she was trying to accomplish."

"She's trying to get me removed as landlord from this inn," Keitaro said exhaustedly. The slave girls collectively blinked at him.

"Can she actually do that, Regent Urashima?" Motoko asked nervously.

"If she can, I don't know how. I've taken care of this inn to the best of my abilities and had gone above and beyond to maintain it to Imperial Housing Ministry standards. The only other reason I would be removed would be for is a legal infraction of some form, but I don't recall doing anything wrong," the young man replied.

"Your mere existence is a legal infraction in her mind, big brother," Kanako said, rolling her eyes.

"Ummm…what about the Academy? If she figures out about what the Annex is REALLY for, could she use that against us in some way?" Kaolla asked.

"Not really. There's nothing illegal about the Academy and its charter. The only reason why we keep it a secret is because of the Imperial Decree mandating non-disclosure to anyone not involved. To be honest, the school is not any different from any vocational school in the eyes of the law. The only sticky part is the curriculum but that's not really anyone's business. Besides, every participant in the school is of legal age and gave legal consent," Keitaro said, thinking out loud.

"Every CURRENT participant…but what about past students? Kaolla was not the only girl that was underage and having sex in the Academy." Mutsumi asked.

"That's why the old Regents were either fired or in jail. Big brother has already addressed that part of things. All the corrupt and illegal activities had been accounted for and the principals involved were punished to the full extent of the law," Kanako replied.

Keitaro nodded and said, "Yeah, so the only reason I could be removed is if I was actually doing something to you girls against your will. And to be honest, I'd probably kill myself before I did that. This is why we have boundaries, safe words, and clearly defined safety measures. You girls are important to me and I don't want to abuse you or treat you like how the old Regents did. I have a hard enough time as it is to initiate intimacy with you girls sometimes…"

"We would greatly appreciate it if you didn't stop, big brother," Kanako said with a wink.

"No kidding!" Kaolla laughingly agreed.

"You're advances upon us are not only welcomed, but highly sought after, my Regent," Mutsumi said encouragingly.

"And some of us would even enjoy it greatly if our boundaries were…pushed…" Motoko said softly, unable to stop her blush. This immediately drew giggles.

"Embracing your inner 'pain-slut' are you?" Kanako said teasingly with an edge of menace. Kaolla couldn't help but laugh. She had seen firsthand how aroused her fellow student got when a spanking was administered.

"I-I'm merely sharing how we all collectively trust our beloved Regent enough to let him do as he pleases," the sword maiden reasoned hurriedly.

"So you're not just saying that because you enjoyed being tied up and laid across Keitaro's lap while he spanked you and fingered your helpless bottom?" Mutsumi asked in mock seriousness.

"Wh…Mistress Mutsumi!" Gasped Motoko, who quickly lowered her head in embarrassment. She tugged on her locked cuffs helplessly, wishing she could cover her blush with her hands.

"I had figured she would be into that. It's always the quiet, prim and proper types," grinned Kanako. The Shinmei-Ryu slave girl tried her best to glare at the First girl in response….respectfully.

"Hey, I don't blame her. Big brother's lap is the best place to be," Kaolla teased as she ground herself against Keitaro's manhood enticingly.

"I'm just impressed that you've managed to take his lap before anyone else the last 5 times we've been here," Mutsumi said laughingly.

"You snooze, you lose," the dark skinned girl said with a grin.

"Next time, just chain her ankle cuffs together when you get in here. That ought to keep her from getting the jump on big brother. Besides, if we can keep her hogtied on the floor we can make her eat tea cakes off the mat," Kanako suggested wickedly.

"Hmmm…the idea has merit," Mutsumi said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Kaolla protested.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the secure meeting room in the middle of Molmolian Embassy, Amalla and the Royal Family Council Leader were listening intently to Naru as she explained the findings of her investigations into the individuals that Keitaro had removed from the Urashima Conglomerate.<p>

Despite having spoken to a significant number of former executives, Naru didn't find any useful information outside of a position within the organization known as "Regents". It was apparently a powerful position within the Urashima family yet their responsibilities and privileges were largely unknown. There were many theories offered by the lower level salarymen she asked ranging from being an executive goon squad, axemen used for company reorganizations, to high profile marketing big shots based on their apparent power and prestige. The fact that these men always had one or two beautiful young women by their side only added to their mystique.

The realization that Keitaro was actually one of these "Regents" did not sit very well. Especially after learning that this powerful position meant he would always be in the company of attractive young women.

Gambling on Naru's current fanatic disposition, the Amalla and the Council Leader decided to tell Naru a tale about Emperors, concubines, Regents, and a certain Academy run by the Urashima family. Perhaps finally sharing what her former boyfriend was hiding would pull her toward their side. They were not disappointed.

The former fiancée was both horrified and appalled. "Slaves? He's turning them into SLAVES? That's crazy! I mean, Keitaro may be a pervert but I never knew he'd go to this extreme. So he's REALLY been after all the girls in the inn all along!" she asked.

"There is no way for us to ascertain his intentions, Miss Narusegawa. All we know is that he is now a Regent, and that he now has at least four slave girls under his wing," replied the Council Leader. She paused, knowing that the girl would feed off whatever insinuations she made. There was no need to accuse Keitaro of anything if Naru was going to do it for them.

"I can't believe he's doing this! He's corrupted them all. He almost got Amalla and I last night with whatever strange power he has," Naru said worriedly.

"Strange power?" asked the Council Leader curiously.

"Yeah, something about him was extremely intimidating. It was extremely weird. It wasn't like I was scared or anything, but more compelled by him. He even managed to get Amalla on her knees with just a look," the nervous girl replied.

The elder Molmolian looked over to the princess with a raised eyebrow. Amalla merely nodded in acknowledgement. This would have to be investigated later.

"I can't believe this had all been happening right under my nose. I live there! How is he able to hide all this from me?" Naru wondered.

"There are many buildings on the Urashima property. He could easily use any number of them for his purposes," Amalla offered.

"That makes sense. Keitaro disappears into one of those sealed buildings all the time. He says he's doing maintenance because the buildings are so old. But he's not much of a handyman. He's probably been taking a girl or two by force and brainwashing them while we're not looking," thought the former fiancée out loud.

"From what we understand, he currently has four slave girls: Kanako Urashima, Mutsumi Otohime, Motoko Aoyama, and my sister Kaolla Su. From our research, we have learned that they are even registered in the Academy. Your landlord was extremely thorough, making sure that he owned all these girls in a legal sense. For all intents, they are effectively his property," the Council Leader stated.

"Property?"

"Yes. That is essentially what a slave is in the legal sense. Japanese law even supports this as stipulated in various articles and writs dealing with concubines," the elder Molmolian indicated. She carefully left out the fact that such laws were quite common all over South East Asia, and had remained uncontested for hundreds of years.

Naru grumbled. "Damn him. That's nearly everybody in the inn. No wonder none of them talk to me anymore. He's probably setting them against me. I bet he even got to Mitsune. She and I haven't been on speaking terms for a while now. The only person who even gives me the time of day is Shinobu."

Something in the back of Amalla's mind was piqued at the mention of the young chef's name. She perked, remembering that the young chef was NOT one of the individuals Kanako had specified she withhold information from. Did this mean that the resident housekeeper was aware of the Academy?

"Naru, what is Shinobu's relationship with Regent Urashima?" The princess asked.

"Ugh. I don't know but it can't be good. She used to be very shy around him. Now she drapes herself on him whenever she can and parades in front of him dressed like a tramp. I bet he loves it too since she's finally grown up and filled out," Naru said in disgust. Deep inside, this was one of the things that had been bothering Naru recently. Previously, she had hottest body of all the girls in the inn, save Motoko. Now, pretty much every girl at the inn had a body worth staring at. She did not like how the playing field had suddenly leveled.

"So they are not related in any way?" The Council Leader asked.

"Related? Like, as in cousins or something?" Answered Naru.

"Yes. I was wondering whether or not Shinobu is part of Regent Urashima's extended family. Somewhat like how Miss Otohime is actually a distant cousin to him."

The former fiancée shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, she's never said anything, and neither has Granny Hina or Haruka. Keitaro calls her his 'little sister' though, which is really creepy if you ask me. It's bad enough that he calls Kanako and Su that too."

Amalla smiled inwardly, realizing what the elder was hinting at. "We just find the possibility of Miss Maehara being familiar with Urashima family business interesting given that she is neither related by blood nor an employee of Keitaro," the princess stated.

"But she cooks and cleans at the inn instead of paying rent. Doesn't that make her an employee?" Naru asked, confused as to why the Molmolians even cared about this.

"We will look into the young Miss Maehara's background and see if she is affiliated with the Urashima family in any way. If our hunch is correct, we may have found a chink in Regent Urashima's legal armor," said the Council Leader. "In the meantime, please return to the inn and discretely pack a bag to last you a few days. For your safety, I suggest you take residence in the facilities available here in the Embassy. We have extremely comfortable accommodations available in our top floors. I'm sure Amalla can show you to one of the luxurious suites we have available for guests."

Naru thought this was a great idea and gratefully accepted the invitation. Not only were these people going to help her get back at Keitaro, but they were even giving her a nice place to stay to keep her safe from his perversions.

On the other hand, the princess barely held back her snort. She was quite aware of the suites in question as she had used them many times to "negotiate" with VIP's that visited the Molmol Embassy in the past. The slave girl inwardly laughed at the irony of the prudish Naru sleeping on the same bed she used to bend several Japanese men to her whim.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

At Keitaro's invitation, Tsuroko resided at the Hinata Inn while she did Aoyama Family related business in Tokyo. The older sword maiden was grateful for this as it allowed her take care of her Shinmei-Ryu HeadMistress responsibilities during the day, and then spend some time in the evenings to reconnect with her younger sister.

Motoko had gone through a dramatic change. Having no way to hide her feelings towards Keitaro and her desire for physical intimacy, the younger Aoyama had found a new level of emotional freedom. Subjects that she once kept very close to her chest were now shared openly. There was no longer a need to lie about her feelings regarding men, relationships, and sex. Her new slave sisters never judged her, and instead gave her the emotional support she desperately needed in order to accept what she had been hiding deep inside. It was finally okay to be a woman with…different…needs. And having those needs met by the one man she held dear to her heart made it all worthwhile.

The two Aoyama women were enjoying their newfound openness between them. It was like they were young girls again, before they were trapped into the responsibilities forced upon them by their family. Now they could talk about inconsequential things, and not feel like they were wasting the other person's time. There was no such thing anymore as their sisterly resolve got stronger with each passing day. And with their new closeness, they truly felt that there was nothing either of them could not accomplish for their family with each other's help.

Keitaro and his girls were happy to see the change in the relationship between the Aoyama sisters as it allowed them to not only see a happier side of Motoko, but an even less formal side to Tsuroko. She actually had a wicked sense of humor, and was even more merciless in teasing Motoko than Mutsumi or Kanako. The younger sword maiden took the abuse in stride, and even managed to get back at her tormentors by shocking them with her honest admissions to desiring to perform the raunchiest and most depraved sexual acts imaginable. Overall, it was great fun. And the young Regent reaffirmed his open invitation to Tsuroko inviting her to visit with her little sister whenever she wished. At the very least, it would be a nice break from her duties with the Shinmei-Ryu.

During one of the more festive lunches prepared by Shinobu, they were enjoying a round of humorous banter when they were interrupted by a nervous Mitsune.

"So watch'all done with Naru?" the resident slacker asked.

"Haven't seen her since a couple of night ago. You girls seen her?" Keitaro asked with narrowed eyed. The girls collectively shook their heads.

"I believe Miss Narusegawa left quite early yesterday morning. I happened to notice her leave while I was performing morning practice on the roof. She looked as if she was packing for a trip," commented Tsuroko.

The young landlord looked curiously at Tsuroko then turned to Kanako, "Any idea where she could have gone?"

"No idea, big brother. But then again, we don't intentionally interact with the girl unless we absolutely have to," replied the Goth girl.

"She hasn't eaten her meals either. The last few plates I've left her just went cold. Haven't really seen her since that night she and Amalla were talking to me," added Shinobu.

"And what we're you all talkin' about?" asked the freelance writer, sensing that the young chef was hiding something.

Seeing the little housekeeper hesitate, Keitaro decided to intervene. "Naru has been on a hunt for harmful information about me and decided to interrogate Shinobu for it. She and Amalla were about to gang up on her until I stopped them and told them to leave her alone before it got too unfriendly," he stated firmly.

Amongst the girls, there was a collective feeling of pride seeing the young man come to the young girl's aid. The delicious tingle in their spines his tone affected upon them was quite nice too…

Mitsune scoffed, "Ain't like she'll find anything. Ah already looked…"

"You were…looking…into my background?" Keitaro said, eyebrows furrowing seriously.

"Course ah was lookin'! Naru asked me to! She's supposed ta be mah friend an' stuff so ah kinda had to do it. Pissed her off when ah couldn't find nothin' though. Then she went off on me about…other stuff…" the slacker admitted guiltily.

Before the young man could even begin to express his displeasure at this, Kaolla beat him to it.

"How come you girls won't leave big brother alone? He hasn't done anything to you but you still bother him! He even moved out of the inn and everything!" asked the frowning Molmolian princess. A few more girls shared her sentiment.

"Kaolla has a fair point. Why ARE you still bothering him?" Mutsumi asked curiously.

"'Cause Naru asked me, all right? What was ah supposed to do?" Mitsune argued.

"Favors are all well and good, but where is the honor in that? He has vacated his room at the inn so there will be very few chances for him and you to even cross paths. Despite that, you still sought to do damage upon his character by investigating his background. Your actions are quite vindictive and we would like to know why," Motoko remarked seriously.

Mitsune did not miss how protective the girls were of their beloved landlord. It only helped to maintain her theory about their relationships. Messing with Keitaro would no longer be tolerated now that the young man had a very good support group. Besides, it wasn't as entertaining as it used to be now that she realized how bad it had been for him. With each tenant changing their attitude, it sparked several moments of introspection for the perpetual drunkard. Perhaps it was time to finally do what she had been thinking of doing ever since Haruka tore into her for her drinking binge a few weeks ago.

"Look. Ah'm real sorry about that. But ya gotta understand that ah was feelin' pretty lonely bein' alienated from y'all so it was real easy for Naru to get me to help her out. Been thinkin' a lot about how stupid that was, as well as every other damn thing ah did at Keitaro's expense. The more ah thought about it, the worse ah felt. Felt like crawlin' into a hole after a while, y'know? Ah know it was mean, but ah was broke an' he was an easy mark," Kitsune admitted.

"You still shouldn't have been so mean to Sempai," Shinobu complained. She too came from an unfortunate circumstance, but she never considered taking advantage of the young landlord's kindness.

"Ah know, ah know…it was stupid. But it was all ah could do at the time. A gal's gotta eat, y'know?" she admitted guiltily.

"If that is your version of an apology then it is sorely lacking, Konno," Kanako said flatly.

"Hey, ah'm tryin' here! Ah've been a bitch to Keitaro, all right? Ah've been a thieving, conniving, manipulative, CUNT to the poor man! That what y'all wanna hear?" The slacker said irritably. It was hard enough to apologize to begin with.

"Despite how accurate you are, I am having difficulty believing your sincerity. History paints a rather untrustworthy picture of you. You will forgive me if I sit here waiting for the other shoe to drop," the Goth girl said with obvious venom.

"Good gawd, what's a gal gotta do ta get a break around here?" Mitsune said, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Kinda hard to give you a break when you admit to looking for things to get big brother in trouble," said a sad faced Kaolla.

"Hey, ah'm a freakin' journalist, all right? It's what ah do! An' ah did it as a favor to Naru who was a FRIEND! Fat lot that got me, though. Ah only had a couple o' good sources in big business an' they clammed up right quick when ah asked about Keitaro. None of 'em are returnin' mah calls anymore. Whatever your boy did, he scared the right people. Dunno if ah'll ever get them contacts back," the frustrated freelance writer grumbled.

"I'm sure you can find new contracts as easily as it takes for you to spread your legs…" Kanako said venomously.

"Y'know what? Fuck it! And fuck you, Kanako…" Mitsune snarled, approaching the Goth girl who stood up to the challenge.

"All right, you two knock it off…" Keitaro scolded, placing an arm out to block the angry slacker's path. This was starting to get ugly.

"You ain't no boss o' me, Keitaro. Ah ain't takin' no shit from her..." the fox girl argued, angrily pointing at the bristling Kanako.

"I can understand that, but you have to see it from her perspective too. She's also got a good reason to be upset. You've already acknowledged how awful you were. She's been wanting a piece of you for a long time now for all the things you put me through." Keitaro warned.

"She would not be alone…" muttered a scowling Motoko.

"Oh, big talk from the bitch who coulda' killed him a few dozen times over…" Mitsune spat.

"You dare..." the sword maiden snarled, getting up from her seat.

"I said KNOCK IT OFF!" the young Regent said loudly, his tone of voice clearly indicating his seriousness. The slave girls were immediately taken aback in surprise, and quickly went silent as they looked down demurely. Shinobu even surprised herself when she realized she was adopting the same submissive pose the other girls were. This was not lost on Tsuroko, who stifled a giggle.

"You tell 'em Kei…" the slacker started.

"Shut up, Mitsune!" Keitaro interrupted in an uncharacteristically firm voice. "Don't EVER speak to them that way again. I never cared about what you did to me before but it's not just about me anymore, so your crap stops now. If you're really trying to make amends then you're doing a really lousy job. Now just calm down and tell me exactly why you're doing this…"

The freelance writer stared at the young Regent in shock. He had never spoken to her in such a manner before. Was this the same guy who was so easy to swindle a few months ago? "I-I just…um…you…" she stammered.

"Why were you looking into my recent activities?" Keitaro asked impatiently.

"F-favor for Naru, just like ah said." Mitsune answered.

"Are you sure that was all?" He prodded. While he didn't have the reading abilities his slave girls possessed, he was cognizant enough to detect the slacker's evasiveness.

"Well, okay, ah also tried to find a way to scam ya. But the more ah found out about ya, the more it made me realize that messin' with ya ain't such a good idea. Mah first clue shoulda been when mah contacts stopped talkin' to me. But it wasn't until ah found who you got removed from the Urashima group, and how much control you actually had in the conglomerate, that finally convinced me to knock it off. Your family had a lot of powerful people doin' stupid things for a long time and you still brought 'em down and kicked them outta the family business without Granny's help! So ah figure'd if yer good enough to knock a buncha good ol' boys down a peg, then maybe ah better cut that shit out," the con artist admitted sheepishly.

"That's good to hear because both Kanako and Kaolla currently have enough evidence to have you put in jail for various forms of fraud. It's getting real hard to convince them NOT to send the information to the authorities," the young Regent said plainly.

Mitsune gulped, realizing that she wasn't particularly discreet about swindling their landlord. Considering what happened when he flexed his very influential muscles, she needed to get back on his good graces. "Ummm…okay…how about ah not say anything about yer operation in the Annex an' we call it even?" She said, grinning nervously.

When she suddenly found herself facing several very serious stares, the resident slacker wondered if she should have kept this to herself.

"Okay, now you're REALLY making it very hard for me to keep you out of jail, Mitsune. I'm just going to have to pray that you have no idea what you're talking about for YOUR sake," Keitaro warned impatiently.

"What? Ah'm tryin' ta make a deal here! Ah wanna come clean wit' y'all…" she complained.

"That sounded more like a threat than a deal," Kanako warned.

The freelance writer backed up a bit. "Wait…wait…ah didn't want it to sound like a threat, all right? Ah'm just sayin' that ah noticed a few interestin' things with y'all an' ah got curious. Stuff that someone ELSE might notice if they looked at y'all close enough!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" the young man asked.

"Okay, look. For instance, why y'all been wearin' yukata's with the Urashima crest on 'em?" Mitsune asked carefully.

"It is the traditional uniform for employees of the Urashima family Heir," Kanako replied dismissively.

"Really? That's all that is?" the freelance writer asked.

"We are all essentially retainers of the Urashima Heir and this uniform is our means of acknowledging it," Mutsumi stated happily.

Tsuroko giggled inwardly when she noticed Keitaro wince at the mention of the word 'retainer'. They were walking a thin line with the journalist and it was amusing to watch.

"An' is it traditional to wear 'em without underwear?" Mitsune asked curiously. The apparel's unique design made the lack of undergarments rather obvious.

"That is the preferred manner in which they are worn," the Goth girl answered. The headmistress of the Shinmei-Ryu blinked in surprise at this, and then turned to the blushing Motoko to give her a knowing grin. Shinobu was also blushing remembering how the girls hardly had any laundry for her to clean anymore.

"How about the collars?" Mitsune prodded.

"What about them?" Kanako remarked indifferently.

"Ah don't recall 'em being part o' traditional Japanese wear," the slacker challenged.

"Nah. We wear those just 'cause we wanna," Kaolla said with a grin. This was true, after all.

"Ah also noticed they had Urashima crests on 'em too," the freelance writer said, grinning back.

"Makes the ensemble complete, doesn't it?" Mutsumi said, smiling.

"Yep, it sure does. Even explains how ah occasionally see rope marks on Kanako and Su, and then there were those bruises on Motoko's ass the other day," Mitsune hinted.

"And what sort of explanation is that?" Kanako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That all you gals are in a VERY interestin' relationship with Keitaro. A relationship involving VERY obedient girls that don't require much clothes an' includes lots of fun stuff like leather collars, rope, and spankin's. Heck, ah even caught Mutsumi call him 'Master' a few times! C'mon now…ah ain't stupid, y'all are doin' BDSM stuff, ain't cha? Ah betcha y'all are playin' games with whip's an' chains in the Annex!" the resident slacker explained.

Keitaro regarded Mitsune thoughtfully. While her statement was true, she didn't mention anything regarding the Academy or his position as Regent. Encouraged by this, he felt no harm in admitting to the lifestyle he was living with the girls. Nothing was illegal about it, after all.

"Regardless of what you believe, the Annex is still my residence and living there keeps us out of your hair and allows us to lead whatever lifestyle we wish. The building is also cleanly separated from the inn with different entrances and everything, so whatever happens there really isn't anyone else's business but ours. I really don't see why anyone living in the Hinata Inn, or anywhere else for that matter, should even care about what we do in the Annex," the young man explained.

"Ah hear ya, sugah. But don'tcha worry about what other folk are gonna think when they figure out what y'all been doin'?" The freelance writer asked.

"I suppose that really all depends on whether or not you intend to share your findings, Mitsune." Keitaro asked tiredly.

"Well…ah wasn't really plannin' on tellin' anyone. Ah just wanted ta know if it was true, ah guess…" admitted the resident slacker.

The young man looked between Mitsune and the slave girls. Both Kanako and Mutsumi gave him encouraging nods, while Kaolla just smiled and shrugged. It seemed Mitsune was actually being honest about this.

"So why was it important for you to know?" Kanako pushed.

Mitsune shrugged. "Ah dunno. For a while, part o' me wondered how Keitaro managed ta get y'all under his control. Figured maybe he was blackmailin' y'all or somethin'. Then ah realized that couldn't be true. He ain't never been as bad as Naru made him out ta be. He's been a real sweet guy, and takes good care o' us despite how screwed up we are. Ah'm amazed he hasn't thrown me out even though ah've swindled a ton o' money from him. Kinda hard not to fall for a guy like that, to be honest. And lookin' back at how patient he was with all o' us, it ain't no surprise y'all are into him. Hell…he coulda had any girl here at his beck an' call…" she said.

"You included?" Kanako said with a smirk.

"Naah, ah didn't wanna get in trouble with Naru, y'know? Ah mean, sure…ah let him feel me up a buncha times so ah could skate on rent but ah wasn't about to do any poachin'. It was just so easy to use his messed up relationship to bleed some drinkin' money from him," the freelance writer dodged.

"So you're not just trying to get in on the action, then?" Kaolla asked teasingly. She wasn't buying it, and neither were any of the other slave girls.

Mitsune shook her head nervously and laughed. "N-No! Good gawd…ah just wanna let y'all know that whatever it is y'all guys are into, ah'm okay with it. So, y'all don't hafta hide it on mah account…" She backpedalled awkwardly. An angry fiancée she could probably deal with, but not a whole harem…

There was a brief silence in the room until a curiously staring Motoko piped up. "I think she's lying," she said while scrutinizing the surprised slacker.

Mitsune was shaken by the sword maiden's blunt statement. But what followed afterwards surprised her even more…

"Good job, Motoko! I'm proud of you!" Mutsumi said, clapping her hands softly in appreciation. All around the room, there were approving smiles…even from Keitaro. What the heck was going on NOW?

"Yeah, way to go!" Kaolla cheered as she rushed over to the blushing slave girl and gave her a hug.

"Wh-What are y'all talkin' about?" The resident slacker sputtered, looking around the room nervously.

"Motoko just voiced an opinion we all shared. You were being deceptive to us," Kanako said with a smirk.

"What? No! Really! Ah'm okay with y'all and yer whips an' chains an' stuff. Ah even got a few leather duds m'self. Ain't no big deal for me, honest!" Mitsune said nervously.

"Of that we're certain. But you were lying when you said you didn't want any part of the action," Mutsumi said airily.

"What?…No! I mean…" the slacker sputtered.

"Your body language, tone of voice, and the way you look at him whenever he speaks says otherwise," the sword maiden argued. There was general chuckling and nods of agreement around the room.

Realizing that it was pointless to argue against all the knowing smirks upon her, the freelance writer sighed and shrugged. "All right, all right. Fine. Ah like the guy. An' ah'm jealous o' you gals. Was just tryin' to be polite, y'know?" she admitted.

"We understand that, but we also had to acknowledge Motoko's achievement. You're the first person she's actually read," the Okinawan girl said happily.

"Read?" The slacker asked in confusion.

"Don't think too much about it. Suffice it to say, my girls can easily tell when someone is not being truthful. So it's really not a good idea to lie when they're around," Keitaro said, looking intently at Mutsumi for perhaps having said just a little too much.

"Um…okay…uh…ah'm sorry, ah guess?" Mitsune asked carefully. She really didn't understand what was going on, but she wasn't going to take chances.

"Forget about it. I'm just happy to hear that you're okay with the strange relationship I have with these crazy girls," the young man said simply.

"O-okay. So y'all really ARE doin'…whips an' chains an' stuff?" Mitsune, looking around the room.

Feeling certain that there was no harm in admitting to their unique lifestyle, Keitaro nodded to the girls. The freelance writer didn't seem to know anything about the Academy, or his position as a Regent, so admitting to their lifestyle was safe enough. There was nothing really illegal about it. Besides, she could be a useful ally…if she could be trusted.

"Among other things," Kanako said with a nod. "Let's just say that Keitaro's word is law and we enjoy following his every whim. We let him do whatever he wants without question."

Mitsune laughed. "That's one heck of an open statement, Kanako. You serious about that? Ah've read enough stuff about BDSM play and can just imagine a whole lotta things he coulda done to y'all…" she said with a grin.

"He has probably done them all…and more..." the Goth girl said saucily. "He's got a building full of wonderful equipment, after all."

"No shit?" The slacker asked disbelievingly.

"Given the length of my relationship with my brother, and the lifestyle you believe we practice, would it not be possible for him to have amassed a substantial collection of interesting toys?" Kanako asked leadingly, oblivious to her big brother's embarrassment.

The surprised journalist laughed at the blushing Keitaro. Perhaps he had been a bit too open about how long they had been together.

"Actually, ah'd be surprised if he didn't," the slacker answered finally, "He's prolly got quite the arsenal in there."

"Yeah, 'cept he doesn't use 'em enough. He still hasn't put me in the latex vacuum bed yet …" Kaolla said with a pout.

"He's got one of those?" Mitsune asked disbelievingly. She had heard of such an apparatus from her contacts who dabbled in latex play.

"Oh yes! My favorite is the four post bed that he has in there. I'm still waiting for him to bind me to it so I can find out just how sturdy it is," Mutsumi remarked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"And Motoko won't admit it, but she's been staring a lot at that leather hood and full body harness Big Brother put together," Kanako said teasingly, intentionally baiting the sword maiden.

Motoko glared at the Goth girl who merely smirked back at her defiantly. "I'll admit it as soon as you admit how much you've secretly wanted to turn me into a pony girl," She argued, barely suppressing a smile.

"Pft. It's hardly a secret that I enjoy watching you suffer. Besides, we all know it's one of your private little fantasies. I just want to look you in the eyes when he completes the ensemble by attaching the tail," retorted the younger Urashima.

The sword maiden could only look away with a blush, adjusting slightly in her seat. Keitaro blinked…surprised at how blunt his slave girls could be when given permission.

Despite the blatant admission, hearing the girls talk openly about their desires still took Mitsune by surprise. "So…he ain't coercin' y'all are anythin'? Y'all are REALLY into that stuff?" she asked.

"You bet!" Kaolla said with a grin. The rest of the girls nodded in acknowledgement. Even Motoko admitted to her enjoyment of the lifestyle, much to Mitsune's shock. Despite getting absolute confirmation, this was all still very hard to believe.

The confused freelance writer turned to Tsuroko and asked, "An' yer okay with Motoko doin' this?"

"Of course. What Keitaro does with his girls is his own business, Motoko included. The Aoyama have had a long and fruitful history with the honorable Urashima family. We approve of my sister's current relationship with Keitaro," the older sword maiden answered confidently.

Mitsune stammered, "But…but she's…"

"A slave?" Tsuroko finished her thought for her. Keitaro looked at the Shinmei-Ryu headmistress disapprovingly, not wanting her to reveal too much. The older woman merely smiled and shrugged.

"Well…yeah! Ain't that kinda backwards? Don't that make you warrior types look weak?" asked the confused slacker.

"Someone told me once that being submissive isn't about being weak. It's about giving yourself to someone completely. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The courage it took to do that actually made Motoko look stronger in my eyes," Shinobu said thoughtfully.

"That is quite profound, Ms. Maehara," Tsuroko said, nodding approvingly.

"Well…just had to share what I learned from this lot," the young chef said with a blush. Kanako barely managed to hide her smile.

"You into this too, Shinobu?" Mitsune asked curiously.

Before the Hinata Inn's resident housekeeper could refute the claim, the princess jumped in. "Yep. She's the exhibitionist," she said with a grin.

"What? Kaolla!" The young chef gasped.

"She gets off on showing skin," Kanako offered, grinning naughtily.

"Kanako!" cried the now blushing girl.

"Eventually, she's planning on asking Keitaro if she can clean the entire inn completely naked," the Okinawan girl added playfully.

"Mutsumi!" Complained the young girl pitifully. They were ganging up on her again!

Mitsune laughed and said, "Oh gawd. Ah shoulda known' that's why yer outfits were gettin' all skanky. It's always the quiet ones, ah tell ya!"

"No! It's not like that!" Shinobu reasoned, flashing Kaolla a betrayed look. The Molmolian merely winked and giggled.

"That's okay, sugah! We all have our kinks. Ah bet Keitaro just loves lookin' at yer hot lil' body too, don't he? Good fer you!" The slacker said approvingly, patting the red faced girl on the shoulder.

"But…but I'm not…" the young chef started.

"Don't worry about it, girl! Ah totally get it! Ah've done a bit o' that m'self. Every now and again ah even flash a random hunk on the train just for fun. Gets mah juices goin' if y'know what ah mean…" Mitsune said with a leer.

The slave girls snickered amongst themselves as they enjoyed the embarrassment they were subjecting their adorable little housekeeper to. Even though she wasn't officially one of Keitaro's girls, they still treated her like she was one of them. Unfortunately for the poor girl, this tended to make her a target for much teasing.

Unwilling to let the young chef suffer too much, Keitaro came to her aid. "All right, all right…enough with the teasing. You know Shinobu embarrasses easily so stop it already," he said firmly. The aforementioned girl smiled gratefully at her Sempai.

"Hehe…and there ya go again…takin' care o' yer girls. Makes a gal jealous," the slacker said suggestively.

"They're important to me, so I take care of them. It's not any different with how I took care of you, Mitsune…even when you were swindling me," Keitaro remarked casually.

"Well…yeah..ah guess. Ah'm really, REALLY, sorry about all that, by the way. Honest," Mitsune said glumly.

"You know I forgive you, Mitsune. I never held any of it against you. It's just different now. I have people who care for me so I can't just let myself get abused anymore. Besides, they'd rather I abuse them instead…" the young man said with a smile. He just couldn't help it. He still cared for the perpetual drunkard despite her nasty habits.

"Heh…ah just bet they do. Lucky bitches…" the freelance writer said, smirking at the beaming slave girls. "So, are we good?" She asked Keitaro directly.

Keitaro regarded Mitsune speculatively a moment. While her apology was somewhat haphazard, even he could tell she was sincere. Considering the slacker's past, it would have been more questionable if her apology was a long and articulate speech. This time around, she was speaking from heart and shooting from the hip. Even his slave girls had already let their guard down around the girl, showing that they did not detect any ill intention from her at this point. Maybe it would be worth the risk just to ease the tension and make the inn peaceful again.

"Yeah, we're good. Just remember, my little sisters are awfully protective so it's on you if you do anything foolish," he warned. The look Mitsune got from Kanako and Kaolla confirmed this.

"Yeah, yeah…ah ain't stupid," she snorted. "Besides, ah'm startin' to get a lil' lonely hangin' around the inn all by m'self. Ah miss you gals, an' ah want mah lil' dysfunctional family back."

"So does that mean you'll be joining us for dinner again, Mitsune?" Shinobu asked hopefully. She really missed having everyone together for meals. With everyone else mostly hanging around in the Annex, she too was getting rather lonely.

"If y'all don't mind. Ah'll even help out in the kitchen if you want," the freelance writer offered.

"Just as long as you leave the cleanup to Keitaro," Kaolla said cheerfully.

"Huh? Why's that?" Mitsune asked, wondering why suddenly all the slave girls were smiling.

"It gives Shinobu a reason to get close to Keitaro. Usually he offers to clean up the dishes afterward, so whenever he does she rewards him by letting him make out with her," the princess said slyly.

"Kaolla! Oh my god!" Shinobu complained. They're doing it again!

"Oh please, it's not like it isn't true. You DO realize that he purposely tells us NOT to help with cleanup so that he can volunteer for it, right? He enjoys it just as much as you do." Kanako said with a snort.

Mutsumi and Motoko laughed, confirming the young man's sneakiness. Keitaro just rolled his eyes at his little sisters. They merely grinned back, unrepentant.

The young chef looked around curiously and then stared at the young landlord in shock. "S-Sempai?" she asked.

"I don't volunteer just for THAT, Shinobu. I really do like helping you. However, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it whenever you 'thanked' me," the young man admitted awkwardly.

Shinobu looked on as her Sempai stared pointedly at the chortling slave girls. She began to stammer, "You mean she...you…they…AUGH!" She growled in frustration, then quickly got up, marched in front of the startled young man, straddled his lap unceremoniously, and then proceeded to snog the living daylights out of him.

Keitaro's eyes went wide, startled at the young girl's forwardness. Around him, the slave girls cheered, applauded, and shouted their encouragements. Eventually the young man relented and began to kiss the young chef back in earnest, effecting delicious moans and whimpers from her. Much to the young man's surprise, Shinobu grabbed his hand and purposely moved it down to her shorts clad bottom…keeping it there until she was certain that he wouldn't move his hand away. If that wasn't shocking enough, he found that his other hand was moved up to her chest, making him cup her breast over her clothes. His confusion was short lived, as Shinobu's tongue reminded him to continue what they were actually doing. This went on until both parties were out of breath.

"Sempai…no more sneakiness…you can hold and kiss me whenever you want. You don't have to wait for 'rewards', okay?" Shinobu stated firmly, staring intently into the young man's eyes.

Keitaro chuckled and said, "All right, Shinobu. I just didn't want to overstep my boundaries and make you uncomfortable or anything."

"I was ready for you to overstep weeks ago, Sempai. You're too noble! Touching and kissing like this is fine. You don't have to wait, ever. Just come get me and we'll make out whenever you want. And you better…'cause I'm going to be REALLY upset if you don't," the young chef warned.

"Woohoo! Atta girl, Shinobu!" Cheered Kaolla, earning chuckles from the rest of the slave girls…and a smile and blush from the exasperated chef.

Tsuroko could barely contain her laughter at the landlord's happy yet awkward look. Visiting the inn was certainly more entertaining than she had expected it to be.

"Okay, are you sure?" asked the happy, yet wary, young man.

"Very sure! You see where your hands are? I want them back there again sometime, so don't forget where they are right now! I may not be ready for much more than this, but that doesn't mean I won't consider it in the future. For now though, I want you to know that I like it when you look at me, I love it when you kiss me, and I've been dying for you to grope me. All right?"

"All right, Shinobu," Keitaro said with a smile, giving the demanding girl a gentle squeeze in confirmation. Although it caused her to gasp, she didn't flinch.

"Wait a minute. You sayin' she ain't…one o' Keitaro's…" Mitsune asked in confusion. She had assumed that the young chef was already part of the harem.

"She is, sorta..." Kaolla said vaguely.

"Shinobu is a special case, which is understandable since she is a very special girl," Kanako added, causing the young chef to blush once more.

"It would be best to just assume that she is one of us," Mutsumi said with a nod.

"All right, ah gotcha. Different boundaries, right? No big, no big," Mitsune said, nodding in acknowledgment. She read about something like this somewhere before.

Shinobu looked worriedly at the other girls, calming slightly once Kanako gave her placating nod.

"So does this satisfy your curiosity, Mitsune?" Keitaro asked, unwilling to let Shinobu go just yet. From the way the young chef was draped on him, the feeling was obviously mutual.

"Yeah, it does. Ah'm cool with it. Ah just wish Naru could get her head on straight. Would be kinda nice to have the old family back," the slacker said with a sigh.

"Me too actually," Keitaro agreed as he absently pet the blushing chef cuddled on his lap.

Mitsune snorted. "Yer much too forgiving, sugah…"

"Well, I just want this place to be peaceful again. I mean, I didn't enjoy all the incidents, but at least there was some peace of mind. Nowadays, there's just so much awkwardness even with me living in another building," the young man said.

"Is there really that much awkwardness, Sempai? I mean, we're all here talking and we're not sniping at each other. It's even better now that we have Mitsune's blessing. The inn may actually get comfy again," Shinobu thought out loud.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just wish we could be all be comfy with each other, including Naru. She's still a tenant, and I don't like having to deal with her moods. But I don't want to have to kick her out, either…" Keitaro considered carefully.

"You an' me both, sugah…you an' me both…" agreed the slacker.

In the back of her mind, Mitsune felt that Keitaro and his girls were still hiding something from her. But seeing as she finally got her family back, she couldn't bring herself to care about it anymore. Naru was on her own.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

Haruka frowned at the name displayed by her phone's caller ID. Why would SHE be calling today?

"Hey Granny, what's up?" she said as the call connected.

"Actually, I was calling to ask you that, Haruka. Have there been any new developments at the inn that you haven't told me about?" the Urashima Matriarch asked.

The tea shop manager blinked. "Umm…no. Academy is going good. Motoko's training is moving along. The girls are still madly in love with your grandson. Molmol sent Amalla to talk to Keitaro about something. They promptly got into an argument and she left..." she rattled off.

"An argument, was it?" Granny Hina asked curiously.

"Yeah, something about her and Naru ganging up on Shinobu. Keitaro didn't care for it too much and told them to lay off. She left the next morning," Haruka explained.

"I see. So that's how Naru's got involved in all this," the elder woman said thoughtfully.

"Naru? What about her? I thought her little 'investigation' got stonewalled. What's she doing now?"

"Well, it appears that the Imperial Archive is alleging that my Heir has been less than discrete when it comes to Academy matters. Their primary source of information is an affidavit signed by Naru," Hina explained.

"What? You're kidding me!" asked Haruka, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Unfortunately, not. She is definitely the signatory on the document, but I get the feeling she wasn't fully aware of the implications. The affidavit claims she has knowledge of the Academy and the Imperial Decree. How is that possible? Did my grandson happen to spill the beans while he and Naru were in the throes of some passionate tryst?" The elder suggested teasingly.

Haruka laughed. "Not a chance, Granny. She never got over whatever hang-up she had so those two never reconciled. A shame too since apparently Keitaro still cares about the girl. Or cared, at least. I think he might have reached the end of his patience when Naru tried to get Shinobu to talk about the Annex."

"Ah, so that's what they argued about. I can see how that can put a strain on things. So it wasn't him who told her about the Academy. Could it have been any of the other girls?" Asked the Urashima Matriarch.

"If it was, I don't know who, how, or when. Naru was hardly around since she was out interrogating the old Regents and their cronies. And I doubt any of the girls would have revealed anything to her anyway as they're pretty damn devoted to your grandson," the café manager explained.

"You are certain of this?" Hina asked.

"Pretty certain. Naru and Mitsune became pariah's here. Hardly anyone spoke to them. Well, Naru mostly. Mitsune just kept her head down, stayed out of everyone's way, and just kept observing. She eventually figured out what Keitaro and the girls were doing in the Annex, but she was surprisingly okay with it. She has no clue about the Academy, though." Haruka remarked.

"Not a surprise, Mitsune was always a free spirit," the elder woman mused.

"Yeah. Doesn't look like she wants to stay free for long, though. I think she's trying to get in on the fun. Unfortunately, Keitaro and the girls don't trust her enough," the tea house owner snickered.

"It's about time Mitsune learned a life lesson about trust. Perhaps realizing the impact of her silly games will teach her something," Hina said sagely.

"True enough. So where does this leave us with the allegations by the Imperial Archive? You have any idea what their plan is?" Haruka asked.

"I believe they wish to somehow challenge Keitaro's Regency to the Academy claiming that having only one Regent does not allow for any checks and balances. They will most likely push to have at least two more Regents appointed into the Academy, both of which will probably be under their thumb. This just reeks of Molmolian involvement," the elder Urashima theorized.

"Oh god, then it will be the corrupt Regents all over again!" cringed Haruka.

"Indeed. And Keitaro would have to relinquish full control of the Annex, making every slave girl in the Hinata Inn, or the Academy network, vulnerable to the new Regents," Hina added.

"That's terrible! Shouldn't we warn Keitaro about it?" asked the concerned Tea House operator.

"We should, but keep in mind these are all still just theories. We still don't know exactly what they're up to. I still think Molmol is behind all this. They're desperate, and are probably not above fabricating evidence to present to the Imperial Government. All we can do is warn Keitaro of the affidavit and let him work with the Archives to show that he has followed every rule they had mandated. There isn't really much else he can do the archive makes their case with the Imperial Court. However, there are a few things you and I can do to make sure Keitaro has…options..." Hina explained patiently.

"Really? Like what?" Haruka asked.

"Well, are you certain that every girl in the inn would do anything for my grandson?" The Urashima Matriarch asked pointedly.

"No question. They'll do anything for him. I haven't seen a more devoted bunch of girls," answered the café manager.

"Even the non-collared girls like Shinobu and Mitsune?" The elder woman pushed.

"Pretty sure. Shinobu will do damn near anything for her Sempai, and I know Mitsune wants to get back into Keitaro's good graces. Even though they're pretty much polar opposites, they both possess a pretty firm desire to maintain their home and family here. Fox girl may have been cruel to Keitaro a few times, but she never did anything that would have jeopardized his ownership of this place. Next to Keitaro, those two would probably be the ones who fight the hardest to keep this place together." Haruka explained.

"That's good to know. My grandson has had a long fight to keep his tenants happy. Unfortunately, he's been doing it all on his own. I think it's about time his girls fought for their beloved landlord, and once and for all put Molmol in their place for what they did to our little princess," Hina said leadingly.

"Uh oh. I know that tone of voice, Granny. What are you planning?" Haruka asked, grinning madly.

The elder Urashima cackled and said, "First, I need you to get me a copy of the lease that every girl signed…"

* * *

><p>Shinobu could barely contain her blush as she listened to the discussion in the hot springs.<p>

With Mitsune clued into the "activities" that occurred in the Annex, she began asking all sorts of lifestyle related questions. Although the girls were still careful not to say anything about the Academy, they gave up details regarding the hierarchy structure of the "sisterhood" and were happy to share their trysts with their beloved landlord. It seemed that the girls were trying to outdo each other in raunchiness, much to Mitsune's delight…and Shinobu's embarrassment.

"He REALLY likes that?" the freelance writer asked.

"Yes, we have learned that he derives great enjoyment from watching us orgasm while in restraints. The open lust in his eyes is unmistakable whenever he watches us squirm in our bonds while we cum. And even though he gags us, he still wants us to be noisy when our bodies achieve release. I think just likes hearing us try to make noises with our mouths full," Kanako explained.

"He just likes putting things in our mouths," Kaolla giggled, winking slyly at Shinobu. The young chef could barely contain her blush at thought of her friend orally pleasing her Sempai.

"It is what a slave girl's mouth is for, after all," Mutsumi said with a pleasant sigh.

Mitsune snorted. "Ah bet he just loves that. Ain't never met a guy who didn't want his dick sucked. Don't y'all get tired o' doin' it for him, though? Ah know my jaw started to hurt an' my neck got stiff last time ah done it," she remarked casually.

"He doesn't really use us that way as often as it seems. Although, we do prefer serving him that way since it gives us control over how we give him pleasure. The knowledge that every little thing we do directly influences how much pleasure he receives is quite empowering. It can even be a lot of fun if you approach it as an art form. If you merely rely on your lips and tongue then you will certainly tire out easily. I'm not just talking about using your hands and throat, either. You need to involve your whole being into it. It's like any other form of sex. If you stimulate him visually, mentally, verbally, and sensually, then you'll have him on the edge before even taking him in your mouth," the Okinawan trainer remarked confidently.

"Wow…you're the first girl ah've met that could make a blowjob sound more even more erotic than it already is. You ever consider holdin' lessons?" The freelance writer asked jokingly.

"Well, teaching *is* a passion of mine. I'd be glad to give a lesson or two to whoever is interested," the Okinawan trainer said with grin. Her statement brought on more than one knowing smirk.

"Still sounds like a lotta work for just mouthful of gain," Mitsune chuckled.

"Fatigue is not an issue if you use the proper technique and get the right practice. There are exercises you can perform to make it easier on you. It has been a great help for Motoko, actually," Mutsumi offered.

"No shit? You've gone down on Keitaro too, Motoko?" The freelance writer asked in surprise.

"Yes, I have pleased him with my mouth numerous times. It was awkward and uncomfortable at first but after performing certain exercises I managed to bring him to orgasm easily with minimal fatigue. And if I make sure to be conspicuous when I swallow his seed, he gets aroused again faster…thus ensuring that he uses me in other ways too," the sword maiden replied.

"So the Samurai girl swallows. Ain't that a kick," Mitsune laughed, having trouble just imagining the usually prim and proper girl performing fellatio.

"It is a very small price to pay for the pleasure I derive afterwards. He usually gets so aroused, he makes me climax at least once before he achieves his second release," Motoko explained, almost gloatingly.

"Woah! So he ain't a one-timer?" Asked a shocked Mitsune.

"Heck no, he's good for a couple at least! He's got that stamina thing goin' for him so he doesn't tire out easy or take too long to get it up again. Even quicker if you do things that turn him on, like doing what Motoko did. He's not hard to figure out," Kaolla said cheerfully.

"So what other stuff do y'all do with him that gets his juices goin'?" the resident slacker asked inquisitively.

"You're awfully curious about all this, Konno. Doing some reconnaissance on my big brother?" Kanako asked suspiciously.

"Maybe a little," the fox girl said with a grin, "But mostly ah'm just jealous o' y'all bein' Keitaro's playthings. Dunno why but ah think that's just so fuckin' HOT! An' since ah prolly ain't never gonna wake up in the middle o' the night handcuffed to mah bed with him on top o' me, ah may as well live vicariously through you damn lucky girls."

The collared girls laughed softly in response. It wasn't too far from what they've been wanting from the Regent, among other things…

"Y-You actually want him to do that to you, Mitsune?" Shinobu asked nervously. To be open and vulnerable like that sounded scary, even with the amount of trust she had with her Sempai.

The freelance writer smiled and shrugged. "Heh, kinda. Even though ah ain't cut out to be a 24/7 slave girl like y'all are, it don't mean ah'm against lettin' him tie me up an' fuck me. Hell, after all the fun stuff we been talkin' about ah'm prolly gonna halfta break out one o' mah toys later and imagine feelin' that man inside me fillin' me with his hot cum while ah'm layin' there all helpless," she said with a purposeful leer.

The young chef was shocked that the slacker blatantly admitted her intent to play with herself while thinking of her Sempai. She was just as bad as the slave girls, if not more so!

"The real thing is much more enjoyable," Kanako said in a nonchalant yet teasing manner.

Mitsune laughed, splashing some water playfully toward the smug looking Goth girl. "Yeah, yeah…go on and gloat you lucky bitch," she snickered.

"It's not really all that great. Sometimes he bites and pinches my nipples. It hurts a lot, but since he ties me up so well all I can do is squirm and beg for him to stop. If he doesn't gag me, of course…" the Urashima sibling continued.

"Okay, now yer just teasin'…" Mitsune scoffed, unable to help the mental image forming in her head.

"And he usually ties my ankles so wide apart! The thought of my pussy being completely exposed like that is just so embarrassing! Sometimes, I can almost feel his eyes caressing me down there," the teasing slave girl added.

"Dammit Kanako, stop it…" the slacker said, involuntarily crossing her legs as she tried to ignore the heat developing between them. The other slave girls laughed, realizing what the First girl was up to.

The Goth girl merely sighed and lay back against the rocks with her eyes closed. "Sometimes he licks my navel, and then teases me by kissing my skin lower and lower. But he never gets low enough to actually touch my sensitive parts! It's maddening, I tell you…" she said in a somewhat sensuously distracted voice.

"Ah swear, Kanako…you better stop…" The heat was becoming impossible to ignore, as the slacker's rock hard nipples could attest to.

"Then he confuses me by getting rough with my breasts and at the same time gently caressing the insides of my thighs. It's so awful! I try and squirm but I can't get away. But like I've said, it turns him on when I struggle…so the harder I fight him, the harder he gets…" Kanako said erotically, with her eyes closed as if she was re-imagining it. She even cupped her own breast and slid a hand under the water in emphasis.

"Girl…ah'm warnin' you…" Legs were now being rubbed together, and hands were definitely getting fidgety. Shinobu just stared wide eyed between the obviously aroused writer and the First girl. The other slave girls giggled quietly as they watched Mitsune getting worked up.

"He's actually a lot heavier than he looks. Even if my wrists and ankles weren't bound, I probably wouldn't be able to get him off me. And when he lays on top of me, he usually takes a long time to enter me fully. Even though he knows I want it, he makes me wait, pushing in slowly…and slowly…" Kanako kept talking, unrelenting, letting her hands roam all over her own body.

"Goddamn it Kanako, if you don't stop ah'm gonna walk outta here an' jump yer man. Ah'm already naked and wet…" The aroused slacker growled, oblivious to her own double entendre.

The Goth girl ignored her and continued, "He's so big too! With his weight on me, I feel soo full when he's finally all the way inside. Then he just lays there on top me, looking me in the eyes with that possessive look he has. It's agonizing having to buck up and down trying to rub my special spot against his nice thick shaft. Only after begging him for a while will he actually start to fuck me…"

"Yer playin' with fire now, Kanako. Ah swear ah ain't kiddin'…" Growled the now highly aroused slacker.

"Then he usually grabs me by my hair, forcing me to look at him as he starts pounding into me. I can do nothing but lay there, looking up at him as he fucks me, seeing the arrogant look in his eyes. If I struggle hard enough, I can usually make him cum first. But even when he does, he doesn't release his grip, so I'm forced to watch the look of pleasure his face gets while I feel him filling my insides with his hot cum…"

"Fuck it! That's it! Ah'm fuckin' horny and goddamn it Keitaro's the only man around. Ah'm gettin' outta this fuckin' spring, an' crawlin' on top o' him. You slave girls be damned!" the slacker said as she grumpily climbed out of the spring. The signs of arousal on her body were unmistakable. With her intent obvious, she quickly dried herself off and walked out of the hot springs not even bothering to put her clothes back on.

The slave girls started to laugh in hysterics once Mitsune was out of earshot. Shinobu could only look on in shock.

"Why did you do that? Why are you all laughing? We have to stop her or she might rape Sempai!" the young chef cried.

"No, she won't. Big brother isn't home right now. He's running an errand at the Imperial Archive," Kanako replied soothingly.

"Oh…okay," Shinobu said, her relief evident. Hopefully Mitsune will have taken care of her… problem…by the time her beloved landlord got home.

"Besides, I doubt Mitsune would get very far with our stubborn Regent. It would not be the first time he rebuked a wet and willing female," Mutsumi said cheerfully.

Kaolla laughed. "No, kidding. Clothed or not, he don't bite easy. Ain't that right Motoko?" she teased.

Motoko sighed. "I have to literally throw myself at the man. If I didn't love him so much…," the sword maiden said to the amusement of the gathered slave girls.

Feeling a bit better, Shinobu asked, "Any idea what Sempai is doing at the Archive thing?"

"Not sure. They asked for copies of the documents pertaining to all the Academy staff. So Keitaro is having copies made with a Notarial Deed for authenticity. Big brother does not do things in half measures," Kanako reported.

"Academy staff? So that includes me?" the young chef asked.

"Yes, by the wording in your contract, you are an employee of the Heir. Since he is also a Regent, that automatically makes you a member of the Academy staff," the Goth girl acknowledged.

"You know, I was curious about that so I looked at it the other day. Do you realize that aside from how Kietaro is referred to as the Urashima Heir instead of a Regent, and lack of any direct reference to the Academy, the only difference between your paperwork and ours is that it says 'domestic servant' instead of 'slave girl'?" Mutsumi mused.

This got the attention of Motoko and Shinobu. "Is that right?" the sword maiden asked.

The Okinawan trainer nodded. "Yes, while the documents specify things in a different order than yours, every clause that makes you a slave girl is actually on Shinobu's paperwork. I had not realized it when I peeked at the papers the first time, but it was all there. Did you plan on the documents being that way, Kanako?" She asked.

The Urashima sibling shook her head. "No, I merely followed Granny Hina's instructions. There was a process in place that allowed the Heir to hire domestic servants. Now that I think about it, I seem to remember thinking that the verbiage looked quite similar to Motoko's papers. I didn't think much more of it as there is much duplication in Archive paperwork by default."

"But does that mean anything special for Shinobu?" Kaolla asked.

"It just means that instead of a slave girl, she's a domestic servant. Which in essence makes her Keitaro's retainer in the eyes of the Academy," Mutsumi concluded thoughtfully.

"What? So Keitaro made Shinobu his slave girl?" Motoko asked, realizing that she didn't feel as concerned about this possibility as she would have in the past.

On the other hand, the young chef was shocked. "S-Slave girl?", she asked nervously.

Kanako shook her head. "No, it makes her his domestic servant! That's what she signed for after her name, and what big brother stamped his seal on. At no part in her documentation does it indicate that she was claimed. Not that it is possible since she isn't even a registered slave girl anyway," she corrected firmly.

"Doesn't this domestic servant contract effectively register her, though?" wondered the Okinawan girl.

The First girl had to think for a minute whether or not it was possible. "Not really. It makes her part of the Academy network staff under the jurisdiction of the Heir. Registration wasn't the intent of the paperwork. The entire point was to enable disclosure. The only way to do that was to connect Shinobu to the Big Brother, so Granny Hina pointed us to the obscure articles in family law that allowed personal domestic servants to be assigned to the family Heir. I guess that would be the classic definition of a retainer under the laws that pertain to the old families in the Imperial Court. It's still legally binding, and she's allowed to know about the Academy by virtue of being his servant, but it has very little to do with the school or decree itself. So yeah, she isn't one of us, but she's protected just like we are," the Goth girl realized.

"Titles are subject to many interpretations. Isn't the school named the 'Academy for Exceptional Servants' after all?" Mutsumi asked leadingly.

The girls looked amongst each other as they processed this thought. They couldn't help but agree that Mutsumi's rather far fetched interpretation made valid points. In the end, Shinobu's status wasn't really any different than theirs in the eyes of the law. Was this something they should be concerned about?

Ever the optimist, Kaolla just took the revelation in stride. "That means you really ARE one of us, Shinobu…just in a 'domestic' kinda way!" She said happily.

"This is serious, Kaolla! Regent Urashima may have made Shinobu his slave girl without her knowledge…" Motoko urged.

"Domestic servant. No claim was made, and the term 'slave' isn't in her contract. While she is bound by contract to obey Keitaro's instructions, it doesn't mean she will get 'bound' by him…literally," the Goth girl emphasized with a touch humor.

Mutsumi giggled at the joke. "Effectively she's a house keeper that will be well cared for, just like the rest of us," she concluded.

"S-So he won't make me do things?" the young chef asked nervously.

"Of course he will! He'll make you cook, clean, do laundry…," Mutsumi teasingly rattled off.

"That's not what I meant!" Shinobu said urgently.

"Be nice, Mutsumi," Kanako laughed. "No, Shinobu, he will never make you do things against your will."

Mutsumi giggled. "Granted, nothing he's made us do was against our will, either. Despite how it sounds, we actually do enjoy obeying the commands of our beloved Regent. Even the heavy play that Motoko is into is fully consensual. Everything that happens in the Annex is something we not only agreed to, but something we crave as well," explained the Okinawan girl.

"So yeah, you really ARE one of us, Shinobu. You just play with Keitaro differently than we do," Kaolla teased.

"But this isn't right! Shinobu is bound to obey Keitaro's orders. By law, she cannot refuse him…" Motoko started.

"Of course she can, just like we all can. We've always been allowed to refuse, Motoko. Remember your safe word?" Mutsumi reminded.

"But that's different…"

"Nope. Essentially they're the same. The difference is the mindset, which I had been tasked to train into you. That is the way out of being made to participate in anything you feel uncomfortable with, even if it is well within your pre-negotiated boundaries. As a Loving Dominant, our beloved Regent insisted on this. Yet despite the nature of the heavy play you and Keitaro partake in, has there ever been a time where you wanted him to stop?" asked the turtle girl.

"Well…no…" the sword maiden admitted. If anything, she wished the Regent would be rougher with her.

"In Shinobu's case, our beloved Regent also puts her through her paces. Even though he instructs her to do what she enjoys anyway, they are still tasks which require much effort. Keitaro is making her work in the best appointed kitchen in all of Hinata, have the benefit of maintaining a beautiful inn with plenty of historical significance, and still be with people she calls her family. Do you suppose she wants him to take this away from her anytime soon?" Mutsumi asked patiently.

After a bit of thought, Motoko sighed. "Perhaps not," she said.

"Every slave girl is different. While we all serve Keitaro, we all have our own personal preferences. What makes him such a wonderful Master is that he respects our preferences and allows us to serve him in those ways. He may give us an order that strays away from our preferred boundaries, but I doubt any of us really mind. It's what makes our service so exciting, after all. So in the end, we're all the same. We're all basically slave girls under the care of a very understanding Master," the Okinawan girl concluded.

"I-I just don't know about being like a slave girl, Mutsumi. It scares me," the young chef said uncomfortably.

"You're NOT a slave girl, Shinobu. You're the Urashima Heir's personal domestic servant! There is a significant difference between the two despite Mutsumi's insinuations," Kanako reiterated, giving Mutsumi a disapproving look.

"Besides, do you believe Keitaro would ever make you do anything against your will, Shinobu?" the Okinawan trainer asked soothingly while blatantly ignoring the First girl.

The young girl gasped. "No! Sempai would never do that but…"

"And has he ever tried to molest you, despite how you throw yourself at him when you 'reward' him for being a nice guy and helping with kitchen cleanup?"

The young chef thought about it. While the interactions she had with her Sempai were getting progressively more passionate, he had always let her establish the limits and clearly stayed within them. "No, he hasn't…" sighed the young chef.

"So while our titles may be different, we're all still the same. We're all very lucky girls who have a hardworking, honorable, and loving man who gives us what we all need. And we love him so much that we do everything we can to make him happy right back, even if it means the occasional red bottom, sore jaw, or small nick from a shaving accident," Mutsumi explained happily.

The girls laughed collectively at Shinobu's immediate blush. She had taken to shaving regularly when she noticed her Sempai staring at her legs often. With Kaolla's encouragement, she even began trimming her bikini line similar to the rest of the girls. After an accident during her first attempt, she managed to get it down to a science. Her success prompted her to switch from her beloved bear panties to wearing tiny thong knickers under her very short skirts, much to Keitaro's enjoyment.

"He has never abused your trust before, Shinobu. And I doubt he'll start even though he appears to own you in the eyes of the law. Knowing my big brother, he probably did it more to protect you than to take advantage of you," Kanako said sagely.

The young girl sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I guess this is just a surprise, you know? You're right, though. I've been his employee for a while and he hasn't done anything bad to me. And it's not like I haven't given him many opportunities, either."

"You know, if you join us in the Annex you can be naked around him for real," Kaolla suggested enthusiastically. The young girl reddened at the thought.

"Kaolla! Big brother already warned us about getting Shinobu involved," Kanako warned.

"But she's already involved!" the princess argued playfully.

"Just because her paperwork seems to consider her a retainer doesn't mean she's a slave girl. She isn't into this lifestyle, remember? We've talked about this…"

"Yeah, yeah…but can't you imagine her with a collar? She'd look hot!" Kaolla pushed.

"Shinobu would look hot with or without a collar, little sister. Big brother is quite happy with the way she is," Kanako said, giving the chef a teasing wink.

"I don't know, Kaolla. I think a collar would look silly on me," the young chef said shyly.

"Won't know until you try! How about it? I can get one for you to wear" the princess urged, nodding enthusiastically.

"I can loan her my old training collar. It should fit her just fine," Mutsumi offered humorously.

"Oh god, not you too!" Kanako snorted. She knew how tough it was to derail her little sister when she was inspired. And now the Okinawan was getting into the act. Shinobu was in for a very interesting ride.

"Regent Urashima will not like it when he learns how you two are coercing Shinobu this way," Motoko warned.

"We're not coercing her or anything! We just wanna give her a chance to try wearing one and see how she likes it. You never know until you try, right?" Kaolla reasoned.

"Collars were meant to be something special! A symbol of his ownership and our submission! They should not be used just for 'dress up' games..." the sword maiden said sternly.

Motoko words caught the Goth girl by surprise. There were many individuals living their lifestyle that took symbols such as their collars seriously. She never realized that the sword maiden would actually become one of them. Such a commitment was not uncommon from those who embraced their lifestyle, but she had not expected to happen to the Heir of the Shinmei-Ryu. Kakano's surprise was noticed by Mutsumi who could only smile proudly. She gave the Okinawan an appreciative nod, mentally praising her teaching ability.

"Motoko, I doubt Kaolla's wardrobe suggestion would demean the value of a collar. We all know how important ours are, so that is not even in question. Perhaps we should look at it as offering our sister a better way to 'serve' our beloved Regent. We all know how Keitaro enjoys ogling our cute little house maker. I'm sure Kaolla just wants to give him something more to 'enhance' her attire. Would you not agree that a collar would add to her usual scant garments by giving it a certain lifestyle flavor?" Mutsumi asked.

Motoko pondered this a moment, then nodded. "Very well, I can accept that." It still seemed like it would be playing 'dress up', but if it was for Keitaro's benefit. Besides, it wasn't like she had not thought about doing the same herself.

"Awesome! Let's pass by Mutsumi's room after this so we can see how it looks on you," Kaolla said excitedly.

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" The young chef complained exasperatedly, suddenly realizing how Keitaro felt when they railroaded him like this. Once again, she marveled at her beloved Sempai's patience putting up with such a crazy bunch of girls.

"No, this is how my little sister gets once she's started. Unless you can tie her down, it is best to just ride it out," Kanako said laughingly.

"Don't worry, Shinobu. We merely want to see how it looks on you," Mutsumi soothed.

"Yeah! And I promise I won't show the pictures to anyone else," the princess added gleefully.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Shinobu asked nervously.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

Imperial Archivist Hideo Yoshinaka sat in his office awaiting the arrival of the Imperial Academy's only Regent.

He had heard a lot about this young man from his fellow archivists. The young man's exploits within the Urashima Conglomerate caused significant change within Japanese heavy industry marking the Urashima Heir as someone not to be trifled with. Everyone he went after was fired, fined, jailed, or all of the above. How did this young man manage to unseat such powerful men so decisively in a short period of time? Were his colleagues not aware of the financial moves the Urashima Heir was making? Did they not take precautions that could have protected them from his sweeping changes? Or were they just careless in keeping their dirty little secrets hidden?

Either way, the young man was obviously young, ambitious, and powerful. Perhaps a little too powerful. There had never been a situation where the Emperor's precious Academy was under the management of a single regent. This was unheard of and completely unacceptable. While this situation was not in violation of any known laws in the decree, the Archivist felt that such power should not only be held by one man. He felt that the management of such a prestigious historical asset should be done by committee. Preferably, by men who have been serving the Emperor for a long time. Like himself, for instance.

As such, he had been looking for a way to depose the young regent. The Urashima Heir already had a powerful conglomerate under his thumb, so why should he have sole control over the First Academy of Exceptional Servants? With his wealth, he could buy anything, or anyone, he wanted. Young women from all over Japan were probably vying for his attention, so why would he need to be in charge of a facility which trained young girls in the sexual arts and made them all available to him at his whim? This was extremely unfair.

Many powerful Japanese men made sure to become "friends" with one of the Regents of the Imperial Academy. In exchange for economical and political favors, the Regents would allow them to partake of the benefits provided by the Emperor's most unique national asset. All it needed was a good word here, a positive vote there, and they could be entertained by a girl who could outperform any of the high class prostitutes they frequently called on. Graduates of the Academy were all young, beautiful, intelligent, and above all, discrete. Thus, these opportunistic men never had to worry about their indiscretions being revealed by a rival. So being with these slave girls was not only immensely more enjoyable, it was also provided a level of safety and security as well.

But now that was all gone. The aftermath of the Urashima Heir's work caused a silent ripple effect within Japanese government and industry. Without the old Regents, there was much dissension within various political circles as agreements were no longer being honored and new deals couldn't be made. As the dirty old men bickered among themselves, the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry (METI), swept in and took advantage of their conflict. With the loss of solidarity within "good ol' boy" network, they no longer covered for each other and thus it became a small matter for law enforcement officials to arrest the corrupt men one by one. In the end, nearly all of them were either jailed or fled the country. Only a handful remained, fortunate to have kept themselves hidden by shying away from everyone else once they saw the writing on the wall.

Now the Archivist had a plan. With the information he received from the Kingdom of Molmol, he planned on removing the young Regent from his post. At the very least, the allegations he would present would be enough to suspend the young man's operations. This would allow him to appoint "temporary" Regents whom both he and the Kingdom of Molmol would have agreed upon ahead of time. And while the Urashima Heir scrambled in his legal affairs, he would partake of the benefits of being a "friend" of a Regent. It would be the start of restoring his circle of influence while using Academy for what it really was. A resource to be used by Japan's privileged few.

A knock on the door brought the Archivist out of his musings and signaled the arrival of the Urashima Heir. His secretary walked in escorting the young man to his seat, and then waited for nervously for any further instructions. She had only been on this job a few weeks, and had been resistant to his advances. He had considered using more forceful means of coercion on the girl until he met with the Molmolian Emissary. Now, he didn't really care about her anymore. He was going to get an Academy girl, after all. So much to the girl's relief, she was quickly dismissed.

"So you wanted to see me Mister Yoshinaka?" Keitaro asked pleasantly as he sat down.

"Yes. I had some questions regarding the re-establishment of the Imperial Academy in Hinata. We have been going over the paperwork and have some concerns we would like you to address," the Archivist said simply.

"Ummm…okay, what concerns?" the young man asked curiously.

"Our main concern is the statute of secrecy surrounding the Imperial Decree. By law, information regarding the Academy is to kept in confidence and must only be shared with authorized individuals. As such, we're wondering what your justification was for informing a Miss Shinobu Maehara of the Imperial Decree. She is neither an Urashima family member, nor is she a registered member of the Academy. Can you explain her paperwork?" asked Yoshinaka.

"Shinobu is my employee and I'm having her manage the day to day operation of the Hinata Inn. Due to her working in close proximity to the First Academy, it was necessary for her to be under my employ in order to follow the rules of the Imperial Decree," Keitaro answered honestly.

"I see. Were you not aware that the decree specifically states that only Urashima Retainers are allowed knowledge of the decree?" The Archivist asked pointedly.

"Actually, the decree doesn't say that. The only time the issue of a Retainer comes up in the Decree is for access to the First Academy. While Shinobu is allowed knowledge of the facility, she isn't allowed in it," answered the young Regent as he wondered what the old man was getting at.

"Mr. Urashima, as an Archivist I assure you I am very well versed in the Imperial Decree regarding the Academy. The verbiage that differentiates a Retainer versus an Employee applies to everything about the Imperial Academy, not just access to a specific building," pushed the Archivist condescendingly.

"Really? That was the interpretation given to us, and I even confirmed it with our legal team and other member's of the Imperial Archive," Keitaro reasoned.

"Be that as it may, that is not my interpretation. I intend to present this to the Archive council as a violation of the statute," Yoshinaka said firmly.

"But why? I mean, the interpretation is sound and we had the approval of the Archive in writing. I even read it myself multiple times and thought the decree's distinction between 'retainer' and 'employee' was clearly for access to anything pertaining to the Academy," the young Regent asked, wondering why he was sensing so much hostility from the older man.

"Because it is STILL a violation of an Imperial decree, Regent Urashima. Such violations must not be allowed to stand, and it is our job here at the Archive to ensure that you follow what you have been decreed to do to the letter," the Archivist answered.

"Well, all right. Could I be present when you present this to the council so I can give my justification for it?" Keitaro asked, not liking where this was going.

"Of course you can. In fact, you are required to be present as this isn't the only item that will be raised. There is also the matter of Naru Narusegawa," the old man stated.

"Naru? What about her? Is she in trouble or something?" The young man asked with concern.

"Actually, she's not the one in trouble. You are. Ms. Narusegawa is another individual that you revealed the Imperial Decree to. Once again, she is neither a family member nor a retainer of the Urashima. This is another violation on your part," Yoshinaka accused.

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't told Naru anything!" Keitaro argued.

"That is not what we are led to believe. We have a sworn statement from her indicating that not only does she have knowledge of the Imperial Decree and the First Academy but also that it came directly from you. And this time, you did not even bother with going through the non-disclosure process. This is an even bigger violation and will probably cost you your Regency," the Archivist said, internally enjoying the panic in the young man's eyes.

"That's nuts! She and I aren't even in speaking terms. Why would I even tell her anything about that? There has to be some mistake!" The young landlord contested.

"There is no mistake, Mister Urashima. This document and the questionable disclosure to Ms. Maehara points to a lack of responsibility on your part. Not only are we troubled by your disregard for the finer points of the decree and but we also have concerns about your questionable machinations to make yourself the only Regent of the Academy. We have taken notice of how you went about removing the old Regents and deemed it necessary to investigate further. Once we confirm our suspicions, a motion to remove your Regency will be submitted to the Imperial court," Yoshinaka explained firmly.

Keitaro nearly screamed, "What? You can't do that! Then there would be no Regents!"

"Correct. In the interim, control of the Academy would fall to the Imperial Archive until this matter is resolved. I'm sorry Mr. Urashima but you leave us no choice. You have clearly violated the decree and the Archive will most likely release you and your family's ownership of the Imperial Academy. We already have people in line who are more suited to run the Emperor's most prestigious asset."

"P-People in line?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes. We at the Archive believe that a single Regent is insufficient to run the Academy. Thus, we have selected three people who not only are more qualified, but already have years of experience of running the school," said Yoshinaka condescendingly.

"Years of experience? What are you talking about?"

"Former Regents Mr. Sorayama, Mr. Kawazu, and Mr. Takamine, have been selected to manage the Academy by re-instating them as Regents," said the Archivist.

"WHAT? They were some of the more corrupt Regents we removed! Do you even know what they were doing before they were fired? They're STILL being sought after by several government agencies including the Ministry of Justice," Keitaro argued.

"Yes, but they will now be working very closely with the Archive. This will ensure they act appropriately as well as preventing further transgressions such as yours form occurring in the future. They have all been extremely cooperative and have even agreed to various concessions in order to resume their old posts," Yoshinka said firmly. Deep inside, he reveled at the young man's panic. Such a weakling had no place running the Emperor's Academy.

Keitaro took a moment to calm himself while mulling over the situation he was in. It baffled him that the Imperial Archive would consider appointing individuals already suspected of graft and fraud while removing him on the grounds of a technicality. In fact, this entire situation reeked of the same corruption that he had removed from the Urashima conglomerate many months ago. He pondered this a bit until he remembered a recent conversation he had with Granny Hina.

The Urashima Matriarch had commended him on removing the criminals who were managing his family's assets but warned him that not everyone who was corrupt was caught. There were still a small number of individuals out there who made themselves scarce when he implemented his plan to clean up the family business. Granny Hina warned him that his actions would probably make him many enemies, and they would most likely strike him quickly and decisively once they acquired the means. Unfortunately, he began to realize that the corruption probably went further up than he expected.

Sadly, the Urashima Heir had to accept that the Archive wasn't the bastion of honor and tradition it used to be. If it would allow an Archivist to associate with the likes of Sorayama, then it certainly wasn't immune to corruption. The former Regent was the one that allowed Molmol to trade with Japan while paying very little in the form of tariffs. Several other foreign interests also gained similar favor from him through bribes and kickbacks. Money was coming from everywhere, and the corrupt executive made sure to take advantage of his former position as Regent and Chairman of the Urashima International Trade division to help himself to it. And now this man was going to regain control of the Academy, and in effect, his little sisters? This was not going to stand.

Keitaro had not only been raised to become the next Urashima head, but he was also taken aside and educated by Granny Hina who was perhaps the most ruthless political mover in all of Japan. The Urashima Matriarch took the conditioning her grandson received from the former family council and channeled his knowledge into more productive and honorable, yet still devious, methods of acquisition in order to assure the security of the family and their enterprises. She even shared many anecdotes as if they were bedtime stories and lovingly filled his mind with ideas on how to protect all that he cherished. Through her care, he had learned how act, react, and move decisively with whatever resources he was given.

It would have surprised most to know that such resolve actually existed in the usually passive young man. But then again, such cunning was hardly necessary when he merely had to deal with the random abuse he experienced from his tenants. They were his friends, after all. And allowing them their nuances meant that he could keep their comfortable, yet somewhat dysfunctional, home intact. But things were different now. They had become more than just his friends. They were his loved ones. His sisters. His girls. And now they were in danger.

Upon coming to this realization, the instinct that drove Keitaro to go against his own family to save his sister once again came storming out of its resting place deep within his psyche. There would be no more games. The Hinata Inn's pushover landlord disappeared and was quickly replaced by the Urashima Heir in full "soon-to-be-head-of-family" mode. It only took him a few moments to take stock of the situation before he decided his next courses of action. The first of which was to stop the arrogant Archivist's current monologue.

"…and further, we will most likely seize control of the Hinata compound so that…" the Archivist rattled off only to be interrupted by a significantly less passive young man.

"No," Keitaro said firmly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Yoshinaka asked, unhappy that he was interrupted.

"I said, NO. Those old criminals won't be re-instated and I will NOT be relinquishing control of the Academy to you," the young Regent reiterated.

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Mr. Urashima. Once I submit this paperwork, you will no longer be a Regent," the Archivist said menacingly. How dare this upstart challenge a member of the Archive!

"By the Imperial decree, the Academy is property of the Urashima family. You cannot tell us how to run our business," Keitaro said.

"A business which was mandated BY an Imperial Decree. The business is property of the Japanese government, of which I am a representative of," the older man argued.

"Incorrect. The Urashima have records which say otherwise. The Emperor tasked us to build something and run it, which we did. OUR family was specifically chosen for this task since he did not trust any other family to do it honorably and discretely. YOU represent the library of rules that govern how the Urashima are to run the Academy but you are NOT in charge of enforcing it. If anything, you would have to present your case to the Imperial court. But prior to that, you would have to get it reviewed by the Emperor's advisors," Keitaro explained.

The Archivist blinked. The young man was technically correct. Perhaps he wouldn't be such a pushover after all. "Which I intend to do as soon as this meeting is over," the Archivist said defensively.

"Good, because I will also be there when you present your case. And I not only intend to contest the outrageous claims you are making but I will also insist that you explain why you feel three individuals suspected of various criminal acts would be fit to run the Emperor's Academy," the young man added.

"As I said, they will be working closely with the Imperial Archive…" the old man started, only to be interrupted by Keitaro once more.

"I will also be asking exactly which members of the Archive these crooks will be working with. By the Emperor's mandate, only those with impeccable histories may be elevated to Regency. Their direct liaisons are also expected to maintain the same standard. Unfortunately, these men have a history of associating with individuals with questionable motives. So as part of my appeal, I will be demanding background checks on everyone involved," suggested the young Regent.

Yoshinaka could only gape at the young man in shock. Would he really do such a thing? "Are you threatening the Imperial Archive with an investigation?" The Archivist said, aghast.

"No, just you and whoever you're working with. If it turns out that the entire Archive supports this travesty then I will be using my family's position in the Imperial Court to force an investigation into the most venerable of all the Emperor's institutions. I'm guessing it will only be you since I doubt anyone else would be stupid enough to work with Sorayama and Takamine. Both men are still being sought after by the Japanese government, after all. In fact, the only way those criminals could have avoided jail time was if they were given political asylum by a foreign government. I'm starting to think that they already got that from the Kingdom of Molmol," Keitaro stated as he began to work things out in his head.

"Which makes the charges against them useless as they cannot be prosecuted due to their diplomatic immunity," the old man said with a sneer, despite his growing concern. He had assumed that the young man would try to bargain or bribe him, which would allow him to revoke the Urashima Heir's regency on the spot. Instead, he was turning the tables on him.

"Doesn't matter. Even if the Japanese government is unable to prosecute, I have enough evidence of their corruption to make them ineligible to run the Academy. Not to mention, there is also the issue of them no longer being Japanese nationals which is yet ANOTHER requirement for Regency. Either way, the point is moot because the decision isn't yours to make. You, and whoever you get to agree with you, will have to take this case to the Imperial Court. I'll be there waiting for you, evidence in hand. And since we're going to be fighting over the Emperor's Academy, it will be fitting that we argue over this in front of the Emperor himself," the young Regent explained firmly.

"T-The Emperor?" Yoshinaka asked worriedly. Was this young man serious? Would he really have the means to have an audience with the Emperor?

"Essentially you're removing the Academy from Urashima control. I'm sure the present Emperor will want to know your reasoning behind this decision. Hopefully you will have your answers prepared. Besides, I've been meaning to tell him about the awful things certain people have been doing to the Academy established by his honored ancestors, so I think this would be a great time for me to do so," Keitaro explained.

The Archivist's mind was reeling at this turn of events. This was not the behavior he was expecting from the young man. The reports he received from his conspirators said that the Urashima Heir was a passive imbecile. Instead, here he was slowly painting the Archive into a corner by suggesting that they speak directly to the Emperor about one of his most guarded secrets. Ludicrous! "Y-You're bluffing! No one can have such ties to the Emperor!" he exclaimed.

Keitaro just shrugged. "I don't have to. Very few of the old families that were members of the Imperial Court remain. The Urashima are one of them. You're in change of the historical archives. You think he'll refuse an audience with one of the few remaining members of his court?" he asked.

The older man thought for a moment and grimaced. History and tradition were a very important part of the new Japan. With so many of the old families gone, the remaining families in the court were elevated to near nobility. The Urashima were no exception, especially since they had been instrumental in many projects that helped stimulate the Japanese economy since the war. The Emperor would be hard pressed to refuse an audience requested by the Urashima Heir.

"Given your family's history with the Imperial Court, I believe the Emperor would allow an audience. Nonetheless, the allegations are sound and you are clearly in violation," Yoshinaka said, not entirely convinced of it himself. At best, it really was a technicality. It essentially did have to be argued. And since it was an Imperial Decree, the final say in the matter would have to come from the Emperor. He did not expect someone so young to actually know about the Decree and the laws surrounding it.

"If you say so. As I said, I'll want to know exactly who supports your interpretation of this rule. Let me know when you want to have that meeting with the Imperial Court. If you don't schedule it by next week, I'll schedule it myself," Keitaro warned.

"You would schedule your own trial yourself?" The Archivist asked disbelievingly.

The young man shrugged and said, "Whatever gets me to talk to the Emperor quicker. It's not like the Archive is going to drop their allegations anytime soon, are they?"

"Even if you stand to lose the Academy and everything?"

"I believe that I've been diligent, honest, and honorable in everything I've done in order to follow the Emperor's Decree. The Archive you work for even holds the evidence for this. Can YOU make the same claim?" The young man replied.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

All of the girls at the inn felt that something wasn't quite right with their beloved landlord when he got back from his meeting with the Imperial Archive.

The young man barely spoke of what transpired during his visit and instead focused on asking everyone's opinion about his management of the inn and the Academy in general. Despite their worry, the girls responded positively regarding his performance and claimed that the Hinata Inn and compound had not been in better shape in years. Shinobu even added that while he may not have been doing most of the manual labor around the complex anymore, he and Kanako had been handling the managerial tasks so efficiently that nothing was missed by the Imperial Housing contractors. Mutsumi added that his administration of the First Academy has been better than she had expected. This was confirmed by Kaolla and Motoko, who in addition to their normal training curriculum also assisted in the general housekeeping and clerical work in the Annex. Overall, every girl agreed that while their jobs kept them on their toes, they had nothing but praises for his management.

While he was still friendly and jovial, the gathered girls couldn't help but feel that somehow there was a dark cloud looming over their beloved Regent. Their worries grew when he merely laughed off a few more suggestive remarks made by both Kaolla and Mutsumi, and then excused himself saying that he needed to go over some paperwork in the Annex. And when Keitaro barely noticed Mitsune walking into the common room in clothes that were tighter and skimpier than Shinobu had been wearing recently, they decided it was time to find out what was bothering him.

Kanako was the obvious choice as she was not only the First girl, but also the person Keitaro had confided to the most. So after freshening herself up, the younger Urashima promptly went to the Annex intent on finding out what had been bothering her beloved Master. But when two hours passed and nobody had heard from her, the Molmolian princess was selected to investigate.

After a hurried disrobing, the young slave girl crept up to the Headmaster's quarters and slowly opened the door hoping not to interrupt whatever the Regent and First girl were up to. As she tried to look around, she prayed that their absence at the dinner table was because they were involved in something adequately rather distracting and lost track of time. Kanako was a very talented slave girl, after all. She had been known to weave her way through their beloved Regent's mental quandaries through the use of her unique skills and charms. Perhaps she managed to persuade him to open up to her in private.

"Come in, little sister," the First girl said humorously, taking the curious little princess by surprise.

Stunned, the dark skinned girl peeked around the door grinning sheepishly. It always amazed her how Kanako could tell wherever she was. "Oh…um…hiya big sis," she said with slight embarrassment.

The little princess walked in to see the older slave girl on the couch lying on her back with her head resting on the armrest and her arms going over her head and disappearing behind it. On each of Kanako's thighs were leather belts which Keitaro often used to attach her ankle cuffs to causing her legs to lay open when she was on her back. The Goth girl called it a "frogtie" and it was one of her favorite positions when restrained for sex. From the looks of things, that was exactly what kept her tied up for the past couple of hours. Literally.

"Umm…where's big brother?" the princess asked, looking around the room.

"He went to the records room downstairs," the older girl calmly answered.

"What? And he left you tied up like this? Something must be really wrong. That's not like him at all!" said the surprised princess. It was one of Keitaro's rules never to leave a restrained slave girl unattended.

Kanako blinked in surprise and laughed softly at the other slave's outburst. "I'm not restrained, little sister. See?" she said while lifting her unrestrained arms. The couch had been built with eye bolts cleverly hidden underneath the heavy base and it surprised the dark skinned girl that her sister's cuffs weren't restrained to it. To illustrate her mobility further, the First girl stretched her leg and touched the other edge of the couch with her pointed toes. Satisfied, that her point was made, she returned her limbs to their original positions and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, okay," Kaolla said in relief, "I just thought he may have forgotten to release you since he seemed all distracted and stuff. Why are you still lying there like that, anyway?"

"Because I'm still basking in the wonderful feeling of being used," the First girl said happily. "In my effort to find out what was going on with our beloved brother, I may have teased him a bit too much. One minute I was on his lap trying to entice him into telling me what bothered him, and the next I was pushed down onto the couch firmly restrained. Before I knew it, he was straddling my chest and with his cock in my mouth! He even held me by my hair and pushed himself into my throat deep enough that I couldn't breathe. It was both scary and exciting at the same time! We've rarely dabbled in breath play so it took me completely by surprise," Kanako explained.

"Ohmigod! Are you okay?" the princess asked worriedly as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

The Goth girl laughed warmly at the younger girl's concern. "I'm quite all right, little sister. Despite his forcefulness, big brother never really hurt me or put me in danger. His thrusts were purposeful and timed to regulate my breathing. However, I must admit I got extremely aroused at being completely at his mercy like that. When he ceased violating my mouth, he crawled on top of me and began fucking me vigorously. I was in such a daze that I came almost immediately after I felt him inside me. A short while later, I came again when I felt his seed filling my pussy! He was so purposeful and assertive that I fell to a level of submission I had not been in a long while. The entire scene felt so wonderful that despite the after care he gave me, I still haven't had the urge to move from this spot," the she elaborated pensively.

Kaolla blinked at the dreamy look in her big sister's eyes. She knew all too well about the content, happy, and compliant mental state that submissive girls went into when their Dominants hit all the right spots. It looked like her big brother hit a grand slam and got Kanako so deep in 'subspace' that she hadn't completely returned yet. In fact, she appeared to be savoring the slow ride back to reality on purpose. The younger slave girl grinned as she wondered what she could do to get similar treatment.

"So you never found out what was bothering him?" the princess asked.

Kanako shook her head. "Not entirely. He said something about no longer completely trusting the Imperial Archive anymore and having to rely on the Urashima family records. In fact, he appeared to be rather cross with the Archive as a whole. I have not seen that determined look in his eyes since he went after the most corrupt Regents in the Academy for what they did to me. Whatever happened there struck a nerve and made him quite cross. In response, it looks like our big brother is going to his mental cupboard to uncork a few bottles of fury."

Kaolla blinked. "Bottles? Of fury?" she asked.

"It's an old expression," the Goth girl said with a smile. "While our big brother's patience is as deep as the Pacific, it is not without limits when it comes to certain things. Threatening those he loves is one of them. I believe he feels that our safety is being threatened by the Imperial Archive and he is planning on responding in kind. It would explain why he is hesitant to talk to us about it."

"Okay, so he's gonna go all 'Rambo' on somebody?" the dark skinned girl asked nervously.

The Goth girl laughed softly and said, "No. Big brother rarely resorts to violence. He always chooses the path wherein nobody is harmed, regardless whether they deserved it or not. Unfortunately, his methods are probably much more devastating."

"More dangerous than playing with explosives?" Kaolla asked skeptically.

The older slave girl chuckled. "There are many ways to destroy an enemy without resorting to munitions, little sister. It was one of the many things big brother learned when he was being groomed by the Urashima to become the next family head. While he never became the fearsome political and economic force they desired, he still retained everything they taught him. Most of this he used against them to gain his independence, my freedom, and to remove the old Regents and restore honor to the Urashima name. With the way he sounded earlier, I believe this time he is taking the fight to the Imperial Archive," Kanako said thoughtfully.

"What? Isn't that the Emperor's personal library thing? Wouldn't that be like…y'know, treason?" the dark skinned girl asked in worry.

"It really depends on what he's after them for. I trust that big brother wouldn't do anything so foolish unless it involves something very important. Despite great risk to himself and the family, he still went after the corrupt Regents and Urashima board members that Granny Hina couldn't because they were a threat to me and my freedom. And he doesn't do things in half measures either. His efforts became a crusade against criminals in the conglomerate and ended up restructuring the entire Urashima power base. Come to think of it, the Archive was the only place he did NOT look into when he was pursuing the corruption that plagued our family's enterprises. If my hunch is correct, I believe he is about to correct this oversight," the Goth girl replied.

"Oh…okay…so what do I tell the other girls?" Kaolla pondered.

"You may tell them that big brother is fine but he has a lot of things on his mind right now. He may be somewhat distracted when we speak with him, but rest assured that we are in the forefront of his concerns. In fact, he's going to be rather possessive of us for the next few days so they shouldn't try to get his attention unless they really, REALLY, want it. They may end up with much more than they bargained for."

"Wow…like what happened to you earlier?" Asked the grinning younger slave girl.

"Most likely. While it would be nearly impossible for big brother to lose control of himself around any of us, he will still be somewhat forceful when it comes to dealing with a compliant slave girl. What he did to me was something I had craved for a while now. His current possessive mood not only provided him enough focus and insight to root out one of my deepest desires, but it also gave him enough impetus to act upon it. He will most likely put us through some very heavy paces if we give him the slightest encouragement."

"So you're saying we should avoid him?" the dark skinned girl asked in worriedly.

Kanako smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm saying that big brother needs something to focus on and fight for. So right now is the BEST time to show him how much you love being his slave girl…"

* * *

><p>Unable to contain their concern for their beloved Regent any longer, each of the Academy's slave girls sought out Keitaro individually in an attempt to determine what had been causing his dampened mood and perhaps cheer him up a bit. Even though the young man seemed distracted, he made every effort to give each girl his utmost attention, warming their hearts and encouraging them to push even harder to return his love. None of them succeeded in extracting any more information about what plagued him, but they did convince him to allow them a chance to make him feel better. Every session was as intense as Kanako predicted, and each girl found their limits pushed in many enjoyable ways. With each intimate encounter, both Master and slave girl felt closer and more and more complete.<p>

Keitaro took in every word his girls spoke and absorbed every little thing in their interactions as if using it to fuel a fire he kept hidden within himself. They motivated him, encouraged him, and made him realize what was his to lose if took the situation lightly. He was not about to make that mistake. The personal training and lessons from he got from Granny Hina taught him what to look for, where to look for it, and how to use it to his advantage. He just wished he didn't have to do any of this.

The behavior of these corrupt men was really starting to bother him. What was so damned difficult about being honorable? Did these people really need to feel superior by lying and cheating their way into advantageous positions? Whatever happened to relying on one's own merits? What about common morality, fair trade, or even ethics? Did they really believe that a fair compromise was a 90% – 10% split? Capitalism is all fine and good, but was dabbling in illegal trade practices, unethical corporate maneuvering, trading despite blatant conflicts of interest, and outright cheating really necessary? It was as if they were all trying to outdo each other in perverting the market!

And speaking of perverts, why the hell couldn't these men keep it in their pants when put in a position of authority over a bunch of submissive girls? Having lived in an inn with the most beautiful girls in the city, he knew how bad the temptations could be. But he loved these girls. Despite how they treated him, he knew that each of them came from troubled pasts. It would have destroyed the young man to betray their trust. So why was it so easy for these men to do immoral things to these compliant and suggestible girls with no regard to their feelings? Did people really feel the need to exploit those who trusted them?

The young man's contemplation was disturbed by the sound of the door to the records room slamming shut and then followed closely by almost a minute of coughing. He turned to see the Hinata Café's manager trying to wave off a cloud of dust.

"Good god, Keitaro…how can you stand being in here so long?" asked Haruka in between coughs and gasps for breath.

"Ummm…I got used to it I guess. It's not so bad once the dust settles. I got used to dealing with it having done several archeological digs in pretty old caves and tunnels. Some of these scrolls are really, REALLY, old. We're probably stirring up several centuries of dust," the young man reasoned absently.

"That's not the point. You'd really rather be in here than be out there with your girls?" the café manager asked.

"I'm in here to make sure I CAN be with the girls, Haruka. The Archive is threatening my Regent status," Keitaro explained.

The Oder Urashima snorted. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about. Your little argument with Archivist Yoshinaka is making the rounds. Something about you running off to talk to the Emperor?" The older Urashima remarked casually.

Keitaro shrugged. "When Granny Hina made me her Heir she automatically made me a member of the Emperor's court. His historians are trying to misrepresent a decree that his ancestors put together years ago. I'm just following court protocol by bringing it to his attention," he reasoned.

Haruka laughed and said, "I get that. I'm just curious what you told the old fart that made him shake up the hornets nest. They're all wondering what you're going to do in order to destroy the Archive."

"I wasn't going to destroy the Archive, Haruka. All I said was that I was going to challenge Yoshinaka's interpretation of the decree…"

"Right. And at what part does doing background checks come in?" The café manager said with a smirk.

"They were going to separate me from the Academy and put the corrupt old Regents back in place! That goes against all sorts of rules clearly outlined in the decree. Yoshinaka wasn't only trying to undermine tradition, but he was also threatening to establish a very bad precedent. I know he probably had help putting this all together so I want to find out who they are and go after them," Keitaro said offhandedly.

"Well, the way he said things, he made it sound like you're going to destroy the Archive," Haruka remarked.

"If the corruption I think exists goes up that high, I probably will. I'm a student of History, Haruka. That is where our honor will be judged, and the Archive controls it. The entire point of recording our history is to make sure we don't make the same mistakes twice. It's what the Archive was all about. I have too much respect for our country's history to allow a bunch of corrupt men rewrite the rules governing how the Emperor's decrees are managed so that they can satisfy their own blatantly immoral and unethical agendas. This travesty cannot be allowed to happen."

"Even if you stand to lose the Academy?" the café manager asked incredulously.

"If what the Emperor wants is a brothel then I want nothing to do with it. That's not what I've been led to believe the Academy was about. The scrolls I've read so far confirm that. The Academy was his ancestor's idea, not mine. I merely run the institution our family was decreed to create and manage. If he wishes to go against the traditions established by his predecessors and follow a path that goes against preserving our country's history then he will have to find someone else."

"But what about the girls?"

"While the girls are Members of the Academy, they are still my wards. My claim on them was not made as a Regent, but as the Urashima heir. And that is something only Granny Hina can change, not the Emperor. I made doubly sure of that when I placed my seal on their paperwork. Although that's pretty much moot given the verbiage I found in the Hinata Lease," Keitaro remarked as he rolled his eyes.

Haruka laughed. "Figured that one out, did you?" she said with a snicker. Granny Hina was right. The young man never noticed the implications of her 'suggestions' to the lease. The crafty old matriarch still had a thing or two to teach her Heir.

"I'll admit that I had not considered that when I forced the tenants into signing it. I had no intention for it to end up that way, but I'm glad it did. It gives us all additional protection," he said thoughtfully.

"Protection or not. Going after the Archive is still a very bad idea. A lot of things can still go wrong, you know," the café manager cautioned.

"A lot of things WILL go wrong if I don't do something. Do we really want to give a bunch of self-absorbed historians time to figure out a legal way to commit graft and open the door to exploiting any girl that goes through the Academy? They would essentially rewrite the law and then blackmail the Emperor over his own decree if left unchecked," the young man said seriously.

"It's not your job to police the government, Keitaro. We have specific ministries for that," said Haruka simply.

The young landlord sighed and said, "I know. I got very acquainted with them when we removed the corrupt old Regents a while back and I'll probably have to do it all over again. There's just nobody else who can do this, Haruka. I'm not doing this just for me and the girls, I'm doing for the family and whoever else gets involved with the Academy in the future. I'm going to be the Head of the family eventually so I don't want my tenure to start with a blemish like this."

The café manager regarded the young man for a moment then asked, "So you're not backing down on this?"

"No. If the Emperor still intends the Academy to stand for the same thing it did when it was first decreed, then I'm not giving up control without a fight. I'm not going to let them put Kanako, Kaolla, or any of the other girls in danger …"

"One would say you were being selfish about this. Are you just sure it's not about you not wanting to share the girls with other men?" Haruka prodded leadingly.

"WHAT? Good god, Haruka…where did THAT come from? It's not about that and you know it! They're not just slave girls to me. They're my sisters and my friends!" Keitaro replied in shock.

"By law, they're commodities. It's what they signed up for, and it's what you are mandated to treat them as," the Tea Shop owner said with a shrug.

"I don't care! They're precious to me and I made a promise to take care of them! I don't completely agree with what they signed themselves up for but I will still respect it. But that doesn't mean I'll just treat them like personal property. I will make sure the girls get what they crave, but not at the cost of treating them as if they're less than human!" The young Regent reasoned.

"But that's how they want to be treated, Keitaro. It even says that on the Emperor's mandate," Haruka reasoned.

"Actually, it's not. There are limits to how they can be treated even under the mandates in the decree. It's actually in different parts of the scroll so you have to take into account everything. The Emperor didn't want mere playthings to be tossed aside on a whim. He wanted them cared for as very prestigious personal assets. It was part of his plan to change the way Japan viewed concubines. Despite how we've cleaned house within the Urashima Conglomerate and got rid of all the corrupt Regents, we've still got a ways to go in order to get back in line to the vision outlined by the Imperial Decree many years ago."

The café manager paused a moment to digest this. "You have proof that this was the Emperor's plan all along?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've jotted down the important points and made note of where they were so that I can refer back to them later. That's part of what I've been doing in here. Since we can't really trust the Archive anymore, I figured it was my job as a Regent to come up with my own interpretation of the Decree. It was handed down to OUR family directly, so it's our job to ensure that we follow it to the letter. I've spent enough time in these records and looked through what our family had been doing historically. Wasn't hard since I've been working with history most of my life. After a lot of reading, I began to realize where we went wrong and why it happened. We're going to correct our family's mistakes and make sure it won't happen again."

Haruka regarded the man curiously a moment, then slowly began to grin. She then proceeded to snicker while staring at her nephew with a proud gleam in her eyes.

Bothered by the older woman's scheming demeanor, Keitaro asked, "Why are you looking at me like that, Haruka?"

"It's just that Granny was right. You ARE ready," the older Urashima praised.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Keitaro asked.

"To be the family head. Granny wanted to the family that you're no longer the pushover they thought you were. She needed to see you take on something that not just affects you, but also your sister, the other girls, and the rest of the family. Seeing how far you're taking this proves that all you needed was just a little push," the café manager reasoned.

Ketiaro sighed. "I was never really a pushover, Haruka. I just didn't care about anything other than the girls. It was a different time back then. The inn protected them so they were safe from everything else that was happening around us. Some things were not as important as they are now," he said softly.

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything. I knew you were still sorting yourself out back then too. Granny and I figured you'd never get your act together until you came to terms with how you felt about your step-sister. Your responsibilities had to take a back seat until you decided how to move forward with Kanako. Once you did, everything else fell into place as we expected. Besides, it's about time you finally chose someone strong, stable, and committed to be at your side," Haruka said bluntly.

Keitaro sighed, recognizing his aunt's reference to Naru. While she and his grandmother respected his decision to get engaged to his former fiancé, it wasn't without reservations. In the end, they were right…as they always were. Still, as much as being with Kanako was the best thing he had ever done, it wasn't without great sacrifice.

"Even though I can't marry her?" The young man asked.

The café owner chuckled. "Do you really need to? She's already yours in every way. And even if you did find a way to circumvent Japanese law, do you think marrying her would put her in a better situation than she is in now? You know why that rule was put in place for the Urashima head, right? Take a good look at your situation and compare it to the lives of our former family heads. Do you honestly think it applies anymore?"

Keitaro paused a moment, trying to understand what his aunt seemed to be hinting at. Could it really be that simple? Was he overcomplicating the relationship he had with Kanako and Kaolla that he was missing something vitally important? Would marriage really make it all better between him and his beloved sister?

"I guess it really doesn't matter right now. Still…I just…I don't think I'm quite ready to take over just yet," the young man admitted.

Haruka chuckled. "It doesn't have to happen right NOW, you know. Granny Hina isn't going away anytime soon. Besides, the Urashima clan really just wanted to see what you were made of. When the family got wind of what was going on, they got nervous and wondered if you had the balls to stand up to the Imperial Government," the café manager said with a smirk.

"It's just the Imperial Archive. They barely represent the Imperial Government. It's more like they represent a bunch of old, mildew covered scrolls," the young man joked.

"Still, they're part of the government. And it's going to cause waves going after them like this…"

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect my little sisters, Haruka. Not only is it my responsibility as a Regent, but it's my duty as their big brother and protector. I'm not going to let them get abused again," Keitaro said firmly.

"Good. That's what Granny Hina wanted to hear. Several prominent members of the family figured you'd fold under the pressure, but she disagreed. The crazy old bat reminded them of what you did to get your sister free from her contract. And then she casually remarked how you made sure they could never take her away from you again by retaining exclusive control of nearly a third of the family's assets. You should have seen how fast they shut them up after that," laughed the older Urashima.

"I wasn't trying to be greedy, Haruka. The money is still invested in the organization. I just took away their ability to reapportion it," the young man defended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's money they can't play with anymore. That was the fastest way to send a message to your cousins and they got it loud and clear. Now you have everyone's attention. As soon as I tell them what you're up to, you'll probably get the support of the family in Okinawa and Yokohama immediately," Haruka reported.

"Really? The Otohime's will support this?" The young Regent asked in surprise. He didn't think the usually passive Okinawans would want to be involved.

Haruka laughed. "Right. You assured a promising future for their most precious daughter by not only establishing a family precedent in claiming Kanako as your own but also by re-opening the First Academy back here in Hinata. You really think they won't want to help you after all that? The Otohime are neither stupid nor ungrateful. They're not going to let your Regency dissolve for any reason if they can help it. You have them in your corner whenever you want them, Keitaro."

"But, I don't want to trouble them, Haruka. I mean…it's my fight. I'm the Regent, and this is my job. And part of being the Heir is the pledge to protect the family…them included! I can't let them get involved in something like this," Keitaro explained.

"No, family protects each other. THAT is what family is all about. It's not just you going after the Archive, it's the Urashima. As the Heir, you represent all of us so don't think you're alone in this. You have the backing of the family head and some very powerful members of our clan. Not to mention a very talented bunch of girls out there who are really, REALLY, worried about you," the café manager stated frankly.

"But I'm responsible for their safety and…" the young man argued.

"And they're responsible for taking care of you and making you happy. Are you telling me you're NOT going to let them do their job? Do you really want to disrespect the pledge they took to serve you in all ways…including this?" Haruka asked pointedly.

"Not if it gets them in trouble," Keitaro reasoned.

"Before they were your slave girls, they were a pretty strong, talented, and resourceful bunch of girls. Are you saying that they became mindless sex toys once you claimed them?"

"Well…no, of course not…"

"So why not let them help you? Like you said, it's not just you anymore, Keitaro. You're as important to them as they are to you. You keep saying that you don't want to treat them as like property. But wouldn't leaving them out of this fight pretty much do just that? Don't leave them out of this. Let them help," Haruka urged.

The young man pondered a moment then said, "All right. I'll think about it."

"Good. Besides, they're really enjoying this possessive and protective side of you. All they want to do is serve you, Keitaro. And while they really, REALLY, enjoy it…serving you doesn't always have to be something that involves fun and games in the Annex," hinted the owner of the Hinata Tea Shop teasingly.

Keitaro sighed and said, "If you say so, Haruka."

"I do say so. So remember what I told you, you got help if you need it. The family is going to be watching and waiting."

"I…I just hope I don't let them down…" the young man said worriedly.

Haruka smiled and said, "I can understand that. But I also remember how you went against nearly impossible odds for your sister and won. You did all that for just ONE girl who was close to your heart, Keitaro. I can only imagine how hard you'll fight to protect six…"

"It's not like I….Wait…six?"

The café manager merely grinned at the young man's confused look.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

"You better have a damn good reason for askin' me ta meet ya here again, girl," Mitsune said impatiently as soon as Naru sat down at her table. The former fiancé had asked her friend to meet her at the same tea house where they had that fight several weeks ago. While it felt like it was such a long time ago, the memory was still fairly vivid. The worried look on the tea shop staff made it obvious that they still remembered her behavior from their last visit.

Naru took a deep breath and started, "It is. Look. I don't want to get into another fight with you, okay. I just wanted to warn you about Keitaro…"

"Oh gawd, we talkin' about this again? Can't ya give it a rest?" The freelance writer said, throwing up her arms in annoyance.

"No, I can't. You're still my friend, Mitsune…even if I disagree with what you do and who you do it with. But that's not the point. I found out more stuff about Keitaro," the younger girl explained.

Mitsune snorted. "More stuff, huh? Shoot. Ain't you got better stuff to do than harass yer old boyfriend? Look, he an' ah have been talkin'. He's got some family thing he can't tell me about an' ah accept that. Besides, Keitaro an' his girls have been real good ta me once ah patched things up with the man. So ah don't really give a damn anymore anyway…"

"He's been lying to you, Mitsune! He really is exploiting girls! I have proof!" Naru said, urgently.

The older girl snorted. "Exploited. Right. Ah just bet they're gettin' 'exploited'. Those lucky bitches brag about it all the freakin' time. So what proof do you have this time, girl?" She asked.

The exasperated girl leaned closer and whispered, "I found evidence that he's turning all the girls in the inn into SLAVES!" To her amazement, the resident slacker merely laughed.

"Oh that? Shoot…that's old news, Naru. Ah already knew about that. They even told me about it," Mitsune waved off humorously.

"He did? Really? So he told you about his harem?" Naru asked, unable to contain her surprise.

"Nah…more like ah figured it out on mah own. Wasn't all that hard to figure out, really. After ah patched things up with Keitaro, the girls started talkin' to me again…even let me join them for meals and baths! Every time we got together, they'd go on and on about how that boy takes good care o' them and how sharin' him really ain't all that bad. They're all pretty happy about it, actually. Even started braggin' about their fun sexcapades tryin' to one-up each other for fun. It was almost like old times 'cept you weren't around. Probably better anyway. If you couldn't handle what ah told you about the club downtown, ah doubt you'd be able to handle what we talked about in the hot springs," the Hinata Inn's resident slacker explained laughingly.

"How can you take this so lightly? This is serious! Can't you see what he's doing? He's making himself a harem with all the girls in the inn! From what I learned, he's got most of the girls already under his control. I bet you he's going to come after us next!" Warned the former fiancée.

"No, he ain't! Good god, Naru. Seriously…so what if he's got a harem? They don't seem ta mind it one bit. Hell, from what ah heard they're lovin' bein' his girls. Makes me real jealous how they all talk about it, actually. Ah'd even give it a go if ah thought ah had a shot..." Mitsune admitted sheepishly.

"Are you serious? You actually think its okay for him to make them into slave girls?" Naru asked.

The slacker shrugged and said, "Well, it don't look like they're tryin' ta claw their way outta his arms or anythin'. He's real good to 'em an' it shows. They flat out love the man and they'll do anythin' for him. Hell, from what ah've learned…they probably already have! None o' the girls are complainin' about it so what's the harm?"

"But they're slaves, Mitsune! That's just wrong!" The former fiancée argued.

"Ain't ya ever heard of those kinds of alternative lifestyles, Naru? You know, some o' them people who have relationships based on a power exchange with special agreements an' stuff? That's what Keitaro an' his girls are into. Most folk see 'em as part o' the leather and kink crowd, but it ain't all just that. It's based on a lot of trust and it's a lot deeper emotionally than ya think. They don't deserve the bad rap they get from the damn media. Ah know this 'cause ah did the research, talked to folk, an even wrote a coupla' articles about it. Everythin' is safe, sane, and consensual. So why the hell should we care what they do in their bedrooms, or dungeons, or wherever the heck they get their kicks?"

"Because Keitaro will come after us next!" Naru urged, unable to understand why her friend couldn't see the danger she was in.

"Sugah, he ain't after me an' he certainly ain't comin' after you. In case ya forgot, you dumped the man and he ain't never tried to get back wit'cha since. If anythin', he's tried ta get further away from ya! He's perfectly happy an' content with what he's got now. Additional girls ain't on his agenda, trust me on this," the resident slacker said begrudgingly.

"Well, just because he didn't go after YOU doesn't mean he won't go after me, Mitsune," explained the younger girl condescendingly.

Unable to help herself, the freelance writer laughed in her friend's face. "Oh gawd! Are you kiddin' me? What makes you think you're so damn special?"

"I was special enough to be his fiancée!" Naru said rather smugly.

"You're his FORMER fiancée, girl…maybe you forgot?" Mitsune retorted.

"But out of all of us girls, I'm the only one he proposed to. That just shows that he thinks I'm the most beautiful girl in the inn," the former fiancé remarked confidently.

Unimpressed with her friend's obvious delusion, the resident slacker retorted, "Yeah, yeah…whatever. You're pretty an' all but his girls ain't exactly dogs either. Wat'cha got over 'em now, Naru? Kanako's a lot classier and more refined than you. Mutsumi's a lot more pleasant ta be with an' she's got a hell of a nicer rack ta boot. Motoko's easily got the hottest body in the inn. And you ain't never gonna 'out-cute' Shinobu or Su no matter how hard ya try."

"That doesn't mean he won't want me too!" the suddenly irritated girl defended.

"Are you even listening to me? He don't want ANYBODY else! He's perfectly happy with Kanako! The other girls ASKED to be taken! He wouldn't do nothin' to 'em until they were sure about what they wanted. And on top o' that, the other girls gotta accept you too before you can be his slave girl. You think that's gonna happen anytime soon? Quit dreamin', Naru," Mutsine said laughingly at her former best friend's delusion.

"And how do you know they're with him voluntarily and not because of the Imperial Decree?" Naru challenged.

"Decree? What decree?" the resident slacker asked.

"He didn't tell you about the Imperial Decree and the Academy?" Naru asked incredulously.

Mitsune stared questioningly at her best friend. Somewhere in the back of her mind, alarms were blaring loudly. She was smart enough to know that Keitaro and his girls didn't entirely share everything. And while she was generally okay with it, the curiosity always nagged at her. And now Naru seemed to have some information about Keitaro that she did NOT know. Could it be what her sources refused to share? Her former contacts warned her enough that there was something about the Urashima family and a secret business that she SHOULDN'T ask about. Something very old and very well hidden. There was a lot of history about it. Laws were involved. Consequences were severe. People were tight lipped. It all reeked of a secret conspiracy and a part of her knew she probably shouldn't pursue this.

Unfortunately, she was still a journalist and her instincts kicked in. "What Academy?" She asked.

For the next hour, Naru would explain what she learned from the Molmolians about Keitaro and his special "family business". Through it all, Mitsune listened, took notes, and slowly began to realize the much bigger picture. The extent of the information she did NOT know was disturbing. The longer she listened, the more she got upset when she realized how much Keitaro had left out! This was HUGE! How could she have been sitting on top of a scoop like this and not know it? This information had serious historical, political, and economical implications…if it was actually true.

Naru had been mistaken before. Several times, in fact. Could she have been misled or was perhaps making a proverbial mountain out of a mole hill? Mitsune's first instinct was to get corroboration from other sources. But who? Would her informants know about this?

Suddenly, she realized why her confidential sources had suddenly clammed up. If this was indeed true, then it would make sense that the Imperial Government would want it quiet. Now she began to understand what Keitaro meant when he said he was trying to keep her out of jail. While she didn't like learning that they were hiding this from her, she recognized that it was for her own good. Unfortunately, she was now a journalist in possession of information that she was sure she wasn't supposed to talk about.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was really only ONE person she could talk to about it. And he probably wasn't going to be happy when she did.

* * *

><p>"Has our Japanese associate calmed down yet?" The Council Leader of the Royal Family of Molmol asked their foremost negotiator.<p>

"I believe so. Cousin Kiri and Ayla took the Archivist to one of the suites upstairs and got him to calm down the usual way after a few alcoholic beverages," Amalla replied.

"Very well. What do you make of his worries regarding Regent Urashima and his relationship with the Emperor?" The older woman asked.

"If you were to ask me this a month ago, I would have said it was preposterous. However, the information we received from the Mr. Yoshinaka suggests that not only would Mr. Urashima be able to get his audience with the Emperor, but he may be able to use our allegations of indiscretion against us," the princess answered.

The Council Leader gave an expression of shock. "How is this possible? The Imperial Archive is supposed to be the foundation that manages and maintains all legal matters pertaining to the decrees made by the Emperor. They are the ones that make the rules, so in essence their word SHOULD effectively be the law. This should have left the Regent no ground upon which to defend himself," she argued.

"It appears that the Archivist may have overstated his ability to remove Mr. Urashima from his post in the Academy and install our own Regents in his place. It is obvious that the old man has no experience in dealing with anyone that did not cower in his presence. He is extremely rattled right now. Not only is taking the fight directly to the Archive, but he's also going after anyone who backs Archivist Yoshinaka's interpretation of the Imperial Decree. The few people we have approached within the Imperial Archive have now begun to distance themselves from us in order to get out of the way Mr. Urashima's wrath."

The older Molmolian cursed. Nothing was going as planned. It was like dealing with Hina Urashima all over again. They had to get the young man in their pocket somehow. Kaolla Su was a possible solution, but the young princess had been estranged from the family for years so they had very little legal and diplomatic leverage to use against her.

"Is there any way we could get assistance from Princess Kaolla? Perhaps appeal to her sense of loyalty to her home country?" The Council Leader grasped.

Amalla bit back her initial retort and carefully responded, "I doubt there is anything we can say to Kaolla that would make her come to our aid. While Mr. Urashima acknowledges Kaolla's heritage and the traditions of her homeland, my relationship with her is lukewarm at best. Our family turned its collective back on her when it was apparent that she could not attract a rich and powerful suitor. She does not even consider us her family anymore. She has adopted Mr. Urashima as her new big brother, and his First girl is now her big sister."

"She knew of her responsibilities and should have accepted it! It is infuriating to hear that she has turned her back on her own family and lost sight of the reasons behind her heritage as a princess of Molmol," the older woman said irritably.

"Not entirely. She is well aware of the reasons why we princesses got sent to the Academy. By her reasoning, she successfully met her responsibilities by completing her training and getting claimed by a powerful and wealthy man. Her only fault was that she prevented Molmol from getting compensation."

"Which was the entire point of her training in the first place!"

"I doubt she sees any failure on her part as we violated our own policies by sending her to the Academy prior to acquiring a suitable sponsor for her."

"That's because her attitude and self-interests prevented her from attracting a suitor! Every man we offered her to was put off by her lack of maturity and un-feminine interests. We had to get her out of the palace before she influenced anybody else!"

"Yet despite these unappealing personal traits, she still managed to attract the attention of Mr. Urashima," the young woman replied calmly.

Noticing the odd behavior of her emissary, the old woman looked at the Amalla curiously and asked, "Is there a reason why you refer to him as 'Mister Urashima', as opposed to 'Regent Urashima'?"

"I-I would rather not discuss it, Council Leader…" the princess asked hesitantly.

"Indulge me," the older woman asked pointedly. She was going to get her answers one way or another.

Amalla sighed and said, "While I do not refer to him by title, I cannot help but acknowledge that he is in fact a Regent of the Academy with everything that goes with it. I have discovered recently that he possesses an ability that was lacking in the Regents before him. One that would make any further contact between he and myself be detrimental to our plans."

The Council leader was intrigued. "Oh? And what ability is this?" She asked.

Amalla shifted uncomfortably and said, "He appears to have the ability to assert a certain level of dominance over me…"

"Dominance? Over you?" The older woman asked in surprise. Usually, the princess could hold any number of men in her thrall by using the abilities she had learned from the Academy. Thus, she always had the upper hand when dealing with them. The thought of a man prevailing over Amalla was unheard of.

"Yes. He discovered my attempt to coerce information out of Ms. Maehara and did not appreciate it. While expressing his displeasure, he triggered something inside me that prompted deeply rooted urges to come forward. I suddenly found myself compelled to beg for his forgiveness and do whatever he wanted. He put me in a mindset I had not felt since I left the Academy. I literally fell to my knees with a desire to please him. It was so strong that I could not help but wait on his every word hoping he would order me to do something," the princess admitted.

This was absurd. Could the Urashima Heir really have such ability? "He managed this without outside influences? No drugs or other substances that would encourage certain types of behavior?" The Council Leader asked.

"None that I know of. I doubt it was any form of drug as the feeling went away as soon as he dismissed me. It's something special and very specific to him."

The older woman rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Do you have any idea why this occurred?" She asked.

Amalla shook her head. "I cannot really be certain but I believe it may be the effect of my training with the Academy. That it did not manifest with any other Regent except Mister Urashima is puzzling to me, though."

"Very well. But what does this have to do with your reluctance to address him as Regent?"

"I am trying to disassociate him from his title. Acknowledging his position manifests feelings of regret at having disappointed him. Even now, I am fighting off a small urge to return to the Hinata Inn and beg for his forgiveness. If I were to return to the inn, I feel I may not be able to contain our nation's secrets," the princess reluctantly admitted.

The Council Leader just stared at the younger woman in shock. "You would betray your own homeland?"

"Not intentionally, Council Leader. But please understand that we Molmolian princesses are naturally submissive by nature. Our training at the Academy was meant to bring out more of this characteristic to make us excellent slave girls. Not only were we given talents to read our Masters, and the skills to perform the acts they desire, they also instilled a deep yearning to submit in order for us to gain the most fulfillment. The compulsion is stronger toward Regents, as they were the ones who evaluated us throughout this process. So despite my national pride, I have to resist both my training and my natural urges in order maintain our country's secrets."

The older woman nodded, and then sighed as she recalled similar circumstances occurring with other princesses that returned from the Academy. While it assured that the suitor would almost always be happy with the girl, it did not guarantee that the princess would remain loyal to her own homeland. The blasted school did their job a little TOO well.

"Regardless of my hesitation, I still intend to continue pursuing our country's interests with Mister Urashima if ordered. Even if it means that I am offered to him in exchange for his cooperation," Amalla said honestly.

"Are you sure it isn't just because of your newfound 'interest' in the Regent? Or that you've finally found a powerful man that you could not control?" The older woman accused.

Unsure how to respond, Amalla chose to remain silent.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

There were very few women who had the composure, confidence, and capabilities of an Academy trained slave girl. Fewer still could even compare to one that was Lifetrained.

A Lifetrained slave girl was brought up to be the perfect companion. She was to be well educated, worldly, and talented in order to be the best asset to have at a powerful man's side. She would be the envy of every other woman in the room, and coveted by every other man in her vicinity. She was also intended to exude a sophisticated level of sexuality. Such a girl would never be vulgar in public, yet still convey the impression that she would perform whatever pleased her owner at a level of skill that would surpass those in the adult entertainment industry.

One would have assumed that the Academy would try to train slave girls to perform like porn stars. However, this was not the case. While sex acts in adult videos were graphic in nature, they were only intended to provide visual stimulus. Truth be told, neither participant actually experienced much pleasure from the performance outside of what could be derived from tactile contact. As long as it looked like the performers looked like they were having fun, it was sufficient enough for the intended audience.

Thankfully, the Academy demanded more from its students. Slave girls were taught to not only to perform in a manner that would be an erotic feast for their Master's eyes, but they were also trained to ensure the he experienced great pleasure as well. The Academy gathered data from various sources including the high-class "companions" of Monte Carlo, to the ancient sexual arts taught in the Kama Sutra. Much of the developed curriculum consisted not only of exercises to prefect their technique, but also an excellent education in anatomy and the pleasure centers of the human body. It fell in line with the standard training a slave girl received in interpreting emotion through the evaluation of human nuances and reactions to various forms of stimulus. The intent was to develop a method of pleasing a man by knowing what he wanted before he even thought of it. In this manner, an Academy trained slave girl was considered to be a sexual genius in the bedroom. And rightfully so.

No other slave girl in the Annex could perform better than Kanako. While one could argue that she had the advantage of knowing Keitaro from such a young age and thus knew exactly what he wanted physically, one also had to agree that the Urashima siblings did not actively engage in regular sexual activity until the last couple of years or so. Even then, it wasn't consistent enough to form any foundation upon which the Goth girl could utilize to her advantage.

Mutsumi said it best that the Lifetrained slave girl was head and shoulders above the rest in terms of talent and skill strictly on her own merit. On occasion, the Okinawan trainer would request a demonstration of a specific sexual act from the First Girl. When Keitaro allowed it, Kanako would indulge them with such an erotic display of skill that even the VERY heterosexual Heir of the Shinmei-Ryu would be so aroused that she wondered if she had bi-curious tendencies. Such was the skill of a Lifetrained slave girl.

However, there was still one skill that Kanako could never perfect. Through no fault of her own, she just did not have the means to give provide this service to her beloved brother. It didn't stop her from wishing she could though…

"You need to squeeze them inwards, Motoko. It's not just about making him feel your breasts, you need to put your entire body into it," Mutsumi lectured.

The Okinawan was currently instructing her student in the fine art of 'paizuri'. It was one of the very few times Kanako and Kaolla actually felt slightly jealous of their well endowed slave sisters.

Motoko had Keitaro's manhood between her breasts and was earnestly moving it in and out in order to pleasure her beloved Regent. For his part, the young man could just stare in amazement at the sword maiden's erotic display. He would have been perfectly happy just keeping himself nestled in her warm bosom. However, Academy standards needed to be upheld…

"Remember that his cock is more sensitive in the undersides and around the crown. Use this knowledge to make sure that some part of you is rubbing against these places as you let him fuck your tits. Just using your breasts isn't enough. Be sure to rub him against your chest as well." The Okinawan stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, Mistress," Motoko answered in a somewhat breathless voice. She had been delighted to learn what today's subject matter would be and threw herself completely into it. The other slave girls giggled, wondering which of the two was more turned on by the activity. The sword maiden's painfully erect nipples sticking out from between her fingers and the obvious glistening folds between her legs clearly indicated her level of arousal. The look of ecstasy on the face of their beloved Regent showed he was not too far behind.

"Since our beloved Regent is well endowed, you may also consider pleasing him orally as well. Slide him into your mouth with a slow down stroke. Be sure to meet his cock with your tongue as it slides in. And as always, compress your lips so that you get suction as he slides out. A little drool will also add to the lubrication and make it even more pleasurable for him," the trainer instructed.

"Mmmhmm,"said the sword maiden in an acknowledging tone as she took Keitaro into her mouth. She mewed happily when her tongue tasted her Master's pre-cum, an indication that her work was indeed giving pleasure to the man she loved. Recalling her lessons in fellatio, she took more of him into her mouth and began to suck on him earnestly. She was getting more and more into it until she squealed loudly at the sting of a bamboo rod on her bare bottom.

"Now, now, Motoko…I'm teaching you how to give a tit-fuck, not a blowjob. I'm sure the temptation is great but that's not what today's exercise is about. Giving him a bit of oral pleasing is fine occasionally, but don't get deep into it unless he orders you to. How about looking up at him and see he much he's enjoying what you're doing?" Mutsumi suggested.

Kanako and Kaolla snickered. It was plainly obvious how their big brother was enjoying it. His face was a mixture of surprise and lust, and from the way his body had been shivering it appeared he was getting close to orgasm.

Motoko reluctantly released her Master's cock and looked up to see him nearly lost in erotic pleasure. Keeping a steady pace with her breasts, she looked into his eyes. She tried to convey her feelings of love for him, and hoped that he could clearly see her desire for him to climax on her chest. With each thrust, she could feel his cock growing harder and harder. She could tell he was really close, perhaps she just needed to give him a little push…

"If you sense that he's ready to cum, Motoko, you may please him orally in order to push him over. Just remember, this is about giving him pleasure using your breasts If he happens to shoot into your mouth, you may catch as much of it as you can but for the most part you should let him cover your chest with it. Keep moving him in and out of your breasts until he's done spending," Mutsumi ordered.

The sword maiden nodded and once again took her beloved Regent's cock into her mouth. She sucked his cock skillfully, making sure to keep her lips and tongue tight. Within moments, she felt him explode, filling her mouth with his seed. Obediently, she released his cock and continued pumping it between her breasts. She looked up at him with a pleased look on her face, and opened her mouth to proudly display the seed she caught. As it oozed out of her mouth and down her lips, Keitaro was overwhelmed by the erotic display and spurted his seed generously all over her chest, neck, and chin.

As her beloved Regent's orgasm ebbed, she smiled, pleased that she was able to give him such pleasure in this manner. She had fantasized doing this act for him many times before, and she loved that it was even better than she had imagined. This method of giving pleasure was something she had tried to write about in her stories, but they always lacked a special element to make it an erotic masterpiece. Now that she had experienced it firsthand, she would have to make corrections to the stories she wrote. And maybe even make sure that the 'hapless maiden' performed it for her 'captor' more often. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of Mutsumi's voice.

"Very good, Motoko. You may now clean up. Remember to do it the way I taught you," her trainer ordered.

As instructed, Motoko looked up at her beloved Regent and theatrically swallowed the seed still remaining in her mouth. With a soft smile, she kept her eyes locked onto his and said, "Thank you for your cum, Master. I shall clean you now."

The trainee slowly released the young man's cock from her breasts and slid it completely into her mouth. Her hands remained on her chest, keeping her breasts pushed together in order to let his seed collect in that valley between them while her mouth worked on sucking off the remaining cum off his manhood. Once clean, she released his cock from her mouth and backed up slightly to ensure that none of his seed dripped on his clothing. Straightening up, she let her breasts droop slightly to let the seed flow down to her cupped hands under her breasts. Keeping an eye on her Master, she began to lick her hands greedily, and then pushed her breasts up so that she could lick the remaining seed from them wherever she could reach. The erotic process continued until Motoko finally gathered the cum on her neck and chin into her fingers, and sucked it off diligently.

"Excellent! I would give her high marks for that. Would you not agree, my Regent?" Mutsumi asked.

Keitaro could only nod. His eyes were bugging out the entire time Motoko was cleaning herself. While she had performed similar acts in the past, something about watching her right now astounded him beyond words.

Kaolla laughed. "I think she short circuited his brain, Mutsumi…" Indeed, her big brother just kept staring at the sword maiden in aroused bewilderment. Motoko was eating it up…in more ways than one…

"Yes, I think I'd have to agree. That was a fine performance, Motoko," Kanako complimented.

"T-Thank you, First girl. I am honored," the sword maiden said bashfully, pleased that she impressed the Lifetrained slave.

The Goth girl grinned. "Any time you can draw THAT look from big brother, you know you did a great job. He doesn't usually look like that unless you completely blew his mind," she said teasingly as she pointed to the still stunned Regent leaning back on the couch. The dazed smile he had was almost comical.

"Amazing…" Keitaro finally uttered. "That was…amazing…"

"I'm glad you think so, my Regent. Does my student pass her evaluation?" Mutsumi asked jovially.

"With flying colors. You were very good, Motoko," the young man said in a happily exhausted voice. He nodded at the sword maiden approvingly as he recomposed his trousers around himself.

"Thank you. I-It is the least I could do for you, Regent Urashima," Motoko said emotionally.

"Hey now, stop that, Motoko," Kaolla scolded jokingly. "Big brother already forgave you and stuff. You guys get together on a regular basis now."

"I know. But still, it just makes me so happy to bring him pleasure that sometimes it overwhelms me..."

Kanako chuckled. "I can understand that. Why do you think Kaolla and I enjoyed being used by him? While the sex is amazing, the feeling that we gave him pleasure is just as rewarding..."

"Meh…I just like it when he fucks me nice an' hard…" Kaolla leered, waggling her eyebrows teasingly at her big brother.

Laughter filled the room. "Kaolla! Such language!" Mutsumi scolded jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…maybe big brother should put something in my mouth to keep me quiet …" the dark skinned girl said suggestively. Of all the slave girls, she seemed to enjoy the act of giving fellatio the most.

Kanako snorted. "That is not a wise thing to suggest to a man who has a rack full of gags, little sister…"

Realizing her error, she grinned "Oh yeah…umm…hehe…" the princess said nervously.

Keitaro merely laughed and said. "Don't worry, Kaolla. As much as I enjoy making you wear gags, I need your mouth free at the moment…"

"Oh?" Kaolla responded eagerly, much to the amusement of the other slave girls.

"No, no…not for THAT!" the young man assured. "There's actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about. All of you, actually…"

Suddenly, the entire room got quiet. They had been waiting for this.

"Is this regarding what has been bothering you for a while, my Regent?" Mutsumi asked after a bit of silence.

Keitaro sighed and nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry to have kept this from all of you. After mulling this over on my own for a while, Haruka reminded me of something. Being your Master has been a huge responsibility and I've driven myself to keep you all protected and safe. The problem is that my focus on being a good Regent made me forget that you all were all pretty formidable in your own right prior to being claimed. You are all very strong, intelligent, and gifted girls capable of handling anything the Academy and I can throw at you. I've realized that I've probably been really stupid not sharing this with you so I figured I should correct that mistake now."

"Not stupid, big brother. You just care for us. We cannot fault you for that," Kanako said soothingly.

"Yeah. We figured you got good reason. Didn't stop us from being worried about ya, though," Kaolla added.

The young man nodded once more. "I know, I know…but that was a mistake. As much as I want to protect you all, I also forgot that the Academy didn't put all of you through such a rigorous training regimen just to be fragile and clueless. Every graduate eventually became an integral part of their owner's life in many aspects due in large part to the training they received. You all learned a lot of really useful skills, not just the ones that are handy in the bedroom. I think it's about time I took advantage of that… "

"We certainly enjoy being taken advantage of, my Regent," the Okinawan girl said cheerfully, drawing a couple of acknowledging grins.

Keitaro grinned a bit. "Well, unfortunately some of the things I need from you may not be as fun, Mutsumi…"

"Have we ever complained big brother?" The Goth girl asked.

"We are yours to command, Regent Urashima. Tell us how we can help you," Motoko said earnestly.

The young man smiled warmly at the collective nod around the room. While he did not possess the skills to read people as well as his girls did, their desire to assist him was unmistakable. He should have thought of this sooner. It was foolish of him to think he was alone. Kanako was already working as his aide in the Urashima group. The girls were already considered his staff. Why in the world did he not get them involved in the first place? After all, they were all affected by this. Should they not have a fighting chance to retain what they held dear?

"All right. It seems that some people at the Imperial Archive are getting involved in some rather questionable things…" he began.

Every slave girl listened in rapt attention as Keitaro began to report what he had learned about Naru, the Academy, his Regency, and a possible conspiracy between the Kingdom of Molmol and the Imperial Archive.

* * *

><p>"All right. So where the fuck is he, Shinobu?" said a somewhat irritated Mitsune as she entered the kitchen.<p>

Taken aback, the young chef blinked curiously at the resident slacker wondering what brought about her bad mood. "Who are you asking about, Mitsune?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Keitaro, who else? Ah got something ah gotta ask him about," the freelance writer said impatiently.

"I think he's still in the Annex. They're all in there, and they probably won't be out until dinner or so," Shinobu answered. What in the world was going on?

The older girl cursed. "Is there any way to reach him in case of emergencies? Ah really need to talk to him."

"Umm…I can usually reach him pretty fast by calling Kanako's cell phone. Otherwise, I just call him on his business line in the Annex."

"He's got a business line in there? Wait…right…of course he's got a business line in there. He's only the effin' Urashima Heir after all. Probably got a full office in there. You got that number handy?" Mitsune asked.

Shinobu hesitated a moment. "What's this about, Mitsune?"

"Ain't none o' yer business, sugah" the freelance writer evaded.

Frowning, the younger girl stated, "Anybody going after Sempai *is* my business, Mitsune. I'm not letting you girls be mean to him anymore."

"You actually gonna protect that lying sack o' shit that's hidin' in there?" Mitsune argued.

"Lying? Sempai has never lied about anything to us!" the resident housekeeper defended.

"Are you kidding? You already forget how we met the guy in the first place? About him being a Tokyo University student?" The slacker scoffed.

"That wasn't lying! It was a misunderstanding! We all made assumptions and he never got to explain. We've already gone through this before, Mistune. Why are you bringing this up all over again?" Shinobu said exasperatedly.

"Figure'd you'd protect him," the slacker said disgustedly. "Well, this time there ain't no misunderstanding. He blatantly lied ta' me about his relationship with y'all. An' ah'm pretty pissed right now that he didn't tell me about him and this special 'school' he's runnin'"

"We didn't lie. We just didn't tell you everything. And how did you know about the school?" Shinobu asked in shock.

"Ah got mah sources, sugah. Ah found out about it an' ah'm not happy about what y'all left out," Mitsune spat out.

"We did that to protect you! You're not supposed to know!" the young chef argued.

"Then how come he told everyone else but me!"

"Because he couldn't! There had to be special circumstances for him to tell us in the first place. He can't just tell everyone because of some real old law!"

"That's bullshit! Damn near everyone else knows but me. That fuckin' hurts, Shinobu!"

"We didn't keep it from you to hurt you, Mitsune. Like I said, we were protecting you!"

"Ah don't wanna be protected by people who're lyin' to me. Ah wanna be aroun' people ah can trust…"

"Trust? Are you even listening to yourself? Considering all the things you've done to Keitaro in the past, you have the nerve to demand something like that? He may have forgiven you, but he doesn't know how much he can trust you. This is something really big, and it's really important not just to Keitaro but his family as well. You actually think he'd share something like this after you've swindled him so many times!" Shinobu retorted angrily.

"That was just stupid petty stuff…" Mitsune defended.

"Stupid petty stuff that you carried on for years and never apologized for until just recently! Give me a break, Mitsune. You constantly went after him because he was gullible and trusting. He let it pass because he didn't want to get you in trouble. But it's not just him anymore. Now he's got a bunch of people to take care of, including a couple of people who probably don't even deserve it. You actually blame him for hiding something from you that could jeopardize everybody?" The younger girl said bitterly.

"So is that why he told YOU, then? Cause you ain't never fucked with him?" The resident slacker said irritably.

"He wouldn't tell me either! I knew something was going on but he wouldn't tell me. Despite how much he trusted me, he was bound by some old laws that would have punished both him AND me if he told me. But I was stupid and I used guilt to make him tell me. And since he cared about me so much, he went through a bunch of legal stuff to hire me as an employee so that he COULD tell me. I have a contract and everything! And all of this was done at great risk to him! I felt awful! I didn't know he'd have to go that far! If I had known how much trouble I could have put him in, I wouldn't have asked him in the first place!"

Mistune blinked. Given that the young chef had caused Keitaro the least amount of trouble, she figured the young girl would have been the first to know. "So, he hired you…so he could tell you?" she asked warily.

"Yeah. It was the only way. I had to be on the books as an employee. And not only did he hire me, he even got me medical insurance, help with tuition, and legal assistance so that I would get taken care of in case something DID go wrong. All of that just to share that damned secret you're so angry about! I'm not anyone special, Mitsune. I didn't think I deserved any of this but he did it anyway…just for me. What makes you think YOU deserve it?" The younger girl asked angrily.

"Ah have a right to know what goes on in mah home!" Mitsune argued.

"This is Sempai's home! He's nice enough to let us live here even though we've been awful to him! Telling you this secret would have put an end to all of that. Are you saying that your need to know is more important than everyone else having a place to live?" Shinobu asked pointedly.

Mitsune thought a moment, and then turned away angrily. "Everyone else knew but me. It still ain't right…" she muttered.

"Is that what you're REALLY upset about? Because everyone else knew but you?" The younger girl asked disbelievingly.

"It ain't just that. Ah still say he lied ta me. That just ain't right…" Mistune tried to reason. She was still mulling over Shinobu's words. Given what she had done in the past, did she really deserve to know such an important secret?

Shinobu sighed and said, "Everyone else is like me. They all have special circumstances for knowing. It's all pretty complicated so I don't know all the details. Keitaro takes a big risk with every person who knows that isn't a member of the Urashima family…"

"Then why the hell did he tell Naru about this, then?" The slacker asked bitterly.

The younger girl blinked for a moment then asked, "Naru knows? That's weird. She's not supposed to know. When she and Amalla tried to corner me in the kitchen that night, Sempai got all mad at them and told them to knock it off. I know he didn't tell her anything, and they haven't seen each other since. I doubt any of the other girls told her either. I don't know how Naru found out, but I doubt it was from Keitaro."

After Mistune thought it over, Shinobu's statement made sense. Keitaro had been avoiding them, and he and Naru were hardly on speaking terms. It would be really stupid for the young man to share such sensitive information to someone out to get him. So how DID she find out?

Shinobu piped up, "And if Naru does know, then she could get in trouble. I hope she doesn't blab it to someone else and get them in trouble too…"

"Well…she was the one that told me," Mitsune admitted.

The young chef looked at her worriedly and said, "That's not good. I remember the paperwork I signed when Sempai hired me and it was pretty specific about NOT sharing this information. There were a lot of references to some old laws and it was real clear that talking about this to the wrong people was a very bad idea. Not only was it illegal to tell someone else, but it was also illegal for you to know about it if you weren't allowed to find out."

Mitsune rubbed her forehead in disgust. She knew about such laws. Imperial Japan had a lot of specific decrees involving sensitive information pertaining to secrets of the state. It really didn't matter if you intended to find out or not, knowledge of such secrets was a liability which would prompt a swift response from the government. It wasn't fair, but that's just how it worked. It was one of the things you had to watch out for if you were a journalist in modern Japan.

"Let me give Sempai a call. Maybe he can think of something to help you," Shinobu said as she started rummaging around the kitchen counter

The resident slacker sat on a chair and covered her face in disgust. "Ah swear to god…every time ah listen to Naru, things go to shit. When will ah ever learn…" she mumbled in irritation.

As Shinobu dialed Keitaro's number, she said, "Don't feel bad, Mitsune. It took me and Kaolla a few years to figure that out ourselves..."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

Keitaro and the girls were gathered at the living room listening to Mitsune relate what Naru had told her. As the slacker told her story, the young man pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off an impending headache. How could his former fiancée be so stupid?

"So is that EVERYTHING she told you?" He pointedly asked the rather morose looking girl who was nursing a cup of tea that was quickly turning cold.

Mitsune nodded. "Yeah, that's about it. Ah mean, it kinda all makes sense now, y'know? The Imperial Decree, the Academy thing, that 'Regent' title ya got, the Imperial seals all over the place, an' why y'all are into whips an' chains."

Keitaro bit back his immediate reply to assess the situation further. "Did she mention anything about how this information was to be kept secret under Japanese law? And that disclosing this information to the wrong party was punishable by hefty fines and several very long jail sentences…at best?" He prodded.

The fox girl shuddered for a moment and said, "Naw, she didn't say nothin' 'bout that. Ah mean, she said she told me about it 'cause she was tryin' ta protect me an' all. But ah get the feelin' that tellin' me about this stuff put me in a lot MORE trouble."

"That would be correct," Kanako agreed. Her brother didn't even bother chastising her. It was true, after all.

"Did she mention who told her this information?" Mutsumi asked thoughtfully.

"Nope. Ah figured Keitaro did until Shinobu set me straight on that," Mitsune answered.

Keitaro turned to the young chef who gave him an apologetic look. He sighed, shrugged, and then returned a forgiving nod. It really wasn't her fault. A bit of thoughtful silence followed as everyone nervously tried to process the situation.

Eventually, the resident slacker finally asked, "So it's all true then?"

The Urashima Heir took a moment to consider his response while recalling what his understanding of the non-disclosure statue. While the information was not revealed by him, he couldn't just read Mitsune into the entire decree without reasonable justification. There was really no point in closing the proverbial barn door once the farm animals had escaped, but he had to make sure Mitsune couldn't get into more trouble. After considering the legal implications and the avenues available to him, he made his decision.

"Without getting into specifics, yes…what you know is generally true. There really IS an Imperial Decree that issued a mandate for the Urashima family to create and run an exclusive Academy that trains slave girls. I run this facility as the sole Regent. The girls you see running around the inn wearing collars and yukatas with the Urashima crest on them are indeed slave girls and my property under Japanese law," the young man explained.

"Wow…that's just…incredible. Ah mean…ah thought y'all just liked doin' kinky stuff," the freelance writer said with an awkward grin.

Keitaro smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Well, it's a lifestyle choice that's hard to avoid given the nature of the school I'm supposed to run. Still, everything is consensual. Nobody here got coerced into anything they didn't want. So despite what Naru has led you to believe, I did NOT intend to enslave anyone here at the Hinata Inn," he said firmly. Around the room, there were acknowledging nods.

"Heh…outta everythin' she told me…ah was really hopin' THAT one was true," the fox girl said with a guilty smile, drawing laughs and knowing grins from most of the girls.

Keitaro chuckled. "Sorry Mitsune, it really isn't like that at all. I'm just not sure what else I can tell you without getting you into more trouble..."

"You mean, it can get worse?" The slacker said worriedly.

The young Regent nodded. "Maybe. I don't really know for sure. The Decree was written in a rather complicated manner with different penalties written in various places of the document for the same infraction. Depending on the level of the infraction, the punishment could get pretty severe. At the very least, you'll probably get detained and questioned to determine how far the secret has been spread. Have you spoken to anyone else about this?"

"Just Shinobu, and now you guys, nobody else," Mitsune replied.

"Well, at least it's contained," said the young landlord, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Yes, but Mitsune still faces significant punishment for actually knowing about the Decree without authorization," Kanako stated.

"But that's not fair! Ah didn't want anything to do with this! Why should ah be punished for somethin' Naru told me?" the freelance writer complained.

"It's just how the law works. The Imperial Government doesn't really care who said it, they will punish both the source and recipient of this information. Ignorance of the law offers no protection to those not authorized to know about the decree. It is extremely bad in your case since you are a journalist and they expect you to be inquisitive about such matters. And given your propensity to write articles pertaining to Japanese social subculture, the situation is pretty damning for you. Naru could theoretically argue that you prodded her for this information," the Goth girl said candidly.

Mitsune grumbled, remembering how she couldn't help but ask Naru question after question regarding the mysterious Academy that Keitaro was a part of. The former fiancée could certainly use that to build her defense. "Goddamn it, ah'm gonna kill that bitch," she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't get yourself into more trouble, Mitsune. It's not worth it," the young Regent said seriously.

"So what can ah do? Is there even somethin' ah CAN do?" The slacker pleaded.

"Maybe, but I need to talk to Granny Hina about it. Given her knowledge of the laws revolving around the decree, she might have an idea that may help you. Luckily you haven't spoken to anyone else about it so it's fairly contained. Normal protocol dictates that we try to work out an arrangement with the Imperial Archive in situations like this. The problem is that they already know about Naru's knowledge of the Academy and they're already accusing me of being the one who revealed the secret to her," the Urashima Heir said irritably.

"Really?" asked the shocked journalist.

Keitaro nodded. "They even have a signed and notarized statement from Naru. Even though it's obviously false, the Imperial Archive is taking her side of the story. Essentially I'm assumed guilty until I prove my innocence. I'm contesting it on multiple grounds, not the least of which being that it's rather hard to reveal secrets to a person I wasn't in speaking terms to begin with," he explained.

"We can also account for nearly every interaction my big brother has had in the past several months. One of us is with him almost all the time, not to mention Kaolla's tama-cameras all over the inn. In addition, it's hard to dispute his excellent standing with the Archive prior to this accusation," Kanako contributed.

At the mention of her tama-cameras, the little princess grinned sheepishly. She had been meaning to turn them off but kept getting distracted. Fortunately, her oversight would prove useful to her big brother.

"She hasn't even been home for a while. All the meals I've left her haven't been eaten. I stopped leaving her meals a couple of days ago," Shinobu added.

"Yeah, we're pretty much in agreement that this is all a setup. And from the looks of things it was probably something concocted by the country of Molmol," Keitaro said finally.

"Really? Su's hometown?" Mitsune asked.

"Yeah. They've been doing shady things for years. When Big Brother turned the Urashima Group around, he kinda mucked up the 'system' used by the old embezzling geezers that funneled money into the Kingdom of Molmol. They're all pretty ticked about it and we think they're going after him because of it," Kaolla explained.

"Wow. That's gonna be tough, then. Ain't your country gotta shitload o' money, Su? They'll probably have an army of lawyers defendin' 'em," the slacker pondered as she remembered her time back in the country of Molmol with the Hinata crew.

"See? That's the thing. They're not all that rich anymore. When Molmol had to go legit, they lost a lot of their bankroll payin' fines and stuff so it left them in pretty bad shape. And they were already pretty bitter with Big Brother to begin with when he claimed me," the princess said happily.

"Claimed you?" The freelance journalist asked inquisitively.

"Hehe, yeah. Slave girl, remember? There's a reason why I wear a collar. Most of it involves a rather dark point in my life that I never told anyone about. At least, I didn't before. But that all changed when I became big brother's property," the dark skinned girl explained.

"Sorry sugah, but ah don't really understand all that. Ah mean, ah understand what it means to be a slave and all, but not when ya mix in all this legal stuff," Kitsune said as she shook her head in ignorance.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain without starting from the beginning," Kaolla said awkwardly.

"You don't have to talk about it, little sister. We should probably talk to Granny Hina about all this first," Keitaro offered.

The precocious little scientist smiled and shrugged. "If you think so, big brother. But it doesn't really bug me anymore, to be honest. Kinda proud of it now, actually…"

"Can we at least talk about the Academy stuff around Mitsune now, Sempai?" the resident housekeeper asked.

"I'd rather not get you girls in trouble too, Shinobu," the young man warned.

Mutsumi shook her head. "I doubt it will be a problem, my Regent. I'm pretty certain that we can freely talk to Mitsune about what she already knows. We have already admitted that her knowledge of the situation is mostly accurate. Being unclear about things may cause more harm in the future, especially when the Archive proceeds with their investigation and begins questioning her. At the very least, you can use your standing in the Imperial Court to place Mitsune on 'house arrest'. If she's in your care, they won't move to prosecute her until they complete their inquiry process," she concluded.

Keitaro blinked at his Okinawan trainer a moment. She did have a point, but talking about the Academy openly with their resident slacker still made him somewhat uncomfortable. "Wouldn't that acknowledge that we know she violated the law? I'd probably have to turn her in for that. I was trying to keep her out of jail until we figure this all out," He said worriedly.

"It would be much worse for both of you if the Archive discovers her knowledge of the decree from Naru. Prompt action will only make your case stronger. Besides, we can protect her by keeping her in the Hinata Inn as it is considered the Urashima family seat. By law, you are given plenty of legal latitude here when it pertains to matters involving the Imperial Decree, so you can use that to your advantage. As long as they are assured that Mitsune is in an isolated environment, they should be satisfied. Despite the evidence they have, the Archive will be hard pressed to send law enforcement against you since this entire compound is now protected by the Imperial Housing Ministry," the Okinawan explained.

The young Regent thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Fair enough. Let me figure out how to do this properly. I'm also going to check the Annex records to see if there were any precedents on file. Something like this HAD to have happened before. Kanako, could you contact Granny Hina and let her know what's going on?"

"I shall contact her immediately, big brother," the Goth girl acknowledged.

"Mutsumi, do you think your family would have any input on this?" The young landlord asked as he continued to work things out in his head.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," the Okinawan trainer said happily. "I'll give mother a call and ask for her advice. I haven't spoken to her in a while, anyway."

Pleased with the knowledge that they at least had a plan in mind, the Urashima Heir nodded confidently at his slave girls. Haruka was right. They were a part of him now and he needed them involved in whatever he did.

Hoping to lighten the mood of the obviously worried fox girl, he winked at the gathered slave girls and said, "All right. Maybe we can work this out somehow. I'm heading to the records room in the Annex. The rest of you please keep Mitsune from getting into any more trouble."

"Hey!" she complained half-heartedly, hiding her own amused smirk despite the infectious giggling from the other girls.

The young man grinned, "I'm teasing Mitsune. I know this isn't your fault."

"Ah know, darlin'…ah know," the slacker said as she swayed over to the young man with grateful smile. Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "And in case ah forget to tell ya…thanks…for everything. Really. Dunno if you can really do anythin', but ah just want you to know ah appreciate it nonetheless," she said gratefully…punctuating her heartfelt words with a quick but meaningful peck on the surprised landlord's lips.

Keitaro blushed and hugged her back. "I'll do my best, Mitsune," he replied with a smile.

Reluctantly, the grateful journalist let the young man go…and then regarded him longingly as he wandered off toward the Annex. The slave girls laughed quietly as they watched her staring intently at the back of their beloved landlord as he disappeared from view.

Shinobu smiled. She knew that look. It was the same one she gave her Sempai whenever he wasn't looking. Perhaps it was time for a little retribution for the older girl's teasing in the past.

"So Mitsune, fallen in love yet? Or rather, falling in love again?" The young chef teased, much to the freelance writer's shock.

The collected girls laughed at Mitsune's sputtering, recalling the same words she teased them with so many years ago when Keitaro came back from a several month long trip to America.

The freelance writer blushed a bit then began to laugh as well. "All right, Shinobu. You got me. Good on you, girl," she told the grinning chef.

"Y'know, since she isn't shy about moving in on big brother while we're all watching, maybe we oughta slap her in irons before she gets any more ideas. That way, she can REALLY be in 'house arrest'," Kaolla hinted wickedly.

"Oh my! That would be certainly interesting, wouldn't it?" Mutsumi agreed playfully.

"I'm sure big brother has some manacles lying around the inn somewhere," Kanako supplied.

Mitsune laughed a bit. "Har har. Very funny. Y'all know that ah ain't really into it unless it's Keitaro doin' it to me, right?"

"Regent Urashima insinuated that we put her on a short leash. It would only be fitting to do so literally," Motoko suggested, intentionally ignoring the suddenly speechless fox girl.

"It just so happens that I have a leash handy up in my room," The Okinawan trainer offered helpfully, drawing chuckles from the younger girls.

"Yeah, yeah…Y'all are absolutely hysterical. Can we knock this off now?" The resident slacker complained half-heartedly. They were kidding, right?

"Perhaps it would make you feel better if we attached the leash to my brother's bed?" Kanako said with a straight face.

The rest the slave girls laughed openly at Mitsune's slack faced look. She was obviously struggling with her emotions as she debated the merits of the idea. Of course she would love to be chained to the young man's bed! It was one of the many dreams she had been having recently. But were they serious? The confused freelance writer regarded the Urashima sibling with frantic curiosity only to see her stare dispassionately back. There was just no way to read the girl.

Unsure what else to say, Mitsune sputtered, "You're fuckin' with me, right? Please tell me you're just fuckin' with me…"

When Kanako responded with a small but devious smile, the slave girls laughed even more.

* * *

><p>Hideo Yoshinaka, one of the Japanese Imperial Archive's leading historians, walked crookedly out of the luxurious suite afforded him by his hosts at the Molmolian Embassy.<p>

The stuffy old man had woken up from an alcohol induced stupor to find that he was alone in the rather large and gaudy bed. Gathering his wits, he slowly remembered being escorted to this room by a pair of attractive Molmolian girls before everything became fuzzy. Attractive AND accommodating, given the welcoming giggles and smiles they shared when his hands kept winding up in naughtier parts of their nubile bodies "accidentally" as they carried him along. The alcohol made him clumsy, and he couldn't help grabbing onto them when he tripped a few times during their comical trek to through Embassy's residential section. The young girls didn't even seem to mind. In fact, it looked like enjoyed it. All of the girls here did, actually. It was one of the reasons why he and his associates enjoyed partaking of Molmolian hospitality on a regular basis.

But where were his companions now? Fumbling around, he found no other bedfellows hiding in the lumps effected by haphazardly turned out sheets and duvets. A cursory look around the bed and furnishings also suggested that he was alone in the elegantly appointed room. Listening closely, he was unable to detect whether or not any sign of life could be heard from the bath. Yes, definitely alone, he concluded. It was an unfortunate situation that he felt needed to be rectified. Immediately, if not sooner! So despite his high level of intoxication, he willed himself off the bed and onto his feet. As the chemically compromised civil servant struggled to maintain his balance, he tried to remember what happened BEFORE he indulged himself with the contents of his host's liquor stock.

The worried Archivist had arrived at the Embassy the day before and immediately demanded to speak to the Ambassador. His pleas were quickly redirected to the standing Emissary on duty who just happened to be a rather stunning Molmolian princess. Dazzled by the beautiful woman who greeted him, he allowed himself to be escorted into one of the private offices to discretely discuss what had been troubling him. With use of soft words, expensive sake, and the help of two other young and eager dark skinned girls, the Molmolians managed to calm him down long enough to explain his dilemma.

He reported that the Urashima Heir, and only active Regent for the Imperial Academy of Exceptional Servants, was not behaving as he had anticipated when he attempted to corner the young man out of his prestigious position. Did the arrogant sod not realize that the word of the Archive was law? In the past, every other Regent was willing to make deals in order to retain their positions. The Archivist would have even considered letting the young man keep his post if he agreed to share the wealth! But unlike his predecessors who usually negotiated their way out of such situations with bribes or submitting to various concessions, the young man had the audacity to not only contest his interpretation of the law but also demanded to have his case heard in the Imperial Court. He even asked that it be presided over by the Emperor himself! Lunacy! The Emperor had better things to do than look into matters such as this. Sure, there was the small matter of an Imperial Decree and a school that had the Emperor's name on it, but wasn't it the Archive's responsibility to manage such things? They were the ones that made the laws the Regent had to follow, weren't they? Why couldn't the upstart buffoon just roll over and hand over control of the Academy to the Archive? Regents were merely middle men anyway. The Academy belonged to the Emperor, and it was only logical that a long standing government body manage it.

Unfortunately for the Yoshinaka, not only was the young Regent correct in his assertion to have the issue presided over by the Emperor, but he also had the resources to back up his claim. The Urashima Heir actually did have a complete copy of the decree, plus the amendments made by the Emperor's successors. He also had the backing of some very old and powerful families such as the Otohime of Okinawa, and the Aoyama of Kyoto. How in the world did such an unassuming young man gain so much power and influence yet remain virtually invisible to the general public?

To make matters worse, the sweeping changes the Urashima Heir made to his family's empire crippled the Archivist's ability to go after the young Regent politically and financially. Yoshinaka was just one cog in the corrupt machine that allowed an elite few to bask in the luxuries afforded by their previously unchecked graft and corruption. But because of the restructuring Keitaro effected within the Urashima Conglomerate, the foundation beneath the complicated network of crooked individuals hiding beneath the corporate camouflage of Japanese industry was completely torn apart. Nearly all the Archivists criminal associates were being investigated, jailed, or exiled. Everyone else refused his calls intending to 'keep their noses clean'. So in the end, the Molmolians were the only people he could turn to for help.

Frustrated, the Archivist decided to momentarily direct his focus away from the uncooperative Urashima Heir and divert his effort towards seeking female companionship. Luckily, he was the right place for it.

Whenever the Archivist and his compatriots met to discuss their illegal business, they gathered in one of several comfortable lounges in the residential section of the Embassy. The venue was luxurious, private, and secure. In addition, the Molmolians were exceptionally discrete. In return for hosting their criminal and often treasonous meetings, the foreigners were granted many boons such as preferential trade in SouthEast Asia, lucrative business deals, exemptions to tariffs, monopolies in various markets, and a portion of the cut from most of the corrupt activities. But the best part of the agreement in the minds of the crooked old men was the girls.

Much like his old conspirators, the Archivist loved this place because it was populated and staffed almost entirely by beautiful young girls. There were always so many of them scattered about the facility that you couldn't turn around without running into a gorgeous specimen of exotic foreign beauty. And not only did the girls seem genuinely happy to receive their lecherous attentions, but they were also exceptionally open minded when it came to various forms of physical relations.

Sadly, Hideo Yoshinaka had a vice that prevented him from partaking of the benefits of this discrete hideaway completely. He was greatly susceptible to the effects of alcohol. He loved his drink, and it loved him back…in spades. Very often, his excessive drinking would render him comatose before he could enjoy the company of whichever young Molmolian maiden he took a fancy to. But today would be different. He was actually awake, upright (so to speak), and was capable enough to act upon the randy emotions he was feeling. He just needed to find one of those lovely young girls that were scattered all over this place.

The unfortunate part about being drunk is that one's ability to make decisions is impaired. While a person would still rely on logic, they probably wouldn't leverage it quite as much as they should. Such was the case when the inebriated Archivist found a beautiful young girl sitting alone in a pleasantly decorated lounge located in the northwest corner of the residential section.

If the perverted old man wasn't so drunk, he might have noticed that the pretty young girl had much lighter skin and wasn't wearing the revealing garments that usually comprised traditional Molmolian dress. He would have also noticed the Tokyo University textbook she was reading and the general 'keep away' vibe she was radiating. Thus, when he greeted the young girl in the same direct and lecherous manner that the other Molmolian girls enjoyed, the resulting reaction he received was not what that he expected.

* * *

><p>Amalla and Council Leader were in an intense discussion with the Molmolian Royal Council when they were interrupted by one of the Embassy's security personnel.<p>

"Council Leader! There has been an incident in the residential section!" he reported urgently.

"An incident?" The princess asked, looking worriedly between the guard and the Elder Molmolian.

The older woman frowned and barked, "Quickly! Someone find Miss Narusegawa at once!"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

The local prefecture's chief inspector grumbled unhappily as he stepped out of his vehicle and walked toward the horde of officers already processing the crime scene.

It was supposed to be his night off. The senior law enforcement officer had managed to acquire tickets to a critical playoff game for his favorite baseball team against their division rivals so he left a couple of his assistance in charge of the station for the evening. Much to his dismay, he received an urgent phone call in the middle of a tense 6th inning from the Superintendent with instructions to head immediately to a crime scene at the Molmolian Embassy. The older officer couldn't believe his awful luck. Not only was he missing out on a game which cost him significant time and effort to obtain tickets for, but he would also have to spend the evening dealing with uncooperative foreigners to resolve a situation that could supposedly turn into an international incident. He already knew he was in for a lousy night, and couldn't help but wonder how much worse this night was going to end up.

The long time veteran hated this place. So many incidents were reported at this facility yet only a small fraction of the cases were ever closed. Despite the number of incidents that occurred here, both the Molmolians and visiting Japanese diplomats were quite happy to just let things get swept under the carpet. In almost every case, local law enforcement would receive word from their superiors to cease all investigations. It was as if the 'higher-ups' were intent on protecting the place. What was the point in investigating anything that happened here? The Embassy personnel managed to escape so many questionable dealings due to their diplomatic immunity, and for the most part the Japanese nationals interviewed would be tight lipped and refused to give statements without the presence of their solicitors. It didn't matter who was at fault, nobody was really talking. What the heck were these people hiding?

Shaking his head in frustration, the chief inspector approached one of his assistants who was having a rather animated discussion with one of the first patrolmen on the scene. Realizing that neither man noticed his arrival, he decided to listen in quietly. Perhaps it was a simple enough case that his juniors could take care of. The Superintendent tended to be overly cautions, after all.

"…then he got caught on the awning and he took pieces of it with him as he crashed into the bushes over there," the beat cop said pointing to a patch of shrubbery that had seen better days.

"So from that window…all the way to those bushes?" asked the assistant inspector incredulously as he pointed between two places that were significantly distant from each other.

The officer calmly nodded. "Yeah. From the spread of all the broken glass, it looks like he was thrown out of that window with a lot of force. While he was airborne, he got caught in one of those banners, and then it swung him around and into that tree. Anyway, if you follow the damage you pretty much see his trajectory."

The chief inspector looked back and forth, nodding to himself as he noted the victim's obvious flight path. How in the world could something like this happen? Perhaps the Superintendent actually had a point sending him here.

"So where's the victim?" the assistant asked grimly as he looked around for the telltale cloth usually draped over someone's remains.

"The medics rushed him to the hospital shortly after they got here and assessed his injuries. They were summoned by the owners of that Gallery over there when the victim literally crashed their party. He's currently in critical condition," the beat cop said nonchalantly.

"So he's alive?" the assistant inspector asked in surprise. This raised the eyebrows of the chief inspector as well.

"Yep. The banner stopped his momentum and the combined fabric in both banner and awning actually cushioned his fall. That's probably what saved his life, but didn't prevent him getting a lot of serious injuries."

"Did you get a chance to question him?"

"No. He was going in and out of consciousness when I got here. The medics were working real hard just to get him stable."

"Were you able to ID the victim?"

"Yeah. His identification says he's Hideo Yoshinaka of the Imperial Archive. We've put a call in to his office and talked to his assistant. She didn't even know he was here. Apparently, the old guy keeps things close to his chest and has a hard time sharing with others. The guy didn't even keep an appointment book. So his assistant couldn't tell us what he was doing here or who he met."

The older law enforcement official cursed in displeasure the moment the Imperial Archive was mentioned. So that's why he was called out here. It was standard procedure to notify the Chief Inspector immediately for cases that involved members of the Japanese government. It helped facilitate the acquisition of proper authorizations and warrants in order to expedite the investigation process. And since it also involved a foreign country, the need to get to the bottom of things quickly was doubly important. Unfortunately, being a case involving the Country of Molmol, things were not going to be easy. If only they had more to go on…

"Why not just ask someone in the Embassy?" The assistant inspector asked.

"We tried, but nobody's answering the door. We've buzzed the intercom several times but got nothing. If it wasn't an Embassy, we would have already stormed the place with probable cause. Since the top brass told us not to mess with the Molmolians without authorization, we don't have a way to make them come out of the building. And what's worse, our liaison at the Ministry of Foreign affairs doesn't even work there anymore. They said he got fired or something."

Unhappy with how the situation was developing, the chief inspector decided to finally make his presence known. "What about non-Embassy personnel? Do we have any witnesses out here on the street?" He asked assertively, startling the two other men who were oblivious to his presence up to that point.

The beat cop blinked for a moment, and then shrugged. "Kind of. The amount of noise the victim caused when he crashed through the window got the attention of the valets and gallery staff out on the street. They saw him flying through the air, but they didn't see what launched him. Everyone else was in the exhibit hall partying up a storm."

The senior law enforcement official perked. "So they don't know how it happened?"

"No, but they did mention seeing a Japanese girl peeking out of the broken window he flew out of…"

* * *

><p>Naru looked broodingly out of the tinted window of the suite she was hiding in. It looked like a war zone out there. There was glass everywhere, and it seemed that the police were constantly taking measurements and pictures of the scene. Several people were talking to various uniformed officers making animated gestures pointing between the Embassy and various spots along the street. She cursed. It was only a matter of time before the police would talk to someone who witnessed her staring dumbfounded out of the large hole in the building's glass.<p>

The former fiancée couldn't help herself. She reacted on instinct when she felt the man's hands on her. One minute she was quietly studying and minding her own business, then the next she was being touched in places that even Keitaro's hands had not been. Who was this man? And who did he think he was groping her like that while reeking of alcohol? What right did he have to act in such a familiar manner with her? Almost instantly, she went into a blinding range. All she could hear was the word "PERVERT" blaring through her mind. Her body, running on self-righteous auto-pilot, immediately went into action. Despite being caught by surprise, she oriented herself toward the offending drunkard and wailed on him with a furious 'Naru punch'.

Then it was suddenly different. She had been using her signature move against her former boyfriend for years, so her body was intimately attuned to how Keitaro coped with the force of her punch. Her former boyfriend's body would usually absorb the blow, and then take flight as it dissipated the energy of her attack. But this strange man's body actually yielded upon impact. Much to Naru's horror, she felt his bones break and his muscles tear before his body took flight. Instead of crashing through walls with comical ease, she watched the strange man's form crumple at the window, breaking even more bones as the glass buckled, until it finally burst through and flew out into the street.

The former fiancée slowly walked toward the hole in the glass window, her mind still reeling at the results of what she had done. It was almost as if she was seeing the effect of her violence for the very first time. This wasn't something that could be swept under the carpet anymore. She wasn't in the safety of the Hinata Inn, the person she punched wasn't as durable as Keitaro, and none of her friends were around to assure here that everything was going to be all right. The man she punched wasn't invulnerable, and she had to deal with the unsettling fact that this strange person may not be able to get up from her attack unscathed. For the first time in her life, Naru realized the deadly nature of her violent ways.

She stood at the hole in the glass dumbly, staring at crumpled figure below. As she watched a crowd form around the man's unmoving body, the new thought began to nag her mind. It brought her chills, and every moment that passed without visible movement from her assailant made her wonder if she actually did the unthinkable. Her body began to develop a nervous sweat, so she held her arms to her body in order to soothe her nerves. She knew she had to get away from the window, but she couldn't. She had to know. She didn't want to know, but she had to. She just stared intently, in an effort to discern even the slightest movement. She needed something…anything…that would confirm that she had not taken a life.

The sound of emergency vehicles arriving broke her out of her trance. She backed away from the window slowly, the blood leaving her face as she began to turn white in fear. Everyone down there was pointing up at her. She had to get away. When she finally heard police sirens, she finally turned and ran. There had to a place for her to hide. Unsure where to go, Naru ran aimlessly around the residential section until she finally happened upon an unlocked suite.

Unfortunately, the suite itself came with its own surprise. With various emotions warring for dominance, her need to divert her attention toward something less violent allowed her curiosity to take hold. Thus, she began to investigate the residential unit she was hiding in. At first glance it looked like a very luxurious hotel suite. The extravagant bed, luxurious furniture, well stocked bar, and exotic decorations made it very welcoming. But at closer inspection she noticed things that were not usually associated with the hospitality industry. At least, not the one she had been accustomed to. Much like her own suite, the walls were adorned with prints celebrating the beauty of the Molmolian female. However, the images depicted in this unit had girls showing significantly more skin and posing a lot more provocatively. There were also decorative jars full of condom packets and bottles of 'personal lubricant' placed in strategic locations around the room. The often cliché mirrored ceiling was also a giveaway. In fact, many of the walls in the suite were mirrors. The contents of the drawers were even more surprising. In one she found soft rope and a few leather whipping devices, and in another she found several adult toys, edible body powder, and erotic massage oils.

This wasn't someone's apartment. It was the room of a love hotel! Why in the world would a room like this exist in the embassy? Were there any more like it? What goes on at this part of the building?

Naru's first instinct was to leave the disgusting place and find another place to hide. But where would she go? Apparently, breaking through the glass put the embassy in some form of security lockdown. She tried to go back to her room only to discover that the exit to this wing was barred electronically. Even the elevator wasn't responding to her key card anymore. She had already made the loop around the rest of the wing and this was the only open door she could find. If only she didn't leave her cell phone in her room, she might have called Granny Hina for help. Unfortunately, she was now trapped in this questionable suite at the mercy of her Molmolian hosts.

"You've caused quite a mess, Miss Narusegawa," a voice called out, interrupting Naru's ponderings.

"Who's ther…Amalla?" asked the former fiancée cautiously.

The Molmolian princess stepped out of the shadows and into the light afforded by the window into the dark suite. "Correct. I've been sent to find you and discuss this…incident," she asked simply.

"It's not my fault!" Naru complained. "He grabbed me! I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I felt his perverted hands on me. I was scared! This strange man was grabbing my chest and sliding his hand into my skirt so I panicked. I smacked him hard and wound up sending him out the window."

Amalla nodded in comprehension. "Ah yes, the famous 'Naru Punch'. I recall you using this technique against Mister Urashima during my first visit at the Hinata Inn. Quite impressive. I thought that the damage you inflicted upon your old home was mostly due to the age of the structure. That you are able to cause such damage upon a structure built with modern building materials makes this feat even more remarkable."

"But it was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him so hard…"

"Surely, you're exaggerating. You already admitted to acting upon his unwanted advances. This was clearly self defense," the emissary stated flatly.

"R-Right. He was trying to molest me. He had it coming," Naru reasoned hesitantly.

"Exactly. So you chose to respond with deadly force," Amalla insinuated.

"D-Deadly?"

"A technique that leaves such devastation in its wake is almost certainly intended to eradicate someone."

"But I wasn't trying to kill him! I just wanted him to stop touching me!"

"Yes, and you were fearful for your life. So you killed him instead," concluded the Molmolian emissary with a nod.

"No! Oh my god, stop saying that! I never meant to hurt anyone!" Naru shrieked.

Amalla sighed and said, "Miss Narusegawa, while I have not studied Japanese law I am certain that the ability you just displayed would be classified as a deadly weapon. As such, its use is subject to certain levels of restriction including limiting it to life and death situations…"

"Deadly weapons? Are you kidding? It was just a punch! Motoko does even more destructive things with her sword!" Naru defended.

"Yes, but Miss Aoyama was not responsible for tonight's destruction here at the Embassy, not to mention the assault on Imperial Archivist Yoshinaka…"

"Wait….did you say…Archivist?" The former fiancée asked fearfully. This was getting worse and worse.

The dark skinned girl nodded. "Yes, the man you attacked is a member of the Imperial Government. This makes your actions even more damaging as it will surely involve an official inquiry…"

"What the hell was he doing here, then? You got Japanese government officials living here?" Naru exclaimed.

"Actually, he's a guest of the Embassy who is assisting us in some rather delicate political matters," Amalla evaded.

"And why did he grope me out of the blue?" The former fiancée prodded further.

"The Archivist has been in discussions with us for the past couple of days. Perhaps he was wandering around to clear his mind when he saw you. You are an attractive female, Miss Narusegawa. Surely you recognize that fact given your experience in the Hinata Inn with Mister Urashima," the princess cleverly reasoned. They needed Naru's cooperation for their plot to work. Perhaps feeding her ego would make her easier to manipulate.

Unfortunately for Amalla, Naru wasn't buying it. The former fiancée was clearly in full 'self preservation' mode. For the first time in her life, she actually stepped back and took stock of the situation. There were just too many things tonight that did not make sense.

"Oh please, don't patronize me! I've been around long enough to know how perverted men operate. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've pummeled someone on the train for groping me. This guy wasn't just trying to cop a feel, he was pretty damned deliberate! He knew what he was doing…and was expecting me to respond in kind. Almost like he was just saying 'hello'!" the former fiancée argued.

"Don't you think you are over analyzing this, Miss Narusegawa? Surely you can't assume to know exactly what goes on in the mind of a lustful man," Amalla contested.

"But you don't understand! He just held me and WAITED with this randy look in his face! Then when I tried to turn around, he let me go! That's not how a molester works. A real deviant would have kept me in his grip as he groped me so I wouldn't be able to fight back or get away. He was actually expecting me to do something other than clobber him," the former fiancée disputed.

"As I said, I believe you are over analyzing the situation. You presume that the Archivist had some grand reason to assault you. Men are simple individuals with simple needs. They don't need any reason to do what they do outside of following their instincts. You need not worry yourself over this man's possible motives other than him acting with impaired judgment due to being under the influence of alcohol," the dark skinned emissary concluded.

"But even then he shouldn't have….Wait a minute. I never said he was drunk! How did you know that?" Naru asked suspiciously as this new thought gave her pause. Something wasn't right here...

"You told me earlier, did you not?" Amalla backpedalled quickly. Mentally she cursed, forgetting that despite the former fiancé's delusions, she still had a very capable mind.

"No, I didn't. I never said that. So how could you have possibly known that? And how in the world did he get here anyway? I thought only residents could get to this place," Naru asked pointedly. She had recalled the strong scent of booze when the man 'greeted' her. It was a minor thought that her mind put on the backburner as she contemplated the gravity of her actions this evening. Right now, however, it was brought crashing into the forefront…and it wasn't alone.

"As I said, he is a guest of the embassy. So we have provided him accommodations in return for his assistance," the princess reasoned.

"Yeah, and you said he was working on something 'delicate and political'. So how is he going to do that when he's drunk? What kind of help is he giving you guys, anyway?" the former fiancée prodded further.

"I'm afraid I cannot share that information, Miss Narusegawa. In the interests of my nation's security, of course…"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever," Naru scoffed. "These 'accommodations' you guys are giving him…are they anything like this suite? There's more alcohol here than my best friend's room, and that says a LOT! Is that why he was drunk when he found me?"

"We try to be as hospitable and comfortable as possible…"

"Give me a break! Hospitable? To whom? Why in the world would you guys have an apartment like this here in this building? And it's not just the alcohol, but the other stuff as well! I looked around this room and found that there's enough sex toys here to put most love hotels to shame! What the heck are they all here for?" Naru cried.

Amalla hesitated responding, wondering what she could reveal without making the situation worse. Her effort would be wasted as it was promptly answered for her by a voice coming from the door of the suite.

"You are an adult, Miss Narusegawa. Surely you would know what such things are for…"

Both occupants gasped as they turned to find the Molmolian Council Leader standing at the doorway staring at them rather impatiently. From the looks of things, she had been there for a while.

"I-I am sorry, Council Leader…" Amalla started nervously, knowing the sort of trouble she was in but unsure where to begin apologizing.

"It matters not. We how now secured what we need. There is no reason to hide the truth from her any further," the older Molmolian arrogantly.

"So it's true? This place is really just a glorified love hotel?" Naru challenged.

"Not so much a love hotel as you Japanese call it, but more of a luxurious and accommodating meeting facility," the Council Leader acknowledged.

"A brothel by any other name is pretty much the same," the former fiancé scoffed. "I can't believe you have a place like this so close to where you have me staying!"

"Why are you so surprised that we have such facilities? Do you not understand how my country is affiliated with the Academy run by your young Landlord? I'm surprised you haven't figured this out. Our country actually sponsors many of the graduates that came from his fine institution. This being the case, would it really be all that surprising that our embassy would have such accommodations in order to put the skills of our…graduates…to good use?" The older woman asked mockingly.

A cold shiver went down Naru's spine as her mind began to put it all together. She had brushed aside many peculiarities about the Molmolians and their generosity in her quest to get revenge on Keitaro. In retrospect, now it all made perfect sense. Every occupant on this floor was a beautiful young Molmolian. Even Amalla had a room here. All of them wore the revealing traditional dress of their country, and were not very shy about exposing more skin on a whim. She was practically walking amongst glorified prostitutes and didn't know it!

"But it's…immoral!" Naru cried. "How can you do this to your girls?"

The Council Leader shrugged indifferently and said, "Tradition, for lack of a better word. We have been a part of the Imperial Academy of Exceptional Servants as a sponsoring affiliate for a very long time. For years we have been sending many of our princesses away to learn the arts of pleasure and grace. Yes, even the precocious little Princess Kaolla was sent there. In fact, we were responsible for her becoming a slave in the first place! How else do you think we came up with all this information that we shared with you? Did you really think that we would be allowed knowledge of your Emperor's exclusive institution if we were not a part of it?"

The former fiancée could only stare at the older woman in horror. A culture that sells it's own daughters into slavery? Did such a thing truly exist? "I-Is this true?" She asked Amalla disbelievingly.

The Royal Family's emissary merely nodded. "It's true. It is my heritage as a Princess of Molmol. The daughters of our Nobility are trained to become highly skilled slaves and then sold to the most powerful men in South East Asia in return for political and economic industrial favors. It has been this way for many years."

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you leave me in the dark like this?" The outraged girl asked.

"To mislead you, of course. We needed your cooperation in order to proceed with our plans against Regent Urashima. Carefully concealing this information put you in the correct mindset to be of use to us. Otherwise, you would have never supported our efforts to corner your precious landlord into a political scandal," the Council Leader said simply.

"You bitch! I would have helped you regardless! You didn't have to use me like this!" Naru snarled angrily.

The older woman sneered and said, "Really? Would you have been willing to help us after finding out about our traditions, our practices, and the Princess Heritage? Would you have been as driven to unseat the Regent Urashima knowing that we had been supporting his enterprise this entire time? Would you really be able to accept staying here knowing the true nature of the girls who share this facility with you?"

The former fiancée struggled with words. She couldn't argue that the Molmolians did have a point. Even now she was struggling just to be in the same room with them. "I-I would have…accepted…somehow," she stammered.

"Please don't kid yourself, Miss Narusegawa. I doubt your exceedingly conservative nature could have accepted it. You could barely manage to hide your displeasure over their attire as it is. Even now, your aversion to our presence is blatantly obvious! I can only wonder how you'll tolerate your fellow occupants now that you know their true purpose," the Council Leader said pointedly.

"Well, that won't be a problem 'cause I'm LEAVING!" Naru said defiantly. She couldn't stay here any longer. Despite her hatred for the Hinata Inn's landlord, at least he didn't manipulate her.

"If that is your wish. I'm sure your local law enforcement officers would love to get their hands on the individual who killed a prominent government official. In fact, they're still outside," the older woman needled.

"It was an accident!" the Tokyo University student defended. "He was trying to molest me!"

"Or so you say. Do you happen to have any witnesses who could corroborate your story? You were alone in that lounge the whole time."

"But it's true! He just came up to me and…Wait! How did you know I was alone?" Naru asked accusingly.

"Through our embassy's surveillance system, of course. It's sophisticated design allows to operate in very low light, plus has both heat and motion detection as well. That's how we knew you were hiding in this suite. We monitor every room in this building, including the residences in this facility," the Council Leader replied indifferently.

"WHAT? Are you nuts? Have you no respect for privacy? That's just sleazy and disgusting!"

"Given that all the girls here are or at least aspiring to be slaves, privacy is irrelevant. They neither have any concerns over modesty nor do they have any aversion to being watched. In fact, several of them even enjoy it. A few of them got together to run a small webcam service as hobby and earn a tidy sum on the side. We can only run our blackmail and extortion schemes so often," the Council Leader answered.

For her part, Amalla merely shrugged. It was true, after all.

Naru could barely believe what she was hearing. These people were rotten to the core. She couldn't believe their blasé attitude over their criminal acts. Did they really think they could get away with this? She had to get out of here. But what was she going to do about the police?

"Well, then I won't need witnesses since you have the entire event on video," Naru reasoned.

"That would probably help your case…if you had access to it…"

"What are you talking about? You just said…"

"It's true that we have your altercation with Archivist Yoshinaka on video, but that does not mean we are inclined to give it to you," the older woman said, smirking evilly.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Naru asked disbelievingly. Could they really be this despicable?

"While we hold a piece of evidence that may exonerate you, Miss Narusegawa, we are not in any obligation to hand it over to you. The problem you are currently in is of your own doing. Besides, any surveillance made within these walls is protected through our national security statutes and we can always claim diplomatic immunity if presented with a subpoena. I'm afraid you will have to deal with this problem on your own as soon as you leave these premises," the Council Leader remarked casually.

Naru could only growl at the Molmolians with clenched teeth. She really had no idea what to do at this point. While Amalla seemed to be slightly sympathetic, she probably wasn't going to be of any help. The Council Leader was clearly cornering her into making some form of deal, and she wasn't even being polite about it. There was really no other option but to see what they had in mind for her.

"So, what happens now? Are you going to hand me over to the police?" The former fiancée grumbled.

"We could certainly do that…if you refuse to cooperate with us," the older woman replied leadingly.

Seeing no other options at the moment, Naru had no choice but to comply. "Fine. What do you want from me?" She asked, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

The smile that formed on the Council Leader's face sent a chill down her spine.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58:

"The Archive is accusing me of WHAT?" Asked the rather surprised Regent of the Imperial Academy of Exceptional Servants.

"They're not FORMALLY accusing you of anything…yet. They just have a strong suspicion that you had something to do with what happened to Archivist Yoshinaka and are being rather noisy about it," replied the manager of the Hinata Café and part time confidential courier to the Urashima Family Head.

"Those are still very public and very damaging allegations! I didn't even know he got hurt in the first place!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"They don't know that. All they know is that you threatened the old man and now he's in the hospital under intensive care," Haruka explained as she lit another one of her cancer sticks.

"This is crazy! I told him I was going to bring up his involvement with the Academy's old crooked Regents in the Imperial Court! What did he think I was going to do? Put a hit out on him or something?" the young man said as he paced around private meeting area in the café.

"Pretty close. It seems he took your threat as an attempt to undermine the authority of the Imperial Archive which got the entire place in a panic. When he got hurt, it stirred up the other Archivists and they all got up in arms thinking they're going to be next. Now they're probably rallying around him to protect their most precious institution," Haruka replied mockingly.

"Even though he was trying to make it legally possible to undermine an Imperial Decree? Don't they realize what that fool was trying to accomplish? He wanted to transfer control of the Academy to a bunch of crooks! Crooks with a long history of dealing with a lot of OTHER crooks! That would have violated the decree in at least half a dozen different ways and establish a lot of really bad precedents. Essentially he was planning to do something a lot more harmful than just re-writing the law!" the Urashima Heir said incredulously.

"Yeah, but they're too dumb to see that. All they saw was a threat to their prestige and comfortable government positions. It's just their silly political games," Haruka remarked as she exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Since when did Archivists care about politics! They're supposed to be historians! The keepers of our nation's traditions and history!" the young man argued.

"Well, the truth is the Archive has gone from being a resource for the Japanese government into a place where greedy academic scholars entrench themselves into cushy jobs. It's now just a bunch of old men with entitlement issues making lots of noise and screwing up decisions made by the Diet. It hasn't been doing anything remotely 'historic' in years," the Tea House owner explained.

"And the Emperor is okay with this? I thought the Archive and the Imperial Court worked closely together," Keitaro wondered as he sat down at his usual spot in the meeting room.

"They used to. Now the Archive is pretty much its own institution and the Imperial Court keeps their records separately. The Cabinet keeps the Emperor rather busy with affairs of state so he's unable to keep track of his pet Ministry. It's rather sad, really." Haruka replied with a shrug.

"That *is* sad. So basically it's a bunch of influential and self-absorbed old men gone unchecked?"

"Pretty much," the tea shop owner replied before taking another drag.

"No wonder they went corrupt. It's like the criminals in the Urashima Group all over again! Does this mean I have to go after them like how Granny and I went after the corrupt men ruining our family name?" The young man sighed. Perhaps he would still become the person the Archive was fearful for after all.

"You could certainly do that, but it would take you a lot longer since it's a very old and established government body. They're not really all that corrupt, just bloody arrogant. Their egos aren't letting them see past their noses so they don't have any idea what's really going on around them. Reasoning with them will be difficult since they just see everyone else as being beneath them intellectually," the Café manager explained.

The young landlord snorted. "Heh. Sounds like some of the old and tenured professors at Tokyo University…"

"Exactly! Granny Hina has been dealing with them for years. She found that the best way to deal with those stuffed shirts is to show them that you're not only as smart as they are but also as powerful as they are. If not more so! The Imperial Archive is essentially filled with all sorts of academic bullies. They fold as soon as someone actually stands up to them and has the resources and knowledge to back it up. That's why they were disturbed when you didn't back down against Yoshinaka."

"All right. But I'm not entirely sure how to prove that I'm their intellectual peer. I'm only a Tokyo University graduate…"

"…with two degrees and several very prominent papers while working in the Archeology department," interrupted Haruka.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly scholarly," Keitaro explained.

"It is with the right references. And we know just the person to give you that," the Hinata Café owner said with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>Keitaro walked back to the Inn contemplating the idea Granny Hina suggested in dealing with the Imperial Archive. While it made sense, the young man could not help but feel certain things were being left to chance. It wasn't as though the reference was not a trustworthy individual, but he would have preferred using a method that did not rely so heavily on someone else.<p>

The Urashima Heir just felt more comfortable when he did things himself. The last thing he wanted was to impose on other people to take care of his needs. This was one of the primary reasons he avoided getting involved in any of the family businesses and struck out on his own. He refrained from touching his trust fund, and instead attempted to acquire a real education outside of his family's influence using the money he earned on his own. Becoming the landlord of the Hinata Inn conveniently fulfilled that part of that plan. Unfortunately, it also meant that his grandmother could also keep tabs on him.

Keitaro didn't like feeling indebted to Granny Hina for all her help throughout the years, especially her decision to make him her heir. It just didn't sit right. He tried to decline the position a couple of times in the past, but the Matriarch wouldn't hear of it. Whoever took her spot had to be capable, industrious, and above all…honorable. There were numerous individuals in the family who could have probably done the job well, but the crafty old fox felt that none of them were as trustworthy as her beloved grandson. The fact that Keitaro never took advantage of his enviable position and squander family assets and be like his lazy and self-absorbed cousins only cemented her resolve to name him the next head of the family. It wasn't that the young man was miserly; he just really didn't care for the crazy jet-set life the Urashima of his generation tended to lead. Sure, he had the education, resources, and the influence. But all that really mattered to him was his sister and the girls who lived under his care at his family's inn.

The Hinata Inn's landlord was taken by surprise when the lights around the exterior of the buildings began to flicker to life automatically. He was amazed how dark it had gotten! Sundown occurred so much later this time of the year and it made him realize that his discussion with Haruka took a lot longer than he had expected. Glancing at his watch, he figured that all the girls were probably in the hot springs socializing by now. Perhaps it would be a good time for him sneak into the kitchen and make himself some tea.

As he looked around the meticulously clean inn, the young landlord could not help but be impressed with the work of his resident housekeeper. Shinobu did a great job keeping the inn tidy despite the number of people constantly coming in and out of it. The kitchen and dining room remained immaculate even after hosting her usual amazing dinners for the rowdy residents of the inn and annex. It made him feel even better about his decision to make her his employee. Now her hard work would be well compensated while assuring she had the means to afford and finish her education.

Keitaro's tea was still steeping in the pot when he heard a female sounding "EEK!" behind him. Turning around, he was immediately stunned when he discovered his domestic servant standing at the junction between the dining and common room frozen in shock. She obviously came out of the hot springs recently as she was carrying her wash basket looking quite clean and refreshed.

That and the fact that other than the towel covering her hair, she was also quite naked.

"SHINOBU! Wh-wha…err…I mean…" the young man stammered as he quickly looked away.

"S-Sempai! Why are you…when did…" the frantically blushing girl stammered back. While she had immediately turned around, she didn't move from her spot. She was too stunned from being seen stark naked by her long time crush to do anything other than attempt to cover herself with the towel she had quickly pulled off her head. Unfortunately, the small, wet, terry cloth fabric didn't really cover much.

"I-I'm sorry, Shinobu. I didn't know you'd be…naked…I mean…" Keitaro babbled apologetically and then stopped. The young man nervously looked around to re-assure himself that he was indeed in the kitchen. Why WAS she walking around the inn like that? In the dining area of all places?

"It…it's okay…really! I…um…I just didn't think anyone would be here," the young chef explained awkwardly while trying to shield herself with her towel and keep her bath supplies in her basket at the same time.

"Really?" Keitaro asked in amazement. What in the world was going on?

"Y-Yeah. You see…your slave girls don't wear anything to and from the hot s-springs anymore. Since we all bathe together every day, I k-kind of got used to being around them like that. And since I'm p-pretty much alone here most of the time, I started d-doing it too…" the young girl stammered out. Her mind was still reeling at the fact that her long time crush had just seen her in her in all her glory. Despite being extremely embarrassed, she couldn't move from the spot she was in. Bolting away from her Sempai just seemed…inappropriate.

The young man gulped audibly and said, "Ummm…wow. All right."

Keitaro remembered that this inn was once a girls-only dorm, after all. Things like this probably happened a lot before he took ownership. Wouldn't have been anything unusual back then. Probably happened a lot with all the girls having conflicting school schedules. But why in the world was she still just standing there naked RIGHT NOW?

"I-I was actually on my way to my room. Everyone else went to their own rooms to change. I thought I was a-alone so I didn't bother bringing my clothes with m-me," the self-conscious girl said as she looked over her shoulder. When she noticed her Sempai politely trying looking away, she couldn't tell if she happy about this or not.

The young Regent coughed nervously. Realizing that he was failing miserably at keeping his gaze directed away from his indentured servant, he got up and said, "Umm…I see. Well, in that case I can go back to the Annex and…"

"NO!" The blushing chef exclaimed before she could catch herself. "I mean…stay…y-you don't have to leave…it's not your fault…"

"But…I don't want to intrude…you probably want your privacy and…"

"WAIT! Just…wait a minute…okay, Sempai?" Shinobu asked nervously.

Could she really do this? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it many times before. In fact, she often imagined how it would be if Keitaro "accidentally" witnessed her new "clothing-optional" habit. Had she not already been showing him a lot of her body with her skimpy outfits? Would this be any different than when she wore that bikini top and tiny, skin-tight shorts around him? She practically cooked dinner in a 'naked-apron' every night so there really wasn't much more left to his imagination at this point. Besides, he should be used to seeing naked girls given what she heard about the slave girl attire in the Annex. And while she wasn't as sexy as Motoko, or as shapely as Mutsumi, she knew her body was at least as physically appealing as Kaolla and Kanako.

After a brief moment of thought, Shinobu made up her mind. Taking a deep breath, she turned back toward her beloved Sempai and lowered her towel. She realized that her hair was probably a huge mess, but she didn't care. Keitaro was going to see her in all her naked glory, fresh from the bath, without makeup or anything. The real Shinobu. Nothing to show any more or less who she really was. After a brief shake of her head to clear her thoughts, and perhaps to straighten out her damp hair, she walked straight into the kitchen with both towel and basket held in her hands behind her back.

"S-Shinobu?" Keitaro asked, realizing nervously that his very naked domestic servant was standing in close proximity to him.

"Y-You don't have to leave, Sempai. This is your Inn and this is a public area. You've done nothing wrong. If anything, it's m-my fault for walking in here naked," said the furiously blushing chef. Her hands nervously tugged against the towel and basket, keeping them behind her back through pure resolve.

"But…you know…I want to give you your privacy," the young man explained.

"It's NOT supposed to be private here. You're entitled to be here just like anyone else, Sempai," Shinobu said firmly. Somehow, she found his nervousness encouraging. The longer she spoke to him, the easier it was getting.

"But still, you're like this because you didn't think anyone was here. So I'm intruding in a way," Keitaro argued while desperately keeping his eyes turned away. Unfortunately, his peripheral vision was giving him plenty enough to deal with.

"Yeah, but like I said…it's still a public area. That doesn't change just because I happened to forget my clothes in my room. Besides, you've already seen a lot of me from the clothes I've been wearing around the inn, right? I already told you it's okay to look at me, Sempai. Does it make any difference if I happen to be nude?" Shinobu asked with a shy smile.

The young girl didn't miss the few peeks her Sempai was taking out of the corner of his eyes. It gave her the same thrills as when he looked at her while she was dressed scantily around the house doing her chores. The feelings only encouraged her more.

"Well…it's not quite the same, Shinobu. I mean...you're very special to me and I'm TRYING very hard to be respectful here. You know our relationship isn't really…normal… so I don't want to overstep my boundaries or anything. I just want you to feel uncomfortable," Keitaro explained somewhat awkwardly.

It warmed the heart of the Urashima Heir's personal domestic servant seeing the man who essentially owned her trying desperately not to look even though she was blatantly displaying herself. It's not as though he wasn't entitled to it. Under the terms of her contract, he was well within his rights to make her do things such as this. It would have probably been uncomfortable for the young girl if he had outright ordered her to expose herself, but she would have endured the humiliation if only to make her Sempai happy. Thankfully, he had never abused his privileges with her.

However, that wasn't what she wanted right now. She would finally admit to herself that she wanted to be looked at. Mutsumi was right, she was an exhibitionist. It thrilled her when her Sempai looked at her, and was ecstatic when he stopped hiding it. His open leers actually made her feel beautiful, confident, and sexy. The idea that he was mentally undressing her made her tingle in the same delicious places that her erotic dreams did. It was time to redraw that line in the sand. This wasn't just for him, but for her as well.

"I'm glad you think so much of me, Sempai. You're special to me too, seriously. That's why I really, REALLY, like it when you look at me. I think the girls were right; I really am an…e-exhibitionist. I didn't realize it until just now but this is probably what I've wanting to do for you all along. If I didn't feel safe around you, I probably would have never done this. But you've been so wonderful and patient with me all this time that it just feels like I can do…well, *anything*…with you. There are still a lot of things I'm not ready for, but I think I'm okay with you seeing me like this. In fact, it makes me feel REALLY good about myself," the resident housekeeper explained.

Keitaro's eyes widened at this explanation and turned to see Shinobu's warm and welcoming smile. His adorable domestic servant was offering herself for visual display. Her eyes were filled with adoration and excitement. She really wanted this!

"Or maybe it's because I'm not pretty enough," the young girl said with a pout.

"No! Definitely not! I always thought you were a very attractive girl, Shinobu and…" stammered the young Regent. Instinctively, his eyes turned downward to scan the girl's nude form. Even though he had caught several accidental glimpses of her body before, it was like seeing her for the very first time. Being able to freely take in her entire nakedness all at once caused a furious blush to form on his cheeks and his heart began to race.

"You think so, Sempai?" She said with a grin. The young chef could almost feel her Sempai's gaze up and down her body. It was intoxicating. Caught up in the moment, she stuck her chest out and shifted her weight slightly into a modest yet sexy pose.

"Y-Yes, I do think so," Keitaro replied with a sincere smile. He could not help but appreciate how her young body had developed as she grew into adulthood. While not very shapely, she still had delightfully feminine curves, pert young breasts, and a lovely derriere. The young chef was quite the dish, so to speak.

"Good. Then you won't feel uncomfortable with me being like this around you?" she asked impishly. She almost laughed when her Sempai made a somewhat strained noise. This was kind of fun.

"No. Well, okay…maybe a little…" the young man said with a blush as he squirmed slightly in his seat.

Shinobu blushed furiously all the way down her chest when she realized what he meant. Yet even though she was embarrassed, she was thrilled that she could affect her long time crush in such a manner. It only solidified her resolve to make this a common occurrence. Once she recomposed herself, she merely stared at her beloved landlord mischievously as he regarded her while in slight discomfort. Unable to help herself, she began to giggle at his predicament.

"I'm sorry, Sempai. Okay, maybe not THAT sorry," she giggled. This felt wonderful! Why had she not done this sooner?

"Yeah, I'm realizing that. Maybe I shouldn't have been so nice to you after all," Keitaro said with a smirk. Still, it was a small price to pay for such a nice reward.

After her mirth settled down, the naked chef set her towel and basket down at the table and asked, "Then is it okay if I join you for tea?"

"Of course!" the young Regent said encouragingly, gesturing to the seat next to him.

Unfortunately, Shinobu had other plans. After pouring herself a cup of tea, she went up to the counter and sat on one of the barstools so that Keitaro's view of her body would remain unobstructed. Then, smiling at him wickedly, she crossed her legs.

Keitaro barely held onto his tea cup.

* * *

><p>"Come now, Miss Naru. There is much to do. We cannot alter our busy schedule on account of your shyness," Amalla remarked as she coaxed Naru out of her assigned apartment.<p>

"I can't believe you people are making me do this," the former fiancée grumbled as she stepped outside.

"These instructions came straight from the Council Leader. You must follow her instructions per the terms of your agreement to be protected by the Country of Molmol under political asylum. We are not forcing you to do anything you had not agreed to," the princess said tiredly.

"But I'm practically naked! How can you make me wear this?" Naru complained as she looked down upon her barely covered form.

The former fiancée was wearing a more revealing version of Molmol's traditional female garments. While it still covered all the necessary parts of her modesty, it still showed a significant amount of skin. Essentially, the dress comprised of several long swaths of fabric held together by ribbons and chains. A pair of crisscrossed fabric along the wearer's chest made up the revealing top, and an elaborate belt that held up a pair of short, ornately patterned fabrics held together by chains that came around the hips acted as the skirt. Amazingly, the outfit was quite durable despite its delicate appearance and gave adequate support where it was needed. This was quite advantageous, as the outfit was designed to be worn without traditional western underwear.

"You are hardly naked, Miss Naru. This is the uniform normally worn by our Embassy's hospitality staff. As you are going to be representing the Country of Molmol during this function, you are required to dress the part while serving refreshments. Be thankful that we are even allowing you this. We could have made you dress similar to the entertainment staff," Amalla said deviously.

"No, this outfit is fine," Naru replied as she glared at the Molmolian Emissary. She had a good idea what sort of entertainment her hosts were providing this evening and wasn't about to wear whatever they were expected to.

"Excellent. Then let's get going. I need to introduce you to the catering service and inform them that you are not part of the special compensation," the princess said as she walked toward the elevators that accessed the residential section.

"Special compensation?" Naru asked worriedly.

Amalla nodded. "Yes, our refreshments are provided by an excellent catering service with whom we have a long standing relationship with. In addition to their already reasonable fee, we allow them to spend intimate time with whoever they choose from the hospitality staff once the event is over."

This made the Molmol's newest political refugee stop in her tracks. "WHAT? I didn't agree to anything like that!" she complained.

"Of course not. We already have several volunteers from hospitality and entertainment staff who are quite willing to act as compensation. This serves to motivate the catering company into continuing to provide us quality products and as a means for our girls to satisfy their sexual urges with partners who aren't female," the princess explained off-handedly.

"Wait…NOT…FEMALE?" Naru asked in confusion.

"Tell me, Miss Naru. Do you recall how many males you met while visiting our country the last time you were there?"

"Well, there were a few of them at the palace. But for the most part, nearly everyone we met was female," she said thoughtfully while keeping pace with the Molmolian emissary.

"There is a good reason for that. Our country's population is dwindling due a genetic defect that causes our nation's women to give birth to mostly females. The few males born are usually frail and not in the best of health. Thus, the ratio of healthy males to females is atrociously low. The Molmol Royal Family managed to bear healthy males using significant financial resources in order to retain our bloodline, but our general population is not as fortunate. All over our country many harems formed around the remaining healthy males, but there just aren't enough of them. So the women of our society who are between puberty and their sexual primes have to either turn to each other, or hope to attract a foreign male."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Quite so. Luckily, there is a healthy population of bisexual girls in our country and most females are open, if not curious, with the idea of being with a woman. Unfortunately, it still doesn't compare to being with a man. Outside of our technology, beautiful young women are our country's most prominent resource. Is it any surprise that most of our 'enterprises' revolve around them? It is the reason why we joined the Imperial Academy, after all."

"I…I just…it's just hard to believe…so many girls…and they enjoy sex?" Naru asked in disbelief.

Amalla nodded. "Why would they not? It is a pleasurable activity that they are mostly deprived from experiencing back in Molmol. Most of the young girls here specifically joined the embassy staff in order to have opportunities such as this. We have to rotate through the dozens of applicants monthly in order to meet the demand."

"But…that's just…WRONG!"

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying intimacy, Miss Naru. You should try it sometime," the princess remarked casually.

"I told you. I don't want to be part of your…compensation," the former fiancée said with her teeth clenched.

"Neither do we. Despite your attractiveness, you are prudish and unpleasant. Whichever caterer picked you would probably have a lousy time and never entertain offers to cook for our functions ever again. While we Molmolians may have been involved in questionable acts, we would never put our name behind a low quality product. We have standards, after all," Amalla said indifferently.

"WHAT?" Naru said aghast. Did she just get insulted?

"Molmolian girls are the stuff of male fantasies, Miss Naru. I'm afraid you don't really fit the bill," the Emissary said with a shrug.

"I-I'll have you know that MANY boys fantasized about me in school!" The Tokyo University student argued. Just because she didn't want to be sexually exploited, that didn't mean they could disparage her like this!

"Young boys will fantasize about ANYTHING," Amalla said dismissively. "They are visually stimulated by lingerie ads, casual glimpses of female undergarments, and poorly drawn ecchi manga. The trick is to be BETTER than their fantasy. Tell me, how many men have you had sex with?"

"N-None. I'm a v-virgin," Naru replied.

The princess laughed. "A virgin? At your age, no less? How could you possibly think you have the skills to please a man?"

"I'm sure any man would have great pleasure in taking my virginity," the former fiancée declared confidently.

"I see. So your idea of male fantasy is awkward sex with a girl who has no idea what she's doing. The bumbling virgin thing only works between two people who REALLY care about each other. Nobody fantasizes about that except for fans of cliché shoujo manga. I'm afraid it takes more than virginity to please a man, Miss Naru," Amalla said humorously.

"I'm sure I could please a man with my m-mouth too…"

"Right. You have enough trouble letting a man touch you, let alone YOU touching their manhood. I can already tell how the thought makes you cringe. And even if a man was aroused enough to let you attempt it, do you really think you could handle the salty taste of a man's cock on your tongue? Could you even get more than an inch of it in your mouth without gagging? You would probably vomit if you tried. Wouldn't that be a pleasant little memory for him? There is a LOT more to oral sex than merely watching your teeth, you know. Do us both a favor and don't delude yourself into thinking you have skills in areas you have no experience in," the Emissary said mockingly.

"But…but I know I can…" Naru stammered.

"Please don't embarrass yourself any more than you already have, Miss Naru. The Kingdom of Molmol recognizes your attractive physique which is why you have been assigned to the hospitality staff. Your job will be to serve food, drinks, and look pretty. We require nothing more from you other than being a pretty little centerpiece for our refreshments. We will not make you perform any sex acts with anyone because quite frankly we know you're not good at it. We don't want to embarrass ourselves to our associates. Besides, I doubt anyone will even try to proposition you since you are an unfamiliar face, you are not Molmolian, and you are not even wearing a braid," Amalla explained in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Braid?" the former fiancée asked in confusion.

"You will not be wearing one. Ever. That is all you need to know…"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59:

Motoko sat patiently as her Mistress evaluated her most recent attempt at the slave braid. It was a time consuming process that took most of the evening even with Kaolla's assistance. After a few mistakes, she finally managed to create a braid located exactly at the correct spot and was tight enough to be decorated with the Academy's unique set of hair beads. She hoped that her interpretation of the pattern was correct.

"This is very good, Motoko. I'm happy with your work. You now wear something that distinguishes a slave from the Imperial Academy from everyone else," Mutsumi complimented.

"T-Thank you Mistress," the sword maiden replied in relief. She really didn't want to redo the braid again.

"So can she wear it all the time, now?" Kaolla asked impishly.

Mutsumi nodded. "Of course, she can. Even though she still has a few months left for her training, she has earned the privilege of wearing the braid. She still has to wear the pearl and jade beads, though. No black ones at all," she advised.

"Yay! Now you can show big brother your 'fuck-me-braid, Motoko! Won't that be fun?" the princess asked excitedly.

"As much as I look forward to showing this to him, Kaolla, I doubt he will ravish me on sight the moment he sees it. You all have worn a braid around him yet I rarely hear of him spontaneously taking his pleasure from anyone outside of the First girl," the sword maiden sighed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. While it's true that Kanako seems to get the most of our Regent's attention, he has actually used all of us spontaneously a several times already. This is on top of the regular 'evaluations' he seems to put everyone through plus whoever ends up sharing his bed during the 'evening service' rotation," mused the Okinawan trainer.

"Hehe…yeah. I guess we do keep big brother kinda busy," Kaolla announced after a bit of thought. The look of clarity in Motoko's eyes suggested that she realized this as well.

"You are right. Perhaps that was a bit selfish of me," heir of the Shinmei-Ryu agreed.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting intimacy with our beloved Regent, Motoko. That is how it should be. The old Regents were not as pleasant or as attractive as he but we still had to pass their evaluations. You are fortunate to be a student of the Academy under Keitaro's regime," Mutsumi stated patiently.

"Yeah. I wasn't too fond of being with different men all the time. The other girls didn't mind too much 'cause it was what they were there for in the first place. Some of them preferred it that way, actually. But that place made me avoid men in general until I met big brother," Kaolla admitted.

"Your perseverance through it all still amazes me, Kaolla. I keep forgetting that a slave girl's life isn't always as pleasant as this. I cannot even begin to imagine what it would be like to be with another man," Motoko confessed.

"Just had to do what I had to do, I guess," the dark skinned girl said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Kaolla. I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories for you," the turtle girl apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm over it, thanks to Keitaro. It's kinda why I've been so horny for him all the time. I'm trying to make up for lost time, y'know?" The princess admitted sheepishly.

"I think we're all trying to do that in our own way. I know I felt bad for teasing our beloved Regent terribly when he was still dating Naru. I didn't realize that she wasn't giving him any form of sexual relief! Now, even though I allow him full access to my heart and body, it still doesn't feel quite enough. I guess that's why I've tried to make the most of every opportunity and give him my best," the Okinawan said happily.

"Hehehe. Yeah, you were a real 'cock-tease' back then, Mutsumi. I figured you were doing a lot of it on purpose," Kaolla said laughingly.

"Indeed. I constantly blamed Regent Urashima but it was you putting yourself in those scandalous predicaments all along," Motoko said with a smirk.

"I know. I was so awful, wasn't I? Of course now I'm getting my just desserts. I want him all the time but despite how much time I spend with him it seems like it's never enough. And to top it off, it seems that the Hinata Inn has a brand new 'cock-tease' anyway," Mutsumi laughed.

"Oh?" Kaolla and Motoko asked as they looked at each other curiously.

The Okinawan smiled wickedly and said, "On our way back to the Annex, the First girl and I encountered an interesting scene in the dining room…"

* * *

><p>By the time Kanako recovered from her 2nd forced orgasm, she had concluded that mentally tormenting her big brother may not have been the best idea.<p>

Earlier in the evening, the First girl and the Academy's primary Instructor were headed to the Annex when they overheard a rather animated conversation between the Hinata Inn's resident housekeeper and their beloved Regent. When they looked into the dining room to see what was going on, it took all their training not to gasp in shock upon seeing Keitaro happily having tea while chatting with a very naked Shinobu. Despite being completely bare, the young girl was sitting comfortably on a tall stool at the kitchen counter sipping her tea giggling at her Sempai's antics. Clearly the two had been having a very pleasant teasing exchange which had the young girl giggling madly despite her rather prominent blush. The familiarity between the two felt so natural that the slave girls almost discounted the young chef's lack of clothing. After all, Keitaro chatting happily with a naked girl was not an unusual occurrence in the Annex.

Having gotten over their initial shock, the two slave girls smirked knowingly at each other and then entered the dining room to join the chatting pair. Caught by surprise, both Shinobu and Keitaro guiltily stammered out greetings and were attempting to explain the rather strange circumstance they were in when they were promptly cut off by Kanako. The Goth girl purposely diverted the discussion toward administration matters dealing with the Inn and purposely ignoring Shinobu's choice of attire in order to keep her brother off balance. Seeing the tact the First girl was taking, Mutsumi followed up with compliments over Shinobu's diligence in keeping the inn pristine and praised the Regent's decision to acquire the young girl's services as a full time domestic servant. The previously chatting pair could only stare like deer caught in incoming headlights and produce mono-syllabic replies as the two slave girls proceeded to prod them constantly about relatively inconsequential matters.

The devious slaves were laughing internally as they watched the discomfort they were subjecting Shinobu and Keitaro to as the pair was nervously waiting for the other shoe to drop. Unfortunately, neither Kanako nor Mutsumi gave the pair any such form of closure. The awkwardness went on until finally both slave girls theatrically announced they had other tasks to perform and bid farewell to the fidgeting landlord and housekeeper. When the two slave girls departed without ever acknowledging the scene they walked into, the look on their victim's faces were priceless. It was a testament to their excellent training that they withheld their chortles until after they were well out of earshot of their landlord.

When the young man finally returned to the Annex later that evening, Kanako skillfully eluded any conversation topics that would bring up what had occurred in the annex. Keitaro found it maddening. He really wanted to know how his sister felt about it, but it seemed she was purposely making sure he couldn't ask. It was driving him absolutely crazy. Mutsumi was not any better as she appeared to be oblivious to whatever was bothering the young Regent. Later that night when the First girl entered the Headmaster's bedroom for her turn in the 'evening service' rotation, Keitaro finally had enough and asked her outright if she was upset about the incident. When the Goth girl feigned ignorance, it was the last straw. The young man finally realized he was being toyed with and decided to take revenge upon his conniving little sister.

The younger Urashima knew the jig was up when Keitaro wheeled in a special ottoman he designed a while back. It was low, heavy, and had eyebolts on the legs and other strategic places. Unceremoniously, the First girl found herself pushed face down upon the device as her brother began to attach cuffs to her wrists and thighs. Diligently, he secured her wrist cuffs to the front legs, and then thigh cuffs to the back legs keeping her fanny nice and open. A pair of straps fastened from beneath went over and across her back to the other side securing her in place. Next, a leather covered ring attached to a harness went into the helpless First girl's mouth and was secured around her head with some very tight straps. Finally, an adjustable strap was secured between a D-ring on one of the back straps and led to a similar ring on the back of the head harness forcing Kanako to keep her head up and her mouth available for use.

The Goth girl could only groan helplessly as Keitaro left her restrained to do bit of reading before bed. The leather straps creaked constantly as she grunted and writhed trying to free herself. Much to her embarrassment, a sloppy dribble of saliva dribbled out of her open mouth due to her efforts. Adding to her humiliation, the young Regent nonchalantly rested his feet on the small of her back as he reclined on his chair. He was using her as furniture! Outraged, the restrained girl expressed great displeasure at being used as footstool by whining pitifully and writhing impotently against her bondage. This went on for several minutes while the young man continued to read, oblivious to her complaints. Eventually, Kanako's struggling died down as she accepted her situation and waited patiently for what fate awaited her.

Eventually she felt a very firm slap on her bottom and saw her big brother finally paying attention to her again. She whined pitifully to the extent the ring in her mouth allowed. Her eyes widened in anticipation when she saw him finally unzip his pants and pull out his semi-erect cock. She groaned helplessly as he firmly slapped her harnessed cheeks with his manhood before sliding it into her helpless mouth. Taking himself in his fingers, he rolled his cock around her wide open mouth purposely. Kanako realized that he wasn't doing it to get pleasure from her orally; he merely wanted to get his cock wet. Instantly, she began working her wet tongue around his slowly hardening member to get it as lubricated as possible. He was most likely going to shove this thing in her OTHER holes, and it would be in her best interest to get it as wet as possible.

Once he was sufficiently hard, the aroused Regent moved behind the immobile slave girl. Sure enough, Kanako felt him rest his manhood in between her ass cheeks. She knew what was coming next, and realized that she didn't manage to get him nearly as wet as she wanted. With her mouth held wide open, it was going to be impossible for her to beg him for mercy. She could only whine pleadingly until the inevitable happened. When she suddenly felt him remove his cock, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for him to use her.

Her eyes opened in shock when she felt it. It was warm, wet, and slippery. Lubricant! He was taking pity on her! She sighed thankfully as she felt him work the slick substance all over her pussy and bottom. Her gratitude was short lived when she felt something hard rub against her puckered hole. Between her instincts and training, the Goth girl immediately relaxed her sphincter muscles as the object pushed itself into now moistened hole. She steadied her breathing to relax herself as the object got wider and wider the more it pressed in. Mercifully, it reached its peak width and the object tapered quickly once more. Once she felt the flat end of the plug, she gave her bottom muscles a few experimental clenches. The plug was firmly in place, feeling both intrusive and unyielding.

Before she could catch her breath, she felt another intruder begin to invade her pussy. This time, she had become familiar enough with her big brother's body that she knew it was his cock. Despite being well lubricated, she still felt significant discomfort when he sheathed himself into her in one determined stroke. A few strokes managed to spread her wetness throughout his long shaft until he finally pushed in as deep as he could. Kanako could only pant helplessly as she felt so completely full. She gripped the legs of the ottoman as he begun to pump in and out of her with increasing force. When she finally felt his hands on her shoulders to offset his powerful thrusts, she knew she was in for a rough ride.

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour later when Keitaro finally ceased torturing his sister. The session had been rather cathartic as it allowed him to release some pent up frustration in regards to the Archive and let him finally get his rocks off over Shinobu's exhibitionism. Even Kanako seemed to enjoy it as her wetness had dripped down her thighs and onto the leather padding of the ottoman. Her breathing had finally slowed down and her muscles began to relax despite her strict bondage. After drinking in the sight of her helplessly bound, ring gagged, and butt plugged form for a few minutes, the young man finally crawled around in front of her and looked straight into her cloudy submissive eyes.<p>

"Okay, now that I have your attention. I want you to listen closely or else next time I'm NOT using lube. Do you understand?" Ketiaro asked.

The slave girl nodded weakly. "Yeh hir," the slave girl replied despite her speech being hindered by the gag that held her mouth open.

"Were you and Mutsumi intentionally messing with Shinobu and I yesterday when you walked into the dining room and found her talking to me NAKED?" he prodded.

"Yeh hir", Kanako affirmatively replied. There was a slight twinkle of amusement in her eye despite her look of defeat.

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "Who's idea was it to tease us like that? You or her?" He asked.

"Woah o' ush," she replied as the corners of her mouth twitching upward slightly. The Goth girl was tempted to own up to all of it, but it wouldn't have been fair to Mutsumi.

The young man chuckled. "Figures. The two of you seem to be of like mind when it comes to teasing people. Okay, Shinobu admitted that she is an exhibitionist and she likes exposing herself to me. I told her I'm okay with it, so this probably won't be the last time it happens. Will you or any of the girls have a problem with this?" he asked.

Kanako stifled a chuckle and shook her head. "Ngo hir", she said. In their eyes, Shinobu was already one of the girls. The question was pointless. They've been trying to get her to admit to her fetish for weeks now.

"Mutsumi will get hers tomorrow. She might not even be able to teach afterwards. You're not allowed to warn her," the young regent said with a smirk.

"Heheh", the Goth girl chuckled despite the ring gag still lodged in her mouth. She could only imagine what trouble the Okinawan was going to be in. If it was anything like what she has just been subjected to…

"Do you still love me even though I torture you like this?" Keitaro asked, smiling as he stroked his sister's cheek gently through her head restraints.

"Heh…corh ah hoo, hig groher," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She really DID enjoy it when her Big Brother was rough. Although perhaps not as much as Motoko.

The young Regent could only laugh. "Right. I forgot you have a pretty good masochistic streak. I suppose I should untie you now, though…" he said with a chuckle.

Kanako immediately shook her head, much to her big brother's surprise. "Nguh uh…ngoh yeh," the immobilized slave girl replied, smiling despite her oral restraints.

"Seriously? You're insatiable! What else could I possibly do to you at this point?" the young landlord said, shaking his head.

"You hangeh cuw ih why wouwh yeh," she said rather naughtily despite her gag. She looked up at him teasingly with her helpless mouth held invitingly open. While she didn't crave giving fellatio as much as her little sister, she still enjoyed her big brother's unique taste. Especially if it was mixed with hers.

"And what could you possibly do if I did? You can't swallow anything right now. It would probably just dribble out of your mouth and down your chin," Keitaro chuckled.

"Uh huh, uh huh! Nnnnnnnnnggh…heh heh," the restrained girl nodded enthusiastically, looking up at him dreamily while licking the ring in her mouth. She didn't miss her big brother's half-erect cock twitch at her suggestions. Just a little nudge and it was probably going to end up down her throat.

"Good god, and you girls call ME a pervert," the young man exclaimed laughingly.

"Uh uh…I juh a hlayh gurh. HOU are herverh..hehehwMMFFF! Mmmpph!" Kanako managed to get out before her big brother finally complied rather forcefully, yet still much to her enjoyment.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60:

Even though there was an overall sense of paranoia among the members of the Emperor's most prized historic institution, the Imperial Archive, they were still very much divided when it came to their opinions of one Keitaro Urashima.

The loudest faction was in favor of getting the Imperial Government to divest the man of his assets for fear of his reckless dismantling of the pillars that held up Japanese industry. They contended that a man with his power and influence needed to be dealt with immediately before he focused his efforts on government agencies. Some even argued that he probably already started doing so with the incident that happened with Archivist Yoshinaka. Many felt that this was empirical evidence that the Urashima Heir had some grand plan currently in motion to dismantle their beloved institution and return it to the control of the Imperial Court. This could not be allowed to happen. Sadly, the Archivists more interested in retaining their institution's prestige and independence and less concerned about leaving the Imperial Academy's lone Regent unchecked.

The other group against the Urashima heir was more focused on the young man's disrespect of their beloved institution. The law was supposed to be applied the way THEY interpreted it, not anyone else's. This was the way it had been done for centuries ever since the institution was founded centuries ago by the Emperor's ancestors. And now some young upstart from an old family was daring to contest their wisdom? He dared to challenge their combined intellect and experience? He questioned THEIR word? It was an insult to the worst degree. The impudent young man would be put in his place.

The rest couldn't decide whether to commend or condemn the man. In the past, the Urashima family had been the greatest supporters of the Archive and had achieved great feats in order to preserve Japanese history and culture. In fact, the Urashima was one of the last old families that still respected the old traditions and were highly regarded by the Japanese Historical Society. As such, their input in matters of historical significance was highly valued. It was really hard to believe the Heir to the Urashima family would stoop to the acts he was accused of and dishonor his family like this. So the few remaining undecided Archivists were just content to do what they had to in order to retain the status quo. It was a comfy job that required little effort on their part. They would much rather side with the majority to move things quickly in order re-establish the peace once more.

Still, what concerned the Imperial Archive the most was that shots were being blatantly delivered by the Urashima family across their bow. Not only did one of their own allegedly suffer under the hands of the Heir, but now they were under obligation to gather at the palace and have an audience with the Emperor and his Imperial Court because of his disagreement with Archivist Yoshinaka. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen to their beloved institution!

Protocol demanded that the Archive had to be present in order to confirm the interpretation of the law. Unfortunately, the Archive had not had an audience with the Emperor in decades, much less appeared in the Imperial Court. They simply weren't ready to present anything, much less make a formal recommendation. To make matters worse, Archivist Yoshinaka never requested a council session on the issue regarding the Urashima Heir. Surely they trusted his judgment that the young man had overstepped his bounds, but the details surrounding the case had never been discussed with anyone. They had to get all their 'ducks in a row' before they appeared before the Emperor or else the institution would suffer much embarrassment and dishonor.

This issue prompted a full gathering of all members of the Imperial Archive, a first in many years. Unsurprisingly, a lot of the attendees didn't even know each other. Outside of the general staff administrative staff, none of the Archivists really paid much attention to each other unless they had to. Even though assistants were mainly subjected to menial busywork and fed only a few morsels of information at any given time, they still had a much better idea of what was going on around the institution than the Archivists did. It was a sad reality in a place where one's day was usually spent with their noses deep in an old book, scroll, or manuscript.

Since they hardly knew each other, the Archivists began acting like the crotchety old men they were and started scrutinizing anyone they were unfamiliar with. They pointed fingers, hurled accusations, questioned credentials, and dissected each other trying to determine if the other party really WAS appointed by the Emperor. When matters were taken to the administrative office for verification, they were horrified to discover that their own employment files were next to useless. Most of the Archive's unclassified records were in shambles and completely unusable. There were just too many materials to keep and everything just ended up getting stored haphazardly because nobody could agree on a filing system. It suddenly became uncomfortably clear why it took forever to verify anything. There was hardly any references to what was in storage. It was madness! Were they not supposed to be keepers of history? How embarrassing would it be if word got out that they couldn't even manage to keep their own records straight? The revelation of their inherent incompetence had a sobering effect that caused rumbling of dissent among the gathered.

But what REALLY set the Imperial Archive on its ear was the appearance of a new individual who was not only appointed by the Emperor himself, but also kept his own records with him. He was supposed to hold a high rank in the Institution, yet nobody had ever heard of him before. Until now.

* * *

><p>The junior staffer in charge of reception area frowned as he approached a rather scraggly man who was rudely smoking in the lobby of the Archive despite the clearly posted 'no smoking' signs. "Excuse me sir? What is your name again?" he called out.<p>

The older gentleman adjusted his glasses and replied happily, "Noriyasu. Seta Noriyasu. I'm apparently your new Senior Archivist."

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no such thing as a Senior Archivist," the staffer said impatiently, wishing to be rid of this person.

"Really? That's odd. I could have sworn that was the job I'm supposed to have. Let me check something real quick," the older man replied as he began patting his coat and pants pockets. Upon finding what he was looking for, he flicked his cigarette absently as he opened a tri-folded document and began to read it.

The young staffer's eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing the document being unfolded before him. It was the same type of parchment used for Imperial Decrees! From the looks of it, it even had the Emperor's seal! What in the world was this man doing with such a document?

"Umm, sir? W-Where did you get…that?" the now astounded junior clerk asked.

"This? Oh, I got this from the palace when I was summoned by the Emperor a while back," replied the archaeologist absently as he perused the document. He stopped his reading occasionally to look around as if to verify that he was at the right place.

"EMPEROR?" the younger man gasped.

"Yes! Apparently, he liked my work and decided I should 'spearhead the historical re-education of the Japanese people and should work directly for the Imperial Government in this capacity'...or something like that. Anyway, I told him I couldn't because I was rather busy with an important dig, but he was insistent! We talked for a while and after I explained how important this dig was to the scientific community he agreed that I should probably get my important archeological projects squared away first before I come to work for him. Unfortunately one thing led to another and I kind of…forgot," the older gentleman said, feigning embarrassment.

"You…FORGOT?" the younger man asked in disbelief. This man actually 'stood up' the Emperor?

"Well …you know how it is, right? You make a find, which leads you to another find, which leads to yet another find, and then all of a sudden you've been gone for five years! Happens all the time in the archeology business," Seta said as he laughingly waved it off.

"FIVE YEARS?" Sweatdrop.

"Just about. If a close friend of mine didn't remind me about it, I would have probably forgotten about this job completely. But no matter, I'm here now! So, where am I supposed go from here?" the older man asked, looking around in interest.

"Ummm…the Archivists are currently gathered in the council hall," replied the perplexed junior staff member.

"Great! I'll head right over there then," replied Seta as he ran off, flicking his spent cigarette out of an open window.

"But sir! You don't know the way to the…" The younger man said uselessly as the new Senior Archivist quickly disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Seta eventually found his way to the council chambers and discovered the Archivists gathered around the center of the vast meeting hall in furious discussion. He lit up yet another cigarette, put his feet up, and listened intently to their rants. From what he could gather, the topic of their debate was initially about his former digging partner and a violation of an Imperial decree. Yet somehow it had devolved into several conspiracy theories and some grand plan by the Urashima Heir to destroy their beloved institution.<p>

He politely withheld his chuckles as he listened to their numerous tirades. It was taxing, given that the old men seemed to have no idea what they were talking about. Keitaro setting forth a grand plan to destroy the Japanese government starting with the Imperial Archive? Really? Did they really think he was manipulating the situation from the shadows in order to cause chaos and destruction? Could these people be any more self-absorbed? Were they really blaming all their existing problems on the part-timer? It was ludicrous! From the looks of things, they were doing a fine job of destroying their own institution without his help.

The scruffy archeologist learned much by speaking to various employees as he muddled throughout the facility on his way toward the meeting chambers. The Archive was simply in complete disarray. Underneath the bureaucratic veneer, he could easily tell that nobody had any specific instructions on how to do their job. The ones that *were* knowledgeable enough were too afraid to act on them for fear of crossing the whim of an impatient Archivist and getting dismissed. So in the end, everyone was merely shooting from the hip and hoping for the best. And this was supposed to be a government institution?

What in the world happened to this place? Who was in charge of this chaos? Where was the leadership structure? Why were so many of the rank and file running around trying to accommodate conflicting instructions? This was asinine! Did they not realize that leadership by committee never works in a place like this? Nobody was even trying to look professional anymore. Is this why the Emperor made him the Senior Archivist? Did he really want to take over this madhouse?

Sadly, the Archive had been one of the very few places that Seta wanted to be when he wasn't out on an archeological expedition. The University just did not hold as much appeal as it used to. In fact, he had been going on more and more expeditions specifically to get away from the pompous Academics he had to deal with. His thirst for knowledge of ages gone by remained quite strong. But the desire to go out and find it? Not so much. As such, the Archive provided him the best of both worlds. It was a storehouse of knowledge. It was a library, research center, and educational facility all in one. But the best part was that the institution never had to go out and search for the data it wanted. There was already an existing infrastructure in place throughout Japan's scientific and historical network to acquire and deliver the information to the Imperial Archive. All he had to do was sit there…and data would just come to him! Unfortunately, his bid for a position involving quiet study wasn't going to happen with the Imperial Archive in the shape it was currently in.

The former Tokyo University professor sighed heavily and realized what had to be done. He needed to get the members of the Archive focused on a single task, see how they operated around it, and make adjustments as needed. It would be just like organizing another chaotic dig. Only this time, he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. Literally. Now if he could get them to stop yelling at each other…

Fortunately, an adequate distraction would conveniently reveal itself as the council hall's inefficient ventilation system carried the noxious effects of his carcinogenic habit down toward the growling and panting masses on the meeting floor.

"Hey…is that smoke? Damn it all! Is someone smoking in here AGAIN?" A portly Archivist said irritatedly.

There was an immediate pause as the gathered men started looking suspiciously at each other. As with most government owned facilities, smoking was strictly prohibited within the Archive. It was not so much due to health concerns but rather for the protection of various scrolls and art that the Emperor had hung all over the facility. The last thing the Archive needed right now was to explain how a piece of his Majesty's prized art collection got damaged in their building.

"Over there… by the pillar…" said a grey haired man to the side, pointing a rude finger at the scruffy individual snickering towards the back.

"Who the hell is that?" asked a rather pompous and portly archivist.

"YOU…over there…who are you?" yelled the gruff and bespectacled man.

"Oh, hello! I'm Seta Noriyasu. Haven't you guys heard of me? I'm supposed to be your new Senior Archivist," answered the scruffy archaeologist, waving jovially as he reclined on his chair with his feet up on the seat back in front of him.

The gray haired archivist looked over his shoulder to the men behind him and asked, "Senior Archivist?"

"Right, and I'm the Emperor's concubine," snorted the portly man, drawing significant laughter.

"There hasn't been a Senior Archivist in years," muttered one of the older Archivists.

The Archivist with the thick glasses agreed. "We were not aware that the Emperor appointed a Senior Archivist, Mister Noriyasu. As far as we know, the position should be currently unfilled," he announced skeptically.

"I can imagine. Who would want to work with you silly people? I'd quit myself if I had to work with you guys," Seta said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"WHAT?" snarled the grey haired man. Behind him, several men growled similarly.

"Just calling it like it is," Seta replied with a shrug. "So far I've seen nothing but a disaster disguising itself as the Emperor's most prized historic institution. This is supposed to be a hallowed place where our nation's records are kept, but you can't find your own employee list? That's really quite bad."

"Who are you to judge us for the mistakes of our administrative staff?" The portly man demanded.

"Hey, they're only following YOUR instructions. Or at least, they're trying to. They can only be as good as the people who lead them. Unfortunately, you guys aren't very good at leading anything. Too many hands in the pot. No wonder nothing is getting done," the scruffy man remarked casually.

"That is clearly something beyond our control. The Emperor failed to establish a leadership structure for us," they gray haired man defended.

"Shouldn't need a structure just to make a decision like that, for goodness sakes. Either you guys were just too dumb to come up with a plan of your own, or too cowardly to step up with one. No wonder the Emperor sent me here. I should have come here sooner," Seta said with a sigh.

"What makes you qualified to even be our Senior Archivist?" the portly man demanded.

"If what you're saying is even true," an older gentleman with very thick glasses added leadingly.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I do have experience in managing chaos. Ever been to an archeological dig? Those things can be a real zoo if you aren't on top of things, and I've done almost two dozen of them. PLUS, I also have multiple Doctorates. One of them is even on Japanese history if you can imagine that! I've also written several papers about ancient civilizations in south-east Asia. Some of them were even sent here. You should look it up. It's a great read if I do say so myself," the prominent archaeologist remarked casually after exhaling a rather large cloud of smoke.

"And how do we know you really WERE appointed by the Emperor?" the gray haired man accused.

"Well, I got the appointment decree right here," he said pulling out a tri-folded document made from the Emperor's own official parchment. "I'd give it to you but I'm afraid you all might lose it. Hahaha…just kidding! I'd much rather you look for the copy the Imperial Court sent you, though. I'm sure it's around here somewhere," he added as looked around the room theatrically.

"Can you prove that document isn't a forgery?" another Archivist retorted angrily.

Unfazed, he put away the document and casually retrieved his pack of cigarettes out of his breast pocket. "Tell you what: Since it looks like we're all going to be meeting the Emperor in person next week anyway, why don't you guys ask him about my appointment yourself? Then I'll happily tell him how much fun I've had watching the people he hired to work in his most prestigious historic institution bumble around like a bunch of uneducated clowns. Who knows? Maybe he'll fire me, maybe he'll fire you, or maybe he'll fire all of us! Either way, you guys probably won't be seeing me again. Really doesn't matter to me," Seta said with a shrug.

The collected Archivists looked amongst themselves questioningly. Even at a distance, they knew that Seta was at least carrying a document of relative importance from the Emperor himself. That seal might even be authentic. Nobody would be bold enough to walk into this building and make such a claim if it wasn't true. They would have to believe him, for now.

"All right. Let's pretend you ARE who you say you are and that you were actually appointed by the Emperor. That still does not give you the right to interrupt official proceedings. We have protocols and standards here at the Imperial Archive," the portly man said proudly.

Seta could barely contain his guffaw as he replied, "Protocols? Seriously? Is that what you called that little rant fest you guys were having?"

"We were in a serious discussion of great importance in order to save the Imperial Archive from the manipulations of Keitaro Urashima," the grey haired man insisted.

"Oh yeah, about that. I know the man. You got him all wrong. He isn't like that," the former Tokyo University instructor replied dismissively as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"You know him? Personally?" Asked the man with the thick glasses.

"Of course! The Tokyo University Archaeology department was happy to lend him to me for a few digs. Smart guy, pretty meticulous in his cataloging, does excellent research, good eye for ancient artifacts, and doesn't get hurt even when he accidentally falls into really deep pits. Pretty handy to have around," Seta said honestly.

"So he's your friend, then? I see. Perhaps your relationship with him is biasing your opinion of his current activities. Are you aware that he came here recently and threatened to destroy our precious institution?" the gray haired man accused.

The scruffy archaeologist sat up a bit and asked, "Really? That doesn't sound like him. So what exactly did he say to you?"

"I never spoke to the man. He leveled his threat toward Archivist Yoshinaka who revealed Urashima's reaction to us during our conferences when he met with him a few days ago and announced our intention to depose him from his Regency with the Emperor's Imperial Academy of Exceptional Servants," the archivist replied.

"Well, I'd really like to know what he said. So which one of you is Yoshinaka?" Seta asked the men who began gathering around him.

"Archivist Yoshinaka is currently in the hospital suffering from injuries he experienced in Regent Urashima's hands," the portly archivist replied.

"Really? That's even harder to believe. The Keitaro I know wouldn't hurt a fly. Does anyone know what happened?" The visiting archeologist asked.

"We do not know the exact details but we are quite certain that Regent Urashima was directly involved in it," the gray haired man said confidently.

"But how can you be so certain? Did the authorities tell you this?" Seta asked curiously.

"They didn't need to tell us anything. The situation is plainly obvious. We are all very aware of how influential Regent Urashima is. You need not be a genius to see his desire for power and control. We have seen what he has done to many powerful leaders in Japanese industry. Men do not come to his position without getting their hands dirty. When he felt that his control over the Imperial Academy was being threatened by the Archive he evidently responded in kind. We are amazed it had not happened sooner, actually," the man with the thick glasses stated.

The new Senior Archivist couldn't believe his ears. "You honestly believe that? Didn't you all at least dig a little deeper to find out what happened between Keitaro and Archivist Yoshinaka?" he asked.

"What does it matter? Does your bias toward your old friend prevent you from comprehending such a simple matter? As my colleague stated, the matter is plainly obvious to all of us," exclaimed the grey haired man. Behind him, there were several nods and mumbles of assent.

Seta lowered his feet to the floor, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, and took another drag from his cancer stick. "Because it's not obvious to me. Biased or not, I still haven't heard anything that clearly links Keitaro to this incident. So far, all you've told me is that an Archivist wound up in the hospital after having an argument with my old digging partner. I understand that you wish to protect one of your own but all of this is pretty circumstantial. You keep saying that Keitaro wants to destroy the Imperial Archive but the only evidence of that is what this same Archivist told you AFTER he had the argument. At best, that's hearsay. You've also judged him to be some form of megalomaniac based on your assumptions on how he came to power. That's just conjecture. None of you have come up with any solid proof," he said with a shrug.

"This is not a court of law, Mr. Noriyasu. We have no need for such things here in order to draw our own conclusions," replied the gray haired man.

"I don't know. Maybe you should," the archeologist remarked as he stubbed his spent cigarette against the pillar and flicked it away casually. The mark it left on the wood caused more than a few frowns.

"Why are you so unwilling to believe your former associate could be capable of committing this crime?" The portly man asked disbelievingly.

"Because I'm not in the habit of jumping to the first conclusion available to me. Call it skepticism, stubbornness, or inquisitiveness, but it's just the way my mind works. I may be an archeologist by trade, but I'm a historian by heart. Investigating the past is my passion, and I cannot do justice to history unless I investigate every piece of evidence available to me before I draw a conclusion. We're a lot smarter than this, gentlemen! If we took our first impressions as gospel then we risk making grave misinterpretations by ignoring the rest of the facts. Seriously, if I were to make conclusions regarding important events in our nation's history after giving a few facts a cursory glance, I would be making such ridiculously stupid conclusions like how the reason that Admiral Yamamoto lost at Midway was because he was having a bad hair day! We are the guardians of history and fundamentally control the links our grandchildren will have to our nation's past. We need to get it right the FIRST time otherwise we risk not only dishonoring ourselves but also other people who will be represented by what we conclude as our country moves forward. Yet somehow, you are all overlooking the essential trait that our Emperor saw in when he appointed all of us as Archivists when you made your judgment of Keitaro Urashima: Our diligence in confirming our facts before we make our conclusions! If we were to present what we have right now to the Imperial Court then I would be surprised if his Majesty did not fire us all outright." Seta explained patiently.

All around the room the archivists were looking at each other questioningly, wondering if they really were jumping to conclusions. Despite their pompous disregard for the opinions of individuals outside their halls, they really DID see themselves as the nation's historians and took pride in the faith the Emperor placed with them. While most of them felt comfortable in their judgment of Regent Urashima, it certainly wouldn't hurt to confirm it. None of them were completely sure of the details, and slandering the Urashima Heir would not only be embarrassing to their institution but could potentially make them vulnerable to an honor dispute. Better safe than sorry, after all. Besides, if their interpretation ends up being correct anyway, they could probably use it get this scruffy ruffian thrown out of the Archive for associating with someone who violated an Imperial Decree.

Recognizing the calculating looks in the eyes around him, Seta smiled. "Good! Since you all haven't started yelling back at me then your time cooped up in here hasn't blunted your reasoning skills too much. Why don't we ALL review Archivist Yoshinaka's case against Regent Urashima? How about you send some of these fine young men and women to grab all of his notes and files about this entire incident so we can all look at it together and make an informed decision?" he asked as he once again leaned back on his chair and lit up another cigarette.

After the Archivists exchanged a few shrugs and questioning looks, the grey haired man oriented himself at the nervous looking assistants and barked, "Well, you heard the man. Get us Yoshinaka's files!"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61:

Archivist Yoshinaka's assistant looked around the office nervously as several aides and clerks began rummaging through her superior's files. With the entire Archive already worked into frenzy because of the assault on her superior, the information they would undoubtedly find in his files would probably start a riot. It was going to be a disaster.

Despite the unscrupulous nature of his activities, the old man made no attempt to hide them from his assistant. He didn't need to. Everything he worked on revolved around state secrets, including the highly guarded Imperial Decrees. Thus, she was obligated not to discuss anything she may discover with anyone outside the Archive. Given the reclusive nature of nearly every Archivist, she really didn't have anyone else to discuss it with within the institution either. In addition, there wasn't any real leadership structure. There had not been one in decades. And without any form of checks and balances, there really wasn't anything the assistant could do about her superior's questionable deeds.

Granted, she wasn't really sure if she would want to. There were only two ways to get work in the Imperial Archive. Either you got appointed by the Emperor as an Archivist, or you had to undergo a rigorous evaluation process involving background checks, dozens of interviews, and hours upon hours of testing. Furthermore, the process only made one eligible to work for the Archive. There was no guarantee that the multi-year effort would actually culminate in a position within the prestigious institution. You still had to be selected by an Archivist, who also had to be eligible to employ an assistant. Getting here meant tremendous sacrifice, and it was sufficient motivation for anyone lucky enough to be selected to do whatever they can to keep their job. And all the Archivists knew this.

So being the arrogant old fool that he was, the Archivist felt confident that nobody in the institution would desecrate the sanctity of his office despite his illegal dealings. While he didn't leave the evidence of his activities out in plain sight, he wasn't very diligent about hiding it either.

The young assistant had been cleaning the office in preparation for her boss's return when she stumbled upon various papers that evidenced the old man's complicity with the Kingdom of Molmol. It was shocking! A brazen plan to discredit the last remaining Regent of the Emperor's secret Imperial Academy in order to place it under the Archive's control? Offers of support from former Regents and the Kingdom of Molmol? Negotiations over types of compensation? Suggestions of how to leverage this new precedent against an Imperial Decree? It looked like her superior was involved in activities that bordered on treason!

Realizing the significance of the documents, the assistant's first impulse was to dispose of them. Her top priority was to retain her position, after all. If the Archivist was ever dismissed, she would probably be out of a job she worked long and hard to acquire. So she had to ensure that nothing endangered the career of the corrupt, old, pervert she worked for.

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of protecting an individual who had been frequently subjecting her to lecherous advances ever since she began working at the Archive. It had been cute, at first. She didn't think it was any different from the flirtatious off-color comments made by some of the more mature men who worked at her favorite market. The old geezers didn't really mean it. It was merely a form of friendly banter that made her shopping experience more entertaining. Unfortunately, Yoshinaka meant every word he said…and was quite eager to prove it. No matter how hard she tried, the man would not accept her rebuffs. He gradually got more and more persistent, often toeing the line and disregarding her personal space yet cleverly stopping just before he did anything that would involve the law. It was starting to wear down on her. But despite the uncomfortable work environment, she could not allow anything to take away the job she had worked so hard to get.

Or could she?

Her dreams aside, this job had become nothing but an uncomfortable and demeaning experience involving making tea, fetching lunch, and cleaning up the old man's office. It was a horrible waste of her degree in south-east Asian history and education in Japanese pre-law. And did she really want to put up with the perverted old man any longer? It was nice to be noticed, but she had no delusions about her appearance. She was average at best, unlike those stunningly beautiful girls who lived in that dorm she had once considered boarding in. Throughout her life, she was noticed more for her academic achievements than her physical appearance. She was more comfortable this way, and it allowed dig into her studies so that she could pursue her passion with the past. Did she really want to dishonor the effort she put into Tokyo University by supporting someone who saw her as nothing more than a potential conquest?

Unfortunately, the arrival of this new Senior Archive took any choice she had in her moral dilemma. Destroying the documents now would not only incriminate her but also prevent the retrieval of the agreed upon compensation between the Molmolians and the Archivist if their plan actually succeeded. She couldn't imagine what sort of problems she would have if their devious plan worked yet neither party but could settle up. So instead of inadvertently implicating herself in her superior's clandestine activities, the junior staffer merely placed it back where her boss kept it and hoped for the best.

Now, the Archivist's assistant could only watch as nearly every document regarding the Imperial Decree, the Imperial Academy, and Regent Urashima was being meticulously collated, filed, and boxed, for the review of the newly formed ad hoc committee headed by the new Senior Archivist. They were sure to find one or two suspicious things if they gave more than a cursory glance at the affidavit signed by this Narusegawa girl. The various correspondences between Molmol's legal advisors and Yoshinaka was pretty damning in and of itself. An Archivist being coerced to re-interpret an Imperial decree based upon the suggestion of an outside party in order to use it for leverage against the Japanese government? The old man would be lucky if he wasn't shot the minute he stepped out of the hospital!

Thankfully, the Archivist never mentioned his aide nor gave her any tasks that would have made her an accomplice. Most of the records would show the old man purposely giving his junior staffer meaningless busywork. While the unpleasant jobs offered no reasonable means of professional advancement, it at least assured her that she would work outside of his office and away from his lecherous advances. What the young woman hated most about working for Yoshinaka was probably the one thing that was going to keep her from joining the old coot in jail.

* * *

><p>Having seen how every other slave girl deferred to Kanako in regards to their relationship with Keitaro, the younger girl had invited the First girl to join her at the Hinata Inn kitchens for some tea and a chat. The tea had not even started to steep when the little housemaker started apologizing profusely for her behavior with her Sempai the other day.<p>

"I assure you Shinobu, neither I nor any of the other slave girls have any objections to you displaying yourself to my big brother," Kanako assured the nervous chef.

"It's…it's not like I'm trying to have s-sex with him, okay? I just like it when he looks at me," Shinobu explained despite her embarrassment.

"We wouldn't care if you had sex with him either, Shinobu. Since you seem perfectly fine with sharing him with us, none of us really mind if you two took your relationship to that level," the Goth girl said calmly.

"But that's not what I'm after! Really! I mean…I don't know how to describe it," the younger girl exclaimed.

"Then don't. There really is no need to describe it unless you feel compelled to figure it out right now. The bottom line is that there is a type of interaction you enjoy with my big brother and you feel that you are encroaching upon his relationship with us. I trust my brother enough to know that we ALL hold very special places in his heart. None of us lack for his affection, and I doubt that will change even with him partaking upon your newfound exhibitionism," the First girl said soothingly.

"You really think so, Kanako? I mean, he's taking care of so many girls now. I don't want to make you all hate me for taking up what little time he has for you," the young chef said worriedly.

"None of us are lacking for his affection. While it's true that we would all love a lot more of his time, it is not as if we're starving for it. We're slave girls, after all. Sharing is just second nature to us. Besides, even though more sex would be nice most of our needs are satisfied by merely spending time with him in a lifestyle setting. Our daily tasks in the Annex are more than sufficient for that," the First girl remarked.

"Lifestyle setting?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"Most refer to how we live in the Annex as an 'alternative lifestyle'. Basically, it's the act of living out our daily lives in the context of a Master and slave relationship. Here in the inn, we have to live by society's rules by treating each other as equals. In the Annex, we are able to ignore such proprieties and allow Keitaro to have power over us and live as his prized possessions and playthings. Our every interaction has a flavor of our lifestyle into it," Kanako explained.

"I really don't understand all that," the younger girl said with a sigh.

"It's quite simple, really. When you first see my big brother in the morning, you greet him with a hug and kiss, right?" The Goth girl asked.

"Yes…" Shinobu answered warily.

"I greet him every morning as well. Instead of kissing him, I wait for him to kiss me. But since it is in the Annex, I'm usually also naked and kneeling on the floor presenting my body to him. Just two different ways to wish him a good morning," Kanako said nonchalantly.

"I-I see. So you greet him like that every morning?" The younger girl asked as she tried to contain her blush. Why did she find that so…exciting?

"Whenever I can," the First girl replied pleasantly. "That is just how it works in the Annex and we slave girls like it that way. Everything we do has shades of this lifestyle we live. It is what living as a slave girl is about, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Doing the same things we do every day, just a little different."

"Not sure I can do anything like that," Shinobu admitted.

"You do not have to. You are not a slave girl, Shinobu. None of this is expected of you. However, as we are all constantly naked around my big brother anyway, none of us will have any problems if you desire to be naked around him as well. Who knows? It may even convince him to come out and visit you more," Kanako stated frankly.

The younger girl perked at this. "Seriously? You think he would?" she asked hopefully.

"It's possible. This entire business with the Archive has given my big brother too much to think about. We slave girls are doing the best to help him by performing research and contacting people on his behalf. He has at least two very powerful families on his side but he still won't calm down about it. Perhaps if he were to leave his office and actually partake of any sexy little naked diversions that happen to be conveniently nearby then maybe he would relax more," the first girl hinted.

Shinobu colored a bit and said, "I don't know, Kanako. He's got you girls already. And both Motoko and Mutsumi have much nicer bodies to look at."

"While that may be true, realize that my big brother is not the type that is only attracted to certain body types. If that was the case, he would have never left Narusegawa. He loves our bodies because they are OURS. To him, it makes us infinitely sexier than the most glamorous pop idol out there. Besides, you are quite attractive in your own right, so do not sell yourself short. I meant it when I said I would do you in a heartbeat," the Goth girl said with a naughty twinkle in her eye.

"Kanako! Oh my god!" the young girl gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"It is only the truth. And much like my big brother, I respect your boundaries. You have nothing to fear from me attempting to act upon my physical desire for you. I know you've noticed me staring at you for a while now. I will even refrain from doing that in the future if I've made you uncomfortable in any way," Kanako said with an honest smile.

Shinobu laughed softly to shake off her discomfiture and said, "No, it's okay. I thought it was weird at first but I kind of got used to it. It's nice to be appreciated. You've actually been a lot more respectful that Kaolla. She's puts her hands all over me so often she probably knows more about my own body than I do."

"You know, it won't hurt her feelings if you tell her to stop," the Goth girl offered.

"Naaah, don't worry about it. It's just how she is. She's been doing that to me forever that I don't really care anymore," the young chef said with a smile and a shrug.

"I see. So that's how it is. I will endeavor not to be jealous of my little sister's special privileges to your hot little body then," the older girl teased.

"Kanakoooo…" Shinobu warned, fighting off a smile.

"I promised not to touch you. Teasing was not part of the agreement," Kanako replied with a grin.

"Jeez. I bet the only reason you're okay with your big brother seeing me naked is so that you can leer at me too," the young girl accused laughingly.

"I will neither confirm nor deny any blatantly obvious ulterior motives on my part," the Goth girl said haughtily.

Both girls looked at each other seriously for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. The merriment went on a few minutes until they finally calmed down and relaxed.

Shinobu regarded the Urashima sibling curiously for bit, and then shook her head. Chuckling, she walked over to the surprised Goth girl and said, "Good grief. I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

"Shinobu? What…" was all Kanako said before the younger girl enveloped her in a hug. Unsure how to react, she stood still with her arms outward…blinking in confustion.

The young chef looked up the shocked slave girl with an impish grin and said, "Look. I don't like girls, all right? But for some reason, I like you…just not in THAT way..."

"Then why are you…"

"BUT," the resident housekeeper interrupted, "that doesn't mean I have a problem with YOU liking me that way. We're both girls so I don't really care if you ogle me or whatever. We bathe together regularly and you've even helped me shave, several times, in really INTIMATE places! It would be really stupid of me to be uncomfortable with you looking or touching me at this point."

"Very well…" the First girl said warily as he wrapped her arms around the younger girl. To her delight, the younger girl was surprisingly nice to hold.

"So, you can look all you want. I'll even warn you whenever I plan on being naked for Sempai again so you can come join him," Shinobu added.

Kanako got over her surprise and asked suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to make some form of deal with me?"

The little housekeeper giggled and said, "No, no deals. This is just for being willing to share Sempai with me AND for being so honest. I realized that of all the girls in this inn, you're the one who's been the most straightforward to me about everything. Despite our rocky past, you've always been fair and sometimes even supportive. Now I see why Kaolla and Sempai fell in love with you. You're a good person deep inside."

"Well, I am glad you think so, Shinobu. Please realize that much like the other girls, the only reason I tease you so much is because I like you. You are like a little sister to me. Like Kaolla, but different. Or perhaps not, because I would gladly sleep with either of you," Kanako said thoughtfully, drawing another giggle from the younger girl still nestled in her arms.

"Don't worry about it. You respect my feelings and that's what counts. Besides, it's a small price to pay for being able to be with Sempai. I don't even know how it will all end up but I know for sure that he's giving me exactly what I need right now. So if being with him means I have to deal with the lecherous advances of his sister, then so be it," the little housekeeper joked.

"Lecherous advances? I'll have you know my hands have not left the small of your back," Kanako argued.

"Yeah, but you want move them someplace else really badly, don't you?" Shinobu accused with a grin, loving the fact that she had the upper hand on the Urashima sibling for once.

"Not in the slightest," The Goth girl lied smoothly, looking away.

"Liar," the younger girl scolded teasingly.

"If you object to such contact from me then why not let me go?" the Hinata Inn's assistant manager retorted indifferently despite refusing to release her own embrace around the little chef.

Shinobu rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, whatever. Be all _tsundere_ about it if you want. I'm too deliriously happy about this new thing that I have going on with Sempai to care at this point. Just treat me like he treats me and we'll be okay."

"Does this mean that if I help with the kitchen cleanup, you will make out with me?" Kanako mused.

"Don't push it…Urashima," the young chef snorted with a playful scowl.

The First girl smirked and said, "You realize I'm not going to stop teasing you despite this. If anything, I might make it worse for you."

The Urashima Heir's personal domestic servant just smiled cutely and laughed. Just as she was about to make a witty retort, they were interrupted by someone calling into the kitchen.

"Hey sugah, got anythin' ta' snack on? Ah'm kinda hungr…Woah…Am ah interruptin' somethin'?"

* * *

><p>In the office of the Molmolian Ambassador, Princess Amalla and the Council Leader were surrounded multiple video monitors watching recordings of the recent events held at the Embassy while discussing the performance of their Japanese guest who was acting as the newest member of their hospitality staff.<p>

"It is amazing that she attracts so much attention despite her unpleasant disposition," the Ambassador mused.

The Council Leader nodded. "Yes, we have found that some Japanese men actually find it appealing. Thankfully the novelty does not last very long. Eventually, our guests gravitated back to our more charming Molmolian girls who certainly did not disappoint them."

"Indeed. Everyone had a great time. The cousins and I enjoyed ourselves providing our guests with the entertainment they desired. A couple of them even postponed their intended meetings and decided to just spent the rest of the evening some of the girls instead," Amalla reported.

"One of them even came forward and expressed a desire to formally become a suitor for Princess Thalia. We are currently checking his background and finances in order to determine if he suits our requirements," the elder Molmolian woman stated.

"Splendid! It's been so long since we've had a prospective suitor candidate. Did he happen to mention any intent to sponsor her training through the Japanese Emperor's exclusive Academy?" The Ambassador queried.

"Actually, it was one of his prerequisites. Naturally, Princess Thalia had no objections to this as she has always been ready to perform her duty. In fact, she was unusually eager about it," said the Council Leader.

"That isn't so strange, is it? The Princesses are generally aware of this possibility since we prepare them for it at such a young age. Although, some girls are not as loyal to their country as they should be and rebel against it. Princess Kaolla was like that, wasn't she?" the Ambassador mused.

"Indeed. She caused all sorts of trouble with her rebellion both before and after she went through the training. Yet in the end, not only did she follow in the ways of her heritage and became a slave girl, but she also managed to get herself claimed by the Japanese Imperial Academy's only remaining Regent," Princess Amalla offered.

"A claim we could not profit upon due to the legal manipulations of the Urashima Matriarch," grumbled the Council Leader.

The Ambassador laughed. "Well, Princess Kaolla was always a difficult one to handle. I still remember the trouble she caused back in Molmol. Thankfully, we don't have to worry about explosives and electronics gone haywire with Princess Thalia. Her eagerness to perform her duties makes me proud," he said jovially.

"Don't be so quick to praise Princess Thalia just yet. Her enthusiasm may not be entirely due to her sense of duty," Amalla warned.

The Council Leader and Ambassador looked at each other worriedly. "Oh? Please explain," the Council Leader commanded.

The princess sighed and said, "During Mister Urashima's last visit to Molmol several years ago, his uncanny physical similarity to Prince Lamba caused quite a stir. More than a few girls secretly pined over him and were quite jealous of the girls in Princess Kaolla's visiting party from Hinata. And now that word has gotten around that he is the only Regent of the Imperial Academy, several of my sisters and cousins are quite eager to undergo training and put themselves under his tender mercies."

"Well, it doesn't really matter what Princess Thalia's motivations are, does it? We should start her application process as quickly as possible!" the Ambassador urged.

"If it were only so simple," the Council Leader said stiffly. "The Academy was recently restructured by Regent Urashima. The main facility is currently closed and will not be accepting applicants until further notice. All training is now being held at the school's original site at the Urashima Family seat at Hinata where a new training program is being evaluated. Applicants are being accepted by invitation only. But that is not the worst of the matter."

"Oh? What else is preventing us from sending Princess Thalia?"

"Due to our failed efforts in gaining favor with the Regent," the older Molmolian woman said while looking intently at her uncharacteristically insecure emissary, "not only are we unable to re-establish our former trade avenues but we are also in jeopardy of losing our membership to the Imperial Academy."

"I thought we had gotten around that hurdle by working with that man from the Imperial Archive," the Ambassador asked.

"The idiot was not as capable as we thought. Not only was he unsuccessful in unseating Regent Urashima forcefully, but he was also less than diligent in hiding our plan to reinstate the former members of the Regency Board. If he was not already in the hospital due to the injuries he suffered from Miss Narusegawa, I would have probably throttled the man myself," the Council Leader said darkly.

"Ah, speaking of our resident fugitive. The local police were asking to speak with the 'japanese girl' whom many witnessed at the window from which the Archivist was seen being blasted out of. I managed to stall their investigation by claiming no such person existed in this facility. Unfortunately, the number of eyewitnesses claiming to have seen this 'japanese girl' was notable enough that they are coming around once more. They are even considering getting the Imperial government involved. I'm afraid we may have to own up to her existence pretty soon and maybe even grant her the political asylum she wants," the Ambassador reported.

"Miss Narusegawa is the key to gaining control over Regent Urashima. The Royal Council will be meeting soon to discuss how we may use her to our advantage. In the meantime, she must remain convinced that remaining in this facility is in her best interest. For added insurance, Princess Amalla has already confiscated most of her western clothes. The young woman's irrational morality will discourage her to leave this building wearing traditional young female Molmolian attire," the older woman said with a snort.

"All the better. She is quite attractive when she is dressed properly. It's unfortunate that she chooses to wear those ridiculously concealing western clothes. It would be criminal NOT to put a body such as hers on display," the old man said as he looked toward the monitor and observed the former fiancé fidgeting as she stood next to the beverage service.

"Indeed. With all the trouble she has caused, she is at least providing the council with much amusement. Once she has gotten accustomed to her new station in life, we plan on insisting that she wear the alternate hospitality staff garments. Perhaps some forced semi-nudity will change her attitude somewhat," the Council Leader offered.

Princess Amalla laughed softly and said, "The princesses and I have already begun altering our garments for the next embassy function. We look forward to seeing the look on her face when she realizes that every other member of the hospitality staff is topless. Several girls are wagering that she will succumb to peer pressure and alter her own attire, while others suggest she will merely experience an aneurism."

"That would extremely amusing in either case. I'm almost tempted to move a few events on our schedule forward just for that," the Ambassador said laughingly.

The older woman sneered. "We may as well get as much entertainment value from her as we can. Depending on the decision of the council, we may be revoking her welcome very soon," she said indifferently.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62:

Upon learning about Shinobu's "revealing little moment" with her big brother, and the physical connection she made with her big sister, the precocious little Molmolian scientist snuck into her room after the day's training in order to see if her remaining tama-cameras had somehow captured the event. She had been meaning to turn all of them off, but kept getting distracted by something or another. Usually it was because there always seemed to be some nice juicy new footage of Keitaro and one of her slave sisters. Damn her voyeuristic tendencies!

As she began performing searches against the many video files on her mass storage array for any files created around the time Shinobu revealed herself, she noticed that one of the old "spy-mole" applications she left on the Molmolian Embassy's network requesting her attention. Curious, she brought up the program and allowed it to retrieve the images it had captured and stored onto a nearby server that hosted one of those intimate webcam sites. Among the pictures of images that looked suspiciously like Molmolian girls were several time lapse images of a Japanese girl dressed in a revealing version of the traditional Molmolian female garments. Her eyes widened as she recognized the girl in the image.

"Holy smokin' turtles!"

* * *

><p>In the council chambers of the Imperial Archive, Seta Noriyasu was happily scribbling out various bullet points on the white boards the junior staff had provided. Behind him, an assortment of conference tables had been moved from various offices throughout the building and placed alongside chairs in alternating rows to give the entire place the appearance of a classroom lab. The Archivists were even huddled around each table surrounded by stacks of folders, scrolls, and various paperwork, making them look much like a bunch of disgruntled students.<p>

Flipping the dry erase marker in the air and catching it deftly Seta announced, "All right, then! Now that we've had a chance to go through Archivist Yoshinaka's files and have a better understanding of what the man was doing, how about we start listing off what we have learned?"

The old men just looked amongst themselves awkwardly, unsure where to even start. The scruffy archeologist laughed. It was just like being back in the classroom again!

"C'mon, gentlemen! Don't be shy! This is how we earn our 'bacon', so to speak. Surely we have all that we need to build our case and present it to the Emperor, right?" Seta said with a smile that seemed to irritate the gathered scholars.

"You know very well this is not the case, Senior Archivist," grumbled the man with the gray hair.

"Perhaps…but I wanted to make sure we were all interpreting the evidence the same way. Wouldn't want any misunderstandings, you know? It would be terribly embarrassing if the Archive did not present a united front at the Imperial Court when we present the case prepared by our 'distinguished' collegue," chuckled the scruffy archeologist. Unfortunately, his new team of Archivists did not share his enthusiasm.

"Enough with the sarcasm! It is already clear that Yoshinaka was an idiot. None of us know where to begin in describing how immensely ridiculous his entire scam was. I cannot even fathom how anyone would be stupid enough to go after one of the most powerful men in Japanese industry by taking a questionable slant on a very old Imperial Decree with flimsy research. This entire thing is preposterous!" The man with the thick glasses exclaimed with his hands in the air in frustration.

"Now, now…let's not be so harsh! Perhaps he really thought Regent Urashima was being less than discrete about the Imperial Academy. We can't really have that, could we? Surely he may have had noble intentions," Seta thought out loud. He knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but sometimes it was the best way to make a point. Friendship with his favorite digging buddy aside, he wanted to make sure the rest of the institution came to their own conclusion about the young man without his bias.

"Noble intentions," the portly Archivist said with as snort. "The buffoon tried to make a case that Regent Urashima was NOT allowed to share secrets with his own indentured servant! A servant who was not only under contract to him…an HEIR to an old family…but also essentially managed the Urashima Family seat! The bastard could tell her whatever he damn well wants! Did Yoshinaka not know this basic rule in traditional family law?"

"Well, he *is* an Archivist. The position does not require any background in law," the scruffy archivist said with a shrug.

"The only thing he did right was acquire the sworn statement from the Narusegawa girl, but even that is questionable. Not only was it irregularly composed, but it was also notarized by legal representatives of a foreign country. It has no greater value than a public statement. She will still need to repeat her testimonial to the Imperial Court and will be open for rebuttal," said the gray haired archivist.

Seta chuckled a bit and said, "Let's assume for now that we can rely on this affidavit and get Miss Narusegawa's testimony. What are our chances of getting the recommendation to have Regent Urashima replaced past the Imperial Court?"

"Absolutely none. The Urashima Heir was clever enough to have every other Regent removed thus making him the sole Academy's Regent. Removing him would effectively violate the Imperial Decree as the school would no longer be in control of the Urashima family," the man in the thick glasses grumbled.

"Well, Yoshinaka had some replacements lined up, didn't he?" Seta asked helpfully.

"Those 'replacements' fled to the country of Molmol to escape pending criminal indictments! Not only did Yoshinaka select poorly, but he obviously did not pay attention to the finer points of the Imperial Decree. The blasted thing was written during an era of our country when men valued honor above all else. Prospective Regents were required to be beyond reproach and it is nearly impossible to reach these lofty standards nowadays. Yet he wanted to install suspected criminals into these positions? The mere idea boggles the mind! If anything, this oversight will be the final nail in the Archive's coffin. We cannot allow this case to be presented to the Imperial Court," claimed the portly archivist.

"Is it possible for us to find more suitable replacements?" The former Tokyo University professor pondered.

"We do not have time to evaluate every other prominent member of the Urashima family to find a viable candidate. And even if we did, I doubt we would find anyone that would fit the incredibly steep requirements. As far as our records show, the young Regent is one of only a handful of members of their clan who have had any active involvement with both the Japanese Historical Society and Imperial Archive in the last decade. Furthermore, none of his peers within his family's conglomerate even come close to his financial standing. Whether intentional or not, Keitaro Urashima has neatly fortified himself within the Archive," the man with the thick glasses explained.

"So it would be rather silly of us to suggest that Regent Urashima be dismissed from his post?" The scruffy former archeologist inquired.

"Incredibly so. Moving against him at this point would put the entire Archive in a very dishonorable light," the bespectacled archivist confirmed.

"Then can we just drop the allegation and forget the entire thing?" Seta asked.

"That might have been possible if the Urashima Heir had not actually pushed for an audience with the Emperor to discuss the matter," the gray haired archivist grumbled.

"Hah! Did he really?" The former college professor asked in amazement.

"Yes! Which is why we cannot simply ignore what Yoshinaka has done. Regent Urashima has now set the wheels in motion for our downfall by bringing this matter to the Palace. We have to stand behind that blasted fool's actions and present some form of legitimate case against the Urashima Heir. If we are unable to present a recommendation that satisfies the Imperial Court, his Majesty may very well call for the dismantling of this institution out of sheer embarrassment. I find myself empathizing with the young man and could almost condone him for assaulting the old bastard," the portly Archivist grudgingly admitted.

"Oh, so you actually found some evidence that Mr. Urashima actually did it?" Seta perked.

The gathered archivists looked at each other and begrudgingly started shaking their heads. Undeterred by this, the archivist sporting thick glasses stated firmly, "No, but that does not mean he did not!"

Seta grinned. "Which is exactly why we shouldn't stop thinking about this just yet. We now know what Yoshinaka wanted to achieve, and since we have a formal request from the Urashima Heir to bring this entire matter up to the Imperial Court, we can clearly see the young man's course of action, correct?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I follow…" the gray haired Archivist answered warily. Around him, several men mumbled their assent.

"If Regent Urashima intended to bring up this matter with the Emperor, what would be the point of assaulting Archivist Yoshinaka? There is an established protocol followed when the Imperial Court judges any infractions against an Imperial Decree because a guilty verdict is automatically TREASON. The important point being that both the accuser and the accused must speak on their own behalf WITHOUT legal representation. It is not just an inquiry for justice, but an inquiry of HONOR! So why in the world would the Regent attack the old man if he wanted to bring him up to the Imperial Court? Preventing him from appearing before the Emperor would not only delay the process but also be detrimental to his own case. Do you really think he would do such a thing?" The Senior Archivist posed.

The Archivist with the thick glasses thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, no…"

"Of course not! I believe Regent Urashima wished to pursue this matter through the old ways. The ways followed by righteous men from a time in our country's history where they chose death over dishonor! The old ways that are still, even now, highly regarded by the Imperial Court…if only in spirit. Regent Urashima's conviction clearly showed that he was prepared to figuratively 'fall on his own sword' by bringing up this matter straight to the Emperor despite the accusations against him. Therefore, it would be extremely unlikely that a man brave enough to put himself and his honor on the line would jeopardize his own case by stooping to something so cowardly and dishonorable as assassination, would it not?"

Collectively, the gathered Archivists slowly shook their head. "You make a very strong point, Senior Archivist. But it is difficult for us to believe his innocence strictly on the basis of his presumed honor," the portly Archivist remarked.

The former college professor laughed. "So you STILL believe that Regent Urashima, a young man with a long and honorable history with Imperial Archive, is guilty based solely on the panicked words of a colleague who we've proven beyond a shadow of doubt to be corrupt? That's really what it is, isn't it? Are you all honestly that stubborn? Do I even have to show you how unbelievably ridiculous that sounds?" He asked, seeing the seeds of doubt getting planted amongst the gathered despite them being so obstinate.

The gray haired Archivist rubbed his forehead and said, "Very well, Senior Archivist. Perhaps we shall reserve our judgment until after the investigation behind the assault on Yoshinaka has been completed."

"Great! So now all we need is an update from the police. Luckily, we had a resource available to acquiring just that. While we were looking through all of Yoshinaka's material, I asked the old man's assistant to contact the authorities and find out how their investigation was going. How about we ask her if she found anything from local law enforcement?" The scruffy archeologist suggested, smiling expectantly at the now nervous young staff member.

"He had an assistant?" asked an old archivist suspiciously while adjusting his ridiculously thick glasses. Nobody had any idea the man had achieved THAT level of prestige in their institution.

"He certainly did! And she seems to be pretty good at handling paperwork. She was the one that pointed out where all of Yoshinaka's files were. Even the hidden ones!" The new Senior Archivist said laughingly.

"How do we know this girl isn't Yoshinaka's accomplice?" They gray haired archivist accused.

Seta regarded the fidgeting assistant thoughtfully and said, "I don't know, really. But since she didn't run away after we gathered up her superior's files, I figured she might not be involved. After all, it's not uncommon for busy self-absorbed individuals like our injured colleague to keep the details of his work to himself. Rather like how none of you let YOUR assistants do anything other than fetch tea and make copies. Or was I mistaken?"

There was a bit of guilty mumbling among the gathered men. Such disregard for the skills and abilities of their assistants was not uncommon. Most of their junior staffers had applied to Imperial Archive in hopes of being involved in much of the research. Instead, they were relegated to brainless clerical errand duties. Rather sad given the position required a substantial college education.

"Very well, let's see what she has to say," grumbled the portly archivist and adding more stress to the already anxious junior staffer.

"All right, dear. Erm..what was your name, again?" the scruffy archeologist asked the young girl jovially as he scratched his head.

"Maeda, sir. Ema Maeda," the girl responded uneasily.

The scruffy archeologist smiled and said, "Right! Well then, Miss Maeda, did you manage to get a hold of the local police and get more information about what happened to your superior?"

The junior staffer cleared her throat apprehensively and started, "Um…well…the police confirmed that Archivist Yoshinaka was thrown out of a fifth story window…"

"Wait a minute…did you say 'fifth story'?" the grey haired archivist asked incredulously.

"Y-Yes, sir…"

An elderly man in the back interrupted, "That can't be right. I was told he was assaulted in his home by hired thugs…"

"You mean they threw him out of a window from his own home?" A random Archivist asked fearfully.

"He lives in a 5 story home?"

"That's preposterous! My assistant said he was a victim of a car bomb," shouted another man.

"No, I heard it was a drive by shooting…"

"Did he even have a car?"

Before the Archivists could stir themselves into frenzy, Seta shouted, "STOP THIS, ALL OF YOU! Will you look at yourselves? You're all being ridiculous again! There's no point in throwing around random theories when you can actually get the facts! How about we let the young girl FINISH her report and we can ask questions in a calm and productive manner? You know, like the educated men we're supposed to be?"

The Archivists looked at each, shrugged, then returned to their seats. Most of them sported confused looks, while the rest merely regarded the young assistant with suspicion. Seeing the men finally settle down, Seta asked the girl to continue.

Ema cleared her throat nervously and said, "Umm…so the police are still in the process of investing how Archivist Yoshinaka got thrown out of a window in the Molmolian Embassy building…"

"Wait…Molmolian Embassy?" A foolish Archivist interrupted, though he was immediately silenced by the rather displeased look he received from Seta.

"Y-Yes, sir. I indicated that in the emergency medical leave request I filed for Archivist Yoshinaka as required by normal procedure," Ema explained. This immediately drew urgent rumbling amongst the gathered men.

"How come you never told us this personally?" The fat archivist demanded.

"N-Nobody asked me, sir. I didn't think it was necessary after I told the administration office about it," the girl replied…drawing immediate silence.

Seta regarded the old men humorously and chuckled. "Really? None of you knew thought to look into this before going on your rants?"

The old men looked amongst themselves with undisguised embarrassment. Due to their own faulty administrative process, none of them really knew the details of the incident. Yoshinaka's panicked ramblings had instilled a sense of fear amongst the Archivists that once they got word of him being assaulted, everyone automatically assumed the worst. Nobody even bothered to look at the details they had on hand before coming to their paranoid conclusions. They behaved less like historians and more like agitated sheep.

"Anyway, please continue Miss Maeda," The Senior Archivist beckoned.

"Y-Yes, sir. Investigators are still pursuing leads regarding the incident but have already ruled out any accidental causes based on testimony gathered from eye witnesses on the scene. Unfortunately, most of them are from the Art Gallery that was next door to the embassy. Because of diplomatic immunity reasons, they have not been able to get much out of the Molmolian Consulate. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has been notified but the process is going rather slow as their liason to the Kingdom of Molmol was recently sent to jail for graft and embezzlement," Ema reported.

"It's disturbing how the Kingdom of Molmol seems to keep coming up. Did the police give you any idea what leads they were pursuing?" Asked Seta thoughtfully.

The young girl shook her head. "Nothing firm, sir. Without any further information from the Molmolians, the police cannot determine any real suspects. As it is, the only definite person of interest in the case is Keitaro Urashima," the girl indicated causing much uproar from the gathered men.

"Aha! See? He *is* involved in the incident!" the gray haired man announced victoriously.

"Well…not exactly, sir. The only reason they even know about him is because I told them about his recent altercation with Archivist Yoshinaka. Before this morning, they had no idea he could have even been involved at all," the junior staffer explained, quickly deflating the mood of the Archivists.

"So they have no idea how or why he got thrown out of a window?" the new Senior Archivist asked curiously.

"That's correct, sir. They're still investigating how it all happened. In fact, they asked me several questions to determine whether or not I was with him that evening," the young girl said nervously.

The grey haired Archivist's eyes narrowed. "Were you?" he asked suspiciously.

"NO! I was at karaoke with my friends that night!" The young staffer exclaimed.

"So why did they ask you then?" asked Seta.

"They said that they were trying to identify a young Japanese girl who was at the scene of the crime. Witnesses at the art gallery next door claim that they saw a girl in the window from where the Archivist was allegedly launched, but the Molmolians claim no knowledge of her," the girl said awkwardly.

"Wait…did you say…'launched'?" the portly Archivist asked incredulously. Around him, there were several stares of disbelief.

"Yes, witnesses said it was like he flew out of the window like he was shot out of a cannon," replied the young staffer.

"And they think a girl did this?" One of the other archivists asked.

"I-I think so?" replied the assistant hesitantly, realizing how strange it sounded. Immediately, the gathered men began to look at each other as if the world had gone mad.

"This is ridiculous! Someone at the police station must be playing a terrible joke. Do they really believe that a young girl would have the ability to propel a fully grown man into the air with enough force to burst through a tempered glass 5th story window?" the archivist with the thick glasses exclaimed.

As the gathered men got into more animated questioning with the Archivist's assistant, Seta could only ponder thoughtfully as he remembered a certain young girl with a particularly nasty punch.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a similar interrogation was taking place.<p>

Haruka waited anxiously at the counter of the Hinata Café wondering how Keitaro was holding up under questioning. An assistant inspector from the police department of the local prefecture had shown up unannounced and requested a meeting with the Urashima Heir to ask questions about the incident involving Archivist Yoshinaka. Against the recommendations of Kanako and Haruka, the young man allowed himself to be grilled without legal counsel. He had nothing to hide, after all…and he felt that up-front honesty would not only reduce his chances of becoming a suspect, but also allow him to glean some information from the law enforcement officer in return.

While he was being questioned, Kanako had got a hold of the Urashima legal team and apprised them of the situation. Haruka made a frantic call to Granny Hina, only to learn that not only was the Urashima Matriarch aware of today's visit by the police but felt quite strongly that Keitaro had things well in hand. Despite her faith in the wisdom of the family head, she still went through almost an entire pack of cigarettes waiting for the meeting to end. She breathed a sigh of relief when the young landlord and assistant inspector finally emerged from the private meeting area without anybody in handcuffs.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries, the two men shook hands and the police official was on his way. The investigator had barely left the café when Haruka and Kanako literally pounced on the young Regent, curiosity having gotten the best of them.

"So, are we going to rally the troops and have the legal team put together a defense for you?" Haruka asked somewhat jokingly.

"Probably not. Despite how the Imperial Archive seems to think I was behind the incident with Archivist Yoshinaka, they don't have anything linking me to it. All they have is a bunch of old men making lots of noise but providing very little substance. Everything around it has been pretty much circumstantial," the young Regent replied tiredly.

"Circumstantial? Like what?" Kanako asked.

"Well, it appears that the Archivist was assaulted over at the Molmolian Embassy…"

"WHAT?" Asked the two Urashima women in surprise.

"Yeah, that's where the old man got hurt. The funny thing is that the inspector wouldn't tell me how he got hurt. It think he was trying to entrap me into implicating myself by making vague references to the case and hoping I would reveal something he hadn't told me. But since I honestly didn't know anything, it went nowhere. He even tried to sound like a detective in one of those American cop shows and said '_I'm the one who is asking questions here!_' when I tried to find out myself. So in the end, he just didn't tell me anything at all," Keitaro said with a shrug.

Both Kanako and Haruka snorted. Only Keitaro could use such blatant honesty as a weapon. They could only imagine how infuriated the investigator must have felt.

"Okay, so you're not officially a suspect. But do you think they still believe you did it?" Haruka asked as she lit up another cigarette.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, everything was all circumstantial. Nobody really witnessed the argument I had with Yoshinaka. They only found out about it second hand from people who heard it from the old man. When he asked what we argued about, I told him we had a disagreement over how I was managing our family's businesses. I maintained that it wasn't any of the Archivist's business to interfere with the work of the Urashima Conglomerate, or anyone else's for that matter, and I didn't make any threats other than saying that I was going to take him and this entire debate up to the Imperial Court so we could settle it there. For some reason, the inspector just let that pass," Keitaro said with a shrug.

"Not a lot of people like the idea of challenging the Urashima Conglomerate," the tea shop owner remarked.

"Or getting involved with the Imperial Court," Kanako added.

"I guess. Also, since the assault happened at the Embassy, and we still have Molmolian flags hanging outside the inn's entrance, he was also wondering what our association was with the Kingdom of Molmol. So I told them about how we had a visit from one of their emissaries to discuss business but the deal fell through. Even when I informed him that we haven't had any interaction Molmol since, he was still suspicious. Probably didn't help when I explained that one of our residents was a Molmolian princess," the young man remarked ruefully.

"It is ironic that they suspect your collusion with the Kingdom of Molmol, big brother, when in fact it is probably the Archivist who was in their pocket," Kanako mused.

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, but I couldn't necessarily tell him that. It would have opened the door to a lot of other questions," he remarked.

"Ones that may lead to exposing the Imperial Decree?" The Goth girl asked.

"Exactly."

"Speaking of the decree, Granny Hina talked to me about the situation with Mitsune," Haruka offered, feeling comfortable enough to change the subject.

"Oh? What did she say?" The young man asked.

"She said to report the breach to the Imperial Archive but place her under your supervision. And if they give you any problems, use the lease," answered the Café Manager as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"So she is recommending that we tip our hand early? I find that surprising," Kanako snorted. The statement caught the older Urashima woman by surprise.

Haruka blinked at the Goth girl and asked, "Wait a minute. You know about the lease, Kanako?"

The younger Urashima sibling smirked knowingly and said, "When I initially spoke to Granny Hina about Mitsune, she made an offhand comment about it. It made me curious so I followed Mutsumi's example and went over the lease agreement a few times until I found a section that looked remarkably like the referential clause that she had me add to Shinobu's contract. I have to admit that was rather clever of her."

Keitaro sighed and said, "The girls were bound to figure it out sooner or later, Haruka."

The Café manager got over her surprise and snickered. "People hardly pay attention to the details in their lease, Keitaro. I'll give you both credit for finding that clause, though. That was supposed to be Granny Hina's trump card if the other girls inadvertently found out the reasons behind the Imperial seals and the details behind Su and Kanako's past" she said mirthfully.

"Why did you not just tell us about this when Kaolla revealed herself to us?" the Goth girl asked pointedly.

"Because Granny wasn't sure if all of you girls could keep it discrete! Despite the protection of the referential clause, your big brother still had to make sure he did everything properly in order to claim you girls. He's supposed to be the Heir. Everything he does must be ironclad before he steps into the role of family head. If he had known about it, he might not have taken the extra steps to ensure that you, or anyone else he claims, couldn't be taken away from him. She had to make him do the hard work in order to prove himself," Haruka said while casually taking a drag from her cancer stick.

Kanako's eyes narrowed. "So you are saying that this has all been a test from Granny Hina?" she demanded.

The Manager of the Hinata Café snorted and said, "Life is full of tests, girl. You should expect them at every turn now that you're the Regent's official Aide. I'm not saying that the old bat cooked up this entire shenanigan, but you never really know. I think she likes messing with your big brother just to make sure he's ready for when she finally steps down. Not to mention it amuses the heck out of her."

The Urashima sibling was about to make a scathing retort but fell silent when she felt a hand close around hers. Turning, she was suddenly entranced by her brother's loving smile.

"It's okay, little sister. I don't mind Granny Hina's antics that much. At least it keeps her busy and entertained. If toying with me means that she stays around longer, then so be it. Besides, it's not so bad knowing that you'll be with me through it all," Keitaro said with a shrug.

Haruka chuckled at the Kanako's uncharacteristic embarrassment over her brother's affectionate words. Despite all her training, the First girl was bemused by the simple act of holding hands. It was amusing to see the Lifetrained slave behave like a flustered schoolgirl every once in a while.

For her part, Kanako could only sigh helplessly. It was so hard to defend her beloved brother from the abuses he received from everyone when he just took it all in stride.

Any further attempt to broach that subject was cut off by the sudden chirping of Kanako's mobile phone. Unwilling to break contact from her beloved brother, she held onto his hand while using the other to smartly fish the small device from a pocket within her Goth style skirt. She gave a curious glance at the caller ID before picking up the call.

"What is it, little sister?" she asked.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63:

The residents of the Hinata Inn residents were gathered in Kaolla Su's former room to witness footage she had stolen from the security cameras at the Molmolian Embassy.

On the large screen was a video feed of Naru wearing a rather revealing version of the traditional female Molmolian dress while standing next to an elaborately designed beverage service during an extravagant private event somewhere within the embassy. It looked as though the poor girl was unhappily attempting to serve drinks while trying not to reveal any more skin than she already was. Unfortunately for the former fiancée, the design of her dress and the conveniently placed mirrors around the bar ensured that much of her body was visible…much to the enjoyment of the party guests she was serving.

The images were a complete shock to Keitaro who really didn't know what to make of seeing Naru objectifying herself. This wasn't like her at all. What in the world was she doing? And why was she doing it THERE? The young man could only stare quietly in amazement as he tried to process what had become of his former love.

"So that's where she's been hidin'," muttered Mitsune finally.

"Given that the Kingdom of Molmol submitted Naru's sworn statement regarding big brother's violation of the decree to the Imperial Archive, this is not much of a surprise," the Goth girl added.

"She doesn't seem to be very happy about being there, though," Mutsumi said as she noted the former fiancée's sour expression in most of the footage.

"I dunno. I thought she was always like that," the little princess said with a shrug.

"Not always, little sister. Naru used to smile a lot more…once," Keitaro said softly. The gathered girls paused a moment, noting that the pained look in his eyes.

"S-Sempai?" Shinobu asked worriedly.

Realizing the awkward moment he created, the young man chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, girls. It's just that despite all that has happened, I still consider Naru a friend. She and I will probably never be as close as we were before, but that doesn't mean I want to see her distressed like this."

"You got the patience of a saint, sugah," Mitsune said with a snort. "You realize she's prolly behind all the crap you got goin' on with the Archive, right?"

"Maybe. I don't really know. Naru is a smart girl but I doubt she had any idea what she was getting into. I think she was confused and angry, and someone took advantage of it," Keitaro replied.

"You mean, the Kingdom of Molmol?" Asked Mutsumi.

The young man nodded. "They've used the skills their graduates have in order to facilitate negotiations in the past. And no, I'm not just talking about sex. Graduates are taught how to read people and figure out what they like. It can give people unfair advantages in many situations, like business negotiations and such. The Academy frowns upon using slave girls for this purpose and has warned them numerous times about this in the past. Unfortunately, they kept getting away with it because they always had Regents in their pocket. Since they no longer have any hooks into anyone who has control over the Academy, I'm thinking the Molmolians were using her to get to me," he explained. _But that STILL doesn't explain what she's doing there now…and why she's dressed like that!_

"She's really quite intelligent. I'm surprised she would fall for such a ruse," the Okinawan trainer commented.

"Well, we already knew she was digging for information to get me removed from this inn. If she was truly smart, then she would have realized that there was no easy way to do this. Even without the Imperial Decree, this entire compound is the Urashima Family seat according to public record. Essentially, this is our homestead. I cannot be unwillingly removed from here under Japanese law," the young man reasoned.

"Not even if you committed a crime?" Motoko questioned.

The Urashima Heir shrugged. "Nothing short of a capital offense could remove me from this inn, but if that ever did happened then everyone would have to vacate the property. I honestly doubt that Naru wanted that to happen," he remarked.

"Ah don't think that mattered much to her, sugah. She was all fanatical about gettin' ya outta here. Sure, she prolly didn't wanna get evicted, but ah doubt it was gonna stop her from gettin' her revenge on you," the resident slacker stated frankly.

Keitaro blinked. "Revenge?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," quoted the First girl.

"But…she was the one who broke up with me…" stammered the confused young landlord.

"Don't matter how you two broke up, sugah. Point is you weren't her lil' puppy no more an' it destroyed her world. Ah know it sounds all messed up, but that's how Naru's head worked. When we were lil' girls, the world ALWAYS revolved around her. She was a spoiled lil' brat back then an' growin' up didn't really change her all that much. When you two hooked up, she was prolly expectin' ya to love her unconditionally no matter how hard she pushed you away. In fact, ah bet she consciously tried to see how far she could push until 'til ya left. And when ya actually DID, she hated yer guts for it! Ah know it ain't right, but wat'cha gonna do? The girl ain't right in the head," Mitsune said with a shrug.

"I suppose that's the reason why she felt that my big brother was STILL her property even after they parted ways," presumed the First girl.

The slacker nodded. "Yeah, and it ain't just Keitaro. She's still hung up on the first guy she fell in love with. It's actually what she and ah fought over weeks ago, even called me a 'traitor' an' everything," the slacker explained.

"Wait…what first guy…?" Keitaro asked in confusion.

"I think she's talking about your old archeology partner, Mr. Noriyasu," Mutsumi theorized.

Keitaro looked over to Mitsune who nodded in acknowledgment. The young man sighed. He knew of Naru's infatuation over his digging partner, but he didn't expect it to be THAT deeply rooted. "Well, yeah, I guess she did have a bit of a crush on him. Kind of made things awkward for us every time he came to visit, actually," he admitted.

"Wasn't just a crush, sugah. Naru an' ah got into a big ol' fight when ah admitted to makin' a play on Seta back when we were young," the resident slacker admitted.

"Wait…you…with Seta?" Keitaro said in surprise.

Mitsune shrugged and said, "There was a bunch of us girls crushin' on Seta way back then. Most of us were like Naru who didn't really do much about it 'cept make awkward confessions to him and generally embarrass ourselves. He was a good sport about it, though. Even let 'us down nice and gentle like. But a few of us were a bit more darin' and tried to give the man a lil' 'extra service' hopin' that we could entice him and stuff. He still shot us down, but at least he was real nice about it…"

"And I take it you were one of the latter?" Kanako asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Ah kinda developed a pretty nice figure early on an' was damn proud o' mah purdy lil' tits. So ah figured, why not? Even though ah knew better, ah still did everythin' ah could to get his attention. Between the tight lil' outfits ah wore, the skimpy lil' bikinis, and the occasional flash here and there, Seta got a LOT of nice long looks at mah young, growin' body. Ah even brushed up against him every chance ah could. Luckily, he was a gentleman and never took advantage of me. Thank gawd," the freelance writer admitted.

"You ARE fortunate. I'm sure you would have been quite tempting for any man," Mutsumi remarked, remembering the attention SHE received when she was young and developing…

Mitsune blushed a bit and said, "Ah'd like to think so. But this happened a looong time ago! Back when me an' Naru were both REAL young, y'know? And it ain't like she actually got together with the man or anything. She got shot down just like the rest of us! But even though there ain't never been nothin' between her and Seta, she still got all bent outta shape when ah admitted ah made a play for him back then. Even called him her 'boyfriend' for goodness sakes. What the heck is up with that?"

The gathered residents looked at each other questioningly as they digested this tidbit until Kanako broke the silence. "Her presumption of ownership toward Seta seems parallel with her behavior toward you, big brother. Forgive me if I sound harsh, but if you consider how Naru got increasingly angry with you despite how you acquiesced her every request then it all begins to make sense. It is disturbing, even bordering on clinical, but it still makes sense," she explained.

"She's right, Sempai. It didn't matter what you did for Naru, she was still real upset. I just thought it was because she still really liked you and wanted to get you back," Shinobu offered.

"More like she didn't want anyone else to have him," snorted the freelance writer. "You shoulda' seen how mad she got when ah told her ah was gonna try an' get into our stud's pants."

"Bet that set her off," Kaolla snickered.

Keitaro rolled his eyes, while the gathered girls merely chuckled. They were already quite aware of the fox girl's desire to bed their beloved Regent.

"And then some, you shoulda' seen what she did to the furniture at that tea shop," the freelance writer acknowledged.

"Naru had always been prone to the whims of her emotions and quick to respond with a physical response. I admit that I was no better than she at one time," Motoko said sadly.

"I already forgave you for all that, Motoko. You know that," the young man said warmly.

"I know, and I am honored by your patience with me Regent Urashima. But that still does not condone our violent acts toward you. If not for your extraordinary durability, we could have caused you grievous and irreparable harm," the sword maiden reasoned.

The lone Regent smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's a good thing I'm invulnerable then, right? I mean, look…I'm okay, see? And we're getting along quite well now, aren't we?"

"Yes…yes we are," Motoko said gratefully as she fought off her blush. 'Getting along well' was hardly a sufficient description of her relationship with her beloved landlord.

"See? It's all good! Besides, it's not like anyone else got hurt. Luckily I'm the only guy you girls have been in close contact with and…"

The Urashima Heir paused as several rather disturbing thoughts began to form in his head and piece together an unpleasant theory. He had proof that Naru was actually at the Molmolian Embassy, and that was where Archivist Yoshinaka got hurt. It was certainly in the realm of possibility for the two COULD inadvertently meet. Given the old man's known proclivities, such an encounter would probably not end well. And then he considered what his former fiancée's violent actions could do to someone who did not have his body's physical resilience...

Noticing the stark loss of color in Keitaro's face, the Goth girl asked, "What's the matter, big brother?"

"Kaolla, how did you get this video?" he asked urgently.

"When I hacked the Molmol Embassy's encrypted feed back to the home country, I left a worm in there along with other fun little trojans. I programmed it to look for things the Royal Family was trying to hide. Looks like it had to burrow its way into the surveillance system's disk cache just to find this one," the little genius said easily.

"So how much of their stuff can you look at?" Keitaro prodded.

"Most of it, actually. Once my worms took hold, I was able to get past their security apps. They rely too much on hardware encryption, and since I knew how the key exchange worked it was easy enough to spoof the authentication server. They got tons of storage arrays, though. And they use a weird schema for their database…"

Realizing this was all beyond his comprehension, the young man decided to simplify his question. "Can you poke around their computers and stuff without getting caught?" He asked.

Kaolla laughed. "Puh-leez! I helped write the firmware on most of their servers back when I was still in Molmol. Their electronic security protocols are easy enough to hack. I can walk in there completely invisible and do darn near anything now. Gimme the word and I could bring their network down in no time flat," she boasted.

"NO! No, don't do that. Instead I want you to peek around and look for something else for me," the young man urged.

"Sure thing, big brother. Watcha' want me to find?" The little princess volunteered helpfully.

"Anything to do with Naru and Archivist Yoshinaka…"

* * *

><p>Haruka smirked when she saw the caller id displayed by her ringing phone. It was about time he called her. "Hey Seta," she greeted.<p>

"Hello beautiful, miss me?" The scruffy archeologist asked teasingly.

"Like the deserts miss the rain," Haruka replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Wow, perhaps we should have met in person so we could do something about your longing for me," the voice on the other line remarked suggestively.

"No, because then you'd probably be longing for pain medication," the Café Manager warned.

"Ah, Haruka. Such awful words for someone who's treated you with the utmost care and respect," Seta countered mirthfully.

The café manager rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly describe what happened the last time we were together as 'care and respect'…"

"You weren't exactly complaining at the time…"

"That's because you made sure I COULDN'T complain…"

"I'm sure you could have come up with other means to express your displeasure. Though if I remember correctly, you were doing the exact opposite," Seta replied, his grin clearly getting carried over through the tone of his voice.

"Not like I had a choice in the matter," Haruka huffed.

"Wasn't that the point?" the voice replied cheerfully.

"Don't give me that! I clearly told you what my boundaries were…"

"Need I remind you that while my toes may have crept toward the lines, they never got crossed?"

"You got really, REALLY close, Seta…"

The scruffy archeologist sighed and said, "Close only counts in a game of 'horseshoes', my dear. But if it really bothered you that much then I promise I will never do such things with you again."

"Not on your life, mister!" Haruka retorted, unable to stop her grin. Hearty laughter was heard from the other line.

"Gods Haruka, I've missed you. How is life at the family seat?" Asked Seta once his laughs subsided.

"Not as exciting as Kyoto," the Café manager hinted.

Seta chuckled. "Does this mean you want to go back?" he asked hopefully.

"You better believe it," Haruka said earnestly. Parts of her still tingled when she recalled that weekend. But she wasn't going to tell him that…

Despite the scruffy archeologist's flippant nature, he was really quite loving, caring, and honorable. The tea shop owner was still amazed at how the Seta managed to worm his way into her heart through his persistence despite all her attempts at pushing him away. The revelation that he had chosen her over a number of young, beautiful women vying for his affection was already a heady experience. Still, it took a lot more than words and promises to clinch that prized spot in her heart. The man never relented and was always true to his word, especially when it mattered the most. In the end she eventually took the plunge, and was rewarded with the most unique and wonderful relationship she ever had. And she had not looked back since.

"Well, now that I'm the new Senior Archivist at the Imperial Archive I should be around a lot more often. Maybe we can work something out," the scruffy archeologist mused.

"I would like that. Say, how is that new position actually working out for you, Seta?"

"Oh, it was hard at first. They didn't seem to think much of me when I go there. Luckily, I managed to win them over with my unbelievably charming personality," the man boasted.

Haruka snorted. "I'm amazed. Your mere presence is usually enough to offend most scholars. I'm surprised they didn't kick you out promptly after you showed up."

"Oh, they tried. But I managed to appeal to their sense of academia and they eventually realized the value of someone with my vast knowledge and experience within their ranks," the Senior Archivist said proudly.

"I'm sure the appointment coming straight from the Imperial Palace also helped," the café manager mirthfully suggested.

Seta laughed and said, "It may have. But I'm sure they would have brought me on board based solely on my own outstanding and unembellished merits…"

"Really? So just like that, they're acknowledging you as their new leader?" Haruka joked with unveiled skepticism.

"I have them eating out of the palm of my hand. A situation that shouldn't be unfamiliar to you," the man said leadingly.

The Café manager merely laughed and shook her head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, SIR…" she parried right back, enjoying how their conversations had so much byplay.

Seta just chuckled and said, "Thank you so much for reminding me of the Imperial Appointment, by the way. I had completely forgotten about it."

"Well, I didn't bring it up without ulterior motives on my part," Haruka admitted.

"Really?" The man said curiously.

"Look, I don't say it often but I really do like having you around. And it's not just because you're the only man I trust to help me scratch my particularly unique itch. Although if you EVER tell anyone else about that, nobody will ever find your body," the tea show owner threatened.

Seta laughed, unperturbed by the warning. "I don't doubt that you could make me disappear, Haruka. But you will find that I will probably be quite stubborn about it. Besides, I like keeping you to myself…so you don't have to worry about that," he assured.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. The other thing is that this was also a favor for Sarah…"

"Sarah? Really? You've been speaking with her?" Asked the surprised archeologist.

"Yeah. She misses you, Seta. Probably more than I do. She's also tired of worrying about you when you're off on your digs. You have this knack of getting into trouble in faraway places. At least when you were with Keitaro, she felt better knowing that you were with someone who could survive whatever shenanigan you get yourself into. But recently you've been running around with locals without any form of backup."

"True. The part-timer was pretty handy to have around for that. Good with the natives too, actually," Seta chuckled, recalling one particular native girl who was extremely enamored with the part-timer. She probably still was, actually.

"And it was also because I needed a favor from you," Haruka said finally.

"A favor?" The Senior Archivist asked.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty important. And it comes as an official request from the Urashima family," replied the family head's personal confidential courier.

Immediately, Seta became serious. "All right, I'll do what I can. What did you need?" He asked.

The café manager swallowed audibly and said, "We need you to somehow smooth over Keitaro's image with the Imperial Archive…"

"Oh, is that all? I think I may have already done that," the voice on the phone responded seeming somewhat relieved.

"Wait…What?" Haruka asked disbelievingly.

"Well, when I got there, they were all up in arms about your nephew. Did you know they accused him of hurting one of their Archivists?" Seta asked.

"Yeah, we know. Keitaro and the girls have been stressing over it the last several days now. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Naaah, don't worry about it. I think I managed to make them realize that not only was it unlikely that Keitaro did it, but also that he probably isn't as bad as they think. Some of them are still frightened of him, though. But I believe at this point they won't be too quick to point their fingers at him," the man on the phone proclaimed.

"And how in the world did you manage to do that?" Haruka asked in amazement.

"By appealing to their sense of pride in their work, of course! Quite funny, really. Once they realized they didn't know as much as they thought, I got them to actually sit down and discuss what they did know and research the rest. It became like an old college study group! We had a wonderfully informative time building a case against your young family heir," Seta explained.

The café manager paused a moment, unsure if she heard correctly. "Wait…you HELPED them build a case…against Keitaro?" She asked.

"Oh yes! It was great fun! I even got their aides to put it all together on a nice presentation for the Emperor," the man on the phone said proudly.

"But I thought you said you were IMPROVING his image with the Archive! How is this helping him?" Haruka asked incredulously.

"I didn't say it was a very GOOD case," the former college professor laughed. "In fact it was pretty bad. Rather embarrassing actually. Now, I can't really share much of the details with you until we hold session in Imperial Court as it would constitute a conflict of interest…or whatever silly rule they have. However, I can tell you that once we finished the brief we all agreed that it would NOT be a good idea to pursue any action against your nephew."

"I'm still waiting on how this actually helps improved his image, Seta," replied Haruka impatiently.

"Don't you see? The stubborn old fools actually backed down! How often has the Archive done that?"

The café manager blinked. Her old flame did have a point. The Archive didn't usually change their opinion about something unless it was backed up with mounds of relevant and tangible proof. They were supposed to be a collection of their nation's most intelligent individuals, after all. Once they made a conclusion, it was usually pretty solid. For them to have reversed their position about something after making vague public statements was actually quite telling. It had not happened in a long time. At least not in recent memory…

"All right. I'll give you that. But I'm still not convinced your merry band of idiots isn't plotting something against my family. Going after Keitaro essentially meant they intended to challenge the honor of the Urashima. My nephew worked too hard to restore that. Imperial appointment or not, I need to be sure whether or not I can tell him to stop sharpening his knives," Haruka said seriously.

"I can certainly understand that. However, you may have the ability to do that all on your own. While I'm not able to share the Archive's conclusions with you right now, I am certainly able to talk about matters of public record," Seta suggested helpfully.

"What are you talking about, Seta?" she asked impatiently.

"Tell me. Have you been contacted by local law enforcement in regards to the assault on our wayward Archivist?" The scruffy archeologist responded.

"Yeah. They grilled Keitaro yesterday and kept asking him questions about the assault. He couldn't give them much since he had no idea the guy even got hurt. Nothing really came out of it and they haven't been back since."

"So your nephew has no idea how the old man acquired his injuries?"

"Not really. Everyone's pretty clueless about it. We're still waiting on formal charges to find out. Keitaro doesn't know it but we have a really big legal team ready to jump on it when they do."

"Well, what if I told you that Yoshinaka's injuries were due to him being launched out of a fifth story building window?" Seta asked leadingly.

"WHAT? How did he get…"

Haruka paused in mid-shriek as her mind was suddenly bombarded by several thoughts at once. Blood drained from her face as she slowly realized the implications of her old flame's question. Was it possible?

After a brief pause to let that little tidbit sink in, the Senior Archivist asked, "Ever seen anyone get assaulted like that, Haruka?"

"Yes…many times…" She answered carefully.

"It's a pretty rare thing, apparently. The local police are probably looking for suspects with THAT particular skill set. Can you think of anyone who can do such a thing to full grown man?"

"I can think of four people…"

"And do they all have good alibis?"

The Hinata Café manager thought about the day in question and said, "All of them except…one…" _Oh crap._

"Then you better find her soon. It's only a matter of time before the police connect the assault on Yoshinaka to what used to happen at the inn on a pretty regular basis. When that happens, your legal team might have to quickly prepare a different sort of defense," Seta suggested knowingly.

"Damn straight. A murder charge is a whole new ball game," Haruka agreed, the gears in her mind already running.

"Well, it's not a murder charge…yet…"

The café manager blinked in astonishment. "The man is still ALIVE?"

"Barely. He's currently in intensive care and under close observation," the scruffy archeologist acknowledged.

"Thank goodness for small favors," Haruka replied in slight relief.

"She will still need a pretty decent defense, though. Due to the nature of his injuries, the assault charges will probably be pretty severe."

"She has to come home, first. We haven't seen her in weeks," the tea shop owner stated.

"Is that right? Interesting. Especially given where the assault took place," the Senior Archivist remarked.

The café manager instantly realized her old flame was getting at. "You think they're behind it?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Would you put it past them?"

"I wouldn't put ANYTHING past them…"

"Good! Then I have no doubt the Urashima family has this well in hand," the voice on the phone cheerfully concluded.

After a short pause, Haruka sighed softly and said, "Hey, Seta? Thanks, you know, for everything."

"Anything for you, my dear."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64:

A short nondescript figure waddled through the halls of one of Japan's most prominent medical facilities on their way to the Intensive Care Unit late into the evening.

Although it was well past visiting hours, nobody took heed of the individual as they passed by several nurse stations and medical staff. After all, they looked just like every other hospital guest admitted in the ward. Besides, it wasn't unusual for them to see a random person dressed in hospital robes wander down these halls since patients from neighboring wards, mostly elderly, were always doddering through here anyway.

Each person the figure passed assumed they were yet another patient that got away from their minders. Humorously, they wondered which unlucky nurse was running through the wards feverishly searching for their wayward guest. It was a topic of much banter for the residents and orderlies, and they frequently joked amongst themselves making light of how each of the nurses had at one time or another lost track of a person supposedly in their care. It wasn't as if the hospital staff was purposely negligent. They were simply quite tolerant, and allowed their guests to take walks whenever they wanted since regular physical activity actually promoted their recovery. As long as they were quiet and did not get in the way of the medical staff, nobody really paid them any mind.

Thus, it made for perfect social camouflage for an individual who was already quite adept at hiding in plain sight.

The small figure wandered toward the end of the ward until it got to a room that housed a rather prominent patient. This man had just recently regained consciousness after having been in a coma for several days. He had been extremely lucky. Even though the man's body suffered severe trauma, none of his vital organs were critically damaged by the internal lacerations stemming by his broken bones. The surgeons worked diligently reassemble him using a variety of procedures and techniques, some of which had not been attempted outside of medical school classroom before! It took several, long, grueling, hours under the knife, a couple of precious pints of donated blood, dozens of surgical screws, and more stitches than what was probably sewn onto Doctor Frankenstein's monster, before the man was finally back in one piece. When his vitals miraculously went stable, everyone took a collective sigh of relief and congratulated each other while the patient was carefully moved back into intensive care for further monitoring.

When it was all said and done, the patient was expected to recover and move around under his own power. Granted, he would have to use a cane for the rest of his life and probably only regain 75% of his normal motor functions, but this was small price to pay given his injuries. In order to heal properly, he was required to remain perfectly still for several weeks while his bones and ligaments mended. To facilitate this, the man was put in traction to ensure proper skeletal alignment and his care givers did their utmost to make sure he remained as comfortable as possible. It was in this manner that the patient found himself when he finally woke up from his medically induced coma.

Unfortunately for the hospital staff, their extremely lucky patient didn't seem to care for their extraordinary work. Despite having miraculously survived from his injuries, the old man was extremely irritable due to the pain he was constantly in and frequently berated the staff for their perceived lack of service. The nurses were shocked! This man was lucky to be alive! And here he was constantly yelling at people, accusing every one of them of putting him through what he perceived to be cruel torture akin to the atrocities experienced by prisoners during the last great war. He even demanded to be released from traction! When the doctors refused, claiming that allowing him mobility would ruin the hard work they did of putting him together, he started demanding to speak to a lawyer and sue them for malpractice!

In the end, the doctors and nurses could barely tolerate their ungrateful guest. They took lots and drew straws, trying to divide his treatment and care amongst several people in order to avoid having to deal with the irritating man for long periods of time. They even moved him to the furthest private room in the ward so that his tantrums wouldn't bother their other patients. While they remained calm and professional with him, and held true to the Hippocratic Oath, deep inside they secretly wished he never came out of his coma until he was completely healed.

Taking one last look at the nurse's station at the far end of the hall, the strange figure entered the ill-mannered patient's private room. The visitor calmly walked toward the nearly mummified individual and stifled a laugh at seeing how his arms and legs were held outward by various contraptions. Indeed, the poor man looked like he had been wheeled straight out of some comedic manga. He was almost completely encased in plaster!

"I'm pleased to see that you are still alive, Hideo," the person said calmly to the snoozing patient.

"Wha…Who's th….AAARGH," replied the man as he woke up and quickly turned his head toward the voice, only to be jabbed by searing pain from his knitting collar bone.

"Now, now…remember your doctor's instructions: no fast movements and don't do anything to raise your heart rate. Your body is still healing. Do anything abrupt and it will complain about it," the voice chided.

"Who….who are you? Are you…another one of those…quacks?" The nearly mummified man grunted through gritted teeth. This pain was awful!

The figure chuckled a moment and said, "You really need to calm down, Hideo. All you're doing is hurting yourself being so tense like this. You need to relax. It will help the healing process."

"I don't need…advice… from…miserable hospital! I'm suing…all of you…when I'm… released!" the irritated patient vowed between pained breaths.

"After they did so much to keep you alive? That is so ungrateful of you, Hideo. Do you not realize how close to death you were?"

"What are … talking…about? Who are you?" The man demanded, panting.

The figure made a shrugging gesture, and then walked into the moonlight afforded by the open window looking out toward the city.

"Hina UrashiAAARGH!" The patient exclaimed painfully, the sudden tension on his body caused immediate stress upon his healing bones and muscles.

"Ah, so you do remember! That's good. It will certainly make things easier," said the smiling matriarch, oblivious to the man's discomfort.

"What do you want…old hag?" the Archivist huffed angrily as he tried to calm himself down.

"I wanted to come by and have a chat with you. That's all," she replied.

"Don't lie to me…conniving bitch! You…carry out…Heir's threat…aren't you?" The injured Archivist accused between breaths, wincing in pain.

"Threat?" The old woman asked innocently.

"Your Heir…wants…to kill me!" The heavily medicated patient accused.

"Considering where you got injured, are you honestly suggesting he had anything to do with this?" she laughed.

The old man scowled, totally unnerved by his jumbled memories. Obviously he got hurt, but he couldn't remember in what way he got his injuries no matter how hard he concentrated. He knew it had something to do with the Urashima Heir, and probably around the time he went to talk to the Molmolians about it. Unfortunately, he could hardly remember any of the details. Most likely due to the drugs this damned hospital was forcefully administering on him, he thought.

"Archive! He wants…destroy… Archive!" Yoshinaka grunted, having come up with yet another scenario in his drug induced delusion.

"Oh no, he has no plans to destroy the Archive. He just wants to show the Emperor the skeletons you have hidden in your closet," she chided pleasantly as she waved off the accusation.

"He's plotting… against…an Archivist…TREASON!" the patient said in between pained breaths.

"Last time I looked, neither you nor any of the other Archivists rule this country. How exactly is this treason?"

"He violated …Imperial Decree!"

"Oh, enough of the games already, Hideo," the tiny old woman scoffed. "You and I both know that isn't the case. Much like you have done with every other crooked Regent in the Imperial Academy, you tried to corner him with some seemingly complicated legal drivel in hopes that he would propose some 'business arrangement' with you…but failed! Instead, he stood up to you and even challenged your accusations! And when you realized he wasn't backing down, you went crying to your fellow Archivists hoping to gain their help and support by discrediting him in their eyes. It's really quite pathetic."

"Archive…will still…destroy him!" The old man argued, despite the pain.

"Do you really think your fellow idiots will help you once they see what you've been up to with the Kingdom of Molmol?"

"Wh-What?"

"Oh please, Hideo. Don't even try to deny it. It will all come out when the Archive presents your case to the Imperial Court anyway," the Urashima Matriarch said.

"Imperial…Court?"

"Yes, isn't that where you discuss the mandates of the Emperor? It's his decree, after all. And with your audience with his Majesty approaching quickly, I understand that the Archive is putting your case together for you since you're still recovering here at the hospital. From what I heard, they're going through ALL your files. What do you think they'll do once they learn what you've been doing and who you've been associating with behind their back all this time?" the old woman mused.

The old man's pale face lost even more color at the thought of his peers seeing his files. For as long as anyone could remember, none of the Archivists ever shared their work with anyone…not even their assistants! Secrecy amongst the scholars was the norm as none of them wanted to disclose their findings for fear of their hard work being used by someone ELSE. Most likely to write a book or go on a lecture series about it. Unfortunately, it led to an atmosphere of isolation that allowed the easily corruptible men to take advantage of their prestigious positions and work on their personal social agendas. Nearly every Archivist had their hand in SOMETHING not Archive related, but none of them were stupid enough to get involved in anything that would harm their precious Imperial Appointment. Except for one, that is.

"My files…secret…personal…PRIVATE," the now anxious patient gasped.

"Not in the eyes of the Imperial Government. As an employee of his Majesty, he owns everything you work on under his appointment...including the things you probably don't want him to know about," the Urashima Matriarch hinted.

"You're LYING…"

"Go ahead and keep believing that if it will make you feel better, but you know that is not the case. You even participated in a similar inquiry against one of your fellow Archivists a few years ago, remember? Terrible business, that was. You must be thankful that it never made the papers! Otherwise I could only imagine what sort of a mess that would have been…"

A pair of very scared eyes blinked in between swaths of bandages that covered most of the injured man's face. Such an incident did occur, and the institution took great lengths to make sure the details were never made known. With their inherent isolation from the general public, very few things ever escaped the sanctity of the Imperial Archive. So how in the world did this woman get her information?

As the Archivist stewed in fear, the crafty old fox turned around and walked sedately toward the window. Looking out at the dark cityscape she said, "Was it your intent to cause history to repeat itself, Hideo? Were you actually trying to goad my Heir into stooping down to your level…perhaps hoping he would agree to some dishonorable concession and then blackmail him with it just to satisfy your whims? Did you not learn from what happened when one of your own ancestors tried to do the same thing centuries ago?"

The frightened patient's contemplation immediately ceased, and a pair of narrow eyes slowly turned to the silhouette that stood against the window. "What are…talking about…hag?" he rasped angrily.

Ignoring the man's question, the old woman stared up in the stars and said, "Given your family's history, it's almost ironic that the plans of an acclaimed scholar such as yourself were waylaid by a young man who failed to get admittance to Tokyo University three straight times. It's almost humorously poetic…"

"What…does that…have to…" the man rasped questioningly at the insult, still wondering what the old woman was babbling about.

"Think for a moment, Hideo. Do you not recall an incident that happened in a little town in Hyogo a long time ago? A little 'disagreement' between a local official and a bunch of samurai? People still talk about it even to this day. And if I recall correctly, that official was actually one of your ancestors," the Urashima Matriarch hinted.

The Archivist's eyes narrowed. He was quite aware of this incident, as was most of Japan. Most did not know his family's connection to it, and he certainly wasn't happy that the old woman currently badgering him did. Irritated, the patient replied, "And what …go to do with…"

"The Urashima were known by another name, once…when our ancestor was a _Daimyo_ in that region of the country..."

Slowly, the old man's eyes widened as his mind reeled at the implications of this statement. "Y-You…mean…the Urashima …" he stammered out.

The wise old woman looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't figure this out. Being an Archivist and all, I assumed you would have dug into our family history. For if you did, you might have realized that the earliest records of us appeared in Hokkaido right around the time THAT family died out in Hyogo..."

"So…this is…REVENGE?" The patient snarled, despite the hellish pain his stress was generating.

"Oh please, our family buried THAT hatchet a long time ago," the Urashima Matriarch scoffed. "We hardly care about it anymore. I only brought it up hoping you might learn something from it…being an Archivist and all. Unfortunately, this NEW incident probably won't be overlooked so easily. It is a matter of honor, after all…"

"My family…ancestors…nothing to do…with you!" Yoshinaka argued through clenched teeth.

"Amusing words…coming from a historian," the sly old fox said condescendingly. "You know very well that is NOT the case, Hideo. While our country has moved on from its draconian traditions, that doesn't mean something like this can be easily swept under a rug. You challenged the honor of the Heir to an old family. Surely you realize how that is usually settled between families, don't you?"

"Y-You can't threaten me… WITCH," the Archivist retorted, the false bravado evident in the tone of his voice.

Unimpressed, the old woman replied, "Need I remind you that just like how YOUR ancestor instigated the events that led to his downfall in the past, YOU were the one that set forth the rockslide that is about to bury you now! YOU were the one that was associating with criminals and taking bribes for your personal gain. YOU were the one who attempted to seize control of the Imperial Academy from my Heir through extortion. And YOU are the one implicated by all the evidence currently being looked at by the Imperial Archive. My family had NOTHING to do with any of this! You cannot blame anyone else but yourself for the mess you are neck deep into. So when this is all brought forward in front of the Emperor and someone needs to fall on their sword for the sake of their honor, this time it will NOT be an Urashima!"

"Damn you…damn you…Urashima…" the patient wheezed angrily, then promptly went into a coughing fit. His entire body convulsed in pain with each cough, aggravating his already grievous injuries.

Shaking her head, the matriarch waddled toward the door quietly to allow the old Archivist to suffer in peace. Not much more needed to be said. Now it was a matter of waiting to see whether or not Archivist Yoshinaka would come clean without influence from the Palace. Despite her displeasure over the man's actions, she still held hope that the man would learn something and take the honorable path…if he ever recovered. Sadly, she didn't think either was really going to happen.

Pausing at the door, the old woman said, "You will probably get visited by the police in the morning. Do yourself a favor and answer them truthfully. Everything you say will most likely come out anyway during the audience with the Emperor in Imperial Court. He will be most displeased if he learns you had lied."

And with that, she disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"He's ALIVE?" Naru asked in shock.<p>

"Yes, he is alive. We have confirmed it with the hospital. Despite his advanced age and poor physical shape, Archivist Yoshinaka actually survived the attempt you made on his life," Amalla acknowledged.

"That was an accident! I already told you that!" The former fiancée argued.

"You cannot just accidentally injure someone in that fashion, Miss Naru. Regardless of your reasoning, it was your unique abilities that caused the man's injuries. Whether or not he provoked you into it is meaningless. You cannot just use a potentially lethal attack on someone just because they may have assaulted you," the princess reasoned.

"Even though he was trying to molest me?"

"It is not for me to judge whether or not you had reason to do what you did, Miss Naru. I am neither a law enforcement official nor a state licensed solicitor. However, I have had relations with enough individuals in BOTH professions to have a clear understanding of the Japanese law in this case. Even with the evidence we have in our possession, you still exhibited deadly force. One way or another, you will have to face the consequences of your actions in the Japanese judicial system if you are removed from our protection."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "I almost wonder if that's any better than what you people are making me do. This is slavery!"

"You have no idea what slavery is, Miss Naru. Please do not speak of things you have little to no understanding off," Amalla retorted condescendingly.

"Then what the hell would you call all of this? I'm just a piece of meat to you people! You make me wear these outrageously revealing outfits while serving as a hostess so I can get leered at by dirty old men for hours at a time. It's humiliating! And now, you're even making me take dancing lessons!"

"You are an investment, Miss Naru. We are protecting our investment in you by making the most effective use of your assets while taking the least risk. The Council Leader ordered dancing lessons specifically to ensure your body remains in good physical condition. It only makes good business sense."

"You see? You even call me an investment! I'm just a piece of property to you people," the former fiancée argued.

"Correct. You are currently the property of the Kingdom of Molmol," Amalla acknowledged.

"So like I said, I'm basically just a slave!"

"While all slaves are essentially property, not all pieces of property are slaves. One is much more valued than the other. It is rather arrogant of you to even think you meet the qualifications to be one, Miss Naru," the princess remarked casually.

Naru wondered if she could despise these people any more than she already did. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"It means that slave girls are a more prestigious form of property that is treasured and exponentially increases their value by virtue of their training, demeanor, and inherent desire to please their owners. Property makes you richer financially. A slave girl makes you richer socially and politically, in addition to being a good representation of their owner's financial endowment."

The former fiancée scoffed. "Yeah, right. That's a pretty elegant way to describe a bunch of little fuck toys. You sure you girls can accomplish all that by just spreading your legs?"

"Your statement illustrates your ignorance more aptly than I ever could, Miss Naru. You clearly do not understand the needs of men. Powerful men. Men who could easily possess anything or anyone. These men do not want for anything but to make themselves richer and more powerful. It goes without saying that they attract women quite easily. Yet despite how they have females throwing themselves at them constantly and could have sex whenever and with whomever they want, they STILL go out of their way and relinquish a considerable amount of assets in order to acquire an Academy trained slave girl," replied the Molmolian princess.

"And what's so damn special about you slave girls anyway? I really don't see it," the long time Tokyo University student said skeptically.

"You probably never will," Amalla sighed.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of how you keep making condescendingly vague statements like that," Naru said irritably.

"Then perhaps we could use your landlord as an example. Tell me, what sort of man was Keitaro Urashima when he was in a relationship with you?" the dark skinned girl asked.

"He was an absolute loser who failed to get into Tokyo University three times and barely managed to run a girl's only dorm because was a pervert," the former fiancée replied in a huff.

"Odd that you mention his academic failings when he currently holds more educational credentials than you," Amalla said with a smirk.

The long time Tokyo University student blinked. "How did you know that?"

"The Kingdom of Molmol considers Mister Urashima a person of significant interest," Amalla said, waving off the other girl's curiosity.

Undeterred, the former fiancée remarked, "Well, college degrees aren't worth a damn if he can't apply it in the real world. What good is an archeology degree anyway? It's a hobby at best…"

"Yet he was still chosen by Hina Urashima to be the heir of a commercial conglomerate that is a major part of the industrial backbone of this country. Clearly, such a decision could not have been taken lightly. Are you suggesting that you knew more about Keitaro than the most feared and respected woman in Japanese industry?"

"Pft…she never had to sleep with him," Naru retorted somewhat rhetorically.

"From what I gather, neither did you," Amalla replied with a sneer.

"Being someone's grandparent is different from being someone's girlfriend!"

The princess laughed and said, "All right, I will give you that, Miss Naru. But if Mister Urashima really was so hopeless, how do you account for him being the financial powerhouse he is now?"

The former fiancée paused a moment. "His grandmother probably gave him a lot of money. She was his favorite, after all…"

"Actually, Hina Urashima still retains majority control over her family's assets. While your landlord's current portfolio is quite significant, it still does not include anything that came from her. In fact, most of his holdings were actually acquired by a restructuring effort he orchestrated in order to restore honor to his family name. So while he may have leveraged her name, he still did most, if not all, of the heavy lifting. However, you're missing one very important point."

"And what is that?"

"His success didn't really start until well AFTER you two broke up," the Molmolian stated flatly.

"Are you suggesting that *I* was the reason Keitaro was such a loser?" Naru snarled angrily at the obvious insinuation.

"We cannot discount that," the Emissary replied mockingly, "But I believe the more important point is that his improvement started when he began having relations with Kanako Urashima."

"WHAT?"

"Come now, Miss Naru. You knew he was close to his sister. When he was no longer conceding to your irrational whims, he focused himself full time toward ensuring a future for him and his sister while restoring his family's honor. In fact, he had been experiencing significant success in many avenues ever since Kanako Urashima moved in. Once she became a resident, Mister Urashima finally pulled the Hinata Inn into solvency, made great strides academically, improved his relationships with every tenant, AND managed to get you to admit your feelings about him. But the big changes? Those began to occur when you officially broke it off with him," Amalla explained.

"So what? What does SHE have to do with anything?"

The Molmolian emissary regarded the former fiancée curiously until her source of confusion dawned on her. "That's right. You did not know, did you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Know? Know what?" Naru demanded impatiently.

"Do you recall when we informed you of the old Imperial Decree and how your landlord had used it to turn the tenants of the Hinata Inn into his slaves?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"You might be surprised to learn that your old boyfriend's sister was already a slave girl even BEFORE he began to turn your friends into his chattel."

"Wha…_Chattel_?"

"Just a more formal term for personal property. And when used to describe Miss Kanako Urashima, she would definitely considered one of his most important possessions. You see, not only is she a registered slave girl, but she is also a graduate of the Imperial Academy," the dark skinned girl replied.

"What? You mean, this 'slave girl' business was going on even BEFORE he turned all of my friends against me? It wasn't just Keitaro's excuse to do perverted things to us?"

Amalla shook her head. "The Urashima Family has been running the Imperial Academy from as far back as Feudal Japan, Miss Naru. They have a training facility in Hokkaido wherein Kanako Urashima was educated in the arts of being a slave girl. By the time you met her at the Hinata Inn, she had already graduated from one of their most rigorous training programs," she explained.

"Training programs?" The political refugee boggled.

"Indeed. Not only is she expected be very capable in the sensual arts, but we believe her to also be conversant in many subjects, have near empathic awareness of anyone's emotional state through physiological markers, possess excellent deportment, and will most likely have extensive education in one or more proficiencies her sponsoring owner will have decided for her. Mind you, this was not by accident. She was most likely trained from a very young age with the intent to put her at a level far above the rest of the Academy's graduates. In fact, she is probably the ONLY one of her kind since before the turn of the century. Thus, it was no wonder that her brother's fortune drastically improved with her at his side. Unsurprisingly, he went to great lengths to ensure that he got to keep her all to himself," Amalla explained, relishing the distressed look upon the other girl's face.

Naru, on the other hand, was in turmoil. While she was unaware of the Goth girl's past, it was obvious that the younger Urashima possessed unusual skills even outside of her amazing impersonation abilities. Throughout her stay at the Hinata Inn, she seemed to always be one or two steps ahead of everyone else. Thinking back, the inn's improvement DID begin when the two Urashima siblings began meeting regularly in his room to allegedly discuss administrative matters. And Kanako always seemed to know exactly what to say to either diffuse a situation or add fuel to it to suit her purpose. She had always thought it was because the Goth girl was just a conniving bitch at heart. Could she have been underestimating how dangerous this girl was all along?

"J-Just because she's got…training…doesn't mean anything," the former fiancée finally argued, albeit unsure of herself.

"Does it? You said so yourself that Mister Urashima was a loser. Yet with her at his side, he is now holding a prominent place in Japanese industry, with academic accolades from his time in Tokyo University, and is well represented financially. I suppose you were just mistaken about him then?" The princess needled.

"Absolutely not! I knew him better than anyone!"

"Then you agree that his life became much better once his sister replaced your position at his side?"

"YES! Err…I mean, NO! That's not…"

"You cannot ignore the facts, Miss Naru. Either you have completely misjudged your former boyfriend, or his dramatic improvement was due to the support he was getting from his sister. Regardless, it reflects poorly on you and your effect on Mister Urashima. Perhaps he would have been a much better person for you overall had you been better than his sister at 'spreading your legs'," Amalla said evilly.

"Wh…Just…just SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Naru yelled, clearly enraged.

"Or what? Will you hurl me out of the window just as you did with Archivist Yoshinaka?" replied the sneering princess.

The former fiancée could only grit her teeth angrily at the Molmolian Emissary as she realized that actually COULD despise them more. Her eyes watered in impotent fury. The other girl simply ignored her, checking her nails casually while she stewed.

"At any rate, the council will be meeting shortly to finalize their plans for you now that the old man is awake. It is almost certain that your local police will be interviewing him as soon as his doctors allow it, and he will most likely confirm everyone's suspicion about a certain Japanese girl that was seen standing at the window he was hurled from," Amalla announced.

"Wait…what plans? I thought you people were going to protect me by giving me political asylum," Naru asked nervously.

"By our laws, granting you political asylum makes you the property of the Kingdom of Molmol. This protects you while you are in our custody. However, this also allows us to use you as we see fit. As we are currently in delicate negotiations with the Japanese government, we MAY offer you back to your government in exchange for political favors," the Emissary replied.

"WHAT? You're giving me BACK? This is insane!" The former fiancée asked, outraged.

"I did not say we were giving you back, Miss Naru. I'm merely stating that we would consider it if it suited our needs."

"And you still call this 'Political Asylum'?"

"As long as your government grants you amnesty for your crimes and assures no further persecution, we could certainly hand you back and satisfy all international statutes. It is a common diplomatic practice. And this way, we are able to utilize you for the benefit of our country yet still fulfill our obligation to protect you. Such a result would be beneficial for everyone, although it may be rather awkward for you," Amalla explained offhandedly. It wasn't as if there were any real charges currently being leveled against the delusional girl right now, but that was beside the point.

Naru began to wonder if the Molmolians could even grasp the concept of decency. No wonder Su never wanted to come back home! She began to regret ever dealing with these people and wondered if this was still any better than turning herself over to the police. With her limited security access, she was essentially a prisoner in the embassy. It was just like being in jail, except she wore small, colorful strips of cloth instead of grey prison uniforms. It would almost be worth it to not feel so naked all the time.

"By the way, remember that you have an appointment with our groomers in an hour. None of the hospitality or entertainment staff are permitted to have hair below the neck and your personal grooming has been deemed…insufficient. Lucky for you, we have technology makes this process both painless and permanent. You'll never have to worry about shaving any part of your body ever again," the princess remarked as she prepared to leave.

"N-No hair? At all? Anywhere?" the former fiancée asked, wide eyed. They were going to shave her? Even down THERE? Would the indignities ever cease?

Amalla nodded. "Consider this our gift to you. Women all over the world pay obscene amounts of money for this, but you get to have it done free of charge because the groomers have been dying to work on you. You should feel honored," she added.

Suddenly, Naru was finding the idea of jail more and more palatable.


End file.
